Compromisos Erróneos
by yunypotter19
Summary: Dos familias, Cuatro Hijos cada una de ellas. ¿Qué pasa si no te gusta el hombre que te han designado?, ¿y si te atrae otra que no es tú futura esposa?, ¿Cómo haces para obviar los sentimientos? ¿Y si aparece un tercero que no esperabas?
1. Chapter 1

_Es la primera vez que me voy a aventurar a escribir una historia de este tipo, ya me dirán que les parece._

_La verdad es que ayer leí un fic que me gustó bastante y tras ello, se me ocurrió una pequeña historia, o al menos yo pretendo que sea pequeña. De hecho si dios quiere será terminada hoy mismo._

_Ya vosotros me diréis que os parece._

_Además de que tengo otras dos historias en mente que os diré en el cap final para que elijáis cual queréis que suba primero. O sino queréis ninguna, quien sabe._

_Sobre los otros fics no los voy a dejar, es solo que ahora mismo estoy un poco atascada, más que nada porque he de releer, debido a que el estrés y sobre todo la alegría de publicar mi primera novela juvenil;_

_**(Gigantes del sueño -1- La Reina Oscura)**_

_Me han tenido fuera de onda un buen tiempo._

_Pero ya he regresado, así que en breves tendréis algún cap de mis otros fics a no ser que algo salga verdaderamente mal._

_Bueno sin más aquí os dejo el primer cap de este fic._

_Espero os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo._

_**Compromisos Erróneos.**_

_**Capítulo 1:**_

Hemos de comenzar, advirtiendo que la historia al menos de este personaje en cuestión no es una hermosa historia de amor, al menos no desde el principio.

En este primer capítulo he creído conveniente ilustrar al lector sobre la cabeza de la familia que será una de las protagonistas de esta historia. Su nombre de soltera Lilian Evans.

Una mujer de incalculable belleza desde niña, ojos verdes, con cabellos rojos como el fuego. Educada entre algodones, al menos hasta que su madre perdió la vida debido a una enfermedad, o esa fue la razón expuesta para el resto del mundo, incluso para ella misma, al menos hasta que su perverso padre le informo de la cruda realidad.

Su madre se había marchado de su lado, ¿la razón? Su despreciable padre, el cual debido a sus deudas había comenzado a prostituir a su mujer para así pagar algunas deudas.

Desde que su madre se había marchado la vida de la pequeña Lili había estado pendiendo de un hilo muy fuertemente atado, y solo su niñera desde que era pequeña había estado a su lado el máximo de tiempo posible.

Hasta que cumplió la edad de casarse sin remedio, 17 años, en ese momento había prescindido de los servicios de su amada niñera y Lili ya no podía huir.

El primer postor y quien primero la hizo su mujer fue un hombre de cincuenta años de edad, amante de los viñedos, con una riqueza increíble y astuto muy astuto pese a lo que su padre había creído en un principio.

La boda fue hermosa y Lili se creyó a salvo de su padre al fin, más a pesar de ser un hombre bueno deseaba un heredero, por lo que Lili no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo hacer. Por suerte para ella, quedó en cinta antes de lo que nadie hubiese esperado, un año después del matrimonio nació el que sería futuro heredero de los viñedos y el título de Lord Longbottom.

Su primer hijo tenía los cabellos negros al igual que su padre y los ojos de este.

Un año después Lord Longbottom murió por un ataque al corazón, dejando en claro que nada, ni nadie podía tocar un solo centavo de su herencia, excepto su hijo a la mayoría de edad. Además de legar a su mujer y su hijo a la protección de su mejor amigo el Señor Lord Weasley.

La desilusión del señor Evans ante tal testamento no hizo más que incrementar su odio hacía su ya molesta hija. Y siguiendo el mandato de su anterior esposo y viendo en este una nueva oportunidad para así poder vivir en comodidad, el padre no puso pega alguna a esa cláusula.

Así que de ser la señora de Longbottom, pasó a ser la señora Weasley. Con diecinueve años a punto de cumplir los veinte Lord Weasley la desposo.

No había pasado mucho cuando se enteró de que estaba de nuevo en cinta, más el señor Weasley no tendría la suerte de su esposo anterior y no llegaría nunca a conocer a su hijo. Más siendo amigo del señor Longbottom y conociendo bien al padre de su esposa, él hizo exactamente lo mismo que su mejor amigo.

Legó todo a su heredero. Más el niño tendría que cumplir con una condición antes de heredar todo, ser mayor de edad y estar casado. Al parecer el Señor Weasley no deseaba por nada del mundo que su hijo sufriera su soledad.

Con dos hijos y viuda por segunda vez Lili creyó sentirse libre, ¿quién podría quererla después de eso? Pero había alguien, alguien que la deseaba con demasiada ansia, como para dar importancia a otras cosas.

Lord Malfoy, un hombre que siempre le había dado mala espina, más a su padre eso no le importaba. Con los otros dos Lili al menos podía haberlos manejado un poco, más este contaba con tan solo cuarenta años, no podría esperar que este muriera como alguno de sus otros dos esposos.

Y resultaba ser el peor.

Sin poder oponerse, Lili se convirtió en la muñeca de Lord Malfoy, la exhibía ante sus amistades, de maneras nada decorosas. La obligaba a vestirse con ropas más propias de cortesanas que de damas de la alta sociedad.

Y en una ocasión encontrándose bastante borracho y en una reunión privada, donde solo asistían hombres de su misma calaña, él la poseyó ante todos ellos.

La posesión fue más parecida a una violación, además de una humillación. Destrozó a la pobre por dentro y por fuera, pues tras ver que no había respuesta por su parte la golpeó con fuerza dejándola casi inconsciente, mientras sus amigos se reían.

Más en el grupo había un joven de su misma edad, de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color, que la hizo desear estar muerta. Ojala nunca tuviera que volver a encontrarse con él. Ya que el miedo que le implanto sería difícil de olvidar.

Sorprendentemente Malfoy murió dos noches después asesinado en la oscuridad. Dejando a Lili, su padre y su futuro hijo sin nada de nada. Exceptuando una gran cantidad de deudas, que Lili con el dinero que tenía, ya que había estado ahorrando, pudo llegar a pagar.

Después de eso pasó dos años bajo la protección de un buen hombre, un rico hombre y que parecía sentir latina de ella. En esa época ya era conocida como La Viuda Negra.

Ningún hombre más la querría y menos con tres hijos de tres hombres diferentes. Cada cual heredaría un título diferente y solo Draco Malfoy se encontraría en un futuro en la ruina. Esperaba que sus hermanos no lo dejarán nunca solo.

Así que con veintitrés años ya no esperaba encontrar a nadie a pesar de que su padre ansiaba que su protector la desposase.

La misma noche en que su padre se lo propuso, el hombre fue a buscarla y le solicitó una audiencia. Más no para pedir su mano como ella había temido, sino para decirle que podía estar tranquila que nunca le haría tal cosa.

En el tiempo que trascurrió en la casa de su protector conoció a tres jóvenes de los cuales se hizo muy amiga, segura como estaba que ninguno la solicitaría como esposa, se dejó curar las heridas por la amabilidad de los tres.

Sus nombres Lord Remus Lupin, Lord Sirius Black y Peter Pettigriw. La verdad es que se había sorprendido bastante de ver a esos jóvenes siendo amigos de un hombre tan mayor como lo era su protector, más nunca dijo nada al respecto.

Si bien era cierto que el joven Lord Sirius Black la miraba demasiado para su gusto, sabía lo suficiente de su familia para saber que él nunca la solicitaría como esposa.

En una ocasión paseando con sus tres hijos y en compañía del joven Lord Lupin le preguntó:

-¿Sabría usted decirme señor porque Lord Black no deja de mirarme cada vez con más insistencia?

-Nunca creeríais el motivo mi querida señora, así que dejaré que lo descubra por su propio medio si no le es inconveniente.

Desde aquel día Lili no volvió a preguntar y le restó importancia al darse cuenta de que Lord Sirius Black, la miraba no como mujer sino con cierta diversión y ansioso por algo. Parecía estar deseoso y expectante.

Los meses fueron pasando y así llegó la época de las nieves y con ella una noticia que hizo a su protector llenarse de alegría y solicitar a todos sus criados que prepararan la mejor de las cenas.

Nunca supo el motivo de aquello, más los tres jóvenes en cuestión comenzaron a frecuentar aún más la casa, y el joven Black cada vez que la miraba sonreía aún más.

En una ocasión se le acercó y le dijo:

-Mañana será un gran día sin ninguna duda.

Sin más se alejó riendo como un poseso.

Lord Lupin tan solo negó ante la actitud de su amigo y tras darle las buenas noches le deseo unos felices y tranquilos sueños añadiendo que eso pronto le sería casi imposible de conseguir. Y tras guiñarle un ojo se alejó con Peter Pettigriw a su lado y sonriendo de la misma manera enigmática.

Sin entender nada Lili se dirigió a sus aposentos, escuchó cuchicheos en toda la casa y movimiento de los criados. Debía de ser realmente un día muy especial ya que los criados no durmieron en toda la noche arreglando cosas.

El ambiente en la casa era cargado de nerviosismo y a la vez de alegría. Algunas criadas reían en bajo mientras cuchicheaban, además de ser regañadas por la ama de llaves.

Luego estaba su anfitrión que se pasó el día entero de un lado para otro de la sala y cada vez que llamaban a la puerta corría hasta la de la sala para asomarse a ver de quien se trataba.

En una de las ocasiones apareció Lord Sirius Black y llamo de forma insistente, su protector corrió como loco hacía la puerta y él mismo la abrió.

Su cara de enfado era todo un espectáculo y más cuando le propinó una fuerte colleja al joven Black por no parar de reírse de su cara:

-Lo que hubiera dado por poder enseñar esa cara a todo el mundo.

Su protector no contesto y así pasó el día entero hasta casi entrada la tarde noche que se le solicitó que fuera a cambiarse para la cena que ese día vendría alguien realmente especial para cenar.

Temiéndose que pudiera tratarse de un hombre se vistió con las ropas más recatadas que poseía, no deseaba por nada del mundo que la hicieran la exhibición de la noche una vez más.

Su padre llevaba bastante tiempo buscando candidatos más por una razón que ella desconocía no los conseguía y eso la hacía sentirse terriblemente segura, pero el visitante de esa noche al parecer regresaba de algún lugar. No podía arriesgarse a nada.

Una vez vestida y peinada con la ayuda de la doncella que su protector le había facilitado para esos casos, se dispuso a bajar.

Se encontraba en las escaleras que daban justo a la entrada de la casa bajando las mismas cuando el mayordomo corrió a abrir la puerta. Por esta entró un joven casi corriendo y riendo a la par:

-Gracias Sev, no veas la que está cayendo ahí fuera. Mira como me puse en el transcurso del carruaje hasta aquí.

Y sin añadir más comenzó a quitarse la blanca nieve de su pelo revelando una melena de color negro. Seguidamente intentó peinarse sin mucho éxito para declarar:

-Toma mi bufanda y mi abrigo amigo mío, yo voy a buscar el calor de la sala.

Dio unos pasos al interior de la casa y justo cuando ella llegaba al final de las escaleras intentando ignorarlo, él se percató de su presencia. No tardó en sentir su mirada en ella, y sin saber muy bien el motivo se sintió incomoda. Era la primera vez que eso le pasaba y por ello se enfadó, levantó su verde mirada hacía el frente y algo extraño la recorrió cuando los ojos color avellana de él se centraron en los suyos. La miraba como si fuese imposible que ella se encontrase allí.

Unos segundos después se encontraba con su mano entre las de él y él haciendo una reverencia para después decir:

-No me importa a ver muerto, si con ello recibo tu simple presencia ángel mío.

Ella abrió los ojos al máximo ante esas palabras dichas por él y seguidamente y nerviosa apartó su mano de las de él para declararle:

-Me temo señor que no está usted muerto y si ese fuese el caso no sería a mí a quien usted vería.

-¿Entonces que hacéis vos aquí recibiéndome?- Preguntó este algo extrañado ante su presencia para después decir entre dientes: -¿Acaso sois vos la nueva señora de la casa?

-Eso Milord no le importa en lo más mínimo. Si me disculpa, yo no vine a recibirlo, coincidió que bajaba de mis aposentos cuando usted llegó.

Mi señor me espera en la sala.

Ella comenzó a andar con prisa, más el joven no parecía dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente así que con pasos fuertes y seguros la siguió, estaba por coger su mano y hacerla girar cuando lo llamaron:

"_**James"**_

-James, Hijo mío, cuanto tiempo, tenía tantas ganas de que llegaras.

Su padre Lord Potter apareció justo para interponerse entre él y la joven dama, enfadado y sin saber el motivo respondió:

-Es un gusto verlo tan saludable padre, y sobre todo en tan buena compañía. No debe haberme echado tanto de menos cuando lo encuentro en tan buenas condiciones.

Este lo miró sin entender y de detrás de él salieron sus tres mejores amigos dese la infancia:

-Hey James, hermano, cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿cuatro, cinco años?

-Seis en realidad, y mira lo que me encuentro al regresar.

-O si, no lo sabes todo amigo mío.

La risa de su mejor amigo desde la infancia le hizo enfadar aún más, mientras miraba de reojo al hombre mayor y regordete que se encontraba al lado de la joven que él acababa de ver.

-O es cierto aún no te he presentado hijo mío. Ven acompáñame.

-No deseo conocer a nadie esta noche padre.

-Me temo que no podrás evitarlo.

Escuchó que Lord Lupin le susurraba, y él no pudo más que apretar con fuerza sus puños. Su padre lo guió hasta donde ella y ese hombre se encontraban para declarar:

-Mis queridos amigos, os quiero presentar a mi mayor orgullo, Él es James Potter, mi único hijo y heredero.

Hijo mío ellos son el señor Lord Evans y su única hija Lilian Evans.

James miró un momento a su padre con cierta sorpresa, para después escuchar a Sirius declarar:

-Apuesto diez a que creyó que era su madrastra.

-Eso es más que evidente Sirius. No ves la cara de estúpido que se le ha quedado.

Gruño por lo bajo y tras hacer una inclinación y con cierta calma en su interior sin un motivo claro, declaró:

-Es un placer conocerlos a ambos. Señorita.

Depositó un suave beso en la mano de ella mientras la miraba de reojo percatándose de que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-El placer es nuestro.

Declaró el padre de ella demasiado entusiasmado.

Él no le dio demasiada importancia a tal hecho y el resto de la velada pasó con él al pendiente de cada uno de sus pasos. Cuando llegó el momento de las despedidas acompañó a sus amigos a la puerta y justo cuando iba a cerrar la misma Sirius se lo impidió para declarar:

-¿Te gustó la sorpresa amigo?

-Será mejor que te calles.

Sin más y escuchando la risa de perro de su mejor amigo cerró la puerta con frustración. Era momento de despedirse de sus demás invitados como correspondía antes de marcharse a dormir y recuperarse de su viaje de regreso.

¿Quién lo iba a decir?, una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en sus labios mientras caminaba de regreso a la sala.

-Será mejor que vayamos todos a descansar ya Señor Evans. Y espero que este tema no se vuelva a tocar.

-Como desee señor.

El tono de voz de este era agrio y enfadado, buscó con la mirada a la joven, más no la localizó.

-Buenas noches señores, mañana será otro día estupendo y lleno de nuevas posibilidades sin duda.

Sin más el señor Evans se marchó dejando a padre e hijo solos en la sala.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí padre?

-Ellos son mis protegidos. En realidad ELLA, es mi protegida, pero él venía en el paquete.

Se colocó al lado de su padre después de haberse servido una copa de Brandy y esperó:

-Ella no ha tenido un camino muy bueno hijo mío, y yo tan solo pude brindarle mi mano ya que nadie más estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Y menos teniendo en cuenta su situación actual.

Su padre ya no dijo nada más tan solo se terminó su copa y se puso en pie para después declarar:

-Que descanses bien hijo mío. Me alegra que estés de vuelta en casa.

Él tan solo asintió y dijo a su vez:

-A mí también me gusta estar de regreso.

Sin más su padre se marchó dejándolo solo en la sala con sus pensamientos.

Como era de esperarse y teniendo en cuenta su primer encuentro, la casa de los Potter se volvió algo más animada, la sorpresa del joven Potter ante la visión de tres niños y cada uno de un hombre diferente lo trastornó un poco y más al saber los apellidos de los mismos.

Más con el tiempo y a pesar de llevarse mal con la madre, su relación con los pequeños era completamente diferente. La casa era más animada, sobre todo por la peleas no de los pequeños, sino de los dos mediados que allí vivían.

Las órdenes de uno siempre se contradecían de las órdenes del otro, los criados no sabían muy bien a quien obedecer y al final optaron por la opción más acertada, la orden más sensata era la que seguirían. Generalmente solía ser la de Lilian Evans, lo que enfadaba bastante a James, pues él era el verdadero señor de la casa o eso se suponía seis años atrás.

Por otra parte el padre de Lili no había parado en su propósito de buscar un nuevo pretendiente para su hija, y de hecho ya lo había encontrado.

Un joven bien parecido y de riqueza, si bien no tan grande como Lord Potter de considerable mención. Su nombre Lord Tom Riddle.

Más su buen aspecto y su posición no ocultaban ante nadie su despreciable forma de ser y su maldad, reflejada en sus oscuros ojos.

El joven fue autorizado por el padre a poder visitar a la joven siempre que lo desease a la casa Potter. Como era de esperarse el dueño de la misma no podía negar tal cosa, así que Lord Potter dio su consentimiento. Sin percatarse que el humor de su hijo empeoraba a cada visita del susodicho.

Cosa, que sus mejores amigos notaron sin mucho esfuerzo, comenzaron a frecuentar la casa aún más que antes para evitar que este cometiera suicidio social. A pesar de que Lili odiaba al señor Lord Riddle, debido a que lo había reconocido de la reunión privada de Lord Malfoy, no podía dejar de flirtear con él cada vez que veía al hijo de su protector cerca.

Deseaba que él la dejase en paz, más por otra parte eso no parecía funcionar del todo bien. Ahora, en lugar de llevarle la contraría siempre que podía la emboscaba cuando se encontraba sola y la hacía enfurecer de mil maneras diferentes. Aunque lo cierto era que ella no se quedaba atrás.

Llegó la semana antes de la boda y las visitas del pretendiente se hicieron más y más frecuentes, consiguiendo que los nervios de James Potter, se desbordaran hasta tal punto que en mitad de una reunión con los hombres, él la vio retirarse y excusándose con una tontería que ni siquiera había pensado con claridad la siguió.

Justo cuando ella estaba por entrar en el vestíbulo que la llevaría a las escaleras, él la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella. Obviando todas las protestas de ella la condujo a una de las salas que menos se utilizaba de la casa y tras hacerla entrar cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo señor?

-¿Y tú?

Ella lo miró sin entender y declaró:

-Me disponía a prepararme para la cena, mi padre me mandó cambiarme para estar más presentable.

-Sin duda, para atraer más a Riddle.

-Mi futuro esposo señor. Y me gustaría que no utilizara semejante tono al referirse a él.

James apretó con fuerza sus puños, molesto ante la defensa de ella, por sus palabras de ese hombre.

-Es cierto su futuro esposo. Pero dígame una cosa señorita Evans, ¿qué cree que hará este con sus tres hijos?

-Lo que cualquier otro caballero señor.

James rió abiertamente e inquirió:

-Sin ninguna duda. Los mandará a los tres a un reformatorio, los alejará de usted y si puede los despojará de todo. Eso es lo que su querido caballero hará con sus amados hijos.

Aunque es posible que eso a usted le convenga y es lo que desee.

Lilian Evans se dejó llevar por el enfado y caminó hasta acercarse a él para cruzarle la cara de una bofetada y seguidamente levantar la mano de nuevo dispuesta a propinarle una segunda.

Más él la detuvo:

-Ni se le ocurra señorita. Ambos sabemos que lo que acaba de hacer es fruto de que mis palabras eran certeras.

-Miserable, nunca comprenderá como me siento. Y nunca, entiéndame bien, nunca pondría mi porvenir por encima de lo más sagrado que tengo señor Potter. Y eso lo crea o no son mis tres hijos.

-No es lo que parece señora. Bien que está dispuesta a entregarse a ese ser.

-Yo soy entregada a quien me ha comprado. No por ello significa que me guste. Ojala nunca tuviera que estar en presencia de ningún hombre más. Desprecio a todos los de su ralea.

James apretó aún más su mano sobre la muñeca de ella y tiró para acercarla a él:

-No es eso lo que demuestra señora. De hecho parece muy a gusto en compañía de él.

-Tanto como con la suya.

Esas palabras lo golpearon, que lo comparara con ese hombre lo hizo enfadar más que nada:

-En ese caso espero que disfrute de su futuro matrimonio señora.

La soltó a la par que la alejaba de él y sin más se acercó a la puerta para marcharse:

-¿Y ya está?

Fue un simple susurro por parte de ella, más él lo escuchó, se giró a mirarla entre sorprendido e inseguro y acercándose a ella le dijo:

-¿A qué se refiere señora?

Ella lo miró un momento para después negar y comenzó a alejarse. James en esta ocasión se acercó más a ella y esta acabó dando con su espalda contra una de las paredes.

Él se acercó hasta impedirle ver nada más que a él, aunque en la penumbra de la estancia tampoco se podía ver demasiado.

-¿Qué más quiere?

-Nada, no sé porque he dicho tal cosa, yo estaba soñando despierta. No volverá a pasar señor Potter.

Apartó la mirada de él intentando que no leyese sus ojos, pues no quería descubrirse ante él.

-¿Soñando despierta?, ¿Y qué sueño era ese señorita Evans?

Lili no pudo dejar de sentir un escalofrío al escucharlo nombrarla por su apellido real, ojala no dejara de ser libre. Sin poder contenerse lo miró directamente a los ojos y él pareció sorprendido ante lo que ella le dejó ver:

-Que por una vez, alguien podría salvarme. Que….

Más James no llegaría a saber lo que ella iba a continuar diciendo pues se dejó llevar por lo que esos ojos verdes le estaban pidiendo. Cortó las distancias que los separaban y atrapó los labios de ella con los suyos. El beso fue cuidado y dulce.

Para Lilian Evans devastador. James estaba tan centrado en lo que estaba haciendo que no se percató de que alguien abría la puerta de la sala y al ver tal escena soltaba una risita divertida y la puerta se volvía a cerrar mientras él cantaba una cancioncilla de triunfo.

Se separaron enseguida y James declaró:

-Lamento mi comportamiento Lady Evans. No volverá a suceder. De hecho es mejor que lo olvidemos.

Ante esas palabras Lili pareció recuperar su personalidad y declaró:

-Espero que lo haya disfrutado señor, ahora si me disculpa, he de ponerme presentable.

Abandonó la estancia dejando a James Potter solo en la sala mientras maldecía entre dientes. La cena esa noche fue de lo más incómoda para James y Lili, más para los amigos de este era toda una diversión.

"_**Lili"**_

Solo un día y una noche y sería la esposa de Lord Tom Riddle, ella se encontraba mirando en ese momento por la ventana de la sala hacía el jardín. En este se encontraban, Lord Sirius Black, junto con Lord James Potter y sus tres hijos.

El mayor de los tres corría hacía Lord James Potter con una sonrisa en su rostro y parecía realmente el hijo de este. Desde lejos podría confundir a cualquiera.

Por otra parte estaba Ron pelirrojo como ella, más con ojos azules como su padre Lord Weasley. Este se encontraba al lado de su niñera, que tenía a Draco entre sus brazos el cual ya contaba con dos años de edad.

Viendo a este con sus hijos no podía dejar de sonreír, cuando lo escuchó reír al caer al suelo porque Neville se había tirado a sus brazos, no pudo apartar su mirada de los labios de él e inconscientemente se llevó dos de sus dedos a sus propios labios.

Estaba tan perdida en sus recuerdos que Lord Lupin la sorprendió al decirle:

-Es increíble lo correcto que parece todo.

Ella se sobresaltó un momento para después mirarlo de reojo y con cierta extrañeza y declaró:

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Me temo Lady Evans, que no puede contradecirme a la hora de decir que James parece realmente el padre de esos pequeños. Es más diría que el pequeño Neville ya lo ha adoptado como tal.

-Me temo que mañana eso se acabará.

-¿Se teme?

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y él tan solo sonrió de forma gentil para después mirar hacia el lugar y decir:

-Se ha enamorado de James, ¿verdad?

Lili abrió los ojos sorprendida ante sus palabras, para después enrojecer y negar con fuerza:

-Si eso creía. ¿No cree que sería bueno hablar con su protector de ello?

-No hay nada de qué hablar.

-Mañana sí que será muy tarde para hablar.

Sin decirle nada más, se marchó de la sala tras hacerle una última reverencia.

Lili algo trastornada volvió a mirar a través de la ventana mientras sentía como una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla. Más por mucho que lo odiase, no podía condenar a Lord James Potter a ser el marido de la llamada Viuda Negra. A que todos cuantos los conocían se dedicaran a señalarlo por donde pasara.

Solo ella debía cargar con tremenda carga, nadie más que ella.

La noche llegó rápida y silenciosa, a pesar de que la tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente, sobre todo si James y Lili se encontraban en la misma estancia. La cena de bodas fue todo lo que se podía esperar de una cena de la alta sociedad, con su correspondiente baile, y con las parejas esperadas.

Más casi al final de la noche, el novio en cuestión quiso marcar ante el que consideraba su rival su territorio de forma contundente. Y aun a sabiendas de que hacer tal cosa no era adecuado, no le importó, besó a la novia delante de todos los presentes.

El odio y enfado se reflejaron enseguida en la mirada de la persona esperada y la sonrisa y la satisfacción ante tal logro en la cara del novio.

El enfado de James era aún más debido a la sumisión de ella, a su respuesta, devolviendo el beso de forma igualada. Más tras terminar tal acción Lilian se disculpó dispuesta a marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Y sobre todo no estallar en llanto delante de todos los presentes.

James sin poder controlarse la siguió sin dudar, una vez más antes de dejarla subir a la seguridad de su habitación la apresó en el pasillo que la llevaba a la misma y la encerró en el despacho de la planta de arriba. Ella se sorprendió ante tal gesto por parte de él y recrimino:

-Señor, quiero irme a acostar. Mañana me espera un día bastante duro y me gustaría encontrarme presenta…

-Al cuerno como quieras encontrarte mañana mujer. –La violencia y el enfado en la voz del mismo la hizo morderse el labio inferior, él se giró a mirarla de frente y caminó hasta ella para decir entre dientes: -Aquí lo que verdaderamente me importa es lo que quieres en verdad.

-Quiero casarme mañana con Lord Tom Riddle.

La risa amarga que abandonó los labios de James la hizo mirarlo sin entender a lo que él la cogió de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo y le declaró:

-Deseas tanto ese matrimonio como yo.

-¿Qué….?

-No hace falta explicaciones a lo evidente Lilian.

El escucharlo susurrar su nombre a tan poca distancia de sus labios la hizo sentir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y ya no tuvo posibilidad de escapatoria cuando él le susurró casi de seguido: -Quiero tenerle Lili, y sé que tú deseas lo mismo que yo.

Sin esperar más que la cara de sorpresa que ella dejó ver ante tal declaración, James terminó con la distancia que los separaba y la besó. Lili esperaba un beso cargado de enfado y violento, más resultó ser el más cálido que nunca nadie le había dado.

Este se intensificó con demasiado entusiasmo, y ella no dudo en responder de la misma manera. Después de todo una vez no podría hacerle ningún daño. No era virgen ni pura, su futuro marido era consciente de ello, y nunca sabría que él la había tenido. Y mucho menos que ella lo amaba casi con desesperación.

A sabiendas de que solo podría estar con él esa noche se aferró a su rebelde cabello negro y lo acercó más a ella. Él se separó lo justo para llevar su mano a la mejilla de ella y borrar el rastro de una lágrima que había comenzado a viajar por esta:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Solo esta noche, James por favor hazme olvidar el futuro que me espera. Solo por una vez demuéstrame lo que es ser amada de verdad, y corresponder ese mismo amor.

James no lo dudó ni un segundo más, apresó los labios de ella y tras darle un mordisco en el labio inferior y obligarla a abrir sus labios para él, se dispuso a disfrutar del dulce sabor de hasta el lugar más insignificante de su boca.

El beso fue subiendo de temperatura, a la par que Lili sentía que no era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Era la primera vez que alguien la conseguía hacer flaquear con un simple beso, y ni que decir de que respondiera con la misma intensidad.

Deseaba tenerlo más y más cerca de ella, deseaba no tener que separarse nunca de él, más sabía que sería cosa de una sola noche. James la hizo caminar hasta el escritorio del despacho y sin mirar y mucho menor tener cuidado con las cosas de encima del mismo las apartó y la hizo a ella subir en este. Sus labios abandonaron los de Lili e hicieron un recorrido por su cuello hasta casi rozar la tela que ocultaba sus pequeños, pero bien formados pechos.

Lili sintió un escalofrío y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dejarse llevar y sobre todo a sentir. Tiró de James y lo obligó a volver a besarla, él por su parte no se opuso a ello, y tan solo llevó una de sus manos hacía la parte baja del vestido que esta portaba, para seguidamente acariciar con extremo cuidado y con calma desde el tobillo de ella hasta la rodilla para dejar allí reposando su mano un instante.

La sintió acercarse más a él y en un momento de cierto control, James se acercó a su oído para mientras le dejaba un reguero de besos decirle:

-Si voy a hacer esto contigo quiero que sea bien. La mesa de un despacho no es lugar para una señorita.

La cogió en brazos y ella lo hizo prisionero entre sus piernas mientras solicitaba una vez más sus labios con ansia. Salieron del despacho con el mayor silencio posible y James se dirigió derecho a su habitación. Para él ella ya era suya y de nadie más. Por lo que su lugar solo estaba en el lugar donde él se encontrase.

Sev los vio más como un buen criado se mantuvo al margen para que la joven no se percatara de que habían sido descubiertos en tremenda situación. Él era un criado de años de la casa Potter, y ante todo discreto. Si no hubiese sido así nunca habrían conservado su puesto de trabajo durante tanto tiempo. Su familia y él.

Ambos jóvenes embargados por el deseo y la adrenalina del momento no pensaron ni en la remota pero muy segura posibilidad de ser pillados. James cerró la puerta de su recamara y seguidamente se dirigió a donde se encontraba su cama. Lentamente, con cuidado y sin separarse mucho de ella, quizás por el temor de que recapacitase, la depositó en la misma dejándose arrastrar por ella a su lado.

Los besos y caricias se fueron intensificando, las respiraciones se confundían con los gemidos emitidos por cada uno de ellos. Más eso ya no era suficiente y deseaban más, estar uno con el otro, olvidarse del mañana, demostrarse ambos que se pertenecían a pesar de lo que otros dijeran o quisieran.

Las ropas de James fueron las primeras en comenzar a perderse del campo de visión de los amantes. A la par que James la hacía a ella sentarse en su regazo de manera que los cordeles que mantenían el vestido sujeto se enredaban en sus dedos, los cuales deseaban ser más mañosos para deshacerse de ellos.

Más pronto que tarde el vestido comenzó a resbalar por los hombros de Lili, revelando lentamente su blanca piel a los ojos de un James deseoso de ver más. Los besos se volvieron más urgentes y sus manos más diestras a pesar de los nervios. Pronto el vestido acompañó al chaleco, corbata y camisa de James en algún lugar de la habitación. O encima de la cama confundiéndose con la colcha o bien en el suelo frío.

Lo cierto es que eso importaba bien poco. James gruñó un poco frustrado al percatarse de que aunque el vestido ya no era un estorbo, aún debía pelearse con el corsé que ella portaba. Uno que lo dejó sin aliento al comprobar lo que esa simple prenda podía hacer al pecho de una joven de por sí ya bastante hermosa.

-Eres un ángel en verdad.

-Te equivocas, soy más parecida al mal James. Por ello esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

-Estás muy equivocada al respecto. Y yo te demostraré tu realidad Lili. Eres mía y ya nadie más podrá decir lo contrario.

Sin dejarla protestar volvió a fundirse en un beso con ella, a la par que conseguía deshacerse también del corsé. Este fue sacado por la cabeza de ella, pues no quería separarse de su cuerpo.

Cuando los ojos de ambos se volvieron a encontrar, Lili percibió el calor en sus mejillas al saberse observada por él ocasionando que James murmurara:

-Te amo Lilian Evans, a ti y a los tuyos.

Lili acarició su rostro para después murmurar:

-Hazlo ya James.

Y después lo volvió a besar, a pesar de todo James no pudo evitar ver en la oscuridad que Lili estaba llorando y que a su vez con su cuerpo quería demostrarle lo que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta, por algún motivo que él no llegaba a comprender.

Más no pudo seguir negándose a sí mismo lo que ella le estaba pidiendo. Llevó sus manos a los muslos de ella, para comenzar a quitarle con lentitud las ligas y a su vez las medias que hacían imposible aún acariciar su blanca y suave piel. A la par que hacía ese proceso la obligó a ella a ir recostándose en la cama.

Una vez quitadas ambas medias, acarició cada una de sus largas piernas sin dejar de mirarla un segundo. La deseaba y amaba de igual manera, más ella parecía dispuesta a entregarse a otro después de esa noche. Él no podía permitir tal cosa, y no sería James Potter si así fuese. Con una sonrisa traviesa adornando su rostro llegó en su caricia a la cintura de ella.

La acercó a él demostrándole con el roce de sus partes más íntimas lo mucho que la deseaba y suscitando en ella un deseo que nunca antes él había contemplado en una mujer.

Siempre había pensado que Lilian Evans sería una mujer recatada hasta en el último aspecto de su vida. Más cuando ella lo obligó a girar y quedar así a su merced se descubrió a si mismo sorprendido.

Lili lo besó en esta ocasión pidiendo más de él, y no parecía dispuesta a esperar para recibirlo, por lo que él volvió de nuevo a tomar el control y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos se despidió de la única prenda que le impedía poseer lo que más ansiaba.

Mientras llevaba esa acción a cabo James aprovechó para perderse en el sabor casi adictivo de la piel de Lili. Sobre todo el que sus pechos le revelaron. Sus labios se cernieron sobre ellos, mientras Lili dejaba escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y volvía a jugar con su cabello.

-James.

Ese simple susurro lo hizo volverse casi loco, llevó su mano en una caricia hacía los muslos de ella y se dispuso a acariciarla con cuidado. Si bien era cierto que ella ya no era virgen, deseaba que esa experiencia para ella fuera incomparable. Enseguida la sintió doblarse hacía él, y más cuando poco a poco comenzó a acariciarla de forma cada vez más y más íntima.

Ella una vez más susurró su nombre, más ahora lo hizo con el deseo impreso en su voz. Por toda respuesta a su voz él abandonó el lugar que tanto le había embrujado, para acercarse a su oído y susurrarle con una voz ronca y cargada del mismo deseo de ella:

-¿Qué deseas ángel mío?

Ella no respondió enseguida tan solo se aferró a él con mayor fuerza a la vez que él intensificaba sus caricias.

-Dime Lil, dime que quieres.

-Todo…..Quiero todo de ti.

Volvió su rostro hacía el de él y no pudo esperar más, ver sus ojos verdes nublados por el deseo, sentir sus siempre cálidas y suaves manos, aferrarse a su antebrazo con fuerza hasta casi hacerle daño, contemplar sus cabellos rojos, humedecidos y completamente sueltos sobre su propia cama, más sobre todo saber que era por él, lo hizo tomar la decisión de unirse a ella de una vez por todas.

Con cuidado abandonó sus caricias para situarse entre medias de sus piernas, y seguidamente colocarse dispuesto al fin a unírsele en el mayor de los placeres existentes.

Lili no tardó en arquearse contra él cuando lo sintió dentro. James comenzó con cuidado y lentamente mientras que ella llevaba ambas manos a la espalda de él y lo acercaba más a ella.

Parecía dispuesta a fundirse con él de forma literal.

-¿Por qué lloras?, ¿Acaso te estoy haciendo daño?

Lili negó a sus preguntas en el momento en que lo volvía a besar y se movía de forma que él gimió entre medias del beso ante la tortura de ella.

-No quiero un paseo lento James. Deseo todo de ti. Y tú eres de todo menos tranquilo.

Él gruñó al sentirla moverse con más ímpetu y sin poder controlarse más se dejó llevar. Ambos llegaron a la par al climax del momento. Sus voces se fundieron en el nombre del otro.

Sus besos se mezclaron con las palabras llenas de deseo, pero no de sinceridad total, pues James no llegó a escuchar en ningún momento las palabras que él ya había pronunciado.

La noche transcurrió con mayor rapidez de la acostumbrada, al menos para los dos amantes. Estaban ambos uno en los brazos del otro deseando que la luz del sol no llegara nunca, más eso era imposible.

Justo cuando se estaban despidiendo la puerta de la habitación se abrió con brusquedad revelando en la entrada no solo a Lord Potter, protector de Lili Evans y padre de James, sino al padre de la misma.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto y sin ser capaz a escuchar lo que su protector pudiera llegar a reclamarle, Lili se tapó con la sabana de seda de la cama de James y sin poder evitar que las lágrimas aparecieran en sus ojos susurró:

-Lo lamento mucho señor. Hoy mismo me marcharé, podrán hacer como si esto nunca pasó.

El padre de Lili profirió en gritos y se marchó detrás de su hija, demasiado enfadado para que ambos Potter no temieran por la salud de ella. Más cuando James iba a salir en su ayuda su padre lo detuvo:

-¿Qué crees que haces James?, Esa muchacha es viuda, no por una sino por tres veces. Tiene ya tres hijos de los que cuidar. No es una joven bien vista entre nuestras amistades. ¿Qué crees que conseguirás con esto?

-No la perderé padre, no esta vez.

Su padre abrió los ojos al máximo ante sus palabras para mirarlo intrigado y sorprendido; y murmurar:

-¿Acaso me estás diciendo que la razón de tú marcha fue….

No terminó la frase ya que James lo interrumpió:

-Si padre, ella era la muchacha, ella ha sido siempre. No quisiste escucharme en su momento. Comprendo tus motivos y por ello no te reprocharé el que la perdiese en esa ocasión. Más tú mismo la colocaste en mí camino cuando yo creí haberla olvidado, ahora no puedes exigirme que la deje marchar.

-Pero…

-Puedes hacer dos cosas padre; aceptarlo y mantenerme aquí. O desheredarme y olvidarte de mí. Sea la que sea la que escojas, la mía siempre será la misma y es estar a su lado y proteger a sus hijos con mi vida si es preciso.

Sin más James salió de su propia recamara dejando a su padre en esta, justo cuando estaba por llegar al cuarto de Lili e impedir lo que el padre de esta le fuera hacer su padre colocó una de sus manos en su hombro y le dijo:

-Los criados de esta casa, siempre han sido discretos, ante todo lo que aquí ha sucedido en el pasado. Supe que algo estaba pasando cuando Sev vino a servirme el desayuno y dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa que la señorita Lilian era toda una joya impredecible. Claro está el padre de ella no entendió y preguntó a qué se refería, enseguida, comentó que la dama no había dormido en su recamara, y que estaba por apostar que no había dormido sola. Sus ojos se clavaron en tu asiento en la mesa, mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa socarrona. Para mí es evidente que le dijiste algo a Sev. James no me opondré, nunca cometeré los errores que cometieron en el pasado conmigo y tú madre. Eres libre de escoger, más procura no lamentar nunca esa elección tuya.

-Puedes apostar a que no lo haré.

Sin más ambos entraron en la recamara, y James sin poder contenerse se lanzó contra el padre de Lili al verlo a él pegando a esta. A pesar del altercado y de la fuerte discusión que siguió la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Y esa es la historia de Lilian Potter, la que ahora contaba con cuarenta y cuatro años de edad y cuatro hijos:

Neville Longbottom, veintiséis años de edad, cabello negro y siempre bien peinado, ojos negros, fuerte, no muy alto y algo regordete, más gentil, buena persona, amante de los viñedos como su padre antes que él. Poco arrogante y si muy humilde, locamente enamorado de Hanna Granger, una jovencita de veinticinco años de edad y perteneciente a una gran y respetable familia. Rubia, de ojos marrones y con el mismo carácter de este. Ambos tímidos y sin ser capaces de dar el paso decisivo que los podría llevar a la felicidad absoluta.

Por otra parte Ronald Weasley veinticuatro años, ojos azules que encandilaba a todas las jovencitas que lo miraban. Alto, apuesto de cabellos rojos y al igual que su hermano mayor bien peinados. De complexión fuerte, hasta cierto punto inteligente, más ingenuo y un buenazo. Aunque muy seguido se dejaba llevar por los celos más que por su sentido del deber por lo que debía de pedir en demasiadas ocasiones perdón por sus errores. Amante de su soltería y terriblemente enfadado por la cláusula para cobrar su herencia y conseguir su título.

Draco Malfoy, veintitrés años de edad, cabellos rubios casi platinos, a pesar de gustarle cuidar mucho su aspecto le resultaba casi imposible debido a su hermano menor a quien estaba muy ligado. Amante de las mujeres, guapo en extremo, arrogante, de estatura aceptable y complexión normal, elegante y astuto, muy calculador y sobre todo perspicaz. No se le escapaba nada a la vez que era consciente que debía pescar a una mujer rica cuando decidiera abandonar la casa de sus padres. El único de los hermanos que solo poseía un título vacío.

Y por último y no menos importante de echo uno de los mayores protagonistas de esta historia Harry James Potter, veinte años de edad que se cumplían ese mismo día, ojos verde acaramelados, pelo negro rebelde e imposible de peinar al igual que el de su padre. De la misma estatura que su hermano Draco, a quien le gustaba fastidiar despeinándolo cada vez que se arreglaba y estaban a punto de salir. Inteligente, apuesto, elegante, astuto, amante de los animales, las peleas con espada y el tiro al blanco. Rico sin problemas y dispuesto a compartirlo con su hermano Draco a pesar de lo mucho que este se niega a aceptar limosnas como él lo llama. Las mujeres que siempre lo están rodeando lo agobian, le gustan como a todos, más él prefiere divertirse y no le da importancia al matrimonio y a las mujeres en sí.

Por otra parte se encuentra la familia Granger compuesta por Jean Granger y George Granger no hay mucho que decir de estos en cuestión salvo que no tuvieron heredero varón y todo lo que tuvieron fue cuatro hijas:

Hanna Granger, veinticinco años ya descrita arriba. Ama a sus hermanas por sobre todas las cosas más desea poder ser feliz y tener un buen esposo y ser a su vez la esposa más cualificada y adecuada.

Luna Granger veintitrés años, rubia al igual que su hermana mayor, ojos azules como el cielo. Casi siempre en las nubes, ama la naturaleza y los animales, le gusta mucho montar y es una gran amazona. Es bastante alta y por ello le cuesta mucho encontrar marido aunque tampoco le importa demasiado. Después de todo hasta que su hermana mayor no se case ella no podrá hacerlo pues sería deshonrarla e humillarla a ella. Ella y su hermana menor se llevan de maravilla.

Ginebra Granger, veintiún años, pelo entre castaño y pelirrojo más tirando a este último, ojos castaños, amante de las historias de amor que todas sus amigas le han contado. Ilusionada con vivir con el príncipe azul y deseosa de agradar. Celosa, calculadora, amante de los que la aman, imparable si se lo propone. Encantadora y sobre todo le gusta tener a todos los chicos al pendiente de ella. Desde niña le han dicho que es hermosa y le encanta que se lo repitan. Se cuida mucho y siempre está pendiente de su aspecto. Solo Hanna puede comprenderla en ese aspecto. Más no deja de querer al resto de sus hermanas y está dispuesta a todo por protegerlas.

Y por último y al igual que el protagonista masculino, nuestra protagonista femenina; Hermione Jean Granger, diecinueve años, no cree en lo del amor eterno. Odia a todos los chicos que la rodean porque solo piensan en como acercarse a sus hermanas. Eso tampoco le preocupa demasiado pues ella prefiere los libros, escribir a su vez y ser independiente. Sus padres no saben que van a hacer con ella, más están seguros de poder casarla con alguien en algún momento, sobre todo cuando ella entienda la realidad de no poder vivir sola. A pesar de tener los ideales que tenía. Le gustan los animales y en secreto ella y su hermana Luna practican esgrima y tiro con arco, además de a ver practicado el tiro al blanco.

Quien les concede todo sus caprichos a Luna y Hermione no es otro más que su abuelo materno Albus Dumbledore, un hombre que se casó joven y tuvo a su única hija a la edad de diecisiete años. A su vez su hija había encontrado a su amado a los dieciséis y veinte años después ahí se encontraba con cincuenta y cuatro años y cuatro nietas con edades casaderas y desesperado por la suerte de cada una de ellas.

Un hombre astuto, demasiado para su buen criterio y que lo lleva a incontables atolladeros, en uno de esos problemas es que conoció a James Potter padre de familia con cuarenta y cuatro años y con cuatro hijos en edades adecuadas y posiciones envidiables.

Por lo que al ser invitado al cumpleaños del menor de los hijos de Potter, no dudo en hablar a su vez con su hija y así plantearle la posibilidad viable de hacer a los jóvenes conocerse.

_**Pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero me digan que les parece y si quieren que la siga subiendo o no. Nos vemos en el dos si así lo desean.**_

_**Está en este ranking porque aunque no sean muchas es posible que haya alguna que otra escena de amor por lo que he de ponerlo en este.**_

_**Buybuy y gracias a todos por leer y mandar Rewies.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Aquí tenéis el capítulo dos, espero os guste._

_Gracias por agregar mi historia a favoritos y a las alertas._

_Sobre todo gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia y leerla._

_**Jetaime**: Gracias por tus palabras, ¿consideras que lo subí rápido? Ya me dirás que te parece nos vemos en el siguiente y disfruta._

_**Smithblack:** Espero que siga pareciéndote interesante y gracias por leer y comentar._

_**Inkdestiny:** Como verás no todo será culpa de Albus, aunque alguna metedura sí que cometerá. Espero te guste, nos vemos en el siguiente cap._

_**Capítulo 2:**_

Esplendor, glamur, música adecuada, comida de la más selecta y exquisita selección, el vino como nunca antes lo había probado. De los viñedos de Lord Longbottom, como era de esperezarse tratándose de la fiesta del que era su hermano menor.

Si bien todo era lo mejor de lo mejor en la famosa casa de los Potter, también era cierto que los invitados no estaban acorde con el estatus de la misma. La casa estaba repleta, más no se hallaban la mayoría de la alta sociedad. La familia Granger era una de las pocas familias que destacaban en la fiesta.

Debido a que quizás eran una de las cinco o seis casas de respetable nombre que allí se encontraban. Hermione Granger la menor de todas las hijas Granger. Con diecinueve años de edad se encontraba un poco apartada de toda la gente mientras en su mano reposaba una copa de vino (el cual su padre le había obligado a diluir con un poco de agua), observando todo a su alrededor.

El cabeza de familia de la familia Black, una familia de incalculable valor en la alta sociedad ya que pertenecía casi a la realeza, se encontraba al lado del que al parecer era su mejor amigo y de la llamada Viuda Negra.

Ella sabía que no era de buen gusto utilizar tal nombre, más siempre que se hablaba de ella era mediante este, precisamente por ello se la veía en contadas ocasiones. Para ser más exactos solo si eras un invitado de las fiestas Potter podrías llegar a verla.

Por supuesto que a nadie le importaba lo más mínimo ese detalle, el desaire era mayor porque ni siquiera el gran Lord Potter, aparecía en otras reuniones debido a que no estaba dispuesto a que a su esposa se la hiciera de menos. Hermione Granger no pudo dejar de fijar sus ojos achocolatados, en el hombre que había revolucionado hace veinte años a toda la alta sociedad.

Un hombre que a pesar de los años podría aún conseguir a cuanta mujer se propusiese, más sus ojos avellana, estaban fijos en su esposa. Ella no podía negar que era una mujer muy bella y aún más elegante, y si no fuera por su pasado una digna portadora del apellido que llevaba. Más en ese mundo todo era discutido.

Lord Lupin, también se encontraba entre los invitados, era otro soltero de oro para todas las mujeres en edades casaderas. Incluso ella misma se había imaginado casada con alguno de esos Lores amigos de Lord Potter. Lord Sirius Orión Black o Lord Remus Jhon Lupin. Ambos con nombre, posición y aspecto, además de una gran reputación.

Uno de mujeriego, el otro de gentil y bueno. Su hermana Ginny se esmeraba lo indecible por conseguir a alguno de los dos. Y siempre que había una reunión importante y sabía de la asistencia de alguno de ellos dos al lugar, ella se pasaba horas arreglándose y vistiéndose. Su hermana Luna y ella por el contrario, siempre acababan regañadas y siendo castigadas. Aunque siempre conseguían escapar de estos porque su abuelo las ayudaba.

Era bien sabido que ellas eran las consentidas de Lord Albus Dumbledore, aunque Luna siempre repetía que en realidad, ella era la favorita y Luna solo una colateral ayudante.

Hermione siempre le discutía tal afirmación, más no podía hacer nada cuando su abuelo hacía algún regalo a sus nietas y el de ella casi siempre era el de más valor.

-¿Qué te tiene con esa sonrisa en los labios, mi pequeña?

La voz de precisamente quien estaba pensando se escuchó a su lado:

-Recordaba que en una semana yo misma cumpliré veinte años abuelo.

-Sí, me temo que eso es cierto. –Su abuelo se quedó callado unos momentos para fijarse en la fiesta y después decir: -Unos invitados poco comunes, para una casa tan respetada.

Ella tan solo asintió a su afirmación para decir:

-Según tengo entendido, ellos proclamaron que solo los dignos de estar aquí, aquí se encontrarían.

-¿Más, cuál crees que es el criterio seguido para decidir tal cosa?

Se encogió de hombros sin saber que contestar a esa pregunta y su abuelo sonrió de medio lado para después decir:

-Veras, aquella señora es Molly Weasley, y su marido Arthur Weasley, ambos tienen unos cuantos hijos varones en su haber, más no una posición elevada entre los nuestros. Tienen un corazón de oro y según creo comparte lo poco que puedan tener con los que más lo puedan necesitar. Son los tíos pobres de Ronald Weasley el segundo hijo mayor de los Potter. Aquel pelirrojo.

Ella no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde este señalaba: Se encontró con un chico bastante apuesto, más algo le decía que el pobre no era de los más listos. Reía alegremente rodeado de sus parientes. Los cuales no es que fueran demasiado bien vestidos, más se comportaban con decoro y hablaban con soltura, el hombre en cuestión se le notaban aún más los modales que a la pobre mujer, la cual parecía ser una campesina fuera de su lugar.

-La señora mayor que se encuentra entre Hanna y el joven Neville Longbottom el mayor de los Potter, es la tatarabuela amargada del mismo. Es una señora bastante mayor, más parece decidida a sobrevivir a todo el mundo. No sabría decirte la edad que tiene. Solo que su nieto no está dispuesto a que lo deje. Ama a la mujer casi tanto como a su madre a pesar de que no dudo en su día de renegar de la mujer y de él.

El joven Neville está siendo presionado para casarse cuanto antes, ¿quién crees que sea la elegida por su tatarabuela?, Porque yo no dudo que ella será la que haga la elección, por mucho que le pese al muchacho.

Hermione miró al chico en cuestión, y sin saber por qué se fijó en la señora mayor, la cual iba vestida de forma demasiado llamativa, ésta por su parte miraba de reojo a su nieto y con el ceño fruncido a su querida hermana mayor Hanna. Ella miró también hacía esta y no pudo evitar achicar los ojos ante lo que su hermana parecía estar dejando ver. ¿Acaso su hermana estaba por cometer una locura?

-Allí vemos a los orgullos Black. La viuda Narcisa Black y por supuesto su joven hermana de diecinueve años de edad y dispuesta a cazar un joven cuanto antes, para que no la casen con el viejo y amargado Lestrange. Según todo el mundo dice, Lord Sirius Black, está deseando deshacerse de esas dos. Esperemos que ninguno de nuestros amigos caiga en sus redes. Si bien la posición que adquirirían sería muy elevada, temo que no disfrutarían demasiado de su vida conyugal.

Ella miró a su abuelo el cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y le guiñaba un ojo de forma cómplice. Lo vio llevarse una copa a los labios y vaciarla a la par que paraba a un criado y cogía otra nueva y llena.

Ella aprovechó para mirar a la chica Bellatrix Black y se encontró con una joven de cabellos negros oscuros y ojos azules. Más sus ojos eran fríos y no sonreía para nada.

Se percató de que miraba fijamente hacía un punto de la gran sala y con curiosidad miró hacía el mismo lugar que ella.

Se encontró con dos jóvenes de entre veinte y veinticinco años de edad que estaban jugando. El más alto estaba intentando impedir que el otro le revolviera su platino cabello. Ambos sonreían y parecían estar como en casa.

El que no dejaba el pelo del otro soltó una carcajada que la hizo sonreír, la alegría que emanaba ese chico era contagiosa. Se percató de que ahora no solo ella y la otra chica miraban a esos dos chicos, sino que casi todos se habían centrado en ellos.

En un momento en que el muchacho que se acababa de reír se giró, sus ojos la dejaron sin respiración. Un color verde jade, con un brillo de inteligencia y astucia, su cabello negro azabache y totalmente rebelde. Sus labios perfectos en su fino rostro, y una pequeña nariz que parecía encajada en su rostro. A pesar de lo joven que era se podía apreciar cierta fuerza en él.

-Ahí tenemos a los más deseados de esta promoción de solteros jóvenes, y los cuales sin duda darán de que hablar, los hijos menores de los Potter. Draco Malfoy y el cumpleañero Harry James Potter, heredero, no solo de la riqueza Potter y el título, sino de unos hermosos ojos verde jade, más llamativos incluso que los de su ya de por si madre, Lady Lilian Potter.

-Ha llegado el momento de brindar por mi hijo menor. Harry ven aquí.

La voz de Lord Potter se hizo escuchar en el lugar, y el joven a quien Hermione estaba mirando aún empujó al rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando este le dijo algo por lo bajo. Con cuidado comenzó a caminar hacía sus padres y se colocó en medio de ambos con su sonrisa aun brillando en su rostro.

-Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí, para celebrar el veinteavo cumpleaños de mi hijo. Es un orgullo para mí y deseo que siga así por muchos años. Por Harry James Potter Felicidades.

-FELICIDADES.

Todos los invitados a una alzaron sus copas en alto mientras que el joven brindaba con las copas de sus padres y luego uno a uno sus hermanos se acercaban para hacer lo mismo.

El último en acercarse al cumpleañero fue también el más llamativo; Lord Sirius Black llevaba una botella en una de sus manos y cuando el muchacho estaba por chocar su copa con la de él, este lo hizo brindar contra la botella.

-Ahí tienes al soltero de oro número uno, felicitando a su ahijado. Fue toda una conmoción que Sirius Black proclamara en mitad del bautizo del muchacho que porqué nadie le había avisado de que este se realizaba siendo como era el padrino del muchacho.

Es bien sabido que la madre de Black le había prohibido que hiciera tal cosa con un hijo de semejante mujer, más nadie puede controlar al indomable Black, y siendo como es el único heredero, su madre no pudo hacer nada contra sus deseos.

Lord Sirius Black cogió la botella y en lugar de beber de esta la vació en el cumpleañero mientras rompía en estrambóticas risas y proclamaba:

-Esto te garantiza una muy buena salud.

El muchacho se había quedado congelado en el sitio, más cuando todos podrían esperar que estallara en un enfado ante tal acto por parte de este, el joven alzó una mano y enseguida uno de los criados le pasó una botella. Su padrino estaba demasiado entretenido riendo por lo que no se percató del peligro ni cuando este declaró:

-Sirius yo también quiero hacerte un regalo en el día de hoy.

-¿Y de que se trata Harry?

-La verdad es que quiero conservarte junto a mí por mucho tiempo, por ello me garantizaré tu buena salud para el futuro.

Antes incluso de terminar esa frase, comenzó a bañar a Lord Black con el vino, tiñendo el blanco traje que este portaba de rojo. La risa de Lord Black se quedó estancada a la par que él, al contrario de su ahijado si estalló. El chico depositó en las manos de su padre la botella vacía viendo lo que se le avecinaba y echo a correr.

-Cuidado mi niña.

Antes de poder evitarlo, Harry James Potter chocó contra ella mientras que su abuelo había intentado apartarla de la trayectoria de este. Gracias a todo ninguno cayó al suelo y el joven tan solo dijo:

-Déjenme pasar.

Lord Black pasó al lado de ambos como un vendaval detrás del chico, que abrió la puerta que daba al patio y salió por la misma en mitad de la noche. Las risas en la sala no se hicieron esperar, mientras que Hermione solo miraba por donde el chico se había marchado, algo molesta ante su falta de educación, pues ni siquiera se había disculpado con ella.

La fiesta ya estaba terminada y había llegado la hora de marcharse, ya solo quedaban unos pocos en el lugar, entre ellos la familia Granger a punto de marcharse. Albus, estaba ayudando a su nieta Hermione, a ponerse el chal para que no cogiera frío en lo que se subía al carruaje, cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

-Lord Dumbledore.

Tanto Albus como Hermione se giraron a mirar a quien llamaba al primero, para encontrarse con que Lord James Potter acompañado de sus dos hijos menores se acercaban a ellos. El joven Potter en esta ocasión se presentó ante ellos sin una chaqueta de etiqueta y sin el traje que antes portaba, ahora venía con un pantalón negro, además de una camisa de color blanco con las mangas remangadas. Su hermano Draco estaba totalmente desarreglado y ni punto de comparación a cuando la fiesta había dado comienzo. Más no por ello dejaba de ser bastante apuesto.

-Lord Potter, una fiesta muy interesante.

-Sin duda, espero la hayan disfrutado. Me gustaría presentarle a mi hijo menor en persona.

-Será un placer.

Albus hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza mientras decía esto y James sonrió de medio lado para añadir:

-Pues este es Lord Draco Malfoy, mi tercer hijo y este de mi derecha, Harry James Potter mi hijo menor y el honrado hoy.

Este señor es "_un__buen__amigo__mío_", Lord Albus Dumbledore.

Al decir lo de "_un__buen__amigo_", Hermione y Harry miraron a James con ciertas dudas, pues había sonado un tanto a burla. Albus por su parte había sonreído genuinamente y Draco fue el primero en hablar.

-Es un honor conocerlo Lord Dumbledore.

-El honor es mío.

-Muchas gracias por su presencia hoy en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Espero hayan disfrutado de la velada usted y su acompañante.

Albus en ese momento miró a su lado y se percató de que Hermione aún estaba allí. Frunció el ceño y tras mirar un momento a Draco, James y Harry suspiro y declaró:

-Pero que modales los míos. Déjenme que les presente a mi nieta más joven Lady Hermione Granger.

-Un placer jovencita.

"_**Hermione"**_

Lord James Potter fue el primero en coger su mano y depositar sus labios en esta. Luego llegó el turno de Draco Malfoy que declaró:

-Encantado Milady, por la presentación de su abuelo he de suponer que tiene usted más hermanas.

Ella hizo una pequeña inclinación y declaró:

-Así es Lord Malfoy, soy la menor de cuatro hermanas.

-Sería toda una suerte si todas contaran con una cuarta parte de su belleza.

Hermione sintió que un escalofrío la recorría al escuchar esas palabras, más el enfado la recorrió cuando escuchó una risa sardónica, posó sus ojos en Harry Potter para encontrarse con una sonrisa burlona en los labios de este. En cuanto Draco soltó su mano Harry se dispuso a hacer lo mismo que su padre y hermano habían hecho:

-Espero verla en un futuro muy próximo señorita. Gracias por acompañarme en el día de hoy.

Depositó sus labios en la mano de ella y Hermione frunció el ceño algo molesta ante ese simple roce. Cuando Harry volvió a colocarse rectamente sus ojos y los de ella se encontraron por un segundo. Sin previo aviso él pareció quedarse un momento quieto para mirarla más detenidamente y le apretó un poco la mano.

Ambos a la vez miraron hacía estas y se soltaron rápidamente al percatarse de que aún se estaban rozando.

-No hay de qué.

Su tono fue frío y en cierto modo maleducado, lo que provocó que tanto Lord Potter como su abuelo la miraran, uno en cierto modo enfadado y el otro desconcertado. Su nieta no era de comportarse mal en fiestas claramente de cierta importancia, aunque no lo parecieran.

La fiesta fue comentada durante algunos días en algunas reuniones a las que la familia Granger fue invitada. Sin duda a pesar de que no se les solía invitar, todo el mundo estaba muy pendiente de los actos de la familia al completo. Lo cierto es que los Granger no podían negar que esa familia les había agradado en gran medida. Y ni que decir de la mayor de las hermanas Granger la cual desde el día de la fiesta parecía estar en las nubes.

Sus hermanas, todas se habían percatado de lo distraída que se encontraba, y en más de una reunión cuando se nombraba a los jóvenes de la familia Potter sus mejillas se encendían en cierto modo. Claro estaba que las reacciones de las hermanas Granger ante la mención de tal apellido eran muy diversas y dispares.

"_**Albus"**_

Albus Dumbledore por otra parte no se perdía detalle de sus respectivas nietas, pero sobre todo de Hermione y Luna Granger. Quería lo mejor para sus dos pequeñas, y aunque la familia no era muy bien vista en la alta sociedad, Lord Potter tenía un gran corazón y todos sus hijos parecían hombres de provecho.

Aunque no había que descartar a otros posibles candidatos, como eran Lord Lupin, Lord Black, por muy amante de su soltería que fuera y más teniendo en cuenta que la selección era sin duda muy buena, y aunque no en muy buena posición entre sus seleccionados, Lord Tom Riddle, otro soltero adinerado y ahora viudo y buscando una joven dama que cuide su casa.

Su primera apuesta había sido Lilian Evans, más se la habían arrebatado el mismo día de su boda, la segunda resultó ser Rowena Ravenclove, más hacía diez años que ella se había marchado, dejando toda su fortuna a Lord Riddle, ya que no habían tenido hijos y ella ya no tenía más familiares.

Acababa de volver de un gran viaje, más seguía siendo apuesto a sus cuarenta y cuatro años, y parecía dispuesto a arrasar con cuanta jovencita se le cruzara. ¿Cuál sería la afortunada?

Debía hablar con el padre de sus niñas y averiguar sus planes. Caminó hasta la puerta del despacho de este y llamo a la misma, le había dicho a la doncella que no se molestara en anunciarlo, ni en mostrarle el camino, que ya lo conocía bastante bien.

Llamó a la puerta para escuchar un suave:

-Adelante.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con que George Granger se encontraba revisando unos documentos, tras cerrar la puerta, aunque no demasiado bien, este caminó hasta situarse en la silla enfrente de su yerno y esperó a que lo mirase.

-Lord Dumbledore, un gusto verlo, ¿a qué debo su visita?

-Verás, es sobre tus cuatro hijas. Me gustaría saber que planes tenías sobre ellas.

Albus Dumbledore era un hombre al que le gustaban las cosas claras y sin rodeos, más en esta ocasión hubiese sido preferible que comprobase antes si se encontraban solos o había algún curioso por el lugar.

-Ahora que sacas el tema, sí, creo tener algunas ideas. Si no te importa que mire estos documentos, en un momento estaré contigo. Sírvete y toma asiento si gustas.

Albus miró el mueble bar y tras pensarlo un poco decidió que era adecuado, sirvió dos copas de Brandy y se dirigió de vuelta al escritorio. Dejó un vaso al lado de su yerno y tomo asiento.

No tardó demasiado en que Lord Granger terminara con sus documentos y tras suspirar dijera:

-Bueno, si has venido hasta aquí es porque tienes algún pretendiente en mente.

-Creo recordar que la semana pasada comenté algo sobre los hijos de Lord Potter.

-Si, también lo recuerdo, más, no creo que deba emparentar a todas mis hijas con esa familia. Además, ¿qué beneficio saco yo de tales enlaces? Si bien es cierto que la familia tiene dinero y posición, no tiene nombre Albus y eso bien lo sabes tú.

-Pero el nombre no lo tienen por una injusticia.

-Por un pasado turbio, querrás decir. No quiero que ninguna de mis hijas resulte en un mal casamiento Albus, y creo que tú tampoco lo deseas.

-No te digo que las cases a todas con los hijos del matrimonio Potter, pero sí a alguna de ellas. Ten en cuenta y considera que sería una buena forma de que Lord Sirius Black e incluso Lord Remus Lupin centren su atención en alguna de tus otras hijas. Y esos sí serían casamientos adecuados.

-¿Pero cuáles ofrecer a la familia Potter?, y lo más importante, ¿cuál reservar para Black y Lupin?

-También existe otro candidato, el recién regresado Lord Tom Riddle. No tienes por qué ofrecer dos de tus hijas a los Potter, con una sola bastaría.

Se sumieron en el silencio y tras darle alguna que otra vuelta a la copa que sostenía Albus volvió a hablar:

-Considero que podríamos invitarlos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hermione, no solo a los tres candidatos más maduros, sino a la familia Potter. En esa reunión podríamos ver quién sería mejor para quién.

-Es una idea. Tendré que invitar también a las primas de Lord Black, y al candidato de una de ellas el tal Lestrange. Además tengo entendido que han regresado también los Dursley, Boot, Diggory y Chang. ¿Pero querrán todos reunirse en una misma reunión?, Hay que tener en cuenta ciertas rencillas entre algunos, y no queremos desairar a nadie.

-También tienes a los Parkinson, Brown y Patil.

-¿Se molestarán si los Potter asisten?, Esa es la gran incógnita.

-Para ellos será otra, ¿Asistirán los Potter?, los demás no faltarán con tal de comprobar si es así o no. Además haremos correr la voz entre los padres de que en este baile se podrían encontrar los compromisos adecuados.

Lord Granger no contestó tan solo dio un sorbo a su copa para terminar su contenido y agregó:

-Pues así sea. Mandaré a que hagan las invitaciones y ese día nos volveremos a reunir para ver cuáles son los resultados.

"_**Luna y Hermione"**_

Luna Granger compartía habitación con su hermana menor, y la conocía demasiado bien, para saber que cuando ingresó en su cuarto no estaba para nada contenta.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?

-Es imperdonable.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nuestro padre está planeando convertir mi cumpleaños en una reunión de compromisos.

A pesar de no ser su mayor sueño el de contraer matrimonio, Luna, no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado y declarar:

-¿Y quiénes son los candidatos hermana?

-Encabezan la lista los hijos del matrimonio Potter.

La voz de Hermione sonaba lo suficientemente molesta como para advertir a Luna que no le con venía sonreír ante tal descubrimiento:

-Aunque, Lord Black, Lupin y Riddle, están muy cerca. Padre no quiere que todas nosotras pasemos a formar parte de la familia Potter. Espero ser una de las que no.

Luna la miró unos momentos para después decir:

-Pues Hermione, sé que Lord Black y Lord Lupin no tienen nada que envidiarle a los hijos de los Potter, más yo preferiría que fueran de nuestra edad.

-Yo no quiero a ninguno. ¿Por qué hemos de casarnos ya?, no consentiré que me casen a su gusto.

-Hermana no podrás evitarlo, tienes veinte años, mira el lado bueno, hasta que Hanna, yo y Ginny no nos casemos, tú estás a salvo. Aunque nada podrá evitar que te comprometan.

Hermione la miró enfadada, se dirigió a la cama que ambas compartían y más en las noches de invierno y se dejó caer en la misma, se tapó hasta arriba y se quedó hay acurrucada.

No, ella no quería casarse, más si tuviera que elegir, no sabría decir a quien escoger.

El recuerdo de Draco Malfoy la inundó, su blanca sonrisa y sus palabras cargadas de galantería, una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en sus labios. Más una risita irritante le llegó con ese mismo recuerdo.

-Maldito seas Harry Potter.

No se percató de que había dicho ese nombre en alto y mucho menos que Luna desde el tocador la miraba a través del espejo, preguntándose qué le había podido pasar con ese muchacho.

El día más temido para Hermione Granger llegó al fin, su cumpleaños veinteavo, el día que su padre y abuelo decidirían el destino de cada una de ellas cuatro. Los invitados fueron llegando de a poco, más los nervios se palpaban en toda la sala.

Cada vez que llamaban a la puerta la gente se sumía en la expectación más absoluta, la respuesta afirmativa de los Potter a la invitación mandada había creado mucho alboroto. Todos estaban deseando ver al matrimonio Potter al fin en una fiesta.

Una vez más el timbre sonó y en esta ocasión una voz reclamó:

-Lord Sirius Black, en compañía de sus dos primas Lady Narcisa Black y Lady Bellatrix Black.

Estos entraron en la sala seguidos de cerca de Lord Lupin, quien venía en compañía de un amigo de la infancia por lo que había hecho saber a su padre.

Seguidamente la voz volvió a proclamar:

-La familia Potter.

El silencio se hizo en el acto, exceptuando claro estaba por Lord Lupin, Lord Black y al parecer el amigo de estos.

Los tres hombres se dirigieron a recibir a toda la familia al completo. Lord y Lady Potter venían vestidos con extrema elegancia, ella con un vestido de fiesta de color verde oscuro y su precioso cabello rojo suelto, excepto por un pequeño moño que se había recogido con una tiara. El vestido hacía juego con los ojos verdes de ella.

Su sonrisa era esplendida y su marido y ella esperaron pacientemente a que todos sus hijos se quitaran sus respectivos abrigos y juntos se acercaron a su padre, madre y a ella misma.

Cuando llegaron Lord Potter fue el primero en hablar.

-Muchas gracias por su amable invitación. La otra noche no tuve el placer de hablar con ustedes como es debido, me gustaría presentarles a mis cuatro hijos:

Lord Neville Longbottom, el mayor de todos, el futuro Lord Ronald Weasley; -ante esas palabras el pelirrojo gruñó por lo bajo: -Mi hijo Lord Draco Malfoy, y por último el menor de todos, mi heredero, Harry James Potter.

Echas las presentaciones de una parte y otra, su padre pareció quedar bastante agradado con los hijos de estos y cuando se alejaban, Hermione no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a los menores.

Draco y Harry cuchicheaban entre ellos, mientras reían por lo bajo. En un momento Potter se percató de que los miraba y tras formar una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y mirar una vez para ella y otra para su hermano mayor, hizo un pequeño gesto de negación.

Hermione lo miró furiosa y el susurró entre labios: -"No es para ti."

Furiosa, apartó la mirada de él mientras lo escuchaba reír, lo que la hizo enfadar aún más. Su padre se encontraba hablando en ese momento con un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color. Era buen parecido, más cuando sus ojos y los de Hermione se encontraron, ella no pudo evitar sujetar con fuerza el brazo de su abuelo, llamando así su atención.

Hermione sintió como el hombre cogía su mano y llevaba sus labios hasta la misma mientras decía:

-Un placer conocerla, preciosa señorita. Y déjeme desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

Hermione retiró rápidamente su mano de entre las suyas y declaró:

-Muchas gracias Lord, el placer es mío.

-Sin duda es agradable tenerlo de regreso Lord Riddle, espero disfrute de la velada.

-Sin ninguna duda, y más si existen en esta fiesta mujeres así de bellas.

"_**Albus"**_

Albus una vez más sintió el agarre de su nieta sobre su brazo y tras mirar a uno y otro, se quedó callado y decidido a observar muy bien esa noche todo lo que allí sucedería.

La fiesta y el baile estuvo repleto de cotilleos, más los que lo provocaban pasaban olímpicamente de ello, y se divertían como ningún otro invitado de la fiesta.

Como era de esperarse, y tal y como Albus había previsto, los ojos de Lady Chang, Lady Parkinson, Lady Brown, se giraron a los jóvenes casaderos de la reunión.

Los Dursley habían sorprendido a todos presentando ese día a su hijo Dudley Dursley, El hijo de los Diggory, Cedrig, no había faltado a la cita, al igual que su amigo Terry Boot.

Las muchachas, como cabía esperar, miraban a sus posibles candidatos con sumo cuidado y escrutinio.

Lady Cho Chang llamaba mucho la atención de los presentes, su belleza exótica igual a la de su madre, la hacía objetivo de varias miradas. Más en lugar de un baile aquello parecía una reunión, al parecer los padres no habían sabido mantenerse callados y habían advertido a sus hijos e hijas que ese día podría decidirse su futuro.

Aunque a dos de ellos parecía traerles sin cuidado todo aquello pues al igual que el resto de la familia Potter y sus amigos más allegados, se lo estaban pasando a lo grande. Como al parecer iba a suceder en todas las futuras reuniones, los menores de los Potter atraían las miradas tanto como la joven Chang.

Quien consiguiera a alguno de esos dos, conseguiría un trofeo, o eso parecía suceder, pues todas las jovencitas los tenían en sus miras, aunque ellos no prestaban atención.

En un momento el joven Potter se fijó en él y seguidamente una sonrisa de suficiencia se mostró en su rostro al fijarse en su acompañante, su pequeña y adorada Hermione.

Ella gruño por lo bajo, mientras que él le guiñaba un ojo y le susurraba algo a su hermano al oído. El joven rubio le propino un fuerte golpe y después se alejó de él. El chico rió alegremente y tras hacer un encogimiento de hombros ante Hermione en forma de disculpa miró hacía otro lugar.

Albus percibió el enfado en su nieta enseguida y se sorprendió al ver como ella no le quitaba el ojo de encima a este y maldecía por lo bajo. Miró que era lo que había producido tal exclamación de ella y sonrió al ver como este cogía de la mano a una muchacha que reconoció como Lady Bellatrix Black y decía:

-Esto es un baile señorita, y no he venido a estar parado mirando la decoración de las paredes, ¿me concedería este baile?

La muchacha miró a su alrededor sorprendida para después soltar una risa alegre y tras hacer una reverencia declaró:

-Sería todo un honor joven Potter.

La música que hasta ese momento había sido pausada y casi inexistente comenzó a sonar más fuerte. Enseguida los dos empezaron con su solitario baile, Lord Sirius Black rió alegre y lanzó su mano hacía la señorita a su lado derecho declarando:

-Mi ahijado tiene toda la razón del mundo, ¿qué me dice Lady Granger?

Una muy sorprendida Luna cogió la mano que Lord Black le tendía y se acercó a la pista de baile con él, notando claramente el alto puesto que estaba mostrando al bailar con él.

Lord y Lady Potter tomaron ejemplo de su hijo y también se unieron al baile alegremente. Cuando Harry vio que la gente se unía a ellos, en sus vueltas con Lady Bellatrix, miró a su hermano e hizo una señal hacía su nieta.

Al cabo de dos piezas, Harry se acercó a su hermano Draco y cogiéndolo del brazo comenzó a caminar hacia él y Hermione, notó enseguida que su otra nieta Ginebra se acercaba a Hermione y le susurraba:

-No seas tonta hermana.

Se quedó al lado de ella y esperó a que ambos chicos estuvieron enfrente de ellas y Potter declaró, mirando a Ginebra con una sonrisa:

-Un gusto Lady Ginebra, nos hemos acercado para ver si querían ustedes participar en el baile.

Mi hermano desea bailar aunque sea una sola pieza y vino buscando una compañera por ello, si es tan amable de aceptar su mano Lady…- El chico no pudo terminar la frase antes de que su nieta cogiera con premura la mano del joven Draco Malfoy y declarara:

-Encantada bailaré con usted Lord Malfoy.

-NO, si yo…

Más esta no le dejó hablar y siguió a la pista de baile con él, mientras que el joven Potter los veía marcharse y murmuraba un:

-Vaya, creo que me ha entendido al revés. Ni modo otra vez será.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando pareció percatarse de algo y tras lo que pareció un suplicio para él se giró y con su sonrisa habitual declaró:

-A la vista de lo acontecido, ¿Me haría el honor de concederme un baile?

Hizo la respectiva reverencia ante ella, más Albus estaba cien por cien seguro de lo que esta iba a responder y rápidamente y mientras ella comenzaba su frase así:

-Gracias por su ofrecimiento, más no….

El rostro del chico pareció iluminarse ante tal respuesta por parte de ella, pero Albus no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así por lo que rápidamente colocó la mano de esta en la mano de él y declaró:

-Hermione estará terriblemente encantada de bailar con usted joven Potter.

Su nieta lo miró furiosa y el joven también pareció fulminarlo con la mirada más ya no había vuelta para atrás.

Sin ganas de ninguna clase, ambos se encaminaron hacía la pista de baile. En cuanto la melodía comenzó a sonar, ambos hicieron sus respectivas reverencias y comenzaron el baile.

Albus se colocó cerca de Lord Potter y su yerno que habían comenzado una conversación y dijo:

-¿No se ven increíblemente bien en la pista de baile?

Su yerno miró a la misma y se quedó petrificado al ver a dos de sus hijas con los hijos menores de Lord Potter. Su querida Ginny y su pequeña Hermione. Ambas bailando de forma elegante y sin duda realmente favorecidas por las parejas que las acompañaban.

-¿Más no parecen algo descontentos?

Mencionó Lady Lilian Potter mirando a sus dos hijos, los cuales miraban cada cual a la pareja del otro. Más la joven Hermione debió de decir algo ya que llamó la atención de Harry, el cual sonrió de medio lado y la hizo girar entre sus manos para después decirle algo y hacerla girar una vez más.

-Quién sabe.

Dijo James Potter mientras veía la sonrisa de Lady Ginebra Weasley.

Cuando el baile terminó, tanto la menor de los Granger como el menor de los Potter se separaron con rapidez dispuestos a alejarse lo máximo posible. Más ninguno pudo abandonar la pista tal y como lo deseaban porque dos personas se lo impidieron una Lady Ginebra Weasley y otro Lord Riddle.

Cuándo Lady Potter reconoció a la nueva pareja de baile de la joven Granger se agarró con fuerza del brazo de su esposo y susurró:

-Vámonos ya. Saca a Harry de la pista de baile y vámonos ya.

La urgencia en la voz de ella, llamó la atención de Albus y su yerno que la miraron desconcertados:

-Lili no podemos hacer eso. Espera a que Harry termine este baile y nos marcharemos.

Ella asintió a sus palabras, más no dejó en ningún minuto de mirar a su hijo menor con miedo. En esta ocasión si notaron ambos la sonrisa en el rostro de ambos jóvenes.

Más Lord Potter conocía lo suficiente a su hijo, para saber que no deseaba matrimonio, aunque lo cierto es que no podía encontrar ninguna candidata mejor para él. Esa joven se parecía mucho a Lili cuando era joven, seguramente a su hijo le llamaría algo la atención.

"_**Lili"**_

Tras ese baile y tal y como Lili había solicitado, ambos se despidieron de sus anfitriones y fueron a reunirse con sus hijos dispuestos a marcharse del lugar.

Lili fue la primera en llegar al vestíbulo, más no la única:

-Veo que sigue tan hermosa como siempre Lady Evans.

Lili se giró aterrada ante esa voz susurrante y se encontró con Lord Riddle:

-Es Lady Potter, Lord Riddle.

-Seguro, lo lamento, olvidaba ese detalle insignificante. Veo que ha tenido un nuevo hijo. Le convendría advertirle que no se meta con lo que es mío. No quisiera tener que dejarte sin ningún Potter llegado el momento querida.

Lili lo miró furiosa y encarándolo le dijo:

-Ni se te ocurra Riddle hacer algo contra Harry o James o te juro que lo lamentarás.

-Me temo Lil, que serás tú la que decida eso. Ya me pondré en contacto contigo, no querrás que otro marido más te abandone trágicamente.

La risa fría de este se hizo escuchar en el vestíbulo, y sin decir nada más se alejó de ella.

James y el resto de sus hijos se reunieron con ella, todos menos Harry, el cual no había aparecido aún.

"_**Harry"**_

Harry por su parte había sido acompañado a uno de los lavabos de la casa, y se encontraba lavándose las manos en el lugar mientras recordaba las palabras de la joven Granger:

-¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia?

Le había preguntado ella mientras miraba por encima de su hombro a su hermana bailar con Draco. Al hablarle él la miró y sonrió para hacerla girar y decirle:

-El verla admirar a mi hermano señorita. Una lástima que no sepa que existe, ¿no cree?

-No sé de qué está hablando.

Él volvió a sonreír a la par que la volvía a hacer girar y la acercaba a él para susurrarle:

-Seguro que no.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y él la acercó un poco más para añadir:

-Con esa mirada, pocos hombres la pretendan el día de hoy Lady Granger.

Él sonrió otra vez y la hizo girar, a la par que ella formaba una sonrisa irónica en su rostro y al término del giro lo pisaba con fuerza para decirle:

-A mi parecer, será usted el que no encuentre más parejas de baile por el día de hoy.

En ese momento y maldiciéndola por lo bajo la música llegó a su fin, ambos a la vez exclamaron mientras se soltaban:

-Al fin.

Él no estaba muy seguro de lo que había hecho para granjearse el mal humor de ella, pero no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo sin responder. Antes de su fiesta de cumpleaños ni siquiera se habían visto, más ella lo había tratado fatal.

Frunció el ceño a la par que sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño paquete, lo había ido a comprar con Draco, era un presente para la cumpleañera. Quería pedirle disculpas por el choque que habían tenido el día de su cumpleaños, pues aunque se había disculpado, no estaba muy seguro de si ella lo había oído, pues estaba ya lejos.

Más con la despedida de su cumpleaños y el recibimiento de ese día, ya no estaba muy seguro de que se mereciera las disculpas ni el presente.

Más si no se lo daba, no sabía qué hacer con él, la muñeca de ella era más fina que la de su madre, y había pensado en entregárselo a una de las hermanas de Lady Granger, más Lady Ginebra tenía las muñecas más anchas, no le servía tampoco.

Tras secarse las manos, salió del lugar aún con el presente en una de ellas. Caminó por los pasillos para llegar al vestíbulo, más se sorprendió cuando Lady Hermione Granger apareció al otro extremo del mismo.

Apretó la caja en su mano y tras mirar a esta y a la caja se decidió.

"_**Hermione"**_

Hermione caminaba distraída por el pasillo que llevaba a los lavabos, no podía dejar de sentir las frías manos de Lord Riddle en su cintura y en su mano. Además de su susurrante voz y por último esa risa fría y escalofriante.

No había podido escuchar lo que le había dicho a Lady Potter, más el miedo que se reflejaba en la mirada de la misma, le hacía entender que era mejor mantenerse alejada de él.

Estaba tan sumamente absorbida por sus pensamientos e inquietudes que no se fijó en que había alguien parado en medio del pasillo, por lo que chocó contra este. Si bien el golpe no bastó para que este se callera si sirvió para desestabilizarla a ella, que sintió como la agarraban por uno de sus brazos impidiendo su caída:

-Chica despistada. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a mirar por dónde caminas?

Todos sus pensamientos se perdieron al escuchar esa voz. Levantó su mirada achocolatada y se encontró con los ojos jade de Potter. Gruño molesta y tiró de su brazo:

-Mira quien fue a hablar. Además yo no me habría chocado, si no estuviese parado en medio de un pasillo como idiota.

Harry apretó ambas manos y declaró:

-Mira, está claro que esto no va para ninguna parte. Toma, Feliz cumpleaños y disculpa por el golpe del otro día. A pesar de que tropecé contigo y me disculpé no estoy muy seguro de que me escuchases. Adiós.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto Potter?

Le gritó cuando él la dejó quieta en mitad del pasillo mirando la cajita, se giró más él no se volvió y terminó diciendo:

-Ya te lo dije, mi forma de disculparme.

-No quiero nada tuyo.

-Pues tíralo, haz lo quieras. Dios que insoportable.

Hermione cogió la caja y la lanzó contra el suelo al verlo girar y perderse de vista.

"_**Draco"**_

Mientras ella se alejaba de allí dejando la caja en el suelo, Draco Malfoy salía de una de las estancias. Había ido a buscar a su hermano menor tal y como le habían pedido, más cuando los había escuchado decidió no intervenir.

Miró la cajita en el suelo y la contempló por unos momentos.

-Así que el presente era para ella. ¿Qué estás tramando hermanito?

Escuchó pasos apresurados de tacones y sin saber muy bien porque se ocultó una vez más en la sala. Lady Hermione Granger apareció en el lugar con la respiración algo agitada. Con la puerta entre abierta Draco la pudo ver agacharse y recoger la cajita. La vio fruncir el ceño y abrir la misma.

En esta había una pequeña pulsera de plata con dos pequeños diamantes en el centro. Ella la miró como si se tratase de un bicho raro y tras cerrarla la escuchó murmurar:

-¿Qué estás tramando Potter?

Ella se alejó una vez más y Draco aprovechó para salir y correr hacía el vestíbulo, al llegar se encontró con que Harry estaba en extremo enfadado:

-Harry, hijo, ¿dónde estabas?, nos marchamos ya.

-Eso es perfecto, no quiero estar en esta casa ni un segundo más.

Sin ni siquiera ponerse el abrigo abandonó la casa antes que ninguno.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

Susurró Neville, mientras que Draco cogía su abrigo y el de Harry y susurraba:

-Será mejor que vaya a ver. Si no se abriga cogerá un buen catarro.

Su madre asintió y sin más todos se marcharon recibiendo buenos deseos y una promesa de futuras conversaciones.

"_**Albus"**_

-¿Y bien?

-¿Tú que dices?

Una vez más se encontraban en el despacho de su yerno, más esta vez en lugar de una oyente había dos.

-Yo creo que Luna sería una buena candidata para Lord Sirius Black.

-Opino igual, además fue su pareja de baile durante toda la noche. Por otro lado opino que Hanna, es la adecuada para Lord Lupin.

-Sin ninguna duda es la más serena de todas y Lord Lupin no encontrará ninguna objeción a ella.

-Ya solo nos quedan Ginny y Hermione.

-¿Lord Riddle o Lord Boot?, ¿cuál te convence más?

-He de decir que el joven Potter es interesante.

-Es cierto, y Lord Malfoy, aunque este último no tiene nada más que su título.

-No creo que Lord Potter lo deje sin nada.

-Más el joven Potter lo admitirá. No tiene por qué compartir lo que es suyo.

-No creo que se opusiera si esa fuera la elección hecha, después de todo es evidente que se llevan bastante bien.

-Considero que sería bueno hablar con Lord Potter antes de decidir sobre Ginny y Hermione.

-También lo creo.

-Así que cuatro pretendientes para dos chicas.

-En realidad nos hemos olvidado de los dos mayores de Lord Potter.

-Como ya he dicho mejor esperar a hablar con él.

-Que así sea, mañana le haremos una visita en su casa.

-Buena idea.

-¿Por qué descartas al joven Diggory Dumbledore?

-Porque creo que la joven Chang ha sido la elegida para él. Vi en una conversación bastante animada a Lady Chang y Lady Diggory.

-Comprendo. Una lástima.

Ninguno dijo nada más, y tanto Hermione como Luna volvieron a su cuarto, una sorprendida y la otra a medio camino entre la sorpresa y la furia.

"_**James, Lili y Harry"**_

Por su parte en la mansión Potter Lord Potter observaba como su hijo menor miraba por una de las ventanas de la sala de la casa, en una de sus manos tenía una copa, la cual estaba medio vacía, aunque la verdad es que llevaba así bastante tiempo.

Lili al ver que su marido no subía bajó a ver dónde se encontraba, para encontrárselo en la oscuridad del vestíbulo observando pasivamente a Harry:

-¿Qué haces amor?

James se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su esposa y tras sonreírle le dijo:

-Lo cierto es que no sabía si ir a hablar con él y averiguar que le sucede o esperar a que él venga a hablarme a mí.

-Me temo que ahora tienes otros problemas entre manos, ¿cómo les vas a decir lo de los matrimonios?

-No creo que haya mucho problema con eso, después de todo a todos ellos les gustan bastante las mujeres. Draco estará más que dispuesto, Neville parece estar deseándolo, los más problemáticos podrían ser Ronald y Harry. Más a Ron no le queda más remedio que hacerlo y bueno Harry, creo que podré encontrar a la indicada.

Se quedaron un rato callados para que seguidamente James le dijera:

-¿Qué opinas de Lady Granger?

Lili sonrió de medio lado y tras unos momentos, su sonrisa se curvó en una de travesura:

-Creo que será una muy buena elección para Harry. Necesita algo que no pueda dominar fácilmente.

James sonrió ante la apreciación de su mujer ante su elección, después de todo no se había confundido, Lady Ginebra Weasley parecía ser la idónea para Harry.

-Opino igual. Si me es posible mañana iré a hablar con Lord Granger a ver que le parece la idea.

-Consúltalo primero con ellos.

-Como quieras querida. Además he de hablar también con Lord Brown, Lord Parkinson y Lady Patil.

Además de que Sirius me ha pedido audiencia para mañana, espero que no sea para lo que me estoy temiendo, pues no me agrada mucho su prima.

-Esperemos que no sea para eso.

Sin más se marcharon dejando a Harry aún el mismo sitio.

Este miró su copa y seguidamente murmuró:

-Desagradecida, ojala se haya roto.

Se bebió todo el contenido de un trago y se fue a su cuarto dispuesto a olvidar todo lo que tuviese que ver con Lady Hermione Granger. Él solo quería hacerle un favor y ella…

Negó y sin más se metió en su recamara, sin quitarse la ropa se dejó caer en esta y cerró los ojos, debía descansar.

"_**Fa. Potter"**_

Si bien era cierto que Lili le había pedido a James que hablara primero con sus hijos, este no tuvo la menor oportunidad de hacerlo, pues Lord Granger acompañado de Lord Albus Dumbledore se presentaron en su casa a primera hora de la mañana.

Seguidamente y sin aviso previo se fueron presentando otras personas, por lo que llegada la noche James tenía a sus cuatro hijos delante de él expectantes a lo que este les fuera a decir.

Y a Lili a su lado por temor a lo que de allí iba a salir:

-Veréis chicos, como ya se os dijo, la fiesta de ayer servía en cierto modo para conocer vuestras posibilidades.

Harry no tardó en fruncir el ceño y mirar mal a su padre para después decir:

-¿No estarás hablando en serio?

-Hoy han venido aquí algunos padres de las chicas que asistieron a la fiesta de ayer. Como es evidente se suponía que yo debía de ir, más al parecer conocen mi fama de no ir a casa de nadie y prefirieron auto invitarse.

Hay algunas candidatas interesantes. Una de las Granger, Una de las gemelas Patil, Lady Parkinson, y Lady Brown.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, al nombrar el apellido Granger las reacciones causaron cierta revolución entre los implicados, lo que llamo considerablemente la atención de su madre.

La cara de su hijo mayor se iluminó con suma esperanza, la de Draco formo una sonrisa torcida y su hijo menor no pudo más que gruñir entre dientes el apellido.

Eso la hizo sonreír, sí, sin duda se iba a divertir, al menos con Harry.

-No es posible…- Escuchó que Ron murmuraba también bastante molesto.

-Pues bien, Lady Lavender Brown, ha sido ofrecida para ti Ron, considero una elección adecuada.

-Como no, sabes de sobra que….

-Si no te casas no podrás coger ni un centavo.

-Maldita sea, está bien da igual la que sea.

Lili ante esas palabras miró a su hijo de reojo y dudando seriamente sobre lo que este haría en un futuro.

-Lady Padma Patil, ha sido ofrecida para ti Neville.

La desilusión que se dibujó en el rostro de su hijo fue casi devastadora, Harry no pudo evitar mirar a su hermano con cierta pena reflejada en su rostro, ¿Qué sabía su hijo que ellos desconocían?, ¿Por qué ese cambio tan radical?

-Como desees padre.

La pena estaba claramente reflejada en sus palabras y Lili se juró averiguar que le sucedía.

-La joven Pansy Parkinson; -Draco miró de reojo a Harry el cual parecía aferrarse a la silla deseando ser el elegido, y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado ante la actitud infantil que estaba mostrando: -Ha sido ofrecida para ti Draco.

-NO.

El grito de Harry hizo que todos lo miraran sorprendidos a la par que Lili lo miraba sonriendo de medio lado y James decía:

-¿Cómo qué no?

-Eso mismo no, no me pienso casar con Lady Granger.

-Pero qué…

"_**Fa. Granger"**_

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Granger el matrimonio estaba pasando por una situación muy similar.

Sus hijas Hanna y Ginny estaban muy expectantes ante las noticias que les estaban a punto de dar, más Hermione y Luna no tanto.

-Luna hija mía, el joven Lord Boot ha solicitado poder cortejarte, aunque considero que deberías de intentar ver que tal van las cosas con Lord Black, por otro lado tenemos tres pretendientes más, Uno de los jóvenes Potter, Lord Lupin, y Lord Riddle.

A Albus no se le pasó las caras de Ginny, Hanna y Hermione, Ginny parecía expectante, más no tenía preferencias su cara no había cambiado para nada según se habían ido nombrando los candidatos. Más para Hermione y Hanna la historia era otra, a la mención del apellido Potter una había iluminado su rostro como si su sueño se hubiera hecho realidad, y la otra había gruñido molesta. A la mención de Lord Lupin habían pasado olímpicamente, más a la mención de Lord Riddle, un escalofrío había recorrido a su amada Hermione y demasiado tarde vio el miedo reflejado en sus achocolatados ojos.

-Lord Lupin, Hanna ha solicitado cortejarte, por otro lado Lord Riddle ha solicitado cortejar a Hermione, aunque es cierto que me han hecho un pedido especial, y ahí es donde entra el joven Potter.

-NO.

La voz de Hermione sonaba casi ahogada, su padre la miró con el ceño fruncido y declaró:

-¿Cómo qué no?, ¿Tienes algún problema con el joven Potter?

Hermione no fue capaz a responder y su padre lo tomo como una afirmación por lo que este declaró:

-Muy bien en ese caso, Lord Riddle recibirá mi consentimiento para verte a ti, y tú Ginny, el joven Potter comenzará a frecuentar esta casa para cortejarte.

Ginny saltó de alegría, de las cuatro era la única que parecía realmente conforme con la elección hecha de su padre. Albus por su parte no quitaba su mirada de Hermione la cual parecía muy lejos de allí.

La vio negar y después fijar su mirada en su muñeca, él también miro hacía ese mismo lugar y por primera vez se percató de que esta portaba una joya, ¿desde cuándo?, Hermione nunca había sido de llevar joyas, ¿quién se la había regalado?

"_**Lili"**_

Mientras tanto, James, Lili y Harry seguían en el despacho, completamente solos:

-¿Por qué no eliges a Draco?, estoy seguro de que él estará super contento por ello.

-Harry no puedo decirle ahora a Lord Granger que cambio de hijo, además creía que Lady Granger te agradaba.

Una risa furiosa escapó de los labios de Harry y tras levantarse de la silla que había ocupado posó ambas manos encima de la mesa y declaró:

-La quiero cuanto más lejos de mí mejor.

-Harry estoy segura de que si la tratas, tú opinión sobre ella cambiará.

-No quiero conocerla. Es insoportable además de nada agradable.

-No creo que Lady Granger haga daño a la vista hijo mío. De hecho siempre pensé que sería la mejor opción.

-¿Acaso estás ciego?

-Bueno ayer cuando bailasteis juntos se os notaba muy compenetrados.

-Ayer bebiste de más padre.

-Harry.

Recriminó su madre mientras que James declaraba:

-Harry, te vi sonreír al igual que a ella reír muy contenta de estar contigo, Lady Ginebra Weasley considero la mejor opción para ti.

-¿Lady Ginebra Granger?

Tanto Lili como Harry miraron extrañados a James, el cual miró a uno y otro para después decir:

-Sí, claro, ¿de quién creías que estaba hablando?

Harry enrojeció ante esas palabras y se recrimino su comportamiento exagerado, mientras que Lili se mordía el labio inferior y se quedaba callada:

-Bueno, si es ella, creo que podré soportarlo.

A pesar de que se había calmado, Lili miró de reojo a su hijo. Era evidente que él también había pensado en Lady Hermione Granger. ¿Qué le había dado a James para cambiar de opinión?

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, ella le había solicitado a Lord Granger que dejara a Harry cortejar a Hermione, ¿qué pensaría ahora George Granger?

Harry abandonó el despacho algo desubicado, mientras que James miraba a su mujer y decía:

-¿A qué vino eso?, juraría que te había dicho ayer que había elegido a Lady Granger para él.

-Si bueno, es que al igual que él yo pensé que era otra Lady Granger.

-¿De quién estás hablando?

-De Lady Hermione Granger. Estaba tan segura de que hablabas de ella que le rogué a Lord Granger que dejara a nuestro hijo cortejarla.

Al principio me puso algunas pegas, las cuales ahora entiendo si tú le habías solicitado que cortejara a Lady Ginebra Granger.

James se quedó unos momentos callado y después miró hacía donde Neville se encontraba aún con una expresión triste en su rostro, ¿acaso había cometido un error?

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, si todo va bien mañana tendréis el tres, decidme que os pareció buybuy y hasta el próximo.**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Jetaime:**_ Gracias de verdad por leer. Me alegra que te guste la historia, a partir del siguiente capítulo habrá algo de movimiento.

_**NannyPGrangerEvansCullen:**_ Espero te guste hasta el final, a ver si de verdad tengo suerte con mi libro jejeje. Si fuera por la suerte debería de ir a la perfección porque no me ha faltado gente que me la desee.

_**Hanny:**_ Pues espero que con este capítulo responda lo de si puedo o no continuarla. Espero te siga gustando nos leemos.

_**Smithblack:**_ Gracias por estar ahí.

_**Linmy:**_ Aquí tienes ya el capítulo salido del horno jejeje, a ver qué te parece este.

Y por último pero no por ello menos importante

_**Andy_PG:**_ Hola amiga, ya ves, aquí estoy de regreso, me alegra verte de nuevo. Sobre el nombre de mi novela, aquí te dejo el enlace a mi blog, allí encontrarás todo lo que desees sobre la misma.

Si quieres el libro, sinceramente no sé si la editorial te lo manda hasta allí, pero me lo puedes pedir a mí y yo te lo haré llegar.

Gracias por estar aquí una vez más, y espero no defraudarte con la historia, nos vemos buybuy y ya me dirás tú opinión.  
>La editorial a quien debo agradecer tal cosa es Ediciones Hades, mi primer libro es una novela juvenil:<p>

**Gigantes del sueño -1- La Reina Oscura.**

**Sin más que deciros a disfrutar de la lectura: Gracias a todos esos lectores silenciosos y a los que me agregáis a alertas y favoritos.**

**Disfrutad también del capítulo.**

_**Capítulo 3:**_

Decir que no sabía que hacer era poco, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, ¿cómo había llegado a eso?, ella nunca había querido tal cosa, más sin embargo ahora no podía rectificar y hacer como si no hubiese visto nada de nada. Pero tampoco podía delatar a su hermana mayor.

¿Qué diría Lord Remus Lupin si se enteraba?, y ¿Lady Padma Patil?

¿Cómo se había metido su hermana mayor en tremendo lío?, ¿por qué se había dejado llevar por la curiosidad?

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que su padre les había dado la terrible noticia, Lord Lupin había asistido religiosamente cada día a la casa de su futura esposa, lo más extraño es que siempre venía acompañado, no solo de Lord Sirius Black sino del más joven de los Potter.

Lord Lupin y el joven Potter estaban excusados, más no entendía la presencia de Lord Black allí. Este tan solo se sentaba a observar y hacer la tarde más amena. Más los paseos lo dejaban excluido.

Lord Riddle solo había pasado por su casa en dos ocasiones y ambas siempre se había mostrado educado y galán, no obstante, no le agradaba en nada. Por su parte las risas tontas de Ginny la estaban sacando de sus casillas, pues no parecía dispuesta a dejar de hacerlo.

Ese día se había presentado también Lord Boot, así que las cuatro parejas decidieron dar un paseo juntas por las calles de los jardines de la casa de los Granger, claro está acompañadas de la ama de todas ellas. Además del jardinero que no los perdía de vista, un hombre corpulento y de carácter amable, muy sobreprotector de las cuatro jovencitas.

Por mucho que Hermione quisiese, no podía dejar de obviar que de todas, ella era la única que no podía por ningún motivo, disfrutar de la compañía de su acompañante. Eso la frustraba en demasía.

Para no tener que agarrarse del brazo de Lord Riddle, se había entretenido en jugar con la pulsera que llevaba.

-¿Qué joya tan hermosa?, ¿Os gustan las joyas discretas?

Hermione asintió ante sus preguntas, más no añadió nada.

El paseo fue así de callado al menos para ellos dos, más cuando estaban llegando de regreso a la casa, al ir los últimos se percató de algo extraño. El joven Potter de forma disimulada y cuando su hermana mayor pasaba cerca de él, agarró su mano con sumo cuidado sin dejar de mirar a Ginny con una sonrisa, aparentando escuchar lo que esta tenía que decirle.

Su hermana, de igual modo, aunque más nerviosa que el joven, apretó la mano de él sin dejar de sonreír a Lord Lupin. Cuando se soltaron la mano, Hermione, no pudo dejar de apreciar que su hermana la cerraba en un puño.

Por su parte el joven Potter se giraba completamente a mirar a Ginny y le decía cualquier payasada de las suyas para hacerla sonreír como boba.

Todos se despidieron y dos de ellos prometieron ir al día siguiente tal y como estaban haciendo. A Hermione, no se le escapó la mirada de reojo que le dedicó Potter a su hermana mayor mientras besaba la mano de Ginny.

Esta de forma disimulada asentía y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en los labios de él. Estaba tan entretenida estudiando semejante intercambio que no le prestó ni la menor atención a Lord Riddle, el cual, tampoco prestó demasiada atención a la misma, ya que él solo la quería para enriquecerse un poco más a su debido tiempo.

El primero en abandonar la casa fue Lord Riddle, seguido de cerca de Lord Boot y Lord Sirius Black. Los últimos fueron el joven Potter y Lord Remus Lupin, el primero con ambas manos encima de los hombros del mayor. Los dos pasaron por su lado sonriendo como si fuesen los mejores amigos del mundo.

Hermione miró de mala manera al joven Potter cuando este hizo una inclinación hacia ella en forma de despedida. Más al ver la cara de ella tan solo borró su sonrisa y declaró:

-Será mejor que nos marchemos Remus, ahí aquí alguna gente amargada y no quiero que me peguen su agrio carácter.

Tras escuchar esas palabras Hermione se giró dispuesta a marcharse de allí, más al hacerlo pudo ver a su hermana mayor como disimuladamente leía una nota y sonreía alegremente. ¿Acaso era eso lo que el joven Potter le había dado?

Desde ese momento decidió vigilar a su hermana mayor, era imposible que ella le estuviese haciendo eso a su otra hermana. Y mucho menos su favorita tal y como Ginny era. ¿Y Potter?, lo de él no tenía nombre, no solo le había solicitado a su padre que lo dejase cortejar a Ginny, además de tener la mira abierta con ella, sino que cortejaba con la ingenua de Hanna también.

Debía de advertir a ambas hermanas del patán que Potter era. Estaba por acercarse a su hermana mayor para hablar con ella, cuando esta miró el reloj de la sala que revelaba que ya eran las seis de la tarde. Su hermana se puso rápidamente en pie y tras excusarse con su ama le dijo que no se encontraba demasiado bien.

El ama achacó esto al frío que hacía y le dio permiso de retirarse a su recamara. Ella le sonrió, pidiéndole que en un rato le subiera un té para ver si así se recuperaba, el ama asintió a esa petición y sin más ella se marchó.

Hermione con cuidado se dirigió hacía el cuarto de su hermana mayor y se paró en la puerta a escuchar. Desde el interior se escuchaban unos cuantos ruidos, más cuando oyó como la ventana era abierta se sorprendió bastante. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y se quedó helada al ver, ¡a su hermana mayor saliendo por la ventana!. Estaba tan impactada, que no hizo ni el más mínimo sonido, por lo que no se delató a su hermana, quien estaba tan absorta en lo suyo, que no se percató que había sido descubierta.

Cuando Hermione estuvo segura de que ella ya no podía verla, se acercó a la ventana y la vio correr hacía los establos. Ella a su vez cerró la puerta del cuarto de su hermana y se dirigió a la ventana. No podía ser tan difícil, si su hermana mayor lo había hecho, ella debía de ser capaz también. Más se miró un momento y sin dudar comenzó a rebuscar en el armario de su hermana Ginny, la cual compartía habitación con su hermana Hanna.

Ellas eran casi de la misma altura, Ginny algo más alta, pero eso no importaría mucho. Cogió unos pantalones de montar y las botas de su hermana.

Tras recogerse el cabello comenzó a bajar, llegó a los establos en el mismo momento en que su hermana salía montada a caballo. Montaba como una chica, por lo que no podría ir demasiado rápido. Ese sería un punto a su favor.

Corrió a los establos y buscó el caballo de su padre, un semental negro, el que más corría de todos los que tenían, también el más salvaje, más a ella parecía quererla mucho, quizás tenía que ver con que anteriormente había pertenecido a su abuelo Albus.

No sabía el motivo, tal vez su padre acabase de llegar, pero este ya tenía la silla de montar puesta. Se subió a este y sin dudar lo azuzó.

-Venga compañero, tenemos que encontrar a Hanna.

El caballo comenzó a andar, primero con paso lento, hasta que Hermione tensó algo las riendas y le dio unas cuantos apretones con ambas piernas. Al cabo de un momento escuchó a Hagrid decirle que no se alejase mucho y que no debía de montar e esa forma. Más una vez más lo ignoró, ella no era de montar como una dama.

La cabalgadura las llevó a un claro que se encontraba bastante despejado. Más un poco más allá parecía a ver una torre. Hermione bordeó el bosque intentando no ser descubierta. Cuando consiguió llegar a la torre se quedó observando entre los árboles y pudo ver al joven Potter ayudando a su hermana a bajar del caballo.

Ambos sonreían alegremente, él le ofreció su brazo y la acompañó hasta el interior de la torre.

Hermione, furiosa, apretó las riendas de su caballo y esperó allí:

-Maldito malnacido. No te permitiré que juegues con mis hermanas de esta forma.

Al cabo de lo que para ella parecieron horas, su hermana de nuevo en compañía de Potter salió de la torre. La ayudó a montar y tras un apretón de manos ambos se despidieron, Hermione no pudo moverse de su escondite, pues Potter se quedó mirando hacia el lugar por el que Hanna se había marchado.

Al cabo de un rato, él volvió al interior de la torre y Hermione aprovechó para largarse de allí. Ella no dijo ni palabra cuando regresó a casa, ni si quiera a su hermana mayor. Necesitaba una prueba de todo aquello.

Dos y hasta tres veces se repitieron las notas y citas, pasaban algunos días entre las mismas, más Hermione las capto todas. Estaba tan sumida en todo aquello, que no se dio cuenta de que su hermana Luna había comenzado a fijarse en ella, y de que era objeto de miradas intrigadas por parte de Lord Sirius Black, el cual tenía la misión de vigilarla a ella.

La razón, la mujer de su mejor amigo, la cual le había pedido que si le era posible vigilara a Harry siempre que Lord Riddle estuviese cerca, y a Lady Hermione Granger, el nuevo objeto de deseo de Lord Riddle, según Lili porque presentía que su hijo y esa muchacha se traían algo entre manos.

Más por parte de Harry, no había descubierto ni una sola mirada hacía la joven, no como por el contrario pasaba de parte de ella. Si bien las miradas no indicaban enamoramiento, Sirius, no podía entender el por qué ese odio de la muchacha hacía su ahijado.

Se preguntó si debía advertir a este y tras pensárselo mucho decidió que quizás era lo mejor. Por ello al día siguiente Harry aunque no muy seguido la miraba de reojo. Si bien Sirius tenía razón en cuanto a que ella lo miraba muy a menudo, lo que Sirius no había descubierto es que intercalaba miradas entre él y su hermana mayor.

¿Acaso ella sabía algo?, lo mejor era averiguarlo y dejarse de tonterías.

Ese día Harry se acercó a Hanna de modo más discreto aún y una vez más le pasó la nota, más en lugar de mirar a Ginny, miró de reojo a la joven Granger. La vio que sonreía a Lord Riddle y sin saber el motivo apretó la mano de Hanna entre las suyas.

La joven disimuló un quejido, y se soltó de su agarre, Harry ni siquiera se había percatado de todo esto, ni de como Hanna lo miraba de vuelta cuando Lord Lupin se acercaba a Lord Black. Y tampoco pudo disimular su enfado mientras observaba a Lady Granger sonreír con Lord Riddle.

Hermione en realidad no reía de nada que Riddle le estuviese diciendo, sino que lo hacía por nervios, otra vez Potter había pasado una nota a su hermana. Más ese día no lo permitiría, ese día sería el último que se verían a escondidas pues si no lo paraba ella, hablaría con su padre esa misma noche.

Estaba más que decidida a impedirlo, es más le tocaba esgrima, podría ir directamente desde el campo donde entrenaban hacía allí. Ese día todos los invitados tuvieron que partir antes del lugar.

Hermione evitó hablar con su hermana mayor y se dispuso a vestirse con las ropas de montar. Estaba en ello cuando su hermana Luna entró al cuarto. La vio comenzar a cambiarse y al percatarse de las ropas que estaba usando preguntó:

-¿A dónde vas?

-A cabalgar contigo, tengo muy descuidada a Purina, creo que merece que la saque un poco a pasear.

-Pero hoy tenemos esgrima.

-Mejor que mejor, así volveremos antes del campo.

Ante esas palabras ella no pudo refutar nada, tendría que darle esquinazo en algún momento. Ambas se pusieron en marcha. En esta ocasión Hermione llevaba su propio caballo en lugar del de su padre.

Purina y Domian, corrían bastante pero ni punto de comparación con el gran semental. A pesar de los nervios que la embargaban, Hermione hizo la práctica de forma perfecta.

Cuando terminaron, Hermione intentó dar esquinazo a Luna, perdiéndose entre sus compañeras de práctica, más le fue imposible, pues su hermana al parecer temiéndose lo que esta iba a hacer, se agarró de su manga refutando que no se encontraba del todo bien.

Sin poder quitársela de encima Hermione, exasperada declaró:

-Está bien, acompáñame, pero mantente oculta.

-¿A dónde vas Hermione?

-Me temo que hoy lo descubrirás. He intentado ocultarlo de todos, pero creo que necesitaré algo de ayuda con esto. Dos de nuestras hermanas están en peligro de ser ultrajadas.

-¿De qué estás hablando Hermione?

Preguntó Luna asustada por sus palabras, Hermione sin responderle y tras subir en Domian lo hizo comenzar a correr. Luna no tardó en seguirla en Purina.

Al llegar al claro, Hermione enseguida distinguió el caballo de su hermana mayor y maldijo para sí misma.

-Quédate aquí Luna, ahora regreso.

"_**Luna"**_

Más las hermanas Granger no eran de acatar órdenes, por lo que cuando Hermione se dispuso a adentrarse en la torre Luna no dudó en seguirla. Estaba ingresando a la torre con cuidado y bastante asustada por lo que podía sucederle a Hermione, que ni mucho menos se esperó que alguien le pusiera una mano en el hombro impidiéndola avanzar.

-Hermione, no me des esos….

-Así que tenemos otra intrusa además de ti.

La voz de uno de los hijos del matrimonio Potter la hizo quedarse parada. Se giró entre asustada y asombrada. Se trataba de Ronald Weasley, el pelirrojo de ojos azules. Este la miraba de arriba abajo y sonreía de forma enigmática:

-Me temo hermano que te confundiste de espía. Aunque no lo voy a lamentar.

Escuchó que alguien murmuraba y comenzaba a correr, Luna sintió que el pelirrojo la cogía del antebrazo y tiraba de ella. ¿A dónde la iba a llevar?, ¿qué se traían los hermanos?, ¿por qué Hermione le había dicho eso?

"_**Hermione"**_

Hermione se encontraba muy pegada a la pared e intentaba que sus pasos no se escuchasen demasiado. Sentía que su corazón iba demasiado rápido. No sabía por qué pero temía mirar hacía el patio que había descubierto, donde escuchaba cuchicheos.

Se acercó un poco más y escuchó la voz de su hermana Hanna:

-No sé qué más hacer, mi padre no aceptará y el tuyo, él ya eligió y no estaba entre las seleccionadas.

No pudo escuchar lo que la otra persona le decía más ella le recriminó:

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?, ¿Por qué te callaste?

-¿Acaso crees que tenía mucha elección?

-Podrías haberlo intentado. A veces creo que todo esto no es más que un juego para ti.

-¿Estás loca?, ¿Crees que te expondría de esta manera si se tratase de un juego?

No conseguía distinguir si la voz era o no de Potter pero las palabras que dijo la enfurecieron a más no poder. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, dispuesta a salir de su escondite y encarar a esos dos, cuando su hermana volvió a hablar.

-No, Neville, tan solo deseo no tener que seguir con todo esto. Solo quiero poderte querer sin tener que engañar a Lord Lupin en el camino.

Ni a Padma Patil de paso. Neville, ella es amiga mía, ¿cómo crees que me siento al mirarla a la cara, sabiendo que veo a su futuro esposo casi a diario?

-Eso no es cierto, qué más quisiera yo que eso fuera así, solo dos veces por semana es nuestra posibilidad Hanna.

-Creo que lo mejor será terminar con esto. Cada cual debería aceptar al fin su destino y….

De repente la voz de su hermana se apagó, más soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Hermione intrigada se decidió al fin a mirar. Se quedó helada en el lugar al ver como el hijo mayor de los Potter besaba a su hermana mayor.

Esta por su parte estaba respondiendo al beso.

Y así era como se encontraba completamente congelada sin saber que hacer o decir, ¿qué pintaba entonces Potter en todo eso?

¿Cómo se había metido su hermana mayor en tremendo lío?, ¿por qué se había dejado llevar por la curiosidad?

Estaba cerrando la boca y dispuesta a hablar cuando sintió que la cogían por detrás y la sacaban del lugar. Gritó de la sorpresa más al tener la boca tapada no se le escuchó. Sintió que quien la sujetaba se detenía detrás de una de las columnas del patio, ambos cubiertos por esta de los amantes secretos.

Al parecer el beso terminó porque Neville reclamó:

-¿Estás de verdad decidida a decirme adiós?, ¿Es lo que desea Lady Granger?, Porque si es así, ese beso era el de despedida.

Si desea que todo termine no venga a nuestra próxima cita. Harry te entregará como siempre la hora, si no apareces me quedará muy clara tu decisión.

-¿Es que tú no sientes remordimientos al mirar a Lord Lupin?, ¿Acaso no tienes sentimientos?

-Por supuesto que los tengo Milady, claro que no puedo mirar a uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre a la cara, más si no pudiera veros a vos sería peor para mí. Puedo cargar con la culpa que eso me provoca aunque me desgarra lentamente, más no podría verla caminar hasta el altar sin haber intentado antes todo.

-Yo no puedo, si mi padre se enterara de…

-Yo ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. ¿Me permite al menos su mano para despedirme?

Nunca supo la respuesta de su hermana, escuchó los pasos de Lord Longbottom alejarse del lugar y seguidamente la carrera y sollozos de su hermana mayor mientras se marchaba.

-¿Así que una espía indiscreta?, No sabía que gustabais de tales cosas Lady Granger.

Enseguida sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba al escuchar la voz del joven Potter tan cerca de ella. Todo en su interior se revolucionó y comenzó a luchar por soltarse de su agarre. Al ver que no lo conseguía le propinó un buen codazo y un pisotón a la vez.

Él se quejó ante el dolor y ella al fin se sintió libre de su agarre. Se dio la vuelta y lo encaró molesta:

-Maldito despreciable, ¿cómo ha podido hacerle eso a mi hermana mayor?

-¿De qué estás hablando loca?

-Traerla aquí, a estas citas clandestinas. Su hermano es un bastardo al que pienso denunciar a mi padre y al suyo.

Hermione estaba muy molesta, a la par que nerviosa, todo su cuerpo temblaba, más no de frío. Escuchó como Potter gruñía molesto y sus pasos detrás de ella. Sin dudar comenzó a correr para alejarse de él cuanto antes.

Harry corrió tras ella, ambos llegaron a la puerta de la torre, para descubrir que la hermana de ella ya se había marchado. Más Hermione no se entretuvo y corrió hacía el bosque donde Luna, esperaba montada en Purina.

Más cuando consiguió meterse entre los árboles se topó contra alguien más.

"_**Draco"**_

Draco Malfoy se encontraba donde los caballos estaban amarrados, la cogió por los hombros deteniendo su carrera y le dijo:

-Lady Granger, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

Draco había seguido a Harry y Ron cuando los había visto marchar con demasiada prisa de casa.

De repente se escuchó una fuerte bofetada y la voz de Luna se hizo escuchar en el lugar:

-No se le vuelva a ocurrir decirme tales cosas señor Lord Weasley, sino le puedo asegurar que…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Escuchó Hermione que Malfoy murmuraba mientras miraba al lugar de donde provenían las voces. Más cuando vio que se acercaba alguien tiró de ella y la ocultó. Hermione, lo agradeció infinitamente temiendo que quien se acercase fuese Potter.

Sin embargo se trataba del joven Weasley y su hermana Luna, la cual caminaba con pasos grandes intentado alejarse lo máximo posible del chico en cuestión. Hermione, enseguida se percató de que el enfado de Luna era tal que una persona sensata, no se abría acercado. Más el joven Weasley no parecía para nada de ese estilo.

-Por favor. Ambos sabemos mi querida señora que os gusta lo que os digo.

-¿Será posible!, ¿Quién os creéis que soy yo?

La sonrisa socarrona que adornó el rostro de este hizo enfadar a Hermione, pero sus palabras aún más:

-Una mujer más.

Hermione sintió como su acompañante se tensaba en el acto y lo escuchó susurrar:

-Si será idiota, ¿qué cree que hace?

-¿Acaso he de recordarle que está cortejando a mi amiga Lady Brown?

Él la miró como si no entendiese el punto y añadió:

-¿Y qué con eso?, ¿Qué le importa a usted la señorita Brown?

-¿Es usted estúpido?, Déjeme que lo ilustre: si usted corteja a Lady Brown, es porque será su futura esposa. Sería bueno que le hiciera esas proposiciones a ella y no a otras damas respetables.

-Oh bueno, verá es que a mí Lady Brown no me importa realmente, y a usted tan solo le estoy proponiendo el pasar un buen rato. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.

Luna volvió a cruzarle la cara y la sonrisa de este desapareció de su rostro:

-Me estoy cansando de eso señorita y no creo que…

-Me importa bien poco lo que usted crea o deje de creer maldito indeseable.

-Esa no es vocabulario para una señorita, ¿Habré de enseñarle el adecualo?

Él se acercó a Luna y esta quedó entre él y Purina:

-Será mejor que se aleje, sino…

-¿Nerviosa señorita?

-¿Piensa que tengo algún motivo para estarlo?

-Creo que mi cercanía la perturba considerablemente.

-Pues se equivoca caballero, por llamarlo de algún modo, pues no lo es en absoluto.

Él se acercó aún más a ella con esa sonrisa torcida y le susurró algo a Luna que Hermione no pudo escuchar, sin embargo no podía ser nada bueno cuando Luna abrió sus ojos al máximo y lo empujó lejos de ella para seguidamente montar en Purina y alejarse de allí cuanto antes.

La risa del joven Weasley invadió el lugar, y tanto Draco como Hermione lo escucharon murmurar:

-Corre, corre todo lo que quieras. Más al final siempre me encontrarás a mí.

Este se giró y cuando ya se encontraba lejos del bosque Hermione comenzó a sentirse un poco más tranquila, al menos hasta que escuchó la voz de quién la andaba buscando a ella.

Draco miró a la muchacha que tenía a su lado, se encontraba tensa y se mordía el labio inferior, sin duda nerviosa porque su hermano menor acababa de llegar. Ella aguantó la respiración, mientras escuchaba atenta lo que este parecía decir:

-Oye Ron, ¿viste a Lady Granger?

-Sí, acaba de marcharse como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Maldita sea. Se me ha escapado, sin embargo no lo hará por mucho tiempo.

Esa advertencia hizo a Hermione, ponerse aún más nerviosa de lo que ya lo estaba.

-Será mejor que regresemos a casa, nuestros padres estarán preguntándose dónde estamos.

-Sí, es lo mejor, además he de cenar con los Brown esta noche.

-Lo siento.

-Déjalo, total, en cuanto consiga lo que quiero se acabó.

-Yo creo…

-Harry, ¿te he preguntado yo lo que tú crees?

-Tienes razón, haz lo que se te venga en gana, pero luego no te lamentes.

-Nunca lo hago.

-Llegará hermano, llegará el momento en que lo lamentes.

-Seguro que sí.

Ya les fue imposible escuchar la respuesta de Potter a esa frase, y Draco se asomó para mirar, evidentemente no encontró peligro porque salió del escondite que compartían.

-¿Qué les pasa a los hijos de los Potter con mis hermanas?

Draco se giró a mirar a Hermione ante tal pregunta y declaró confundido:

-¿Perdona?

-Sí, tú hermano mayor, intentando engatusar a mi hermana, el idiota de Ronald Weasley diciendo semejantes cosas a mi adorada Luna, y en indeseable de Potter intentando casarse con mi hermana Ginny, ¿qué os habéis creído?, ¿acaso pensáis que os dejaré hacerles daño?

-No creo que mis hermanos…

-Mantenlos alejados de mi familia Lord Malfoy, o yo misma me encargaré de que esos despreciables acaben como deben acabar.

-¿Solo he de mantener a mis hermanos alejados?

-Sí.

-¿Eso me exime de su alejamiento?

Hermione que se había girado para montar en Domian lo miró extrañada ante sus palabras:

-He cancelado las visitas a Lady Parkinson, ella no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero a mí esa señorita no me agrada en absoluto. Solicitaré el poder cortejarla señorita.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida ante sus palabras:

-¿A mí?, Pero Lord Riddle.

-No ha conseguido aún una promesa de matrimonio.

Cortó él, ella asintió ante esa afirmación y después dijo:

-Pero yo…

-¿Acaso está enamorada de alguien ya?, Si ese es el caso yo….

-No, yo no estoy enamorada de nadie, más aunque usted me agrada más que sus hermanos yo no….

-No rehúse mi oferta hasta conocerme adecuadamente Lady Granger, solo le pido que me deje visitarla, si al final usted sigue opinando igual no me opondré.

Sin poder negarse Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió a su pedido, si bien no creía poder enamorarse de él, el chico le agradaba más que Lord Riddle, si llegaba el momento de tener que elegir, estaba claro que declinaría a Lord Riddle siempre que le fuese posible.

Ante esa sonrisa, Lord Malfoy sonrió de vuelta, se acercó a ella y la ayudo a montar en Domian, una vez echo eso, besó su mano y declaró:

-Mañana no podré ir a visitarla, más pasado mañana me tendrá allí sin falta.

Hermione asintió ante esa promesa y azuzó a Domian para que comenzara a alejarse del lugar. Ni una sola vez miró hacia atrás detalle que Draco notó. Era evidente que la menor de las Granger iba a ser muy dura de cotejar, más estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Después de todo la fortuna de los Granger era grande y si no quería aceptar el dinero que Lord Potter y su hermano menor querían darle, debía buscar una manera de tener el dinero que deseaba.

De todas las hermanas, Hermione, era la que le parecía más sensata por lo que su matrimonio no tenía por qué estar basado en la posibilidad del enamoramiento tardío, pero si basarse en una amistad.

Se dirigió a donde había dejado su caballo dispuesto a dirigirse a casa y hablar con su padre, Lady Parkinson, sin duda no lo dejaría tranquilo, pero ya había hablado con la madre de esta y ahora le tocaba hablar con su padre. Una vez hecho eso, pediría permiso para cortejar a Lady Granger, ella no quería a Lord Riddle y si debía escoger, estaba por apostar que lo elegiría a él sin dudar.

Lejos estaba de imaginar que el no ir al día siguiente por primera vez a ver a Lady Hermione Granger, sería lo que provocaría problemas a su querido hermano menor.

"_**Harry"**_

Al día siguiente Harry se dirigió a la casa de las Granger, al presentarse allí se le recibió con sorpresa, cosa que no le extrañó, pues Lady Ginebra Granger le había informado el día anterior que ella no se encontraría ese día en casa. Y le habría molestado no haberse acordado de ese detalle sino fuese porque iba dispuesto a ver a otra Granger menos agradable para él.

Se había sorprendido al percatarse que esa despreciable no había revelado nada relacionado a los encuentros de su hermana y su hermano mayores, no obstante nada le aseguraba que el día anterior surgiera algo que lo impidiese.

Quizás alguna visita en la casa que impidiese que hablase, más prefería no arriesgarse a ello.

Lo recibió Lord Granger quien le ofreció una copa, estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato, sin embargo este declaró:

-Lamento decirle que he de marcharme a revisar unos documentos, más lo dejo en la mejor de las compañías Mi querida hija Hermione.

Ella había llegado hacía apenas unos momentos y ante las palabras de su padre comenzó a protestar más este la silenció con una mirada y añadió:

-En breves llegará tu madre, solo tendrás que pasar como mucho media hora.

Ninguno dijo nada, y su padre se marchó ante el mutismo de los jóvenes, al ver el nerviosismo de ella, Harry, sonrió y se puso en pie.

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada y este tan solo miró por la puerta para sonreír aún más:

-¿A qué ha venido?, Escuché perfectamente cuando Ginny le dijo que hoy no estaría en casa.

-No vine a ver a Lady Ginebra Granger para mi desgracia.

-No, no dejaré que le dé nada a mi hermana de nuevo. Ayer no pude hablar con mi padre pero hoy…

-Hoy, no dirá usted nada, al igual que no lo dijo ayer. Es más no lo dirá nunca.

La seguridad con la que él declaró esto, la hizo enfurecer, soltó la taza que tenía entre sus manos y se puso en pie, se acercó a él furiosa y declaró:

-Le puedo asegurar que lo haré.

Él sonrió mientras metía una mano en su bolsillo y sacaba de este una pulsera que ambos reconocieron en el acto:

-¿Cómo…?

-¿No querrá que Lord Riddle o incluso su padre se enteren de cómo llegó esta preciosa joya a mis manos?

Ella lo miró incrédula y dijo entre dientes:

-¿Y cómo se supone llegó?

La sonrisa de él la hizo enfadar aún más:

-En una de nuestras citas clandestinas. Yo estaba tan centrado en abrazaros que vuestra pulsera de enganchó en uno de mis gemelos. ¿Cuál no fue mi sorpresa cuando la encontré al llegar a mí casa?, Debía de hacérsela llegar a mi amada, pero cuál fue mi despiste, que en una cena repleta de gente de la alta sociedad, que reconocerían una joya de este calibre en cualquier momento, incluso a la dueña del mismo, al sacar mi pañuelo para entregárselo precisamente a esa joven, esta pulsera cayó siendo vista por todos como caía de mi bolsillo.

-¿Qué habladurías suscitaría tal cosa?, ¿Qué pensaría su querida hermana Ginebra de su hermana menor si se enterase de tremenda traición?

-Devuélvamela ahora mismo maldito miserable.

Hermione intentó arrebatársela de las manos más este se la volvió a guardar en el bolsillo del pantalón y declaró tranquilamente:

-Esta noche Lady Granger, después de la cena, la estaré esperando en la torre que ya conoce. Le aconsejo que vaya, allí hablaremos sobre los términos de nuestro futuro trato.

Sin más y sin dejar que ella dijera ni una sola palabra se dirigió a coger su abrigo, bufanda, guantes y sombrero, más antes de ponerse este y salir de la casa torció la cabeza, le giñó un ojo y se puso el mismo mientras sonreía victorioso.

"_**Hermione"**_

Hermione corrió a la ventana de la sala para mirar como subía al carruaje mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños al alfeizar de la ventana.

-Maldito seas Potter.

Eso era lo único que podía hacer maldecir, e ir a la maldita cita. Más se las iba a pagar de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que ella hubiese deseado, había pensado en hablar con Rubeus Hagrid, no obstante sabía que este no la dejaría partir. Sin embargo el salir en mitad de la noche era muy peligroso sobre todo para una dama.

Se mordió el labio inferior indecisa y tras unos momentos decidió que lo mejor era cambiarse de ropas. Buscó entre las ropas de su armario y encontró lo que andaba buscando, las ropas de tiro al blanco. Era en el único momento en que su padre les daba permiso a ella y a su hermana Luna para ponérselas. La razón, era simple, esas ropas eran de muchacho, más su madre les había prohibido marchar sus hermosos vestidos de pólvora.

Tras vestirse con esas ropas, buscó algo para esconder su cabello, más todo lo que poseía eran sombreros. Se lo pilló de la mejor manera posible y corrió a los establos, con un poco de suerte alguno de los mozos de cuadra habría dejado alguna boina olvidada.

Parecía que la suerte le sonreía pues enseguida localizó una, si bien no se la pondría en circunstancias normales, en ese momento no podía ser remilgada. Se la colocó de la mejor manera que pudo y ensilló a Domian.

Vigilando que nadie la viese salió de la casa con cuidado y sin montar aún en este, una vez fuera no lo dudo y montó para dirigirse a su cita. Hermione podía ser muy observadora más ese día se le habían pasado dos grandes detalles debido a sus nervios.

Uno, Luna actuaba de forma rara y dos, Su querido abuelo Lord Albus Dumbledore, había notado que algo andaba mal con ella. Y se encontraba ahora cabalgando justo detrás de ella dispuesto a averiguar que tramaba su pequeña.

Llegaron tal y como estaba previsto a la torre donde Potter debía de estar esperándola. Sus nervios eran demasiados, ni siquiera sabía el por qué al final había decidido si asistir a la misma.

Si era cierto que Potter tenía su pulsera, pero podría haber buscado mil excusas para callarlo. Aunque lo cierto es que le sería complicado, pero existía otra razón, su hermana Hanna. Debía dejarle en claro que la dejara en paz, que no le volviese a dar ninguna nota más.

Ella se adentró en la torre dispuesta a resolver de una vez por todas tantas tonterías. Sus pasos resonaban en la oscuridad de la noche, vislumbró a Potter apoyado contra un árbol con algo en sus manos.

Parecía distraído y perdido en sus pensamientos, no pudo dejar de reconocer que el chico era apuesto. Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse en cierto modo y tras respirar una vez más se adentró en el claro. Sus pasos alertaron a Potter el cual al verla declaró:

-Me temo muchacho, que estás en territorio privado.

-Se supone que debía de estar aquí hace ya un buen rato.

-¿Lady Granger? –preguntó este sorprendido, para después mirarla de arriba abajo y acercarse a ella: -No me lo puedo creer, es usted de verdad.

-¿Qué esperaba?, ¿Qué me presentase como una mujer?, He de recordarle que la noche no es buena amiga.

-No, creí que buscaría una manera de asegurar su seguridad, más no me esperaba esto.

Dijo mientras la señalaba, seguidamente llevó una de sus manos hasta la boina que tenía puesta y se la quitó:

-No me decido si se ve mejor así o con un vestido.- Sintió como posaba la boina debajo de su barbilla y le hacía mirarlo a los ojos, bajó un poco la boina por su cuello más sus ojos no se apartaron de los suyos. -En cualquier caso, prefiero poder mirarla a la cara directamente. Es mejor que hablemos sobre el asunto que hemos venido a tratar.

-Estoy aquí, así que quiero de vuelta mi pulsera.

-¿Le gusto?- Hermione lo miró sin entender y este sonrió de medio lado para decir: -Pensé que la había tirado.

Agradeció encontrarse en mitad de la oscuridad porque así Potter no podría notar el calor de sus mejillas.

-No se tira una joya así como así, pensé en devolvérsela más mi hermana Ginny la encontró antes y me obligó a ponerla.

-¿Sabe ella quien se la regaló?

Hermione negó, lo cierto es que no había querido revelar a nadie quien se la había regalado. Ella pudo notar cierto gesto de alivio en la mirada de Potter:

-Lo cierto, es que me daría igual que lo supiera, sin embargo prefiero que siga siendo así.

-No estoy deseosa de que la gente sepa de que esa joya me la regaló el hijo del matrimonio Potter, así que no se preocupe por ello.

Hermione decidió atacarlo, quería dejarle en claro que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, él la fulminó con la mirada y seguidamente dijo:

-Basta de tonterías. No puede delatar a Neville y Lady Hanna.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué así le fastidiaría el juego a su hermano?

-Mi hermano no está jugando Lady Granger. ¿Acaso no entiende?

Hermione lo miró sin responder.

"_**Albus"**_

Mientras eso sucedía Albus Dumbledore aún decidía si sería o no buena idea entrar en la torre y averiguar que estaba haciendo allí Hermione. Tras pensarlo bastante se decidió. Bajó de su caballo, lo amarró y tras mirar a su alrededor y ver que no había ningún peligro se encaminó hacía la torre.

Caminó con cuidado, sin embargo y a pesar de ello no pudo evitar que sus pasos resonaran, miró todo a su alrededor algo desconcertado hasta que unas voces le llamaron la atención.

Caminó hacía el lugar de donde provenían las voces y se encontró con que Hermione estaba medio congelado en mitad de un patio y un muchacho al cual solo podía ver de espaldas, se encontraba acercando una de su manos hasta las de ella.

"_**Hermione"**_

-¿De qué habla?, No lo….

-No comprendes. No entiendes lo que es desear con cada parte de ti el poder ver a una persona casi a diario, porque si no lo logras te sientes vacío.

Hermione estaba completamente paralizada mientras que Potter había comenzado a hablar y hablar sin parar, más al ver que ella no comprendía, Potter había comenzado a acercarse a ella y a decirle todas esas cosas.

-Es tan simple como sentir que te falta el aire para respirar, ¿sabe señorita Granger lo que se siente en esos casos?, La angustia de saber que el aire está tan cerca de usted y aun así no lo consigue.

Potter estaba de frente a ella y acababa de llevar una de sus manos hacía las de ella para comenzar a decir de forma clara:

-El querer sentir aunque sea un simple roce de su mano con la tuya, incluso un leve contacto de su ropa rozando uno de tus dedos, y como eso no lo has sentido, tampoco entiendes la desesperación, cuando un simple roce ya no es suficiente.

Cuando el acercar tu mano a la de esa persona y sentir su calor ya no basta, el rozar levemente su piel con la punta de tus dedos ya no es reconfortante sino doloroso porque sabes que no puedes tocar más.

Hermione sintió como él comenzaba a acariciar uno de sus dedos mientras hablaba, al sentir ese simple roce todo su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse mientras que él, no dejaba de hablar:

-Llega un momento, en que esa caricia es tan dolorosa que la única cura es seguir lo que tus manos ansían. Y apresar con fuerza de forma que no pueda escapar la mano que te tortura.

Él cogió su mano entre la suya e inconscientemente ella también la apretó. Al percatarse de lo que había hecho se mordió el labio inferior a la par que su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Potter dio un paso más hacia ella y sin dejar de mirar sus ojos volvió a hablar, más ahora su voz era más como un susurro:

-Sientes, que te falta el aire, cuando la tienes cerca, que nada podría volverte a ayudar, más que el aire que esos labios están dejando escapar mientras te hablan o sonríen.

Lo miró un momento a los labios de forma inmediata para verlo humedecérselos, cuando regresó sus ojos achocolatados hacía los de él se percató de que ahora era él el que la estaba mirando directamente a los labios.

Deseaba huir en ese mismo momento, más aunque le pareciera imposible también deseaba quedarse, sentir lo que él le estaba describiendo. Nunca había creído en el verdadero amor más aunque había leído y leído historias de amor de muchas clases, ninguna de ellas definía ese sentimiento tal y como él lo estaba haciendo.

Ninguna lectura la había preparado para sentirse tan indefensa y poderosa a la vez, se sabía observada y atrapada, más estaba segura de que él se encontraba de la misma manera que ella y eso la hacía sentirse bien. Ambos al unísono dieron un poso más y él volvió a hablar:

-Ver como esos labios hacen exactamente lo mismo que tú estás deseando hacer, sentir que te faltan las palabras porque no puedes describir todo lo que tu cuerpo está sintiendo en esos momentos. Cuando sabes lo que deseas más no estás seguro de que sea lo mismo que ella desea.

Cuando te acercas con cuidado en un roce casi suplicante, cuando te rindes a los deseos sin saber si te estás condenando sin remedio.

El roce fue tan suave que si no fuera por el cosquilleo que recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando este se llevó acabo, Hermione juraría que se lo había imaginado.

Ambos a la vez soltaron un suspiro ante ese simple roce:

-¿Qué sucede si un roce no es suficiente?

Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma preguntando, más la respuesta de él la dejó aún más desconcertada:

-No lo sé, realmente no lo sé, Neville no me explicó esto.

Ambos se volvieron a acercar, el roce esta vez duró más que el anterior, y Hermione comenzó a sentirse extraña consigo misma. Mientras que a su cabeza llegaba una frase pronunciada por el mismo Potter ese mismo día:

"¿Qué pensaría su querida hermana Ginebra de su hermana menor si se enterase de tremenda traición?"

-NO.

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras en su mente y se apartó de Potter con la respiración agitada y temblando de pies a cabeza.

"_**Harry"**_

Harry por su parte estaba estático en mitad del claro, su respiración al igual que la de ella era agitada, más se sentía terriblemente bien. A la par que no entendía nada de nada.

¿Qué acababa de pasar ahí?, Le estaba contando lo que Neville le había dicho que sentía cuando tenía cerca a Lady Hanna Granger, y había terminado.

Abrió los ojos al máximo mirando a Lady Granger completamente sorprendido. Acababa de besar a la hermana menor de su prometida.

Ni siquiera había besado antes a otra mujer, nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, siempre las había tenido alrededor pululando en busca de su título y riqueza, más su madre se había encargado de prevenirlo.

¿Por qué demonios la había besado?, ¿qué locura lo había llevado a hacer tremenda estupidez?

"_**Hermione"**_

Hermione por su parte se sentía un poco mareada, ¿acababa de besar al prometido de su hermana?, negó, no eso no podía ser.

Miró a Potter y lo descubrió, revolviéndose el pelo y aparentemente tan agitado y perdido como ella.

-Lo mejor será que me marche.

Hermione se dispuso a alejarse y ya se encontraba en el pasillo que la llevaría a la salida cuando Harry la agarró de la mano reteniéndola. Los dos a la vez se apartaron el uno del otro cuando se percataron que les gustaba el roce de la piel de uno y otro.

-Callará ¿verdad?, No dirá nada.

Sin saber el motivo Hermione estaba segura de que él le pedía que callara sobre la relación de sus hermanos mayores, no sobre lo que acababa de pasar allí.

Era como si a él solo le importase que nada se interpusiese entre Neville y Hanna.

-Si, Callaré.

La sonrisa de alivio en los labios de él, la hizo enrojecer al momento, ya que recordó muy vívidamente el beso. Sin más se marchó corriendo de allí.

"_**Harry"**_

Harry iba a seguirla, ¿más para qué?, ya había conseguido lo que deseaba que ella no dijera nada de las citas de Neville y su hermana mayor, ya no debía importarle en absoluto nada de nada.

Comenzó a alejarse de allí mientras negaba. Antes de no poder ver el patio, Harry se giró una vez más y tras llevar una de sus manos a sus labios no pudo evitar sonreír.

Si así eran todos los besos, se había perdido de mucho, ahora entendía la reticencia de Ron al matrimonio, aunque no del todo, pues si se casara podría disfrutar de ello a diario.

Se marchó de allí dispuesto a hablar con Ron sobre lo que le hacía no desear eso.

"_**Hermione"**_

Hermione llegó a su casa y corriendo se desvistió para meterse en la cama, Luna aún estaba dormida gracias a todos los cielos. Se recostó y se quedó mirando al techo, acababa de prometer no decir nada sobre Hanna.

¿Cómo había ocurrido semejante cosa?, ¿En qué cabeza cabía que una hermana dejase en manos de un aprovechado a otra?

Más si todo lo que Potter le había dicho era cierto, quería decir que Neville era quien se lo había trasmitido.

¿Habría sido de la misma forma para él?

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró a la par que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Su primer beso.

De repente volvió a abrirlos alarmada, sí su primer beso, más con el novio de su hermana.

¿A qué jugaba Potter?, ¿Por qué ese despreciable la había besado?, se mordió el labio inferior y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir como un pequeño sabor a menta la recorría. Si sus besos sabían a menta.

Una vez más una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

"_**Albus"**_

Albus bajó de su caballo y lo dejó en los establos de su casa. Su semblante advertía a todo el que lo viera que no era buena idea hablarle en esos momentos.

Estaba seguro de una cosa, acabaría con el maldito despreciable que se había atrevido a besar a su pequeña niña. Solo necesitaba verle la cara y sería la última vez que este se acercaría a ella.

Estaba seguro de conocer la voz de ese joven, más en la oscuridad y estando tan lejos de ellos, no lo había podido identificar bien. De lo que sí que estaba seguro es de que debía hablar con Lord Riddle y preguntarle si iba a prometerse rápido con su sobrina o no.

"_**Tom"**_

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Lord Riddle se encontraba en un club en mitad de la noche, unos cuantos se encontraban a su alrededor:

-¿Qué sabéis de los movimientos de los Potter?

-Lady Potter, no suele salir demasiado de casa, aunque últimamente está siendo requerida en casas importantes. Parece que olvidaron lo que le hizo a vos.

-No me importa, es hora de que ella vuelva a salir, solo así me será más fácil poder vengarme de ella y de su amado James Potter.

-Mi señor, nos han comunicado que Lord James Potter saldrá de viaje en unos días. Quizás en este le pudiera suceder algo.

-¿Irá alguno de sus hijos con él?

-Según tengo entendido no. Pero alguien cercano a él podría sugerirle otra cosa. ¿Algún candidato mi señor?

-Si pudiera deshacerme de ambos Potter a la vez sería perfecto.

-¿Queréis que esa sea la sugerencia que deje caer?

-Si mi querido Colagusano. Esa sería una buena idea.

-Claro está mi señor que eso tiene un precio algo más costoso.

-Lo suponía. Ya sabes que no has de preocuparte por ello, se te pagará como acordamos.

Sin más el sujeto llamado Colagusano hizo una pequeña inclinación y se dispuso a marcharse, los otros lo vieron partir y ninguno dijo nada hasta que este estaba por levantarse de su asiento:

-Mi señor, ¿me permitís una sugerencia?

Este no contestó más al no moverse le dio a entender al susodicho que lo escuchaba.

-¿No sería conveniente, esperar a que el joven Potter heredase todo de su padre y se casase?

-¿Acaso te has vuelto estúpido de pronto Lestrange?

Este negó para después sonreír y decir:

-Mi señor, si el joven se casase, al cabo de un poco podría sufrir un accidente lamentable, heredándole todo a su esposa, la cual afligida por el dolor, podría caer fácilmente en unos brazos consoladores dispuestos a ayudarla en tremenda situación.

Podríais aseguraros la fortuna Potter mi señor, en lugar de que este acabe repartida entre Lady Potter y el resto de hijos de esta.

-Sigue a Colagusano, dile que deje al joven Potter lejos de esto de momento. Tú Bella, ¿quién es la que Potter está cortejando?

-Mi señor, ¿acaso no recuerda que es la hermana de su prometida?

Esa información lo hizo fruncir el ceño:

-Entonces no podré hacer esa jugada, a no ser que me retire del juego a tiempo.

-Considero que podríamos cederle la señorita Lady Hermione Granger a algún otro joven.

-Sí, después de todo a mí me interesaba más la pelirroja.

-Mejor que mejor, pues es la prometida del joven Potter.

-Le golpeará doblemente si le quita la herencia, el título y la mujer.

-Para disfrutar de ese triunfo, debería de dejarlo con vida para poder ver su cara.

-Nadie dice que no pueda tener una muerte lenta.

-Lamentarás lo que hiciste Lilian Evans, tú hijo será el precio.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lord Riddle se reflejó en los rostros de los que le acompañaban, cogió a Bellatrix Black y tirando de ella salió del club.

La besó en mitad de la noche y sin más se marcharon hacía la casa de él, Lord Sirius Black, otro idiota que pagaría caro las tonterías de su querido amigo Lord Potter, pues para herir a las personas, no solo debías de ir a por ellos, sino a por los de su alrededor.

La joven Lady Bellatrix Black, no vería el día de mañana el sol, y sus familiares tardarían en volver a ver la luz en su camino.

Por eso adoraba esa ciudad, porque estaba sumida en la oscuridad incluso en el día. Más la tormenta más grande estaba por llegar para los Potter y todos a los que estos quisieran.

_**Bueno pues un capítulo más, espero veros en el próximo.**_

_**No estoy muy segura, pero no creo que tenga más de veinte capítulos, si es que no tiene menos. Aún no estoy del todo segura.**_

_**Nos vemos espero hayáis disfrutado la lectura Buybuy.**_


	4. Capítulo 4

_Me he percatado de que hasta este capítulo, no he puesto la declaración de derechos, en la que especifico que los personajes al menos en nombres y aspecto no me pertenecen, son de J.. Más la historia si es todo producto de mi mente._

_Perdonad que no subiese el capítulo el otro día, no tuve tiempo para ello, pero aquí está._

_Ahora mismo solo tengo tiempo para subir este, si todo va bien y regreso pronto subiré el siguiente en la noche._

_Sé que había dicho que en este ya comenzarían a pasar algunas cosas, más este es uno de transición, el siguiente será el que contenga el comienzo de problemas, no solo amorosos._

_**Hanny:** Gracias por leer, y espero te guste. Como no pude subir los capítulos el otro día, hoy subiré si todo va bien dos, solo que el otro lo subiré en la noche._

_Disfruta de la lectura y hasta el próximo, Gracias por el apoyo y los Reviews, es agradable ver que estáis ahí._

_**Elsy82:** Hola, si es cierto que llevaba bastante apartada de aquí, pero ya he regresado, ya tengo la mitad del capítulo siguiente de No intervendremos si todo va bien esta semana tendré el capítulo listo para subir._

_Espero te guste esta historia también nos vemos y gracias por el Reviews y el apoyo._

_Perdona no actualizar antes las otras historias, es que estuve muy liada y aún lo estoy la verdad, pero al menos merece la pena si mi libro consigue abrirse paso._

_**Andy_PG:** Hola, gracias de corazón por tus palabras, sobre el libro si quieres escríbeme un privado y hablamos por ahí. También estoy en Facebook búscame por Rosy Martínez o mándame un privado por aquí sobre lo que necesites y ya._

_La verdad es que ya tengo que mandar dos libros para por allí, uno a México y otro a Argentina así que no me costará mucho mandarte a ti otro._

_**Una vez más Gracias a esos lectores silenciosos y a los que agregan la historia a Favoritos y alertas.**_

_**Disfrutad todos de la lectura, nos vemos esta noche o mañana por la mañana a lo más tardar.**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

Lady Lilian Potter se caracterizaba entre otras muchas cosas, por ser una persona a la que nada se le pasaba. Y la verdad era que su hijo mayor tampoco era muy difícil de leer. Su hijo se encontraba de espaldas a ella y miraba a través de una de las ventanas de su gran salón, se suponía que esa mañana él debía de estar visitando a su futura esposa Lady Padma Patil.

Más no, tenía ambas manos cogidas hacía atrás de su espalda, gesto que le decía que se encontraba muy centrado pensando. Su ceño fruncido le revelaba que temía de manera casi enfermiza que algo no fuese bien.

Sus ojos negros estaban fijos en la nada, quien lo viera, podría pensar que se trataba de un enfermo. Lili suspiró y tras pensarlo muy bien, decidió, que lo mejor era acercarse a él.

-¿Qué te tiene así hijo?

Neville se sorprendió bastante de la presencia de su madre allí, la miró en cierto modo alarmado y segundos después contestó:

-Madre, ¿qué hacéis vos aquí?, Creí que hoy debíais ir a casa de Los Granger.

Ella asintió ante su acertada suposición, para después declarar:

-Y tú, debías de ir a ver a Lady Padma Patil.

Su hijo dejó de mirarla enseguida, y supo que algo andaba mal, al verlo suspirar se alarmo, mal no, pesimamente mal.

-¿Qué sucede Neville?

Negó, al parecer aún no estaba en posición de poder revelarle a ella lo que lo preocupaba. Sabiendo que esa mañana no sacaría nada, Lili, comenzó a alejarse de él para dejarlo a solas, no obstante cuando estaba por salir de la sala su hijo declaró:

-¿Siempre ha de hacerse lo correcto?

Lili lo miró extrañada y sin entender, para después decirle:

-Siempre.

Su hijo sin mirarla asintió, sin embargo Lili, sentía que con esa respuesta acababa de sentenciar a su hijo mayor.

Se dirigió a Sev, el mayordomo desde hacía años de la familia Potter y este le alcanzó su chal, bufanda, guantes y sombrero.

-Tenga cuidado señora.

-No se preocupe, voy a casa de Los Granger, quieren consultarme algo.

-De todas formas no vuelva demasiado tarde, el día es frío y quizás la noche lo sea aún más.

Lili le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, para después abandonar la casa, se subió al carruaje que la estaba esperando y seguidamente este se puso en marcha. No tardó mucho en llegar a la casa destinada. El cochero le abrió la puerta y tras ayudarla a salir, le informó de que iría a recoger a Lord Potter y después volvería por ella.

-De acuerdo, les estaré esperando.

Sin más el cochero volvió a marcharse y Lili tras llamar, esperó a ser recibida. No tardó en suceder, y el ama de las niñas fue quien abrió la puerta.

Detrás de ella se encontraban tres de las hijas de los Granger, por lo visto a punto de salir dos de ellas. La tercera se encontraba ayudando a una de ellas a colocarse los guantes.

-Lady Potter, los señores la están esperando.

En cuanto el ama dijo su nombre, dos de las tres jóvenes ante ella pegaron un pequeño bote, que causó una sonrisa en los labios de ella. Identificó a las chicas como la mayor de las hermanas, y las dos menores. Las que habían saltado, era la mayor y la menor, una buena sincronización.

-Lady Potter, un gusto verla de nuevo.

Exclamó con nerviosismo la mayor de las hermanas, Lili, la miró unos momentos y le sonrió:

-El gusto es mío jovencita, veo que se preparan para salir, ¿a dónde irán?

-Mi hermana Ginny desea comprar unas cintas, me ha pedido que le ayude a elegir.

Ella asintió a sus palabras, y miró a Ginny:

-¿Puedo recomendarles que se dirijan a la mercería de la señorita Poppy?, tiene unas telas magníficas.

-Será un placer Lady Potter.

Exclamó Lady Ginebra Granger mientras le sonreía.

-¿No va con ellas?

Lili se quedó esperando una respuesta, ya que Hermione, no respondió a su pregunta, además de encontrarse muy entretenida en mirar a cualquier parte menos a ella. Ese comportamiento le extraño en sobre manera.

-Lady Hermione.

La aludida miró a su ama de toda la vida y esta señaló a Lady Potter con la cabeza instándola a contestar a su pregunta. Hermione, miró hacía la pared de detrás de ella y contestó:

-No me gusta ir de compras Lady Potter.

Lili no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante tal respuesta, mientras que Ginny y Hanna sonreían a su vez. Hermione gruñó por lo bajo y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Lady Hermione, acompañe a Lady Potter hasta el despacho de su padre. Tanto su madre como él, la están esperando.

Hermione, miró a una y otra y asintió:

-Sígame por favor.

Lili se despidió de las tres mujeres que salían y siguió a la menor de los Granger. Se percató de que esta estaba de los nervios y no dejaba de jugar con una pequeña cinta que llevaba en el vestido.

-Según me comentó mi marido mi hijo Lord Draco Malfoy ha comenzado a visitar esta casa muy a menudo. También me comunicó que su intención era cortejarla a usted.

Ella asintió y Lili se percató de que la chica no mostraba ningún signo de enamoramiento:

-Es cierto, su hijo Lord Malfoy es una persona muy gentil y amable, un gran amigo en realidad. Es una lástima que no todos los hombres sean iguales a él.

-Sin duda. Aunque ha contado con suerte por lo que tengo entendido, Lord Riddle ha tenido que marchar de viaje.

-¿Y eso es contar con suerte?, Discúlpeme que le diga esto señora Potter, pero, ¿qué considera mejor, un marido con título, tierras, seguridad y dinero u otro que a pesar de contar con juventud y título no tiene nada más que ofrecerle a una?

-Es usted muy materialista querida, además aunque Lord Malfoy no cuente con muchos ingresos, eso está por cambiar, sobre todo cuando termine sus estudios de abogado. Además mi hijo menor Harry, nunca dejaría a su hermano en la estacada.

Hermione se tensó, más enseguida disimulo su nerviosismo, pero lo que no pudo ocultar a los ojos de Lili fue su cambio repentino, tanto al caminar como al respirar.

Al llegar a la puerta del despacho de su padre Hermione llamó a la puerta y tras recibir un adelante desde el interior, Hermione, le abrió la puerta a ella y se hizo a un lado para que pasase.

En el momento en que Lili pasó a su lado y la miró, sus ojos se encontraron y la respuesta de la chica ante eso la dejó perturbada. La joven Lady Granger nada más fijar sus ojos en los de ella, se había erguido en su totalidad, además de enrojecer, sus ojos se habían desviado como por instinto propio hacía sus labios y seguidamente había apartado la mirada azorada aún más.

-Puedes irte Hermione.

Sin protestar, y sin mirar a nadie, Hermione, salió disparada del lugar, mientras que Lili la seguía con la mirada y fruncía el ceño. Eso había sido muy extraño, ¿qué le había pasado a la joven Granger?, ¿Por qué al mirarla a los ojos se había puesto tan sumamente nerviosa?, ¿Y el rojo de sus mejillas?

-Gracias por venir Lady Potter, la verdad es que tenía algunos temas que tratar con usted.

Las palabras de Lord Granger la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, y tras saludar a ambos tomo asiento. La charla duró bastante tiempo, tanto así que tuvo que ponerse en pie, pues ya estaba cansada de estar sentada, caminó hasta la ventana del despacho y desde allí siguió hablando con él.

Unos cuantos puntos más retocados, Lili pudo ver como un muchacho abandonaba la casa montado en un semental negro que parecía correr con los mil demonios siguiéndole de cerca.

-Vaya, que caballo más extraordinario.

-¿Perdone?

Lili señaló a través de la ventana, Lord Granger se acercó junto con su esposa y al ver al caballo maldijo entre dientes:

-Maldita chiquilla, siempre haciendo lo que se le viene en gana.

-¿Chiquilla?

Preguntó Lili extrañada:

-Es mi hija Lady Hermione Granger, se viste de muchacho y como puede ver coge el caballo de su padre cuando le viene en gana, la razón de su vestimenta es que va a tiro al blanco y le tengo prohibido que use sus hermosos vestidos.

-¿Tiro al blanco?

Ella asintió, y Lili pudo percibir una sonrisa en los labios de la madre:

-Es una chica poco corriente, pero la prefiero así algunas veces.

-Así que le gusta el tiro al blanco, Draco no va mucho por allí solo cuando Harry lo desafía, él prefiere la espada.

-El joven Lord Malfoy es muy elegante en todos los aspectos.

-Mi Harry por otra parte, ama todo lo que tenga que ver con la puntería. El tiro con arco, y al blanco. De hecho y si no me equivoco mucho hoy él….

De repente Lili se calló en el acto y miró alarmada hacía el lugar por el que se acababa de ir Lady Hermione. Esa muchacha había comenzado a ponerse nerviosa cuando ella había nombrado a Harry, no antes.

Y se había puesto roja al mirarla a los ojos, solo podían existir dos motivos y uno de ellos era poco probable, así que solo le quedaba uno. Y ese uno no era nada alentador, al menos ya no, ahora no. Solo una persona más en la tierra tenía ese mismo color de ojos. Su hijo menor.

No quería tener a sus dos hijos menores enfrentados por una muchacha, Harry claramente estaba cortejando a Lady Ginebra Granger, así que por su parte estaba tranquila. Pero por el lado de la joven parecía ser diferente.

En ese momento, revivió exactamente las cosas que Lady Hermione había hecho tras mirarla a los ojos y dejarla pasar. Su nerviosismo, su tono rojo en las mejillas y sus ojos fijándose en sus labios para después enrojecer aún más.

No podía ser, ¿Acaso había pasado algo?, ¿qué había pasado y cuándo?, ¿o tan solo eran los deseos y sueños de una jovencita enamorada en secreto?, Lili solo podía desear que se tratase de eso, más tendría que averiguarlo de alguna manera, pero, ¿cómo?, Harry al contrario que el resto de sus hijos, era como un libro cerrado a cal y canto.

Solo cuando él quisiera decirle, se percataría de que algo le pasaba, mientras tanto, su hijo actuaba natural, a no ser que consiguiese mirarlo a los ojos directamente. Pero era muy difícil de conseguir, era sumamente reservado cuando de él se trataba.

Lo peor de todo es que Harry llevaba un tiempo sin ir a ver a Lady Ginebra Granger, ¿cuál era el motivo?

Perturbada e incapaz de seguir negociando con los Granger, se disculpó y pidió que se detuvieran un momento. Necesitaba pesar. Ninguno puso objeción a su petición de echo la invitaron a comer.

Las hijas de los Granger ya habían vuelto para la hora de la comida, al menos las que habían marchado a comprar cintas. Más la que a ella le interesaba no había aparecido aun.

"_**Albus"**_

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en la casa de tiro, había decidido desahogarse en el lugar, aunque algo le decía que no le serviría de mucho.

Llevaba un buen tiempo sin saber qué hacer con su pequeña Hermione, desde el día que la había seguido en la noche se había dedicado a pasar a diario por casa de su hija y su yerno. Se dedicaba a mirar a cada uno de los pretendientes de sus diferentes nietas. Se sorprendió al comprobar que el pretendiente de su pequeña Hermione se había retirado.

Ocupando ese sitio uno de los hijos de los Potter. Lord Draco Malfoy.

Por lo que había podido ver de él era un muchacho educado, elegante y respetable, no lo había visto en ninguna ocasión mirando de forma descarada a su nieta. Sus palabras eran siempre corteses y la cuidaba, más no la amaba, la admiraba y respetaba.

Pero ese matrimonio carecería de amor. Y si encima de carecer de fortuna no amaba a su niña, ¿para qué seguir con ese juego absurdo? Debía hablar con Lord Potter y averiguar si tenía pensado otorgarle algo o no a Lord Malfoy.

Escuchó unos cuantos disparos en los campos de más halla y miró de reojo mientras esperaba a que le recargaran sus pistolas. Dos muchachos se encontraban en el campo de al lado disparando por turnos.

Uno parecía concentrarse al máximo en cada tiro que realizaba, el otro por el contrario parecía de los de no dar importancia a esas armas.

-Ya están de nuevo los hijos de los Potter haciendo de las suyas.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Albus centró su mirada completamente en ese campo, para efectivamente reconocer a Lord Malfoy en quien estaba pensando y al joven heredero Potter.

El que parecía estar un poco tenso a la hora de disparar era precisamente el mayor, el despreocupado y por supuesto quien más llamaba la atención por sus risas era Potter.

-¿Suelen venir mucho por aquí?

Preguntó mientras los observaba, era el turno de disparar del joven Potter, uno de los criados asignados al campo le acababa de entregar un arma, el chico la miró con una sonrisa y la pesó unos momentos. Después la cogió y sin parar de sonreír disparó el arma.

Albus estaba seguro de que si había hecho diana era solo por cosas de suerte, pues estaba fuera de posición.

-Maldita sea.

La risa del Potter se hizo escuchar mientras que Lord Malfoy gruñía enfadado:

-Sí, sobre todo Harry, es increíble lo bien que tira ese muchacho. Es de los que donde pone el ojo…. Pero Lord Malfoy, él prefiere otro tipo de armas.

-¿Harry?

Preguntó Albus fulminando al pobre criado con la mirada, este se puso nervioso por unos momentos y declaró:

-Es decir el joven heredero Potter. Vera Milord, es que él nos pidió que lo llamásemos por su nombre. No gusta que lo traten de usted.

-Aunque así lo solicite él, no quita que usted esté sobrepasando sus límites muchacho. Si él no sabe comportarse en sociedad, espero al menos que aquí sí que se sepan respetar las directrices.

El muchacho asintió y le entregó el arma. Albus sin mirar si quiera al blanco disparó, el muchacho tembló al ver que este no había dejado de mirarlo directamente a él.

-Eso ha sido genial. Hey Lee, ¿quién te tocó hoy?

La voz del joven Potter se hizo escuchar en el lugar, Albus se giró a mirarlo y este estaba apoyado en los tablones que servían para separar los campos unos de otros y así evitar accidentes mayores.

-No lo había reconocido Lord Dumbledore. Un gusto verlo, sobre todo disparar. ¿No cree que Lee es uno de los mejores en preparar un arma?

El muchacho a su lado sonrió al oír esas palabras.

-Según escuché se encuentra usted en compañía de uno de sus hermanos, ¿cómo es que tiene tiempo para mirar el campo de otros?

La risa del joven se volvió a escuchar y tras mirar a sus espaldas declaró:

-Uno de los gemelos Weasley ha ido a buscar otra arma junto con mi hermano Draco, considera que hago trampas, o que su arma no está bien.

-¿Y cuál es cierta?

-La segunda, aunque lo cierto es que Draco tiene un pequeño problema que no termina de resolver.

La sonrisa pícara de este lo incitó a sonreír a él también, más no lo llegó a hacer, había algo en ese joven que no terminaba de agradarle. Sentía algo extraño en él, ese muchacho lo sacaba de sus casillas sin ningún motivo claro.

¿Cómo era eso posible si él siempre había sabido controlarse a la perfección?

Enfadado, Albus cogió el arma que el muchacho a su lado le entregaba y entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba al joven Potter, se colocó en posición. La sonrisa de él se hizo más notoria aún, además de no apartar su verde mirada de sus ojos.

Albus sentía rabia dentro de él, pues estaba acostumbrado a que todos apartarán su vista de él. Todos se sentían en cierto modo alterados, algunos le habían confesado que cada vez que él miraba de esa forma era como si algo les traspasase y él pudiera así ver en el interior de ellos.

Escuchó el disparo, más ni siquiera se había percatado de que había apretado el gatillo para ello.

-¿Descentrado?

El joven Potter ni siquiera había mirado a la diana al decirle esas palabras, él miró para ver su disparo y frunció el ceño, casi todos sus disparos habían acertado en el centro de la diana, más ese último había quedado entre la segunda y tercera franja cercanas al centro.

-¿Acaso lo hacéis mejor?

No supo a qué se debió ese absurdo desafío, más el joven Potter sonrió ampliamente y declaró:

-Lee, prepara un arma para mí, vamos a mostrarle a Lord Dumbledore la mala puntería que tengo.

El muchacho a su lado asintió y corrió al interior de la gran cabaña, cuando volvió otro tres muchachos se acercaron con él.

El joven Potter en lugar de ir por el camino que cualquier persona tomaría miró hacia atrás le dijo algo a un joven que había allí sin duda mayor que él y saltó los tablones de madera. Se acercó hasta la mesa donde se disponían las armas mientras sonreía.

-Perdone mi rudeza Lord Dumbledore, más no quiero que Draco me vea.

-¿Qué puede llevarlo a no desear que su hermano mayor lo vea?

-No le gustaría lo que vería.

Dijo este simplemente mientras se encogía de hombros y le restaba importancia a sus palabras.

Lee y otro joven se acercaron a ellos para declarar:

-Hemos dispuesto cuatro dianas nuevas, aunque no preguntamos en ningún momento el método a elegir.

-Por mí perfecto, ¿Qué dice Lord Dumbledore a dos manos?

Albus lo miro sin entender, al menos hasta que los muchachos colocaron cuatro pistolas en la mesa, dos delante de él y dos delante del joven Potter.

-A dos manos pues.

Respondió este.

-¿Cómo será a la vez o por turnos?

-¿Aguantará el ruido de cuatro disparos a la par?

-Por mí no hay problema, la cosa será: ¿Qué hay de usted y el resto?

-Muchachos avisad en todo el campo del ruido que vamos a ocasionar, no queremos que nadie piense lo que no es.

Lee, y los otros tres corrieron a avisar al resto de gente que se encontraba en el lugar:

Cuando estos volvieron no lo hicieron solos, sino que alguna gente los acompañaba para ver el espectáculo:

-¿Preparado muchacho?

-¿Y usted?

Ambos cogieron ambas armas y se colocaron en sus sitios, la risa del joven Potter se hizo escuchar en el lugar:

-¿No cree que debería de centrarse un poco?

-Podría ser, pero la seriedad no va conmigo, al menos no cuando me divierto.

Albus lo miró de reojo y se percató de que este miraba al blanco aun sin dejar de sonreír, después lo miró directamente a él y eso le extrañó, ¿qué estaba tramando?

-YA.

-¿Abuelo?

-Mucha suerte Albus.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó de los labios de su acompañante antes de disparar ambas armas a la par. El ruido de cuatro disparos fue bastante grande y Harry sentía que los oídos le pitaban. Todos los que habían ido a contemplar tal cosa se habían tapado los oídos al verlos disparar.

Más tanto Albus como Harry escucharon una voz proveniente de una persona que ninguno se esperaba ver allí.

Albus soltó ambas pistolas en la mesa mientras se giraba a mirar a quien lo acababa de llamar, por su parte el joven Potter aún lo estaba mirando de medio lado y con ambas pistolas en las manos.

-Buena puntería.

-¿Qué haces abuelo?

-La pregunta correcta es ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Practicar.

"_**Hermione"**_

Hermione, se había acercado hasta su abuelo sorprendida. Cuando los criados del lugar le habían dicho que se escucharía un fuerte estruendo en el lugar, había sentido curiosidad por ver que sucedía, nunca se hubiese imaginado que fuese cosa de su abuelo.

Lord Dumbledore era conocido en la alta sociedad como un hombre tranquilo, al cual no le gustaba demasiado llamar la atención, más eso mismo era lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sabes que no me gusta que…

-Padre me dio permiso, ¿con quién estabas tirando?

Hermione se giró a mirar al contrincante de su padre y se quedó helada al ver de quién se trataba.

-Joven Potter.

La sorpresa impuesta en sus palabras hicieron vacilar un poco la sonrisa en los labios del joven Potter, cosa que Albus notó enseguida, más este hizo un gesto de la cabeza y declaró:

-Un gusto volver a verla Lady…

-TÚ, Maldito miserable tramposo y canalla.

Harry fue interrumpido por la súbita voz enfadada de su hermano Draco, el cual se abría paso entre la gente que allí había. Harry rápidamente soltó ambas pistolas en la mesa y miró hacía su hermano mayor:

-Draco, hermano, ¿ya elegiste tu nueva pistola?

-Te voy a matar.

-He.

Recriminó este ante esas palabras y Draco se paró en seco frente a él para decir:

-Con que pura suerte, lo hacías a posta.

-Yo, eso no es cierto, tú lo has visto, solo era suerte.

-Harry.

-¿Sí?

Preguntó inocentemente este, Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y dijo:

-¿Con que suerte no?

-Sí, sí, nada más que suerte.

-Tú piensas que yo soy idiota. He muchacho, ve a recoger las dianas.

Harry abrió los ojos alarmado y miró hacía ambas dianas a la distancia y luego a Draco:

-Venga ya, déjalo estar, ¿qué más te da?

-Llevas mintiéndome durante años, ¿y encima tienes el descaro de preguntar?

-Draco, esto no es necesario yo…

-Weasley trae también las de nuestro campo.

-Draco déjalo estar.

Más este ni lo escuchó, Harry, esperó pacientemente mientras que era observado, por Draco, Albus y Hermione.

Esta última al igual que su abuelo sin entender mucho la verdad.

-Aquí están Lord Malfoy.

El primero en llegar fue el que traía las dianas de ese campo, la tela rectangular, tenía una diana dibujada en el centro, y dentro de ésta varias listas, hasta terminar en un punto del centro. El cual en las dos que le acababan de entregar estaba agujereado.

Harry suspiró mientras pensaba en la que le esperaba, el joven que acababa de traer sus dos dianas le entregó a Albus también las suyas, al igual que las de Harry estaban agujereadas al centro.

-Maldito mentiroso.

Uno de los Weasley llegó con dos dianas más, le entregó a Draco una de ellas y otra a Harry, el cual la cogió de mala gana y le agradeció de la misma manera:

-¿Me explicas esto?

Draco enseñó su tela, había cinco agujeros en la misma, dos de ellos fuera de la diana, más dentro de la tela. Aunque claramente no puntuaban.

Para después quitarle a Harry la suya de las manos y enseñársela a este. Albus apreció cinco agujeros, todos muy dispersos por la diana, ni uno había dado en el centro, pero tampoco había abandonado la diana. Miró al joven Potter sorprendido y este volvió a maldecir por lo bajo:

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y tras un rato declaró:

-Quiero que cojas una de esas pistolas y te coloques, que en esta ocasión lo hagas enserio. Vas a repetir los cinco disparos.

Harry gruñó:

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque lo digo yo.

Harry iba a protestar más Draco le tendió un arma, molesto Harry la cogió:

-Como quieras. ¿Quieres que lo haga? de acuerdo. Repetiré lo cinco disparos, más como no quiero perder mucho tiempo en esto.

Lee, Dean cargar cinco armas y colocadlas, también poner dos dianas.

Draco lo miró in entender, ¿para qué dos dianas?

Lee y Dean hicieron lo que se les pidió, y al cabo de un rato de espera, que ninguno de los presentes tuvo inconveniente de esperar, porque estaban deseosos de ver que sucedía, todos se apartaron.

-Muy bien.

Se colocó en su lugar y tras mirar a Draco una vez más dijo:

-Lee en cuanto la dispare quiero que la recargues.

-¿Cómo siempre?

-Así es.

-¿Empezamos?

Harry asintió. Cogió la primera de todas y miró hacía Draco, alzó su mano moviéndola unos centímetros y declaró:

-Haya va. Presta atención, y verás tú único fallo hermano.

Sin más disparó, sin dejar de mirarlo, soltó el arma y cogió otra, disparó a su vez, más en esta ocasión había movido un poco la mano a la derecha. En cada disparo movió su mano unos centímetros y no dejó de mirar a su hermano en ningún momento.

Por lo que no se perdió ni un solo detalle de como este iba mudando de color a cada disparo.

-La siguiente tanda.

Tal y como Harry le había pedido, Lee fue recargando las pistolas con la pólvora, el proyectil y por último la pequeña tela que servía para sujetar ambas dentro sin que se movieran y cayeran.

Harry dio unos pasos y ahora miró hacía Albus para decir:

-Espero esté disfrutando del espectáculo. He querido brindarle eso, por haberme dejado ver a mí un disparo único.

Sin más disparó, así lo hizo con las otras cuatro pistolas, cuando terminó asintió a Dean y este echó a correr, al volver traía ambas dianas. Se las entregó al joven Draco que las miró entre sorprendido, asustado y terriblemente enfadado.

-¿Satisfecho?

Draco apretó las telas molesto y lo miró furioso, otra persona se habría alejado, o al menos eso pensó Albus mas el joven Potter seguía mirando a su hermano molesto.

-No.

La rabia que imprimió en esa simple palabra, hizo entender a los presentes lo que iba a suceder, Draco soltó ambas telas y golpeó a Harry en la cara un fuerte puñetazo, para después decir:

-Ahora sí.

Potter tras recuperarse de semejante golpe miró a su hermano para decirle:-Me alegro.— Luego se giró a mirar a Lord Dumbledore y tras inclinarse ante él declaró: -Discúlpeme, ha sido un placer verlo.

Sin más se marchó de allí, pero no por donde debía si no que saltó los tablones una vez más, lo vieron coger de manos de uno de los Weasley una chaqueta y otros objetos y alejarse.

"_**Albus"**_

Albus recogió del suelo las telas que había y las miró, abrió los ojos sorprendido para seguidamente coger la tela donde había estado tirando antes de enfrentarse a él.

Cuando las superpuso exclamó:

-Es increíble, una puntería excelente. Solo ha fallado un tiro y por unos centímetros.

Draco lo miró sin entender y este se las mostró, tras verlo gruñó y le dijo:

-Tal y como le pedí repitió los cinco tiros. Debí golpearlo más fuerte.

-Y en la otra tela disparó al centro las cinco veces.

Señaló uno de los que había estado mirando, nadie dijo nada, y Hermione solo miraba las pistolas en la mesa.

"_**Hermione"**_

Eso había sido increíble, nunca había visto a nadie tirar con tanta precisión, exceptuando su abuelo. Frunció el ceño molesta y tras mirar las pistolas una vez más, miró por donde Potter se había marchado y se fue de allí.

¿Por qué hasta en eso la perseguía?, Hermione se dirigió a su propio campo, donde la esperaba su profesor y uno de los criados.

El criado le estaba contando al señor Filius Flitwick sobre lo que acababa de pasar allí, y este reía abiertamente:

-Ese muchacho no cambiará nunca, al parecer se ha quedado sin poder volver a jugar.

-Al menos con su hermano sí.

-Es una pena, el joven Potter solo quería pasar tiempo con su hermano, además de hacerlo mejorar en su puntería.

-Tal vez…

-Debería de invitar al joven Lord Malfoy a conversar.

-¿Podemos continuar ya o piensa desperdiciar mi tiempo aún más?

-Lady Granger, la estábamos esperando.

El señor Flitwick era un hombre de baja estatura, de buena presencia y educado, más ni rico ni de alta sociedad. Si bien era un hombre respetable, y trabajador. Le caía bien exceptuando las veces que la tomaba por imposible.

Las pistolas que utilizaba eran siempre las mismas ya que eran un presente de su padre, este que aunque ahora ya no estaba a favor de que siguiera yendo al campo de tiro, la alentó desde pequeña cuando en una ocasión ella presentó un fuerte deseo de aprender a disparar como su papa lo hacía.

Lord Granger que hasta entonces no había sentido el orgullo de poder enseñar algo único a ninguna de sus hijas, no dudo ni un segundo en darle a la menor lo que deseaba, después de todo era la única que había manifestado tal deseo. Después de eso vinieron las espadas.

Su padre consideró que estas eran demasiado peligrosas para ella, por lo que tan solo la dejó apuntarse a esgrima con la condición de que alguna de sus hermanas se sumara a ella. Le costó horrores convencer a Luna, o mejor dicho que expresara en alto su deseo de acompañarla.

Pero una vez que lo dijo, ya no paró y manifestó también su deseo de aprender tiro al blanco.

Por eso era su favorita, compartía con ella sus gustos.

-Que no, está mal situada, ¿cuántas veces he de repetírselo?

La voz de su profesor se hizo escuchar, este parecía exasperado y no le extrañaba, no había forma de que acertara en el centro. La verdad es que no lo había conseguido hacía un tiempo y eso la exasperaba.

-¿Seguro que nadie movió las dianas?

-Seguro señorita Granger, quizás no está usted muy centrada hoy en esto. ¿Qué le parece si lo dejamos para el próximo día?

-No, no me iré hasta conseguir hacer diana.

-Pero, me están esperando en casa, señorita Granger es hora de comer, ¿no se preocupará su padre si no la ve llegar?

-Puede marcharse se así lo desea, no lo retendré.

-Pues lo lamento, pero las clases de hoy ya terminaron, si quiere practicar sola, me temo que no podré impedírselo.

El señor Flitwick hizo una reverencia en forma de despedida y sin más se marchó. Hermione ni siquiera lo miró alejarse tan solo se centró en la diana. Tenía que hacer al menos una sola.

El muchacho que la acompañaba, no dijo ni una sola palabra, le recargaba las armas sin ni siquiera mirarla. Ella se lo agradeció, no deseaba que la interrumpiera. Estaba tan centrada en ello que no percibió la sonrisa del muchacho y el saludo que este efectuó.

"_**Harry"**_

Harry se encontraba paseando aún por el centro de tiro, no deseaba volver a casa, hacía un buen rato que había visto salir a Draco y a Lord Dumbledore de allí, por lo que se encontraba seguro en el lugar.

Además de solo, o eso creyó hasta ver al profesor Flitwick salir de uno de los campos algo malhumorado.

-Filian, ¿todavía aquí?

Su ex-profesor en tiro se giró a mirarlo

-O joven Potter…

-Harry.

El señor Flitwick sonrió con cariño y negó:

-Me temo chico, que no está bien visto que se te trate por tú nombre de pila, ya nos han llamado la atención por ello.

Harry lo miró sin comprender y declaró:

-¿He de hablar con mi tío Arthur?, no pienso permitir que amoneste a sus trabajadores por algo que yo he solicitado expresamente.

-Su tío tan solo hizo lo que se le solicitó muchacho, así que no le eches la culpa a él.

-¿Entonces quién se metió?, No creo que mi padre…

-Lord Albus Dumbledore. Me temo que cuando escuchó hoy a Lee llamarte por tú nombre se molestó en demasía, declaró que él creía que en este lugar se respetaba la clase social, y que no se podía tratar a alguien de la alta sociedad de manera tan amistosa por mucho que ese muchacho inconsciente así lo solicitase.

Harry frunció el ceño molesto, ¿quién se creía ese hombre para meterse en sus decisiones?, ¿qué le había dicho a su tío exactamente para que este se lo tomase tan enserio?, Su tío Arthur no era de amedrentarse ante nadie, y se había codeado con la alta sociedad desde niño, a pesar de ser de la rama pobre de la familia.

No era su tío realmente, de echo a él no le tocaba nada, pero él y Molly eran dos personas tan buenas y cariñosas que todos los aceptaron con las manos abiertas. Y ellos los trataban a todos por igual. Arthur y Molly en realidad solo eran tíos de Ron, pero aun así siempre habían estado ahí.

-No entiendo a Lord Dumbledore, pero si desea decir algo, le hará saber de mi parte que no obedeceré órdenes de alguien que no me habla de frente y mucho menos lecciones. Hoy mismo estuvo conmigo y no me dijo ni una sola palabra.

-¿Hoy estuvo con vos?

-Filian, si quiere que siga hablándole más le vale tratarme tal y como lo ha hecho siempre. -El hombre ante él sonrió, para después añadir: -Sí, y por ello me metí en un buen lio.

-Ahora entiendo, por eso no has regresado aún a casa, ¿temes lo que Draco pueda hacer?

-O no, eso ya lo superé, tan solo un buen derechazo y ya, temo más lo que mi madre pueda hacerme.

El señor Flitwick ante esas palabras se echó a reír.

-No ha contestado aún a mi pregunta, ¿cómo es que aún sigue usted aquí?

-Eso se debe a mi clase de hoy, pero ya me marcho, mi querida Trelawni debe estar esperándome.

Harry asintió y tras una corta despedida este se marchó, dejando a Harry allí solo pensando en lo que le había dicho. Aún no entendía el por qué Dumbledore se había metido en como lo llamaba la gente o lo dejaba de llamar. Él lo había decidido así hacía años, cuando pisó por primera vez aquel lugar.

Cuando le gustó tanto tener una de esas armas en sus manos, cuando empezó a frecuentar el lugar, no conocía a nadie de allí, y su tío era quien lo acompañaba siempre, él y alguno de los hijos Weasley. Todos eran mayores que él, por eso que lo tratarán de forma tan formal lo hacía enfadar, además de que los gemelos se lo tomaban a cachondeo.

Después de sus primeros días comenzó a reclamar que se le tratara de tú y no de usted, molesto porque nadie le hizo caso decidió no ir más y comenzó a practicar en el patio de casa. Más su madre lo reprendió de tal manera que nunca más se le ocurrió ni pensarlo.

Tuvo que volver, más su tío lo recibió con una sonrisa en su rostro y un:

-Bienvenido a casa Harry.

Ante esas palabras el no pudo dejar de sonreír y no dudo tirarse a sus brazos para declararle:

-Ya llegué tío Arthur.

Arthur le revolvió el pelo y desde ese día ya nadie lo llamaba de otra manera que no fuera por su nombre de pila. Al menos hasta que entró en plantilla Filian Flitwick.

Él había sido un hueso duro de roer, pero no imposible para él, le demostró que aunque era muy joven sabía a la perfección lo que deseaba. Se negó a recibir sus clases a pesar de ser uno de los mejores en tiro al blanco.

Incluso este se le quedaba mirando en ocasiones y Harry sabía que deseaba acercarse a él para verlo más de cerca y enseñarlo, más el deseo era el mismo por parte de ambos.

Harry lo observaba enseñando a otros y aunque nunca se acercó a solicitar que lo enseñara, se ocultaba para escuchar sus enseñanzas. Más un día al parecer el señor Flitwick se cansó de todo eso, y sin dudar se acercó a quien le enseñaba y le hizo una señal para que se marchara.

-Lo está haciendo mal joven Potter.

Ante esas palabras Harry soltó el arma en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos para encararlo. Filian lo había mirado de frente y tras suspirar se acercó a revolverle el cabello y declaró:

-Muy bien muchacho cabezota se hará como desees, pero ahora coge esa pistola y colócate. Si mantienes la mano tan rígida no conseguirás lo que deseas.

Y ese fue el comienzo. Por eso le molestaba de sobremanera que alguien ajeno a todo lo que le importaba a él, se metiera en medio. Siguió caminando y escuchó un disparo. ¿Quién podía seguir en el campo?, era ya hora de comer, ¿quién más a parte de él no deseaba volver a casa?

Caminó hacía este y se quedó en la entrada del mismo a reconocer las ropas. Se quedó estático mirando desde esa posición a la muchacha ante él. Lady Hermione Granger se encontraba de frente a una mesa donde había dos pistolas, Colin Creevey era el encargado de recargar sus armas, era un chico muy espabilado y le caía muy bien a Harry, más lo admiraba tanto que le resultaba un tanto exasperante a veces.

Este tenía una tercera pistola entre sus manos.

Vio como Lady Granger cogía una de las pistolas y se colocaba en posición, ella traía puestas unas botas de montar, junto con un pantalón marrón de tela de cuero, además de una camisa blanca que ya estaba manchada de pólvora por los puños. Sin duda llevaba unos cuantos disparos.

Se encontraba con el pelo recogido con una cinta de color blanco. A pesar de ello algunos de sus mechones se encontraban fuera del mismo y le caían a ambos lados de su serio rostro.

La chica tenía la mirada fija en la diana ante ella, su posición era la correcta y su concentración también. Colin miraba expectante el disparo. Ella disparó el arma y a los pocos segundos la vio maldecir.

Harry se movió un poco para comprobar la diana y frunció el ceño al percatarse que no había dado en el centro, eso le extrañó, pues juraría que ella estaba adecuadamente. ¿Acaso habían cambiado las dianas de lugar?

Harry se colocó en el sitio adecuado y se percató de que ese no era el caso, ¿entonces?

La vio coger otra pistola y volver a colocarse, en esta ocasión los ojos de Harry siguieron cada movimiento de ella. Más una vez más ella no dio en la diana.

Harry se acercó hasta el marco de entrada y se apoyó en el mismo a observar, en ese momento fue que Colin lo vio y sonrió, estaba a punto de saludarlo, cuando él negó y señaló a Lady Granger con la cabeza para después mirar como disparaba.

Repitió el proceso tres veces más hasta que Harry decidió acercarse a ella, esta se colocó en posición y Harry se colocó detrás de ella. Antes de que fuera a disparar, Harry alargó su mano hasta cerrarla sobre la de ella, como si ambos estuvieran agarrando el arma a la par.

Movió su mano unos centímetros justo a tiempo, ya que ella de la sorpresa había apretado el gatillo rápidamente. En esta ocasión el disparo sí que fue al centro de la diana.

Harry sonrió ante eso y declaró:

-Tiene que llevar esas pistolas a revisar Lady Granger.

"_**Hermione"**_

Hermione estaba tan centrada en disparar, que no notó ni que se acercaba, más en cuanto sintió sus dedos cerrarse sobre su mano no necesitó nada más para saber de quién se trataba.

Rápidamente y asustada disparó la pistola, para su sorpresa el tiro dio en el centro la misma, no necesitaba que le hablase para saber de quien se trataba y eso la asustó.

Cundo escuchó su voz sintió un extraño cosquilleo por la espalda, más ella bajó la mano en cuanto él la soltó y dejó la pistola en la mesa.

Ni siquiera le habló, iba a coger otra de las pistolas cuando él soltó de pronto:

-Aún tengo en mi poder su pulsera Lady Granger.

Su tono no era en forma de amenaza, más a Hermione le enfadó no haberse acordado de ello antes. Era cierto, la noche que se encontraron él no le había devuelto su pulsera. Ese mal nacido le había robado y no le había dado su pulsera.

Se giró furiosa y se quedó helada, él se encontraba más cerca de lo que se lo esperaba. Lo miró directamente y declaro:

-Devuélvemela.

Harry se sorprendió al escucharla hablarle de tu, más no pudo reprimir una sonrisa en sus labios, lo que para su sorpresa provocó que ella mirada directamente hacía estos.

Su enfado fue casi palpable en el ambiente, y sus mejillas fueron cogiendo color lentamente, antes de que estallase, Harry, comenzó a hablar:

-La verdad es que no la tengo aquí conmigo, ya sabe, no es seguro cargar con la evidencia a todas partes, pero si la desea poseer con tanta ansia podríamos hablar m…

-Esta noche, en el lugar de siempre y más te vale no olvidarte.

Sin más Hermione se marchó de allí muy molesta, ese maldito indeseable no hacía más que torturarla, ¿cómo se las iba a ingeniar esa noche para marcharse?

"_**Harry"**_

Por otra parte Harry estaba quieto mirando las pistolas que se encontraban en la mesa, ella estaba tan molesta que ni se había acordado de llevárselas. Más lo que lo tenía completamente paralizado en el lugar eran las palabras de ella.

"Esta noche, en el lugar de siempre."

¿Ella quería verlo en la noche?, ¿En que estaba pensando?, ¿Acaso había alguna trampa en esa cita?

Miró hacía atrás para ver si aún podía alcanzarla, más ella ya no estaba a la vista.

Él le iba a decir que al día siguiente, cuando fuera a ver a Lady Ginebra le llevaría la pulsera y se la entregaría de forma cuidadosa, más ella lo había cortado de raíz.

La última vez que había estado en esa torra había sido con ella misma, más tras lo que había sucedido no había vuelto a pisar aquel lugar, ¿qué finalidad tenía regresar allí?

Harry negó, y tras un momento recogió las tres armas y se dirigió a la armería, allí se encontraba el responsable de las armas, tras saludarlo le solicitó que las revisara y que las tuviera listas cuanto antes, que irían a buscarlas, lo más seguro, al día siguiente.

Se marchó hacía su casa y al llegar se le informó de que no había nadie en casa lo cual le sorprendió bastante, no obstante no estaba muy dispuesto a ver a nadie, así que se marchó derecho a su recámara.

Llevaba una semana sin pisar la casa de los Granger, lo cierto es que ni siquiera estaba muy seguro del por qué, más cada vez que estaba por partir para allí, los nervios lo envolvían y todas las ganas se evaporaban.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo enfrentar a Lady Ginebra, al parecer la más joven de las Granger no había revelado nada de lo sucedido aquella noche, ya que no le habían vetado la entrada en la casa, más no estaba muy seguro de por qué no lo había hecho.

Suspiro algo cansado de pensar en eso, no comprendía a la menor de los Granger, lo sacaba de sus casillas y lo estaba haciendo no pensar en nada más, ¿acaso ese era su propósito, mantenerlo lejos de allí?, ¿Por qué la cita de esa noche?

"_**Hermione"**_

Hermione llegó a su casa agitada, no se entendía ni a sí misma, al entrar en la casa escuchó bastante jaleo en el comedor por lo que caminó hasta allí.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse con que Los Potter acompañados de su hijo Lord Malfoy se encontraban allí, además de su abuelo. Su respiración se quedó trabada y sus nervios comenzaron a florecer.

-A querida ya has regresado, ve a cambiarte y únete a nosotros, te estábamos esperando para comenzar a comer.

Ella sin decir nada asintió y se marchó directa a su recámara, al llegar una de las doncellas la esperaba para ayudarla a cambiarse cuanto antes. Cuando estuvo lista bajó a reunirse con todos, se le asignó el asiento que se encontraba enfrente de Lord Draco Malfoy, más Lady Potter estaba justo al lado de su hijo.

-Un gusto volver a verla Lady Potter.

-¿Le fue bien en el campo de tiro?

Preguntó ella con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Hermione bruscamente la miró, sus ojos se encontraron una vez más y Hermione, no pudo dejar de pensar que esa mujer sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado en aquel lugar.

Pensar en ello la hizo morderse el labio inferior, ¿podría realmente saber que había quedado en encontrarse con su hijo en la noche?, es más, ¿ella sería consciente de todo lo que la había recorrido al tener tan cerca a este?

-Si, muy bien.

Ninguna apartó la mirada de la otra, Draco miró a una y otra sorprendido para después decir:

-¿Estabais en el campo de tiro?

-Así es Lord Malfoy, incluso estuvo presente en la magnífica demostración del joven Potter.

Lo sabía, esa mujer que la miraba inquisidora-mente era consciente de que algo le pasaba, ella con su mirada verde la ponía nerviosa, y la retaba.

-¿Así que vieron a mi hijo Harry también?, ¿Cómo es que no os acompañó?

Lord Potter fue el que habló, Lady Potter por otra parte no dejaba de mirarla a ella, y más por miedo que por valentía, Hermione, le sostenía la mirada, más temía estar revelándole con ello todo.

-Tuvimos una pequeña diferencia en el campo.

Respondió secamente Lord Malfoy, lo que provocó una risa en el señor Potter que a Hermione le recordó a las joviales y llenas de vida risas del otro Potter. Negó intentando sacarse eso de la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior molesta consigo misma.

Su futuro esposo si todo iba bien se encontraba justo enfrente de ella, y ella no había sido capaz de mirarlo ni una sola vez, y lo peor, no dejaba de pensar en cómo escabullirse esa noche.

Era de lo peor. Sabía que no debía acudir a la cita, más necesitaba recuperar cuanto antes esa pulsera, ya Ginny le había preguntado por ella, no podía arriesgarse a que nadie más le preguntase.

-¿Así que al final descubriste el secreto de Harry?

Lord Malfoy gruño por lo bajo y declaró:

-Maldito mentiroso, lleva años burlándose de mí, ahora que no espere que yo vuelva a ir con él nunca más.

-Eso no sería justo Lord Malfoy, su hermano tan solo deseaba tener un tiempo con vos, además por lo que el profesor Flitwick me comentó, Harry, deseaba que usted mejorara su puntería, nada más. En ningún momento quiso reírse de vos.

Tarde se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, tarde se percató de que Lady Potter ahora la miraba como examinándola y mucho más tarde se sintió observada por Draco, que la miraba extrañado.

De lo que no se dio cuenta fue de la mirada de su abuelo, el cual no había pasado por alto ese "Harry" en la frase de su nieta. ¿Qué confianzas había entre ellos para que ella lo llamase por su nombre, cuando ni a su prometido lo llamaba así?

¿Cómo sabía el joven Potter que era su nieta quien lo acompañaba en el campo de tiro? Ni siquiera Lord Draco Malfoy había reparado en ella.

-¿Tan buen tirador es?

Preguntó su padre y Hermione no supo el motivo más una vez más habló sin pensar:

-Padre, fue increíble, nunca antes había visto tal putería, realizó doce disparos creo que fueron, al menos los que yo presencié. Los dos primeros, fueron un desafío de mi abuelo, los dos a dos pistolas y ambos acertaron en la diana, justo en el centro.

Luego llegó Lord Malfoy un tanto enfadado y tras reclamarle que se había dedicado a reírse de él, le exigió que repitiera los cinco disparos anteriormente realizados.

Él a pesar de haberse negado, acabó acatando la orden y bastante molesto debería agregar, realizó sus cinco disparos, solo falló por unos centímetros creo que un tiro, pero los demás fueron exactos a los anteriores realizados.

Sus siguiente cinco disparos fueron directos al centro de otra de las dianas.

-Yerno si eso ya te parece algo digno de mención, deberé añadir a la tan apasionante descripción de mi nieta, que esos dos disparos fueron realizados mientras me miraba directamente a mí. Ajustó su posición y armas antes de disparar y después me miró.

-Todo un tirador al parecer. Le felicito Lord Potter.

Lord Potter hizo una pequeña inclinación sin perder su sonrisa del rostro, orgulloso de su hijo menor.

-Draco no me creo que te quedarás tan tranquilo después de eso.

-O y no lo hizo, si ahora el joven Lord Malfoy se encuentra tan tranquilo aquí con nosotros se debe a que descargó bien su enfado en el derechazo que le propinó a su hermano menor.

Al fin Hermione dejó de sentir la mirada de Lady Lilian Potter en ella, y ahora fue el turno de su hijo de tragar en seco y apartarse un poco de su madre:

-¿Qué tú qué?

-Madre, has de entender que…

-Nada, espero que te disculpes con tú hermano como es debido en su momento.

Lord Malfoy frunció el ceño molesto:

-No podéis pedirme tal cosa Madre, fue él quien me tomo por estúpido.

-Bueno lo mejor será dejar este tema para otra ocasión, de nuevo gracias por invitarnos a almorzar hoy con ustedes.

-Es todo un placer Lord Potter, la verdad es que hacía mucho que no teníamos una comida tan animada.

-No sabía que el joven Potter gustara del tiro al blanco, de echo ni siquiera era consciente de que sabía tirar.

La voz de Ginny se hizo escuchar en la mesa mientras que sonreía tras haber pronunciado esas palabras. Hermione por primera vez la notó, su cabello rojo estaba suelto, y sus hijos parecían tristes, miraba a su plato con la sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

Se encontraba sentada justo al lado de Lord Draco Malfoy y por un momento, Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse bien, feliz, ella sabía cosas que otros no.

Rápidamente borró ese pensamiento de su mente, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando?, debía recuperar cuanto antes esa dichosa pulsera y no volver a ver al joven Potter.

-¿Desean cenar esta noche con nosotros?, Me encantaría tenerlos esta noche en la pequeña reunión que hemos organizado mi marido y yo. Claro está que todos sus hijos están invitados.

La voz de su madre la trajo de sopetón a la realidad de la sala, y miro a esta como si hubiese soltado una blasfemia. Mientras que para los ojos de Lady Potter era más que evidente que a tres de las hijas de Lady Granger esa idea no les parecía del todo acertada, ¿qué se estaba perdiendo?

La mayor de las chicas se había tensado, a Lady Luna se le había caído el tenedor de entre sus manos, mientras que la menor de todas y la que a ella le parecía más interesante, miraba a su madre con horror, ¿no deseaba que esa cena se llevase a cabo, o había un motivo tras eso?

-Será un placer Lady Granger.

No hubo más, las tres chicas miraron a la par a sus respectivos platos, parecían haber sido condenadas todas ellas.

Lord Draco Malfoy, era un chico perspicaz, y se percató enseguida de que algo andaba mal con Lady Hermione Granger, ¿de qué se trataría?

_**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.**_

_**¿Cómo harán ahora Harry y Hermione para poder encontrarse?**_

_**Una pregunta, ¿os parece que los capítulos son muy largos?, ¿U os parece bien así?**_

_**Decidme para poder saberlo, todos son mínimo de 20 págs de Word 2010 a Times New Roman 12.**_


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Hola una vez más, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste:**_

_**Elsy82:**_ Ante todo gracias por tú apoyo y sobre mi libro publicado, si entras en mi perfil encontrarás un enlace a mí blog, allí podrás encontrar todo lo que quieras sobre el mismo. El título es _**Gigantesdelsueño-1-LareinaOscura**_. La editorial que lo publica es ediciones Hades. Me temo que si lo quieres te lo tengo que mandar yo directamente, porque no manda fuera de España de momento.

De todas formas te mandaré un privado con lo que me preguntas y te explico mejor que aquí no dejan poner nada de spam y esas cosas. Gracias por estar ahí y seguir. Si todo va bien pronto actualizaré No intervendremos. Buybuy y hasta el próximo.

_**Fanthi:**_ Con la misma extensión, tal y como me pediste jejeje, espero te siga gustando la historia nos vemos Buybuy y gracias por opinar. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

_**NannyPGrangerEvansCullen:**_ Tranquila, no me importa lo de que promociones la historia, al contrario muchas gracias por ello.

Espero te siga gustando hasta el final, y que los que vengan desde allí no se sientan decepcionados. Por lo demás gracias por tú opinión nos vemos en el siguiente Buybuy.

_**:**_ Lo del enredo se debe solo a que en fanfinction no hay manera de que deje los signos de separación entre un personaje y otro. He probado con el guión, con puntos, y no sé cuántos signos más, pero Fanfic no los reconoce y los quita sin más, juntando así a los personajes. Lo siento, espero que aun así sigas leyendo espero tú opinión Buybuy y hasta el próximo.

_**:**_ Espero te guste este capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente Buybuy. Y gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un Reviews

_**Hanny:**_ No sé si tus expectativas se cumplan o no, espero que te guste al menos, ya me dirás nos vemos en el próximo Buybuy.

_**Smithback:**_ Pues entonces así se queda, gracias por seguir ahí.

_**IkaPotter:**_Bienvenida y encantada, espero siga gustándote la historia, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ya me dirás que te pareció este.

_**Linmy:**_Hola de Nuevo, gracias por tu apoyo, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, como ves sigue en la misma longitud jejeje.

_**Maribel-chan:**_ Hola, encantada de conocerte, y espero te guste la historia hasta el final. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y opinar, se agradece. Nos vemos Buybuy.

_**Gracias a todos esos lectores silenciosos y a los que agregan a favoritos y Alertas, disfrutad también de este capítulo:**_

_**Capítulo 5:**_

"Esta noche", "cena en casa de los Granger", esas eran las únicas frases que bailaban una y otra vez en la mente de Harry.

Él se encontraba tumbado en su cama mirando al techo perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando su madre abrió la puerta y dijo unas cuantas cosas hasta que llegó a la parte de:

-Arréglate Harry, que esta noche tenemos una cena en casa de los Granger.

Esa frase bastó para sacarlo de su mundo de ensueño y hacerlo levantarse más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado:

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

Esa fue la única frase coherente que le salió de sus labios:

-Lo que has oído.

-Pero esta noche, me es imposible yo…

-¿Tú?

Harry iba a hablar cuando de repente se mordió la lengua y negó:

-Yo nada, avísame cuando tenga que bajar.

Sin más se dejó caer hacía atrás en su cama y su madre no tardó en abandonar la habitación.

-Maldita sea, ¿y ahora?

De repente una idea se le cruzó en la cabeza, tal vez y Lady Granger se había referido precisamente a esa cena. Pero, entonces, ¿qué significaba lo de "en el lugar de siempre"?

Se despeinó con fastidio y se sentó de nuevo en la cama, miró hacía la cómoda de noche al lado de su cama y abrió el cajón que allí había. En este se encontraba una pequeña bolsita, la abrió y sacó la pulsera que en su día había comprado.

Había tenido que pasar a recogerla ese mismo día por la joyería, pues la noche que se supone debía devolvérsela se percató de que el enganche estaba roto, por eso se le había caído al correr.

El joyero le había asegurado que en esta ocasión el cierre sería perfecto y no se rompería con tanta facilidad. En compensación le había añadido otra piedra más, una de color verde jade.

El joyero lo había hecho con buena intención, más al ver la joya Harry se había quedado parado en seco, ¿cómo iba a explicar eso?, ¿la rechazaría por ello?

Debía dejar de estar perdiendo el tiempo en eso, se la daría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, no quería seguir atado a Lady Granger por más tiempo. Eso lo estaba dejando aislado.

Tras guardar la bolsita en el cajón se dirigió a la puerta para llamar a los criados, necesitaba darse una ducha para despejarse, necesitaba estar despierto esa noche. Debía averiguar si ella hablaba de su casa o de la torre.

"_**Hermione"**_

Hermione no sabía cómo escapar, ¿y si él no iba a la cena?, ¿y si la esperaba en donde se habían citado?, no, sus padres lo obligarían a asistir a esa cena.

Pero él, parecía de ser de los que no les importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le dijesen, no sería tan estúpido de revelar que tenía un compromiso previo, ¿verdad?

No tardó mucho en plantearse todas las alternativas de esa noche, para llegar a la conclusión de que no podía faltar a la cena por más que quisiera. Lady Lilian Potter se lo impedía, ella sabía o sospechaba algo, de eso estaba segura.

Su asistencia a la cena no podría anularse, podría encontrar una forma de conseguir la pulsera sin que nadie los vea. ¿Sería posible librarse así de la cita en la torre?, después de todo se iban a ver, así que el joven Potter no tendría excusa para no entregársela.

Suspiró un poco más calmada, aunque sin saber muy bien el motivo decidida a observar a Potter para ver qué era lo que tramaba.

"_**Lili"**_

Lili estaba desesperada, no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando a su alrededor y eso la desquiciaba de sobre manera. Lady Hermione Granger era quien más la tenía en ascuas, esa muchacha era increíble a la hora de ocultar a todos lo que pensaba, a pesar de no haber dejado de mirarla durante toda la comida, esta no había dejado entrever ni un poco lo que la trastornaba.

Tan solo tenía leves indicios, y deseaba estar equivocada. Luego estaba Harry y su extraño comportamiento, cuando le había dicho lo de la cena se había sorprendido, casi podría jurar que estaba asustado ante esas palabras.

No le había prestado ni la menor atención hasta que nombró lo de la cena, ¿por qué no quería ir a la misma?, ¿qué era lo que no podía contarle?

Lili pataleó el suelo enfadada por tener tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Lord Potter miró a su esposa extrañado por su comportamiento:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me van a volver loca, eso sucede.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A tus hijos.

Sin más Lili se marchó del despacho dejándolo a él como idiota, tras fruncir el ceño preguntó a la nada:

-¿Qué se supone han hecho ahora mis hijos?- porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que habían hecho algo, pues solo eran "_sus__hijos_" cuando ese era el caso. Suspiró y se levantó del asiento que ocupaba, ¿a cuál comenzaba a interrogar?

Lo mejor era comenzar con los que conocía el problema, es decir los dos menores y el problema del campo de tiro.

"_**Harry"**_

Harry suspiró cansado, definitivamente su padre no sabía lo que significaba dejar las cosas estar. No lo había dejado en paz desde que había abandonado el baño y se había vestido.

Incluso ahora que se encontraban bajando de uno de los dos carruajes y enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Los Granger dejaba el tema tranquilo:

-Padre enserio, lo mejor es dejarlo para otro momento, no quiero que los Granger conozcan el carácter explosivo de Harry, al menos no aún.

La voz de Neville se hizo escuchar, y Harry lo miró de mala manera:

-¿Qué carácter explosivo?, déjate de bromas Neville.

-No, ninguno, si tú eres todo tranquilidad hermanito.

-¿Quieres dejarlo?

-Sí, será lo mejor.

Los tres esperaron a que el siguiente carruaje llegase, en ese iban Lili, Draco y Ron. Todos juntos se acercaron hasta la puerta, Lili se agarró del brazo de Harry, cosa que le sorprendió a este bastante, pues su madre siempre iba agarrada del brazo de su padre.

Cuando los recibieron, La primera en verlos fue la hermana mayor de los Granger, y al primero que vio, a su hermano Neville. Ambos se miraron por un momento, y Harry sabiendo que cualquiera de los dos podía meter la pata declaró:

-Un gusto verla Lady Granger, veo que sigue igual de bien que siempre.

Una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios, para después decir:

-Sí joven Potter.

Todos fueron conducidos a la gran sala de recepciones, en ella se encontraba la familia Granger al completo y para empeorar la cosa al pobre Neville, Sirius y Remus estaban allí también.

Ni que decir de la cara de cruel dolor que su hermano puso de manera casi mecánica, para rápidamente mudarla por una completamente normal, más seria. Por otra parte pudo ver también al joven Terry Boot, el cual al igual que sus padres también había sido invitado.

Sintió como Draco pasaba a su lado y se acercaba a la única de las hermanas Granger que no los miraba.

Cuando Draco cogió la mano de esta ella lo recibió con una sonrisa amistosa en sus labios, más siguió sin mirar al resto de la gente. Harry soltó la mano de su madre y se encaminó hasta donde Lady Ginebra Granger se encontraba y tras hacer una galante reverencia ante ella declaró:

-Una semana sin veros y me ha parecido toda una eternidad Milady.

Enseguida una sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella, y enseguida comenzó a hablar con él como si no hubiese pasado ni un día desde la última vez que se vieron.

Más a pesar de encontrarse con tan grata compañía, Harry no pudo evitar mirar de vez en cuando a donde Draco se encontraba, este trataba a Lady Granger con sumo cuidado. Más no abandonaba en ningún momento el toque de ella.

Prefirió dejar de mirar hacia esa parte, pues un enfado repentino y salido de ninguna parte lo estaba embargando. Retiró su mirada enfadado y la fijó en otro lugar de la sala, pero lo que vio lo hizo enfurecer aún más.

Apoyado en la pared, con una copa en sus manos y mirando a la menor de los Granger se encontraba Terry Boot, este no apartaba la mirada de donde Draco y Hermione se encontraban y algo en él lo hizo comenzar a caminar hacía este.

Más en el camino cambió de rumbo, al ver que por la puerta salía su hermano Neville algo nervioso. Instintivamente busco con la mirada a Lady Hanna Granger, más no la localizó. Sus ojos y los oro de Lord Remus Lupin se encontraron en el camino y este levantó su copa en forma de saludo, para después dibujar una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry apartó la mirada de Lord Lupin sintiéndose el ser más despreciable del mundo, soltó la copa que tenía en sus manos y se dispuso a detener a Neville. Por mucho que amase a su hermano debía de hacerlo entrar en razón antes de que cometiera una locura.

Lo malo de su plan, es que no conocía la casa, salvo los lugares que les habían sido mostrados, los cuales se suponía que podían estar, más el resto de la casa estaba prohibida. Cosa totalmente normal.

Buscó con la mirada a ver si tenía algo de suerte, más nada, se dirigió a las zonas permitidas y frustrado volvió a andar lo desandado, con ningún resultado, ¿Dónde se habían metido?, ¿En qué estaban pesando?

Tenía que localizarlos así fuera lo último que hiciera. Harry caminó por los pasillos con mucho cuidado de ser descubierto, lo peor de todo es que si lo encontraban en semejante actitud, lo creerían un ladrón.

En uno de los pasillos comenzó a escuchar murmullos, al parecer los había encontrado. Se acercó a la puerta de donde provenían estos para escuchar y comprobar que eran ellos:

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Sin duda esa era la voz de Lady Hanna Granger, su voz sonaba asustada y angustiada.

-Lo que he dicho Lady Granger, hoy en la tarde fui a ver a Lady Padma Patil y solicité su mano. De aquí a unos meses el compromiso se llevará a cabo.

-Pero…

-Creí conveniente ser yo en persona quien se lo dijese, ahora deberíamos volver a la sala. No quiero que puedan pensar algo que no es.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo?, ¿Así termina todo?

No escuchó la respuesta de Neville, quizás porque este no respondió, tan solo escuchó los pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, su hermano abrió la misma y sin mirar a ninguna parte se marchó de allí.

Harry se quedó helado, su hermano estaba llorando, era la primera vez que veía a este en el estado en que se encontraba, ¿pero por qué entonces había actuado como lo había hecho?

Iba a seguirlo para recriminarle cuando el llanto de Lady Granger lo detuvo, mordiéndose la lengua, terminó con la distancia que lo separaba de la estancia y se asomó para ver a Lady Granger con ambas manos en su rostro y llorando sin cesar.

-No es bueno que os vean así Milady.

Ella levantó su mirada hacía él y Harry entró en la sala, una vez dentro se acercó a ella y le ofreció un pañuelo. Esta lo cogió entre sus manos, pero antes de comenzar a limpiar sus ojos no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo.

Harry se acercó a ella y sin más la abrazó, algo en él le estaba jugando una mala pasada, se sentía terriblemente mal y ni que decir de lo culpable que se sentía. Si él no se hubiese prestado a entregar esas notas, ella nunca habría sabido que su amor era correspondido.

Ella se abrazó a uno de sus brazos y lloró durante un rato más, cuando dejó de llorar, Lady Granger se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo y estaba tan sumamente calmada, que Harry se sorprendió bastante, ella le iba a devolver el pañuelo más él negó:

-No, quedáoslo al menos hasta que estéis segura de poder deshaceros de él porque ya no lo necesitaréis nunca más.

Ella asintió a sus palabras y sin más ambos abandonaron la sala donde estaban para dirigirse a donde los demás se encontraban.

Al llega a esta se les hizo a todos pasar al comedor, por ironías del destino el sitio de Harry estaba situado al lado de Lady Hermione Granger, y enfrente de él Lady Ginebra Granger, y enfrente de Hermione y al lado de Lady Ginebra su hermano Draco.

Cuando este tomó asiento, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, algo en esa escena le parecía muy pero que muy bien. Colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, mientras que Draco al igual que llevaba haciendo durante todo el día ni si quiera lo miró.

Antes de comenzar a cenar y para sorpresa de todos se presentó un nuevo comensal. Se trataba de Albus Dumbledore, el cual al ver la disposición de la mesa frunció el ceño molesto.

Rápidamente sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry, que lo recibieron con enfado y descaro. Por su parte Albus Dumbledore se sentó en el sitio que se le había asignado, más no dejó de fulminar a Harry con la mirada.

La cena comenzó como una cualquiera, acompañada de una charla trivial y sin importancia, más según iba avanzando la misma, las conversaciones iban siendo de índole más personal y sobre todo más importantes.

"_**Hermione"**_

Hermione se encontraba de los nervios y casi no había comido, sus manos la traicionaban cada poco y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de derramar todo el contenido de su copa.

Sentía su pulso en cada movimiento que realizaba, y el ver que la persona que la ponía en ese estado se encontraba de lo más normal la hacía enfadar. Era como si él se hubiese olvidado completamente de la cita que tenían que llevar a cabo esa noche.

Eso por algún motivo la hizo gruñir entre dientes.

"_**Harry"**_

-¿Padre te dije que el tío Arthur hoy estuvo hablando conmigo?

Harry comenzó a hablar con calma y como restando importancia a sus palabras.

-No, Harry no me habías dicho nada. Sin embargo ya estaba enterado de tú numerito de hoy en el campo de tiro.

-O no ha sido nada, ya me conoces. Pero la actuación de Lord Dumbledore si fue magistral.

-¿Y a qué viene que nombres a Arthur hijo?

-Es una cosa muy graciosa. Verás, ¿te puedes creer que algún ricachón enfermizo le hizo hincapié en que su estatus no tiene nada que ver con nosotros? -Lord Dumbledore lo miró de mala manera, pero no dijo nada y él hizo como si ni siquiera lo hubiese notado y siguió hablando: -Pues sí como lo oyen. Por lo visto escuchó a uno de los muchachos llamarme por mi nombre, y comenzó a decir que confiaba en que si un muchacho era irrespetuoso, se le enseñasen las normas que debía seguir.

Es curioso que una persona que ni siquiera tiene constancia de lo importante que esa gente puede ser para mí se meta en cosas que ni le van ni le vienen. ¿Qué derecho tiene a darme lecciones sin atreverse a dar la cara?, ¿Quién se cree para menospreciar a mis amigos, solo porque no cuentan con la suerte de tener su estatus o dinero y título?

Me encantaría que mi tío me revelara de quien se trata, estoy dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas verdades.

-Harry, he de recordarte que aunque no te guste tienes un nombre que…

-He de recordarte padre, que ya te he dicho mil veces que esas tonterías me importan bien poco. Porque mi tío no cuente con nuestro dinero no tiene porqué ser tratado como un don nadie. ¿Es más que le importa a esa persona el cómo me llame la gente? Si hasta tú me diste permiso, ¿quién es el para reclamarme y encima a las espaldas?

Un estruendo se escuchó en la mesa y Harry sabía de dónde provenía, sonrió victorioso y fijó su mirada en Lord Albus Dumbledore. El hombre lo fulminaba con sus ojos azules.

-Muchacho no pienso permitir que…

"_**Albus"**_

-¿Acaso tiene algo que decir Lord Dumbledore?, Porque estoy ansioso de conocer su opinión al respecto.

El sarcasmo en sus palabras le hizo entender a Albus que el chico lo sabía, era consciente de que había sido cosa de él, hablar con Arthur.

-No pienso consentir que a una de mis nietas se la trate de forma tan descarada solo porque su marido así lo ha decidido.

"_**Harry"**_

Harry miró un momento hacía Lady Granger y después a Albus:

-Que mis amigos me llamen por mi nombre, no quiere decir que vaya a consentir que a mi futura esposa sea quien sea, no se la trate con el respecto que se merece. Solo si ella decide lo contrario no me metería.

Lord Dumbledore le aconsejo que no juzgue las cosas sin antes informarse, además de decir las cosas de frente. No esperar a que un hombre se marche del lugar para después ir a ver a otros y amenazarlos.

-Muchacho, yo no veo a ningún hombre a quien deba respetar.

Harry soltó los cubiertos que había estado apretando en sus manos y se iba a levantar de la mesa cuando sintió una mano apresando una de las suyas.

-NO.

Todos a una miraron a la menor de los Granger, quien se aferraba a la mano de Harry con todas sus fuerzas, impidiéndole que se levantara de la mesa. Harry rápidamente miró a esta y se quedó helado al ver sus ojos fijos en los de él.

Su mirada era de claro enfado, pero podía discernid cierta preocupación tras ese enfado. Todo el enfado de Harry se esfumo de súbito, nunca entendería como demonios esa simple mirada había conseguido aplacarlo por completo.

Suspiró y formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro para hablarle a ella:

-Puede estar tranquila Lady Hermione Granger, no haré nada.

"_**Lili"**_

Lili abrió los ojos al máximo ante tal declaración por parte de su hijo, Lord Sirius Black era conocido por romper los momentos de suma tensión, por lo que fue su turno de hablar:

-Me temo Lord Dumbledore que se ha encontrado con la olma de su zapato, mi ahijado, podrá ser todo lo que usted quiera, más no es un cobarde y mucho menos se deja pisotear. Quería hacerle entender que la gente del campo de tiro, son más que amigos para él, y a pesar de su rudo comportamiento, no creo que usted no lo entienda.

"_**Albus"**_

Dumbledore aún tenía la mirada fija en la mano de Hermione. Si bien había escuchado las palabras de Lord Black, en su mente solo resonaba la desesperación de su pequeña. La forma en que había impedido que ese joven llevase a cabo lo que él estaba deseando que pasase.

Sintió que alguien lo estaba mirando y al buscar al dueño de esa mirada se topó con la de Lord Potter, sus ojos castaños lo miraban serios, claramente podría sufrir el desafío por parte de otra persona a la que no quería ofender.

Albus se había olvidado por completo que el joven descarado con el que trataba, era el hijo de un hombre al que estimaba en demasía y al que le debía mucho.

-Temo que hoy no he tenido un buen día, y me he dejado llevar sin motivo.

-Acepto sus disculpas.

Albus volvió su mirada enfadado hacia Harry, que era quien acababa de hablar, a la par que con su mano libre levantaba su copa y la dirigía hacía este. Dumbledore dejó de mirar a Harry para llevar la vista hacía su otra mano, para seguidamente mirar a su nieta.

Esta pareció notar su mirada inquisidora, porque extrañada lo miró, estaba clara su pregunta, y como oda respuesta, este miró hacía la mano de ella. La cual aún sostenía la del joven Potter.

Al percatarse de ese detalle Hermione soltó la mano de este enseguida, para después ocultarla bajo la mesa. Miro de reojo a Harry pero este ni siquiera hizo el amago de mirarla de vuelta. Una vez más sintió una pequeña punzada, y sin percatarse de que Albus aún los estaba mirando, Hermione no pudo ocultar su enfado.

El resto de la cena trascurrió en normalidad, excepto para Harry y Hermione, que según iba pasando el tiempo se sentía cada vez un poco peor. ¿La razón?, ni ellos mismos sabían explicarla.

Llegó el momento de la despedida, y tras el protocolo de la misma, los hijos de los Potter pasaron a depositar un beso en la mano de cada una de las Granger. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír a la despedida cargada de promesas de Lord Malfoy, más cuando llegó el turno del joven Potter, estuvo resuelta a despedirlo con un adiós y ya.

"_**Harry"**_

Pero los planes de Harry eran muy diferentes, durante toda la noche se había planteado que hacer, o cómo hacerlo, había estado a punto de entregarla la pulsera tres veces y sabía que lo habría conseguido de cualquier forma. Más cada vez que se acercaba para hacerlo, se enfurecía.

¿Por qué ponérselo tan fácil después de la tarde que ella le había hecho pasar?, No, la menor de los Granger no iba a jugar con él. Si acaso él sería el que jugara.

Al menos eso era lo que intentaba decirse a sí mismo, porque solo de pensar en la idea de que la cita de esa noche no se llevara a cabo solo hacía que torturarlo por dentro. Deseaba poder hablar con ella a solas. Decirle él mismo que ya no debía preocuparse por su hermana mayor, que su hermano ya se había retirado.

Deseaba explicarle lo que el joyero había creído adecuado hacer con la pulsera antes de que ella lo malinterpretase. No quería más problemas, pero la sola idea de ponerla en un aprieto, lo hacía sonreír y sentirse bien.

Claro que él también se podía meter en muchos problemas a raíz de esa cita, pero, ¿qué más daba?

Deseaba hacerlo y lo iba a hacer, la vida sería muy aburrida sin pequeños alicientes de por medio. Y la menor de los Granger parecía pensar igual. Así que ponerla en un compromiso le daría la excusa perfecta.

A pesar de que era evidente que ella no deseaba que él la besara en la mano, Harry antes de que pudiera apartarla se la apresó. La sorpresa de ella cuando sintió que le pasaba algo fue mayúscula, más solo en sus ojos se vislumbró. ¿Cómo había llegado a leerlos?, Quien sabe.

-Buenas noches Lady Granger, hasta la próxima.

Sonrió de medio lado y se apartó de ella sin mirar atrás.

"_**Hermione"**_

Hermione había estado tentada a dejar caer la nota que este le había dado, pero algo superior a ella le hizo retenerla con fuerza.

Su pulso se había acelerado en demasía, y ni qué decir de todo lo que sentía por dentro. Estaba contenta, a la par que enfadada, se sentía atrevida y excitada, pero también avergonzada y temerosa. ¿Qué podía desear decirle?

Se giró para que nadie pudiera ver la estúpida y pequeña sonrisa que sus labios no querían evitar dejar salir. Al hacer eso prestó por primera vez atención a Luna.

Ella se encontraba mirando a alguien, siguió su mirada y se sorprendió al ver que miraba a Ronald Weasley. Como si con pensar en él lo estuviese llamando este se giró. Ese gesto bastó para que su hermana lo mirada con odio y él tan solo pasara su lengua por su labio inferior y cerrara los ojos.

Hermione se sorprendió ante ese gesto, pero más cuando escuchó como Luna se giraba enfadada y se marchaba de allí. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora?

El último en partir fue su abuelo Albus, que tras despedirse de todos avisando que volvería al día siguiente se marchó. Todas las hermanas se marcharon cada una a su respectiva recámara. Los Granger por otra parte, consideraban que ya había llegado el momento de hablar con el mayor de los pretendientes, pues Hanna debía casarse antes que ninguna de sus hermanas.

Y por el momento la que parecía que iba en mejor camino para llegar al altar la primera, era Ginny y el joven Potter. Lady Granger no paraba de soñar con esa boda, los consideraba a los dos muy guapos y que hacían una pareja perfecta. No dejaba de notar la ironía de que el joven parecía tener los gustos de su padre.

Pues ambos habían escogido a sendas pelirrojas hermosas.

"_**Tom"**_

En otra parte de la ciudad, se encontraba Lord Riddle, su tapadera del viaje había sido perfecta, se encontraba una vez más junto a la pequeña Lady Black, una noche no le había sido suficiente para satisfacer todo lo que deseaba, más ya era momento de comenzar, al día siguiente el maldito de Lord Potter se marchaba de viaje, y no iba a perderle la pista.

Lady Black se movió en entre las verdes sábanas de seda, envuelta en la misma estaba preciosa, más la venganza era la venganza. Caminó hasta la cama y sin más susurró:

-¿Preparados?

Varias risas socarronas se escucharon en la habitación y se sentía el aliento de varios hombres que se habían estado embriagando con el Brandy. Sin dudar tiró de la manta.

La joven Lady Black despertó casi en el acto, al principio pareció desorientada y más cuando por un momento no reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor y al fin lo distinguió en la oscuridad.

-Mi señor Riddle, me habéis asustado.

-¿Y qué os hace pensar que no deberíais de estar asustada?

-Estoy con vos Mi señor, ¿qué podría sucederme?

La sonrisa en su rostro lo hizo a él sonreír de medio lado:

-Muchas cosas querida Bellatrix, pero me temo que esta noche no seré yo quien os haga daño.

Ella lo miró sin entender, y n ese momento fue que pareció notar que no se encontraban solos en el lugar. Tres tipos aparecieron a su lado, los tres tenían los ojos vidriosos por el deseo, y su apariencia era de todo menos la de señores de la alta sociedad.

Lady Black rápidamente intentó cubrirse:

-¿Qué significa esto Milord?

En su voz a pesar de no fallar se le notaba el sabor del miedo y la incertidumbre de alguien que sabe lo que se le avecina más no se resigna a ello. Lord Riddle sonrió de medio lado para después acercarse a ella lentamente y susurrarle cuando ya estaba bastante cerca:

-Lady Black, estos señores quieren disfrutar de sus encantos tanto como yo. Y bueno he accedido a que jueguen con usted tanto como se les antoje.

Los ojos de la pequeña Black se abrieron en demasía para seguidamente, y con sus elegantes y blancas manos arañarle la cara o al menos intentarlo. Eso lo pilló tan de sorpresa que ambos cayeron al suelo.

Ella parecía toda una fiera en un intento desesperado por sobrevivir. Pero Lord Riddle no se encontraba solo en esa habitación, por lo que los tres ineptos que lo acompañaban no dudaron en asistir en su ayuda. Dos de ellos la cogieron, y el tercero ayudó a Lord Riddle a levantarse. Cuando se encontró en pie, apartó al tipo con brusquedad y se acercó a la pequeña Black.

Sin más le propino tal bofetada que quedó inconsciente en el acto.

-Al menos así podréis jugar sin que se os revuelva.

Sin más abandonó la habitación dejando a los tres con la muchacha, pero antes de cerrar la puerta susurró:

-Recordad, que mañana ella no deberá poder hablar con nadie, pero sí tiene que ser encontrada por las personas adecuadas.

Lord Riddle, salió a la oscuridad de la noche y tras mirar a ambos lados y percatarse de que nadie lo veía, montó en el caballo que lo había traído hasta ese lugar y se dispuso a perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Tal y como iba vestido difícilmente se le podría reconocer, por lo que cuando pasaba por al lado de algún borracho o alguien que regresaba a casa después de alguna cena importante, ni siquiera los pobretones que vivían en las calles, se voltearon a mirarlo.

Si seguía a ese ritmo podría encontrarse bastante lejos de la ciudad a la mañana siguiente, y esperaría los informes de sus espías, para saber exactamente cuándo partía y que ruta iba a tomar Lord Potter.

Más cuando pasó por su lado con bastante prisa un caballo de estupendo porte, de color marrón oscuro y pelo negro como la noche este se sorprendió al reconocer al joven Potter.

Iba con el semblante preocupado y sin mirar a ninguna parte, parecía temer algo, ¿qué le pasaría al joven Potter?, ¿Se habría metido en algún problema?

Sería bueno ganarse algún punto extra a su favor contra todos ellos, por lo que cuando siguió su camino no dudo en hacer girar a su caballo para averiguar a donde se dirigía este.

"_**Hermione"**_

Hermione se encontraba sentada en la silla enfrente de su tocador, aparentaba estar leyendo con las luces que ahí había, pero era mentira, tan solo miraba de reojo al espejo que había enfrente de ella, intentando poder ver cuando Luna se quedaba dormida.

Más esta no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro como si le fuese imposible dormir. La escuchó suspirar en más de una ocasión y maldecir otras tantas. Sabiendo que eso iba para largo, Hermione se giró y declaró:

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Luna pareció notar su presencia en la habitación por primera vez, lo que le hizo a Hermione maldecir, pues si llegaba a saber que su hermana no la había notado, no se encontraría de los nervios, pensando si el joven Potter aún la esperaría o no.

Recriminándole y culpando a Luna por no dormirse y no dejarla a ella poder terminar con todos sus problemas de una maldita vez. ¿Estaría aún allí esperando?, Mió a través de la ventana y maldijo interiormente, ¿haría mucho frío?

-No es nada Hermione, puedes dormir tranquila.

-Sí, seguro que eso es cierto, déjate de tonterías y dime que sucede de una vez.

-Te digo que…

-Llevas días extraña, y según van pasando más y más días te encuentras peor. ¿Acaso crees que no sé nada del joven Lord Weasley?

Hermione abrió los ojos alarmada, cuando su hermana s incorporó en la cama con rapidez y sumamente asustada:

-¿De qué me hablas?

-¿De qué crees tú?

Hermione uso un tono lo suficientemente duro como para que Luna creyera que ella era conocedora de todo lo que había sucedido. Más la realidad era otra, y sin duda si Luna fuese totalmente ella misma se habría percatado enseguida de la trampa.

-Hermione, oh hermana, no digas nada, juro que no volverá a pasar.

Hermione, la miró con dureza y declaró:

-¿Cómo quieres que me calle tal acto?

-Tú no lo entiendes hermana. –Vio como esta se levantaba de la cama y se ponía a sus pies agarrando ambas manos de ella, tenía tal mirada de culpabilidad que Hermione comenzó a asustarse de verdad: -Fue sin darme cuenta, yo te juro que nunca lo habría hecho.

Pero él tiene algo en sus palabras, en su voz, es irresistible, te habla con semejante seguridad. Yo no quería, pero al final acabé cediendo.

-¿Acaso te obligó?

Hermione lo preguntó con un tono asustado y enfadado a la vez, más Luna comenzó a llorar y negó:

-No, me temo que no puedo cargarle una culpa que no tiene, él solo me tentó. Me avisó de que nunca me tocaría a no ser que yo se lo pidiera.

De hecho me aseguró que se lo pediría.

Le dije que eso no sucedería nunca, que era un desvergonzado y que acabaría con él. Más cuando me estaba alejando de su lado él me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hacía él.

Hermana el único roce que teníamos era de su mano con la mía, pero estaba tan cerca y sonreía de esa forma tan inocente.

Se acercó a mí y me susurró:

"Me lo pedirás y será porque lo deseas, te gusta mi roce, mi cercanía, te gusta que te hable como lo hago, que te busque y te acorrale cuando nos encontramos, tan solo porque deseas que acabe cumpliendo la promesa que te hice. Más no lo haré si no me lo pides."

Hermione, tenía los nervios a flor de piel, pero aun así le aseguré que nunca lo haría. Se rió de mí y me soltó.

Pero esta noche, Hermione, esta noche deseaba con todo mí ser ver al joven Weasley en esta cena. No sé por qué pero lo busque con la mirada a cada instante. Pero él se percató.

Cuando salí un momento al excusado, dejando solo a Lord Boot, él me siguió de cerca. No lo noté hasta que entró tras de mí en este.

Le mandé salir y alejarse, más notó mi nerviosismo y se acercó más. Me dejó encerrada entre él y la pared, hermana estaba tan cerca, tenía su respiración rozando mis labios y sonreía de tal manera que…

-¿Luna?

Su hermana comenzó a llorar:

-Se lo pedí, Hermione, le dije que deseaba que me besara. Cuando lo hizo, me sentí libre, le respondí el beso sin dudar. Hermana si no fuera porque escuchamos los pasos del joven Potter en el lugar no sé qué habría pasado.

-Harry.

Luna levantó la mirada rápidamente al escuchar el susurro sorprendido de su hermana, ésta la miró sin entender y separó el agarre de las manos entre ellas para después decir:

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso Hermione?

-¿Qué?

Luna se puso en pie, y Hermione sintió miedo, no quería que su hermana supiera de sus citas con Potter.

No, ¿qué citas?, lo que ella tenía con el joven Potter era una cuenta pendiente nada más.

-No es nada, es que en el centro de tiro todo el mundo hablaba de él, y como ya vista esta noche, el joven Potter declaró que allí todo el mundo lo llama por su nombre.

Hermana ya sabes que cuando escuchas un nombre una y otra vez, cuando ves a sa persona no puedes evitar llamarla por su nombre.

Luna la miró desconfiada más no dijo nada:

-Volviendo a lo tuyo con el joven Weasley, Luna debes mantenerte alejada de ese patán. No te traerá nada bueno y lo sabes.

-Claro que lo sé, más no puedo hacerlo sola, Hermione tienes que acompañarme y no dejarme cada vez que esté él cerca.

-Luna no puedo estar siempre a tú lado. Hay veces que tú sales y yo no estoy en casa, o tienes clases de costura que yo no tengo.

Su hermana volvió a ponerse ante ella:

-Te lo suplico. Por favor, no me digas que no. Si ese muchacho se vuelve a acercar a mí no podré…

Lo decía enserio y Hermione e asustó:

-Está bien, más ¿crees que será suficiente?

Su hermana asintió y declaró:

-Solo si me ve sola se me acerca, cuando estoy indefensa es que me ataca.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante sus palabras, más su hermana la fulminó con la mirada y ella asintió y declaró:

-Está bien Luna, iré contigo siempre que quieras.

Luna sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza. Después volvió a la cama y desde allí le dijo:

-Venga, ven aquí conmigo y cuéntame que tal con Lord Malfoy, ese muchacho parece ser el adecuado.

Hermione sonrió de medio lado y miró de reojo por la ventana, al cabo de un rato declaró:

-Primero iré a tomar algo a las cocinas, creo que necesito un vaso de leche, ¿quieres uno?

Luna negó:

-Bueno pues voy a por él y luego regreso.

Esta sintió:

-No tardes, te estaré esperando para que me cuentes.

Hermione se puso en pie y asintió a sus palabras. No pudo dejar de ponerse nerviosa, no podría contarle nada, si ella se enteraba de lo que había sucedido con el joven Potter aunque fuese un terrible error eso la enfadaría.

Después de todo aunque ella había hecho un tanto de lo mismo, ella lo había hecho con el prometido de otra persona y no de una de sus hermanas. Su crimen era mayor.

Al llegar a las cocinas miró un momento a través de la oscuridad por la ventana y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cuál sería la venganza de Potter?, ¿Sería capaz de mostrar la pulsera ante todo el mundo?

No podía permitirlo, corrió hacía los establos todo lo que pudo y más. Agradeció que dejaran siempre luz en este por que por lo visto a uno de los caballos la oscuridad le asustaba.

Corrió hacía Domian y tras mirar sus ropas una vez más, las cuales ni siquiera se había podido cambiar, y por lo que llevaba el mismo vestido que en la cena suspiró. No le gustaba montar con semejante ropa más no podría cambiarse ya que Luna la pillaría sin ninguna duda.

-Gracias al cielo.

Hermione dio tremendo grito, acompañado de un salto que por poco se cae al suelo del susto:

-¡Qué?

De entre la oscuridad salió el joven Potter, se encontraba con la respiración entrecortada y su cabello aún más despeinado que nunca. Sus ojos verdes jade, mostraban un gran alivio y la miraban con tal intensidad que Hermione sintió que el aire le faltaba.

¿Dónde se había metido?

-Creí, dios pensé que…

El joven se acercó a ella y sin pensar la estrechó en sus brazos. La sorpresa de Hermione era tal que ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca. Se sentía terriblemente extraña y sin saber cómo actuar. Lo sintió suspirar y como se apoyaba en su hombro, parecía cansado.

-No vuelva a asustarme tanto, solo de pensar que os había pasado algo. No sabía cómo averiguar si aún estabais en casa u os habíais marchado. Estaba a punto de colarme o incluso de llamar aunque eso hubiese revelado lo que hice.

Pero, temía que alguien os hubiese atrapado por el camino, que por mi culpa os hubiese sucedido algo. ¿Qué más me daba que me descubriesen si con eso sabía que vos estabais segura en casa?

Nunca antes había temido nada, nunca había sentido esto. Y no me gusta. Me siento indefenso y terriblemente estúpido al veros aquí. Más no puedo dejar de sentirme aliviado y feliz de que estéis bien.

Tuve tantas oportunidades de entregaros esta noche la pulsera, más deseaba torturaros tal y como vos lo hicisteis conmigo.

Deseaba que os sintieseis aunque fuese un poco nerviosa por mi culpa. ¿Cómo era posible que me hubieseis tenido toda la tarde dando vueltas a porqué de la cita?, Y luego llega mi madre y me dice que cenábamos juntos, ¿Acaso os habíais burlado de mí?

Os encontrabais tan serena, tranquila y divertida durante todo el tiempo que sentí rabia. Y quería haceros sentir un poco lo que yo había sentido. Cuando vi que no aparecíais comencé a preocuparme.

Más ahora ya todo está bien, tan solo fue una forma de burlaros de mí.

Hermione estaba estática en el lugar, no sabía cómo reaccionar, después de llevar un rato hablando se había separado de ella y la había mirado directamente. La preocupación había dado paso al enfado.

Y ver esos ojos tan sumamente hermosos y penetrantes mirarla de esa manera la hizo negar. Más sus palabras no salían, no sabía que decir, que excusa dar. ¿Por qué sentía ese miedo?, ¿Por qué excusarse porque él lo había pasado mal? Era su culpa no la de ella.

-Yo…

-Aquí tenéis vuestra pulsera Lady Granger, espero que con esto se termine todo. La modificación en la misma es un obsequio del joyero Ollivanders, me dijo que al parecer el cierre era defectuoso, y él no podía permitir tal cosa, por lo que decidió regalaros una nueva piedra. Os digo el nombre del joyero para que la llevéis a arreglar si en algún caso esta vuelve a romperse.

O por si algún caso no os gusta la modificación que este le hizo.

Espero con esto se termine todo, no quiero saber nada más que tenga que ver con vos o vuestras hermanas exceptuando la señorita Lady Ginebra Granger. Espero pase una buena noche Lady Granger.

Él se giró, comenzó a alejarse y Hermione se sentía terriblemente mal, más a pesar de que todo su ser clamaba por seguirlo, se sentía herida. Él no había notado nada de lo que le había sucedido a lo largo de toda la cena, y no se había percatado de que en ese momento estaba a punto de disculparse.

No, solo se había preocupado por decirle todo aquello y ya. Pues muy bien, que se quedara con Ginny, a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Ginny se lo merecía, a un maldito idiota que no escuchaba, a un engreído, a…

No pudo evitar sentirse de repente vacía y exhausta, sus ojos a pesar de que no quería comenzaron a derramar lágrimas. No quería que él pensara nada de eso de ella, no quería saberse odiada de esa manera.

Sus pies de forma involuntaria comenzaron a caminar, y de un momento a otro se encontró corriendo en su busca. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba estar?, ¿Por qué ese miedo y vacío?

En la oscuridad no veía, y le era imposible saber dónde estaba. De repente chocó contra alguien y se quedó helada en el lugar al ver sus ojos verdes. No pudo evitarlo y sonrió de forma involuntaria, parecían sorprendidos y terriblemente confundidos.

-Quería, lo juro, quería ir a encontrarme contigo. Pero Luna que comparte su habitación conmigo, no se dormía, ella aun esta despierta esperando que regrese de las cocinas. Lo ha estado pasando muy mal últimamente y necesitaba hablar.

Iba a buscarte en este momento. Necesitaba verte, saber que estabas bien, engañé a mi hermana para poder salir, pero cuando llegaste.

Me asusté, sentí miedo, y luego comenzaste a hablar y a alejarte de mí.

No lo hagas, no te alejes, solo, escúchame por favor, créeme.

Se calló durante un momento y sintió como él apretaba un poco su agarre en sus hombros.

-¿Por qué?

Hermione lo miró sin entender y este tras apretar un poco más sus hombros se alejó unos pasos de ella soltándola:

-¿Por qué?, no tenías que seguirme, no tenías que venir. Debías quedarte allí odiándome. ¿No lo entiendes?, ¿No te das cuenta?

Hermione lo miró confundida y este tras suspirar susurró:

-No seré yo quien te diga nada, ni siquiera yo mismo me entiendo. Me detuve, no fui capaz a irme hasta ver que entrabas en tú casa y te quedabas allí dentro segura. Pero ansiaba que no lo hicieras, que me buscases yo…

Se calló y apartó la mirada de ella:

-Tienes que regresar, no te odio Lady Granger, pero es mejor así. Es mejor mantenernos como si no nos conociésemos y ya. Yo quiero a Lady Ginebra Granger y no deseo hacerle daño.

-Ni yo tampoco, ella es mi hermana. Solo quiero que no me odiéis, que no me creáis tan…

-¿Qué más le da a usted lo que yo piense?, ¿Qué le ha de importa?, Solo la opinión de Draco y ya. No se acerque a mí por favor se lo pido. Nosotros, no. Él es mi hermano y mi prometida es su hermana.

No dijo nada más, le dedicó una última mirada y comenzó a alejarse. No la odiaba, no la odiaba, y si eso era así, ¿por qué su corazón se sentía aún tan sumamente destrozado?

No tenía explicación para eso, por lo que ya solo lo observó marchar sin volver a seguirlo. No debía hacerlo, inconscientemente llevó la bolsita donde se encontraba la pulsera hasta el pecho y la apretó con fuerza.

Cuando ya no lo distinguió se dio vuelta y camino hasta la casa, una vez dentro subió a su recamara y allí encontró a Luna dormida. Se quitó las ropas y una vez puesto el camisón cogió la bolsita una vez más. Al abrirla dejó caer ésta en su mano y la contempló.

Efectivamente había una nueva piedra, más no había suficiente luz como para poder ver su color. Se la puso enseguida y sonrió, pero era una triste sonrisa, pues ya la tenía de regreso más el precio…

"_**El mejor Sirius"**_

Lord Sirius Black, gruñó molesto, mientras se removía en su cama. Una vez más volvieron a golpear con insistencia a la puerta principal de la casa.

Debía hacer algo con semejante escándalo pero no estaba dispuesto a que eso lo levantara de la cama al ser de día. La llamada se volvió aún más insistente, ¿porque demonios Kreacher no habría?, ese maldito mayordomo era un inútil.

Gruñó frustrado cuando los golpes en la puerta de su habitación comenzaron a ser muy, pero que muy insistentes. Al ver que no lo iban a dejar dormir se incorporó un poco y gruñendo furioso declaró:

-Pasa maldita sea.

Rápidamente la puerta se abrió y cerró, eso le extrañó, miró a quien acababa de entrar y se percató de que era un joven mozo de las cuadras. ¿Qué hacía en su recamara?

-Pero qué…

-Mi señor, el comisario se encuentra a las puertas de la casa reclama su presencia inmediata abajo.

-¿El comisario?

Sirius negó exasperado y tras un rato se puso en pie, cogió las zapatillas y la bata que el mozo le entregaba y tras ponérselas se miró al espejo y gruño, esa no era manera de recibir a ese hombre. Más que no lo hubiese levantado de la cama.

Se lavó la cara y se arregló lo mejor que pudo, seguidamente bajó a la sala, donde el comisario con uno de sus hombres lo esperaba. Se trataba de uno los hijos del tío de Ronald Weasley. Percibian, pecian o algo por el estilo.

El comisario era un hombre rechoncho y sin duda insoportable, más eficaz en su trabajo, no como otros de sus compañeros.

Se trataba de Rufus Scrimgeour, aunque lo cierto era que hubiese preferido mil veces más a Kingsley Shacklebolt que a este, pero no podía hacer nada.

-¿A qué debo tan temprana visita?, ¿Deseáis un café o algo?, yo me temo que ni siquiera me habéis dado tiempo de desayunar.

-No es una visita de placer, me temo Lord Black.

-¿Entonces?

Sirius se puso serio, era cierto que el gustaba tomarse las cosas a broma, más algo en su interior le decía que no era momento de las mismas. Scrimgeour que hasta ese momento lo había mirado con seriedad, dejó entrever una pequeña mirada de lástima.

-¿Qué sucede Rufus?

Una de las pocas cosas que no tenía Sirius era paciencia, por lo que se estaba comenzando a poner nervioso.

-Verá, esta mañana cuando uno de los nuestros se encontraba yendo al trabajo, se encontró con algo terrible por el camino.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Se trataba de una muchacha joven de no más de veinte años, se encontraba tirada en la calle, sucia y con bastante sangre a su alrededor. Me temo que también se encontraba desnuda. Cuando la llevamos al hospital nos encontramos con que la muchacha al parecer se encuentra en estado de shock.

No respondía a preguntas y no miraba a nadie a los ojos, parece perdida en su interior. Le preguntamos al médico a que se debía tal cosa y el señor Lovegood nos dijo que la muchacha había sufrido violentos golpes que la habían podido dejar inconsciente en varias ocasiones. Que la habían violado y además carecía de lengua.

Sirius abrió los ojos al máximo sorprendido ante tales palabras, miró al joven que acompañaba a Rufus para ver que lo miraba con disgusto:

-No me extraña que la pobre muchacha se encuentre en estado de shock, más sigo sin entender que tiene todo esto que ver conmigo. ¿Acaso me consideran sospechoso?

Rufus no tardó en negar a esa pregunta, mientras que el joven no dejaba de mirarlo de mala manera para decir con cierto desprecio:

-Si bien es cierto que no dudamos de que no haya sido el autor de esas atrocidades, tampoco dudamos de que es por su culpa.

Sirius no lo dudo un segundo, cogió al muchacho de sus ropas y lo estampo contra una de las paredes de la sala:

-¿Qué acabas de decir maldito despreciable?, ¿Quieres acaso que te mate?

-Suéltelo Lord Black. El joven Weasley no quería decir esas cosas. Pero me temo que he de preguntarle, ¿tiene usted algún enemigo?, ¿Alguien que desee hacerle daño?

Sirius lo miró sin entender, vale que era un libertino y que se había pasado en algunos casos con algunas de las mujeres de varios de la alta sociedad y no tan alta, pero no creía que lo hubiesen pillado aún en ninguna. ¿O tal vez sí?

-Sigo sin entender por qué tendría que ver todo esto conmigo o con si hay alguien que desee hacerme daño.

-Lord Black la persona que se encuentra en semejante estado es Lady Bellatrix Black.

Sirius soltó al joven Weasley de inmediato y se giró a mirar a Scrimgeour sumamente sorprendido, asustado y trastornado:

-¿Qué acaba de decir?

-Me temo que es cierto. Y he de advertirle que cuando nos acompañe a verla tendrá que estar preparado, no es una vista agradable.

-Espérenme unos minutos voy a cambiarme.

Sirius salió de allí a toda prisa, cuando llegó a su recamara se vistió con las ropas que encontró de manera autómata. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas pensando en el posible autor de semejantes actos. Porque si bien estaba seguro de que no se lo iba a decir a la policía, también estaba seguro de que él mismo acabaría con esa alimaña despreciable, que había osado poner un dedo encima de alguien de su familia.

No tardaron en llegar al hospital, y allí lo recibió el médico del lugar el señor Lovegood. Este los guió hasta la habitación que ocupaba su prima y cuando entró Sirius se sintió destrozado.

En la mejilla derecha de su prima se encontraba un corte de un lado a otro de su mejilla destrozando así su bello rostro. Ella ni siquiera se inmuto cuando la puerta se abrió.

Sirius corrió hasta ella y la miró de frente, sus bellos ojos grises, estaban como muertos y miraban a la nada, su labio inferior contaba con una herida y estaba hinchado. Su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado, y un buen moratón brillaba alrededor del mismo.

Su prima se había defendido sin ninguna duda.

Cogió ambas manos de esta y vio que las tenía heladas:

-Una manta, ¿Acaso no han notado que está helada?

Nadie le hizo caso y eso lo obligó a gritar furioso:

-HE DICHO QUE ME DEN UNA MALDITA MANTA.

Una enfermera ingreso corriendo en el lugar con una y él se la arrebató de las manos con brusquedad y se la puso en los hombros. Una vez más ella no dio signos de vida alguna.

Desesperado Sirius la abrazó, todo en su ser clamaba venganza, ¿pero contra quién?

-Dime, pequeña, dime que miserable despreciable te ha hecho esto.

Sirius se subió a la cama y abrazó a esta mientras la mecía en sus brazos, Scrimgeour sabiendo lo que venía a continuación y teniendo en cuenta el estatus de Lord Black, pidió a todos abandonar el lugar.

Más al joven Weasley, le solicitó ir a buscar al mejor amigo de Lord Black.

Este tras asentir partió derecho a la casa de Lord Potter.

Antes de cerrar la puerta del todo Rufus pudo escuchar, un grito de odio abandonar los labios de Lord Black antes de maldecir y declarar:

-Pequeña en cuanto me digas quien es el miserable que hizo esto te juro que yo mismo lo mataré.

Rufus negó, tendría que poner un vigilante a los alrededores de Lord Black, en esta ocasión había sido su pequeña e inocente prima, pero podría ser que el próximo fuese él, el principal objetivo. Aunque algo le decía que podría haber alguien más antes de que Lord Black cayese.

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo número cinco. Espero que os haya gustado y como veis ya todo comienza a enredarse un poco.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado, ya me diréis.**_

_**Buybuy y hasta el próximo que será pronto.**_


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Mu buenas a todos.**_

_**Ante todo:**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR AHÍ LEYENDO Y APOYANDO, AGREGANDO LA HISTORIA A FAVORITOS, ALERTAS Y DEMÁS**_

_**Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para contestar Reviews así que en el próximo lo haré.**_

_**Un beso a todos y gracias por seguir leyendo, espero os guste este capítulo ya me diréis lo que os parece. Al menos deseo que lo hagáis.**_

_**Capítulo 6:**_

Estúpidos, ineptos e incompetentes, así era la única forma de definir a esos tres patanes. Les había dicho que la chica no hablara, pero estaba claro que se refería a que la quería muerta, no a que le cortarán su inútil lengua. Les dijo que fuera encontrada con rapidez, sí pero por Lord Black o alguien cercano a este, no por la policía.

Debido a sus inútiles acciones, sus planes se habían retrasado hasta que Lord Black se encontrara mejor, pues Lord Potter había cancelado su viaje debido a la petición de su mejor amigo.

Lo único bueno de aquella noche había resultado ser el seguir al joven Potter, ¿quién le iba a decir a él que ese muchacho parecía querer a la hermana de su prometida?

No podía negar que se sentía terriblemente herido debido a que la pulsera que ella tanto toqueteaba y apego le tenía, era un regalo del menor de los Potter. Había pensado en presentarse la semana siguiente en la casa de los Granger y solicitar la mano de la chica. Pero esa venganza sería muy pequeña.

Quizás pudiera dar un golpe magistral llegado el momento indicado. De lo que estaba seguro, era, que esa información le sería terriblemente útil llegado el momento idóneo. Mientras tanto los vigilaría a la distancia hasta que se le ocurriera algo adecuado para esos dos.

Ahora lo importante era averiguar todo lo posible sobre ese estorbo sin habla, de Bellatrix Black. Pues aunque era cierto que no podía hablar, nada le impedía escribir o señalar.

"_**Hermione"**_

Hermione Jean Granger, la menor de las hermanas Granger siempre se había caracterizado por ser despierta, perspicaz y sobre todo inteligente. Esa tarde se encontraba mirando a través de una de las ventanas de la enorme sala de su casa. Debía ir a sus clases de esgrima.

Lo único bueno de todo aquello, es que su profesor Lord Firenze, no la dejaría permanecer demasiado tiempo perdida en sus absurdos y terriblemente confusos pensamientos.

Era el único profesor de espada que había accedido a enseñarla a ella y a Luna el arte de la esgrima, el señor Bane y los de su gremio habían sido muy claros expresando su desacuerdo ante la sola idea de enseñar ese arte a unas señoritas.

Ella había argumentado que en Francia era algo muy normal, a pesar de todo, el pobre Lord Firenze había sido excluido de innumerables celebraciones y fiestas debido a su decisión.

Era curioso que unos de los pocos que aceptaban a Lord Firenze, fuese precisamente la familia de la que ella quería desesperadamente alejar a toda su familia, más al parecer era misión imposible de conseguir.

Suspiró y miró hacía su pulsera, una vez más no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en la nueva piedra de color verde jade. Era pequeña pero atraía indudablemente toda su atención.

Era preciosa y no había queja a la hora de embellecer aún más la joya, pero también era terriblemente perturbadora. No habían tardado en preguntarle que quien le había hecho ese arreglo tan bello a la misma.

Enseguida explicó que el señor Ollivanders tras darse cuenta de que el cierre era pésimo había querido compensarla.

Miró hacía la puerta y Luna aún no bajaba, si seguían así acabarían por llegar tarde y Lord Firenze se enfadaría con ellas sin ninguna duda. Frunció el ceño molesta y de nuevo fijó su atención en la piedra.

Inconscientemente cogió la misma entre sus dedos y tras unos segundos cerró sus ojos. Aunque lo cierto es que no necesitaba hacer tal cosa para que unos ojos idénticos a esa piedra llegaran a su mente.

¿Cómo era posible, que esos ojos se hubiesen clavado tanto en su interior?

No podía explicarlo. Había pasado una semana desde su último encuentro, ¡y qué semana!, cada vez que llamaban a la puerta el corazón se le aceleraba de sobre manera.

Sus ojos rápidamente viajaban hacía la entrada y todos sus sentidos esperaban los pasos del criado anunciando al recién llegado. Más para su frustración o mejor dicho su lamentación todo en ella perdía calor y vida cuando quien era anunciado era cualquiera de los pretendientes menos quien le interesaba a ella.

En una ocasión Lord Sirius Black se acercó a Lord Remus Lupin y susurró:

-¿No crees que Harry está jugando demasiado?, No puede estar viniendo una semana si y otra ni siquiera mandar sus respetos.

-¿Crees que sería bueno decir alguna excusa?, Quiero decir, después podremos hablar con él, pero de momento.

Lord Black negó un momento para después suspirar y decir:

-No sé, yo no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí. El pedido de Lili ya no es factible, después de todo él dejó en claro que ya no la pretendía. Sin embargo Lili quiera que siga viniendo.

Me temo que tendré que hablar con ella seriamente. Tengo cosas que hacer en lugar de seguir de sujeta velas para cuatro futuros matrimonios.

-Hablaré a mi vez con Lili le aseguraré que yo mismo vigilaré lo que desee. No creo que se oponga. Sabes que te apoyan al cien por cien y que James está ayudando a Lord Scrimgeour en su búsqueda de posibles causantes. ¿Qué tal Lady Black?

-¿Cómo esperas que este? –La voz cargada de enfado de Lord Black la había hecho estremecerse. No era un secreto las penurias que la atractiva joven había tenido que soportar, al igual que todo el mundo sabía que su estado de shock era tal que ni hablar había sido capaz.

Lejos estaba ella de saber que la pobre no podría volver a hacerlo nunca.

-Mañana la trasladarán a la institución de San Mungo para enfermedades mentales. El doctor Lovegood, ha sido toda una ayuda en los trámites.

Vio a Lord Lupin asentir y después ambos permanecieron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Lord Lupin declaró:

-Si quieres que te acompañe…

-No tengo que pedirlo. Lo sé, pero considero que es mejor que Bella no pase por tal vergüenza. Espero seas capaz de entenderlo.

-Por supuesto. Después pasaré por tú casa para hablar.

Lord Black agradeció sus palabras y después se alejó para acercarse a su hermana mayor. La cual llevaba un tiempo bastante extraña, como dispersa y sumida en la tristeza.

Eso había sucedido la tarde anterior, y ella se había contenido para no preguntar de forma indiscreta por el joven Potter. De hecho la única con cierto derecho a hacer tal cosa era su hermana mayor Ginny, más ella ni siquiera había hablado.

Se le notaba triste y algo distante, más no se acercaba a ella para hablarle de sus problemas. De todas sus hermanas Ginny era la única que parecía sentir algo por ella que no era muy bueno.

Más sin embargo no dudaba que la quería con locura, igual que ella misma a Ginny.

-Ya estoy lista Hermione.

-Ya era hora, al final llegaremos tarde y Lord Firenze acabará enfurecido.

-Tranquila dedícale una media sonrisa de las tuyas, u ofrécele un buen espectáculo con la espada y verás que no tardará en perdonarnos.

Luna sonreía como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, y eso la hizo sentir bien. Desde que su hermana le había contado su problema con el joven Weasley, este no había podido encontrar la forma de poder hablarle y todo gracias a ella.

Sonrió de medio lado, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que ese joven se burlara de Luna. De eso podía estar completamente seguro.

Sin más ambas hermanas salieron de la casa con sus respectivos equipos y en esta ocasión en lugar de ir montadas a caballo utilizaron el carruaje, debido a que el frío comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia. Anunciando la época de la nieve.

"_**Harry"**_

Harry se encontraba maldiciendo en su interior. No sabía el motivo, pero no deseaba de ninguna manera volver a pisar la casa de los Granger. ¿Sería posible ver a Lady Granger fuera de la misma?

De la nada la imagen de la menor de ellas se le vino a la mente. La última noche que la había visto. La noche que había decidido terminar toda esa tontería de hacerla enfadar. La noche que casi acaba muerto por culpa de su estúpida y desesperada carrera para comprobar si ella estaba en casa o no.

Para descubrir con horror que ella estaba allí. No con horror no, con alivio. Todo en su interior clamaba por verla en la casa, ni siquiera el hecho de que eso evidenciaba el que ella se había reído de él lo hizo sentirse menos aliviado y más enfadado en un principio.

Más después de verla bien y segura, el enfado había aflorado y dios, ni siquiera sabía cómo había podido controlar su temperamento.

Era cierto lo que Neville decía que era peor que un puercoespín, ya que al menos ellos daban evidencias de su comportamiento y de cuáles eran sus armas. Pero él parecía ser un joven sereno, respetable, con un título que cubrir, unas responsabilidades y sobre todo un dinero y estatus.

Es decir un maldito prisionero deseoso de escapar, más sin poder hacerlo, debía decir siempre las palabras adecuadas y aparentar siempre tranquilidad y serenidad. ¿Cómo se supone se hacía eso si tú interior te gritaba que no eras así?

¿Si todo tú deseaba aclarar las cosas cuanto antes?, Si lady Granger no lo hubiese detenido la otra noche, quizás no estaría vivo ese día. O tal vez Lord Dumbledore sería quién descansase en paz.

El caso era que por poco dejó escapar el desafió de sus labios. No le gustaba quedar de cobarde o niñato, aunque al parecer Lord Dumbledore lo consideraba ambas cosas además de odiarlo sin razón.

No entendía sus miradas inquisidoras y su tremendo escrutinio. Era consciente de que se trataba del abuelo de su futura esposa si todo salía como su padre había planeado, ¿más debía de ser así con él?

No recordaba que Draco recibiese ese mismo trato por parte de Lord Dumbledore, ni Boot, ni mucho menos Remus, ¿entonces?, ¿Por qué lo asesinaba con la mirada?

Y lo peor, ¿por qué demonios seguía pensando en todo eso?, furioso consigo mismo por una vez más volver sobre el mismo tema, Harry cogió con fuerza un jarrón que había encima de la mesa de la sala y sin más lo arrojó.

-Maldita sea, sal de mi mente de una vez.

No había sido suficiente, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba golpear algo. Necesitaba una buena lucha de espadas.

Sí, eso era lo indicado. Si iba a ver a Firenze sin duda él lo contentaría, nunca había dicho que no a un desafío por su parte.

Sin más corrió hasta su cuarto y tras vestirse para la ocasión salió por la puerta de los establos y tras elegir uno de los caballos, se dispuso a partir.

"_**Lili"**_

Como era de esperarse no se había percatado de que Lili se encontraba ahora en la habitación que él había abandonado, mirando con sus verdes ojos el jarrón en el suelo:

-¿Qué te está pasando hijo?

-Lady Potter el joyero Ollivanders acaba de llegar.

Lili asintió a esas palabras y declaró:

-¿Me harías el favor de mandar a alguien a limpiar esto y conducir a Ollivanders hasta el estudio? Me reuniré con él enseguida.

Sev no tardó en hacer una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y se marchó de allí, Lili suspiró ante la vista del jarrón y agradeció el haberlo cambiado hace unos días. Pues si Harry hubiese roto el otro jarrón, James no estaría nada contento pues pertenecía a su madre.

Tras negar se dispuso a ir a el estudio, debía solicitar un anillo de compromiso para Neville. Sonrió de medio lado, en tres semanas su hijo se casaría. Pero no sería hasta esa noche que la noticia sería oficial en la cena que organizaba la familia de la prometida.

Estaba feliz de que uno de sus hijos estuviese a punto de encontrar la misma felicidad, confianza y compañía que ella había encontrado en una ocasión en James.

Al llegar al estudio descubrió al pequeño hombre mirando a su alrededor como fascinado:

-¿Le gusta lo que ve señor?

-Nunca había visto un estudio, que pareciera más una biblioteca.

Lili sonrió, a todos sus hijos menos a Ron le gustaba leer, James había alimentado esa gran afición heredada de ella. Pues ella amaba todos los libros, pues cada uno de ellos era un tesoro que ocultaba secretos indescriptibles.

Había algunos que James no deseaba que ella viera, pero al fin y al cavo él nunca había podido negarle nada y ella siempre había sabido cómo aprovecharlo bien.

-Es un arte que todos amamos en esta casa.

-Lo veo Lady Potter, pero dígame, ¿para qué soy bueno?

-¿Le apetece un te o quizás una copa de Brandy?

-Me temo que no puedo quedarme mucho Lady Potter. Pasé por aquí de paso a casa de Lord Lupin. Tengo una entrega especial para él.

-¿Una entrega especial?

-Sí, su anillo de compromiso. Por lo visto esta noche en la fiesta de los señores Patil está dispuesto a hacer oficial su futuro matrimonio con la mayor de las Granger.

-¿Los Granger también asistirán a esa cena?

Lili se tensó, y debió de ser notorio su desconcierto pues Ollivanders la miró sin entender y asintió a sus palabras:

-Si Lady Potter, toda la alta sociedad estará allí. Todos desean estar en una fiesta como la que se espera, y más con los rumores acertados de lo que Lord Lupin piensa hacer esta noche.

Lili asintió para después decir mientras sonreía de forma fingida, pues algo en ella la tenía nerviosa:

-Me temo que la noticia de Lord Lupin se verá empañada por la de mi hijo mayor. Espero nos perdone. Solicitaba sus servicios para que me facilitara un anillo de pedida. Al parecer mi hijo mayor ha tenido la misma idea de Lord Lupin y está dispuesto a pedir la mano de Lady Patil esta misma noche.

-Eso es una gran noticia. ¿Y cómo desea que sea tal anillo?

-Algo discreto, pero que nadie pueda dudar de su valor.

Lord Ollivanders rompió a reír y cuando Lili lo miró sin entender este tan solo declaró:

-Sin duda el joven Potter, es su hijo Lady Potter, me hizo exactamente la misma petición hace unas semanas.

-¿Mi hijo Harry?, ¿Cómo que la misma petición?, no he visto a Harry con ningún anillo.

-O no, me temo que me entendió mal. No se trata de un anillo, sino de una pulsera. Me refería a su forma de describir el objeto que deseaba. Su hijo me pidió las mismas cualidades. He de confesar que no esperaba que después de tremendo fallo por mi parte, siguieran confiando en mí para seguir creando sus joyas.

Lili frunció el ceño y tras pensar un buen rato declaró:

-Nadie mejor que usted para esa labor Ollivanders. Además durante años su casa nos ha servido bien en todo lo que le hemos solicitado, por ello un pequeño error no es suficiente.

-La verdad es que no sé cómo pude tener semejante descuido. Espero le gustase el arreglo que hice. Al menos pensé que sería una manera de compensar.

-Sin duda le habrá gustado. ¿Qué arreglo era ese?

-O solo añadí una pequeña piedra más a la pulsera. Una piedrecita de color verde jade.

-¿Una esmeralda?

Ollivanders sonrió de medio lado y asintió:

-Me temo que su hijo menor no tiene conocimiento del valor de esa pequeña piedra. Aunque sin ella también sería ya de por sí valiosa pues tiene dos pequeños diamantes incrustados en ella.

De repente se calló para después añadir:

-Quizás esté hablando de más, y ese regalo aún no ha sido entregado. Espero me disculpe si le acabo de estropear la sorpresa a su hijo menor.

-No se preocupe Ollivanders, sabré sorprenderme adecuadamente en el momento preciso.

-Muchas gracias Lady Potter.

-¿Cuándo recogió mi hijo ese pedido?

-O fue hace una semana creo recordar.

Lili asintió y seguidamente declaró:

-Considero que lo mejor sería hablar sobre el anillo en cuestión. ¿O prefiere visitar a Lord Lupin primero?

-Si no le importa que resuelva eso en primer lugar. Además así podré recoger algunos que estoy seguro no la dejarán indiferente.

-Pues así sea. Lo veré en un rato entonces.

Ollivanders asintió y tras felicitar una vez más a Lili se marchó, dejando a esta perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿A quién había regalado Harry esa pulsera?

Estaba segura de que ya había sido entregada, su hijo menor era un impaciente, y fuese quien fuese la destinataria de tal objeto ya debía de tenerlo en su poder. Después de todo si Harry tenía era ser impulsivo y no poder guardar nada para sí por más que lo intentase.

Eso le había ocasionado que sus hermanos nunca confiasen en él a la hora de hacer un regalo. Y solo el día indicado es que el pobre se enteraba de qué se trataba lo que había pagado.

James no dejaba de reír cuando había algún cumpleaños que celebrar, sobre todo porque le gustaba torturar a Harry en ese aspecto. Y seguidamente por la cara que este ponía al descubrir al fin en que había ido a parar el dinero entregado.

Tendría que peguntarle a la Joven Lady Ginebra Granger, seguramente ella sería la destinataria de la misma, o al menos eso deseaba con todas sus fuerzas creer.

Suspiró y abandonó el estudio dispuesta a ver a Neville para informarle de que Ollivanders vendría con los anillos. Y que así estuviese presente, pues aunque no pareciera muy entusiasmado, debía de ser elegido por él.

"_**Harry"**_

Harry saltó de su caballo sin más, lo recibió uno de los criados de Firenze, después de todo este impartía sus clases en su casa. Contaba con una sala repleta de espejos, en la cual había veces que Harry perdía los nervios.

Pero Firenze le había asegurado que había escogido ese lugar porque era el idóneo para enseñar a sus alumnos a no distraerse. Lo cual le había costado horrores a Harry.

Una vez entró en la casa guiado por el mayordomo de este esperó en una de las salas a que Firenze le llamase.

"_**Hermione"**_

Hermione atacó una vez más y se crispó al ver que este la esquivaba elegantemente y tras dar un solo paso susurraba:

-Tocada.

Hermione gruñó enfadada y se volvió a colocar en posición:

-Otra vez.

Lord Firenze sonrió, al contrario que el profesor de tiro Firenze amaba su tenacidad y sobre todo su orgullo. Por eso había accedido a enseñarla. Él se colocó también en posición más en ese momento llamarón a la puerta:

-Adelante.

-Señor uno de sus alumnos ha solicitado verlo.

Lord Firenze frunció un poco el ceño y declaró:

-Uno de mis alumnos. Pero si todos son conscientes de que los Martes y Jueves yo no enseño a caballeros.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de su mayordomo y eso hizo a Lord Firenze suspirar:

-A este alumno en cuestión no es que le importe demasiado sus instrucciones respecto a ese aspecto.

-Comprendo. Dígale que pase.

Sin más Lord Firenze se volvió a colocar delante de ella. Al parecer aunque ese alumno fuese a entrar no le iba a impedir seguir dándole su clase. Estupendo.

-Hermione, estoy algo cansada, sino te importa, me gustaría ir a buscar algo de beber.

-Haz lo que desees Luna, yo seguiré aquí cuando regreses.

Luna asintió y después miró a Lord Firenze:

-Le importaría si….

-No Señorita Luna. Hoy ha hecho usted un trabajo increíble. Su concentración ha sido exquisita. Tiene merecido un buen descanso.

Luna sonrió ante tales elogios, era la primera vez que este le decía esas cosas y su hermana no pudo contener su alegría.

-Muchas gracias Lord Firenze.

-Solo digo la verdad.

Sin más lanzó una estocada que Hermione paró rápidamente, y mientras Luna salía de la sala de entrenamiento, ellos se enfrascaban en una elegante y bonita lucha de floretes.

Al cabo de lo que le pareció un buen rato, Hermione consiguió que su florete tocara a Lord Firenze. Este enseguida sonrió e iba a hablar cuando un aplauso se escuchó en la sala.

-Touche profesor Firenze.

"_**Firenze"**_

Lord Firenze giró su mirada para encontrarse con su joven alumno Lord Potter. Este se encontraba sentado en una de las barras de madera que se encontraba alrededor de toda la sala. Estas servían para evitar que sus alumnos tropezasen contra los cristales de los espejos y los rompiesen. Además de para las clases de baile de su mujer e hija.

El joven Potter sonreía amablemente mientras dejaba de aplaudir y apoyaba ambas manos en la barra de madera, para inclinarse un poco hacía delante.

-Joven Lord Potter. Un gusto verlo por aquí, y una sorpresa también. Creo recordar que le avisé que los Martes y Jueves yo…

-No daba clases, sí. Pero tengo que hacer algo de ejercicio Lord Firenze, además veo que me mintió. Pues si no me equivoco usted está enseñando.

Lord Firenze miró un momento a Lady Hermione Granger y después al joven Potter para después suspirar y decir:

-Sí, pero me temo que hoy no podré satisfacer su deseo de…

-Le puedo asegurar que si no fuera necesario no se lo pediría.

"_**Hermione"**_

Hermione miró por primer vez desde que había escuchado su voz hacía el joven Potter y agradeció infinitamente llevar su máscara puesta. Lord Firenze, se la había quitado hacía poco, debido al calor que sentía, pero ella se había rehusado, pues su padre no le perdonaría si llegaba a herirse en el rostro.

Se fijó en Potter para descubrir que este miraba seriamente a Lord Firenze, quien a su vez lo miraba intrigado:

-En ese caso, si me permite que me despida de mi alumno por hoy, podré centrarme en usted.

La sonrisa adornó enseguida el rostro del joven Potter, más Hermione se sintió ofendida, al ver que nuevamente alguien interponía a este ante ella. ¿Quién se había creído que era para inmiscuirse en todo?, ¿Por qué la perseguía?

-La verdad es que me encantaría, si a usted le parece bien, que me dejase practicar con su alumno. Parece merecer la pena cruzar mi espada con la suya.

-Me temo que solo floretes joven Potter.

Este frunció el ceño ante esa petición más su sonrisa no se perdió:

-Que así sea. ¿Me presta el equipo?, no traje ni el traje adecuado ni mi florete. Pensé en retarlo a un duelo a espadas.

-Si quiere después podremos tener ese duelo a espadas.

-Eso sería genial. Necesito hablar con alguien, a la vez que me desahogo.

-Ahora mismo le hago traer el equipo.

Hizo sonar una campanilla y al cabo de unos minutos un criado apareció con un traje de esgrima y con unas botas. Lord Firenze señalo hacía el joven Potter y Hermione pudo ver como este saltaba de donde estaba y cogía las ropas que le entregaban.

-Pues enseguida vuelvo.

Sin más este se marchó y Hermione miró a Lord Firenze:

-¿Por qué accedió a que me enfrentara a él?

-Quiero ver como se desenvuelve contra alguien con quién no ha luchado nunca antes.

-¿Por qué él?

Lord Firenze la miró unos segundos, y Hermione se sintió nerviosa por unos momentos, solo deseaba que este no pudiera ver su rostro a través de la máscara.

-Era el único a mano. Pero si no quiere me excusaré en su nombre y…

-NO.

Lord Firenze enmudeció en el acto al escuchar la voz de ella, y la miró inquisidoramente.

-Es decir, no consentiré que me tachen de cobarde.

Lord Firenze siguió con su mirada fija en ella, y solo cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse de nuevo es que este dejó de mirarla.

Ambos a la vez se giraron a mirar al recién llegado. El joven Potter se estaba poniendo los guantes en ese momento, mientras debajo de uno de sus brazos traía un casco y debajo del otro sostenía el florete.

Estaba tan centrado en ponerse los guantes que no se percató de que era observado. Hermione había sentido que toda ella temblaba de arriba abajo. Cuando este entró por la puesta la respiración se le entrecortó, nunca hubiese imaginado que ver a alguien aparte de Lord Firenze vestido con un traje de esgrima la haría sentirse tan extraña.

Ni por un momento sospechó que solo por ser él era que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo de esa manera. El blanco resaltaba el color moreno de la piel de este, y su cabello negro, como era costumbre en él su cabello seguía siendo indomable.

Hermione no podía apartar su mirada de este, de sus piernas fuertes enfundadas en esos pantalones tan sumamente pegados, de cómo se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo del joven y marcaba cada parte del mismo. Sus brazos parecían más fuertes que cuando iba vestido con sus camisas y trajes elegantes.

Cuando este levantó su mirada porque ya había terminado de ponerse los guantes, sonrió a Lord Firenze:

-¿Sabe que estos trajes me parecen la mar incómodos?

-Eso dicen muchos. Sin embargo otros los encuentran estimulantes, me atrevería a decir que hasta excitantes.

-Sin duda algún enfermo me temo.

El joven Potter soltó una risa ante sus palabras y Hermione se mordió el labio inferior enfadada consigo misma. Ella misma acaba de pensar que ese maldito traje le parecía terriblemente revelador.

Se quedó paralizada cuando los ojos de él recayeron sobre ella para decir:

-¿Tú que piensas?

Enrojeció en el acto y tan solo apartó la mirada de él temiendo que pudiese descubrirla aunque ciertamente no creía que la máscara lo dejase ver mucho de su rostro.

Lord Firenze miró a uno y otro y tras entrecerrar un poco los ojos declaró:

-Es mejor comenzar, o se nos hará demasiado tarde.

-Eso está hecho.

Hermione vio como este se colocaba la máscara y se ponía en posición, ella no tardó en imitarle:

-Que empiece el duelo.

"_**Firenze"**_

Y así fue. Ambos comenzaron a lanzar sus diferentes estocadas, se esquivaban, acercaban y alejaban de manera casi sincronizada. Lord Firenze observó a Hermione en cada paso que daba y en cada movimiento, la verdad es que deseaba saber cómo se desenvolvía ante un buen adversario que no fuese él.

Tras un rato el joven Potter hizo un Fondo: vuelta a la guardia hacía la derecha, que resultó ser un buen y fuerte ataque.

-Touche.

No entendía por qué este siempre utilizaba el francés para decir tocada, pero el caso es que el muchacho disfrutaba haciéndolo, y después de todo significaba lo mismo. Escuchó a Lady Granger gruñir y los volvió a ver ponerse en posición.

Al cabo de unos segundos de la primera estocada por parte del joven Potter, Lady Granger lo tocó a él.

-Tocado joven Potter.

Fue el turno de él de gruñir, sonrió al darse cuenta de que tenía en su poder a dos tesoros testarudos y orgullosos, pero ambos buenos.

Una vez más se colocaron en posición y él decidió ir a buscar a la joven Luna Granger. Pues por lo visto eso podía durar bastante.

"_**Harry"**_

Harry se colocó en posición y volvió una vez más a mirar a su oponente, no se esperaba que fuese tan bueno, parecía haber estudiado uno a uno los movimientos de Firenze para hacerlos exactamente igual a él.

Más con solo eso no podría ganarlo, se percató de que su oponente era algo más bajo que él y eso lo enfadó un poco. Eso era un punto a favor para su oponente, aunque también auguraba ventajas para él, pues tendría los brazos más cortos y las piernas también.

Harry miró ambas partes de la anatomía del cuerpo de su oponente y se sintió extrañamente idiota al pensar en que a pesar de ser más bajo tenía unas piernas, ¿bonitas?

Ese muchacho debía de ser un chico joven más que él si contaba con unas piernas parecidas a las de una mujer. A ese descubrimiento le siguieron otros que le crisparon.

Al ver como se movía su cuerpo se revoluciono, esos trajes después de todo podían hacer que alguien cuerdo enloqueciera, pues todo le indicaba a que era una mujer quien luchaba contra él.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior al pensar eso, pues si era así, vaya mujer. El traje revelaba un cuerpo que muchas desearían tener sin ninguna duda.

La lucha se hizo más y más intensa a la par que la ansiedad de Harry por terminar y una de dos; revelar de quién se trataba, o marcharse antes de hacer el ridículo. Estaba casi seguro de que sería lo segundo, pues Lord Firenze nunca dejaría a una mujer enfrentarse a un hombre.

Su florete tocó el pecho de su oponente y su imaginación le jugó una mala pasada al pensar precisamente en esa parte de la anatomía femenina.

-Touche.

Su voz sonó casi ronca, más eso no le importó cuando escuchó que a la vez que él decía esa palabra, su oponente decía exactamente lo mismo:

-Tocado.

Harry se quedó helado en el lugar, no, no, y mil veces no. No podía ser posible, tenía que ser una broma, o no mejor dicho una maldita mala jugada de su mente. Sí, eso era, era imposible que hubiese escuchado la voz de la menor de las Granger.

Negó frustrado y se colocó en posición, tenía que centrarse, ya iban dos a dos, el siguiente punto decidiría el ganador. Era imposible que hubiese escuchado la voz de Lady Hermione Granger. Sonrió de medio lado, si, era imposible, pues allí solo estaban él y su oponente, ¿verdad?

Rápidamente miró a su alrededor con disimulo y un suspiro se le escapó de los labios, sí, solo ellos dos. Debía descargar todo lo que tenía dentro, y para ello debía terminar ese duelo cuanto antes.

Se colocaron en posición, y Harry se quedó mirando a su oponente fijamente, decidido a no perder. Más al hacer eso, no pudo evitar notar de nuevo que el cuerpo del mismo no parecía el de un hombre, joven o muchacho.

Empezó de nuevo la lucha, solo que ahora estaba furioso, sin pensar en lugar de utilizar el florete como era debido, Harry se colocó tan cerca de su oponente que este por poco y cae.

Más recuperó fácilmente su equilibrio y lo miró unos segundos, parecía enfadado. No, parecía enfadada.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía Harry se lanzó hacía ella, como si lo que sostuviese fuese una espada y no un florete.

Lo vio dar unos pasos hacia atrás, y chocar contra la barandilla de madera. Más cuando estaba cerca, interpuso su florete entre ambos.

Pero el propósito de Harry ya lo había logrado, estar tan cerca, que le fuese posible percibir aunque fuese un poco algo de su rostro.

Más no fue eso lo que encontró, sino que un olor que le resultaba demasiado familiar lo envolvió por completo. Sin pensar en lo que hacía Harry agarró ambos floretes y tras conseguir que este soltase el suyo los dejo caer al suelo.

Sin dudar se quitó la máscara y sin esperar permiso y maldiciendo le quitó la máscara.

-Maldita sea, ¿es que acaso no puedo librarme de ti?, ¿Me piensas perseguir a todas partes?, ¿Cuánto más piensas jugar a esto?

Hermione lo miró sin entender y se encontraba con la respiración agitada y bastante sorprendida:

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Tu voz. La reconocí.

No solo su voz, sino su maldito olor, ese desquiciante y a la vez atrayente olor dulzón que ella emanaba.

-Yo no lo persigo por ninguna parte. En todo caso usted me persigue a mí. Hoy es el día de mis clases y usted sabía que Lord Firenze no podía darle clases hoy.

-Claro, por tú maldita culpa como siempre. Todo es tú culpa.

-¿De qué está hablando?, Yo no tengo culpa de nada.

La risa de él la hizo enmudecer y sentir un escalofrío. Algo que sin duda él notó, pues detuvo su sonrisa para mirarla fijamente. Hermione se sintió indefensa y terriblemente expuesta ante esos ojos verdes que la miraban de arriba abajo.

De acuerdo que ella lo había hecho anteriormente, pero él no podía saberlo, además no había sido tan descarada.

Bueno sí, más la máscara la cubría, por lo que él no podía saberlo. Más los ojos de él eran tan sumamente expresivos que Hermione se sentía acalorada. ¿Desde cuándo se había percatado de que esos trajes dejaban a una persona tan expuesta?

-Me estás volviendo loco.

Ese susurró la atrajo hacía la realidad, no se había percatado de que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y que lo estaba mirando directamente a los labios.

¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?, Miró rápidamente a los ojos de él y se apretó contra la barra de madera.

Craso error, y segundos después de haber hecho eso lo lamento, ya no solo porque sintió como él se tensaba ante el leve roce que había provocado inconscientemente, sino porque muy a su pesar el cosquilleo que la había recorrido le había encantado.

-Lord Firenze va a regresar en cualquier…

-Lo sé.

No dijo nada más, pero Hermione ni siquiera estaba muy segura de que hubiese pronunciado exactamente esas palabras, tan solo sintió un susurro y como su respiración chocaba contra su nariz.

-Debería apartarse y dejarme…

-Debería, sí.

No sabía qué demonios estaba pasándole, más los labios de él la torturaban con cada palabra que decía y cada bocanada de aire que liberaba y hacía rozar su rostro, no entendió el miedo que la recorrió cuando supo que iba a alejarse tal y como ella le había pedido, y mucho menos se entendió a sí misma cuando él dio un paso para alejarse y ella sin pensarlo agarró su traje y tiró de él hacía ella.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿En qué estaba pensando?, ¿Qué temía tanto?

-¿Qué hace?

Su voz sonaba desesperaba y sorprendida, y ella no pudo más que sonreír y sin más susurrar contra sus labios:

-En esta ocasión seré yo y no usted.

Hermione ni siquiera entendía a que venían esas palabras, tan solo acercó sus labios hasta los de él, he hizo un leve contacto con sus labios para susurrar:

-Un leve contacto, tan suave que ni siquiera estas segura de si se ha llevado a cabo o no.

Sintió como él se tensaba al rozar sus labios y ella volvió a acercarse un poco más. Al ser más bajita que él rozar sus labios era bastante complicado en la posición en la que se encontraban, más ella en una suave y para trastorno de Harry torturadora caricia, llevo ambas manos hacía el cuello de él y tiró de este.

No se resistió y Hermione se sintió terriblemente poderosa, se olvidó de donde estaban, de quienes los acompañaban en la casa. Se olvidó de todo, de su prometido, de la prometida de él. Se olvidó de su estatus y sobre todo de su vergüenza.

Llevaba desde hacía una semana desesperada por verlo, y cuando al fin lo conseguía él parecía furioso y deseoso de alejarla de él. Más no estaba dispuesta.

No antes de hacerlo pasar por el tormento que él le había hecho pasar a ella desde que había rozado sus labios en ese inocente beso.

Volvió a rozar sus labios con los suyos y de un momento a otro se sintió deseosa de más, pero, ¿cómo conseguirlo?, ¿y qué exactamente quería conseguir?

Sin previo aviso sintió como él llevaba ambas manos hasta su cintura y la acercaba a él. Sentir el contacto de todo su cuerpo con el de ella la hizo abrir los labios sorprendida.

Más su sorpresa fue mayor cuando él introdujo su lengua entre sus labios y rozó la suya propia. Abrió los ojos sorprendida para cerrarlos enseguida al ver que él parecía entregado al cien por cien en lo que hacía.

¿Podía un beso ser así de sorprendente?

Su cuerpo entero parecía ansiar más contacto con él, sus labios se movían al mismo rito, como si desde un principio hubiese sido algo predestinado. Sus lenguas comenzaron un juego que la hizo sentirse atrevida.

Sintió como él daba un paso hacia ella, como queriendo acercarse más a ella y sintió la barra de madera en la parte baja de su espalda, obligándola a arquearse un poco, ocasionando que el contacto fuese aún mayor.

Ambos a la vez gruñeron ante la corriente que les recorrió. Sus cuerpos clamaban por aire por lo que se separaron unos segundos para mirarse a los ojos y ambos a la vez susurrar:

-Más.

Sin más volvieron a besarse sin pudor, en esta ocasión el beso era más hambriento y descontrolado, ninguno entendía la necesidad que los embargaba. Y mucho menos deseaban parar para pensar en ello. Al menos no de momento.

"_**Firenze"**_

Lord Firenze, después de hablar con Luna, y de hacerle algunas preguntas sobre la relación que podían tener ellas con el joven Potter decidió ir a comprobar cómo iban en su duelo.

Después de todo deseaba ver la cara del joven Potter cuando descubriese que acababa de estar peleando con su futura esposa. Pues Lady Luna Granger le había dicho en confidencia que el joven Potter pretendía a su hermana menor.

Claro estaba que Lord Firenze, no podía saber que Lady Luna se refería a Lady Ginebra Granger y no a Hermione. Después de todo, la actitud de Hermione le revelaba ciertas cosas.

Cuando llegó ante la puerta que daba a la sala se extrañó de no escuchar el choque de los floretes, abrió la puerta y al hacerlo se quedó helado con lo que vio. Ambos jóvenes estaban contra una de las esquinas de su sala besándose como si la vida les fuera en ello.

Parecían haber buscado el lugar más oscuro de la sala para ello, no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Recordaba perfectamente algunas escenas mucho más escandalosas provocadas por él y su ahora esposa en el noviazgo.

Pudo ver como ambos se separaban y susurraban una simple palabra para después volver a besarse ahora con más ímpetu.

Sería bueno interrumpirlos, pues no estaba dispuesto a prestar su sala para tales actos. Estaba por hablar cuando escuchó la voz de Lady Luna Granger y sin pensar cerró la puerta de la sala con rapidez. Esa no era una visión para una mujer.

-¿Está aún Hermione ahí?

-Me temo que algo ocupada con su futuro esposo.

Lord Firenze no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado y Luna sonrió de igual forma que él para declarar:

-¿Está aquí el joven Lord Malfoy?

-¿Perdón?, No, el joven Lord Draco Malfoy no ha….

-Es que como acaba de decir que Hermione está ocupada con su futuro esposo, pues creí que Lord Malfoy se encontraba aquí. ¿Entonces por qué dijo eso?

-Espere, espere un momento. Usted me acaba de decir que el joven Potter está prometido con su hermana menor, ¿cómo es posible que…

-Sí, claro, con Lady Ginebra Granger, ella es menor que yo, pero mayor que Hermione. Pero ¿qué tiene que ver el joven Potter en….

No dejó que la muchacha terminara la frase, tan solo declaró: -Dennis lleva a Lady Granger a la sala, ahora me reuniré con ella. - se giró rápidamente y abrió las puertas a su espalda nada más ver a Luna perderse al girar la esquina.

En cuanto entró en esta cerró las puertas a su espalda con un fuerte portazo.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron sorprendidos por el ruido y al parecer perturbados. El primero en reaccionar fue el joven Lord Potter, y como lo hizo, dejo a Lord Firenze completamente sorprendido:

-No, no, no. Esto, dios mío, ¿qué demonios me has hecho?, No te das cuenta de lo que…

-¿Yo?, te recuerdo que el primero en besarme fuiste tú Harry.

-Eso fue…

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué fue eso?

-Solo quería que entendieras que Neville no se estaba burlando de Hanna, yo estoy prometido o estaré prometido a tu hermana. Maldita sea, ¿cómo demonios la voy a mirar a la cara?

De repente se apartó de ella asustado y declaró:

-No, más importante, ¿cómo demonios voy a ver a Draco a la cara?, ¿Cómo voy a enfrentarlo después de haberme dejado llevar por ti?

Ella lo miró enfadada y de repente Lord Firenze decidió intervenir:

-¿Se puede saber en qué estáis pensando?

Ambos se sobresaltaron y miraron hacía él, había confusión, miedo y sobre todo arrepentimiento y remordimiento en las caras de ambos. Más lo que sus ojos veían, era la evidencia de lo que ambos acababan de compartir.

El rojo de las mejillas de ella, los labios hinchados de ambos y sus ojos vidriosos, no solo por el deseo.

-Yo no…

El primero en intentar hablar fue él, más la que terminó la frase fue ella:

-sé qué paso.

Ambos se miraron uno al otro y apartaron sus miradas, Lord Firenze se quedó helado en su sitio.

¿Cómo había pasado aquello?, ¿y lo peor cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta de nada?, ¿pensaban condenar a los cuatro jóvenes a vivir en infelicidad? O peor, ¿en engaños e infidelidad, además de la tremenda culpa que luego conllevaría eso?

¿Debía intervenir?, lo mejor es que no, no quería meterse en líos de ese aspecto, pero tampoco podía dejar a esos dos como estaban.

-Sería bueno que pensaseis muy bien lo que vais a hacer. Harry tus padres entenderían que quisieras cancelar tú…

-¿Cancelar?, Yo no quiero cancelar nada.

Lord Firenze miró a uno y a otro y pareció entender algo, tras gruñir furioso y sobre todo muy pero que muy molesto se acercó a ambos y sin decir ni una palabra le propinó a Harry una fuerte colleja, después se giró a mirar a Lady Granger y declaró:

-Su hermana la espera en la sala, sería bueno que pensase muy bien las cosas o lo lamentara.

-No tengo nada que pensar.

Antes de que pudiera decirle nada más ella abandonó como alma que lleva al diablo la sala. Ni siquiera dirigió una sola mirada hacia atrás.

Firenze se giró y fulminó a Harry con la mirada, este tan solo lo miró enfadado y recriminó:

-No fui yo, ella, bueno el caso es que….

-Sé muy bien lo que vi, y era ella la que estaba atrapada. Puede que no empezases tú, ¿pero acaso no es lo que buscabas?

"_**Harry**_"

Harry rápidamente levantó la mirada hacía él y se quedó estático, ¿era eso lo que él buscaba?, ¿Era lo que había pretendido?

Si ese era el caso, ¿por qué demonios lo había hecho?, Hasta ese momento nunca antes se había sentido tan impotente y tan terriblemente manejable.

Y tampoco tan desesperado de tener a alguien más y más cerca de él, de saborear hasta el último rincón de su boca. De hecho era la primera vez que besaba a alguien de esa manera:

-No, yo, no buscaba eso, no buscaba nada. Me sorprendí al ver que era ella. La otra noche le dije que lo mejor era mantenernos alejados. Ella me confunde, me hace hacer estupideces.

Dejé incluso que su abuelo pensase que puede insultarme ante todo el mundo sin que yo diga nada. Me hace enfurecer con tonterías y buscar a mi vez algo para hacerla enfurecer a ella.

Desde el primer día que me vio me tiene entre ceja y ceja, y parece ser que ha encontrado otro modo de atormentarme.

-O quizás ambos habéis encontrado la respuesta a lo que pasa.

Harry miró a este sin entender y Lord Firenze no escatimó a la hora de propinarle otra colleja. Protestó al sentir que esta había sido más fuerte que la anterior y este tan solo le dijo que lo mejor es que se marchara a casa ya.

Lo mejor, Harry suspiró, lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse lejos, muy lejos de la menor de las Granger. No sabía que era exactamente lo que le pasaba con ella, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que pasaba algo. Quizás solo fuese curiosidad por lo que experimentaban al estar cerca, ¿sería igual con Lady Ginebra Granger?, Quizás ahí estuviese la respuesta.

Si la besaba sabría si lo que sentía con la menor de los Granger era normal o no. Más si la besaba estaba seguro de que ya no podría echar para atrás el compromiso.

¿Cómo averiguar entonces?

No sabía cómo lo haría, solo sabía que debía de averiguarlo de alguna manera, quizás si hablaba con su padre, o su madre. Tal vez alguno tuviese la respuesta a sus preguntas, pero, no podía revelar la identidad de ella.

Sino eso la perjudicaría, ¿y qué le importaba eso a él?

Negó enfadado y sin más se marchó para cambiarse y marcharse de allí.

"_**Ron"**_

La noche era fresca y sin ninguna duda iba a ser muy productiva. Su cabello pelirrojo se mecía a la par que el aire pasaba. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en un solo punto.

Su madre lo había mandado buscar, porque esa noche iba a ser la pedida de Neville a Lady Patil. Lo cierto es que a él eso le traía sin cuidado, más era un honor y no un deber estar en la pedida de su hermano mayor.

No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, pues aunque había tenido que dejar algunos planes para nada desechables de lado, para asistir a esa cena, lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando, le agradaba mucho más.

El cabello rubio, el cual al parecer se le había soltado de improvisto, volaba con el aire, eso le daba un toque bastante atrevido. Sus hermosos y soñadores ojos azules miraban distraídos a su alrededor, al parecer buscando su cinta, o lo que fuese que hubiese estado sosteniendo su cabello antes de que el viento lo retirada.

Iba vestida con un vestido azul cielo que le quedaba sin duda bastante bien, la hacía ver exquisita. Y sobre todo apetecible, y para alguien como él con un apetito tan insaciable en todos los aspectos, eso era una tentación muy pero que muy bienvenida.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios, y pasó su lengua por estos, al fijar sus ojos en los labios de ella. Aún recordaba su suave toque, su inexperto, pero sin duda ansioso roce. Si Harry no hubiese aparecido en ese momento.

Tuvo que retener un gruñido de placer al imaginar a esta entre sus brazos, como muchas otras ya lo habían estado con anterioridad. Y ella no sería diferente, además había tanto que ganar con eso.

Se fijó en el invitado que la acompañaba, sonreía como idiota, y estaba seguro de que así se quedaría después de que todo terminase. Después de todo no había dejado de notar que el muy idiota de Boot, parecía haber dejado de pensar en su objetivo para fijarse en la menor de las Granger.

Si bien no podía negar que esta llamaba la atención, a su parecer era una chica demasiado impredecible, y él prefería saber que esperar. Aunque Lady Luna Granger le había sorprendido gratamente había que decir.

Pues cuando la tuvo tan sumamente sumisa entre sus brazos, algo en él explotó deseando algo más que ese simple roce que ella le había dado. Y esa noche lo conseguiría sin ninguna duda.

Allí había mucha gente y una ventaja de eso, es que podía perderse alguien con suma facilidad, y algo le decía que encontraría el momento indicado para conseguirlo.

Tendría que agradecer a su hermano seguramente, pues cuando él pidiera la mano de Lady Patil, sería el momento indicado sin duda.

Caminó la poca distancia que lo separaba de la enorme casa de los Patil, y espero a ser recibido. No tardó en saber que su familia ya había llegado, sobre todo porque se encontró con una escena un tanto extraña.

Su madre se encontraba hablando con Lady Ginebra Granger, más de un momento a otro había dejado de hablar y había comenzado a caminar hacía otra de las hermanas Granger, hacía la menor para ser más exactos.

Sin más su madre había cogido la mano de ella y la menor de los Granger la miraba sin entender nada.

"_**Lili"**_

Hacia un buen rato que habían llegado a casa de Lord y Lady Patil, más su hijo Ron no acababa de llegar. Ella había llegado con Draco, James y Neville, más Harry y Ron no se encontraban en casa por lo que había tenido que mandar a buscarlos.

Cuando habían llegado hasta la casa se quedó sorprendida al ver que ninguno había llegado aún. Intercambio una mirada con James y ambos excusaron a sus dos hijos, asegurando que aparecerían en cualquier momento.

Sin más se habían incorporado a la reunión en la sala. No tardaron mucho en llegar los Granger acompañados del joven Boot, además de todas sus hijas. Lili era consciente de que esa noche una de ellas sería sumamente feliz, ya que Lord Lupin su gran amigo iba a solicitar su mano.

Este llegaría a su vez un poco más tarde al parecer le había surgido algo, por lo que se iba a retrasar. Al ver a todas ellas acercarse, Lili decidió que hablaría con Lady Ginebra Granger sobre la pulsera de su hijo.

Caminó hasta ella y esta la recibió con una sonrisa, ambas comenzaron una pequeña charla de cosas triviales, hasta que ella preguntó de forma discreta si todos sus hijos se encontraban ya en la reunión.

Lili sonrió de medio lado y negó para después explicarle que Harry y Ron iban a retrasarse un poco. Excusó a ambos y se quedó un momento callada buscando la forma de abordar el tema.

-La verdad es que me gustaría felicitarla pues no muchas personas consiguen que mi Harry haga….

De repente se quedó muda al girarse y ver a Lady Hermione Granger al lado de su hijo Draco. Ambos sonreían, y parecían divertirse como buenos amigos, más no había nada más que eso amistad.

Sin embargo ella no paraba de jugar con algo que llevaba en su muñeca. Lo hacía de forma inconsciente y Lili se percató de que en más de una ocasión, cuando ella se quedaba sin saber que decir o cómo actuar, bajaba su mirada hacía la pulsera y una débil sonrisa cargada de algo que desde allí no podía adivinar se asomaba en sus finos labios.

-¿Decía Lady Potter?

Sin contestar a Lady Ginebra Granger, más porque no la había escuchado que por otra razón, comenzó a caminar hacía Lady Hermione Granger. Sin pensar en que lo que hacía llamaría la atención más de lo que ella deseaba llamarla, agarró la muñeca de esta.

Lady Hermione Granger no tardó en mirarla al sentir el agarre de esta:

-¿Qué pasa Lady Potter?

Preguntó extrañada ella. Lili tan solo la miró a los ojos un momento, para después dirigir su mirada a la pulsera que ella portaba. Invitándola a ella a mirar ese mismo objeto.

Sintió como la muchacha se tensaba bajo su agarre, y tras ver perpleja que en efecto la pulsera que la muchacha portaba, contaba con dos pequeños diamantes y una esmeralda llevó sus ojos hacía los de la joven.

El miedo que descubrió en sus ojos la hizo sentir miedo a ella también, ¿Qué podía significar eso?

Lady Hermione Granger abrió y cerró los labios sin ser capaz a terminar de decir algo. De repente el criado anunció el nombre de uno de sus hijos, más no hizo ni el menor caso.

La mirada de ella decía tanto y callaba tanto más, que la tenía completamente enfrascada en descifrarla.

Más cuando volvieron a presentar al último de sus hijos que faltaba, ella miró hacía ese lugar, más no fue la única pues Lady Hermione Granger también miró hacía allí.

Por el rabillo del ojo Lili pudo ver la alarma en la mirada de ella. Sintió enseguida la mirada de su hijo en ambas y Lili no dudo en fijar sus ojos en los de su hijo menor.

Más lo que descubrió la dejó helada.

Al lado de Harry, con uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y sonriendo de oreja a oreja con total tranquilidad y como si se conociesen de siempre y aún más, fuesen amigos inseparables, se encontraba ni más ni menos que Lord Tom Riddle.

Sus ojos negros enfocaron los suyos y Lili sin pensarlo demasiado apretó la mano de Lady Hermione Granger entre las suyas. Eso no le había supuesto más que un gesto embarazoso sino fuera porque de manera inconsciente sintió que la joven a la que le apretaba la mano con terror.

Le respondía de igual manera.

Ambas se sorprendieron del miedo que cada una sentía hacía la misma persona, más cuando se miraron una a la otra, solo una cosa parecía perturbarlas a ambas. El que Harry se encontrase tan cómodo en la presencia de este.

-¿Qué se supone pasa madre?

La voz de Draco las sacó a ambas de su estupor y Lili soltó rápidamente la mano de Lady Hermione Granger. Intercambiaron una mirada en la que Lili le prometía una futura entrevista en privado y después de saludar se despidió.

Sin más Lili buscó los ojos de su hijo menor. Este a pesar de que rehusó el encuentro durante unos segundos al final pareció decidir que lo mejor era mirarla directamente.

Lo que Lili vio en ellos la alarmó un poco, más si era cierto lo que sospechaba, ¿qué se suponía que hacía entonces Harry?

-Será un juego interesante.

Sintió un escalofrío de asco recorrerla al sentir esa susurrante y silbante voz tan cerca de su oído. Cuando se giró a mirarlo furiosa se encontró con que los ojos de este miraban divertidos y sobre todo maquinando a su hijo menor.

¿Qué estaba pensando hacerle a Harry?, ¿De qué estaba hablando?

"_**Harry"**_

Harry solo podía pensar en una cosa, cuando vio a su madre al lado de Lady Granger y ambas mirando la pulsea en la mano de esta, una idea le cruzó la mente.

Una idea que tras mirar los ojos idénticos a los suyos de su madre le había confirmado.

Ella lo sabía, era consciente de que esa pulsera se la había regalado él, es más, estaba por apostar que su madre lo sometería a un tercer o cuarto grado al regresar a casa.

Esperaba al menos haber resuelto las dudas que lo estaban carcomiendo. Debía agradecer a Lord Riddle más tarde.

Era curioso cómo se habían encontrado, pero más curioso era lo que Harry sentía en su interior, pues a pesar de que le había confiado algo que no esperaba confiar nunca a nadie, sentía que había cometido la peor estupidez de su vida.

Sus ojos se posaron en Lady Hermione Granger y todo en él se revolucionó. Tenía una de sus manos entre las de Draco y parecía sonreír alegremente. Iba a dar unos pasos para saludarlos cuando alguien se interpuso entre medias de él y su objetivo.

Lord Firenze lo miraba de manera seria. ¿Qué pintaba este allí?, él negó con su cabeza y le señaló la dirección contraria. Se giró a mirar y se encontró con Lady Ginebra Granger la cual sonreía ante un comentario de su padre.

Algo en él se revolucionó, no quería ir, no le importaba en lo más mínimo la perfecta sonrisa de Lady Ginebra Granger, le daba igual que ni siquiera lo hubiese mirado. Sin embargo saber que tras Lord Firenze se encontraba Lady Hermione Granger al lado de Draco, le hacía desear ir, acercarse, saludar, interrumpir.

Miró a Lord Firenze perdido y este tan solo asintió. Harry suspiró, tenía razón era lo mejor. Draco amaba a la menor de los Granger, no se metería en nada de eso. Lo mejor era solicitar de una buena vez la mano de Lady Ginebra Granger, casarse con ella y alejarse del resto de la familia de ella para siempre.

Más ese no era el día indicado para ello, ese día era de Neville.

Uno de los criados anunció la llegada de Lord Lupin y Lady Patil la anfitriona declaró:

-Pues al fin estamos ya todos. Podemos dar por comenzada esta reunión de amigos tan especial.

Lejos estaba de sospechar que esa cena sería el escenario de diversos actos inesperados por ninguno de los presentes.

_**¿Y bien?, ¿Qué os pareció?**_

_**¿Deseosos de saber en qué terminará la cena de Los Patil?**_

_**También pondré el encuentro de Lord Tom Riddle con el joven Potter y lo que en este se habló.**_

_**Perdón si hay alguna errata o algo no tuve mucho tiempo de corregirlo bien.**_

_**Espero vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo hasta el próximo que si dios quiere será mañana en la noche.**_

_**BUYBUY Y BESOS.**_


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Mu buenas a todos.**_

_**Ante todo:**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR AHÍ LEYENDO Y APOYANDO, AGREGANDO LA HISTORIA A FAVORITOS, ALERTAS Y DEMÁS.**_

_**Shura****Dragon****Fanel:** Gracias por el Reviews, espero te siga gustando hasta el final. Un gusto tenerte entre nosotros, Buybuy y disfruta del capítulo._

_**Maribel-chan:**Hola gracias por seguir ahí leyendo y apoyando, espero disfrutes del capítulo de hoy y me des tu opinión._

_**Belmi**: Hola, encantada de verte en esta historia de Nuevo. Si he de elegir prefiero un Reviews por capítulo. Me gusta saber que pensáis en cada uno. Y no creo estar tardando mucho en actualizar, así que creo que merece la pena seguirla uno a uno._

_Sobre mi novela ya está publicada gracias a dios jejeje._

_Sobre lo de el cambio de personaje, he probado con todo, y ya solo me queda con probar lo que hice en este capítulo si funciona lo haré en todos. Lo malo es que me fastidia mucho tener que ponerlo así, más parece que es lo único que funciona._

_Espero disfrutes de la historia hasta el final y que consiga engancharte de tal manera que desees leerlo enseguida y sin espera Jajaja._

_Buybuy y Gracias por estar aquí._

_**Hanny:**Muchas gracias por dejar Reviews en ambos capítulos, de verdad muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por comentar. Espero te siga gustando, ya me dirás que te parece este capítulo._

_**:**¿Te esperabas esa interrupción en la cena?, espero te guste el capítulo y me digas que te parece. Gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo Buybuy y hasta el próximo._

_**Ika****Potter:**Hola espero te guste el capítulo, gracias por leer y mandar Reviews, de verdad que se agradecen._

_**Zae:**Hola mucho gusto y bienvenida, espero te siga gustando la historia. Gracias por leer y mandar Reviews lo cierto es que eso hace desear escribir más y más solo para vosotros._

_**Capítulo 7:**_

Corría a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones y tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Había pasado por mucho en su vida y sin duda en esta ocasión podía significar su fin.

No debería haberse quedado a escuchar la conversación que había escuchado. Estaba cansada de su vida y solo deseaba poder marcharse de allí cuanto antes mejor. Odiaba a todos los que la rodeaban, nunca nadie se había preocupado por ayudarla y por mantenerla segura.

Al contrario si podían sacarle algún provecho ese era su sitio. No la habían casado, después de todo, ¿quién la tomaría ya usada por todos los despreciables de la ciudad?

Su padre era alguien pobre, y llevado por las deudas y su pobreza había acabado suicidándose dejando a su madre y a ella completamente solas. Según sabía su madre, era una niña de buena cuna, más era orgullosa y después de ser repudiada por su familia directa había sacado a su hija adelante como le había sido posible.

Hasta que contrajo nupcias por segunda vez. No había sido por amor, sino para pagar y no solo ella había tenido que pagar. El precio había sido tal que su hija también había formado parte del pago.

Su madre se había opuesto y cada vez que sucedía algo de esa índole se pasaba dos días sin poder levantarse de la cama de la golpiza que recibía.

Ella temía que en una ocasión no volviera a levantarse, más lo que era temor para una, resultaba el deseo de la otra. Lo único que le impedía rendirse era la terrorífica idea de dejar a su hija sola y desamparada en manos de esos despreciables.

Ese día era día de cobro, y tras verificar con su madre que no le habían pagado, ella había ido a buscar lo que les pertenecía. Más en el estudio de su padrastro se encontraban otros dos sujetos. Los tres hablaban de asesinar a alguien importante.

Se supone que debían esperar órdenes, estaba tan centrada en escuchar que se olvidó de su problema con el equilibrio y su despiste naturales. Cuando escuchó la palabra asesinato se sorprendió tanto que no pudo más que dar un paso atrás.

Llevándose con ella una lámpara que se encontraba allí. El ruido fue tal que todos se percataron de su presencia. Ella llevada por el miedo huyó del lugar.

Y por eso se encontraba en mitad de la noche, desprotegida del frío y corriendo como si la llevara el diablo.

Estaba tan sumamente asustada que no se fijaba muy bien que calles tomaba y mucho menos se percató de que estaba entrando en una parte de la ciudad que le estaba vetada. Miró hacía atrás para percatarse de que a la distancia aún la seguían.

Giró en una de las calles y no había corrido ni la mitad de la misma cuando chocó contra alguien. El golpe fue tremendo y temió caer, más unos fuertes brazos la cogieron con fuerza.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

No pudo evitar soltar una risita casi histérica de sus finos labios al escuchar ese "señorita", A pesar del miedo que la atenazaba ella fijó sus ojos en los de quien la sostenía.

Se encontró con unos ojos color oro que mostraba desconcierto y preocupación. Estaba por hablar cuando sus finos oídos acostumbrados al sonido nocturno reconocieron los pasos acelerados de sus perseguidores.

-Perdóneme.

Sin más y dispuesta a perderlos de vista atrajo al hombre que no parecía ser muy mayor y sin que él se lo esperara junto sus rosados y finos labios con los de él.

Sin duda era un caballero, pues se quedó helado en el sitio y terriblemente confundido. Escuchó un pequeño sonido de algo al caer al suelo, más ella por suerte o por desgracia era una experta en conseguir la respuesta de un hombre.

Tiro de él y se colocó contra una de las paredes del edificio que había en el lugar, este la siguió con cierta reticencia. Más ella lo acarició con cierta urgencia y al ver que no conseguía lo que deseaba de él se separó lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos y susurrar un:

-Por favor.

Él la miró en cierto modo perdido más al escuchar pasos acercarse pareció reaccionar y sin más apresó los labios de ella en un beso que demandaba respuesta urgente.

Ella lo dejó hacer, más no cerró los ojos para poder ver cuando su padrastro y los otros dos se alejaban y ella estaba fuera de peligro. Cogió una de las manos de este y la colocó debajo de su muslo, el cual había alzado para envolverlo a él con una de sus piernas.

Lo escuchó gemir, y supo que si quería lo podía tener en ese mismo lugar.

Escuchó como pasaban de largo, e iba a parar el beso cuando lo miró por unos momentos. No tenía desperdicio y bien podía pagarle el favor de esa forma. Sonrió interiormente y lo separó unos segundos de sus labios para morderle el labio inferior, cuando este entreabrió sus labios ella no dudo a la hora de sacar su lengua a jugar con la del apuesto caballero.

Este abrió los ojos para mirarla a ella y respondió a su juego, más cuando ella se pegó a él, este la separó un poco y susurró:

-Ya se marcharon señorita.

Ella se quedó con ambas manos en alto, justo donde antes se encontraba la cabeza de él y al ver que la dejaba así susurró:

-Podría pagarle el favor que me ha hecho señor.

Él la miró de arriba abajo, mientras hacía una caricia en su pierna a la par que la bajaba, que le sacó un suspiro de sus labios. Escuchó una risa jovial salir de los labios de él y ella se frustró, no era eso lo que quería que esos labios soltaran.

-Una tentación muy pero que muy grata, más tendré que reusarla muchacha.

-¿Acaso no ve que de muchacha tengo poco?

-Estoy seguro de ello.

Los ojos de él brillaron con cierto deseo al mirarla una vez más y ella sonrió, por muy duro que se hiciera sin duda la deseaba.

-Más podría demostrárselo señor, le aseguro que una vez probada una vez, no querrá nada más.

-Repito que sería un placer más.- este camino unos pasos hacia atrás recogió una cajita del suelo y mostrándosela declaró: -Me temo que a mí futura esposa eso no le gustaría demasiado.

-Como no, comprometido, una lástima me temo. No me meto con hombres casados.

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de despedida:

-Espero se encuentre bien señorita. Le aseguro que ha sido un placer conocerla.

-Estoy segura de ello.

Sin más lo vio alejarse de allí y ella sonrió de medio lado para susurrar:

-Dije que no me metía con hombres casados, no con hombres comprometidos.- Sacó un pañuelo de la manga de su vestido y lo examino:- Un caballero sin duda.- Este era blanco y de seda, buscó las iniciales y sonrió, era una suerte que las reconociera. Quizás era hora de hablar con su madre y tratar de contactar con la parte rica de su familia: -Lord Remus Jhon Lupin, no dude que nos volveremos a ver.- Cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en como contactar a su madre sin que la descubriesen.

Más eso no sería un problema, ella era la reina de los disfraces.

-Me temo señor Lupin que me ha enamorado y yo no soy de soltar a su presa fácilmente. No en balde soy hija de Andrómeda Tonks.

"_**Remus"**_

Miraba como perdido la cajita que tenía en sus manos, más aún tenía serias dudas sobre lo que debía o no hacer. Todo dependía única y exclusivamente del hijo mayor de su mejor amigo.

Suspiró algo cansado, estaba claro que Lady Hanna Granger y Lord Neville Longbottom estaban en medio de algo, si él lo hubiese sabido antes habría hablado con James sobre el asunto. Más se enteró tarde, y el único que parecía haberse percatado de que era consciente de todo era Harry.

Suspiró y se pasó la lengua por los labios intentando quitarse la sensación de que algo los cubría. Más un sabor a fresas lo embargó. No pudo reprimirse y sonrió.

Toda una descarada la señorita, más no podía quejarse, encima de besar como una diosa, sabía a su fruta favorita. Ni que decir de esos hermosos ojos negros que lo habían embrujado y perdido. Y el tacto suave de su piel, sino fuera por su condición de caballero y porque no le gustaba aprovecharse de las situaciones no habría dudado ni un segundo en tomarla.

Más no era Sirius y él estaba a punto de comprometerse si Neville no entraba en razón.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta su destino, la casa de los Patil, suspiró cansado y guardó la cajita en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, no quería que nadie lo notara si no era necesario.

Nada más entrar fue anunciado, al parecer era el último en llegar a la reunión. Se reunió enseguida con James y su familia, más no tardó en ponerse al lado de la que se suponía sería su futura esposa.

Ella le sonrió mientras él cogía su mano y la besaba:

-Perdone la espera. Surgió un imprevisto que no pudo eludir.

-No hay problema. Después de todo la reunión no empieza si usted no está presente.

Él sonrió ante sus palabras y apretó la mano de ella entre la suya. Dejó de mirar a esta para fijarse en el resto de los invitados, se quedó helado al ver la cara enfadada de Neville en su dirección.

Más este parecía no percatarse de que él lo estaba mirando. Enfadado Neville comenzó a caminar hacía la joven Lady Padma Patil y extendió su mano para que ella la cogiera.

La joven sonrió contenta ante la clara atención de su futuro esposo.

Remus que no estaba dispuesto a que Lady Granger sufriera por lo que Neville estaba haciendo la hizo girar y que lo mirase solo a él. Iba a hablarle cuando sintió que alguien lo cogía del hombro y le susurraba:

-¿Has visto a Ron por alguna parte?

Miró por encima del hombro de Lady Hanna Granger y frunció el ceño al no encontrar al joven pelirrojo. Lo peor es que juraría que ya había llegado a la reunión pues estaba seguro de haberlo vislumbrado.

-No lo veo por aquí. Quizás haya ido al lavabo.

-Quizás.

Miró a Draco extrañado por ese susurro y lo vio alejarse caminando hacía Harry. Cuando vio al hijo menor de su mejor amigo se dispuso a acercarse para hablarle más cuando se excusó y comenzó a caminar para acercarse se quedó helado al ver la mirada de Harry.

Este miraba con enfado a Draco el cual se acercaba a él sin percatarse de que su hermano lo fulminaba con la mirada. Pudo ver como Harry miraba primero a Draco y después hacía otro lado y su enfado crecía de manera casi enfermiza. Siguió la mirada de este y se encontró con que Lord Terry Boot hablaba animadamente con Lady Hermione Granger.

Esta parecía encantada con las atenciones del caballero es más si no se equivocaba podía aprecia cierto tono sonrojado en las mejillas de ella.

¿Acaso la menor de las Granger se sentía atraída por el joven Boot?, pero ella estaba siendo cortejada por Draco y se suponía que él estaba cortejando a Lady Luna Granger. Al pensar en ella la buscó con la mirada, más no la localizó.

¿Dónde estaba esa muchacha?

"_**George"**_

Odiaba esas fiestas, más no podía rehusar estar presente en cada una que se celebraba, al menos hasta que no tuviese casadas a sus cuatro hijas. Solo deseaba desesperadamente que eso pasase cuanto antes.

Se había escapado de la sala donde estaban todos porque se encontraba demasiado agobiado en el lugar y ahora caminaba por la casa sin saber dónde estaba.

Odiaba esos caserones enormes con tantas y tantas recámaras y pasillos interminables. ¿Acaso no podían ser sencillas y ya?

Suspiró y al girar se topó con otro pasillo más, frunció el ceño, ¿sería esa la estatua que había pasado la otra vez al ir?, si tenía que ser, ¿cuántas estatuas podían tener?

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con rapidez, cuanto antes llegase mejor, no se fiaba mucho del joven Boot, y algo le decía que no era un buen candidato para su hija Luna, más debía indagar más a fondo.

Escuchó unos susurros y se extrañó, ¿quién podía estar por ahí?, ¿acaso ya estaba llegando?, ¿o serían una pareja de criados?

Decidió marcharse de allí, pues después de todo eso a él ni le iba ni le venía. Justo cuando pasó cerca de la puerta de donde provenían los susurros se quedó helado.

Eso no podía ser. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se quedó estático en el lugar cuando quien le devolvió la mirada fue ni más ni menos que su segunda hija.

Y no era precisamente Lord Terry Boot su acompañante.

"_**Ron"**_

Ron se separó rápidamente de Lady Granger, más era tan sumamente evidente por su estado lo que había pasado ahí, que no podía disimular que era todo un malentendido.

-¿Qué demonios?

La cara del señor Granger había pasado del blanco más grande, al rojo más intenso, sus ojos achocolatados contaban con un brillo sumamente peligroso. Ron no pudo más que dar un paso hacia atrás asustado por lo que estaba contemplando.

Después de todo esa estúpida apuesta le iba a costar cara.

-Padre yo…

-Cállate, arréglate y ven aquí ahora mismo.

Luna se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró, él tragó saliva y sin saber muy bien el motivo alargó su mano hacía la de ella y tiró para acercarla a él. No que mentira sí que sabía porque lo hacía, estaba seguro de que con ella cerca él no se atrevería a matarlo.

-Suelta a mi hija sucia rata asquerosa.

Ron frunció el ceño molesto más iba a reprochar cuando la voz de alguien más se escuchó en el lugar:

-¿Qué se supone pasa aquí?

Ron abrió los ojos alarmado, eso era lo último que le faltaba, su padre apareció en el umbral de la puerta cuando el señor Granger enfurecido miró a su padre y exclamó:

-Míralo por ti mismo. Mira la clase de sanguijuela que vive bajo tu techo Potter.

-¿Qué demonios….

Más su padre se quedó estático en el sitio. Su padre miró hacia él y hacia Luna, tras ver el estado de ambos, miró a su hijo a los ojos. Y Ron supo en ese instante que se acababa de echar la soga al cuello.

Tragó fuete y dio un paso hacia atrás, Luna lo miró alarmada.

-Creo que lo mejor es que ambos pasemos a dentro con ellos. Es preciso que hablemos en privado primero.

-¿Por qué habría de acceder?, es más que evidente que su hijo a intentado abusar de mi pequeña.

-Yo no he abusado de nadie Lord Granger. Lo que aquí haya pasado ha sido con su consentimiento.

Su padre lo miró y Ron se calló de inmediato, su padre estaba más que furioso y estaba seguro de que eso no se quedaría en una simple charla.

-A la vista de lo aquí acontecido he de suponer Lady Granger que Lord Terry Boot, no es después de todo el pretendiente que usted desea.

Ron sintió como esta apretaba su mano y se asustó, no podía ser posible, ella no podía….

-Así es Lord Potter, si he de escoger prefiero casarme con el Joven Lord Weasley. Padre amo a Ron.

Sí que era posible. ¿Acaso esta se había vuelto completamente loca?, estaba por soltar su mano y protestar cuando recordó que estaba en juego demasiado. ¿Después de todo que más daba una que otra?, cuando consiguiese lo que deseaba todo terminaría. Si esa niña estúpida quería casarse con él, bien, le daría el capricho, más después que no se quejara.

-Yo considero que lo mejor será…

-Nada. No pienso dejar que mi hija se case con su hijo. Además no puedo decirle al joven Boot que no podrá casarse con mi hija porque su hijo es un aprovecha….

-Me he acostado con él padre.

Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, si bien esa era su intención, no lo había llevado a cabo, ¿estaba ella loca o qué?, ¿cómo demonios se le ocurría decir tremenda burada delante no solo de su padre sino del de ella también?, ¿quería que los asesinaran?

-¿QUÉ?

El grito proveniente de ambos hombres cargados de furia se hizo escuchar. Tanto su padre como Lord Granger dieron un paso amenazador hacía él, consiguiendo que él diera un paso hacia atrás intentando huir.

Más Luna se interpuso en medio de los dos y declaró:

-Padre sino me dejas casar con él, nadie más me tomará por esposa. Y menos cuando todos sepan que ya no soy pura.

-Nadie tiene por qué saberlo y te…

-Yo misma lo gritaré a los cuatro vientos créeme.

Ron la miró asombrado, ¿pero con quién demonios se había metido?

-A la vista de esto, creo George que lo mejor sería aceptar la petición de vuestra hija.

-Muy bien, tendré entonces que hacer algunos ajustes. Como comprenderá tendré que casar a otra de mis hijas con Lord Terry Boot. Me temo que eso implica que su hijo Lord Malfoy o Lord Potter abandonen su intento de contraer matrimonio con una de mis hijas. Le doy esta noche para que elija cuál de los dos desistirá.

Ron tragó una vez más al ver la mirada enfurecida de su padre clavaba en él.

-Muy bien, hablaré con mis dos hijos. No sé cuál de los dos será mañana se lo haré llegar.

-Entonces esta misma noche anunciaremos el compromiso de estos dos sinvergüenzas. La boda se llevará cuanto antes mejor.

-Pero Hanna.

-Ni se te ocurra contradecirme Luna. Ya hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos a casa.

-Ahora andando, lo mejor es acabar cuanto antes con esto.

"_**Harry"**_

No podía soportarlo, tenía que salir de esa casa cuanto antes. Debía aunque fuese lo último que hiciese abandonar esa sala. ¿Se darían cuenta de que se había marchado?

No, seguramente no sería así. Soltó la copa que sostenía y la dejó en una bandeja, para seguidamente dirigirse a la puerta de salida de la sala de forma discreta. Estaba tan centrado en eso que no se esperó toparse con su padre que entraba en la sala en ese momento:

-¿Ibas a alguna parte Harry?

Harry dio un pequeño salto de la sorpresa, y se giró para mirar a su padre, más se encontró con Lord Granger, su padre, ambos delante de una Luna con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro y de un Ron pálido y suplicando ser salvado.

-Yo, solo iba a buscaros padre.

Soltó de improvisto, más su padre lo miró de forma suspicaz y después declaró:

-Bueno, lo mejor es que te quedes.

Ambos padres pasaron por su lado y Harry se sorprendió al ver a Ron y Luna cogidos de la mano. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

-Es todo un honor que tanta gente se encuentre hoy reunida en esta casa, y tendrá que perdonarme Lady Patil que use su casa como escenario para una gran noticia:

-Sí, hemos estado hablando, y creemos que es un momento ideal para hacerles partícipes de nuestra dicha.

-Ambas familias se unirán en una sola en poco tiempo, ya que mi hija Lady Luna Granger, ha sido pedida en matrimonio por el señor Ronald Weasley.

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido y totalmente perdido, ¿qué se había perdido?, Lo que estaba claro es que nadie se esperaba tal noticia. Vio a su madre llevarse ambas manos a la boca intentando ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa, más rápidamente se acercó a su hermano Neville y tras susurrarle algo al oído este rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaquete y le entregó una cajita a ella.

Rápidamente su madre se colocó al lado de Ron para abrazarlo feliz y entregarle disimuladamente la cajita. Después fue el turno de Luna:

-Me da mucho gusto saber que pasarás a ser hija mía.

-El gusto es mío, Lady Potter.

-Lili querida, para ti ya soy solo Lili.

Harry se quedó mirando la escena todavía sin entender, ¿quería eso decir que Neville había pospuesto su pedida?, miró rápidamente hacía Lady Hanna Granger y Remus y vio una media sonrisa en el rostro de esta.

Remus tampoco solicitaría la mano de ella de momento. Al parecer su hermano Ron con esa sorpresa acababa de darles más tiempo a los silenciosos amantes.

-Lady Luna Granger, con este anillo me gustaría que aceptase ser mi esposa, prometo amarla y respetarla, cuidarla y protegerla hasta el final de los días.

Harry se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa retorcida en los labios de Luna y como esta declaraba:

-Será todo un honor señor Weasley.

Su tono era divertido y sin duda ocultaba algo, Harry la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿qué estaba tramando esa Granger?

Los dos que por supuesto no se mostraron nada contentos con tal pedida, fueron Lord Brown y Lord Boot. Las quejas no se hicieron esperar y las reclamaciones aún menos. Su padre y el de las Granger fueron sometidos a tremendo interrogatorio, más los otros dos hombres fueron reclamados a hablar en privado.

Quien no pudo evitar la cachetada de Lady Brown fue su hermano mayor Ron, que la miró con descaro y declaró:

-¿Qué esperabas querida?, ella es doble mujer que tú.

Sin más acercó a Lady Granger hasta él y la sostuvo a su lado. Lady Brown no dudo en fulminar a Luna con la mirada, más esta tan solo declaró:

-Lo siento. Solo yo puedo domarlo.

Lady Brown se marchó del lugar furiosa, y Ron no tardó en soltarla y mirarla furioso:

-¿Crees que has ganado niña tonta?, No sabes lo que has hecho con esto, vas a lamentar cada día de este matri…

Harry se acercó a Ron y colocó una de sus manos en su hombro y se lo apretó, aunque fuese su hermano mayor no iba a consentir que hiciese tales declaraciones. Lo hizo girar y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Si bien era cierto que su hermano era más alto y en algunos casos podía resultar imponente, no había heredado el carácter explosivo de su madre, ni el de James Potter.

Por lo que de los cuatro hermanos el más temido era Harry, el más sumiso Neville, el volátil Draco y el que siempre se la daba de fuerte más solo eran palabrerías Ron.

-No termines esa frase hermano, te puedo asegurar que si la señorita aquí presente sufre algún daño, no será ella la que te lo haga pagar.

No consentiré que por tu culpa su hermana sufra a través de ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ella es la mala, ella es la que me ha arrastrado a esto.

-Estoy seguro de que lo que tienes entre las piernas es el culpable real de todo esto. Más dejemos eso para otra ocasión, no es momento ni lugar. Mis felicitaciones por su pronto enlace.

Sin más se apartó de ellos, pero volvió a mirar hacía estos para descubrir que Ron se apartaba y se apoyaba contra una de las paredes malhumorado, no volvería a decir ni una sola palabra más, al menos de momento.

Él por su parte necesitaba despejarse, sin dudar y a la vista de que nadie lo estaba mirando a él se marchó de la sala. Más alguien si se había fijado y no dudo en susurrárselo a cierta señorita que había intentado pasar de ese joven durante toda la noche.

"_**Ron"**_

Maldita fuera esa mujer, y maldito su hermano menor. Si ella se pensaba que su matrimonio iba a ser un mundo lleno de maravillas estaba muy equivocada. Le haría la vida imposible. No pensaba tocarla nunca, es más se lo rogaría ella.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo acurrucarse más contra la pared enfurruñado, no, no lo haría, esa maldita mujer no lo haría.

Cerró los ojos y evocó todo lo que había sucedido antes:

"Se encontraba algo aburrido, y a la vista de que su hermano no daba el paso definitivo para proporcionarle a él su salida discreta, prefirió acercarse a la dama cuando el estúpido de Boot se alejó. Se colocó detrás de ella y le susurró:

-Al fin sola señora mía.

La sintió tensarse y que buscaba a alguien con la mirada él sonrió de medio lado y declaró cerca de su oído:

-Me temo que su salvación se encuentra muy ocupada con mi hermano Draco. Más estoy seguro de que no la necesitáis. Sabéis que deseáis seguirme.

-Estáis muy equivocado caballero.

-Dentro de un momento saldré por esa puerta Lady Granger, espero verla en unos momentos.

Ella volvió a negar más se mordió el labio inferior, lo que el hizo saber que ya la tenía en su poder:

-Lo dicho os espero mi señorita.

Deposito un suave beso en la parte de atrás de su cuello con sumo disimulo y se bebió el contenido de la copa que sostenía.

Cuando terminó le lanzó una mirada significativa y salió de la sala.

Tal y como esperaba ella salió al cabo de unos segundos, no le había costado mucho que lo siguiese.

Miró a su alrededor y al ver que nadie podía verlos tiró de la mano de ella y se perdieron en los pasillos de la casa. Escuchó una risita nerviosa de ella y él también sonrió. Encontró una habitación y entró en la misma, tiró de ella hacía el interior y esta quedó entre sus brazos.

Encajaba perfectamente en ellos.

-¿Veis señorita que vuestro lugar es este?

-¿Veis caballero que ya os dejáis ir demasiado rápido?, solo vine hasta aquí, para aclararos algunos puntos que parecéis no entender del todo.

-Aja,- se dirigió a besar sus labios más ella los apartó, pero él no se detuvo, comenzó a besar su cuello mientras le decía: -Estoy seguro de que podré conseguir que cambiéis de opinión.

-Más yo creo todo lo contrario.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante esas palabras.

-Me suplicaréis que os tenga mi señora.

Ella soltó una risa bastante alegre y sarcástica a la vez:

-Caballero yo no suplico, ¿y vos?

Él gruñó ante esas palabras y la besó en los labios, más ella ni se inmutó. Enfadado por su falta de reacción la alzó en sus brazos, notando lo poco que pesaba y lo fácil que le era tenerla contra él. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa que le facilitó la entrada de su lengua en la boca de ella.

El beso se volvió más lujurioso, más ella parecía seguir igual de impasible.

La subió a una mesa que se encontraba en el lugar y abrió sus piernas para colocarse entremedias de estas. La pensaba volver loca, conseguiría que pidiera más.

-¿No creéis caballero que se os nota algo desesperado?

-Dentro de poco seréis vos la que quiera más.

-Podéis apostar a que no será así.

Su seguridad y el desafío que leía en sus hermosos ojos azules lo hicieron volverse casi loco. Llevó una de sus manos hacía su pierna y comenzó con una lenta caricia, descubrió que las medias que portaba ella no eran más que hasta la mitad del muslo. Notó enseguida la diferencia de la tela a la piel.

Y se mordió el labio inferior mientras no se perdía cada expresión de la cara de ella.

Más seguía habiendo desafío y total seguridad, se quedó helado cuando ella comenzó una lenta caricia hacía abajo con una de sus pequeñas manos.

-Decidme caballero, ¿quién creéis vos que suplicará antes?

Sin más frotó su entrepierna y él gruñó enfadado, loco, así era como lo estaba volviendo. Más no se dejaría vencer.

-Vos señora vos.

Atacó su boca de forma casi salvaje y hambrienta, más ella en esta ocasión respondió al beso de la misma forma, dejó su mano en el lugar donde la tenía posada y la otra la enredó en su cabello. Sintió como ella jugada con sus cabellos, y él hizo más íntima su caricia.

La sorpresa de ella al sentir sus dedos rozando la tela de su ropa interior fue mucha. Terminó el beso y llevo su mano a uno de sus hombros apretando el mismo.

La llevaría a ella a la locura más exquisita y antes de llegar al momento culminante la haría pedir más. Sintió como la respiración de ella comenzaba a ser más y más acelerada y se frustró al darse cuenta de que él se encontraba casi en el mismo estado que ella.

Siempre había sido capaz de controlarse al máximo y hacer que todas lo deseasen hasta el último instante, más ella parecía no caer. Apartó la tela que lo separaba de sentirla completamente y ella levantó su mirada hacía él:

No podía negarlo, la vista de esa chica, con los cabellos rubios cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro, de sus ojos azules brillando por el deseo, de sus rojos labios hinchados debido a sus besos, más portando una sonrisa de superioridad lo estaban haciendo desear más y más de ella.

-¿Qué deseáis señora?

-Os aseguro que nada que vos podáis darme.

-¿Acaso me decís que no soy capaz de saciaros Lady Granger?

Ella rozó una vez más su entrepierna y susurró:

-No veo que hayáis hecho aún algo que me lo demuestre.

-Me deseáis y lo sabéis.

Ella soltó una risita de suficiencia y él intensificó sus caricias, eso la pillo de sorpresa y cuando la vio echar la cabeza hacía atrás, él hizo un reguero de besos, desde su barbilla hasta legar a su pecho. El escote que llevaba no era demasiado y eso lo frustró en demasía. Deseaba probar su piel.

Ello soltó un gemido y sintió que apretaba sus piernas alrededor de él, haciendo que perdiera casi por completo la cordura. Decidió en ese momento que ya le daba igual que ella lo pidiera o no. Lo único que deseaba era tenerla y ya.

Se disponía a tomarla de la cabeza para besarla con furia al ver que había ganado cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría de golpe.

Gruñó furioso y sacó su mano de donde se encontraba, mientras la cubría a ella por completo. No estaba dispuesto a que nadie más viera a esta en ese estado, ese era un privilegio de él y de nadie más. Estaba por mandar al demonio a quien los había interrumpido cuando se quedó helado al escuchar el susurro de ella:

-Padre."

Y ahora se encontraba con esa maldita muchachita de prometida y a las puertas del casamiento.

Maldijo entre dientes y se quedó mirándola desde la distancia, las últimas palabras de ella le rondaban en la mente:

"-¿Te has vuelto loca?, Tu padre podría haberme matado.

-Nunca mataría a su futuro yerno.

-No te saldrás con la tuya.

-¿No?, yo creo que ya conseguí lo que me proponía, Lord Weasley, eres mío. De ahora hasta que me canse de ti."

Ella se había marchado de allí con una sonrisa de superioridad y él se había quedado como idiota. Más no sabía quién era él.

"_**Tom"**_

Encontrarse esa tarde con el joven Potter había sido toda una sorpresa, más una sorpresa muy grata. No sabía que a este le gustaba pelear con espada, más era un digno adversario con la misma, necesitaba informarse de que más se le daba bien a este.

Era una caja de sorpresa, y más lo fue cuando el reveló a él a un completo desconocido sus preocupaciones.

Ese muchacho era muy ingenuo, y todavía no era consciente de que el muy idiota estaba perdidamente enamorado de la menor de los Granger. Se quería casar con la hermana mayor, más no sentía nada por ella.

Él decidió confesarle que los había visto juntos en una ocasión, al parecer habían sido bastantes las veces que ellos se habían visto, y esos encuentros parecían ocultar algunas cosas, más eso bastó para que él comenzase a hablar y hablar como loco.

Y a luchar, con cada palabra que dejaba salir sus estocadas eran más diestras y fuertes. Era todo un carácter el muchachito, y si no se tratase de una pieza clave de su venganza, sería interesante ver que podía sacar de él.

Aunque lo cierto es que eso también destruiría a los Potter, conseguir a uno de sus hijos y hacerlo casi dependiente de él, ¿pero cuál sería el idóneo para ello? Potter, era demasiado independiente, el mayor, parecía ser todo un buenazo.

Su baza mayor era el hijo del despreciable de Malfoy, después de todo lo llevaba en los genes, más por eso el chico parecía decidido a acabar con todos los miserables del lugar convirtiéndose en abogado.

Así que el único que le quedaba era el pelirrojo el Weasley, y algo le decía que era el ideal.

Después de ver lo fácilmente que lo habían atrapado, sin duda era el juguete perfecto. Disponía de una gran fortuna y de un título, pero de nada de cerebro a la hora de jugar.

Vio toda la escena de la pedida y como el joven Potter lo amedrentaba a la hora de pararlo y eso que era el menor de los cuatro. Más algo le decía que parecía ser el soporte de los otros tres. Era el menor y el más querido, además de en quién más confiaban. Si hacía desaparecer al soporte toda la familia caería como un castillo de naipes.

Se llevó la copa a los labios y se percató de como el joven Potter se acercaba a uno de los criados y al cabo de un momento le entregaban sus pertenencias, lo vio acercarse a la puerta de salida y mirar una última vez hacía el objeto de sus tormentos.

Este abrió la puerta y tras suspirar se alejó marchó.

El juego no podía ser así, él tenía que hacer que esos dos no pudieran separarse, debía conseguir que deseasen estar juntos más que nada. Y si para ello debía manipular no había problema.

Caminó hacía la dama en cuestión y se apoyó en la misma columna que ella estaba apoyada, esperando al parecer a su galán. Bebió un trago de su copa y susurró:

-Me temo Milady que la han dejado sin despedirse.

Ella dio un pequeño salto al escucharlo y lo miró sin entender:

-Lord Riddle, que gusto verlo, me temo que no sé de qué me habla, Lord Malfoy solo fue a por una copa.

-O seguro que Lord Malfoy fue a por una copa. Más el joven atormentado que os regaló semejante joya, acaba de abandonar esta casa sin ni siquiera despedirse de vos.

Ella abrió los ojos al máximo para después susurrar un suave:

-No sé de qué me estáis hablando Lord Riddle.

-Sin duda. Es una pena que el joven Potter gaste tremenda fortuna en una pulsera con dos diamantes y una esmeralda y la dama se olvide de tal regalo.

-¿Esmeralda?

Ella parecía sorprendida y él tan solo bebió de su copa otro sorbo y dijo:

-¿No me digáis Lady Granger que no sabíais que esa piedra de un color tan curiosamente hermoso era una esmeralda?, Pensé que eráis consciente de que estas eran verdes.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior y este sonrió, había conseguido lo que quería, así que dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Descubrí hoy que el joven Potter es un gran espadachín.

Sin más se alejó de ella, se perdió entre la gente y se colocó en un sitio donde podía verla bien, y sonrió cuando la vio buscar a alguien con urgencia entre la gente, cuando lo encontró corrió hasta él.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír, Lord Firenze ahora sería interrogado sobre el horario de este joven espadachín, sin ninguna duda.

"_**Harry"**_

Suspiró cansado de todo lo que le rodeaba, y después recordó que había una persona a la que no había visto en la reunión de esa noche. ¿Dónde estaba su padrino?

Al pensar en eso decidió ir a su casa a buscarlo, después de todo quedaba cerca de la suya, así que no habría ningún problema. Había llegado a casa de los Patil a caballo a pesar de que Lord Tom Riddle le había ofrecido su carruaje, más después de aceptar la ropa de este, no podía abusar tanto. Así que después de cambiarse le había dicho que prefería montar su propio caballo.

Gracias a eso es que ahora se había podido marchar sin más, ni dar explicaciones a nadie. Al día siguiente cancelaría todo lo que tenía que ver con la familia Granger y se alejaría de ellos todo lo posible.

Había intentado besar a Lady Ginebra Granger, más cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se percató de que no podía. Se maldijo a si mismo por ello.

Lo mejor era alejarse, no quería que Draco lo pasara mal por su culpa. Necesitaba alejarse de las hijas de los Granger cuanto antes, así fuese lo último que hacía. Lord Riddle le había dicho que luchase, que no fuese tonto.

Más hacer eso era herir a dos personas gratuitamente y él no era así. Él no podía jugar con las personas de esa forma.

Suspiró agotado y al ver la casa de su padrino hizo que el caballo corriera más, si tenía suerte esa noche se quedaría a dormir en casa de este, a la mañana siguiente hablaría con sus padres y terminaría todo. Eso era lo mejor.

Al llegar casi a la calle escuchó a alguien gritar con desesperación:

-AYUDA, POR FAVOR, AYUDENME.

Detuvo a Azabache y miró a su alrededor, en la oscuridad distinguió a dos figuras, una de ellas estaba en el suelo y parecía no parar de toser, mientras que otra sin duda una mujer gritaba al borde de la histeria.

Hizo que Azabache se dirigiese hacía allí y una vez al lado sin bajarse del caballo por miedo a que fuera una trampa preguntó:

-¿Qué os sucede Milady?

-Por favor joven ayudadme, mi madre, ella a sido herida de gravedad. Necesito llegar a casa de mis familiares.

-¿Sus familiares?

-Sí, viven en esta calle, al menos hace algunos años vivían aquí, quizás se hayan mudado no lo sé, realmente no lo sé, por favor ayudad a mi madre.

Harry miró a su alrededor y al ver que no había nadie más por allí bajó de su caballo y se acercó a la mujer. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la mujer que se encontraba en el suelo y se quedó algo sorprendido:

-¿Lady Bellatrix?, Pero cómo…

-¿Qué?, no, ella es mi madre Andrómeda Tonks. Es culpa mía, yo, o por favor ayudadla.

-¿Quién es tú familia? Si no me dices anda no podré…

La mujer en el suelo lo agarró del cuello de su abrigo y tiró de él:

-Black, mis hermanas son Narcisa y Bellatrix, mi primo es Sirius Black.

-¿Sirius?, Pero si él…

-Por favor ayudad a mi hija, llevadla con Sir….

La mujer comenzó a toser más fuerte y a escupir sangre Harry la agarró con fuerza y sin importar mancharse la cargó en brazos.

-Levántate y sígueme, Sirius vive ahí, yo voy a su casa ahora mismo.

La muchacha se acercó a él y lo agarró del brazo, se le notaba cansada y terriblemente asustada. Tenía la cara sucia y un rastro de lágrimas por ambas mejillas.

Su cabello negro y con un corte peculiar, estaba completamente enredado, sin duda su noche no había sido fácil. Al llegar a la casa de Sirius comenzó a llamar con insistencia a la puerta.

Nadie pareció responder, y Harry llamó más fuerte, esta vez hasta gritó el nombre de su padrino.

La puerta fue abierta, más en lugar de salir el mayordomo como se debería, fue Sirius quien abrió la misma:

-Harry, por todos los santos ¿qué…?

Miró sus brazos y al ver a la mujer en estos Sirius palideció:

-¿Andrómeda?, ¿Qué ha pasado?, Harry, ¿dónde la has encontrado? Llevo años buscando a mi prima.

-Sirius ella está herida, la acabo de encontrar aquí fuera acompañada de esta señorita. Dice que es su madre.

Sirius se fijó en la mujer que lo aferraba del brazo y se apartó declarando:

-Dean ve a buscar al médico enseguida, Harry deja a Andrómeda en el sillón, pasa rápido.

Harry y la muchacha que lo cogía del brazo pasaron a la sala y este depositó a la mujer en el sillón, no tardó en abrir los ojos asustada. Buscó con su mirada a su alrededor y cuando Sirius entró en su campo de visión esta sonrió y declaró:

-Ya todo está bien. Primo, ella es Nympadora Tonks, mi querida hija, por favor cuídala mucho. Es mi mayor tesoro.

-NO, Madre, no, deja de decir esas cosas, te vas a poner bien. Ya veras, él no puede salirse con la suya él no puede.

-Hija mía, déjalo estar, con Sirius serás feliz él te cuidará bien, ya no tendrás que volver a hacer esas horribles cosas que no pude impedir.

-Me da igual, madre, lo haría una y mil veces si con ello cuento contigo a mí lado. Madre no me dejes…

Harry sintió como Sirius se colocaba a su lado, se dispuso a alejarse para que este pudiera atenderla mejor, más la mujer cogió su mano y la de su propia hija y susurró:

-James, por favor cuida tú también de mi niña. Ella sabe, ella es consciente. James estás en peligro. Tu hijo y tú. Cuida de Lili querido…ellos…. Quieren… heridos… en …lo… más…

No terminó la frase, y Harry se quedó helado mientras sostenía la mano de la muchacha entre las suyas y grababa en su mente cada una de las palabras que esa mujer acababa de decirle.

Por otra parte Sirius dejó caer el cuenco con agua que había llevado hasta allí, mientras se acercaba a su prima y la agitaba intentando que despertase.

La muchacha apretó su agarre y él aún como autómata se acercó a la muchacha y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella dio un grito desgarrador y se acurrucó en sus brazos dejando salir de sus ojos las lágrimas.

-Quiero venganza.

Fue un simple susurro pero cargado de tanto dolor y tan sumamente desesperado, que Harry la aferró más fuerte hacía él y le susurró:

-Yo te ayudaré.

Ella se aferró más fuerte a él, segura de que ahora sí estaba a salvo, y poco a poco se dejó caer en sus brazos completamente derrotada.

Harry la aferró con fuerza y tras ver que Sirius estaba llorando mientras aferraba a Andrómeda entre sus brazos, decidió cargarla él mismo. Llamó a Dean y cuando este apareció le pidió una recamara para dejar a la muchacha en esta.

Él lo guió hasta una de las muchas habitaciones de invitados y él recostó a esta en la cama, se iba a marchar cuando susurró:

-Por favor, no me deje sola, hoy no.

Harry suspiró, al final sí tendría que quedarse a dormir allí, ¿más era lo mejor?, ¿cómo se tomaría su padrino el que él hubiese visto su debilidad?, ¿Y qué significaba lo que esa mujer le había dicho?, ¿Quién quería herir a sus padres?

Y lo más importante, ¿por qué?

"_**Hermione"**_

Se había pasado la noche en vela mientras pensaba en todo lo que Lord Riddle le había dicho. Había decidido devolver la pulsera a su dueño, más no sabía cómo localizarlo. Lord Firenze no había sido de mucha ayuda, incluso se había enfadado con ella porque no había sabido responder a una pregunta que le había hecho.

¿Por qué tanto desea saber sobre el Joven Lord Potter?

Ella le había contestado que deseaba devolverle algo que le había regalado, más él se enfadó con ella y le dijo que no permitiría que hiciera más estupideces.

Suspiró cansada y decidió que lo mejor era ir a hablar directamente con él en su casa, seguramente delante de más gente sería más fácil poder hablarle y disimular.

Miro a su lado y se percató de que Luna miraba como embobada el anillo que Lord Weasley le había regalado:

-¿A que es hermoso?

-Hermana, ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

Ella la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro y se incorporó para decir:

-Sí, Ron no podrá escapar de mí.

-Luna él no te ama, es un sinvergüenza, lo único que vas a lograr es sufrir.

Ella negó para después mirarla sonriendo:

-No querida hermana, él me desea, y yo conseguiré que ese deseo se convierta en algo más.

-Luna, no quiero verte sufrir.

-No eres la única fuerte Hermione, y yo lo quiero. Sé que no va a ser fácil, más sientes curiosidad por mí. Soy la única mujer que no se ha rendido a sus encantos innatos y eso lo desespera.

-Luna, el deseo no te va a ayudar en lo que deseas tú.

-Sí que lo hará, sino funciona pues mala suerte, es lo que yo he decidido, pero no puedes decirme que fracasaré antes de haberlo intentado si quiera. Lo único malo de todo esto, es que por mi culpa tú y Ginny tendréis problemas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Hermione la miró con el ceño fruncido y se incorporó en la cama a la par que ella la miraba con cierta tristeza reflejada en sus ojos:

-Papa no desea que tres de sus hijas se casen con los hijos de Potter, no sé cuál de las dos, pero una de vosotras va a perder a su pretendiente.

Hermione se quedó callada y algo en su interior se removió, deseaba ser ella la que quedara libre, ¿más de qué le serviría a ella eso?, si ella quedaba libre, él seguiría atado.

Negó ante sus pensamientos, y se levantó:

-He de irme, tengo algo que hacer.

Se marchó al baño dispuesta a lavarse y así cambiarse y bajar a desayunar. Cuanto antes dejara todo terminado antes podría dejar de pensar tonterías.

"_**George"**_

Llevaba todo lo que iba de mañana discutiendo con Lord Potter y con Lord Boot, ambos estaban más que desesperados por lo que allí estaba pasando. Y él ni que decir.

Ahora venía Lord Potter declarando que su hijo menor había decidido que lo mejor era terminar con su hija Ginny, que no la amaba y la veía solo como una amiga. Mientras que su hijo Draco amaba a su hija Hermione.

Pero Lord Boot acababa de declarar que solo permitiría que el agravio que se había hecho a su familia se compensara si su hijo quedaba comprometido desde ese día con su hija menor Hermione.

Él estaba casi a punto de mandarlos a los dos a volar, ¿quién lo mandaría a él tener cuatro hijas?, Todo era culpa de Jean, ella debería estar allí aguantando esas estupideces.

Fijo su vista en ambos hombres y al ver que estaban a punto de retarse a un duelo por sus hijos declaró:

-Lord Potter sea razonable, es culpa de uno de sus hijos el que todo desembocara en esto. Debería aceptar la petición de Lord Boot y decirle a su hijo Draco que abandone su intento con mi hija Hermione.

-Si hago eso, me temo Lord Granger que no ha terminado de entender que ya hay un compromiso roto entre nuestras familias, ¿qué cree que piensen el resto de las familias?, ¿Qué sus hijas no son muy recomendables tal vez? Tenga en cuenta su posición, Lady Hermione Granger ha pasado de ser la prometida de Lord Riddle a la de mi hijo Draco, ¿para después ser la de Lord Boot?, ¿Cómo deja eso a su hija menor Lord Granger?

-Como una señorita muy solicitada.

-Y abandonada por todo el que la pretende.

-No le consiento que…

-Le exponga la verdad de los hechos. Mi hijo Harry ha roto el compromiso por sí mismo, eso deja a su hija Lady Ginebra Granger libre para cualquier pretendiente, y podrá echar la culpa a mi hijo sin problemas pues lo es.

-Terry solo admitirá que Lady Hermione Granger sea suya.

George Granger gruñó furioso, ¿tan difícil era ponerse de acuerdo?, él tenía la última palabra y ya estaba más que arto, los Potter eran los culpables, así que ellos pagarían, si tenían que sacrificarse que así fuera.

-Me cansé, Lord Potter informará a su hijo Lord Draco Malfoy de que si quiere a una de mis hijas será Lady Ginebra Granger, si quiere culpar a alguien, que culpe a sus dos hermanos.

-Pero…

-Nada, estoy harto, no habrá más cambios, y las bodas se llevaran a cabo cuanto antes, empezando por la de nuestros hijos Luna y Lord Weasley. No consentiré que se hable de mi hija entre las grandes familias.

Lord Potter lo miró unos segundos cansado y tras asentir declaró:

-Lo mejor es que informe a Draco de todo. Está en la sala esperando.

-Y yo hablaré con mi hijo. También se encuentra en la sala. Debería avisar a sus hijas que sus pretendientes las esperan.

Sin más ambos hombres abandonaros su despacho. Una vez hecho eso solicitó a su mayordomo que avisara a sus hijas Hermione y Ginny.

-Me temo mi señor que Lady Hermione salió, me pidió que le dijese que no tardaría si podía evitarlo.

-De acuerdo, entonces ve donde Ginny.

-Sí, señor.

"_**Ginny"**_

¿Cómo era posible que no la quisieran?, ella era la más guapa de sus hermanas, no había discusión posible ante ese hecho. Sin embargo nadie parecía fijarse en ella.

Estaba tan contenta de haber sido la primera en bailar en público con ambos hijos menores de los Potter y sin embargo ninguno la quería.

Lord Draco Malfoy la había tratado fríamente, elegante sí, pero como si fuese una tonta, estaba claro que no la conocía en absoluto. Era el primero que le había llamado la atención de todos los jóvenes presentes. Más su seriedad y frialdad la habían dejado segura de que no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Luego había sido el turno del joven Potter, era un sueño para toda chica, esos ojos parecían abrir miles de fantasías, más era solo un buen amigo. En ningún momento había sentido amor por él. Era apuesto, y por supuesto que había despertado en ella el deseo.

Era difícil que no lo hiciera, más las miradas de él lo mataban, sus ojos verdes no habían brillado nunca con el mismo deseo que ella sentía en su interior.

La otra noche cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, más no la había besado. Había suspirado y le había susurrado un débil lo siento.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos lo vio acercar sus labios a su frente y depositar en esta un beso suave.

-De verdad que eres una mujer hermosa, pero me temo que no soy para ti.

-Ni yo para ti.

Había susurrado ella, quería sentirse fuerte, hacerse ver como que no le dolía ese rechazo, más él con esas palabras le había dejado en claro que sus visitas como pretendiente se habían acabado.

Ahora se encontraba completamente soltera, mientras que sus hermanas gozaban cada una de ellas de guapos pretendientes, incluso una de ellas estaba a punto de casarse en poco tiempo.

Sería el hazmerreír de la alta sociedad cuando se enteraran de que había sido rechazada por el hijo menor de los Potter.

-Lady Ginebra su padre solicita su presencia en el despacho.

Ya era oficial. Suspiró tras mirarse en el espejo, no tenía ganas de cogerse el cabello de hecho no tenía ganas de nada en realidad.

-Dile que ya voy.

Se puso en pie, dispuesta a mostrarse fuerte, y comenzó a caminar, al llegar al despacho de su padre lo encontró mirando por la ventana.

-¿Me mandasteis llamar padre?

-Si Ginny querida, tengo que informarte de que el joven Potter acaba de…

-Lo sé padre, él mismo me pidió anoche disculpas. Me dijo que debía prometerle que seguiríamos siendo amigos, y que buscaría a la persona indicada hasta encontrarla.

Su padre se giró a mirarla y frunció el ceño:

-Ese muchacho es tonto. Con lo hermosa que eres, ¿qué más podría desear cualquier hombre?

-Me temo que eso solo vos podríais respondérmelo padre.

-Pero no has de preocuparte hija mía. Pues no por eso te quedarás sola, si bien el hijo menor no parece saber apreciar lo que es bueno, hay otro de los hermanos que parece ser mucho más sensato.

Ginny miró a su padre entre sorprendida y confusa, ¿de quién estaba hablando su padre?

-Así es hija mía, el joven Lord Draco Malfoy, desea que te reúnas con él en la sala, te está esperando junto a su padre.

Ginny pasó de la sorpresa a la furia sin motivo, ¿cómo que ese estaba esperándola en la sala?, ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Y por qué?, era más que evidente que este sentía interés por Hermione, si bien no amor sí que parecía interesado por ella en otros sentidos, ¿entonces?

-¿Qué pasa con Hermione?

Preguntó intentando hacer algo de tiempo y pensar con claridad:

-No se puede comparar contigo Ginny, pero Lord Terry Boot, parece interesado en ella.

Ginny lo comprendió, así que ella iba a ser el premio de consolación para el joven Malfoy. Lord Boot había accedido a no montar un numerito si Hermione pasaba a ser su prometida, entonces como ella era la sobrante, ella era la que debía quedarse con Malfoy.

Eso la enfureció, no iba a ser así de eso ni hablar.

-Me temo padre, que no considero al joven Malfoy alguien de buen provecho para mí.

-Y yo me temo que ya dí mi consentimiento, y estoy tan sumamente cansado de tantas idioteces, que se hará lo que yo diga. ¿Me he expresado claramente?

Ginny se quedó helada en el sitio ante el tono furioso de su padre, estaba claro que no iba a ceder. Se sintió impotente y apretó ambos puños agarrando su vestido con furia:

-Como deseéis pero no esperéis que os dé las gracias por esto.

Sin más salió de la habitación como un vendaval, llegó hasta el vestíbulo a la par que Lord Potter y su hijo Lord Malfoy.

-Lady Granger, pensamos que sería mejor venir en otra ocasión.

-Como si no quieren venir nunca más.

Lord Potter la miró sorprendido ante su respuesta más ella miraba solamente al frío y distante Lord Malfoy. Este la miró indiferente y declaró:

-Si ese es su deseo por mí está….

-Ya está bien Draco. Será mejor marcharnos hasta nuevo aviso.

Ella no dejó de mirarlos furiosa, mientras que este la miró de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño. Ella levantó su barbilla muy digna, sino le gustaba lo que veía era su problema no el de ella.

Justo cuando iban a salir la puerta se abrió y entró una Hermione llorando y sumamente cansada.

-¿Lady Granger?

Ella al ver a todos los que allí se encontraban intentó recomponerse más le fue imposible:

-Espera Hermione, no es…

Ante todos apareció un Harry con una expresión desesperada, todos lo miraron sumamente perdidos, mientras que su hermana Hermione, lo miraba horrorizada.

Pues todos incluida ella, habían escuchado la voz terriblemente desesperada del joven Potter diciendo su nombre y tratándola de tu.

_**Y este es el fin del capítulo espero que os haya gustado, ya me diréis que os parece.**_

_**Es más largo que los anteriores así que no os quejéis mucho y no me matéis en los reviews porfi.**_

_**BUYBUY Y BESOS.**_


	8. Capítulo 8

_Y aquí tenemos el nuevo capítulo. Tonks hace su entrada ante algunos personajes, ¿cuál será la reacción de los mismos?, Esta chica ha llegado para revolucionar el mundo de todos, ¿será para el lado correcto?_

_Me temo que todos conocemos su terrible faceta de torpe y mete patas. Así que ya sabéis lo que eso implica._

_Espero disfrutéis de la lectura y os guste este nuevo capítulo, gracias a todos aquellos, que seguís leyendo y dejando Reviews._

_Gracias a los que agregáis a favoritos y a Alertas. Y a esos lectores silenciosos también._

_**ESTE CAPÍTULO SE LO DEDICO EN ESPECIAL A JETAIME.**_

_**Jetaime:**Muchas gracias por tus palabras, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti. Espero lo disfrutes y no te decepcione._

_Ya me contarás cuando puedas que te pareció._

_Buybuy y de verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras. _

_**Inkdestiny:**Sí, como ves no hay forma, son todos cabezotas como ellos solos jajajaja. Espero que eso no os suponga un problema y os guste la historia. Como verás lo de Ginny y Draco es atracción fatal. Se gustan demasiado y eso les enfada a ambos jajajaja._

_Buybuy ya me dirás que piensas de este capítulo._

_**Cari:**Gracias por tu Reviews, aquí tienes la continuación, espero te guste el capítulo. Como al resto gracias por leer y comentar se agradece vuestro apoyo._

_Buybuy y espero disfrutes de Tonks. _

_**Hanny:** Muchas gracias por tus Reviews, son siempre muy agradables y me gusta la extensión de los mismos. Es bueno ver que te gusta la historia, espero disfrutes de este capítulo también. Ya empecé a escribir el siguiente, si todo va bien mañana lo subiré para no dejaros mucho tiempo a la espera. ¿Consideras que tardo mucho?_

_Estoy intentando un equilibrio entre escenas de parejas y demás, pero es que son muchas Jajaja, y lo siento pero no puedo dejar de meter siempre algo de Harry y Hermione._

_Bueno Buybuy y disfruta de Tonks._

_**Zae:** ¿Tarde mucho?, espero que no, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfrutes ya me dirás que te parece._

_**Mari-chan:** Aquí tienes tú capítulo esperado, espero lo disfrutes. Como verás Tonks es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Y su carácter despistado y torpe me encanta._

_En este capítulo Ron y Luna no salen casi, pero es que son demasiadas parejas así que debo administrarlo bien. Espero esté haciendo un buen trabajo._

_Espero con entusiasmo tu Reviews con tú opinión._

_Buybuy y disfruta de la lectura. _

_**Capítulo 8:**_

Hacía un buen rato que había amanecido, más había pasado toda la noche en vela. Debía hablar con su padre sobre la decisión que había tomado. Pero antes necesitaba ver a su padrino. Miro a su lado y vio que la chica de ayer seguía completamente dormida. Lo mejor era marcharse antes de que ella despertase del todo.

Se miró la ropa y frunció el ceño, tendría que cambiarse, menos mal que vivía cerca de casa de Sirius.

Salió de la recamara y bajó a la planta baja, encontró a Dean sirviendo el desayuno a Sirius.

-Buenos días Harry, ¿cómo has dormido?

-No muy bien, pero ella peor, ¿Quién es?

-Me temo que mi sobrina. Necesito que veas a Rufus más tarde, vino anoche con el médico, cuando le dije lo sucedido, quería interrogaros a ti y a ella, pero no lo dejé. Puede que te busque hoy en tú casa.

Harry asintió a sus palabras y después declaró:

-Creo que es mejor que vaya a casa, mis padres deben de estar preocupados.

-Ya les mandé avisar que dormiste aquí. Pero sí, sería buena idea que te reunieses con tú padre, desea hablarte de algo.

-¿Sabes de qué?

-No, pero no estaba muy contento, ¿qué has hecho esta vez?

Harry frunció el ceño:

-Solo quiere verme a mí.

-La verdad es que creo que a Draco también.

Harry asintió, vale, ahora sí que tenía dudas, ¿cuál de todas era la que había descubierto su padre?, ¿o sería por otra cosa?

-¿Tú que tal estás?

Sirius hizo un encogimiento de hombros y este suspiró para decirle:

-Cuando quieras hablar conmigo sabes dónde encontrarme Sirius. No voy a obligarte a hablar, porque yo mismo soy de los de callar muchas cosas, pero no estás solo.

-Lo sé.

Esa fue toda la respuesta que encontró por parte de este.

Sin más se despidió y se dirigió a su casa, más tarde pasaría a buscar a Azabache, ya iba siendo hora de informar a su padre de que lo había comprado.

Al llegar a su casa se dispuso a subir para cambiarse más Sev se lo impidió:

-Joven Harry su padre lo espera en el despacho.

-Primero subiré a cambiarme y después…

Vio como Sev comenzaba a negar y Harry suspiró:

-Vale ya voy. Llévame por favor un chocolate caliente.

Este asintió y Harry bajó los tres escalones que había subido y caminó hasta el despacho de su padre, ¿sería bueno comentarle a él sobre lo sucedido la noche pasada en casa de Sirius?

Mejor comprobar su humor. Llamo a la puerta y escuchó:

-Adelante.

Vale estaba no enfadado lo siguiente, furioso. ¿A qué se debía todo eso ahora?, Abrió la puerta y se asomó:

-Buenos días padre, ¿deseabas hablarme?

-Pasa.

Sin más este asintió y entró en el despacho, intercambió una mirada interrogativa con su hermano Draco y este negó.

Se sentó en la silla de enfrente de su padre y al lado de su hermano y esperó.

Y esperó, esperó, hasta que su paciencia comenzó a flaquear, ¿por qué su padre no hablaba?

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Acaso supo lo del jarrón?

Harry se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder, más vio el brillo en los ojos de su padre, no, era algo más.

-¿Será por Azabache?

Su padre frunció el ceño aún más, y Draco iba a volver a hablar cuando Harry declaró:

-Padre, enserio este intercambio de miradas es terriblemente entretenido, pero no he pasado una buena noche y me gustaría ir a asearme y vestirme. Si no vas a hablar entonces yo…

-Sí, después trataremos sobre qué pasó con qué jarrón, y me informarás sobre quién se supone es Azabache.

Harry frunció el ceño y fulminó a Draco con la mirada. Este abrió los ojos sorprendido y tan solo desvió la mirada haciéndose el desentendido.

-Quería hablar con vosotros sobre vuestros compromisos. Me temo que uno de ustedes tendrá que renunciar a una de las Granger. Después de lo que su hermano Ron hizo ayer, me temo que….

-Eso no será un problema padre. Ayer en la noche rompí mi compromiso con Lady Ginebra Granger.

La cara de su padre, era todo un poema, de lo más expresiva referente a su total desconcierto ante las palabras que acababa de decir en voz alta.

¿Qué se supone significaba esa cara?, Acababa de decir que quería romper un compromiso, ¿Por qué tan afectado entonces?

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso, que ayer en la noche Lady Ginebra Granger y yo, llegamos a la conclusión de que no estamos hechos para ser algo más que amigos. Ella estaba conforme y de acuerdo conmigo, por lo que no creímos oportuno seguir con eso del matrimonio. Y teniendo en cuenta que Draco está interesado en la menor de las Granger, no veo ningún problema a mi decisión.

-Bueno, sí, es cierto que ahora teníamos que romper un compromiso, más ¿y si eso no fuera así?

-Padre ya estaba decidido y hablado, así que no había vuelta. Ella es una muchacha, muy guapa e inteligente, no tendrá problema en encontrar pareja. Además estoy seguro de que ella tampoco me consideraba el mejor de sus pretendientes.

Congeniábamos como amigos y no lo pasábamos bien, pero no había nada más. Ni siquiera una sola vez tuvimos el deseo de besarnos.

Esas palabras hicieron que tanto su hermano mayor como su padre lo miraran desconfiados. Más a él le traía sin cuidado lo que estos pudieran pensar. Ya estaba hecho y al parecer en el mejor momento. Harry era consciente de que a la menor de las Granger le atraía Draco. Desde el principio había sido así.

Suspiró de forma cansina y seguidamente lo disimulo con un bostezo, debía descansar, si su padre no deseaba nada más pediría permiso para poder retirarse a descansar cuanto antes.

No quería pensar en Lady Hermione Granger y en su hermano, ya había tenido bastante de eso. Quizás si pidiera permiso para irse de viaje un tiempo…

Más la imagen de la joven de la noche anterior le golpeó con fuerza, no, no era el momento. Debía ayudar a la chica, después ya vería. Con un poco de suerte ella le serviría de distracción y volvería a ser el Harry de siempre.

El que no se dejaba molestar o perturbar por ninguna señorita de su alrededor. Lord Firenze tenía toda la razón, lo mejor era alejarse de ella. Esa noche pasada había comprendido que ella era de Draco y que tantas tonterías no acabarían sino en problemas.

-¿Puedo retirarme padre?, La verdad es que me encuentro algo cansado.

-Si, Draco y yo saldremos. Tengo algunas cosas que hablar con Lord Granger.

Harry asintió sin escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que su padre le decía, la verdad es que quería desconectar aunque fuese solo una o dos horas no más.

Harry se puso en pie y tras despedirse de ambos salió del despacho, se encaminó hacía la sala y se sentó en el sillón cerca del fuego. Primero se tomaría el chocolate caliente que le había pedido a Sev y luego…

No terminó de pensar en lo que haría luego, no llevaba ni dos minutos sentado cerca del fuego cuando ya se había sumido en un profundo sueño. Uno que le arrebató de sus labios una sonrisa.

"_**Draco"**_

A Harry le sucedía algo.

De eso estaba completamente seguro, su hermano menor, aunque reservado era incapaz de ocultarle a él que algo le pasaba. Se había percatado de que últimamente ya no bromeaba tanto con él como solía hacerlo.

De hecho más o menos desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de su futura esposa Lady Hermione Granger. Al pensar en eso, le vino de repente una sonrisa de superioridad a su rostro.

Estaba deseando ver la cara de la prepotente y siempre superior Lady Ginebra Granger. Harry había roto su compromiso con ella, a pesar de que se consideraba superior a todas sus hermanas, ahora después de todo sería la única que se quedaría completamente sola.

No podía negar que Lady Ginebra Granger era guapa, cualquiera lo diría y más alguien que como él sabía apreciar muy bien las exquisiteces que una mujer podía orecer. Pero su creciente superioridad y su indudable vanidad lo hacían enfadar.

Era hermosa y deseable, muy deseable para ser sincero consigo mismo, más ese era otro motivo más para mantenerse lejos de ella. Ni siquiera le había dirigido ni dos palabras.

Pues sabía el peligro que podía implicar acercarse demasiado a ella. Pero eso no quitaba que disfrutase haciéndola creer que le era totalmente indiferente, incluso que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Esa muchachita pensaba que todos debían de estar tras ella, y sin embargo uno de sus hermanos la había rechazado y él la hacía ver de menos.

El viaje a casa de los Granger no fue muy largo, más la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de desear ver a nadie en esos momentos. Suspiró, si bien era cierto que la menor de las Granger le agradaba gratamente, no le suscitaba ni el más mínimo deseo.

No era fea, por supuesto, y contaba con algo sumamente especial que lo atraía hacía ella, pero no era una distracción. Justo por eso era la indicada, él necesitaba centrarse en conseguir estar al nivel de sus hermanos. Eso con una mujer como la hermana mayor de Hermione, le sería sumamente difícil.

Conseguía solo con mirarla de reojo, hacer que hasta el más pequeño de sus músculos se tensara en alerta.

Llegaron a casa de los Granger a la par que Lord Boot y su hijo Terry Boot. Ambos estaban con cara de pocos amigos, aunque Terry parecía estar calculando algo. Los recibió la siempre sería ama de llaves y por lo que Hermione le había contado, su niñera desde que nació Hanna.

Si no estaba muy equivocado se llamaba Minerva Mcgonagall, la cual no le agradaba que la tratasen de tú otras personas que no fuesen sus cuatro niñas.

Les hicieron pasar a la sala, más solo a los jóvenes, pues sus padres fueron solicitados para reunirse en el despacho con Lord Granger.

No llevaba mucho tiempo en la casa, cuando se percató de que él al menos no podría ver ese día a su prometida. Pues la vio salir montada de su caballo Domian. Formo una sonrisa en su rostro, esa mujer era todo menos una dama cualquiera.

A pesar de llevar vestido y de estar a plena luz del día, la chica montaba como un hombre. Solo deseaba que no cambiase nunca ese carácter indomable que parecía tener. No quería una sumisa, sino alguien que le pudiese ayudar. Y sobre todo alguien capaz de llevar bien la casa cuando él no estuviese presente. Y Hermione era la idónea, era clavada a su madre.

-Me temo que tú hermano Harry se va a quedar con las ganas.

Draco no dejó de mirar por la ventana a pesar de las palabras dichas por Boot:

-¿Ah sí?

La verdad es que ese individuo no le caía para nada bien, era un despreciable amante del juego, y quien se casase con él tendría siempre muchos problemas.

-Sí, me temo que yo me llevaré a la joya que él desea. Es una lástima para él, se le nota mucho que le interesa mi futura prometida.

Draco agradeció estar de espaldas a él, pues no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro. Ese idiota se creía capaz de robarle algo a alguno de los hijos de Lili Potter, que ingenuo era el pobre.

No sabía que si Lady Ginebra Granger se casaba con él, era solamente porque Harry había renunciado a casarse con ella, no por otra razón. Nunca podría competir con Harry por el amor de ninguna chica. El muy canalla contaba con su risa jovial, su irresistible carisma, su temperamento atrayente, su indomable cabello y sobre todo sus devastadores ojos.

Que podían insuflar vida al corazón parado de cualquier mujer, o detener el corazón del hombre más bravo cuando mostraban el enfado que podía ocultar su dueño en su interior.

-Aunque puedes decirle que puedo apostar con él lo que desee. Después de todo podría ganar al igual que su otro hermano.

No quiso darle a entender a ese despreciable que no sabía de qué estaba hablando, más declaró:

-¿Cuándo crees que aprenderás a no apostar con cosas que no puedes ganar?

Él rió libremente, dio unos pasos para acercarse a Draco y agarrando su hombro susurró:

-Pero esta vez, apunté bien mi querido Lord Malfoy. Y sé que la dama en cuestión me ve con muy buenos ojos. Tal vez incluso no dude en aceptar casarse conmigo en pocas semanas.

-Seguro, pero deja a Harry fuera de esto. Si de verdad la tienes para ti, no incitaría a Harry a luchar por ella. Después de todo ya la ha despreciado una vez, no dudará en dejarte el camino libre. Mi hermano no desea casarse con lady Granger, eso es lo que mi padre ha venido a decir hoy.

Terry apretó un poco su hombro y Draco se giró a mirarlo, se extrañó ante la cara de sorpresa que tenía este. Más pareció recuperarse pronto y susurró:

-No creo lo que dices Draco. De todas formas te aseguro que lo descubriremos muy pronto. ¿Quieres unirte al juego?, Cuantos más mejor, y esta vez ganaré yo.

Draco apartó la mano de este de su hombro y lo miró enfadado, ¿quién se creía ese despreciable que era?, ¿y qué le daba derecho para jugar con los sentimientos de Lady Ginebra Granger de tal manera?

-No te aconsejaría jugar con Lady Granger. Si bien es cierto que Harry, no la ama, no durará en darte tú merecido para proteger su honor. Es una apreciada amiga después de todo.

-Sin duda.

No dijo nada más, se giró a coger una copa y se sirvió brandy en la misma, ofreció la botella a Draco y él negó. ¿Ya desde tan temprano andaba con el Brandy? Negó, no, si después de todo le iba a dar lástima la pobre de Lady Ginebra Granger y todo.

El resto del tiempo hasta que sus padres se reunieron con ellos, Draco lo pasó ignorando a Boot, mientras que este se paseaba por la sala, mientras susurraba un sinfín de números, sin duda deudas que tenía.

-Draco, necesito que hablemos un momento.

Al escuchar la voz de su padre, Draco se giró y lo miró intrigado por sus palabras, caminó hasta situarse a su lado y susurró:

-Me da pena Lady Granger, Boot es un maldito indeseable.

-Draco verás, Boot ha declarado que solo perdonará la ofensa recibida si se le entrega Lady Hermione Granger en matrimonio.

-Por eso te digo que me da mucha pe…- Draco levantó su gris mirada hacía su padre, y tras comprobar que este no sonreía y que más bien lo miraba con pesar, se percató de que había escuchado bien la frase que este acababa de pronunciar. Más eso era imposible.

-¿Querrás decir Lady Ginebra Granger?, Hermione es mí…

-Su padre ha declarado, que si no te gusta tú nueva prometida que reclames a tus hermanos. Que no piensa cambiar de opinión.

-Tienes que estar bromeando padre. No soporto a Lady Ginebra Granger. Es más si es mi única opción, prefiero rectificar ante Pansy Parkinson.

-Draco, ya está bien. Me temo que no podemos despreciar a otra de las Granger. Entre lo que Ron ha provocado y el desprecio de Harry hacía la predilecta de lord Granger, nos ha dejado en una situación poco favorecedora.

-¿Por qué he de pagar yo?, Sabes que solo acepté a Lady Hermione Granger como mi esposa. No pienso dejar que ese despreciable de Boot…

De repente se calló, si ese miserable, había escogido a Lady Hermione Granger, ¿por qué pretendía que quería pelea con Harry?, Se giró furioso a mirar a este que sonreía feliz ante las noticias que su padre le daba y caminó hasta este:

-Tú miserable, despreciable, ¿cómo te atreves a…?

Lo cogió de la chaqueta del traje que llevaba y estaba por pegarle cuando su padre lo detuvo y este declaró:

-Te dije que tu querido hermanito no iba a tener lo que quería. Hazme el favor de decirle de mi parte que espero disfrute del espectáculo.

-¿De qué estás hablando miserable?, Hermione era mi prometida. Déjate de estupideces y de juegos. Tú solo quieres hacer el tonto en todo esto y te lo advierto Boot, como se te ocurra herir a Lady Hermione te juro…

-Ya está bien. Lord Potter detenga a su hijo sino quiere que yo mismo lo haga.

-Me parece que en este estado no podrías ver a tú futura esposa. Es mejor que no sé percate de que os estáis peleando por su hermana menor. Y mucho menos Lord Granger.

Draco fulminó a su padre con la mirada y tras soltarse del agarre de este se apartó de todos ellos. Maldita fuera su suerte, ahora tendría que tratar a la insufrible de Ginebra Granger.

¿Cómo demonios iba ahora a controlar su lengua?, se la mordió con frustración y tras ver a su padre hablar con Lord Boot de algo, este se acercó a él con cara de pocos amigos y tras pasar por su lado declaró:

-Volvemos a casa, allí hablaremos.

Draco no escatimó en fulminar a Boot con los ojos y se giró para marcharse con su padre, justo cuando el ama de llaves entraba para avisar que Hermione no estaba en casa y que Lady Ginebra no podría verlos en ese día.

Suspiró interiormente, necesitaba prepararse para lo que se le avecinaba, y para ello necesitaba un plan. No se casaría con esa niña de papa sin antes administrarle una buena dosis de humildad.

Su padre se despidió y aceptó cortésmente las disculpas de Lady Mcgonagall, y sin más salieron de la sala. La imagen que lo recibió en las escaleras del vestíbulo lo dejo helado en el sitio.

Lady Ginebra Granger, llegaba por otro de los pasillos con suma prisa, cuando notó su presencia en el lugar, Draco escuchó que su padre hablaba, más no pudo escuchar que era lo que decía.

Demonios sí que era atractiva la maldita. Pero no podía dejarse vencer por ella, ni por su encanto natural, puso su cara más indiferente, sin embargo no podía apartar su mirada de ella. Maldita sea su suerte, entonces la escuchó hablar:

-Como si no quieren venir nunca más.

Estuvo a punto de gritar de alegría ante esa contestación por su parte, su padre la miró sorprendido ante su respuesta más ella lo miraba solamente a él. La miró indiferente y declaró:

-Si ese es su deseo por mí está….

-Ya está bien Draco. Será mejor marcharnos hasta nuevo aviso.

Su padre lo cortó de pleno ante su propia frase cargada de sarcasmo y desprecio, cosa que le fastidió mucho, ella no dejó de mirarlos furiosa, mientras que él no pudo evitar que una mirada de arriba abajo se le escapara, enfadado ante la reacción de él mismo y más porque le gustaba demasiado lo que veía y frunció el ceño. Ella levantó su barbilla muy digna, y lo miró con desprecio, ¿Quién se pensaba ella que era para hacer tal cosa?

Dispuesto a no dejarse llevar por sus inestables emociones esa mañana prefirió dirigirse a la puerta más justo cuando iban a salir la puerta se abrió y entró una Hermione llorando y sumamente cansada. La sorpresa de Draco ante la vista de ella, lo llevó a dar unos pasos al frente y declarar con sorpresa:

-¿Lady Granger?

Ella al ver a todos los que allí se encontraban intentó recomponerse más le fue imposible:

-Espera Hermione, no es…

Ante todos apareció un Harry con una expresión desesperada, todos lo miraron sumamente perdidos, mientras que Hermione, lo miraba horrorizada.

Draco escuchó una risita a sus espaldas y miró de reojo hacía allí, para encontrarse con que Terry Boot parecía sumamente contento. Algo en él pareció reaccionar al escuchar esa risita y ver a su hermano menor allí, persiguiendo ni más ni menos que a su anterior prometida.

¿Podría ser que Terry Boot no hubiese apuntado tan mal?

"_**Hermione"**_

Al llegar a la mansión Potter, esperaba que me recibiera Lady Potter, o incluso Lord Malfoy, más me recibió el mayordomo.

Este le informó de que no había nadie en casa, más si no le importaba esperar en la sala, lo más seguro es que pronto volviera la señora.

Ella sonrió de medio lado y aceptó la invitación. Fue llevada hasta la sala de la casa y le ofrecieron un té caliente. Ella dio las gracias y lo rechazó. No estaba muy tranquila y prefería que nadie notara su nerviosismo.

¿Sería muy imprudente preguntar si el joven Potter tardaría mucho en regresar?

Sin duda, si preguntaba por alguien debía de ser por Lord Draco Malfoy, después de todo era su prometido, o su prototipo de prometido. Después de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, se sentía confusa.

Ella no quería a Draco de la manera en que una mujer debía querer a su futuro esposo, si bien es cierto que existía una amistad muy fuerte, no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía cuando…

Negó, no debía pensar en cosas tontas, debía de ser práctica, aunque la verdad es que desde un tiempo a esa parte existía otro que podía llegar a considerar. Y sin duda el ideal para alejarse de problemas. Terry Boot, era un chico sumamente apuesto, de cabello negro, pero no indomable, de ojos azules, sonrisa impecable, divertido, tranquilo, un futuro empresario. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Suspiró abatida, más en ese momento escuchó un quejido y se giró asustada, al ver que no había nadie en el lugar frunció el ceño. Caminó un poco hasta la chimenea y se quedó helada al ver una melena azabache a sobresalir de uno de los asientos de allí.

Se acercó con cuidado y se asomó, su pulso y corazón se aceleraron al descubrir que se trataba del joven Potter.

Estaba completamente dormido, y una bandeja con un chocolate y algunas pastas en la mesa de al lado del asiento. Miró a su alrededor y se acercó un poco más.

-Lord Potter.

Lo llamó una, dos hasta incluso se acercó para zarandearlo un poco, más este parecía dormir como un niño pequeño.

-Oye Potter, despierta.

De improvisto una sonrisa torcida comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro y Hermione apartó la mirada de su cara. ¿Cómo demonios hacía para tenerla como idiota mirándolo?

Más a pesar de que cualquiera podía entrar y descubrirla, no pudo evitar mirar su rostro mientras dormía, un impulso que no pudo retener la llevó a acercar una de sus manos hacía un mechón rebelde que le caía por la frente.

Justo cuando estaba por apartar su mano de ahí, sintió que se la agarraban.

Dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, cuando escuchó la voz del joven Potter:

-¿Qué cree que hace?

Más cuando él fijo sus ojos en los de ella, soltó rápidamente su muñeca y declaró:

-¿Lady Granger?, ¿Qué hace en mí… -Se calló un momento para mirar su alrededor y susurrar más para él que para ella: -La sala de mi casa?

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara para despejarse un poco, lo que ella aprovechó para recuperarse del susto que se había llevado, para sentirse aún más vulnerable cuando lo vio revolverse el cabello con desgana.

¿Cómo hacía para estar guapo incluso cuando estaba desastroso?

No, ella había ido con el propósito de terminar todo de una vez.

-He venido a devolveros algo que os pertenece.

Este ni siquiera la miró, tan solo se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida de la sala, ¿qué pensaba que hacía?, Hermione no dudo en acercarse a él y hacerlo girar.

Cuando se encontró con sus verdes ojos, ella lo soltó un tanto alarmada:

-¿Qué demonios quiere?, Usted no tiene nada mío. Ya terminé el compromiso con su familia, ya no tenemos nada que ver, por todos los santos deje de perseguirme.

Eso la enfureció, ella no lo perseguía por ninguna parte, ¿y qué demonios quería decir con lo de que había terminado el compromiso con su familia?

-Esto le pertenece Potter, no lo quiero.

Extendió su mano y dejó ver la pulsera en la misma, él la miró unos momentos sin expresión en su rostro. No obstante ella supo enseguida que lo había herido. Estaba por apartar su mano para que no la cogiera cuando alguien más entró en escena.

-Siento interrumpir. Harry venía a devolverte tú abrigo te lo dejaste anoche en mi casa.

Al principio Hermione no le dio importancia a la nueva voz, Más al ver que él no tardaba en girarse y mirar hacia quien acababa de hablar, para dejarla a ella allí plantada, sintió que algo en ella despertaba.

Miró hacía quien acababa de llegar y se encontró con una muchacha, sin duda mayor que ella, de ojos negros pero hermosos, de cabello negro, con un aspecto salvaje, más peinado y que le quedaba perfecto.

Vio como ella le sonreía de forma triste a este y como él cogía de sus manos el abrigo que le entregaba. Había tal expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Potter que la enfureció. Sin cortarse ni un poco este alargó su mano al rostro de ella y tras apartarle un mechón de su pelo, acarició su mejilla.

Tuvo que decir algo, pues la muchachita rió como tonta. Una risita irritante, más sin alegría en ella. De repente a la mente de Hermione llegó la frase al completo, y miró de arriba abajo a Harry.

Este sintió su mirada, porque rápidamente la miró a ella, lo vio abrir los labios sin duda para decir algo, más Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en la dichosa frase y en que Potter llevaba puesta la misma ropa que la noche anterior.

Su respiración comenzó a fallar, sintió una presión en el pecho que no podía explicar, necesitaba salir de esa casa, necesitaba dejar de ver a Potter y a esa despreciable mujerzuela.

El enfado la recorrió por completo y furiosa agarró la pulsera entre sus manos y se acercó hasta la feliz pareja. Pasó al lado de ambos decidida a no mostrar el dolor inexplicable que sentía y que la hacía desear gritar, llorar y sobre todo golpear a la mujer en su estúpida cara.

-Me temo que yo no pinto nada aquí. Espero le aproveche Milady, aquí tiene, sin duda usted se lo merece más. Aparentemente le ofreció y dio mucho.

Sin más se fue. Escuchó la voz de Potter tras ella, más no estaba dispuesta a que él viese que de sus ojos habían comenzado a salir lágrimas.

Sin pensar en Domian ni en nada, ni siquiera en lo que pensaría la gente al verla correr de esa manera por las calles, comenzó a correr deseosa de deshacerse de esa sensación ahogada y que amenazaba con consumirla.

Llegó hasta su casa, sumamente cansada y terriblemente destrozada, ¿qué le pasaba?, ¿Qué más le daba a ella todo eso?, ¿por qué demonios no podía dejar de imaginarse a esos dos besándose? Golpeó una de las paredes de su casa y deseosa de perderse en su recámara para poder llorar abrió la puerta de su casa de golpe.

Por poco y se cae, más se quedó helada cuando se encontró ante ella a Lord Draco Malfoy, acompañado de su padre, de su hermana Ginebra, y tras estos Lord Boot y Terry Boot.

-¿Lady Granger?

La voz preocupada de Lord Malfoy la hizo entender que no podía mostrarse así ante ellos, más deseó lanzarse a sus brazos para llorar. Aunque en ese lugar había otra persona mejor para ello, después de todo Lord Draco Malfoy era hermano de Potter. No necesitaba nada que le recordase a ese maldito despreciable.

-Espera Hermione no es…

Se quedó helada y se giró aún más sorprendida.

Allí estaba él, se encontraba terriblemente desastrado, era evidente que había corrido tras ella todo el camino. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, ¿Qué le pasaba?, y lo peor, acababa de llamarla por su nombre, y aunque sabía que estaban rodeados de personas indebidas, no podía dejar de escuchar su voz desesperada decir su nombre con suplica.

¿Cómo sería escucharlo de sus labios con otros tonos?, la imagen de la mujer que acababa de ver le golpeó de pleno, ¿cómo se llamaría ella?, ¿habría dicho su nombre con su voz cargada de deseo?

Perturbada y cada vez más deseosa de escapar de todo lo que sentía, Hermione corrió el trecho que le separaba de quien creía su salvación y se abrazó a él deseosa de escapar.

-¿Qué demonios, significa esto?

Se hubiese esperado una frase así cargada de furia de su futuro esposo, es decir de Lord Malfoy, más los labios que habían pronunciado la misma eran los de Potter.

-Harry Lady Hermione Granger es la nueva prometida del hijo de Lord Boot.

Esa declaración pillo de sorpresa no solo a ella sino a Potter, ambos a la vez dijeron:

-¿Qué?, ¿Pero y Draco?

Los presentes miraron hacía uno y otro completamente desconcertados ante tal sincronización, más fue Lord Draco Malfoy quien declaró:

-A mí me toca quedarme con las sobras que tú has desechado Harry.

Hermione miró a Draco y después a Potter, el cual miraba a su hermano mayor sin entender. Lord Malfoy hizo una mueca y caminó hasta situarse al lado de su hermana mayor y cogiendo a esta del brazo la hizo colocarse a su lado y declarar:

-Sí, ella será quien ocupe el título de Lady Malfoy.

Ginny se soltó del agarre de Draco y lo fulminó con la mirada, para seguidamente marcharse de allí furiosa. Por su parte Hermione sintió como alguien la cogía del mentón y la hacía girar su rostro.

Se encontró con los ojos azules de Terry Boot que la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro:

-Y voz, mi bella dama, sois ahora mi futura esposa. Por vuestro recibimiento he de suponer que no os desagrada la noticia.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa cargada de cierta malicia se formara en sus labios, más para Boot debía de parecer la sonrisa más cándida y enamorada que había visto, porque sonrió a su vez:

-Es todo un honor joven Boot.

Este llevo una de sus manos hacía las de ella y deposito un beso en la mano de ella, lo vio mirar de frente con una sonrisa de victoria reflejada en sus labios y ojos. Cuando ella siguió esa mirada se encontró con los ojos de Potter.

Apretó inconscientemente la mano de Boot y se mordió el labio inferior, ¿qué demonios acababa de hacer?

"_**Harry"**_

-Siento interrumpir. Harry venía a devolverte tú abrigo te lo dejaste anoche en mi casa.

Al escuchar la voz de Lady Tonks, Harry se sintió de repente sumamente preocupado, no se esperaba que ella se encontrase en pie después de todo lo que le había pasado la noche anterior.

Dejó a lady Hermione Granger y su nuevo berrinche estúpido y caminó hacia ella. La verdad es que se había sentido terriblemente herido al ver el motivo que había llevado a la muchacha a buscarlo. Quería devolverle la pulsera, estaba a punto de arrebatársela y decirle algo hiriente, más tendría que agradecerle después a Lady Tonks por su intervención.

Pues era consciente de que a veces decía cosas demasiado hirientes, y lo que iba a decir en esos momentos no era apropiado.

Se maldijo por solo pensarlo, ¿cómo s ele había ocurrido decirle que era un pago por los servicios prestados?

Cuando llegó al lado de Tonks declaró:

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, no recuerdo habértelo dicho anoche.

Ella hizo aparecer una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios:

-Aunque aparentemente no prestaba mucha atención a todo a mí alrededor debido a lo que sucedió, he crecido en un ambiente en que mi mente retiene hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Harry se sintió mal al escuchar esa declaración, cogió el abrigo que ella le ofrecía y susurró:

-¿Estás bien?, Considero que es mejor que te quedes recostada, al menos el día de hoy.

-No, yo no puedo quedarme encerrada pensando. Necesito salir y distraerme. Lord Black me dijo donde vivías, se ofreció a prestarme el carruaje, pero no creo que pueda acostumbrarme a esas cosas.

Sonrió ante el comentario de ella y al ver que no lo miraba a la cara alargó su mano hacía el rostro de ella, sin duda era mayor que él, más sin duda se llevarían muy bien. Cogió un mechón de su pelo y tras colocárselo declaró:

-Si me miras a la cara te juro que no te haré nada malo. Aún no conozco a nadie que haya muerto de eso.

Lo consiguió una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, una cargada de tristeza, más estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a sonreír con más alegría con el tiempo.

-No sabría yo que decirte Harry. Esos ojos tuyos podrían hacer estragos chico.

Ahora fue el turno de él de sonreír ante sus palabras. De repente sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo y recordó de súbito que no estaba solo en la sala, sino que Lady Hermione estaba allí. Se giró a mirarla y al ver como ella los miraba, se dispuso a hacer las presentaciones oportunas, sin embargo ella comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

Pensó que se presentaría y que ofrecería su amistad a Lady Tonks, cosa que después tendría que agradecerle. Ella se plantó delante de Nympadora y declaró:

-Me temo que yo no pinto nada aquí. Espero le aproveche Milady, aquí tiene, sin duda usted se lo merece más. Aparentemente le ofreció y dio mucho.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido ante las palabras de ella y más cuando la vio dirigirse a la puerta. Su enfado era tal que debió de dejar entreverlo en sus ojos, porque cuando dio un paso para seguirla Nympadora lo detuvo:

-¿Dónde vas?

-¿Dónde más?, A aclararle unas cuantas cosas a esa indeseable, no pienso tolerar que insulte a mis amigos en mí propia casa.

La risa de ella lo desconcertó e hizo que su enfado se esfumara de golpe, al menos con Lady Hermione:

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Se la regalaste tú?

Ella le mostró la pulsera y el gruñó furioso:

-Maldito el momento.

Declaró, ella volvió a sonreír y dijo:

-Esto es lo que más odio de los jovencitos Harry, no entendéis nada.

-¿Qué tengo que entender estar loca?

-Piensa un poco Harry, ¿Cómo entré yo aquí? :- Harry la miró sin entender y ella declaró: -Harry yo dije: -Siento interrumpir. Harry venía a devolverte tú abrigo, te lo dejaste anoche en mi casa. ¿Qué crees exactamente que pudo pensar ella?

Definitivamente no se enteraba de nada y lo peor es que la iba a perder.

-Harry, ella pensó que tú y yo, anoche pasamos la noche juntos.

-Es que pasamos la noche juntos. De todas formas a ella no tendría que importarle en lo más mínimo lo que….- Se calló unos momentos pensando bien en lo que acababa de decir y en la frase en concreto.

Se mordió el labio y miró a Tonks, terriblemente confundido y alarmado. Fue su turno de sentir que la respiración le faltaba, algo en él comenzó a atormentarlo.

-¿Acaso dices que ella pensó que…?

Ella asintió y él no pudo reprimir una maldición. Se soltó del agarre de ella y salió como un vendaval de la casa. Miró a su alrededor y reconoció a su caballo, eso quería decir que se había marchado andando.

¿Pero por dónde?

Lo mejor era ir a su casa y esperarla allí. Hecho a correr todo lo que pudo hacía la casa de esta, a dos calles de la misma la vio corriendo hacía su casa y no pudo evitar llamarla:

-Lady Granger.

Si ella lo escuchó lo ignoró por completo, se sintió impotente, tenía que alcanzarla, debía explicarle. Un maldito momento, ¿qué tenía que explicarle?, Ellos no tenían nada, ni siquiera le debía algo a los Granger ya no estaba comprometido con su hermana mayor.

Entonces, ¿por qué seguía corriendo y se sentía tan terriblemente mal?, ¿Por qué necesitaba explicarle la situación de Lady Tonks?, ¿Por qué sentía ese miedo en su interior?

Negó y corrió más al verla entrar en su casa, al menos ya no escaparía. Ella dejó la puerta de su casa abierta, maldita inconsciente ya le recriminaría eso más tarde.

Sin esperar y deseando así ganar los segundos que necesitaba que ella se detuviera para poder hablar, se adentró en la casa casi gritando:

-Espera Hermione no es…

Se quedó helado al encontrarse de frente y con los ojos avellana de su padre, ¿qué demonios pintaba este allí?, ¿Por qué había tenido que sonar su voz tan desesperada?

Disimuló una exclamación de sorpresa al ver que ella lo miraba horrorizada y con la cara cubierta de lágrimas, ¿qué había hecho?, se sintió destrozado por dentro. Algo en él se revolucionó al ver que por su culpa ella se encontraba en ese estado.

Iba a dar un paso para acercarse cuando ella volvió a correr y se lanzó a los brazos de uno de los que allí había. Harry se supuso que sería Draco, más al ver que este era más alto y que contaba con el cabello negro, Harry se tensó.

Era el maldito de Boot:

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta Harry de acababa de decir esa frase en voz alta, y mucho menos prestó atención al hecho de que su voz acababa de sonar demasiado furiosa.

-Harry Lady Hermione Granger es la nueva prometida del hijo de Lord Boot.

Esa declaración lo pilló de sorpresa, aunque no fue al único pues Lady Hermione se separó un poco del despreciable de Boot y ambos a la vez dijeron:

-¿Qué?, ¿Pero y Draco?

Los presentes miraron hacía uno y otro completamente desconcertados ante tal sincronización, pero a él le trajo sin cuidado, después se escudaría ante todos con que su enfado era debido solo a que pensó que ella traicionaba a su hermano, más fue Draco quien declaró:

-A mí me toca quedarme con las sobras que tú has desechado Harry.

Lady Hermione miró a Draco y después a él, que a su vez miraba a su hermano mayor sin entender. Draco hizo una mueca que dejaba en claro que no le gustaba el resultado de todo aquello y caminó hasta situarse al lado de Lady Ginebra Granger y cogiendo a esta del brazo la hizo colocarse a su lado y declarar:

-Sí, ella será quien ocupe el título de Lady Malfoy.

Lady Ginebra Granger se soltó del agarre de Draco y lo fulminó con la mirada, para seguidamente marcharse de allí furiosa.

-Y voz, mi bella dama, sois ahora mi futura esposa. Por vuestro recibimiento he de suponer que no os desagrada la noticia.

Esas palabras llamaron toda la atención de Harry, que al ver a ese despreciable con una de sus manos bajo la barbilla de la menor de las Granger, lo hizo desear golpearlo. Y el ver la sonrisa de idiota que ponía ella y las palabras que decía lo hizo enfurecer:

-Es todo un honor joven Boot.

Este llevo una de sus manos hacía las de ella y deposito un beso en la misma. Boot sin despegar aún sus labios de la mano de ella lo miró a él con una sonrisa reflejada en sus labios y un claro desafío en sus ojos.

Vio como ella apretaba la mano de él y él mismo apretó sus puños, debía controlar su enfado, debía tranquilizarse, no estaba dispuesto a quedar como un maldito idiota por culpa de ellos.

Quería guerra, muy bien él se la daría, más no sabían lo que acababan de empezar. Se iban a arrepentir ambos de querer jugar con él.

Sin más ni dar explicaciones ni nada, dejó de mirar los ojos achocolatados de Lady Hermione Granger y se marchó tal y como había llegado.

"_**Tom"**_

-Me temo que ha surgido un problema mi señor.

Como no, ¿qué demonios habían hecho esos despreciables mal ahora?, Miro a los tres indeseables que tenía delante y el más bajo y asqueroso de todos declaró:

-Ayer estábamos en mi despacho ultimando como ponernos en contacto a partir de ahora, y comentando sobre el trabajito que usted nos había encargado. Cuando la despreciable hija de mi mujer apareció por el lugar.

Lord Riddle lo miró de forma fría, más no dijo nada, este sin duda interpretó perfectamente su mirada:

-Lo lamento mi señor, pero escapó. No sabemos dónde se puede encontrar, aunque le dejamos un mensaje que no pudo eludir, sobre lo que le sucedería si hablaba de más.

Lord Riddle lo miró extrañado y uno de los otros declaró:

-Sí, hemos demostrado lo que le puede suceder, directamente en el cuerpo de su madre.

Definitivamente esos eran unos inútiles:

-¿Y dime Goyle, sabes con certeza si esa muchachita ha visto el cuerpo de su madre?

-Sin duda mi señor, pues su cuerpo ya no estaba esta mañana en la casa que ellas ocupaban.

Maldijo entre dientes, otro cadáver más rondando las calles, esperaba que esos idiotas no acabaran dejando un reguero de cadáveres innecesarios. Pero lo peor de todo era:

-¿Crabbe confío en no estar equivocado al declarar, que esa muchacha al ver el cuerpo de su madre, volvió al despacho de aquí vuestro jefe a implorar perdón y protección?

Crabbe y Goyle se miraron completamente temerosos y ambos negaron. Lord Riddle asintió, estaba claro que no.

-¿Tiene más familia esa despreciable criatura?

El jefe de los tres negó:

-Su verdadero padre era un miserable honrado que al verse en la banca rota había acabado suicidándose, dejando a madre e hija completamente solas y con varias deudas. En su momento yo le presté a la madre el dinero que necesitaba y ella me pagó en especias. No sé si me entiende, la hija era toda una joya, una pena que cuando la encuentre tenga que terminarla.

Al menos la encontrarían muerta o casi, si no tenía donde caerse muerta, entonces el rio sería una buena salida para ella. Habiendo perdido a sus padres y con semejante historia en su haber, esa muchachita no tardaría en aparecer, exactamente igual que su padre.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?, Confío en que tengas alguna forma de reconocerla si la ves en algún lugar.

-O sin duda mi señor, más es tan insignificante que algo me dice que ya estará en otro mundo.

Sin duda, más él tenía que asegurarse, no quería cabos sueltos llegado el momento.

-Nympadora Tonks es su nombre mi señor, pro la próxima vez que sepamos de ella será en los periódicos, informando de la muerte de una prostituta.

-¿Tenía algún vicio?

Quizás se perdiera en las bodegas del lugar.

-En eso no tendremos suerte, lo gastaba todo en su madre.

Asintió a sus palabras y después declaró:

-Bueno que sea la última vez que venís a verme. Yo mandaré a alguien a encontraros. Será fácil de reconocer.

Estaban por marcharse de allí cuando declaró:

-Y Not, por tú bien espero que sea cierto y esa muchachita aparezca como esperas.

No tardó en escuchar como todos abandonaban el despacho con suma prisa, él miró a su alrededor, no tenía ganas de ir a la cena de esa noche, Sin embargo estaba obligado a hacerlo. Después de todo se suponía que debía encontrar una esposa.

Llamó a su mayordomo y se preparó para marchar, lo único bueno es que no tendría que soportar la presencia de ninguno de sus enemigos.

Una vez acicalado y dispuesto para marchar, salió de su casa, era una noche fría, como las que a él le gustaban, le dijo a su cochero que no se preocupase, que iría andando. Después de todo el aire libre le haría más bien que mal.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de su destino, tuvo que forzar una sonrisa, al percatarse de que el joven Potter se encontraba en la misma acera que él. No obstante parecía no haberlo visto, acababa de salir de una tienda que debería de llevar horas cerrada, aunque conociendo a los ricos como él los conocía.

Lo más probable es que Potter llevase en esa tienda unas cuantas horas. Cuando el joven se giró, no lo hizo solo, una muchacha iba a su lado. Estaba claro que quien había comprado cosas era la chica.

Los seguía de cerca un criado de la casa Potter, que cargaba con todas las cosas que habían conseguido de las tiendas. Dirigió a la chica hasta su coche de forma galante, y ella respondió con sonrisas y palabras.

Se notaba que se llevaban bastante bien, eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño, ese muchacho solo debía fijarse en la Granger, ¿quién demonios era esa intrusa?, No podía negar que estaba muy bien la muchachita, más no podía interferir. Debía averiguar de quién se trataba para quitarla de en medio.

¿Acabaría de llegar a la ciudad?, ¿Una nueva rica?, averiguaría todo de ella y por supuesto inventaría toda clase de calumnias contra esta. Mancharía su nombre de tal modo que tendría que marcharse de la ciudad.

No podía consentir que algo se torciera, y ya debía de preocuparse de una maldita prostituta pordiosera, como para ahora también tener que preocuparse de una concubina adinerada.

Al ver que se alejaban en el coche de Potter, él salido de donde se escondía y siguió su camino.

"_**Remus"**_

Hacia bastante que Sirius no le pedía que fuese a cenar. Sin duda deseaba cotillear y enterarse de por qué no había solicitado la mano de la mayor de las Granger tal y como le había dicho que lo haría.

Más no estaba dispuesto a ser el centro de sus burlas. Ya se le ocurriría la forma de parar sus tonterías.

Espero tranquilamente a que la puerta fuese abierta y lo recibió como siempre Dean. Este lo hizo pasar a la sala donde Sirius se encontraba paseando de un lado a otro bastante alterado.

-Maldito niño, me va a matar un día de estos. No, antes acabo yo con él, ¿dónde se han metido?

Remus frunció el ceño ante el paseo desesperado de su amigo y declaró:

-¿Por qué de tan buen humor?

-Voy a matar al hijo menor de nuestro querido James.

Remus dejó salir un sonido de compresión, Harry había hecho algo. Y algo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo a Sirius. Pues Harry solo era hijo de James y no su amado ahijado cuando se enfadaba con él:

-¿Una copa?, Quizás eso te relaje un poco.

La mirada que le dedicó le hizo entender que no era el momento de eso:

-Bueno, venga suéltalo, ¿qué ha hecho ahora?

-¿Aparte de romper su compromiso con una de las Granger?, y ¿de aparecer en casa de los Granger como alma que lleva al demonio y casi tachar de fulana a la menor de ellas?

Remus miró a Sirius con una ceja alzada de incredulidad:

-Sí, como lo oyes. Bueno lo segundo no tanto así. Y tiene una pequeña excusa, esta se encontraba abrazando a Boot, claro que es su futuro esposo, pero Harry de esa no lo sabía. Él aún creía que el compromiso de Draco y ella estaba vigente.

-¿Y ya no?, ¿Qué me he perdido?

-Es el resultado de la estupidez de Ronald, Lord Granger declaró que no quería a tres de sus hijas casadas con los hijos de James. Maldito necio, no sabe ni lo que dice.

El caso es que Harry la noche anterior había roto su compromiso con Lady Ginebra Granger, al parecer de mutuo acuerdo. Y Boot declaró que solo si Lady Hermione Granger era para él, podría perdonar la ofensa recibida.

Claro está que lord Granger accedió. Draco no se lo tomó muy bien, por no decir fatal. Aunque no lo entiendo, Lady Ginebra Granger también es hermosa. Y para serte sincero me pega más esta para Draco que la otra. Pero en fin en gustos…

-Nadie puede mandar.

-Exacto. Bueno, menos mal que no estuve presente en semejante cena, porque si no mi noche hubiese sido completa.

Remus lo miró sin entender y cuando vio que Sirius se giraba y miraba un retrato que había colgado en la sala se extrañó.

En este estaban representados todos los niños de la familia Black, o mejor dicho cuando eran niños. Se encontraba Sirius, a su lado una de sus primas, la más querida para él.

Era la mayor de las tres hermanas. Andrómeda, Narcisa y Bellatrix. Mientras que las dos pequeñas, eran algo irascibles y manipuladoras, Andrómeda era todo lo contrario.

Más según creía ella había desaparecido después de una fuerte disputa con sus padres. Al otro lado de Sirius se encontraba su enfermizo hermano Regulus, el cual murió con doce años por una enfermedad de los pulmones.

Y de infiltrados, él Peter y James.

-¿Qué pasa Sirius?, ¿Acaso Bella está peor?

Sirius negó para después suspirar y cambiar su cara de nostalgia a una de furia contenida:

-Amigo, no sé qué está pasando. Pero se han cebado con mi familia.

-¿Qué…?

-Ayer apareció Andrómeda, después de tantos años sin saber de ella y aparece.

-Pero eso es realmente geni….

-Está muerta. Remus murió en mis brazos. Confundió a Harry con James y le pidió que cuidara de su única hija. Aunque eso nos lo solicito a los dos.

-¿Su única hija?, ¿Andrómeda tiene una hija?

Sirius asintió a su pregunta. Estaba por preguntar dónde estaba la chica, cuando apareció Harry terriblemente contento y declarando:

-Querido padrino, sé que deseas matarme, más antes de llevar esa injusta acción a cabo déjame mostrarte la razón de mi retraso. Antes de nada, he de decirte que no vale cambios de ninguna clase, esta señorita está pedida, para todas y cada una de las cenas de alta sociedad a las que asista.

No soy tonto y sé que seré la envidia de muchos.

Este hizo un guiño y seguidamente se puso de medio lado para ofrecer su mano.

Remus no pudo dejar de sonreír ante las palabras de Harry, ese chico no cambiaría nunca, aunque lo cierto es que sería imposible que fuese de otra manera y más teniendo en cuenta que contaba con la influencia de James y Sirius desde su nacimiento.

Una blanca mano cogió la de él y una risita surgió cuando Harry tiró de la dama para que apareciera al fin.

Remus tuvo que agarrar con fuerza la copa que tenía en su mano, y sin saber muy bien que hacer, se bebió el contenido de un trago. ¿Por qué demonios hacía ahora tanto calor en el lugar?

Miró a Sirius y vio que este sonreía ampliamente al ver a la joven, lo vio dar unos pasos hacía ella y decir algo. Más él no escuchaba los sonidos a su alrededor, ¿qué significaba eso?

¿Cómo había llegado esa muchacha a casa de Sirius?, es más, ¿qué significaba lo que había declarado Harry?, ¿Acaso la tenía de amante?

Eso no estaba bien, era muy joven para esas cosas, tendría que dejarle algunas cosas claras a Harry. Estaba claro que necesitaba menos tiempo con Sirius. Se dispuso a acercarse para dejar en claro su desaprobación ante tal descaro:

-Harry.

Su tono fue duro, para hacerle entender su enfado, más cuando Harry lo miró sonreía abiertamente:

-Ah estupendo Remus. Mira Nympadora, aquí tendremos una opinión imparcial. Así no podrás decir que es solo porque te apreciamos. Remus déjame que te presente a semejante belleza, que sin duda es la razón de que estés tan enfadado conmigo.

Sintió como Harry lo cogía del codo y tiraba de él, Sirius se apartó y se encontró de frente ante ella. Esta lo miró sorprendida. Estaba claro que no esperaba encontrárselo allí.

-Lady Nympadora Tonks, te presento a Lord Remus Lupin, es algo así como mí tío. No, más bien mi consciencia.

Ella miró un momento a Harry con una sonrisa y extendió su mano hacía Remus para declarar:

-Es todo un honor conocerlo caballero.- Después miró a Harry y con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa en sus rosados labios susurró: -¿Lo he hecho bien?

-Sin duda, el que se está comportando como idiota es aquí mi amigo. –Sintió como Sirius le daba una colleja en la nuca y lo miró con reproche, Sirius entrecerró los ojos y declaró: -¿Se puede saber qué problema tienes con mi sobrina?

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante esas palabras:

-¿Tú sobrina?, ¿Ella?, ¿De qué estás hablando? Pero si es una chica de la vida.

Sirius dio un paso para encararlo, más el golpe le vino de otros dos lados, Lady Tonks le cruzó la cara y quedó mirando a Harry quien le propino un buen puñetazo que lo hizo caer.

Sirius lo cogió de la chaqueta de su traje y lo levantó del suelo, caminó con él hasta la puerta de la sala y lo empujó al vestíbulo:

-Quiero que abandones ahora mismo esta casa. No te pienso consentir que trates a la hija de Andrómeda de esa forma.

Remus miró a uno y otro, mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por el labio. Sin duda Harry golpeaba fuerte:

-Yo…

-Fuera.

Remus miró una última vez hacía Lady Tonks, y se percató de que aunque la chica estaba realmente preciosa llevaba puesto un vestido completamente negro. Ella estaba de luto. Subió su mirada hacía su rostro y vio que por una de sus mejillas resbalaba una lágrima. Estaba a punto de encontrarse con sus ojos cuando Harry la tapo a su vista:

-No dejaré que la vuelvas a insultar Remus. Será mejor que te marches.

Era la primera vez que recibía la mirada de esos ojos verdes de una forma tan fulminante y reprochadora. De hecho era la única vez en su vida que había cometido tal estupidez e injusticia con alguien.

Suspiró cogió sus cosas y mientras Dean le abría la puerta y él se ponía las mismas miró a Sirius y declaró:

-Lo siento por tú perdida. Yo también apreciaba a Andrómeda. Perdona si es que te es posible lo que dije ahora, yo, bueno en otro momento te explicaré.

Sin más se marchó de allí sintiéndose como un miserable, ¿por qué había soltado tal estupidez?

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado.**_

_**Tengo una pregunta para vosotros:**_

_**¿CUÁL ES LA PAREJA APARTE DE HARRY Y HERMIONE, QUE MÁS OS LLAMA?**_

_**Bueno ya me diréis la respuesta Buybuy y hasta el próximo capítulo que espero sea mañana mismo.**_


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Ante todo aclarar que me confundí con dato de Luna Lovegood, descubrí ayer que no tiene los ojos azules tal y como yo creía, sino de un color grisáceo plateado. Por ello lo he tenido que cambiar. Si me es posible lo cambiaré en el resto de capítulos.**_

_**Y pido disculpas por los demás fics que tengo donde la puse con ojos azules, no sé porque pero siempre creí que eran azules.**_

_**Hoy no puedo contestar Reviews, pero espero que no os enfadéis, gracias a todos por leer y comentar:**_

_**Gracias NT de Lupin, belmi,Hanny, Zae, Maribel-chan por estar ahí y dejar comentarios.**_

_**ESTE CAPÍTULO SE LO DEDICO A ANDYPG y ELSY82.**_

_**Igual gracias a todos los que agregáis la historia a favoritos y a alertas, y a aquellos lectores silenciosos.**_

_**Dicho esto paso a desearos que disfrutéis del capítulo.**_

_**Capítulo 9:**_

Habían sido dos semanas de lo más extrañas, y más si tenía en cuenta el hecho de que se encontraba vestido de etiqueta rodeado de gente que lo miraba de arriba abajo, pues llevaba más de dos botellas de brandy bebidas él solo.

Solo la había besado una vez y de forma tan fría que cualquiera diría que ya eran marido y mujer. Le había negado el baile que debían tener, y ahora la había dejado sola durante toda la celebración.

Más ni por esas había conseguido herirla. Ella parecía tan feliz y tan llena de vida, daba a entender a todos y cada uno de los presentes que a pesar de la tosca actitud de él, era sin duda el día más feliz de su vida.

Miserable fuera ella y la estúpida boda que ese día había tenido lugar. Solo quedaban unos momentos para que todo ese teatro terminase y se encontrasen a solas en su casa.

Sí, porque ya tenían asignada una casa para ellos dos, lo único bueno de ese estúpido enlace era el dinero que iba a cobrar extra y que junto al contrato matrimonial había firmado los papeles que le brindaban su título y dinero.

En un principio y hasta que encontrasen alguien más, viviría con ellos la que había sido la niñera de todas las Granger desde que nació la mayor. Eso solo lo hacía adelantar cuanto antes la búsqueda de personal para su casa.

No pensaba tener a una aliada de esa arpía entre sus paredes. De eso ni hablar, ella desearía no haber aceptado nunca nada de todo aquello. Lo peor era que no se entendía a sí mismo.

Había jurado no tocarla y se sentía tan sumamente estúpido por ello, pues ahora quien perdía con eso era él mismo. Cuando la había visto caminar hacia él con ese vestido blanco y su hermosa sonrisa, se había sentido terriblemente tentado a sonreírle de vuelta.

Más nunca llevó esa acción a cabo, mientras los ojos de ella mostraban vivir en un sueño, los de él reflejaban frialdad y decepción. Esperaba que ya se estuviese arrepintiendo de todo aquello. Porque deseaba deshacerse de ese matrimonio cuanto antes.

Por lo pronto esa noche ella la pasaría completamente sola en la habitación que compartían ambos. Una sonrisa de lo más satisfactoria le cruzó la cara.

Sí, así empezaría su matrimonio.

Se terminó la nueva copa y algo mareado caminó hasta su mujerzuela, para después cogerla del brazo con brusquedad y declarar:

-Lamentándolo mucho, me temo que mi esposa y yo ya nos retiramos.

-¿Impaciente Weasley?

Escuchó que alguien le gritaba y él no pudo más que soltar una risa cargada de furia y declarar:

-Eso solo sería posible si la mujer que te asignan merece la pena. Pero aun así podría decirse que sí. Tengo una cita de lo más interesante esta noche.

Vio la cara furiosa de Lord Granger y que este se disponía a acercarse a él, más lo ignoró y tirando de una Luna que no dejaba de despedirse, salió del infierno que representaba la casa de Lord Granger.

-Al menos podrías haber esperado a que recogiese mi chal, me estoy muriendo de frío.

Él la miró de arriba abajo y al ver sus mejillas sonrosadas gruño furioso, no permitiría que jugara con él. Se quitó su propia chaqueta y se la tendió. Prefería morirse de frío que caer en la tentación de verla deseable.

Ella se lo agradeció y se envolvió en su chaqueta como si fuera un salvavidas. Al llegar a la casa que les habían comprado les esperaba la niñera, claro estaba que iba a preparar a Luna para una noche inolvidable.

Y lo sería, pues era la primera que dormiría completamente sola en una enorme cama, a la espera de que su marido regresase. Él fue a la sala y se sirvió otro brandy más. Esperaría el momento ideal.

Tomo una vez más la copa de un trago y soltó el baso en la mesa que allí había. No podía negar que la casa era bastante amplia y hermosa, perfecta para un matrimonio reciente.

Se dirigió a su recamara y comenzó a desvestirse, más antes eligió otro traje para ponerse. Una vez terminó de colocarse la chaqueta y solo le quedaba colocarse bien la corbata, la puerta que daba al baño se abrió.

Él se dispuso a no girarse para no verla. Más el espejo estaba justo enfrente de esa puerta y lo que vio lo hizo odiarla aún más. Ella vestía un conjunto negro que seguramente Lady Mcgonagall le había escogido. Traía su cabello rubio suelto y aun con la poca luz que había, podía apreciar el rojo intenso de sus mejillas.

Era la primera vez que se ponía una prenda de ese estilo, sin duda. Se tensó en cuestión de segundos y sintió como todo su cuerpo despertaba ante tal imagen. Por ello se quitó la corbata de un tirón y dejando de mirarla a través del espejo se la volvió a colocar.

Escuchó que ella caminaba, se imaginó que hacía la cama, más sintió su mano en uno de sus brazos y como se colocaba de frente a él. La vio llevar ambas manos hacía su corbata y lentamente se la anudó:

-Creo que así está perfecta. Espero pases una gran noche hoy.

Sin más ella se dirigió a su cama. La miro completamente perdido y la contemplo coger una copa y llenarla de champan para después coger un libro y sin taparse dejándole ver sus blancas y largas piernas estiradas en la cama se puso a leer.

Entrecerró los ojos al ver como se llevaba la copa a los labios y apartó la mirada de ella, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. Se dirigió a la puerta y se fue. Dio un portazo en la puerta, más grande de lo que debía, más el enfado y la presión que sentía entre sus piernas era desesperante.

Se alejó a paso rápido de su casa, sin ver que su mujer miraba a través de la ventana de la recamara de ambos.

Llegó al club donde lo esperaban algunos amigos y por supuesto alguna muchacha deseable. Se sentó entre todos ellos y esperó que el espectáculo comenzara. Más en su mente solo había una maldita imagen que lo estaba matando por dentro.

Una de las chicas se le acercó, una morena despampanante con una delantera envidiable, y una sonrisa en su rostro que lo hizo acercarla a él para besarla. Más no llegó a hacerlo.

Pues una rubia llamó su atención. Soltó a la morena que se quedó completamente congelada y sin pensar volvió a vaciar su copa y se aceró a la rubia que miraba hacía su mesa. Esta sonrió como una niña tonta, sus ojos no eran ni mucho menos grises plateados, sino de un color marrón oscuro, más su mente veía otra cosa.

Sin pensar la besó con furia, más cuando ella se aferró a él para dejarse hacer, Ronald Weasley maldijo para sus adentros. Ella no sabía ni mucho menos como su esposa.

Se dispuso a no pensar así e intentó dejarse llevar, más la imagen de ella en su cama lo golpeó con fuerza. Maldita fuera esa mujer y sus tonterías. Se separó de la rubia que se quejó por ser dejada a medias, y se machó del club.

Se dirigió a otro donde no hubiese nadie conocido y se dispuso a perderse en la bebida hasta que ya no pudiese pensar con nada de claridad.

-Ya estamos en su casa Lord Weasley.

-¿Sí?, Genial.

Definitivamente eso no estaba bien. Ni siquiera sabía la hora que era, solo sabía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que aun así solo veía a esa dichosa rubia de ojos plateados. Subió los tres escalones que lo separaban de la puerta de su casa y justo cuando iba a llamar la puerta se abrió sola.

Ante él se encontraba muy enfadada Lady Mcgonagall, más él la ignoró, esa le importaba bien poco. Subió a su recamara como pudo de manera bastante torpe, y sin duda haciendo bastante ruido, más no le importó.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y caminó hacía su cama, se dejaría caer en esta y dormiría, sin duda al día siguiente se sentiría mucho mejor. Se colocó en el lado derecho de la cama y justo cuando estaba por acostarse se encontró con que ahí estaba ella.

¿Hasta eso se lo iba a quitar?, alargó su mano hacía ella dispuesto a despertarla y a que le diera su lugar en la cama, cuando sintió que la tela que la cubría no era ni mucho menos la seda de las sabanas.

Esta era una tela más de traje que de sabanas, intentó enfocar bien la vista y se sorprendió al ver que lo que estaba tocando era la chaqueta que pertenecía a su traje de novio.

Apartó su mano de ahí completamente sorprendido y negando se dejó caer en el otro lado de la cama. Necesitaba dormir, necesitaba pensar, ¿Por qué demonios no se había tapado con las mantas?

Abrió la misma y cuando ya estaba para acostarse gruño enfadado al darse cuenta de que temblaba de frío. Lentamente y sin saber porque con cuidado la movió un poco para abrir la cama por ese lado. Una vez la hubo tapado, algo que le costó bastante porque no había forma de que soltara su chaqueta y él encima estaba más para otro mundo que para este, se dejó caer en su cama. Olvidándose por completo de taparse a él mismo.

"_**Luna"**_

Verlo marcharse ya era lo último que podía soportar de ese día, pero de todas formas, estaba dispuesta a que él no se percatase del daño que le ocasionaba todo lo que le estaba haciendo.

Se quedó un rato mirando a través de la ventana, viendo como él se alejaba a paso ligero de su casa, sin duda llegaba tarde a los brazos de alguna fulana. Se miró un momento y se mordió el labio con enfado e impotencia.

Se giró para quedar de frente al espejo, se miró en el mismo y no pudo aguantar más. Se había vestido como una maldita idiota para él, había hecho caso a Lady Mcgonagall, quien le había dicho que ningún hombre podría resistirse a sus encantos.

Se sentía la mujer más idiota de la faz de la tierra, ¿cómo demonios había podido quedar en semejante ridículo?, él ni siquiera se había inmutado. Sin duda estaba acostumbrado a cosas mucho mejores que ella.

Se había comprometido en un principio con Lavender Brown, ¿y si era ella su mujer ideal?, una chica, linda, de altura media, de ojos terriblemente azules, y que si se enamoraba era terriblemente obvia. Además de esa facilidad, para expresar sus sentimientos y de poner nombres absurdos a sus amados.

¿Qué demonios era eso?, ella no podría ser así nunca. Sus ojos eran de un color grisáceo plateado, ¿podía ser eso lo que no le gustaba a él de ella?

Negó, no podía seguir pensando así, debía hacer algo para llamar su atención así fuese lo último que hacía.

¿Pero qué?, suspiró algo cansada, miró al borde de la cama y vio la chaqueta de él, sin dudar se acercó, la cogió y se fue a la cama. Se envolvió en la misma y respiró su aroma. Una lágrima se le escapó de los ojos. Esa era su tan esperada noche de bodas.

No pudo evitar que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y recordó lo que Hermione le había dicho. Quizás sí que hubiese sido mejor no haberse casado con él. ¿Más era eso lo adecuado?, ¿Rendirse sin ni siquiera intentarlo?, no, no pararía hasta conseguir que él la amase y la desease con desesperación. Él podía hacerse el duro el tiempo que quisiese, más ella no era una rival fácil. Lucharía por su felicidad con él así fuese lo último que conseguiría.

Le demostraría a Ronald Weasley que no había mejor mujer que Luna Granger, ahora Weasley para llevar ese apellido.

Sonrió, mientras apretaba aún más la chaqueta contra su cuerpo, sí, el día siguiente sería diferente sin ninguna duda.

Se durmió con la creencia de que Ron al día siguiente se daría cuenta de lo que ella era. Cuando el sol la despertó, se encontró echada en el pecho de Ronald, el cual se encontraba destapado y con la ropa que se había puesto la noche anterior.

Se acercó un poco a él e intentando que no despertase depositó un suave beso en sus labios:

-Buenos días esposo mío.

Él no respondió tal y como esperaba, se estaba apartando de él, cuando un aroma la embargó, era una mezcla de brandy y algo más. Un olor a perfume suave pero persistente.

Se apartó de él furiosa, al final si había estado con otra. Se sintió terriblemente enfadada y a la vez desesperada y triste, ¿qué le daban esas mujeres?, ¿qué era lo que ella no sabía hacer?, ¿por qué no conseguía que la tomase en cuenta como antes de que se comprometieran?

Se alejó de él, y se dirigió al baño, no quería que viera que de nuevo salían lágrimas de sus ojos. Eso era peor de lo que se pensaba, de verdad había estado con otra en su noche de bodas. No creyó que lo fuese a hacer, no pensó que la odiase de ese modo.

Se desvistió enfadada y se dio un baño, ese día no podría verlo. Necesitaba desahogarse, ¿pero dónde?, accedería Lord Firenze verla ese día.

Ronald Weasley carecía del conocimiento de que ella practicaba esgrima y ni mucho menos sabía que era buena en el tiro al blanco. Más pensaba seguir guardando eso para ella, no pensaba decirle a donde solía ir o que solía hacer. Ella también podía hacerle creer que tenía algo con alguien aunque no fuese real.

Se limpió la cara cuando sintió que otra vez volvía a llorar y llamó a Lady Mcgonagall con una campanilla que allí había.

Esta no tardó en llegar y tras pedirle la ropa que deseaba, ella se fue a traérsela.

No tardó en salir ya arreglada y dirigirse a desayunar, una vez hecho eso, se dirigió a los establos y buscó a Purina. Ella no sería una mujer de las que después de casada, se quedaba en casa a la espera de que su amado esposo volviese o quisiese salir con ella.

Si su esposo no era como debía ser, ella tampoco lo sería. Se subió en Purina y sin más se alejó de su casa. Solo esperaba que Lord Firenze la recibiese de buen grado.

Al llegar a la casa se encontró con que estaba el carruaje de la familia Potter, ¿quién sería quien estaba en la casa de Lord Firenze?, ¿se enfadarían mucho con ella?

¿Y qué más le daba?, caminó y llamó a la puerta. Esta fue abierta enseguida y Dennis la dejó pasar.

-Lord Firenze me temo se encuentra algo ocupado en estos momentos.

-Solo deseo hablar con él sobre un asunto.

Dennis la miró de arriba abajo y ella no dijo nada, estaba claro que no venía solamente a hablar, al menos su ropa era lo que daba a entender.

-Enseguida vuelvo.

Luna esperó pacientemente, más quien la fue a buscar no fue ni mucho menos Dennis, sino Lord Sirius Black.

-Estimada Lady Weasley, no esperaba verla aquí. Más por la forma en la que viene vestida, es posible que pueda solicitar de usted un favor muy especial.

Luna lo miró sin entender, para percatarse después de la ropa que este portaba. Era un traje de esgrima, y dios, ¿Cuántas mujeres no desearían estar en su lugar en ese momento?, ¿De verdad alguien sería capaz de decirle NO, a ese Dios?

Tragó en seco terriblemente perturbada por la visión de este y asintió sin ser capaz de decir una sola palabra. Este sonrió y Luna deseó tener un solo lugar donde apoyarse.

Esas sonrisas suyas deberían estar prohibidas. Si bien estaba claro que ese hombre despertaba pasiones, Luna también estaba clara en otro punto, no lo querría de esposo. Dios, se moriría de celos a cada paso que él diera.

-Será todo un honor servirle de ayuda en algo.

-Estupendo. Acompáñeme Lady Weasley.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar y Luna se percató de que se dirigían a la sala de prácticas.

-La verdad es que nos sorprendimos cuando Dennis nos dijo que se encontraba aquí. Creía que Ronald era mucho más. Pero si vos estáis aquí a estas horas es porque mi sobrino postizo no rindió demasiado bien anoche. Deja que lo vea, me voy a divertir mucho con…

De repente Lord Black dejó de hablar, y Luna se percató de que la miraba de frente, se encontraban en mitad el pasillo, aún quedaba un tramo para llegar a la sala de práctica. Ella levantó su mirada hacía él extrañada de que se detuviera, y se quedó helada cuando vio la cara de él:

-¿Qué te ha hecho?

Luna negó sorprendida ante ese tono acusador, más él tan solo llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y restregó este debajo de uno de sus ojos. Luna llevó su mano hasta ese mismo lugar y sintió que se mojaba uno de sus dedos.

Estaba llorando. Una maldita vez más sus ojos habían dejado escapar una lágrima traicionera.

-No es nada Lord Black. Es solo que mi esposo ayer se encontraba demasiado cansado.

Él la miró durante un momento y después le susurró:

-Sabe dónde está la mansión Black, allí siempre encontrará un sitio donde hablar, o refugiarse si es lo que necesita, no lo olvide.

¿Por qué no se había enamorado perdidamente de ese hombre?, Porque era un mujeriego empedernido. ¿Podría ella haberlo hecho cambiar?, eso nunca lo sabría, pues nunca dejaría de querer a Lord Weasley por mucho que le doliese.

Siguieron el camino hasta la sala de práctica y escuchó una risa risueña que reconoció en el acto. El joven Potter se encontraba en la sala.

Seguida de la misma risa escuchó una queja, Luna no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en sus labios. El joven Potter le gustaba, era un chico alegre y la verdad era que le caía muy bien.

Ambos entraron en la sala:

-Aquí tenemos a nuestra damisela.

Luna se encontró siendo observada por Lord Firenze, que en lugar de su semblante serio de siempre, se encontraba con una mirada de desesperación. Con los ojos verdes jade de su ahora hermano Potter que brillaban cargados de diversión y con unos ojos negros que la miraban con curiosidad. Cosa que ella misma imitó, ¿quién era esa muchacha a la que no había visto anteriormente?

No, mentía, sí que la había visto una vez más, el día anterior acompañando al joven Potter a su boda.

-Luna, ¿qué tal todo?, Espero que el bruto de mi hermano no haya hecho ninguna estupidez aún. Dime, ¿sigue quedando comida en la despensa?

Luna no pudo evitar sonreír:

-Sí, aún hay.

Vio como el joven Potter fruncía el ceño y declaró:

-Eso es que aún sigue en la cama, sino sería imposible.

Lord Black y el joven Potter rompieron a reír, no sabía que su esposo amase la comida hasta ese punto. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, tendría que tener una entrevista privada con su ahora hermano.

Tras ese pensamiento no pudo dejar de mirar a la chica en el suelo, ambas intercambiaron una mirada y esta le sonrió de forma amable. Era sin duda mayor que ella, más era bastante guapa.

-Bueno es hora de hacer las presentaciones y de informarle a Lady Weasley para que es buena.

La voz de Lord Black la sacó de su escrutinio a la mujer, este caminó hasta situarse al lado de la misma y le ofreció una mano. Ella la cogió sin más, y se puso en pie ayudada por él.

-Le presento a mi sobrina Lady Nympadora Tonks. Ha venido para quedarse a vivir entre nosotros a partir de ahora. Ella es la nueva Lady Weasley. Luna.

La mujer sonrió e hizo una pequeña inclinación:

-Es un placer conocerla. Espero podamos ser grandes amigas.

Luna respondió a esa sonrisa y asintió:

-Sin ninguna duda Lady Tonks. Será todo un honor.

-Hechas las presentaciones, solo queda decir que si nos harías el favor de ayudar a Lady Tonks con su práctica de esgrima.

-¿Practicas esgrima?

La chica hizo una mueca y asintió, quien contesto a su pregunta fue el joven Potter que declaró:

-O eso intenta, siempre que consigue quedarse en pie más de ¿cuánto es tú record?

El joven Potter sonreía de medio lado, tenía el cabello completamente revuelto y en su mano derecha se encontraba un florete, sin duda él había sido su profesor.

-Por mí no habría ningún inconveniente, más creo que sería bueno que se lo solicitásemos a otra persona.

-¿Quién?

Quiso saber Lord Black.

-Verá yo, como muy bien puede informarle Lord Firenze aquí presente, no soy la mejor con el florete. Más mi hermana por otra parte.

-No tiene nada que ver aquí. Si quiere hacerlo usted bien, sino, no tengo inconveniente en ser yo quien la enseñe, tal y como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora. Sirius, ya te dije que me divierto bastante ayudando a Nympadora, no sé qué manía con que deje de hacerlo.

-Harry sé que te diviertes con esto, más pienso que ella necesita hacer otras amistades además de ti. Solo conoce a tú familia y ni siquiera a todos, yo quiero que tenga amigas como Lady Weasley aquí presente. Y estoy por apostar que ella también lo desea.

Lady Tonks miró a Harry con un extraño brillo en sus ojos y este tan solo suspiró para decir:

-Coincido en que Lady Luna Weasley sería la indicada, más ella parece reacia.

-No, para nada. Es solo que mi hermana es mejor. Pero si a Lady Tonks no le importa recibir clases de alguien no muy buena, no tendré ningún inconveniente.

Lady Tonks sonrió alegremente:

-Muchas gracias Lady Weasley.

-Bueno como sea, la clase de hoy ya está terminada, así que mañana las esperaré a ambas en mi casa. Lady Tonks, yo solo doy clases a damas los Martes y Jueves.

Ella asintió para después mirar al joven Potter y decir:

-¿Puedo ver cómo practicas?

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros:

-Si lo deseáis podéis quedaros ambas.

Luna no tardó en asentir, la verdad es que no deseaba marcharse de allí.

Sirius bufó para después decir:

-Déjate Harry, que la señorita aquí presente ya está casada, y mi sobrina, me temo que ya no la puedes encandilar más.

-Quién sabe.

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice y Lady Tonks se acercó a Luna y la cogió del brazo para tirar de ella. Las dos juntas se quedaron apoyadas al final de la sala para mirar desde esa posición como el joven Potter y Lord Firenze cambiaban sus armas por espadas.

Los dos se colocaron en posición.

-Estaba bellísima ayer Lady Weasley, me encantaría poder lucir así en alguna ocasión.

-Sin duda lo conseguirá. Por lo que veo va en buen camino con mi hermano político.

Ella la miró un momento para después soltar una risa divertida:

-Sin duda. Más Harry y yo, somos cómplices más que otra cosa.

¿Cómplices?, ¿A qué se referiría ella?

Luna y Lady Tonks se quedaron bastante tiempo viendo la práctica de espada de Harry, el cual parecía haberse olvidado de todo a su alrededor exceptuando de Lord Firenze y sus espadas.

Luna no podía dejar de notar que el chico aunque siempre alegre, también tenía su lado serio. Y baya lado. No podía disimular lo guapo que se veía con esa expresión concentrada y seria. Lord Black se situó al lado de ambas y declaró:

-Es peor que James. Ese chico tiene unas capacidades para todas las armas, que aun no entiendo por qué demonios no ha intentado ingresar en el ejército. Sin duda se haría un nombre que muchos recordarían.

Lady Tonks miró a Lord Black y declaró:

-Harry odia utilizar esas armas que tan bien se le dan, precisamente para el uso que fueron creadas. Él disfruta con ellas, sabiendo manejarlas y utilizándolas, más odia que lo desafíen en duelo precisamente porque no le gusta su uso.

Luna frunció el ceño un poco, era evidente que Lady Tonks conocía al joven Potter bastante, ¿cómo era posible que no estuviesen comprometidos?, Ver a esta hablar de él, era algo increíble.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?, Solo os conocéis desde hace dos semanas y media. Es imposible que en tan poco tiempo puedas saber tanto de él.

-Te dije que soy torpe en cuestión de ciertas cosas, pero en conocer a la gente soy toda una experta. Además, Harry se ha convertido en alguien muy importante.

-¿Tan importante como para casarte con él?

Sirius tenía un tono claro de esperanza, era evidente que deseaba ese enlace, más Lady Tonks soltó una risita:

-Lo siento tío, alguien más ocupa el corazón del galán. Yo soy solo una hermana mayor. Además alguien más me interesa a mí.

Le guiñó un ojo y Lord Black gruño por lo bajo:

-¿Quién es ese indeseable?, preséntamelo que ya me haré yo cargo de que cambies de opinión.

-Quizás algún día lo haga. Veremos a ver si eres o no capaz de hacer tal cosa.

Su sonrisa enigmática hizo que la curiosidad de Luna sobre esa muchacha se intensificara. Ella no podía ser mucho más mayor que su hermana Hanna, más sin duda había vivido mucho más que ella.

-Y así termina todo por hoy.

La voz del joven Potter los hizo a los tres mirar al frente, allí se encontraban Harry con su espada en el cuello de un Lord Firenze que respiraba agitadamente y tenía ambas manos abiertas en señal de rendición. Como último acto de perdida, Lord Firenze dejó caer su espada al suelo, la cual rebotó en el mismo, haciendo un sonio metálico al caer.

-Sin duda hoy se encontraba inspirado Lord Potter.

Este hizo un mohín torcido con sus labios y no dijo nada, mientras que escuchaba el chasquear de la lengua de Lady Tonks a su lado.

-No está de tan buen humor como nos hizo creer esta mañana.

Sentenció Lord Black y Lady Tonks tan solo dijo:

-Y solo yo sé el motivo.

Su voz cantarina hizo a Lord Black murmurar entre dientes.

Sin más ambos se acercaron hasta el ganador de la pelea:

-¿A casa entonces?

-¿No prefieres que te invite a comer algo?

Los ojos de Lady Tonks brillaron ante esa pregunta y asintió como niña pequeña, el joven Potter se giró a mirarla a ella y dijo:

-¿Te apetece acompañarnos o tal vez prefieres ir a comer con mi hermano?

-La verdad, es que me apetece bastante esa invitación.

-Pues no hay más que hablar, te alargaremos a tú casa, te cambias de ropa y nos vamos.

Tras despedirse de Lord Firenze y concertar una cita para el día siguiente, todos se fueron de allí. En el carruaje Lady Tonks de repente preguntó:

-Harry, ¿quién es la hermana de Lady Weasley?

Este pareció no escucharla, por lo que Luna respondió en su lugar:

-Soy la segunda mayor de cuatro hermanas. La mayor de todas es lady Hanna Granger, luego voy yo, después Lady Ginebra Granger y por último mi hermana más querida, Lady Hermione Granger.

Ella asintió, y tras fruncir un poco el ceño declaró:

-¿Y cuál se supone que es la que podría enseñarme de verdad a luchar con florete?

-La menor de todas, Hermione. Ella es increíble, tanto con el florete como con el tiro al blanco. Espero mañana poder presentártela. Estoy segura de que seréis grandes amigas.

Una risa se escuchó y Luna miró al joven Potter, este parecía divertido con algo:

-¿Harry?

-De seguro os llevaréis de maravilla, espera a que llegue mañana.

Luna pudo apreciar un toque sarcástico en sus palabras y eso la enfadó, ¿qué se supone significaba eso?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Recuerdas la mañana después de conocernos?

Lady Tonks asintió a esa frase y él tan solo señalo su muñeca para decir:

-Bien, no creo que necesites más explicaciones.

Lady Tonks, miró su muñeca y abrió al máximo los ojos, Luna hizo un tanto de lo mismo al mirar la muñeca de Lady Tonks, donde descansaba una pulsera idéntica a la que Hermione tenía.

-¿En serio?

Harry solo asintió y Lady Tonks clavó su mirada en Luna, ahora parecía examinarla hasta en el más mínimo detalle:

-La verdad es que tienen un aire. Aunque ella parece más una señorita.

Ya no dijeron nada más en todo el resto del trayecto, y Luna no podía dejar de pensar que algo se le escapaba en todo eso. ¿Por qué ella poseía una pulsera idéntica a la que Hermione tenía?

"_**Hermione"**_

La boda de Luna había sido preciosa, exceptuando la cara de maldito amargado del ahora Lord Ronald Weasley. Cómo deseaba que Luna le diese un buen golpe a ese imbécil que no sabía apreciarla.

Lo único malo de la boda, había sido volver a ver al joven Potter, el cual iba acompañado ni más ni menos que de la mujerzuela esa. No sabía que le sucedía con ella, más aunque nunca había juzgado a nadie a primera vista, aggggh a ella no la podía ni ver.

Llevaba dos días sin saber nada de Luna, el día anterior le fue imposible de encontrar durante todo el día, esperaba que no se olvidase de sus clases de esgrima, ahora que se había casado.

Si lo hacía sería otra cosa más que recriminarle a Lord Weasley. Terminó de arreglarse y se llevó una mano hacía la muñeca, donde descansaba una pulsera fina, más no tenía nada que ver con la que antes poseía.

¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida referente a ese aspecto?, le encantaba esa dichosa joya, era tan fina y a la vez tan sumamente hermosa. Y encima le ayudaba horrores a tranquilizarse e incluso a escapar. Pero también la atormentaba, esa piedra verde la hacía temblar, de solo pensar en el dueño de ese color.

Suspiró, ya estaba hecho, y ahora solo le quedaba lamentar la pérdida y quedarse con ese triste sucedáneo que el joven Terry Boot le había entregado. Le resultó sumamente extraño que él notase al día siguiente que la pulsera ya no estaba.

Ella le dijo que la había extraviado y al día siguiente él colocó una nueva en su muñeca.

Sonrió al recordar ese gesto, no podía negar que ese joven era todo lo que podía desear, y un poco más, ¿cuánto tardaría en meter la pata y pedirle matrimonio?

En cuanto hiciera eso todo se iría al traste, pues ella no estaba dispuesta a casarse aún, y él por el contrario parecía sumamente deseoso de ello.

Se dirigió a la puerta y tras ver el día frío que hacía no dudo en pedir el carruaje, se dirigió a casa de Lord Firenze y una vez allí Dennis la recibió, informándola de que las señoritas y Lord Firenze la estaban esperando en la sala.

¿Las señoritas?, ¿quién además de Luna podía estar allí? Camino tras Dennis y este le abrió la puerta para que pasara. Lord Firenze al verla sonrió, parecía recibir a su salvación. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía Lord Firenze se acercó hasta ella:

-Lady Granger, gracias a todos los cielos. Pensé que hoy ya no vendría. Pero no es el caso y no sabe cómo se lo agradezco.

No pudo evitarlo, sonrió como tonta, era la primera vez que su profesor daba a entender que estaba feliz de darle clases.

-Nunca podría dejar la esgrima Lord Firenze.

-No te creas, yo mismo estoy dispuesto a dejarla en estos momentos, no sabía que enseñar podía ser tan…

No terminó la frase y tan solo se giró para mirar a sus espaldas. Allí se encontraba su hermana Luna acompañada de otra muchacha más:

-Ven que te presente a vuestra nueva compañera de prácticas.

Lord Firenze comenzó a caminar y ella lo siguió de cerca, cuando estuvieron al lado de ellas, Hermione, miró al fin hacía la mujer que a partir de ese momento sería una más entre ellas.

Se quedó completamente estática en el lugar, ¿qué demonios significaba eso? Ante ella con una sonrisa de niña traviesa, y un brillo de diversión se encontraba la misma mujer que había conocido en casa del joven Potter.

La que había pasado la noche con él. Recordar eso la hizo enfurecer, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

-Le presento a Lady Nympadora Tonks.

¿Nympadora?, ¿qué clase de ridículo nombre era ese?, Aunque viéndola bien le iba de maravilla. Cualquier nombre era bueno para una mujerzuela como aquella:

-Es la sobrina de Lord Black, a partir de ahora vivirá entre nosotros. Creo y espero no equivocarme que en la reunión de hoy se dará a conocer.

Hermione paró todo pensamiento posible en su mente, para tan solo pensar en la presentación que le acababan de hacer, sobrina de Lord Black, el padrino del joven Potter. Se sintió tremendamente pequeña e insignificante al lado de ella. ¿Cómo iba a poder competir contra años de amistad? Seguramente ella era la que ocupaba los pensamientos del joven desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Si sería tonta, él le daba una pulsera y un maldito beso y ella no paraba de pensar en él. ¿Por qué la había besado en la maldita torre?

Algo debió de delatar lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior porque tanto Lord Firenze como su hermana Luna la miraron y dijeron:

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Se encuentra bien Lady Granger?

Hermione intentó respirar hondo para contestar, más quien lo hizo fue Lady Tonks:

-Tan solo se acaba de dar cuenta que hay cosas que no puede vencer.

Lord Firenze miró a Lady Tonks, a la par que Luna también lo hacía. Ella se compuso tras esas palabras y formó una sonrisa en su rostro:

-No hay nada que yo no pueda sobrepasar.

Lady Tonks tan solo sonrió aún más, era como si hubiese conseguido lo que deseaba y eso la enfadó. ¿Quién se creía que era?

-Hechas todas las presentaciones pasaremos a lo que necesito pedirle Lady Granger. Es preciso que tú seas a partir de hoy quien enseñe a Lady Tonks el arte de la esgrima.

Eso la pilló de sorpresa, más todo en ella gritó de alegría, ¿así que existía algo en lo que ella no la ganaba? No lo dudo ni dos segundos, se iba a divertir:

-Será todo un honor Lord Firenze.

-Le aviso de que no será una tarea fácil, esta chica parece haber nacido con dos pies izquierdos. No es por ofenderla Lady Tonks.

Ella hizo un gesto de descarte con su mano y negó, para después sonreír y declarar:

-Es algo de lo que soy muy consciente desde niña. Harry opina que es parte de mi encanto.

Y le guiñó un ojo a su hermana Luna de forma divertida. Luna correspondió a su sonrisa y eso enfadó a Hermione, ¿acaso su hermana simpatizaba con esa mujerzuela?

Después de ese intercambio de palabras, Hermione, se percató de que había dicho que a Harry ese defecto le parecía adorable.

Se guardó un gruñido para sus adentros y esperó a que Lord Firenze diera la orden debida para empezar a practicar.

"_**Firenze"**_

Si alguien entendía algo, que hicieran el favor de explicárselo. Desde que había dado la orden de empezar, la joven Lady Tonks, había cambiado radicalmente.

¿Qué pasaba con esas dos muchachas?, Ambas habían empezado una lucha de floretes increíble. Y lo más raro de todo era que Lady Tonks no había tropezado ni una sola vez aún.

¿Por qué esa rivalidad entre ellas?, Si no fuera porque sabía que Lady Tonks nunca antes había practicado esgrima, juraría que era una experta. Más se le notaba que aunque no era de esgrima, tenía sus sentidos bien desarrollados. La joven Granger no conseguía tocarla.

Lady Tonks, parecía hecha para ello, su forma de moverse era el de una pantera, suave, sigilosa pero letal llegado el momento. Si esa chica profundizaba en su problema de pies sin duda podría ser peligrosa.

Estaba completamente hechizado con la lucha de ambas que se había olvidado por completo de su otra alumna, la cual al igual que él miraba sin entender:

-¿Esa es Lady Tonks?, ¿La que hace un rato no era capaz de andar sin tropezar con sus propios pies?

-Eso parece. Ya entiendo porque el joven Potter quería ese puesto.

-¿Ah sí?

Él asintió.

-El joven Potter sabe ver donde hay buen material, aunque este cuente con algún defecto. A pesar de que parece que ahora ese defecto no está presente. Lady Tonks, se ha transformado en otra al llegar su hermana menor. ¿Sabe si hay algo entre ellas?

Miró a Lady Weasley y esta negó algo perdida, más él pudo apreciar un brillo en sus plateados ojos, si bien no le mentía, tampoco se lo decía todo.

-¿Me acompaña a tomar una taza de té?, Algo me dice que esto va para largo.

Él se encogió de hombros y asintió, después de todo no creía poder hacer mucho con esas dos.

-Tocada.

La voz de Lady Granger sonó triunfante, y justo en ese momento se escuchó un golpe. Lady Weasley y él se giraron a mirar a ambas chicas y se encontraron con Lady Tonks en el suelo y con Lady Granger mirándola desde arriba.

De un momento a otro la risa de Lady Granger se hizo escuchar en el lugar, Luna dio un paso para acercarse a Lady Tonks, más alguien más pasó rápido hasta ella.

¿De dónde había salido el joven Potter?

Se giró a mirar hacia atrás y se encontró con que Dennis se encontraba en la puerta. Eso solo podía significar que acababa de llegar.

-¿Qué le pasa?

La voz del joven Potter le hizo mirar hacia donde se encontraban los tres, él estaba al lado de Lady Tonks, la estaba ayudando a levantarse.

-No es nada Harry, ya sabes que soy un desastre. No culpes a Lady Granger, tropecé conmigo misma en el último momento.

-Sin duda. Lord Firenze creo que dejé bien claro que no quería que ella tuviese nada que ver con Nympadora.

-¿Qué te has creído?

Lady Granger se deshizo de su máscara y la dejó caer. Lord Firenze apreció el enfado en la mirada de ella. El joven Potter la encaró y Lord Firenze se temió lo que allí podía suceder.

-¿Qué más?, Es claro que estabas disfrutando humillándola.

-¿Cómo te atreves maldito im…?

-Creo que deberíamos calmarnos un poco todos. Joven Potter yo creo…

-Al cuerno lo que usted crea.

-No se meta en esto Lord Firenze.

Luna y Lady Tonks lo miraron completamente sorprendidas y él solo pudo mirar a ambos con sumo enfado.

"_**Harry"**_

Hacía bastante tiempo que no la veía, más verla riéndose de Lady Tonks, no le agradó en lo más mínimo. ¿Quién se creía que era para reírse de los problemas ajenos?, No podía creer que hubiese juzgado tan mal a una persona. Él creía que si Lady Granger conocía a Tonks, acabaría por ayudarla.

Más quería ver por sí mismo si era así, y menos mal que había ido porque si no podría haberse burlado de ella aún más.

Al ver a Tonks en el suelo corrió a ayudarla, no se esperaba que Lady Granger rompiera a reír en lugar de ofrecerle ayuda. Se sintió estúpido y totalmente idiota, creyó que podría contar con ella.

Se rió de él mismo, nunca podría tener nada que ver con una persona que era así, que juzgaba a las personas de una manera tan poco acertada y lo peor que se reía de sus defectos de forma tan descarada.

-¿Qué le pasa?

Su voz sonó más furiosa de lo que él se esperaba, ¿por qué estaba tan sumamente enfadado?, ¿Acaso era porque ella lo había decepcionado de esa manera?

Se agachó hasta situarse a la altura de Tonks, y cogiendo una de sus manos la ayudó aponerse en pie.

-No es nada Harry, ya sabes que soy un desastre. No culpes a Lady Granger, tropecé conmigo misma en el último momento.

-Sin duda. Lord Firenze creo que dejé bien claro que no quería que ella tuviese nada que ver con Nympadora.

-¿Qué te has creído?

Lady Granger se deshizo de su máscara y la dejó caer. No dudo un momento en mirarla de frente, se encontró con que los ojos de ella brillaban de enfado. Parecía desear estrangularlo, deseo que él mismo compartía.

-¿Qué más?, Es claro que estabas disfrutando humillándola.

-¿Cómo te atreves maldito im…?

La voz de Lord Firenze interrumpió lo que Lady Granger estaba por decir, más él sabía muy bien que era.

-Creo que deberíamos calmarnos un poco todos. Joven Potter yo creo…

Sin pensar en que se encontraba en casa de este, y que muy bien podía echarlo para no regresar, respondió furioso y deseoso de decirle unas cuantas cosas a esa niñita que lo había tenido todo y se creía capaz de poder reírse de los demás.

-Al cuerno lo que usted crea.

-No se meta en esto Lord Firenze.

Ella parecía igual de dispuesta que él a dejar las cosas claras, perfecto, estaba cansado de tantas tonterías y no dejaría que ella se riera de Tonks nunca más y mucho menos, que la volviese a insultar como lo hizo el día que la conoció.

-Mire estoy cansado de usted y sus tonterías. No consentiré que se ría de ella y mucho menos que la insulte tal y como lo hizo la otra tarde en mí casa.

-Yo no hice tal cosa. Solo me marché. Era evidente que sobraba en el lugar, era claro que debían hablar después de pasar la noche juntos.

Harry la miró furioso, mientras a sus oídos llegaba la voz de Lady Weasley al dejar salir una exclamación de sorpresa y una risa divertida de Lady Tonks. Iba a contestarle cuando Tonks declaró:

-Claro que pasamos la noche juntos. Él me acompañó a casa de mi tío, nos encontramos en la calle yo viajaba con mi madre la cual estaba muy enferma. Pero la misma noche que llegamos a la ciudad ella murió en brazos de Sirius.

Harry se quedó conmigo mientras yo intentaba dormir, cosa casi imposible debido al dolor de la pérdida. Más él no me abandonó tal y como yo se lo solicite.

Lady Granger pareció perder todo el color de su cuerpo y de un momento a otro enrojeció furiosamente. Miró primero a Tonks, para después mirarlo a él. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella parecía sumamente mortificada.

-Yo, yo no sabía nada de esto. Le pido mis más sinceras disculpas Lady Tonks, yo reaccione de forma estúpida y sin pensar. No entiendo que me sucedió.

-O pero yo sí que lo sé.

La risa de ella hizo que Lady Granger la mirara sin entender. Él iba a decir algo cuando Tonks lo agarró con fuerza del brazo y le pellizcó. Enfadado la miró y esta negó de forma casi imperceptible:

-Creo que lo mejor es dejar todo este malentendido en el pasado. Quizás sería bueno empezar desde el principio. Mi nombre es Lady Nympadora Tonks, hija de Andrómeda Tonks. Soy sobrina de Lord Sirius Black. Es un gusto conocerla.

Lady Granger miró primero a esta que sonreía como si nada hubiese sucedido y después a él. Estaba seguro de que lo que le estaba diciendo era que para él ese tema no estaba zanjado, más ella pareció ignorarlo y declaró:

-El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Lady Hermione Granger, soy hija de Lord y Lady Granger, y hermana de Lady Luna Weasley.

Hizo una pequeña inclinación que Lady Tonks imitó. Y para enfado de él ambas sonrieron como si nada hubiese pasado allí.

-Es buena en la esgrima. No me creo que sea tan torpe como ellos dicen.

-Puede creerlos, más si el desafío merece la pena, parezco otra.

-¿Y acaso lo merecía?

Lady Tonks formó una sonrisa en su rostro y Harry sintió como apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y lo apretaba un poco contra ella:

-Dímelo tú querida. ¿Luchas siempre así o solo en esta ocasión?

Harry apreció que Lady Granger se tensó un poco para después decir:

-Siempre lucho enserio. Más he de concordar con usted en que si el desafío es bueno, me esmero aún más.

-Y ni que decir si encima el premio es deseado por ambos contrincantes.

-¿Quiere eso decir que he ganado?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lady Granger era de total seguridad en sí misma, y Harry tuvo que apartar la mirada de ella. ¿Cómo podía seguir afectándole tanto ver sus labios?

Hacía ya dos semanas y dos días que no la veía, y casi tres, que no probaba esos labios. ¿Por qué demonios recordaba ahora eso?, Se enfadó consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que conocía exactamente la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba sin prestarle atención. A pesar de que el día de la boda de Ronald, no pudo evitar mirarla durante un buen rato. Más fue capaz de resistirse a hablar con ella.

-Bueno en esta ocasión sí.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Conoce a Lord Albus Dumbledore?

Lady Granger no pudo evitar soltar una risa alegre, para después mirar a Lady Tonks y declarar:

-Es mi muy querido abuelo. ¿Por qué preguntáis?

-Verá, mi tío me dijo que mañana en la noche celebrará un baile. Pues bien, podría decirse que acaba de ganar las dos primeras piezas del mismo.

Sin más Lady Tonks se giró y tirando de él se marchó de allí. Cuando pasaron cerca de Lord Firenze este los miró a uno y otro y Harry sintió la gran necesidad de susurrar:

-Lo lamento mucho. Espero pueda disculparme por lo de hoy.

Sin más ambos abandonaron la casa.

-¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Lo cierto es que Harry se había perdido en mitad de la conversación de ambas chicas.

Nympadora le sonrió de medio lado y declaró:

-Mañana en la noche lo sabrás. Por cierto Lady Hermione Granger me agrada mucho.

Le guiñó un ojo y sin más se subió al carruaje en el que había llegado él hacía cosa de un rato. Desde que conocía a Tonks, había tenido que hacer más uso de él, quizás esa noche pudiera ir montando a Azabache.

Al pensar en el caballo frunció el ceño, pues su padre le había prohibido montarlo durante un buen tiempo por comprarlo sin decirle nada. Sonrió de medio lado, él no era de acatar órdenes.

Esa noche iría a la reunión montando en Azabache.

"_**Hermione"**_

¿Qué será?, esa era la pregunta que surcaba la mente de ella sin parar. Desde que sabía que Lady Tonks, era la sobrina de Lord Sirius Black, los nervios no la abandonaban. ¿Estarían juntos en ese momento?

Se encontraba en el carruaje que los llevaba a casa de Lord Boot, donde había una reunión, ese día sería una simple cena, acompañada de un rato tranquilo. Más al día siguiente su abuelo había planeado un baile a gran escala.

Cuando ella le había preguntado que si la familia Potter también estaría en su fiesta. Este había dado su sí, aclarando además, que le agradaba mucho esa familia, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado.

Aunque también era cierto que decía que uno de sus integrantes lo hacía salir de sus casillas. No había querido aclararle ese punto en especial, más le había aclarado que le agradaba que el enlace de su hermana Ginny hubiese sido cambiado. Y le había asegurado que le agradaba mucho el joven Boot.

Y a pesar de que ella era consciente de que su nerviosismo debía deberse a que iba a casa de su prometido a cenar, toda ella deseaba que cuando llegase ya estuviese allí la familia Potter al completo.

¿Qué locura era la que la estaba sobrecogiendo?, el carruaje se detuvo en la puerta de la casa de los Boot, la cual se encontraba en la otra punta de la ciudad. Al abrirle la puerta del mismo uno de los criados le ofreció la mano para bajar.

No obstante estaba tan nerviosa que en el último escalón que debía subir tropezó y estuvo a punto de conocer el suelo desde una perspectiva para nada elegante.

Sin embargo una mano la sujetó a tiempo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Rápidamente se apartó, ¿qué le pasaba?, ¿por qué se sentía así?, a su lado y cogiendo con fuerza su brazo se encontraba Lord Potter. Más justo enfrente de ella estaba el joven Potter y del brazo de él estaba Lady Tonks.

Ambos la estaban mirando y ella se sintió enrojecer, ¿por qué tenían que verla hacer el ridículo de esa forma?

-Vaya, al parecer Nympadora no eres la única con dos pies izquierdos.

No lo pudo evitar, miró hacia él furiosa, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de humillarla. Sus ojos verdes la miraban, pero no había diversión ni regocijo después de haber dicho esa frase. Al contrario parecía enfadado por decirlo.

¿Por qué?

Lady Tonks lo hizo girar y alejarse de ella, más con ese gesto hizo que ella pudiera ver la pulsera que adornaba la muñeca de Lady Tonks.

Se soltó con furia del agarre de Lord Potter y se adentró en la casa sin más. La recibió como era de esperar el joven Boot. Y ella no pudo más que acercarse a él con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras que decía:

-Mucho gusto verlo de nuevo joven Boot.

Este recibió su mano y la beso, para seguidamente fijar sus ojos azules en la muñeca de ella y sonreír.

-Veo con agrado que lleva la pulsera que yo le regalé.

Ella sonrió al ver que el joven Potter la miraba de reojo y declaró:

-Es todo un honor portar una joya tan distinguida.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala y se les sentó en sus respectivos asientos. La cena fue de lo más incómoda para ella. No pudo evitar sentirse observada durante todo el tiempo. Y sabía sin necesidad de mirar para comprobarlo que quien la fulminaba con la mirada era el joven Potter.

Y aunque debería de saber que no era bueno, se sentí terriblemente bien, y a la par humillada. ¿Cómo había permitido que Lady Tonks portase lo que era de ella?, Había tenido tantas ganas de arrebatarle la pulsera a ella de su muñeca cuando la vio, que seguidamente había deseado tener cerca al joven Boot.

Tras terminar de cenar se invitó a todos a pasar a la sala de al lado, donde unas mesas de juego se encontraban dispuestas, su padre, Lord Boot y Lord Potter no tardaron en sentarse a una sola mesa de cartas. Sus hermanas exceptuando la recién nombrada Lady Weasley, se sentaron en otra mesa.

Y los hijos de los Potter exceptuando el joven Potter, se sentaron en otra mesa junto a su hermana Luna.

Lady Potter, su madre y Lady Boot, estaban apartadas hablando entre ellas y tomando una taza de té. Ella se apoyó en una de las columnas del lugar, mientras veía como ida a su futuro esposo hablando con Lady Tonks y su tío Lord Black.

Extrañada, buscó con la mirada a Lord Lupin, más se sorprendió al no encontrarlo en ningún lado, es más, ¿dónde estaba?, no había asistido a la cena, ¿iría al día siguiente al baile de su abuelo?

Estaba tan distraída pensando en ese caballero en cuestión, que casi suelta un grito cuando sintió que alguien cogía su mano derecha, la cual estaba entre la pared y la columna en la que estaba apoyada.

-No podéis llevar un regalo de cumpleaños, peo bien que podéis portar esa alhaja barata.

Una vez más se recriminó el hecho de saber que era él antes de que le hablara. No debería resultarle tan familiar su roce, y lo peor no debería corresponderlo y desearlo.

Sin pensar apretó el agarre de él y respondió:

-Ese regalo era mucho más. Me temo joven Potter que no podía permitir que especularan sobre mí. Ese presente podía significar muchas cosas.

-No es cierto y lo sabéis. No obstante, la nueva dueña parece valorarla como lo merece.

-Es cierto, no tardó en encontrar quien la quisiese así que no sé por qué me recrimina nada.

-Le recuerdo Lady Granger que usted misma se la entregó. Nympadora la lleva porque fue un regalo suyo.

Ella iba a contestar cuando el joven Boot se le acercó.

Inconscientemente y cuando sintió que él se iba a alejar entrelazó sus dedos con los de él impidiendo que este pudiera irse. No sabía si el joven Potter podía ser visto por el joven Boot. Más no deseaba que la dejara.

-Os veo algo cansada Lady Granger.

-Sí, pero no es nada.

-Me dijo su madre que hoy se había ido de paseo. La estuve esperando un buen rato en su casa, pero al ver que no llegaba me marché.

-Lo lamento, no sabía que iba a visitarme en la mañana, ¿acaso me lo había dicho?

-La verdad es que sí. Más no importa.

No le fue difícil escuchar la risita alegre que el joven Potter no pudo evitar dejar salir al escuchar la respuesta de este. Y ella se sintió algo nerviosa, apretó un poco su mano y este cayó.

-¿Y qué deseabais Joven Boot?

Él la miró y al cabo de un momento respondió:

-Es sobre el baile que Lord Albus Dumbledore dará mañana en la noche. Lo cierto es que quería asegurarme de que usted bailaría las dos primeras piezas conmigo.

Ella sintió que todo la abandonaba, sintió que la boca se le secaba y sin saber por qué deseaba llorar de impotencia. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella?, Se había olvidado por completo de que ella estaba prometida con el joven Boot y de que como tal, él tenía derecho a sus dos primeros bailes en la fiesta de su abuelo.

Ella y Lady Tonks tendrían que buscar otro premio.

De repente sintió que el agarre del joven Potter a su mano fue un poco más fuerte y escuchó en un susurro que le decía:

-Estad tranquila. Suelo ganar siempre.

Ella no entendió esa frase más lo que sí sintió fue como este alargaba su mano y depositaba un beso en su mano. Seguidamente la soltó más en lugar de sentirse nerviosa y ansiosa, se sentía segura, como si nada pudiese impedir que bailase con el joven Potter al día siguiente.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, y el joven Boot la imitó:

-Es eso un sí.

-Nunca podría negaros nada.

"_**Harry"**_

No sabía a qué se debía el nerviosismo de Lady Granger cuando este le había pedido que bailase con él las dos primeras piezas. Era su deber aceptar esa invitación, más como le había brindado un momento histórico y realmente gratificante al decirle a este que ni siquiera se había acordado que había quedado en verse con él en la mañana, estaba dispuesto a hacerle un favor.

Buscó con la mirada a su hermano Draco y cuando lo vio frunció el ceño. Se encontraba mirando a Lady Ginebra Granger con cara de pocos amigos, no obstante ese no era momento de hablar con él y hacerle algunas preguntas.

Sonrió con malicia y caminó hasta este. Una vez estuvo a su lado susurró:

-¿Qué me dices?

-Sea lo que sea estoy contigo.

Él sonrió aún más:

-Eso es perfecto. Creo que Boot no sabe con quién se ha metido.

Su hermano Draco lo miró con intriga y él tan solo sonrió para hacer chocar su copa con la de él y susurrar:

-Nadie se mete con uno de mis hermanos y sale bien parado.

Draco lo miró unos momentos para después decir:

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Sin más ambos bebieron de sus respectivas copas.

"_**Lili"**_

¿Por qué tenían que ser sus hijos así?, no había día que no se hiciera esa pregunta. Más ahora estaba peor que antes, cuando apareció Lady Tonks ella pareció descubrir el cielo abierto, al ver lo bien que se llevaba con su hijo Harry.

Sin embargo ahí estaba él, besando la mano de Lady Hermione Granger y con una sonrisa en los labios. Al ver como este después de eso iba en busca de Draco, supo enseguida que iba a tener problemas.

¿Cuándo iban a aprender a no meterse en líos?

Tendría que hablar con ellos al día siguiente para aclarar algunas cosas, sobre todo con su hijo Harry, al cual le iba a dar una buena clase sobre lo que se puede o no hacer con una chica que ya estaba pedida.

_**Pues aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado nos vemos en el siguiente Buybuy.**_


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Lamento mucho la tardanza pero al leer el capítulo, notarán el porqué de la misma.**_

_**La fiesta no concluye en este, y consta de 28 páginas de Word, ¿sabéis lo que quiere decir?**_

_**¿Cuántas cosas pasarán en esa fiesta para que esta no haya terminado aún?**_

_**Pues aquí tenéis al menos la parte que seguro más os gustará, en el siguiente también habrá algo de esta pareja, más me centraré en el actuar de las otras en esta misma fiesta.**_

_**Os dejo leer el capítulo y después abajo contesto Reviews. **_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERAR Y COMENTAR, A LA A DISFRUTAR:**_

_**Dedicado a ZAE Y HANNY, Disfrutad de los momentos especiales de este capítulo jejeje ya me diréis si merece la pena la dedicatoria:**_

_**Capítulo 10:**_

Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de su casa, a la espera de que su hijo menor descendiera para ir a desayunar. Se había asegurado de levantarse antes que él para que no se le escapara.

Escuchó pasos en la escalera, y las voces de sus dos hijos menores en susurro se escucharon. Cuando ambos pusieron un pie en la parte baja de la escalera, ella, no tardó en decir:

-Harry, necesito hablar contigo unos momentos.

-Luego madre, ahora tengo algo de prisa.

-Estoy segura de ello. Más deseo que sea ahora.

Como era de esperarse su hijo menor miró a su hermano mayor y después a ella, no tardó en acercarse hasta la sala y mirarla desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede madre?

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?, ¿Y para qué?

-Draco y yo, vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿deseas algo?

-Esa vuelta que quieres dar, ¿tiene algo que ver con Lady Granger?

Si había sorprendido a su hijo con esa pregunta, no lo supo, Harry era muy bueno en disimular. Sonrió de medio lado para después decir:

-Me temo madre, que no sé porque piensas así. Pero puedes estar muy tranquila, no vamos a ver a Lady Ginebra Granger. Draco puede aguantar hasta la noche para estar con ella.

-¿Solo hasta la noche?, Yo pensé que hasta mañana ya no la vería.

La voz de su hijo Draco la hizo mirarlo extrañado, ¿qué demonios decía?

-Esta noche da un baile el abuelo de las Granger, ¿qué te hacía pensar que no ibas a estar presente?

Escuchó a su hijo murmurar algo por lo bajo para después decir:

-Venga vámonos ya. Ahora sí que deseo distraerme con algo.

-Te dije que te iba a hacer falta, pero no quisiste creerme.

Sin más ambos se marcharon, dejándola a ella pensando en la actitud de su hijo Draco. Más para cuando quiso darse cuenta se puso rápidamente en pie, y salió derecha a la puerta de entrada. Cuando abrió la misma vio como ambos iban montados en sus respectivos caballos.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER, NO HE TERMINADO DE HABLAR CONTIGO.

-Los siento madre tengo algo de prisa, ya hablaos mañana.

Lily entrecerró los ojos furiosa, una vez más su hijo se había escapado, había desvirtuado la conversación de manera que el tema se centrara en otra cosa y no en lo que a ella le interesaba.

¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan escurridizo?

-James.

-¿Me llamabas?

Lily dio un pequeño salto, pues no esperaba respuesta de ninguna clase a su susurro, miró molesta hacía quien acababa de nombrar, y este dando un paso hacía atrás y suspirando reclamó:

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora Harry?

-Qué bien lo sabes.

James se encogió de hombros y sonriendo de medio lado se giró:

-Es el único de nuestros hijos que consigue que te enfades en tan poco tiempo.

Sin más este se alejó. Lily no pudo evitar sonreír, también era el único de sus hijos que había heredado esa retorcida forma de ser. ¿Qué sería lo que estaba planeando?

Se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando una voz le impidió hacerlo:

-Es todo un honor ser recibido por la dueña de la casa.

No pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al oír esa voz en especial, sin pensarlo y como había comenzado a ser habitual en ella, se lanzó a los brazos de quien le acababa de hablar:

-¿Remus?, Cuanto tiempo sin recibir tan agradable visita. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Nada bueno me temo. ¿Estará James?

Ella asintió a su pregunta:

-Creo que tenía unos papeles para resolver, me imagino que estará en el despacho. ¿Qué sucede?

-He cometido un terrible error, y necesito la influencia de James para subsanarlo.

-¿Qué has hecho Remus?, Me estás asustando.

Él negó y después sonrió:

-No creo que Sirius sea capaz de hacerme nada. Además ya recibí mi merecido en su momento.

Sin entender Lily lo hizo pasar a la casa, estaba por guiarlo hasta el despacho cuando la puerta volvió a sonar:

-Tranquila sé el camino a seguir. Tú atiende a quien esté llamando.

Sin más él se alejó y se perdió en la casa, Lily lo siguió con la mirada, se sentía algo extraña, Remus era un gran amigo para ella, solo esperaba que fuese lo que fuese lo que le sucedía, pudiese confiar en ella lo suficiente para contarle.

Decidida a terminar rápido con la visita que esperaba tras la puerta Lily la abrió:

-Es todo un honor ser recibido por la dueña de la casa.

La frase era exactamente la misma, más los ojos que la miraban y los labios que la habían pronunciado, no inspiraban ni de lejos lo mismo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Lo vio formar una sonrisa torcida en sus labios:

-¿Y no hay un efusivo abrazo para mí?, Recuerdo perfectamente una época en la que incluso recibí un beso de esos labios.

Sintió el roce de los dedos de su mano en su rostro, y como con el pulgar apretaba con cierta fuerza el labio inferior de ella. Asqueada y temerosa se apartó de él y se aferró a la puerta como si fuese su salvavidas.

-No me vuelvas a tocar y lárgate de aquí sino quieres que James.

-No, no, no.- él negó mientras sus ojos negros brillaban con malicia: -Esa no es la manera de hablar a quién podría destruirte con tan solo hacer un pequeño gesto con la mano.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada:

-Nunca podrías hacerme daño.

El miedo la embargó cuando él sonrió y fijó su mirada en ella. La dejó completamente congelada en el lugar y no comenzó a temblar porque ni siquiera de esa forma su cuerpo le respondía.

Como en ocasiones anteriores, Lily se sintió indefensa y terriblemente temerosa, a pesar de ver que se acercaba a ella, no podía moverse. El miedo la estaba reteniendo. Se aferró a la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Sabes una cosa?, me cae bien tu hijo menor. Tiene muchas cosas de ti. Esos ojos verde jade. –La cogió de la barbilla con fuerza y la obligó a alzar su cara. –Me encantaría sacárselos y guardarlos de recuerdo.- Tiró de ella ocasionándole un fuerte dolor en el rostro. Intentó que la soltara más él no lo hizo, por el contrario apretó aún más: -Y esos labios. ¿Qué crees que pienso cuando los veo Lili?, Me gustaría acabarlo en cada ocasión que nos cruzamos. Pero eso solo depende de ti. –Sin más él presionó sus labios contra los de ella.

Rápidamente Lily comenzó a resistirse e intentar separarse de él. Cuando al fin lo consiguió, él sonreía y se pasaba la lengua por su labio inferior:

-Sabes exactamente igual que antaño. Eso me gusta, quiere decir que aún eres mía.

-Nunca fui tuya.

Él soltó una risa que la aterró.

-Eras mía, eres mía y lo serás Lily. Tú padre así lo quería, y yo lo deseaba aún más. Tu hijo Harry, debería de haber sido tuyo y mío. Me temo que por tus errores pasados él será quien pague.

-Si te atreves a ponerle una mano encima te juro que…

-Todo depende de ti Lily. Ya hablaremos en otro momento en que dispongas de más tiempo para mí.

-Nunca dispondré de tiempo para ti.

-No digas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir. Es posible que algún día tú debas pedirme algo a mí.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de reír, más fue una risa amarga pues lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si él se lo proponía podía herirla y mucho. Tenía en su haber a cinco puntos que atacar. ¿Cuál sería el primero atacado?

¿James, Neville, Ron, Draco o su pequeño Harry?, parecía sentir algo por Harry, quizás fuese curiosidad, más eso solo lo entretendría durante un tiempo, cuando se cansara o conociera lo suficiente a Harry para saber que no era manipulable, este pasaría a ser una presa más.

Cuando Lily lo vio alejarse se sintió de repente sin fuerzas y tras cerrar la puerta de su casa cayo de rodillas al suelo. Su respiración comenzó a ser agitada y se sentía asustada a más no poder e impotente. Sabiendo que James tardaría con Remus y sintiéndose incapaz de moverse de ahí en esos momentos, se dejó llevar y comenzó a llorar.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

"_**Remus"**_

Remus se encontraba un tanto perdido, no sabía cómo hacer para acercarse a Sirius. Lo cierto era que desde ese incidente en casa de este, ni siquiera lo había visto.

A las reuniones que él asistía, Sirius no iba. Y la verdad es que no quería seguir así por un malentendido.

Bueno más bien por un enfado absurdo de él. No sabía porque estaba tan enfadado cuando vio a Lady Tonks en casa de Sirius. O mejor dicho si lo sabía, lo había pillado por sorpresa, esa chica había aparecido para torturarlo.

¿Qué iba a hacer si Lady Granger se enteraba de lo que había pasado?, si bien era cierto que no era su culpa, ¿quién se lo iba a creer?

Solo habían sido unos besos y para ayudarla, más parecía que iba a ser suficiente para condenarlo a él. Y encima tenía que resultar ser la hija de Lady Andrómeda Black. La odiaba, odiaba a esa chiquilla que se había metido en las vidas de todos ellos para arruinarlo todo.

Andrómeda se había ido, había elegido en su momento a Tonks, ¿por qué ahora venía su hija a torturarlo como en su momento lo hizo la madre?, La diferencia es que las tornas se habían cambiado. Ahora el mayor en el asunto era él, pero la experimentada parecía ser ella.

Negó furioso y arrojó lejos el vaso que sostenía, hacía ya unas horas que lo había llenado, más no había bebido ni un solo sorbo. Lo voleó contra el fuego, y al contacto del alcohol con las llamas están se hicieron aún mayores.

En unas horas, se encontrarían los cuatro en la casa del abuelo de la mujer que había elegido para ser su esposa. Sirius no podía faltar, pues el baile era una mera excusa para que Lady Tonks se diera a conocer. Y él, ni mucho menos.

James no había servido de mucha ayuda, él tan solo lo recibió con una cara seria, lo que le hizo entender que Sirius ya había hablado con él del incidente. ¿De qué lado estaba?, en un principio no se lo había dicho.

Lo había dejado allí plantado mientras él miraba unos documentos. Más pareció cansarse del silencio y lo había roto de la manera que más lo atormentaba:

-Lady Nympadora Tonks, no es Andrómeda Black Remus.

Llevado por la impotencia y por el enfado de saber que él tenía razón había partido el bastón que llevaba por la mitad y lo había sostenido durante unos momentos en ambos puños.

James había suspirado y soltado los papeles que leía:

-¿Te hace un pequeño entrenamiento de espadas?

Sin más había salido del despacho y él lo había seguido. Se había desahogado con esa sesión, más cuando había vuelto a su casa su mente lo había comenzado a atormentar.

¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él?, no quería dejar de ver a Sirius por culpa de ella. ¿Pero podría verla e ignorarla?

Sí, eso sería lo mejor de todo. Él era un experto en ocultar lo que sentía o pensaba, nunca Sirius se enteró de lo que había existido entre Andrómeda y él, y nunca se enteraría de cómo se habían conocido él y su sobrina.

Entre otras porque podría terminar en tragedia, Sirius no era de perdonar fácilmente el que tocaran a las mujeres que él apreciaba. Y teniendo en cuenta que formaba parte de su familia, la cosa podía ser mucho peor.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió a su cuarto, necesitaba descansar antes de enfrentar la fiesta de Lord Dumbledore esa noche. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ¿más sería capaz?

Si no lo conseguía:

¿Qué iba a hacer?

"_**Hermione"**_

Estaba nerviosa y no sabía cómo ocultarlo, solo deseaba que todo saliese bien y que no hubiese muchos problemas. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía tantas ganas de que llegara la hora de un baile.

Y a la par era la primera vez que había escuchado a Ginny quejarse precisamente por esa misma razón. Ella amaba los bailes, más en esa ocasión había discutido con su padre, reclamándole que ella no deseaba ir, que se encontraba mal.

A lo que su padre había alegado que si se encontraba bien para discutir, también para asistir y bailar con el joven Lord Malfoy. No entendía a Ginny y esa aberración por Lord Draco Malfoy, para ella ese joven era adecuado. Su hermana no podía quejarse al igual que ella tampoco.

Al fin y al cabo su padre les había otorgado a dos jóvenes y no a personas mayores, y decrépitas.

Lord Malfoy y el joven Boot eran sin duda dos partidos muy buenos. Aunque Lord Malfoy tendría que granjearse una fortuna de alguna manera. Se colocó el colgante que esa noche llevaría y se miró al espejo.

Era la primera vez que se sentía contenta con lo que veía, cogió el cepillo de encima del tocador y se rizó un poco más los rizos que había dejado sueltos.

Se puso en pie en cuanto escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, era el momento de asistir a casa de su abuelo, deseaba ver a este. Hacía un tiempo que no lo veía porque él se había marchado de viaje por unos días.

Cogió una capa y se la colocó, abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo, era la primera en llegar y eso la extrañó. ¿Qué pasaba en su casa ese día?, ¿Por qué no había nadie para recriminarle su tardanza?

-Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa.

Su madre salió de la sala colocándose los guantes y la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella no dijo nada, a la espera de que sus hermanas bajasen de una vez, ¿por qué tardaban tanto?

-¿Tanto deseas ver al joven Boot?

-En realidad deseo ver a mi abuelo.

-Ya decía yo.

Su madre sonrió de nuevo y cogió uno de sus rizos con cuidado:

-Estás creciendo Hermione, es una pena que no te des cuenta de tus oportunidades. Eres una chica bastante lista para todo, pero desperdicias las mejores armas que te han sido dadas.

Hermione miró a su madre extrañada:

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No dejes que te quiten al joven Boot hija mía. Hay muchas que van tras ese muchacho y él te ha elegido a ti. Utiliza todo para ganarlo y que te pida matrimonio rápidamente.

-No te entiendo.

-Eres mujer Hermione, no necesitas mucho más.

Iba a protestar porque no le contestaba a su pregunta cuando las interrumpió el sonido de los pasos de sus dos hermanas mayores. Hanna se veía realmente hermosa, y Ginny, bueno ella siempre había sido preciosa.

Pero ese día, a pesar de ir de forma más despreocupada que otras ocasiones, parecía incluso más linda. Su cabello lo llevaba entre cogido y suelto, la hacía verse rebelde y señorita a la par. EL vestido que había escogido era azul claro, lo que conseguía que el color de su pelo resaltase.

Sin saber por qué una vez más se sintió inferior.

-Hermione, esto sí que es una sorpresa. Estás realmente hermosa hermana.

Hanna le sonrió abiertamente y ella no contestó, sin duda de las tres ella era la peor. Toda la felicidad que sentía se acababa de esfumar de un plumazo. Sin querer una vez más sus hermanas habían hecho que ella viese el por qué nunca sería la elegida del joven Potter.

Se giró sorprendida y avergonzada a la par, ¿a ella que más le daba ser o no la elegida de él?

-Estad tranquila. Suelo ganar siempre.

La frase que el joven Potter le había dicho en forma de despedida la noche anterior, la asaltó de pleno. ¿Era esa la razón de su nerviosismo?, ¿Deseaba ver si él había cumplido su promesa?

Y si ese era el caso, ¿por qué lo había hecho?, ¿deseaba él también bailar con ella?

Se ruborizó al pensar eso y sin más salió de la casa dispuesta a montar en el carruaje cuanto antes, necesitaba el aire de la calle para justificar su sonrojo.

Se sentía tan extraña y sorprendida a la par, que nada en ella era como debía de ser, lo peor de todo es que no podía borrar esa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, que a pesar de que todos creían que se debía a que vería a su abuelo en breves, a ella misma no se podía engañar.

Cuando el cochero anunció que estaban llegando a la casa casi salta en el asiento de impaciencia. Si no fuera porque necesitaba desesperadamente disimular se encontraría mordiéndose los labios como en cada ocasión que sus nervios la asaltaban.

Una vez enfrente de la casa, tuvo que esperar su turno de bajada, más quién le ofreció la mano para descender, no fue ni el cochero ni su padre, su abuelo se encontraba allí solo para recibirla a ella.

No pudo evitarlo y en lugar de coger su mano saltó a sus brazos:

-Te he echado mucho de menos.

-Estoy seguro de ello. Me tienes que poner al corriente de todo lo que ha sucedido en mi ausencia pequeña.

Le guiñó un ojo y ella tan solo sonrió:

-Lo más notorio seguro ya lo sabes. De lo que no seas consciente quiere decir que no merece la pena ser dicho.

Su abuelo rió contento por sus palabras:

-Vaya, es gratificante ver que nos espera una noche animada. Lo veo muy contento Lord Dumbledore.

-Y lo estoy Lord Potter. ¿Qué hay mejor que regresar a tu casa y recibir un fuerte abrazo de tu nieta favorita?

-¿No debería de ser un poco menos obvio Lord Dumbledore?, Tiene otras tres nietas que podrían ofenderse por el favoritismo.

-Lady Potter, me temo que tengo un ojo derecho y otro izquierdo. Más las dos que aunque no ocupan los puestos privilegiados no quiere decir que no las ame a más no poder, tienen a sus padres que no se cansan de recalcar, cual hermosa y responsable es cada una de ellas dos.

Lady Potter asintió a sus palabras y después posó su mirada en ella, ambas a la vez sonrieron, más la sonrisa de Lady Potter era calculadora y la de ella era de alegría verdadera.

-Espero disfrute de esta noche Lady Granger.

-Puede estar segura de ello Lady Potter. Con mi abuelo de regreso ya no me aburriré.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa:

-Veo que falta uno de sus hijos. ¿Dónde se encuentra el joven Potter?

La voz de su abuelo aunque educada destilaba cierto desdén al hablar del joven Potter, cosa que no pudo dejar de notar Hermione, y al igual que ella quienes le acompañaban.

Cuando Lord Potter estaba por contestar a esa pregunta, ella se tensó, ¿y si comenzaban a discutir y el baile se echaba a perder?, Iba a decir cualquier cosa cuando alguien se lo impidió:

-Tenía que pasar a recoger a esta dama tan hermosa que me acompaña Lord Dumbledore. Sabe de sobra que nunca le haría el feo de librarlo de mí presencia. –Estaba claro el sarcasmo y la burla en su tono, más Hermione solo podía escuchar su voz, él había llegado y lo demás no importaba.

-¿Y quién es esta joven tan encantadora que lo acompaña?

Su abuelo ahora se había centrado en la acompañante del joven Potter, cosa que ella misma imitó. Y de nuevo sintió que su sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro, ahí había una razón más para no ser nunca la escogida.

¿Por qué tenía que estar rodeada de tantas mujeres hermosas?

Lady Tonks, se encontraba cogida del brazo de él, y a pesar de que una vez más y como era de esperarse lucía de negro, eso no la hacía verse menos hermosa. El vestido era recatado, tal y como el luto se debe llevar, más también era revelador y lo que revelaba para ella era destructivo.

Instintivamente se cubrió con su propia capa, no quería ser comparada aún con semejante mujer.

-Le presento a mi sobrina Lord Dumbledore. Ella es Lady Nympadora Tonks.

Su abuelo inclinó la cabeza y rápidamente cogió la mano de ella para besarla, Lady Tonks sonrió a su gesto y miró al joven Potter, quien le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía.

Eso la enfadó.

-Encantado de conocerla señorita.

-El placer es mío. Buenas noches Lady Hermione, un gusto volver a verla.

Hermione le sonrió y declaró:

-El gusto es mío. ¿Podemos entrar a la casa?, lo cierto es que me estoy muriendo de frío.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Su abuelo no tardó en guiarla a la entrada, al pasar por al lado del joven Potter y de Lady Tonks, escuchó que esta le murmuraba algo a él y que él la apartaba y decía:

-¿Quieres dejarlo?

La risa risueña y juguetona de ella, la hizo mirar hacía adelante decidida a no dedicarles ni una simple mirada. ¿Ese era el propósito de Lady Tonks?, Enfadarla, pues no lo iba a conseguir. Bueno sí, pero no lo notaría.

Se dejó quitar la capa por su abuelo y que este la entregase a uno de sus criados, para seguidamente guiarla hasta la sala. Al llegar a esta su abuelo le susurro:

-Me temo que el joven Boot aun no ha llegado, confío en que no tarde demasiado.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa para seguidamente mirar de reojo a la pareja que hacían el joven Potter y Lady Tonks. Ambos estaban esperando a que Sirius se quitara su abrigo. Lady Potter en compañía de sus dos hijos, Neville y Draco esperaban también.

Eso le extraño pues ambos chicos parecían encontrarse demasiado enfadados, estaba claro que los dos preferían estar en un lugar diferente al que se encontraban. Lady Potter se acercó a su hijo Draco y le susurro algo al oído.

Este la miró molesto y sin decir palabra echó a andar hacía ellos, sin mirarla siquiera, entró en al sala y se dirigió hacía su hermana Ginny. No la saludo, ni le beso la mano tan solo se colocó cerca de ella. Por su parte Ginny, tampoco dio señales de haberlo notado en lo más mínimo.

-¿Entramos?

-Será todo un honor entrar de tú brazo.

Su abuelo sonrió ampliamente y ambos entraron en la sala, estaba claro que su abuelo había tomado la decisión de que toda la alta sociedad conociera a Lady Tonks esa noche. Pues no faltaba nadie.

Exceptuando Lord Tom Riddle y su pretendiente el joven Boot.

Todos se reunieron en el lugar, mientras que los criados pasaban bandejas de un lado a otro del lugar, con diferentes aperitivos y bebidas.

-Esperaré un poco para la música. Tal vez aparezca el joven Boot.

-No te preocupes abuelo, no lo hagas por mí.

-No pienso dejar que mi pequeña no baile en un baile organizado por mí.

-¿Tan poco crees que soy para que nadie más me pida bailar?

Su abuelo la miró ofendido:

-Yo jamás he dicho tal cosa. Es más estoy seguro de que no te faltará pareja, pero los dos primeros bailes debes de ser para tu pretendiente.

-Pero si él no llega a tiempo, no es culpa mía.

Su abuelo frunció el ceño, no podía negar que tenía toda la razón en ese punto.

-Como desees, es cierto que será su culpa.

Sin más se alejó de ella, mientras que se dirigía a los músicos para darle instrucciones. No pudo dejar de notar que Lady Tonks, se acercaba al oído del joven Potter y le susurraba algo.

Sin duda era relacionado con ella, por que este rápidamente se giró a mirarla directamente, la sorpresa estaba impresa en su rostro, lo vio mirar hacía su hermano Draco y después hacía ella.

Parecía confundido por algún motivo, le susurro algo a Lady Tonks, e iba a acercarse a su hermano, cuando esta se lo impidió, le dijo algo y él puso mala cara. Ella rio atrayendo algunas miradas, más seguidamente la música que anunciaba que el baile iba a dar comienzo se hizo escuchar.

Dejo de mirar hacía la pareja y se sintió terrible al darse cuenta de que si él no se acercaba quedaría completamente sola en la sala de baile. ¿Sería eso lo que habían planeado para vengarse de ella?

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y totalmente asustada que no se dio cuenta de que se le acercaban y le tendían una mano, hasta que escuchó un carraspeo.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con él, aunque este no la miraba a la cara:

-Creo que debo bailar con usted estas dos piezas.

¿Debe?, eso fue una bofetada para ella, más aceptó su mano, si para él resultaba una tortura, no lo libraría de ella.

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile y se colocaron en sus posiciones. No tardó en empezar la música, y ella no pudo evitar ver como Lady Tonks levantaba una copa hacía ella. Estaba claro que era su forma de decirle que había ganado su primer duelo. Y que solo bailaba con él porque ella así lo quería.

No se dejó llevar por el sentimiento de amargura que la embargaba y decidió ser fuerte, al menos disfrutaría esas dos piezas. En cuanto la música comenzó, ambos se cogieron de la mano y comenzaron el baile.

Al acercarse a ella la primera vez él declaró:

-Lo lamento, si llego a saber que esto iba a pasar no hubiese intervenido, pero creía que él se lo pediría.

Hermione lo miró sin entender y él tras hacerla alejarse y volver a acercarla en el pase que tocaba declaró:

-Bueno al menos no puede negar que cumplí mi promesa. Evite que el joven Boot asistiera a los dos primeros bailes, más mi hermano Draco no sé en qué está pensando.

¿Qué tenía que ver Draco en todo eso?, ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-No le entiendo joven Potter.

Ahora quien la miró perdido fue él:

-¿Cómo que no me entiende?, Ayer, cuando Boot le pidió los dos bailes principales, me pareció obvio que usted no deseaba bailar con él, pensé que ya se los había prometido a alguien. A mí hermano para ser más exactos.

Seguramente su cara debía reflejar la sorpresa más absoluta, porque él la miro confundido, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿Acaso no era consciente de que esas dos piezas eran para él?, ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?, Miró de reojo a Lady Tonks, y ella le guiñó el ojo.

Él no era consciente de que se trataba de un premio.

Se mordió el labio inferior y él pareció darse cuenta de su nerviosismo porque declaró:

-¿Acaso era otro el que debía bailar con usted?

Notó el enfado en su voz, y eso al hizo sentirse bien, sonrió para negar y decir:

-Estoy perfectamente así joven Potter, no tiene que preocuparse por nada. Gracias por su ayuda.

El baile continuó sin más, y ellos no volvieron a hablar en esa pieza. Él parecía pensar en algo y la miraba fijamente. Cuando esa pieza terminó él se le acercó y declaró:

-Espere un segundo regreso enseguida. Esta pieza también es mía.

La forma en que apretó su mano y el tono de voz que puso le demostró que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que otro ocupase su lugar. Lo vio acercarse a Lady Tonks y cogerla del brazo con delicadeza. Pidió disculpas a quien hablaba con ella y le susurró algo a esta. Ella pudo ver como un brillo de inteligencia aparecía en sus ojos negros y la vio sonreír para después mirarlo y decirle algo a él.

Este la miró durante unos momentos y la soltó, parecía algo enfadado, después de eso se dirigió a ella. Pero suavizó su mirada y dejó ver una sonrisa. Ella no pudo evitarlo y sonrió igualmente. Esa sonrisa era exclusivamente para ella.

"_**Harry"**_

Un premio, así que eso se supone que era. En un principio se enfadó ante las palabras de Nympadora, y estaba dispuesto a decirle a Lady Granger que buscara otra pareja para ese baile. Más al girarse y mirarla supo que no sería capaz. Además después de todo él era un premio.

Lo cual quería decir que Lady Hermione Granger parecía notarlo más de lo que ella demostraba. La verdad es que esa chica era la primera persona que había conseguido despertar su interés, era testaruda y era evidente que no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie.

Era fuerte, lo que quería decir que podía soportar muchas cosas, más si él era el premio merecía también algo. La pondría en una situación algo complicada para ella.

Una vez la tuvo delante no pudo evitar apreciar que realmente era una chica bastante guapa. Más no era tan visible como sus demás hermanas pero por eso era precisamente más especial.

Ella no intentaba enamorar a nadie, no pretendía llamar la atención como las demás chicas que había conocido. Por el contrario intentaba desesperadamente pasar desapercibida para todos. No se daba cuenta de que precisamente por ello llamaba más la atención.

Sus cabellos castaños estaban sueltos exceptuando unos mechones que iban recogidos por una pequeña pinza alargada. Dos mechones rebeldes le caían por la cara, y el vestido que llevaba de un color beis que a pesar de cubrir bastante bien, no dejaba duda de que la mujer que lo llevaba puesto podía ofrecer demasiado.

Eso lo había enfadado y más al pensar que ese vestido era usado en especial para llamar a su hermano precisamente. Más ahora la elección le agradaba bastante, ¿pero cual era su propósito exactamente?, pues lo único que podían disfrutar ese día era de dos bailes, uno de ellos esperaba inolvidable para ella.

La música comenzó a sonar y se enfadó, miró hacía los músicos y vio a Lord Dumbledore al lado de los músicos y frunció el ceño al verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ese maldito viejo, parecía leerle el pensamiento, más no estaba dispuesto a perder, le demostraría que con él no se juega y más si le interesaba como en esa ocasión ganar.

El baile que el viejo y astuto Lord Dumbledore había solicitado, era un baile de intercambio de parejas en algunos casos, pero también había ocasiones en las que podría hacer sufrir al anciano.

Ahora la diversión sería doble.

Hizo la reverencia apropiada y comenzó el baile. La cogió de la mano y dio los respectivos pasos, cuando llegó el turno de soltar su mano lo hizo sin más, no estaba dispuesto a que ese anciano notase que le fastidiaba la elección del baile en cuestión.

Quién pasó a ser la pareja de ella no fue otro más que Remus, por él podía estar tranquilo, el problema era el intercambio de la izquierda. Su hermano Draco.

Frunció el ceño, más al coger a Lady Ginebra Granger de la cintura sonrió. Eso iba a ser más divertido de lo que esperaba después de todo. Recibió no solo una mirada de reproche sino dos.

Su hermano y Lady Hermione Granger.

Cuando volvió a tener a Lady Hermione enfrente de él, le guiñó un ojo al viejo Lord Dumbledore y la hizo girar, su cuerpo y el de ella quedó lo suficientemente cerca uno del otro que pudo percibir el aroma de ella.

Era el momento de comenzar el juego:

-Encontraros conmigo más tarde.

Ella se tensó, más no dio ningún signo de que fuera a dejar de bailar, hizo el siguiente paso como si ni le hubiese escuchado siquiera. Al terminar de dar esa vuelta se soltó de su mano para agarrar la de su hermano Draco.

Él no pudo evitar mirarla mientras Lady Hanna Granger agarraba a su vez el suyo. ¿Era posible que ni siquiera sintiera un poquito de miedo?

No se percató de que Lady Hanna Granger le preguntaba algo, ni mucho menos del desaire que le hizo en cuanto terminó la vuelta que estaba dando y la soltó rápidamente para alargar su otra mano y así obligar a Lady Hermione Granger a volver con él.

Se encontró con sus ojos acaramelados fijos en los de él, la pegó a él y la hizo girar con él mismo. Justo cuando estaba por separarse de ella, esta le susurró:

-¿Dónde?

La soltó sin deseos de hacerlo, la recibió una vez más Remus, más ahora ella no dejó de mirarlo a él con una sonrisa que él mismo correspondió. Iba a acercarse a ella para cogerla de vuelta cuando Draco se lo impidió:

-Harry te toca bailar con Lady Brown.

Este se la entregó y el gruñó por lo bajo. Se había olvidado, que ahora ella debía pasar por cuatro hombres antes de volver a él. La siguió con la mirada al igual que ella a él. No pudo evitarlo cuando la volvió a tener en sus brazos sonrió ampliamente y la hizo dar los tres pasos laterales para susurrarle:

-¿En los jardines?

De nuevo se separaron, y cuando él se volvió a acercar ella añadió:

-Traseros, son más seguros.

Sin pensar y olvidándose de donde estaba y mucho más de quién era quien estaba al pendiente de ellos, él la cogió de la cintura y la alzó. Ambos giraron en la pista de baile mientras sonreían como dos tontos.

Cuando la soltó en el otro extremo ella rio feliz, al girar una vez más.

-Veo que os lo estáis pasando en grande joven Potter.

La voz de Lady Ginebra Granger le llegó de pleno, una vez más era su pareja.

-Su hermana, parece estar muy feliz hoy.

-Deseaba con muchas ganas asistir a este baile, quería ver a nuestro abuelo.

Él tan solo asintió a esas palabras y tras hacerla dar los tres pasos correspondientes se la devolvió a Draco. Él recibió de nuevo a Lady Hermione Granger de manos de Remus. La cual sonreía aún.

Cuando el baile llegó a su fin, todos aplaudieron, y ellos aun con la respiración algo acelerada por el baile hicieron su respectiva reverencia. Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, prometían verse nuevamente un poco más adelante.

Él no dudo en seguir un camino en concreto para reunirse con lady Tonks, pasó al lado de Lord Dumbledore y susurró mientras le guiñaba un ojo:

-Espero haya disfrutado de este baile tanto como yo. Aunque he de decir que en primera fila uno se siente mejor.

Consiguió lo que quería, y lo supo enseguida cuando escuchó que una copa se rompía. Qué fácil era enfadar a ese anciano, y que bien se lo pasaba haciéndolo.

Se reunió con Lady Tonks, quien le brindó una copa con vino, él se la cogió mientras sonreía. Con ella sus cuentas serían en privado:

-No pienses que te has librado.

-Pero si es evidente que te lo has pasado en grande. ¿No podemos dejarlo así sin más?

-Me temo Lady Nympadora Tonks, que no es tan sencillo.

Ella le hizo un puchero, he iba a dar un paso para acercarse a él y sacarlo a bailar, cuando tropezó. La copa que sostenía cayó al suelo y ella habría corrido la misma suerte de no ser por Remus que se encontraba al lado de ellos.

Harry frunció el ceño y rápidamente obligó a Remus a soltar a Nympadora, era un día muy importante para ella como para que Remus la molestara.

-¿Estáis bien Lady Tonks?

La voz de Remus lo sorprendió, ambos ella y él mismo, miraron a Remus intrigados y de forma desconfiada.

-Perfectamente gracias. Si me disculpa, mi pareja y yo vamos a bailar.

Sin más tiró del brazo de Harry, pero no dieron ni dos pasos cuando Remus se colocó delante de ellos:

-Deseo que me permita unos momentos.

-Tío Lupin, no creo que….

-Puedes quedarte si lo deseas. Entiendo vuestra reticencia a dejarme a hablar, pero considero que todos necesitamos explicarnos.

Harry sintió que el agarre de Nympadora sobre su brazo era aún mayor. ¿Por qué temía tanto hablar con Remus?

-Si ella está dispuesta a escucharte.

-Hablad rápido milord, acabo de perder una pieza de baile por su culpa.

Remus sonrió de medio lado y declaró:

-Siento mi recibimiento del otro día. Era un gran amigo de vuestra madre y escuchar la noticia de que había fallecido fue un duro golpe. La verdad es que unas noches antes de conoceros a vos una pilluela de la calle que se le parecía, me asaltó en mitad de la calle.

Cegado por no querer reconocer la perdida de Lady Andrómeda Tonks, quise creer que mentíais y que sí erais la pilla. Una que deseaba algo que no le pertenecía aprovechándose del dolor de un hombre que no solo ha perdido a una prima, sino que tiene a otra en el hospital.

Cuando quise darme cuenta de mí error era demasiado tarde y había dicho cosas que realmente no pensaba.

Tras esas palabras Remus calló, Harry no pudo evitar mirar a Nympadora y lo que vio lo sorprendió bastante. Ella lo fulminaba con la mirada y parecía desear matarlo allí mismo.

-Todo un calculador, si en tan poco tiempo fue capaz de pensar tales cosas de mí. He de decir que a usted de ser una persona realmente ruin y desconfiada de los demás para juzgar tan mal a alguien.

¿Quién le dice a usted que la pilluela que lo atacó como usted dice esa noche, no necesitaba de verdad su ayuda?, Más usted prefirió pensar que solo deseaba fortuna.

Harry miró a Remus y este sonreía, eso lo desconcertó, juraría que se había perdido un capítulo en todo aquello. ¿Qué se supone que estaba pasando?

-Vamos Harry, deseo bailar, esta pieza.

Sin más él la siguió. Remus en esta ocasión no se lo impidió, más pudo ver que tenía su mirada clavada en Nympadora. Estaba tramando algo, pero, ¿qué?

¿Qué iba a hacer?

"_**Hermione"**_

Lo vio caminar hacía la salida de los jardines y se mordió el labio inferior algo insegura. Sin duda tendría que tener mucho cuidado.

Miro a su alrededor y al ver que el joven Boot no había llegado aún, no dudo en seguir al joven Potter hasta los jardines traseros de la casa de su abuelo. Salió al frío del invierno y se estremeció, deseaba poder contar con su capa, más si la recogía podrían obligarla a ir acompañada con alguien.

Caminó de forma tranquila por los jardines, los cuales conocía muy bien pues en incalculables veces había jugado entre esos árboles. Uno de ellos tenía grabado sus iniciales.

¿Podría localizarlo en mitad de la noche?

Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando ese árbol tan especial, más la voz de la persona con la que se tenía que reunir le llegó:

-¿En qué estás pensando Harry?

Su voz sonaba algo cansada y parecía reprocharse algo.

-Sin duda no piensas. Pues si lo hicieras no estarías aquí plantado.

Se giró y se quedó estático en el lugar mirándola fijamente:

-¿Habéis venido?

Era una pregunta absurda, pues era más que evidente que así era, ella dejó de mirarlo para ver todo a su alrededor:

-Necesitaba algo de aire fresco. Además quería buscar algo.

Él tan solo asintió, más sonrió de medio lado, lo que dejó en claro que sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

-¿Deseáis compañía?

Ella hizo un gesto de indiferencia y él lo tomo como un sí. Ambos comenzaron a pasear por el jardín en silencio. Una ráfaga de aire les dio de lleno e hizo que el pelo de ella se revolviera. Se lo estaba arreglando cuando él le tendió su chaqueta:

-No deseo que os constipéis Lady Granger.

Ella aceptó la misma y se la echo por los hombros, no dejó que él notara lo mucho que la molestaba que dijera siempre Lady Granger. ¿Por qué no podía agregar su nombre?, Cada vez que hacía eso, se enfadaba, porque no podía estar segura de que él le hablase a ella.

Ambos siguieron su paseo más él parecía reacio a mantener el silencio:

-Ayer no pude evitar escucharla hablar con Boot.

-Claro, no pudo evitarlo sin duda.

Él sonrió de medio lado:

-A la vez que me percaté que desconoce sus aficiones, ¿Piensa revelarle en alguna ocasión su pasión por el tiro al blanco y la esgrima?

Ella lo miró unos momentos para dar unos pasos más alejándose de él y detenerse para aclararle:

-Esa información, no es para que todo el mundo la sepa. Espero sea lo suficientemente discreto como para no mencionarlo en su presencia.

-Puede estar tranquila respecto a ese punto. ¿Entonces Boot la cree toda una señorita de la alta sociedad, aburrida y deseosa de agradar a su esposo?

Ella sonrió ante sus palabras y se giró a mirarlo:

-Así es, ¿tiene algún problema al respecto?

-Ninguno, en realidad me da mucha pena el pobre de Boot. Espera a una mujer modosa y respetuosa y se va a llevar una desilusión.

-Quizás, aunque algo me dice que le agradaré aún más así.

Se llevó la gratificación de verlo fruncir el ceño:

-¿No le parece justo que al igual que usted conoce un secreto mío, comparta uno conmigo?

Él pareció meditarlo, caminó hasta acercarse a ella y sin mirarla susurró:

-¿Qué otras cosas le gustan Lady Granger?

-Amo leer, es una pasión que nadie de mi familia comparte conmigo, además de escribir. Esto es más una distracción o eso opinan mis padres. No saben que me gusta mucho escribir.

-¿Ha leído alguien algo de lo que ha escrito hasta ahora?

Ella negó:

-¿Me permitiría hacerlo? –Él calló tras decir esas palabras y ella lo miró sorprendida, era evidente que no quería decir eso, más lo había hecho, le acababa de preguntar si lo dejaría leer algo que ella había escrito. Nunca nadie se había interesado por esos pensamientos, más ahí había alguien que sí lo había hecho. –Amo leer, al contrario que en su familia en la mía es algo muy común. Lo raro es que alguno no lea, es decir lo extraño es Ronald.

Sonrió tras decir esas palabras y ella acompañó esa sonrisa:

-Estoy cursando tercer año de medicina.

Esas palabras la pillaron por sorpresa, ella creía que él estaba estudiando contabilidad tal y como su padre había estudiado antes que él:

-Yo creía que…

-Al igual que todo el mundo Lady Granger. Nadie, ni siquiera mis padres saben que estoy estudiando medicina. Hasta ahora no he tenido ningún problema estudiando las dos carreras a la par. Pero me temo que este año es diferente. Empiezan las prácticas de medicina, y mi padre desea a su vez que asista a algunas reuniones.

Él desea que al menos uno de sus hijos siga sus pasos, Neville me temo que ama los viñedos tanto como su padre, obra sin duda de su abuela, Draco desea ser un respetable abogado. Y Ron, bueno cuenta con suficiente dinero como para vivir tal y como desea hacerlo, sin tener que estudiar ninguna carrera.

Lo más curioso de todo es que ni siquiera necesitaría hacerlo, mi hermano Ronald en otra cosa no, pero en contabilidad con dinero y números por medio, es todo un experto.

Estoy intentando que se interese en todo eso, más hasta ahora no he tenido suerte. Deseo hablar con Luna para ver si me echa una mano en ese campo en especial.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba que él le revelase esa información así sin más. Miraba hacia el cielo intentando no mirarla a ella sin ninguna duda.

-¿Por qué desafiar a su padre?

Él se tensó un poco:

-Cuando era pequeño viajé con Lord Remus Lupin, fue un viaje realmente inolvidable. Y en el cual se decidió mi destino, más bien yo lo decidí.

Lord Lupin tiene conocimientos de medicina, si bien no llegó nunca a ejercer como tal más que en el ejército durante unos pocos años, antes de ser reclamado por su familia por asuntos personales. No carece de conocimientos.

A la vuelta del viaje, hubo un accidente donde se vio implicado un niño pequeño y un gran señor. El niño era huérfano y de la calle, no tenía nada para comer, y tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con un desalmado, cuando este intentó cogerle unos víveres para poder comer, no dudó y disparó al pequeño.

Lord Lupin al ver tremenda injusticia corrió a socorrer al niño. Yo fui su ayudante, el miedo que sentí no se puede describir. Más ver a Remus tan seguro de sí mismo, aplicarle al muchacho con suma eficacia los primeros auxilios, y seguidamente curarlo a lo largo de los días, me hizo sentirme bien.

No dudé en ayudar a Remus en todo lo que necesitó, cuando el chico se recuperó me sentí feliz y bien. Quiero ser una de las personas que consiga recuperar a otra de las garras de la muerte. Deseo poder salvar al mayor número de personas posibles.

Quiero ser la persona que dé la noticia a una familia angustiada de que su hijo o familiar se ha salvado.

-Pero existe también la otra cara de la moneda.

Él asintió a sus palabras:

-Tiene razón Lady Granger, más deseo y espero ser lo suficientemente bueno como para dar más noticias buenas que malas.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, más ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que él acababa de decir. Sí, sería realmente bueno ser una de las pocas personas que se dedicara a ayudar a todos, a curar a quien hiciera falta.

-Nunca lo había pensado para serle realmente honesta. Más al escucharlo hablar, no sé, ha conseguido que desee saber más y más. Me gustaría formar parte de las personas capaces de ayudar en esos momentos.

Más rápido de lo que ella hubiese creído posible él la miró, parecía sorprendido por sus palabras y a la vez algo trastornado. Lo vio dar unos pasos hacía ella más el sonido de unos pasos los alertó de que alguien más se acercaba.

Rápidamente él la cogió de una de sus manos y tiró de ella, la ocultó detrás de un árbol, más ambos se quedaron pendientes de quienes llegaban.

"_**Harry"**_

No se había esperado esas palabras de ella, ni mucho menos ese interés por aprender que ahora parecía brillar en sus ojos.

Ni siquiera entendía el motivo que lo había llevado a revelarle su mayor secreto a ella. Él también conocía un secreto de ella, había sido como un intercambio, más uno demasiado peligroso. Si su padre se llegaba a enterar, lo odiaría.

Estaba por pedir su silencio cuando escuchó unos pasos, sin pensar cogió una de sus manos entre las suyas y tiro de ella. La ocultó tras uno de los árboles y él la cubrió con su cuerpo, mientras no perdía de vista a quienes acababan de llegar.

-¿No cree que está llevando esto demasiado lejos?, Suélteme ahora mismo.

-Lo haré cuando crea conveniente hacerlo. No pienso permitir que se regale de esa manera y menos siendo hija de quien es.

-¿Qué se ha creído?, yo no me regalo a nadie. Tan solo estaba hablando.

Una risa se escuchó en el lugar, él ya había reconocido la voz de las dos personas que discutían más no podía creérselo.

-Sin duda, pude comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. Por favor si solo le faltó invitarlo a salir.

El ruido de la cachetada no tardó en escucharse:

-No el permito que me…

-Tú me lo permites todo chiquilla malcriada. A no ser que quieras que le cuente a tú tío y a mi sobrino qué clase de mujerzuela eres en realidad.

-No te creerán nunca.

-Eso dices tú. Pero siempre les cabrá la duda. Además Sirius solo ha de llevarte ante un médico para saber si mis acusaciones son ciertas o no.

-No sería capaz de…

-Pruébame mucho y verás de lo que soy capaz.

-¿Qué demonios quiere de mí?, no le he hecho nada, ni siquiera me he acercado a su querida Lady Hanna Granger. ¿Por qué demonios no me deja en paz?

-Eres la hija de Andrómeda y no permitiré que el nombre de tu madre se vea mancado por tú causa.

-Le repito que yo…

-No te acercarás a ningún hombre. Porque si lo haces te juro que…

-A ti lo que te pasa, es que te mueres de ganas de tener lo que en su día rechazaste.

-No podrías estar más equivocada muchacha.

Harry se sorprendió al ver que Nympadora acercaba a Remus hacía ella y sin más lo besaba en los labios.

Sintió como apretaban su mano con fuerza e iba a mirar hacía quien lo agarraba de esa manera cuando los otros dos se separaron:

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Darte lo que quieres, para que así me dejes en paz.

-Yo no quiero nada de…

-Sé perfectamente quien eres Remus Lupin, lo sé todo de ti.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

La sonrisa de Nympadora hizo a Harry estremecerse, era una sonrisa cargada de malicia y calculadora:

-Estás frustrado, porque una vez más algo que deseas y no puede ser tuyo se presenta ante ti. ¿Cómo se siente uno al ver como se repite la historia por segunda vez?, ¿Qué una vez más no puedes dominar lo que deseas?

-Cállate, no entiendes nada.

La voz de Remus sonaba tensa y era evidente que ella sí sabía de lo que hablaba. Nympadora soltó una risita juguetona y sin más empujó a Remus contra uno de los árboles para seguidamente volver a besarlo.

Estaba por hacer para alejar a Lady Granger de allí cuando la escuchó murmurar:

-Así que se refería a eso.

-¿Qué?

Harry la miró al fin y se quedó estático, estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, terrible y perturbadoramente cerca. Ella pareció recordar su presencia porque también lo miró sorprendida. Sin duda no esperaba que se encontrasen tan cerca uno del otro. Más porque parecía que a ninguno le molestaba esa cercanía.

Harry tragó en seco, deseaba formularle la pregunta que antes ella no había querido contestar y así lo hizo:

-¿Por qué habéis venido Lady Granger?

Ella lo miró unos segundos sorprendida para después levantar su mano libre y golpearlo en el pecho con la misma:

-No me llames así, déjalo ya.

Perturbado la miró sin entender:

-¿Cómo desea que la llame Lady Granger?

-Maldita sea, dí mi nombre, no creo que sea tan difícil. ¿No te das cuenta de que cada vez que dices Lady Granger me haces daño?

Definitivamente se había perdido y ella se había vuelto loca, ¿cómo demonios iba a llamarla por su nombre?

-Cada vez que me dices así, no puedo dejar de pensar que no dices mi nombre, por temor a confundirte. Cuando hablas con Luna, Ginny o incluso Hanna, dices sus nombres, no dejas el Lady pero dices sus nombres. Las distingues a todas, más conmigo parece serte imposible.

Nunca sé si realmente estás o no hablando conmigo.

Eso era demasiado, si no decía su nombre y si el de las demás era precisamente por el motivo contrario al que ella creía. Necesitaba decir en alto el nombre de las demás para asegurarse a sí mismo el no pensar en ella. Debía remarcar los nombres porque si no su mente volaba rápidamente hacía ella.

Para él últimamente, Lady Granger solo existía una.

-Cuando hablo con Lady Ginebra Granger, he de recordarme a mí mismo que hablo con ella. Por ello recalco su nombre. Cuando le comenté a Lady Ginebra sobre mi deseo de ser médico, ¿sabes lo que ella me contestó?

Sintió como negaba, no necesitaba mirarla, pues temía que si lo hacía no podría dejar de hacerlo:

-Que no podría ser de esa clase de chicas, odiaba la sangre y verla solo la asqueaba. Cuando os lo he contado esta noche, esperaba una reacción igual. Más habéis contestado deseando conocer la manera de ayudar.

Si digo el nombre de ellas es porque cuando me dicen Lady Granger a secas su recuerdo me asalta casi al instante.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en sus ojos, y él ahora decidió no apartar la mirada de la ella.

-¿Por qué habéis venido a reuniros conmigo Lady Granger?

-Dí mi nombre. –ella soltó su mano y llevó ambas manos hasta su rostro y lo acercó a ella: -Dí mi nombre Harry.

Escucharla susurrar su nombre fue realmente maravilloso, y una droga de la que no tenía pensamientos de escapar.

-¿Por qué Hermione, por qué has venido?

Ella se acercó más a él y antes de rozar sus labios con los de él susurró:

-Me gustas Harry, me gustas y estoy cansada de negarlo.

No necesito nada más para darle el beso que ella le estaba pidiendo. Aunque la verdad es que no creía poder resistirse ni aunque se lo hubiese propuesto.

Sentir de nuevo sus labios con los de él lo hizo darse cuenta, de que a él, ella también le atraía. Le gustaba la sensación de tenerla, acababa de entender que no deseaba que otro probase lo mismo que él estaba probando. Ella era suya y se lo demostraría.

Lo sentía por Boot si pensaba que estaba dispuesto a jugar limpio, lo de esa ocasión no iba a ser nada en comparación a lo que tenía pensado hacer.

"En la guerra y el amor todo vale", ese lema se lo había repetido su padre no una sino mil veces desde niño. Pues bien estaba dispuesto a obedecer por primera vez.

Separó sus labios de los de ella y se acercó a su oído:

-Me gustas Hermione, y ya nadie más te tocará.

Ella suspiró al escucharlo decir esas palabras, él tan solo apartó su pelo de su nuca y la giró, sin esperar a que ella se quejase posó sus labios en ese punto.

La sintió estremecerse en sus brazos y se sintió bien, seguramente Boot no la había tenido aún ni siquiera en sus brazos como él la tenía en ese momento. No lo dudo ni un segundo, succionó un poco en esa zona y ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

Cuando la volvió a girar para mirarla sonreía triunfante:

-Eres mía.

-Y tú mío.

Esa simple frase de posesión lo puso tremendamente nervioso, y deseoso de recibir más de ella. Pero ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar, tal y como los otros dos amantes ocultos decidieron recordar en ese mismo instante.

-Maldita seáis, malditas las dos. ¿Por qué me hacéis esto?, si es cierto que sabéis todo de mí, entonces también seréis consciente de lo que vuestra madre me hizo.

-Que no quita, el hecho de que yo no soy mi madre Remus Lupin.

-¿Qué queréis decir?

-Que si hace falta me enfrentaré a todos y todo por tener lo que deseo.

-No….

-Y ahora os deseo a vos Lord Remus Lupin. No deis por sentado que Lady Hanna Granger será vuestra esposa. Después de todo, esta noche he conocido a un aliado muy peculiar. Sin duda estará dispuesto a ayudarme a deshacer tremendo error.

-¿De qué habláis ahora?

Harry vio como Nympadora se alejaba de él, más antes de perderse de vista le dijo alto y claro:

-Os suena el nombre de Lord Neville Longbottom, ¿verdad?

Harry no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer su querido hermano acababa de encontrar una aliada fuerte para su causa.

-Esto no me gusta.

-Calla, o Remus nos…

-Deja de susurrar Harry, sé que estás ahí desde que llegué.

Hermione lo miró completamente sorprendida, más Harry tan solo fruncía el ceño. Debía haberlo supuesto:

-Y si eras consciente, ¿por qué me dejaste presenciarlo todo?

Remus frunció el ceño cuando él salió de detrás del árbol que lo ocultaba, más no dejó que Hermione saliera, quizás y con un poquito de suerte, la dama podía quedar oculta.

-Necesitaba un testigo de lo que se hablara aquí.

-Bueno está claro que no solo se ha hablado, ¿qué se supone que pinto yo entonces?

Remus tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ante sus palabras:

-No esperaba que pasara de simples palabras. Pero ella es impredecible.

-Lo sé, la conozco bien.

-Eso crees. Pero me temo que se le da bien el engaño.

-¿Y no será que tú estás empeñado en que sea la mala?, Tal vez necesitas que eso sea así.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si ella es la mala, todo será más fácil para ti. Pero me temo Remus que en esta ocasión no podrás salir airoso tan fácilmente.

Remus asintió a sus palabras, para después sonreír de medio lado y declarar:

-No esperarás salir tú también airoso sin más, ¿cierto?, ¿Sabes dónde te estás metiendo Harry?

-Ya me conoces me gustan los retos difíciles.

-Pero este es más bien imposible.

-Quién sabe.

-Quizás pueda echarte una mano, estoy dispuesto a acompañar a la dama hasta la sala. Así evitaremos habladurías innecesarias.

-No es necesario, además hay algo que…

-Si es necesario Harry, ella está siendo pretendida por otro hombre, no es conveniente que regrese a la sala en compañía de otro hombre que no sea su pretendiente, o alguien que no tenga nada que ocultar. Tendrás suerte si esta fiesta no suscita habladurías.

-Que hablen lo que quieran, ¿a mí qué más me da?

-¿Estás dispuesto a ponerla en evidencia?, no serás tú el juzgado Harry.

Miró enfadado a Remus para después de un rato replicar:

-Está bien, de acuerdo. Lady Granger.

Hermione salió de detrás del árbol y Harry se mordió el labio inferior con sorpresa cuando Remus miró a uno y otro claramente sorprendido:

-¿Qué demonios…?

No terminó de hablar, se acercó a Hermione y la cogió de uno de sus brazos:

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

-¿Qué te pasa?, creí que ya sabías que era Lady Granger quien me acompañaba.

-Claro está, Lady Ginebra Granger. Maldita sea Harry, ¿en qué estás pensando?

-¿Yo?, ¿En qué piensas tú?, ¿cómo voy a estar con la prometida de mi hermano mayor?

-Ella era la prometida de tú hermano mayor hasta hace unos días.

Harry frunció el ceño molesto ante esa frase:

-¿Crees que no lo sabía?, ¿Por qué piensas tú que cancelé mi cortejo a Lady Ginebra Granger?, no podía asistir todos los días a esa casa y ver a Draco con ella. Pero después de todo lo sucedido…

No terminó la frase, aunque era evidente que para Remus no hacía falta que la terminase.

-Si creías que era Lady Ginebra Granger, ¿A qué venía lo de las habladurías que iba a haber?

-¿Te parece poco la escena que habéis montado vosotros dos en la pista de baile?, más si eso no fuera poco, tú hermano Draco y Lady Ginebra Granger hicieron un buen espectáculo en la sala de baile. Ella terminó diciendo que ojala fueses tú su prometido, que te prefería mil veces a tú hermano. Por eso creí que ella estaba contigo.

-Mi hermana dijo eso.

La voz en un susurro de Hermione le llamó la atención y sintió miedo, dio unos pasos para acercarse a ella y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos:

-No me importa, ¿lo entiendes?, me da igual, cancelé con ella porque no dejaba de pensar en ti. Encerré a Boot para que hoy no llegase a tiempo, tan solo porque deseaba que bailases con quien tú deseabas hacerlo. Te regalé esa pulsera porque quería que pensases en mí la mitad de lo que habías conseguido que yo pensase en ti.

Quiero que entiendas que quien me gusta eres tú y no una de tus hermanas. Sé que será difícil, que tendré que enfrentarme a mis padres, a los de Boot, incluso a los tuyos, pero me da igual. ¿Me escuchas?, no pararé hasta conseguir que tú desees lo mismo que yo, a no ser que tú me digas que me detenga en mí intento.

Ella intentó apartar la mirada de él, más pasando por completo de la presencia de Remus, él apresó sus labios con los de ella, lo que la pilló de sorpresa y aunque en un principio ella no respondió. Enseguida llevó sus manos al cuello de él y respondió al beso de la misma manera.

-No quiero que te detengas.

-No lo haré. Hermione ya no lo haré.

Depositó un casto beso en sus labios y se apartó de ella:

-Regrésala a la sala.

Sin más y sin saber que decir Remus asintió cogió a Lady Hermione Granger del brazo y ambos se marcharon.

Cuando ya había pasado un rato de su marcha y estaba por seguirlos unas palmadas se escucharon en el claro:

-Unas palabras muy apropiadas para el momento joven Potter, ¿más creéis que os será fácil conseguirlo estando yo aquí?

Harry se giró furioso, para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Lord Albus Dumbledore fijos en él.

-¿Acaso pensáis que dejaré a mi pequeña Hermione en vuestras manos?

Apretó sus puños, ahí estaba ante él la única persona que podía impedir que él tuviese a Hermione con él. Y lo peor es que por su mirada estaba claro que no se lo iba a poner nada fácil, ¿y ahora qué?

¿Qué iba a hacer?

"_**Tom"**_

Sonreía con suficiencia mientras esperaba a su huésped para partir a la casa de Lord Dumbledore. Deseaba llegar a la casa para ver que tal había salido todo. Después de todo ahora el joven Potter y su hermano Lord Draco Malfoy le debían una.

Todo había comenzado esa mañana, cuando al llegar a su casa después de visitar a Lilian Evans, se había encontrado con la noticia de que los hijos menores precisamente de esa mujer lo esperaban en su sala de estar.

"Definitivamente nada podía ir mejor de lo que iba en esos momentos. Ante él se encontraban ni más ni menos que los dos hijos menores de la mujer a quien deseaba tener en sus manos.

Ambos habían ido allí a solicitar su ayuda con un pequeño asunto, no podía dejar de sentirse terriblemente bien al saber que el joven Potter confiaba en él de esa manera tan ciega. Eso significaba tantas puertas abiertas y tantas posibilidades.

-A ver si lo he entendido bien. Quieres, y corrígeme si me equivoco por favor. Deseas que yo, invite al joven Terry Boot a una partida esta tarde en mí casa, para asegurarme de que él asistirá he de dejar caer que tú estarás en ella. Cuando ya lo hayas desplumado, (cosa de la que te crees muy seguro de conseguir, no entiendo yo como es eso posible, pues en la suerte nadie manda), y ya se haya tomado todo el licor que yo le haya podido proporcionar en las sucesivas partidas, que lo engañe con tu ayuda y lo encierre, al menos durante un buen rato en algún lugar de mi casa.

Que después aparezcamos los dos en casa de Lord Albus Dumbledore tarde, cuando las dos primeras piezas del baile hayan terminado al menos, y que eche la culpa a alguno de mis criados.

-Cosa más, cosa menos, sí ese es el plan.

-Y todo sin ni siquiera ser informado del motivo por el que he de engañar a ese pobre muchacho.

-Tan solo habéis de saber Lord Riddle, que con ello estáis haciendo una buena acción.

-¿A quién?, Está claro que al joven Boot no.

El joven Potter soltó una risa divertida y después miro a su hermano y dijo:

-Me temo que la que debía bailar las dos primeras piezas con él, piensa en que desea bailarlas en realidad con otra persona.

La sonrisa de malicia que brillo en los labios de este lo hizo a él sonreír también. No podía ser tan sencillo, no podía ser todo así de fácil. Ese muchacho confiaba en él hasta ese punto.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Cómo?

La voz de Lord Draco Malfoy lo hizo mirarlo, si bien el parecido con su padre era asombroso, no había duda que tenía mucha influencia de Lord Potter, más esa desconfianza que se dejaba entrever en él, le venía de su madre.

Desconfiado sin duda.

-Pues eso, que lo haré.

-¿Así sin más?

-Si, la verdad es que me parece algo divertido. Hacía años que no me embarcaba en una cosa así.

-Genial. Pues no hay más que hablar, esta tarde nos vemos aquí."

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que había escuchado del joven Potter, sin más ambos hermanos se habían marchado.

Y allí se encontraba él, colocándose los guantes mientras estaba apoyado en la puerta de una de las habitaciones de su casa, a la espera de que el joven Boot terminase de vestirse con las ropas que le había prestado.

Este estaba terrible, sufría de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, además de estar enfadado por llegar tarde a la fiesta en la que se debía encontrar. Todo eso le había costado un criado, más había cientos para ocupar su lugar.

Pero tener a los jóvenes un poco más cerca de él, eso bien podía valer todos los criados que hicieran falta.

No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero el joven Potter se había marchado con más dinero del que había llevado, e incluso él había tenido que pagarle.

Era inteligente y sabía muy bien lo que hacía, más él contaba con ciertas cartas que jugaría en su momento. Ahora lo mejor era llegar cuanto antes a casa de Lord Dumbledore, la verdad es que sentía cierta curiosidad por la ya famosa sobrina de Lord Black.

Otra más para jugar, y si se parecía en algo a su tía. Se estremeció de placer con solo pensarlo. Ya deseaba tenerla entre sus manos.

Le habían contado la desesperación con la que Lord Black buscaba al culpable de lo sucedido a su querida prima, más nunca daría con él. Porque no entraba en sus planes ponerse delante de la mujerzuela esa sino fuera para acabar con ella.

-Ya estoy listo Lord Riddle. Espero que sepa bien lo que le va a decir a Lord Dumbledore.

-Esté tranquilo joven Boot, su futuro abuelo no le odiara por mí culpa.

Este no dijo nada más, tan solo comenzó a caminar derecho a la puerta de salida. Lo miró detenidamente, ese podía enriquecerlo un poco más, entraría en sus planes para alcanzar al recién nombrado Lord Weasley.

Según tenía entendido estos eran amigos, y les gustaba bastante el juego, solían apostar casi por cualquier cosa. Así que de ese era del pie que cojeaba Lord Weasley y del que él se aprovecharía.

Más la pregunta ahora era, ¿cómo atraerlo exactamente?, ¿Cómo tentarlo para que jugase en las partidas que iba a comenzar a organizar?

Caminó tras el joven Boot, esperaba que la rivalidad que había entre ese joven y los hermanos Potter fuese suficiente para motivarlos a participar.

Tenía mucho que planear, cómo por ejemplo el cómo lo iba a hacer y exactamente:

¿Qué iba a hacer?

_**Y aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, me temo que mañana no podré subir ninguno, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero espero subirlo el sábado.**_

_**Por cierto si todo va como lo he planeado el último capítulo lo subiré el mismo día que el año termina. Ese será mi regalo de despedida del año para vosotros.**_

_**Maribel**____**chan:**_ Ron y Luna los dejaré para el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste lo que les pasará en esta fiesta, jejeje le tengo reservado algo inesperado a nuestro querido y lento Ron.

Sobre Boot decirte que aún no te cae tan mal como creo que llegará a caer. Me imagino que después de leer el final de este capítulo lo entenderás.

Espero hayas disfrutado de él, y me digas que te pareció gracias por estar ahí y leer.

_**Zae.**_: No sabes lo contenta que me puse, cuando dijiste que sueles leer las historias cuando están completas pero que la mía te había atrapado. Espero siga siendo así y te guste hasta el final. Ron y Luna saldrán en el siguiente capítulo, en este quería centrarme en Harry y Hermione. ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo?

Feliz Navidad para ti también, mira tú me dejas el comentario el mismo día que yo actualizo Jajaja.

Buybuy ya me contarás.

_**Belmi:**_ Hola, entiendo lo que te pasa con Ginny o Bonny la actriz que la interpreta, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho que digamos la verdad, pero no podemos hacer nada, por eso yo ignoro por completo a los actores o actrices y cuando escribo me los imagino como yo siempre me los he imaginado, y tuve que imaginarme a una Ginny muy guapa para enamorar de manera tan patética a un Harry que se cegó solo por su belleza, porque si no, no entiendo cómo pudo elegirla por encima de Hermione. Se agradece ver que seguís aquí y que comentáis, parece que a todos os gusta el Ron-Luna jejeje. Sobre los padres de Hermione, ella es la favorita de Albus, y créeme cuando te digo que ser la favorita de este es lo más maravilloso que puede pasarte, más no en el aspecto sentimental, porque Albus es muy celoso de su pequeña, por eso ese odio hacía Harry, él sabe que es el único que podría alejarla de él si se lo propusiera.

Espero que te haya gustado la intervención de Albus, ¿no preguntabas por él?, toma Albus, dando caña para dejar en claro que hay viejo para rato jajajaja

Espero que te siga gustando el capítulo y gracias por seguir al pendiente y comentar.

_**Hanny:**_ Hola, sobre los Reviews que escribes, sinceramente no te preocupes por la extensión al contrario gracias por la misma.

Me da pena Remus todos lo ponéis al pobre verde, pero tiene sus motivos en realidad. Espero que lo entendáis un poco más en este capítulo, aunque no dejo de reconocer que es un poco necio el pobre, pero hasta J K lo puso así de terco en sus libros, sino mira el seis y el siete cuando teme por su hijo.

Ron y Luna saldrán en el siguiente y como ya dije antes, le tengo reservada una cosita a Ron jejeje. Por su parte Ginny y Draco son explosivos juntos, ya dejé entrever más o menos el espectáculo que montarán en la sala en mitad de la fiesta.

Espero te siga gustando el fic, ya me dirás que te parece este capítulo.

_**NT**____**de**____**Lupin:**_ Espero te siga gustando esta pareja, la verdad es que es una de mis favoritas. Me fastidió mucho que J.K. se los cargara a los dos. Aunque la odio más por matar a todos y cada uno de los merodeadores. Cuando me quitó a Sirius ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso, llegué a volear el libro y a no querer volver a leer Harry Potter nunca más, pero tenía la vaga esperanza de que lo reviviera de alguna manera. Más aunque ella no lo haga ya lo hago yo Jajaja.

Espero te siga gustando la historia, nos vemos Buybuy, ¿qué te pareció el encuentro de estos en el capítulo de hoy?

_**Fanthi:**_ Espero te siga gustando, ¿qué te pareció este capítulo?, ¿Cuáles son esa dudas que tienes?, ahora me dejaste a mí con la intriga Jajaja, ya me dirás, gracias por el Reviews nos vemos. Y espero esas dudas.

_**Elsy82:**_ Hola aquí tienes la actualización, como ves Harry fue a pedir ayuda a quien menos debía para librarse de Boot, aquí os deje la mitad de la fiesta espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo, y de los momentos Harry y Hermione. ¿Qué tal nuestro Albus?, ¿Qué te parece el abuelito protector?, Espero tú mensaje, y gracias por estar ahí y seguir leyendo y comentando. Espero te siga gustando hasta el final, Buybuy y ya me dirás que te parece el capítulo.

_**Andy**____**PG:**_ Muchas gracias a ti, por estar ahí y por seguir al pendiente, enhorabuena por la graduación y por la gala, espero que todo te esté saliendo bien y a pedir de boca. Este capítulo también tenía lo suyo de Harry y Hermione, imagino que te habrá gustado más, ya me dirás que te pareció. Nos vemos Buybuy y de verdad muchas gracias por tus ánimos y tus deseos

_**Creo que no me dejo a nadie si es el caso lo siento perdón, gracias a esos lectores silenciosos y a los que agregan la historia a Favoritos o a Alertas.**_


	11. Capítulo 11

_Mu buenas a todos, una vez más aquí os dejo un capítulo de este fic. Espero os guste y disfrutéis con él. Si todo va como lo he planeado, mañana en la mañana tendréis el siguiente capítulo, no deseo haceros esperar, así que a ver si me es posible._

_Gracias a todos los que seguís la historia y dais vuestra opinión._

_Quería comunicaros que voy a comenzar a publicar una blog novela su nombre es:_

_El coleccionista de Nombres._

_Si sentís curiosidad por como escribo cosas que no tienen que ver con Harry Potter, quizás queráis pasaros por ahí._

_**http: / elcoleccionistadenombres . blogspot . com/ **_

_Si no se puede ver el enlace, lo voy a colocar de todas formas en mi perfil._

_Si se ve tenéis que quitar los espacios para que os lleve._

_Paso a responder los Reviews:_

_**Fanthy:** Hola, Albus considera a Hermione como algo de él, se parece a su difunta esposa y no desea perderla por nada del mundo. Los demás pretendientes que le buscaba, él podía manejarlos hasta cierto punto, más con Harry es diferente y teme que este le quite el cariño de ella. Vamos que ocupe su lugar._

_Espero que el capítulo de hoy te guste, ya me dirás Buybuy y hasta el próximo nos vemos._

_**Shura****Dragon****Fanel:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste este también. Como dije está centrado en el resto de parejas, quitando Hanna y Neville porque ellos son más recatados y algo más tozudos en ciertos aspectos. Son resignados a lo que les ha tocado, por ello necesitan la ayuda de Tonks y Lupin jejeje._

_Espero te guste este capítulo nos vemos Buybuy._

_**Steph-Granger:** Hola gracias por tú Reviews y bienvenida, espero te hayan gustado también los otros capítulos, y disfrutes del de hoy._

_Es agradable ver que el número de gente sigue aumentando sobre todo para mí jejeje._

_Disfruta y sobre todo gracias por dar una oportunidad al mismo, nos vemos Buybuy._

_**Zae:** Hola espero te guste este capítulo, como verás aún no hay señales de travesuras por parte de Neville y Tonks, pero las habrá más adelante. Espero disfrutes del capítulo y me des tú opinión._

_Buybuy y hasta el próximo._

_**Mariberl-chan:** Hola, al igual que a ti te gustan los capítulos extensos, a mí me encanta a su vez los Reviews largos, jejeje gracias por estos._

_Espero disfrutes del capítulo de hoy. Tal como prometí hay avances entre Ron y Luna, más tuve que cambiar al final las cosas, pero no creo que haya quedado mal._

_Creí que era hora de dar un poco a Draco, que era el que menos había recibido hasta ahora jajajaja._

_Sobre Albus, él solo desea que Hermione siga siendo su pequeña, teme que Harry ocupe su lugar en el corazón de esta._

_No es lo mismo que se case por obligación, que por amor._

_Bueno, espero te guste nos vemos Buybuy y hasta el próximo._

_**Hanny:** Hola aquí está el resto del baile, espero disfrutes del capítulo. La verdad es que he tenido que cambiar algunas cosas que tenía escritas, porque creí que era mejor darle un poco de importancia a Draco y Ginny. Como verás Albus es muy cabezota, pero nuestro prota aún más jajajaja._

_Tom es malo y nunca cambiará, además es un malo de los que nacen siéndolo, no de los que las circunstancias lo llevan a ese final. En este capítulo sucederá algo que hará a Riddle tener más acceso a los hermanos de Harry._

_Espero disfrutes del capítulo ya me dirás que te parece Buybuy y hasta el próximo._

_**Andy-PG:** Muchas gracias por tus deseos, espero disfrutes de este capítulo, cada vez que leo uno de tus Reviews, haces que me sienta más segura y con ganas de seguir escribiendo, de veras y de corazón muchas gracias por ello._

_Como verás en este capítulo la relación de Ron y Luna va avanzando._

_Espero tu Reviews sobre el capítulo Buybuy y nos vemos._

_**Belmi:** No te preocupes escribe cuando puedas. Muchas gracias por hacerlo tan asiduamente aun así._

_La verdad es que se agradece mucho, espero disfrutes de este capítulo._

_Lo de Boot, tranquila que Harry no es de apostar y menos con esas cosas, pero él otro es de otra pasta. Es cierto que hay una apuesta por medio, más no es con Harry._

_Me temo que cuando todo salga a la luz, uno de nuestros personajes se arrepentirá horrores por ello. ;)_

_Espero te guste y me digas que opinas cuando puedas, sin más a leer, Buybuy y hasta la próxima._

_**Una vez más gracias a esos lectores silencioso y a aquellos que se molestan en agregar la historia a alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Dedicado a Steph-Granger una nueva lectora de esta historia, gracias y disfruta:**_

_Ante todo os pido que no matéis a la autora al final, muchas gracias de ante mano. (Rosy hace una reverencia ante los lectores en forma de agradecimiento anticipado) _

_**Capítulo 11:**_

Ahora, Draco, ya sabía de sobra que no era una buena idea pelearse con esa pequeña salvaje ante todo el mundo. Ya no solo, porque no había hecho más que quedar en ridículo ante todos, cuando ella había gritado que prefería a su hermano menor antes que a él. Si no porque además no se había podido controlar.

Pero al menos esa chiquilla malcriada había aprendido que con Draco Malfoy no se jugaba.

Se encontraba justo en una de las esquinas intentado no perder de vista a "su" salvaje, porque le gustase menos a él o a ella, eso era en lo que se había convertido. Y más después de lo sucedido.

Draco frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños al recordar ese maldito baile con ella:

"Su madre se le había acercado y le había dicho:

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

La había mirado sin entender y ella lo había obligado a dar dos pasos al frente a la par que le recriminaba:

-Tienes la obligación de acompañarla durante toda la velada. Y ahí la tienes completamente sola y además rodeada de lobos. Ella es la segunda de los Granger, el dinero de estos es tal que a pesar de tener cuatro hijas, ninguna va a quedar mal parada.

Hanna será la que herede el título de los Granger, y la villa.

Ginebra heredará esta casa y una muy buena dote, ¿se puede saber en qué estás pensando dejándola ser rondada por todos esos?

Draco no miró hacía Lady Ginebra Granger, la verdad es que llevaba todo el tiempo intentando ignorarla, desde que habían bailado las dos primeras piezas, no se le había vuelto a acercar.

Ella era demasiado vanidosa y totalmente una muñequita de feria que lo hacía sentirse inferior precisamente por esa dote que ella adquiriría un día.

Más si al final se casaban, podía estar seguro de que esa dote no sería cogida, por lo menos hasta que él tuviese el dinero necesario para poder dejar en claro a todos que no era el caza-fortunas de Potter.

O peor, su mendigo. Amaba a ese hombre como el que más, no tenía nada que reprocharle y era consciente del testamento que había dejado. No había dejado todo a su hijo Harry como todo el mundo esperaba que se hiciese.

Ese hombre era puro oro, y mientras su padre vivía se había dedicado a hacer aún más dinero del que heredaría en su momento. Tanto así que cuando volvió porque su padre estaba por fallecer, ya había logrado tener en su haber cuatro villas igual de esplendidas.

Aunque lo cierto era que su favorita y la de todos ellos era la Villa de Godrig, y esa no había duda que sería de Harry. Pero los cuatro tenían una cada uno. El título eso sí no había discusión posible, y tampoco ninguno lo había discutido, Harry sería el heredero del título, después de todo, a todos ellos les habían dejado un título respetable.

Y Neville y Ron contaban también con una casa cada uno además de su propia fortuna.

Pero él solo contaba con un título vacío, y debía remediarlo, más no con un buen casamiento y menos con ella.

-Te digo que vayas Draco.

-No quiero, que haga lo que se le dé la gana.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿No te das cuenta de que estás quedando en evidencia?

Vale, ese punto fue el que le llamó la atención, ¿por qué estaba él quedando en evidencia si era ella la que se estaba exhibiendo?, Miró a su madre sin comprender.

-Ella es tú prometida, ¿qué crees que pueden estar pensando todos, al verla coqueteando con otros muchachos?

-Que es una indecente.

Declaró Draco:

-O que su futuro esposo no vale.

Draco la miró enfadado y pero su madre mostraba un semblante de gravedad, así que entendió enseguida que ella no se estaba metiendo con él, sino que lo estaba ayudando.

Se giró a mirar a la que sería su futura esposa y lo que vio lo enfureció. La señorita por llamarla de alguna manera decente, Lady Ginebra Granger, se encontraba rodeada por un montón de babosos y ella sonreía a cada tontería que ellos decían.

Verla así de risueña le enfadó, con él no se había comportado así, es más cuando habían bailado las dos primeras piezas, ni siquiera se había reído ni una sola vez, en cambio cuando Harry la hizo girar y a pesar de que este no le había mostrado mayor atención, ella le había sonreído.

Draco escuchó como su madre decía su nombre y lo agarraba del brazo, más se soltó enfadado y caminó hasta besos malditos indeseables. Tendría que dejarles en claro unas cuantas cosas a estos. Y sobre todo a ella.

Cuando estuvo cerca, no hizo más que apartar a dos ineptos que estaban cerca de ella y se abrió paso. Estos no tardaron en comenzar a recriminar el traro, más una sola mirada de él bastó para que todos ellos enmudecieran y el resto comenzara a alejarse de allí.

Draco nunca sabría lo que su mirada expresaba en ese momento, más de lo que sí se percató es de que acababa de dejar en claro que con él no se podía jugar.

Cuando todos se habían alejado, agarró a Lady Ginebra Granger del brazo:

-¿Qué pretendes indeseable?

-Divertirme, ¿para qué crees que es un baile?

-Tú no tienes que divertirte con ninguno de esos.

Ella lo miró de forma indiferente para seguidamente declarar:

-La verdad es que si no me entretengo con ellos, no hay nada en este baile que me pueda satisfacer.

-Tú a partir de este momento te quedarás a mi lado.

Lady Ginebra Granger se alejó de la columna en la que estaba apoyada para encararlo.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Yo.

La risa que salió de sus labios lo hizo enfadar, por su parte ni Draco ni Ginny se percataron de que varios de los invitados habían posado su vista en la pareja:

-¿Y quién te dice que te obedeceré?, Por favor, anda y vete a hacer lo que estabas haciendo hasta ahora.

Hizo un gesto de descarte con su mano, como queriéndole dar a entender que ya podía marcharse que ella le daba permiso. Draco furioso la agarró del antebrazo con fuerza, ¿por qué esa mujer era capaz de sacarlo de su calma en tan poco tiempo?

-Me vas a escuchar atentamente, tú te vienes conmigo a donde yo vaya, ¿te ha quedado claro?, soy tú futuro esposo y eso vas a tener que aprenderlo desde ya.

-Vaya un futuro esposo. –Se soltó del agarre de Draco y declaró: -Sumido en la miseria y sin nada para ofrecer. A no, me equivoco, es cierto que Lord Potter y Harry te van a dejar una suma considerable de dinero.

Ella rio de forma clara y sus palabras fueron escuchadas por todo el que se encontraba cerca:

-¿Cómo te atreves?, Yo no vivo de la caridad de nadie.

En esta ocasión su agarre fue demasiado fuerte, hasta él mismo se percató, pero su enfado era demasiado.

-Suéltame salvaje. Me estás haciendo daño.

-¿A que ahora no te apetece reír?, venga quiero que lo hagas, exactamente igual que lo estabas haciendo con esos despreciables rufianes. O cuando te tocó bailar con mi hermano menor. Venga sonríe para tú futuro esposo Lady Ginebra Granger.

Con una agilidad de una gata ella consiguió soltarse de su agarre, lo miró furiosa y declaró tan alto, que todos los asistentes al baile la miraron sorprendidos:

-Nunca te dedicaré ni la más leve de las sonrisas despreciable. Te odio, a ti, a Hermione, a Luna por romper su maldito compromiso con ese idiota de Boot, y a mí padre por obligarme a quedarme contigo. Prefería mil veces que el joven Potter siguiese siendo mi pretendiente, es un millón de veces mejor que tú.

La rabia recorrió todo el cuerpo de Draco, desde el más pequeño de sus músculos hasta el más grande. Sus ojos se achicaron y quizás de haber sido otra la mujer que se encontraba ante él, habría retrocedido al escuchar su voz en un susurro siseante:

-¿Mejor que yo?

Ella lo encaró aún más:

-Sí, en todos y cada uno de los sentidos. Es un caballero, sabe que decir, cómo hacerlo, cómo actuar, es guapo y respeta a todo el mundo y sus besos son…

Lady Ginebra Granger calló cuando Draco tiró de uno de sus brazos y la apretó contra él:

-Veremos a ver quién es mejor.

Sin más apresó sus labios con los de él y la apretó contra su cuerpo aún más. Como era de esperarse la gatita no se quedó quieta, sintió como luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Incluso sintió como le clavaba las unas en el cuello y no respondía a su beso.

Llegó un momento en que hasta le mordió uno de sus labios, cuando Draco sintió el dolor en el labio se apartó un poco de ella para mirarla fijamente a los ojos:

-Maldita bruja.

Ella lo miraba furiosa, con sus ojos marrones parecidos en cierto modo a los de su hermana Hermione brillando intensamente, no por que estuviese a punto de llorar.

Ella seguía contra el cuerpo de él imposibilitada de apartarse, y respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo que había hecho. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando él volvió a besarla, más esta vez la pilló tan de improvisto que fue capaz de infiltrarse en su boca. Ella gimió de la sorpresa y de nuevo intentó apartarse.

Cuando él se cansó dejó de besarla la apartó de él con cierto desprecio y declaró en voz alta:

-Eso es solo una probada de lo que te espera.

Ella aún con la respiración alterada, dio unos pasos hacía él y le cruzó la cara:

-Y eso, de lo que te espera a ti.

Sin más Lady Ginebra Granger salió de la sala derecha a los jardines de la casa de su abuelo. Mientras que Draco, miraba a su alrededor sin ver en realidad a nadie de los que allí había.

Eso no se iba a quedar así, comenzó a caminar dispuesto a atraparla, más alguien se lo impidió, dos personas lo sujetaron cada una de un brazo. Su hermano mayor Neville y Lord Black. Él miró a uno y otro y los vio negando.

-Es mejor que lo dejes por ahora.

-Pero…

-Hazme caso, has dejado en claro a quién pertenece ella, aunque a Lady Granger no le agrade la idea y es más que evidente que no lo hace, todo el mundo de este baile y conocidos de los mismos sabrán de sobre que ella es tuya.

Draco lo miró molesto:

-Yo no quiero que sepan nada de eso, pero sí que quiero dejarle unas cosas en claro a ella.

-En el estado en que te encuentras no conseguirás nada.

-Draco hasta ahora Lord Granger no ha intervenido, y Lord Dumbledore ha ido en busca de ella, ninguno está de acuerdo con su comportamiento aquí. Ten por seguro que recibirá lo que se merece.

Él dejó de intentar seguirla, seguro de que no lo dejarían y sin más cogió una copa y se la bebió de un trago, necesitaba tranquilizarse."

Y en eso estaba, intentando, que no quiere decir consiguiendo, tranquilizarse. Ella había regresado sola a la sala del baile. Y se encontraba siendo reprendida sin ninguna duda por Lord Granger y Lady Granger.

Lady Ginebra Granger debió notar su mirada, porque se había girado a mirarlo, la vio morderse el labio inferior más su padre le dijo algo que llamó su atención además de enfadarla. Después de decirle algo a éstos sumamente exaltada, lo volvió a mirar furiosa y volvió a decir algo. Más su padre se lo impidió y le replicó.

Draco se tensó en el momento en que vio que una sonrisa que estaba claro no significaba nada bueno, comenzaba a formarse en sus labios. Ella dijo algo a sus padres y tras ver a ese hombre insensato asentir, sin percatarse de la sonrisa de esta Draco se separó de la pared, ¿qué se supone estaba por hacer ahora?, Ella fijó sus ojos en él y su sonrisa se ensancho, sin decir nada más a sus padres comenzó a caminar hacia él.

No pudo evitarlo, tragó en seco al verla, ¿qué demonios era ella?, una muchacha corriente seguro no.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

"_**Ginny"**_

Odiaba a ese indeseable, odiaba hasta el más pequeño de sus cabellos. Se apretó con el dorso de su mano los labios y se los limpió mientras caminaba enfurecida por el jardín.

Estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, desesperada y sin saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo se iba a librar de ese patán?, ¿cómo se había atrevido a besarla delante de todo el mundo?

Justo cuando dio la vuelta para volver a andar lo desandado, sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla derecha y se quedó congelada con la cara vuelta mirando hacia el lado izquierdo.

Sintiendo que la quemazón en su rostro iba aumentando gradualmente, se llevó la mano a ese lado de su cara y sorprendida miró al frente. Ante ella molesto se encontraba su abuelo:

-¿Qué…?

-Ni se te ocurra niña engreída, ¿qué te crees que haces al menospreciar a un hombre de esa manera ante toda la sociedad de renombre?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre avergonzarme ante todas mis amistades?, ¿En qué pensabas para demostrar tal grado de ingratitud ante tus padres?

Ginny, no podía creerse nada de eso:

-¿Acaso crees que el obró bien?

El ver a su abuelo torcer la cara y apretar los labios fue más que suficiente para entender que sí.

-Él vino a buscar bronca, no yo, él…

Una nueva bofetada la hizo callar:

-Él fue a demostrar a todos que su futura esposa no es una desvergonzada, fue a salvarte te las habladurías que tú estás suscitando con tu maldito comportamiento.

Ginny lo miró furiosa y apretó sus puños, a la par que se mordía la lengua, era evidente que no iba a conseguir nada de ese viejo hombre. El enfado se convirtió en frustración, y no estaba muy segura de poder aguantar sus lágrimas mucho más ante él.

-Mi padre estará de acuerdo conmigo, verás lo caro que te va a costar el haberme abofeteado dos veces.

Estaba por macharse cuando su abuelo la cogió con fuerza de la muñeca y la miró con sus ojos azules:

-Ha sido él quien me ha mandado en su lugar, no cree poder hablarte con serenidad sin demostrarte lo mucho que desea perderte de vista en estos momentos.

Ginny se soltó de su agarre más que enfadada:

-Eso no es cierto, no quiero saber nada que tú digas. Después de todo, ¿qué haces aquí que no buscas a tú favorita?

Él la miró sin entender y Ginny rompió a reír, aunque la verdad es que estaba super enfadada, no odiaba tanto a su hermana menor, pero era la única manera de hacer que su abuelo se olvidara de ella y la dejara en paz. Desviar la conversación a su amado ojito derecho, como le gustaría que este la encontrase en alguna situación comprometida.

Así aprendería una buena lección.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ella no estaba en la sala de baile, en lugar de estar al pendiente de mí, ¿por qué no te preguntas donde puede estar? –se giró para marcharse más agregó: -Tampoco vi por ningún lado al joven Boot. ¿Qué será lo que esté haciendo mi queridita hermana?

Dejando a este allí, ella comenzó a entrar de vuelta a la casa, debía pedirle a su padre que se marchasen ya de allí. No quería estar ni un minuto más en esa casa.

Al entrar en la sala, no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a ese maldito patán, el cual se encontraba mirando a la pista de baile sin prestar verdadera atención. Más pareció sentirla porque enseguida la miró de frente.

No hizo ni el amago de acercarse a ella, más con esa mirada le dejaba en claro que ya no la iba a perder de vista en todo lo que restaba de baile. Ella localizó a sus padres en el lado opuesto a este y se acercó a ellos. Formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro más al ver el semblante de ambos, la borro.

Su abuelo no había mentido, su padre no estaba enfadado, estaba furioso y al borde de estallar. Caminó hacia ellos haciéndose a la idea de que recibiría otra reprimenda.

-Irás ahora mismo y te disculparás con el joven Lord Malfoy.

Ginny no tardó en cambiar su expresión de calmada a enfado, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando su madre?, Ella no iba a hacer tal cosa, de eso podía estar segura. Sus padres a turnos comenzaron a reprenderla. Ella se mordió el labio inferior intentando mantenerse callada y aguantar todo el enfado. Haciéndose ilusiones, con que si escuchaba y no protestaba se olvidarían de que tuviese que ir a pedir disculpas a ese miserable.

Más ignorarlo no era fácil, sintió la mirada de él y se giró a mirarlo, hasta que su padre declaró:

-¿Estás escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo?, Quiero que camines hasta él, que le pidas disculpas y dejes en claro ante todos que respetas a tú futuro esposo tal y como debe ser.

Dejó de mirar a este y declaró:

-No pienso hacer tal cosa, es él quien debe disculparse. ¿Acaso no viste como me besó ante todo el mundo?

-Hija no dejaste muchas opciones al pobre muchacho. Lo tachaste de ser todo menos un hombre. O te lo demostraba así o te pegaba ante todos. Él eligió no herirte.

Las palabras de su madre defendiendo a este la enfadaron aún más.

-Yo…

-Tú nada Ginebra Granger, irás y te disculparás, demostrarás a todos quién manda en vuestra relación. Más te vale que no me repliques.

Mientras su padre declaraba eso, ella no pudo evitar trazar un plan de cómo disculparse, haciendo a su vez que su padre se arrepintiese de habérselo pedido. Y demostrar quién mandaba a la vez.

Un brillo de malicia se dibujó en sus ojos, a la par que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro:

-¿Deseas en serio que haga tal cosa padre?

Su padre asintió a su pregunta y ella tras alzar su cabeza y fijar sus ojos en ellos declaró:

-Muy bien, así sea.

No escuchó lo que su padre le dijo a su madre, fijó sus ojos en los grises de Draco Malfoy y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Deseaban que se disculpara, a la par que demostraba quién mandaba en la relación de ellos. Muy bien, eso haría, más lo lamentarían.

Llevó una de sus manos, a su cabello y se deshizo de lo único que seguía sosteniendo algo de su cabello, y este quedó completamente suelto.

El joven Malfoy se había apartado de la pared en donde se encontraba apoyado y parecía advertir que ella tramaba algo. Más no podría escapar, ahora ya no. Sonrió, sería un tormento para su padre y para él, ella después de todo lo disfrutaría.

Cuando estuvo cerca de él declaró en clara voz:

-Lamento mucho haberte puesto celoso en mitad de la fiesta de mi abuelo, más has de saber que aunque te desprecio y no deseo para nada pertenecerte es así.

Y para dejar constancia de ellos ante todos…

No terminó la frase debido a que si lo hacía él podría saber que pretendía, acortó la distancia por completo y agarró ambas manos del joven. Este miró sus manos unidas, perdido y cuando subió su cabeza para decir algo, ella lo cortó.

Unió sus labios a los de él y posó las manos de él en su trasero, para apretarse contra él. Sabía a menta, y a algo más. Era adictivo, un tipo peligroso, más era lo que sus padres habían elegido para ella.

Él pareció olvidar donde se encontraban o tal vez fue su manera de devolvérsela, quien sabe, el caso es que no dudo, en romper el beso y ahora apresar él sus labios de forma más feroz.

Estaba furioso no había ninguna duda, soltó las manos de él y llevó las suyas a su cabello done las enterró, sintió como él la hacía girar y la apoyaba contra la pared de su espalda. Dejó de tener ambas manos donde ella se las había puesto y sintió como colocaba una de ellas en su nuca también entre su cabello.

Comenzó a hacer el beso más lento hasta que hubo un punto en que se separó:

-Disculpas aceptadas Lady Ginebra.

La respiración de ella era agitada, y se sentí en cierto modo molesta, podía ver en los ojos de él que le había gustado y que deseaba más, mucho más. ¿Por qué demonios entonces se detenía?

Ella cogió su labio inferior entre los suyos, más él tras mirarla fijamente sonrió y declaró:

-Me temo querida, que prefiero tomarte en privado, no quiero que toda la alta sociedad esté presente en ese momento.

-¿No deseaba que todos supiesen de quién soy propiedad?

Le escupió con veneno, él sonrió, para después reír y declarar:

-Creo que les ha quedado ya muy claro, créame Lady Ginebra, ahora la pregunta sería, ¿lo entiende usted?

Ella lo miró sin entender y él tan solo se acercó a su oído y declaró:

-Fuiste tú la que me besó a mí, y eres tú la que desea más.

-Y tú.

Declaró ella, intentando que él no quedara superior:

-Cualquier hombre se sentiría con deseos de más, si una mujer se lanza y se le regala de la misma forma en que vos lo habéis hecho esta noche.

Ginny lo apartó de su lado y cuando iba a abofetearlo por segunda vez, él retuvo su mano y se la llevó a sus labios:

-No creo que desees tener que volver a disculparte. Aunque estaría encantado si deseas volver a repetirlo.

Se soltó de su agarre y replicó:

-Ni en tus mejores sueños.

-En esos vos no mandáis, más me temo que tenéis razón, mis mejores sueños los comparto con otra muchacha.

Iba a replicar algo cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo y la separaba del joven Malfoy.

-Esto es imperdonable y bochornoso. Nos largamos de aquí. Disculpe el comportamiento infantil y poco maduro de mi hija joven Malfoy. Espero que con esto aún siga en pie todo lo establecido.

-Ahora más que nunca Lord Granger.

Ginny miró a Lord Potter que se encontraba al lado del joven Malfoy, quien miraba a su padre molesto por esas palabras. Al parecer él creía poder librarse de todo ese compromiso, más su padre no estaba dispuesto a que eso fuese así.

Ginny se maldijo a sí misma, ¿por qué demonios nada salía como pretendía?

¿Cómo conseguiría deshacerse de él?, Lo lograría de eso estaba segura más las preguntas ahora eran, ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? Y,

¿Qué iba a hacer?

"_**Ron"**_

Maldita, y mil veces maldita mujer, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese conseguido, que ni una sola de las mujeres a las que frecuentaba las pudiese tocar?

Estaba claro era una bruja y había hecho algo para que eso fuese así, sino ¿de qué iba él a verla en todas y cada una de ellas?

Se encontraban en el carruaje que los llevaría a casa del abuelo de esta, llegaban algo tarde, pero es que una vez más habían discutido. Ella se largaba de la casa cuando le daba la gana y no le decía ni a donde iba.

No había asistido a acompañarlo cuando comía, cenaba o desayunaba, siempre o ya lo había hecho ella sola, o se había marchado y aún no había vuelto.

Ese día, había tomado la determinación de no comer hasta que ella regresara, el resultado, fue que no comió hasta casi las seis de la tarde y ella encima se negó a comer en la misma mesa que él.

Su enfado, creció demasiado y la discusión había sido tremenda, hasta el punto de que Lady Mcgonagall había sido echada de la casa para no regresar. Él no estaba dispuesto a que ella, se creyera fuerte debido a esa anciana.

Ella parecía apoyar sus estúpidas decisiones, y a él nadie lo despreciaba, y el no querer acompañarlo a la mesa era precisamente eso. Nunca le había gustado estar solo, y ella lo había condenado a eso precisamente, a la soledad absoluta.

Por las noches era aún peor, ella no dejaba de ponerse esas ropas tan desesperantes y él estaba comenzando a delirar. Era una mujer exquisita sin ninguna duda, pero no pensaba dejarse vencer. De eso ni hablar.

La miró de reojo, más ella parecía sumamente perdida en sus pensamientos, la discusión de esa tarde noche había sido demasiado. El ver su cara repleta de tristeza lo hizo sentirse un miserable.

¿Por qué habían terminado en eso?, Llevaban dos semanas más o menos casados y la vida de ellos era miserable, ¿Por qué ella los había condenado así?

Ron gruñó furioso y miró hacía la calle por la ventana que estaba de su lado,, vale que él no había hecho mucho por colaborar, pero ella, era irritante, no podía dominarla, no le decía nada de lo que le preguntaba, y en muchos casos había hecho evidente que ella era consciente de cosas que él no.

No era un estudioso, de hecho odiaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con las letras, pero que le preguntase con algo en relación a los números, ya vería ella como en eso no podría ganarlo.

Pero no, ella se empeñaba en humillarlo, preguntándole sobre libros que seguramente conocería por Harry y el resto, pero que nunca se había preocupado por leer él mismo.

Y lo que peor llevaba era esa sonrisa como de compasión que ella formaba en su rostro cuando él le decía que no sabía anda de ese libro, ¿quién se creía que para mostrar tal cosa ante él?

Apretó sus puños al recordar esas escenas, si pudiera encontrar algo de lo que hablar con ella, quizás las cosas pudieran ir mejor. ¿Qué otra cosa podía gustarle a esa mujer aparte de la lectura?

-Maldita sea, ¿Cuánto queda aún?

Ella dejó de mirar por la ventana y fijó sus ojos en él. Más no tardó mucho en dejar de hacerlo. Pues eso fue el momento en que el cochero anunciaba que habían llegado.

El cochero abrió la puerta y el primero en salir fue él, odiaba los sitios pequeños y cerrados.

Se estiró al tocar el suelo, eso era una desventaja de ser tan alto, que se agarrotaba fácilmente. Se giró cuando ya estaba completamente bien, y vio como el maldito cochero le ofrecía su mano a su esposa.

Furioso apartó a este de allí justo cuando ella iba a coger su mano, más la que encontró fue la de él.

Ella bajó del coche y levanto su mirada hacía él con una sonrisa radiante e iba a dejar salir algo de sus labios hasta que lo reconoció. Temiendo que ella fuese a apartar la mano de la suya se la agarró y la hizo pasar su mano por su brazo.

Ella parecía sumamente perdida, más no dudo en seguir sus pasos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa ambos portaban una sonrisa en su rostro, quien los atendió no tardó en quitar su chaqueta, pero no dejó que el criado se acercara a ella. Sentía algo dentro de él, que reclamaba todo de ella.

A pesar de que ella no lo quisiese, era de él, si bien no de la manera en que debería de serlo si en todo lo demás. Ella no podía imaginar que él era de los de esto es mío y nadie lo toca. Y más si miraba a la gente como acababa de mirar a ese criado atrevido.

Ella se deshizo de la capa que la cubría y él la recogió y se la entregó a uno de los criados, cuando se giró para ofrecerle su brazo, tuvo que tragar en seco y quedarse unos momentos sin moverse.

"Recuerda donde te encuentras", "Recuerda que juraste no tocarla nunca", ¿por qué maldita sea había hecho tal juramento?, ¿y por qué ella se empeñaba en torturarlo así?

Iba vestida con un vestido, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, era recatado en lo que se refería a mostrar, después de todo era casada, pero estaba seguro de que esa noche sería todo un tormento para él, ¿cómo conseguiría que nadie la mirase?, sintió una gran tentación de arrebatarle al criado la capa de las manos y ponérsela a ella encima, más eso no era posible de hacer.

Enfadado le ofreció su brazo, acababa de darse cuenta de que esa noche para él, acabaría mal, y más si había algún tipo tan insensato como el criado de ahí fuera, el cual miraba a su esposa como un idiota embobado, ¿con cuántos tendría que enfrentarse en duelo a raíz de esa noche?, y si de verdad tenía que pedir enfrentamientos

¿Qué iba a hacer?

"_**Luna"**_

Estaba claro que se había engañado a sí misma, con la loca idea de que Ronald pudiera quererla de verdad. Llevaba con muy poco éxito todas y cada una de las noches vistiendo de manera provocativa, más nada.

También había intentado entablar conversación con él, sobre diferentes libros. Ella nunca había prestado mucho interés a los mismos pero cuando vio que en casa de los Potter había una gran cantidad de los mismos. Supuso que él había crecido con ellos.

Le preguntaba sobre los títulos de los libros que ella iba leyendo, más la respuesta siempre era la misma y seca.

-No.

Ella esperaba unos momentos, a que hiciera la pregunta que todo el mundo haría, si quisiese de verdad entablar una pequeña conexión con la persona con la que convivía: Pero, ¿de qué trata?

Más esa pregunta nunca era formulada, y ella formaba una triste sonrisa en su rostro, evitando llorar al ver que no tomaba ningún partido. Y que además parecía enfadarse cada vez más.

Para evitar que estallase en su presencia, prefirió comer sola y dejarlo disfrutar de su mayor placer a solas. Lo que él desconocía era que casi todo lo que comía era hecho por ella.

Se había dedicado a dar clases de cocina con su niñera Lady Minerva, ella siempre la felicitaba y le decía que el señor se lo había comido todo en cuestión de segundos.

Eso la hacía sentirse bastante bien, más nunca recibía reconocimiento, porque no había querido decirle que ella era la que cocinaba para él. No deseaba que él pudiera reírse de ella aún más.

Ese día, él ya había estallado y le había dejado en claro lo mucho que la despreciaba, y ahora se encontraba sola en su casa y sin compañía. Porque Lady Minerva había intercedido por ella.

Y conociendo a Ronald estaba segura de que eso no iba a cambiar. Lo escuchó susurrar una maldición y lo miró unos segundos, para después dejar de hacerlo.

Lo mejor era despejarse y centrarse en buscar distracciones y así olvidarse de que se había embarcado en un matrimonio que no le iba a traer nada bueno. Justo unos segundos después el cochero anunció que acababan de llegar. Él fue el primero en bajar:

¿Tanto deseaba perderla de vista?, no iba a llorar, no le daría ese placer. Espero a que el cochero se acercara para ofrecerle su mano y así poder bajar. No tardó en recibir la invitación, más ella la cogió con fuerza para poder sostenerse a algo y sentirse fuerte una vez más.

Podía y debía enfrentar todo eso con una sonrisa, no dejaría que nadie notara que él no la amaba. Una vez estuvo abajo, levantó la mirada dispuesta a darle las gracias al cochero de forma amable tal y como siempre lo hacía. Más se encontró con los ojos azules de Ronald, él la miró unos segundos seriamente y ella se sintió un tanto mareada.

Pensó en soltar su mano rápidamente para que no tuviera que sufrir el tocarla, más él le apretó la mano entre las suyas. No fue un apretón fuerte, ni siquiera molesto, más bien era como para retenerla. Para demostrar a quien estuviese viendo que era de él y de nadie más.

Se sintió bien, no podía dejar de sentir que al menos había conseguido que él la notara. Ambos cogidos de la mano como una verdadera pareja entraron en la casa. Él la soltó unos momentos para quitarse su abrigo y todo lo demás. Estaba por darle la capa a uno de los criados cuando sintió las manos de él retirando la misma.

Enseguida se dejó hacer y se giró con una sonrisa en su rostro, él al principio miraba muy molesto al criado que se había acercado a ella, más cuando se giró y la miró Luna sintió por primera vez que él demostraba lo mucho que podía afectarle.

¿Podía estar consiguiendo algo?, por la mirada de enfado que adornó su rostro, parecía ser posible que estuviese advirtiendo al criado de mirar lo justo hacía ella.

Más cuando le ofreció la mano no la miró, ¿estaba de nuevo enfadado con ella?, ¿qué era lo que había hecho en esta ocasión?

Cuando ingresaron en el salón llegaron a la par que Lord Riddle, quien hablaba animadamente con el joven Boot. Quien al parecer estaba sumamente molesto por algo. No les prestó la mayor de las atenciones y siguió su camino de la mano de Ron hasta llegar al lugar donde su madre y su padre se encontraban.

Estos la recibieron con un beso en la mejilla y un saludo algo distante hacia su esposo. Eso la molestó bastante, ya que ella ya tenía suficientes problemas como para encima aguantar más reproches por parte de Ronald, también por el comportamiento de sus padres.

Recordó que debía informar a estos de que habían decidido prescindir de los servicios de Lady Minerva, y al pensar en ella recordó sus últimas palabras antes de despedirse de ella.

"—Mi niña, esta noche has de ser más osada, no te limites a pasear y acostarte, provoca a ese hombre. Si esta noche no consigues nada, entonces no dudes que has de abandonar."

Así que esa noche ella había tomado una decisión, no dudaría en hacerlo a él volverse loco, si la rechazaba entonces le diría que era libre, del mismo modo que ella misma lo sería. Podían anular el matrimonio con facilidad, porque ella aún era pura, y podía demostrarlo a pesar de todo lo que ella había dicho.

Más si prefería aparentar ante todo el mundo, le diría que podían cada cual tener sus propias cosas fuera del matrimonio sin separarse. Creía recordar algo de una clausula sobre mantener el matrimonio cierta cantidad de tiempo.

Depende del humor en que se encontrase así sería como actuaría, si él no la ofendía podría mantener la situación durante ese tiempo, más si él hacía algo contra ella, tenía las de perder. Era buena, pero no tonta.

Tenía que planear bien lo que iba a hacer y cómo, así que era mejor que esa noche no atacara, tenía que estar segura de lo que iba a hacer. Al día siguiente, cuando hubiese pasado toda la noche pensando bien, en la mañana no se le escaparía.

Sonrió de forma coqueta y esperó paciente a que les ofrecieran algo de comer, más cuando estaba por coger algo de una de las bandejas escuchó como le decía:

-¿Quieres bailar?

Miró a este sorprendida y no dudo en soltar lo que acababa de coger, para dirigirse con él a la pista de baile. Ni siquiera era consciente de la música que sonaba, solo podía pensar en estar a su lado y ya.

El baile no fue romántico ni siquiera el mejor que había tenido en su vida, o al menos eso podían pensar quien los viese desde fuera, pero si se adentraban en su ser, no podían negar que para ella, era lo mejor que esa noche podría ofrecerle.

Él la hizo girar y ella sonrió, cuando sus ojos y los de él se encontraron, ya no hubo nada más. Él la acercó más, y ella soltó una risa risueña:

-¿Te diviertes?

Ella asintió ante su pregunta y él formó una sonrisa en el suyo, la volvió a hacer girar y cuando la pegó a él le susurró:

-Te doy esta noche para hacerte a la idea de que mañana me pertenecerás por completo. Te he dado muchas noches y hoy será la última, reclamaré lo que el matrimonio me permite reclamar.

Su respiración se congelo de lleno, y su corazón se aceleró, él no dudó en alejarla y obligarla a seguir bailando. Cuando fijó su vista en él pudo ver un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

Él creía que lo temía, él pensaba que ella no deseaba eso. No pudo evitarlo sonrió triunfante a sus palabras y tan solo pudo evocar la noche siguiente.

¿Cómo lo haría?, ¿Cómo conseguiría ser ella la que diera el primer paso?, debía pensar muy bien en lo qué iba a hacer.

Cuando el baile concluyó, ambos se alejaron de la pista de baile y él cogió dos copas de una de las bandejas que los criados pasaban, y le entregó una, cuando chocó su copa con la de ella le dijo:

-Por la que será una noche tormentosa.

Ella no entendió ese comentario, ¿tan terrible le parecía acostarse con ella?

Iba a preguntar a que se refería exactamente cuando vio a su hermana pequeña Ginny pasar por su lado, esta portaba una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no una de sus cándidas sonrisas para engañar, sino su sonrisa, de te vas a enterar.

Cuando se fijo en a donde se dirigía se sorprendió y más cuando se quitó la pinza que cogía un poco de su cabello. Escuchó lo que le decía al joven Malfoy y se congeló como seguramente habrían hecho todos los asistentes al baile al ver como ella cogía las manos de este y después lo besaba de forma salvaje.

¿Qué había sido de la niña buena?

La risa de su esposo la hizo mirarlo y él solo miraba a su hermana y al hermano de él:

-Este Draco, consigue sacar el máximo de todo y todos. ¿Acaso me equivoqué de hermana?, Harry va a lamentar perder a tremenda mujer jajajaja.

Luna lo miró con reproche más no fue ella quien contestó:

-De eso nada hermano, me temo que la mía es peor.

Luna vio como colocaban una mano en el hombro de Ron y Harry aparecía en ese momento. Su hermano miraba la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro:

-¿De qué hablas?, Te recuerdo hermano que para suerte tuya eres el único que vas a gozar de libertad de momento.

-De momento, tú mismo lo has dicho.

-Y me aseguraré de que siga siendo así.

Luna sonrió al escuchar la voz de su abuelo, se giró para mirarlo más se encontró con que este solo miraba a Harry. Luna pudo apreciar cierto brillo de enfado y hasta de cierto odio en los ojos de abuelo, pero lo que más destacaba era vida. Parecía ser que el joven Potter podía conseguir cosas que otra gente no.

¿Cuánto hacía que no veía a su abuelo con ganas de luchar por algo o contra alguien?

-¿Quiere que sigamos aquí?, he de advertirle Lord Dumbledore que no he hablado a nadie de nada de nada.

Su abuelo miró a Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro para después decir:

-Parece ser que es usted en cierto modo digno de llamarse caballero, en eso se parece a su padre.

-¿Aprecia usted mucho a nuestro padre?

-Así es joven Potter.

Harry sonrió de medio lado y Luna se percató de que aún seguía apoyado en el hombro de su hermano mayor, más ella y Ron parecían no existir en esa conversación.

-¿Y a qué se debe eso?

Su abuelo se rio alegremente y Harry sonrió, más su sonrisa era de astucia no de diversión, Harry parecía estar evaluando a su abuelo. Luna se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de este cuando declaró:

-No te daré armas contra mí, joven Potter.

-Ja.

Harry sonrió triunfante y cuando su abuelo lo miró este declaró:

-Ya me la acaba de dar, ya sé que lo que mi padre y usted se traen es algo que puede serme útil llegado el momento.

-Más soy consciente de que su padre es todo un hombre de honor, y nunca revelaría nada.

Harry sonrió de forma enigmática y después añadió antes de marcharse:

-No podrá conmigo, cuando quiero algo lo consigo. Le puedo asegurar que en ser un caballero no es en lo único en lo que me parezco a mi padre.

Luna se sorprendió cuando su abuelo rio, más lo hizo de forma en que Harry no lo pudiese escuchar. Para ella estaba claro que Harry se había convertido en alguien especial para su abuelo. Más había algo entre ellos, que parecía mantenerlos a distancia.

¿Qué podía ser?

-Abuelo, te eh estado buscando, ¿No me debías dos piezas de baile?

La voz de Hermione reclamando la atención de su abuelo la hizo sentir un escalofrío. Miró a su abuelo y al ver que este había dejado de reír y ahora miraba al joven Potter con cierto odio lo supo.

Hermione, eso era lo que mantenía lejos a ambos.

Luna abrió los ojos al máximo al comprender las palabras de Harry, "-De momento, tú mismo lo has dicho."-"No podrá conmigo, cuando quiero algo lo consigo. Le puedo asegurar que en ser un caballero no es en lo único en lo que me parezco a mi padre."

Harry quería a su hermana más pequeña, y a la predilecta de su abuelo, más a pesar de que esta había estado y de hecho estaba prometida, ella nunca había visto a su abuelo de la manera en la que se encontraba, ¿qué podía tener este contra Harry?

-Por supuesto pequeña. Ahora mismo quiero reclamar mis dos piezas.

Justo cuando se giraba para marcharse su esposo cogió a su abuelo del brazo y declaró:

-Mi hermano Harry no está solo, no lo olvide Lord Dumbledore. Además he de advertirle que de todos él es el único que no habla por hablar.

Su abuelo entrecerró los ojos y lo miró de forma extraña, se soltó del agarre de este y declaró:

-Lo tendré en cuenta Lord Weasley, y muchas gracias por la advertencia.

Su esposo hizo una inclinación de cabeza y no dijo nada más. Cuando su abuelo se alejó con Hermione miró a Ronald y dijo:

-¿Cómo consiguió tu padre casarse con tú madre?

Ron la miró sin entender y se llevó su copa a los labios antes de responder, parecía estar evaluando entre si contárselo o no:

-No creo que deba decírtelo, después de todo tú hiciste lo mismo para atraparme a mí. Aunque la única diferencia es que él si pudo culminar y yo no. Cosa que remediaré pronto.

Luna no le dio importancia a las palabras últimas dichas por él, ni siquiera al reproche claro en su voz, tan solo podía pensar en las palabras de Harry y en lo que su padre había llegado a hacer para tener a Lady Potter.

¿Qué estaba pensando Harry?, ¿Qué tramaba?, Exactamente:

¿Qué iba a hacer?

"_**Albus"**_

Cogió la mano de su pequeña niña entre la suya y la vio sonreír cuando el baile comenzó. No pudo dejar de notar, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la sonrisa de ella parecía ser sincera y cargada de felicidad.

Eso lo hizo enfadar aún más, ¿acaso esta era debida a ese muchacho?, él nunca se había sentido de la manera en la que se encontraba en ese momento.

Ni siquiera con su hija, él, como un padre que solo deseaba lo mejor para su hija, era consciente de que esta debía de encontrar un matrimonio propicio, uno que le diese un buen lugar y un nombre. Más nunca se había preocupado por si George era o no el hombre que su hija hubiese escogido.

Eso no era importante, ¿por qué ahora pensaba en eso?, frunció el ceño molesto y siguió bailando con su niña. Al girar se encontró con los ojos del joven Potter. Era evidente que los padres de este no habían considerado necesario que sus hijos abandonasen el baile después del comportamiento de su otra nieta Ginny.

Más George por el contrario había marchado de allí con su esposa y su hija, y él había quedado a cargo del resto de sus nietas.

Luna al estar casada ya no era cosa suya, más Hanna y Hermione eran otra historia. Hanna se encontraba acompañada de Lord Lupin, con el cual tendría que hablar llegado el momento, sobre el hecho de encubrir las acciones del hijo menor de Lord Potter.

No sabía exactamente que estaba haciendo este en el jardín, quizás y estaba dando un paseo por el mismo, estaba seguro de que se había sorprendido al ver a Hermione, más todavía estaba esperando a que fuera a hablar con él o con los padres de Hermione.

Lo dejaría correr durante dos días, si este no daba signo de querer informar a alguno de ellos, entonces tomaría medidas. No podía permitir que este los ayudase. Debía de evitar que el joven Potter tuviese aliados a la hora de querer cortejar en secreto a su pequeña.

Él se ocuparía de que ella no se encontrase sola en ningún momento, así se convirtiese él mismo en el guardián de ella. Al pensar eso, también se le ocurrió otra cosa:

-A partir de mañana quiero que pases a vivir conmigo Hermione.

La mirada de ella denotó por unos segundos suma sorpresa, más de un momento a otro se le iluminó el rostro como cuando era pequeña:

-¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿Crees que mi padre lo permita?

Definitivamente era y siempre sería su pequeña niña, ni siquiera había pensado en que estando en su casa, las visitas del joven Potter serían inexistentes. Sonrió ante su reacción y añadió:

-Sí, no pondrá objeción, además el joven Boot vive aquí cerca, así sus visitas podrán ser más duraderas.

Ella asintió a sus palabras:

-Será agradable poder contar con más tiempo para conocer al joven Boot, la verdad es que es un muchacho poco común e interesante, habla de muchas cosas.

No había dicho en ningún momento que le pareciera apuesto.

-¿Qué opinas de él sinceramente, pequeña?

Ella frunció el ceño y se quedó callada durante un buen rato, cuando el baile estaba llegando a su fin al fin contestó:

-Es un joven de inconfundible reputación, no se le puede tachar de nada inadecuado, parece ser centrado y tener claro qué desea hacer en la vida. Me agrada su conversación y compañía.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si.

Más Albus no se percató de que el sentido del me gusta de ella no iba dirigido al mismo que él le estaba dando. Pero Albus solo deseaba notar y escuchar lo que a él le convenía, y Boot al fin y al cabo sería manejable y él podría estar cerca de su niña todo el tiempo que desease estarlo. Boot nunca podría apartarla de él.

Pero el joven Potter, él era diferente, él podía y estaba seguro de que lo haría, acaparar a su pequeña para él. Sería capaz de que ella no viese más que a él. Y no deseaba que su niña se olvidase de él, no estaba dispuesto a perderla por un muchachito cualquiera.

Necesitaba planear bien lo que iba a hacer, no quería pisar sin saber, necesitaba información y mucha, ¿quién podría ayudarlo a deshacerse del joven Potter?, ¿qué muchacha podría valer para él?

El baile llegó a su fin, más él no quería soltar a Hermione, temía que Potter la solicitara una vez más, pero quien le pidió su mano fue el joven Boot, y sin dudar se la entregó.

Se alejó de la pista de baile y tras coger una copa miró a las jovencitas de alrededor, más sin saber porque siempre acababa viendo a esos dos como la perfecta pareja.

-Parece apunto de estrangular el vaso Lord Dumbledore. ¿Quizás hace las veces de sustituto de alguien?

La voz de Lord Riddle le llegó de pleno:

-Si, tal parece.

-¿Quién lo tiene así de enfadado querido amigo?

Ahora quien el habló fue Lord James Potter, miró de reojo a su hijo menor y lo vio mirando fijamente a la pista de baile, justo a la única pareja a la que él no deseaba que mirase.

-Es bueno que pregunte Lord Potter, se trata de uno de sus hijos.

Enseguida notó que contaba con la atención de ambos hombres, ¿por qué parecían despertar el interés tanto esos chicos?

-¿A qué te refieres viejo amigo?

Estaba claro para él que Lord Potter aún no había visto a Lord Riddle, pues seguramente ni se había acercado, más como ambos le habían hecho la misma pregunta prefirió no decir al primero en llegar que se marchase, así luego no tendría que contar todo, dos veces:

-Me gustaría que me hablaras de tu hijo menor.

-¿Alguna razón en particular?

Hay estaba el audaz James Potter, estaba claro que desconfiaba de todo el mundo, incluso de él, si bien no era cierto que nunca haría nada contra ese hombre, estaba claro que si su hijo se metía en medio no dudaría en sacarlo a como diera lugar:

-Curiosidad.

Le restó importancia, al asunto esperando que este no notara que era un farol.

-Comprendo, bueno en otra ocasión si me permite le diré todo lo que desee de mi hijo menor. La verdad es que es un tema demasiado extenso para tratar ahora, aunque una cosa sí le diré, ese muchacho es prácticamente el pilar de sus hermanos. Por otro lado yo solo quería decirle que mañana lo visitaré temprano, hay algo que quiero comentarle.

-¿Entonces dejamos la charla para mañana?

-Sino le importa me haría un gran favor, quisiera despedirme, mis hijos, mi esposa y yo nos retiramos ya.

-Ha sido un honor contar con vuestra presencia esta noche.

-El honor ha sido nuestro por invitarnos.

Tras las despedidas siguientes del resto de la familia, Albus se percató de que James Potter miraba a su alrededor buscando a alguien:

-¿Dónde se mete este muchacho?, Siempre igual desaparece sin más.

-Está allí James, quizás si mandas a alguien a llamarlo.

-Será un honor hacer tal cosa.

Para sorpresa de todos, Lord Riddle salió de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar hacía el joven Potter, quien para trastorno de Albus se encontraba con la mirada fija en su nieta Hermione.

Cuando él miró hacía el mismo lugar que él miraba, se percató de que su nieta se encontraba en la parte libre del baile, girando sola en la pista, mientras que Boot daba palmadas, quieto. Más en lugar de dedicar esas vueltas y sonrisas a Boot, su niña miraba al joven Potter.

Lo peor de todo, es que solo alguien que supiera qué buscar, podría notar eso.

-Me voy a cargar a este hijo mío, ¿qué cree que está haciendo ahora?

La voz de Lady Potter le llegó en un susurro, se encontraba al igual que él mirándolo encolerizada. ¿Sería posible que ella supiera algo? Y si ese era el caso, ella al respecto,

¿Qué iba a hacer?

"_**Tom"**_

No pudo dejar de formar una sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar como Lord Dumbledore preguntaba por el joven Potter. Era evidente para él que se muchacho acababa de conseguir que alguien más se fijase en él.

¿Cuánta gente estaría deseando descubrir en qué se iba a terminar convirtiendo?

Pero a él lo que más le había gustado escuchar, era la voz de Lord Potter al decir que el muchacho era el pilar. Si eso era así, tendría que hacer algunos cambios en sus planes.

Ya había comenzado a instigar al joven Boot a participar en sus futuras partidas y este mismo le había dicho que si podía invitar a alguien más, claro que no se negó y lo mejor de todo es que el candidato de este era ni más ni menos que el recién nombrado Lord Weasley.

No podían salir mejor las cosas y si era cierto lo que Lord Potter decía, ese muchacho pronto caería en sus manos.

Al escuchar como decían de ir a buscar al muchacho, no dudo en ser él mismo el que se acercarse, precisaba dejar en claro a los padres de este, que él lo estimaba. Quería que Lord Potter sintiese que perdía a su hijo por momentos.

Y que Lili perdía el control de todo su mundo lentamente. Nunca pensó que su regreso para vengarse sería tan gratificante. Llegó al lado del joven Potter y sonrió al ver a Lady Hermione Granger.

Al parecer había hecho progresos el chico. Pues la muchacha bailaba para él, aunque para el estúpido de Boot no parecía ser así. Cuando la cogió de la mano y la hizo retomar una vez más el ritmo del baile, fue que él mismo decidió hablar:

-Veo querido Harry que tienes un poco de campo ganado.

La voz era de una muchacha, él miró hacia ella a la par que decía:

-Joven Potter sus padres lo andan buscando, al parecer ya se marchan de la fiesta.

El joven Potter miró a un lado suyo y a otro, para ofrecer su brazo a una muchacha y después hacerla girar para que quedara de frente a él:

-Mucho gusto verle en el baile, ¿a qué se debió su retraso Lord?

No lo pudo evitar y se echó a reír, luego declaró:

-Uno de mis ineptos criados, ¿se puede usted creer que dejó al joven Boot encerrado en la habitación de invitados?

-¿No me diga?, vaya un despiste, confío en que eso no le haya provocado ningún problema.

-Niñerías no más. Y bueno un criado menos.

-Decía que me buscaban mis padres, para partir, pues si no el molesta he de marcharme.

-¿No va a presentarme a la joven que lo acompaña?

-Es cierto, usted aún no la conoce. Qué despiste el mío, Lady Nympadora Tonks, la sobrina de mi padrino Lord Sirius Black, él es Lord Tom Riddle, un….-el joven Potter calló unos minutos, miró hacía él y después hacía su acompañante para después agregar:- buen amigo mío.

La muchacha extendió su mano hacía él, más enseguida notó el brillo de miedo que la estaba consumiendo por dentro. Ella sabía quién era él, al igual que él sabía perfectamente quien era ella.

Malditos necios, ¿cómo demonios nadie le había dicho que esa muchacha era la sobrina de Sirius Black?, sonrió al pensar en ello, ahora sí que sería un placer deshacerse de ella. La tenía que hacer callar y ahora además, podría herir a Lord Black una vez más y al joven Potter al parecer. Pues era evidente que le tenía cariño a la muchacha ante él.

-Es un placer conocerla al fin señorita.

Supo enseguida, que el joven Potter había clavado su mirada en él, estaba claro que había notado su tono de socarronería al decir la palabra señorita.

-El gusto es mío Lord Riddle.

Y para él fue evidente que sabía quien era él. Esa muchacha era más valiente de lo que en sí parecía. Estaba decidida a luchar, más seguramente para nada. Miró sus negros ojos, los cuales parecían estar tramando ya algo, ¿de qué se trataba?,

¿Qué iba a hacer?

"_**Harry"**_

Claramente Neville y Nympadora habían hecho buenas migas. Se encontraba mirándose al espejo y terminando de arreglarse, ese día debía acompañar a su padre a no sé que reunión.

La verdad es que no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero su padre así lo había decidido.

Sonrió al recordar el baile de la noche anterior, sobre todo el estado de nervios de Neville, ya que el pobre no sabía disimular muy bien. Pero Nympadora pondría nervioso a cualquiera.

Era una mujer decidida, sin miedo a nada, bueno eso no era verdad, había algo que la tenía atemorizada desde la noche anterior cuando conoció a Lord Riddle, ¿qué podía pasarle a ella con él?

Dejó de intentar abrocharse el lazo y mió al espejo que le devolvía su imagen. ¿Para qué arreglarse tanto?, odiaba tener que estar siempre preocupado por su aspecto y por ir siempre de punta en blanco. Es más, nada de traje, se vestiría de forma más cómoda, después de todo, el día no solo estaba compuesto de la entrevista a la que su padre iba.

Sonrió y decidió cambiarse, cuando bajó su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de él.

-No hagas locuras.

-Que no.

-Venga Harry, el carro nos espera.

Sin más ambos salieron de la casa, estaba seguro de que ese día iba a ser perfecto sin ninguna duda. El cochero no tardó en hacer andar a los caballos, cuando no llevaban mucho tiempo en el carruaje su padre declaró:

-¿Qué tal va todo?

-Bien, estupendamente en realidad, ¿A dónde vamos?

-A ver a Lord Dumbledore, hay algunas cosas que tenemos que tratar.

Harry frunció el ceño, ¿acaso ese viejo había dicho algo a su padre?

-¿Cosas?

-No peguntes Harry, no te diré nada.

No volvieron a hablar hasta llegar a la casa de este. Se bajaron del carruaje y los recibió el mayordomo del mismo.

Rápidamente se les hizo pasar a la sala y se les invitó a desayunar, debido a que la hora era bastante temprana.

-Sería todo un honor compartir su mesa Lord Dumbledore.

-Sin ninguna duda. ¿Qué es lo que os trae aquí tan temprano Lord Potter, a vos y a vuestro hijo menor?

-Quisiera comentarle unas cosas y además pedirle un favor.

Harry vio como Lord Dumbledore miraba hacía él y este le sonrió de vuelta para seguidamente declarar:

-No tiene nada que ver conmigo Lord Dumbledore. -Después de decir eso, se quedó un poco parado y miró hacía su padre para agregar: -¿Verdad?, Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué levantarme tan temprano para venir a ver a Lord Dumbledore si ya lo vi ayer?

-Sobre levantarte tan temprano, tiene otro motivo que después te explicaré. En cuanto a que me acompañes a ver a Lord Dumbledore, es porque quiero que estés presente en lo que tengo que decir.

Harry vio como Lord Dumbledore se tensaba y miraba a su padre sin entender:

-Usted me preguntó ayer como era mi hijo. Bien, como puede ver, no creo que haga falta señalar su aspecto o rasgos físicos. Sin embargo sobre su mente y personalidad, ese es otro punto aparte Lord Dumbledore.

-Albus, James, hace mucho que te ganaste el derecho de llamarme en privado por mi nombre.

-Pero mi hijo….

-Sigue.

Le cortó Lord Dumbledore:

-Como gustes, es un muchacho muy testarudo, de eso no tengo duda alguna, temperamental, decidido y no se rinde jamás.

Juzga a veces a la gente con poco acierto, es orgulloso y le cuesta corregir sus errores, pero siempre acaba haciéndolo de una manera u otra. Se cree inmortal y superior, tiene el ego muy subido, eso quizás sea culpa mía y espero que en un tiempo se le pase la tontería.

No desprecia nunca a un oponente hasta que no es consciente de las facultades del mismo, su manejo con las armas es admirable, todavía no entiendo porque no desea entrar al ejército. Su mente es aguda y perspicaz, es capaz de mirar todas las variantes a un problema y encontrar la acertada y más factible.

No discuto, que es cabezota, que en algunos casos parece un niño, y que busca enfrentamientos con cualquiera que esté dispuesto a enfrentarlos.

Más si tiene un amigo que necesita ayuda o algún amigo en problemas, él no dudará en acudir a ayudarlo. Tanto si lleva o no razón, más cuando se haya resuelto el asunto, pena del que no lleve razón porque encontrará un juez implacable en él.

Creo que esa es una descripción fiel de mi chico, ahora si no es mucha molestia me encantaría saber una cuestión a mí, ¿a qué tanta curiosidad por él?

Lord Dumbledore al cual miró de frente esperando que dijera algo, lo miraba con sus ojos azules fijos en él, tenía ambas manos posadas en la mesa y entrelazadas, su boca tapada con las manos mientras parecía procesar esa información.

-Quería hacerme una idea general de él, puede que tenga un trabajo que pueda interesarle llegado el momento.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, sin duda estaba seguro de que eso era una completa mentira. Ese viejo era más calculador de lo que él pensaba.

¿Cómo conseguiría saber algo de este que le fuera de utilidad?

El resto del desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente, era sorprendente que ninguno de ellos hubiese abierto la boca sobre el tema de la nieta de él. Estaba claro que Lord Dumbledore no quería enfrentarse a su padre.

Parecía respetarlo mucho, y no quería tener que negarle algo, ¿podría llegado el momento utilizar eso contra ese hombre?, ¿serviría de algo?

Si todo eso fallaba, quizás pudiera encontrar una manera de conseguir que su padre intercediera por él.

-Harry, en estos momentos voy a pasar al despacho de Lord Dumbledore, hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar con él en privado.

Harry asintió ante las palabras de este, y tan solo esperó a que ambos se hubieran encerrado en el despacho. ¿Qué quería hablar su padre con Lord Dumbledore?

Harry, se mordió el labio inferior y agradeció infinitamente el hecho de que Lord Dumbledore solo contara ese día con su mayordomo en casa, al parecer los demás criados habían ido a hacer algún recado especial.

Salió de la sala donde lo habían dirigido y buscó el lugar de donde procedieran voces, enseguida llegó y se sorprendió al escuchar que ambos se encontraban discutiendo:

-¿Quién se ha creído que es?

-Esa pregunta debería formularla yo Albus. No eres quien para decidir si mi hijo es o no de honor.

-En ningún momento he dudado de ello. Pero no consentiré que un joven como ese pretenda a mi posesión más preciada.

-No dudes que duraré en ningún momento en ayudarlo si llega el momento de que me lo solicite. Le gusta hacer las cosas por sus propios medios, pero no permitiré que tú lo hundas. Espero y deseo que no tenga que recordarte las condiciones en las que te encontrabas, cuando nos conocimos.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-¿Crees que debo hacerlo?

Ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio un buen rato.

-Creo que no necesito seguir escuchando más. Mantén alejado a tú muchacho y todo estará bien.

-Como ya te he informado intentaré hacer algo al respecto, seguiré el consejo de Lil, pero si a mí regreso nada a cambiado deberás elegir.

-¿Deseas algo más a parte de lo que ya me has pedido?

-No, confío en que este asunto, no te impida concederme el favor que te pedí.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. Puedes ir en paz Lord Potter, ¿para cuando será tú regreso?

-Si todo va como lo he planeado, no creo que tarde más de tres semanas en regresar.

-De acuerdo, en esos días me ocuparé de todo. Me temo también que debido al espectáculo de ayer noche, la boda de una de mis nietas está pronta a celebrarse.

-Lili desea reunirse en casa de Lord Granger esta tarde con usted para tratar de ese tema exactamente. Me temo que no me encontraré aquí para esa celebración.

-No creo que haya mayor problema con eso. En ese caso buen viaje, que tengas suerte en todos tus propósitos.

-Estoy seguro de que deseas más uno que otro.

-Puedes apostar por ello.

Harry, no tardó en escuchar pasos, y corrió hacía la sala donde lo habían dejado. Se colocó de espaldas a la puerta y miró al frente. Sus ojos se posaron en los retratos, estaba repasándolos atento a escuchar pasos, cuando sus ojos se quedaron fijos en un retrato en particular.

Estaba por apostar que ese joven pintado en el retrato era Lord Dumbledore, más ¿quién era la mujer a su lado?, Esta contaba con un cabello ondulado y castaño, sus ojos eran de un marrón oscuro, y su figura era delgada y perfecta. Portaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

Un rostro que a Harry se le antojó terriblemente parecido al de Lady Hermione, ¿podría ser esta la abuela de ella?, el parecido desde luego era mucho.

Sonrió al fijarse más en el retrato sin poder dejar de pensar en el baile que la noche anterior ella le había dedicado. Se acercó unos pasos al retrato y alargó su mano. La repasó por el filo de la misma, más no se atrevió a tocarla más:

-Gracias.

Fue un simple susurro. Apartó su mano del mismo y dio dos pasos hacía atrás, justo cuando estaba por dejar de mirar la imagen, escuchó que lo llamaban:

-Harry nos vamos.

Este no tardó en girarse y se encontró con la mirada sonriente de su padre, y una expresión entre sorprendida y seria en el rostro de Lord Dumbledore. Caminó hasta ambos, su padre y él se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa.

Lord Dumbledore los acompañó hasta allí, al abrir dicha puerta uno de los criados de Lord Dumbledore esperaba en la puerta cargando un baúl en sus manos:

-¿Quién llega?

Harry escuchó la pregunta que deseaba hacer, salir de los labios de su padre:

-Una de mis nietas pasará a hacerme compañía a partir de hoy. Serán todo ventajas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su futuro esposo vive a solo tres casas de aquí.

No le dio el gusto de que viera su enfado, tan solo asintió a las palabras de este y cuando el criado entró en la casa él salió de la misma. Se sorprendió al escuchar a su padre decir:

-Un movimiento astuto.

-Me caracterizo por jugar bien.

Harry apretó ambos puños y esperó, se sorprendió cuando se encontró con la mano de Lord Dumbledore ante él:

-Hasta más ver.

Harry le estrechó la mano de igual manera y se subió al coche con su padre. Justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta se percató de que otro carruaje llegaba, se detuvo unos segundos y vio precisamente lo que deseaba ver.

De ese carruaje comenzó a salir Lady Hermione, ella sonreía cargada de alegría, al llegar junto a su abuelo lo abrazó con fuerza, más cuando ella miró hacía donde este miraba, se encontró con los ojos de él.

Ambos sonrieron en forma de saludo, él hizo una inclinación de cabeza y sin más terminó de entrar en el coche. Ahora ya sabía que le sería casi imposible ver a esta, al menos mientras Lord Dumbledore estuviera en casa. Se asomó por la ventana, y se percató de que ella miraba hacía el coche con cara de tristeza.

¿Qué significaba esa mirada?, al lado de ella apareció la que había hecho las veces de niñera de las hermanas desde que nació Hanna, ¿podría ella ser un punto de ayuda?

¿Querría a Lady Hermione lo suficiente como para ayudarlo si ella se lo pedía?, ¿Ella lo haría si era preciso?, si eso no era así,

¿Qué iba a hacer?

"_**Hermione"**_

La mudanza a casa de su abuelo había resultado ser, algo tediosa y cansada, más no podía quejarse pues le había agradado lo indecible saber que su padre lo había admitido.

Ahora se encontraba en casa de sus padres, acompañando a su abuelo, el cual al parecer había quedado con Lady Potter para tratar sobre el compromiso de su hermana Ginny y Lord Draco Malfoy.

Lo que le resultó algo extraño, pues según ella sabía, su abuelo no debería de hablar ahí, pero su padre así lo había querido.

Se fijó en su alrededor y posó sus ojos en sus hermanas. Hanna se encontraba tejiendo algo en su bastidor, al parecer era un pañuelo que quería obsequiarle a Lord Lupin. Ella no se había atrevido a contarle sobre lo que había visto, sobre todo por el temor de que este contase a su vez lo que sabía.

Ginny estaba con semblante serio, arreglaba uno de sus sombreros y miraba a la puerta deseosa de que salieran del despacho sin haber decidido nada en absoluto.

Luna, la cual había ido esa tarde de visita miraba distraída y nerviosa por la ventana. Aunque estaba por pensar que en lugar de nerviosa, lo que era es que estaba ansiosa por algo. ¿Había sucedido algo entre su esposo y ella?

Deseaba que su hermana fuese la más dichosa de todos, más parecía haberse embarcado en un amor, doloroso, ¿podría superarlo?, Solo deseaba que así fuese.

Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su nuca y al llevar su mano hacía la misma, se percató de que su cabello le hacía cosquillas en la zona. Sonrió de medio lado intentando que sus hermanas no se fijaran en ese detalle. Se mordió el labio inferior al recordar los labios de Harry en esa zona.

Cuando llegó a su casa la noche anterior, ella había corrido hacía el espejo, miró a través de este y se sorprendió al descubrir una marca en el lugar donde él la había besado. A eso se había referido cuando había dicho que era de él.

No pudo evitarlo y sonrió aun más. Cuando lo volviese a ver, le demostraría que él también era de ella, si hacía falta esa marca para que así fuera, eso mismo haría ella.

Se escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo y Hermione salió de sus pensamientos, todas miraron hacía la puerta, Hermione, cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos. La verdad es que deseaba saber que suerte correría su hermana Ginny. Pues lo que había hecho la noche anterior había sido todo un escandalo.

Por la puerta de la sala, primero entró su madre acompañada de Lady Potter, ambas sonriendo. Seguidas de ellas, venían su padre y su abuelo. Los cuatro saludaron a las chicas que estaban en la sala.

-Bueno todo está resulto al fin.

De repente una llamada a la puerta de entrada los izo callar un momento, más su padre volvió a hablar, pensando que uno de los criados abriría la puerta:

-Hemos tomado la decisión de que en dos semanas a partir de hoy se celebrará la….

Una llamada en este caso más insistente se hizo escuchar, Hermione y sus hermanas se pusieron en pie, a la par que todos los presentes miraban hacía la puerta de la sala. Enseguida escucharon la voz alarmada de Lord Sirius Black llamando a la puerta.

Apareció el mayordomo a toda prisa y abrió la puerta, en cuestión de segundos entraron en la sala alarmados y asustados, Lord Lupin y Lord Black. Este último tenía un trozo de papel en su mano y lo apretaba con fuerza en el mismo. Miró en la sala a todos y cada uno de los presentes y cuando posó su vista en Lady Potter caminó hacía ella.

Sujeto a este de ambos brazos y obligándola a mirarla declaró:

-¿Quién, cuál de todos acompañó a James hoy?

Al escuchar esa frase Hermione, sintió que la respiración le faltaba, fijó su vista en ambos y no pudo reprimir dar un paso hacía ellos.

-¿De qué estás hablando Sirius?

-Maldita sea Lili, ¿quién iba a viajar hoy con James?

Lady Potter abrió los ojos al máximo y miró a este sin entender. Hermione no pudo dejar de recordar que la persona que se había subido a un coche ese mismo día, junto a Lord Potter era precisamente Harry.

-¿Qué sucede exactamente Lord Black?, No entiendo el comportamiento tan poco adecuado que está teniendo.

-Me temo Lord Dumbledore que no es momento para contenerse. La diligencia en que viajaban James y uno de sus hijos ha sufrido un grave incidente. Hay diversos muertos. Nos acaba de llegar un telegrama informando de que es muy probable, que tanto James como su hijo sean dos de los muertos.

La voz de Lord Lupin sonaba muerta, más las palabras dichas por él congelaron a todos en el lugar. Lady Potter negó e intentó soltarse de Lord Black, cuando lo consiguió de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas.

Hermione y el resto de las Granger miraron hacía Lady Potter, era claro que todas ellas temían la respuesta de esta. Hanna, había dejado en el sillón la labor que hacía y había juntado ambas manos. Estaba claro que rezaba y rogaba a la vez.

Luna, tenía la respiración acelerada y todo su cuerpo en tensión, sus ojos fijos en Lord Lupin, y luego en Lady Potter, no deseaba quedarse viuda tan joven.

Por su parte Ginny, se mantenía de pie con ambas manos abrazándose a sí misma, sus ojos castaños dejaban entrever un rastro del miedo, que estaba intentando no sentir.

Hermione había dejado caer su libro al suelo y solo miraba a Lady Potter, cuando esta al fin fijó sus ojos en ella, al ver su rostro anegado de lágrimas y el odio reflejado en sus ojos, Hermione, lo supo. Retrocedió el paso que ella misma había dado, más rápidamente Lady Potter se situó al lado de ella.

Su mano voló veloz a su rostro, sin embargo, Hermione, no notó nada de eso, ni si quiera el quemazón, tan solo escuchó las palabras de ella, que la atravesaron como una flecha.

-Es tú culpa, por tú culpa he matado a mi hijo. Maldita seas, maldita seas.

Ambas a la vez cayeron al suelo de rodillas, completamente derrotadas. Todos las miraban sin entender, hasta que escuchó la voz de su abuelo declarar:

-Me temo Lord Black, que el joven que acompañaba a Lord Potter en su viaje, era su único hijo, el joven Harry Potter.

_**Este es el fin del capítulo de hoy.**_

_**Rosy se asoma por detrás de una de las puertas, esperando que ningún dardo le dé para decir:**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado, ¿quién será el culpable del accidente? ¿Lord Dumbledore o Lord Riddle?**_

_**Dejen sus teorías, si quieren en un Reviews.**_


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Hola y ante todo, espero que hayáis tenido una FELIZ NAVIDAD cargados de regalos. Este capítulo iba a ser el mío, pero se ha retrasado un poco.**_

_**Espero que lo disfrutéis:**_

_**FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS.**_

_**GRACIAS A: **_

_**Shura Dragon Fanel:** Has sido la única que se ha reído con el final Jajaja. Me alegro que te gustara, espero disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo y de la incorporación de los nuevos personajes. Nos vemos en el siguiente, Felices fiestas, Buybuy._

_**Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen:** Hola, espero te guste este capítulo también. Sobre Ginny y Draco, también me gusta esta pareja, ese tira y afloja que hay entre ellos jejeje._

_Además es algo explosiva. Sobre Luna y Ron, me temo que Luny aún no podrá recibir nada de nada, debe hablar con Ron de lo sucedido. Ya verás como van las cosas con ellos dos. Tranquila, solo espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando, deja Reviews cuando puedas y lo desees. En este capítulo hay personajes nuevos, ya me dirás que te parece su incorporación al fic jejeje._

_Felices fiestas, espero que me digas que te parece la blog-novela, la verdad es que estoy empezándola, tengo ya el primer y segundo capítulo, en cuanto pueda lo subiré._

_Nos vemos Buybuy._

_**Fanthi:** Tranquila, aquí tienes la continuación, espero la disfrutes. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, felices fiestas. Buybuy._

_**Maribel-chan:**_ _Lili no tuvo que ver, más se echará la culpa una y otra vez por ello. La razón cuando acabes de leer el capítulo no creo que te quepa ninguna duda. Gracias por dejar siempre Reviews, espero te siga gustando la historia hasta el final. En este capítulo, nuevos personajes entran en escena._

_Ya me dirás que piensas de ellos._

_Sobre Luna y Ron, como comprenderás su noche juntos se a malogrado, Luna ha de hablar con él sobre lo que ha pasado._

_Espero disfrutes del capítulo nos vemos, Felices fiestas, Buybuy._

_**Steph-granger:**_ _Hola gracias por tu Reviews, espero te guste el capítulo de hoy, como verás cada personaje ya se hace una pequeña idea de quien puede ser el culpable. ¿Quién será el que acierte en su criterio?_

_Felices fiestas, nos vemos en el siguiente Buybuy._

_**Antony. ****Black: **BIENVENIDO, ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO, TE DIRÉ QUE ACERTASTE EN ALGO, YA VERÁS EN QUÉ JEJEJE. Gracias por dejar Reviews y espero te siga gustando la historia, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo felices fiestas._

_**Zae:** Sobre Lily, ella no tuvo nada que ver, pero se va a culpar de ello en todo momento. ¿La razón? Ya lo sabrás al leer este capítulo._

_También te deseo una feliz navidad y un nuevo año cargado de lo mejor. Gracias por tus deseos y disfruta del capítulo._

_**Sakura Northman Potter: **Bienvenida y sobre todo, Gracias por hacer una excepción y dejar un Reviews en mi historia, de verdad que eso me hizo sentir muy agradecida. Espero te siga gustando tanto el fic. Y reitero mis gracias por tu Reviews. Felices fiestas._

_**NTde Lupin:**_ _Hola amiga, espero te siga gustando la historia, en un principio no creo que mate a James, pero no sé si al final lo haga o no. Por cierto, me da pena a la que le hayas mandado el Reviews en un principio, va a pensar que no escribió bien o se habrá quedado un poco 0.0, ¿perdón? jejejeje._

_Disfruta el capítulo y Felices fiestas para ti también._

_**Hanny**: Perdona que no respondiera a tu Reviews, estaba subiendo el capítulo justo cuando me lo mandaste, así que vuelvo a subirlo, respondiendo al mismo y corrigiendo algunas cosas que noté mal._

_Sobre Lily la pobre, está cegada de dolor, y en cierto modo para ella la única culpable es Hermione. Pues si no hubiera nada entre ellos dos, ella nunca habría pedido a James lo que le pidió._

_Bueno espero disfrutes este capítulo, besos, felices fiestas, nos vemos en el próximo Buybuy._

_**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Sakura Northman Potter, a Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen y a NT de Lupin, disfrutad del mismo chicas.**_

_**Capítulo 12:**_

Su carruaje se paró ante la puerta de su casa. Ni siquiera había notado el viaje de regreso, de hecho no se había percatado de que ya era de noche. La noticia que habían recibido había sido demasiado.

¿Cómo demonios iba a explicárselo a Ronald?, ¿cómo le iba a decir que acababa de perder a su hermano menor y a su padre a la vez y en tan solo unos momentos?

Cuando la puerta de su carruaje se abrió, el cochero la ayudó a bajar, este ya le había preguntado si se encontraba bien, más al ver que no era ella la única que salía de casa de sus padres blanca como una pared, el cochero se percató de que algo andaba mal, terriblemente mal.

Escuchar los gritos de dolor de Lilian Potter la habían desgarrado por dentro, ver las lágrimas caer por su cara y a ella misma, mecerse de rodillas en la sala de la casa de sus padres, mientras se abrazaba, había sido duro.

No obstante había sido peor, cuando ella gritó echándose la culpa de que su hijo fuera en esa diligencia. Había comenzado a repetir una y otra vez como si fuera una oración, que ella era la culpable, y maldecía a su hermana menor por todo ello.

Si cabía la menor duda de por qué ella hacía tal cosa para alguien, era porque sin duda todos ellos eran unos ciegos. Hermione estaba en shok, su abuelo se había acercado a ella, la había ayudado a ponerse en pie, esta había fijado sus ojos en su abuelo y había soltado una risa, para después parar de forma abrupta y decir:

-No es cierto, ¿verdad Abuelo?, Lord Potter y su hijo no pueden estar muertos.

Su abuelo había apartado la mirada de su hermana, parecía reusar tener que ver lo que esa noticia había provocado en su pequeña. Más al no recibir respuesta de este, Hermione, había apartado a su abuelo de su lado y había corrido hasta Lord Lupin, lo había agarrado con fuerza de su chaqueta:

-No, es verdad, estás equivocado, todos lo estáis, no puede, él no puede.

-Lady Granger me temo que…

-NO, NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLO, ESTÁIS QUIVOCADOS, NO ES CIERTO.

Salió corriendo de la sala y todos escucharon el ruido de la puerta de la casa abrirse, su hermana acababa de huir de allí, Lord Lupin corrió tras ella, al parecer él sabía lo que estaba pasando con su hermana. ¿Desde cuando sentía algo por Harry?

Pensar en él la hizo volver a sentir sus ojos arder, más ahora ella debía ser fuerte, no podía llorar, tenía que aguantar, tenía que ser un soporte, ese era su papel y eso era lo que su esposo iba a necesitar de ella.

Entró en su casa, y tras deshacerse de su capa y sus otros utensilios predestinados a evitar que sintiera frío, preguntó por su esposo. Le dijeron enseguida que se encontraba en la alcoba.

Ella fue hasta allí y abrió la puerta, se lo encontró sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, en su mano derecha descansaba un reloj de bolsillo que precisamente Harry, le había obsequiado el mismo día de la boda.

¿Cómo se lo iba a decir?, dio unos pasos hacía él, y este pareció notarla, cuando giró la cabeza para mirarla, pudo distinguir un brillo en sus ojos azules, un brillo que hubiese deseado ver en las noches anteriores y no en esa.

-Buenas noches querida, espero que estés lista para ser completamente mía.

Él se levantó del alfeizar de la ventana y se le acercó. No tardó en alcanzarla y en posar sus labios en los de ella. El beso de él fue hambriento y exigía lo que por derecho le pertenecía, más ella no podía dárselo sin antes hablar con él.

Posó ambas manos en el pecho de él y con mucho esfuerzo lo separó de ella. Él abrió los ojos y pudo ver sin duda que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Él formó una sonrisa que daba miedo en su rostro:

-Por mucho que te hagas la inocente, no te va a funcionar. Hoy quieras o no serás mía.

La besó con furia, y de un momento a otro comenzó a besar su cuello, ella aún quieta susurró:

-Ronald tenemos que hablar, ha sucedido algo.

Él la ignoró, enfadada y terriblemente destrozada, lo separó de él. Este la miró furioso, dio unos pasos para acercarse a ella y por el brillo de sus ojos obligarla, cuando ella dijo de forma abrupta:

-Tu padre y Harry han muerto.

Se paró en seco, Luna no vio llegar el golpe, más lo recibió de pleno en la cara, fue tan fuerte que cayó al suelo. La bofetada que Ronald le acababa de asestar, la dejó estática y sorprendida:

-¿Cómo te atreves a semejante bajeza?, ¿cómo te atreves a utilizar algo tan ruin como la vida de mis seres queridos?

No la había creído, ella lo miró directamente, con una de sus manos en la mejilla golpeada. Sus ojos plateados se encontraron con los de él:

-No te miento, más quisiera yo que fuera una mentira. Esta tarde llegó un telegrama, al parecer la diligencia en la que viajaban sufrió un accidente y…

-Cállate, no eso no es cierto si fuera así mi madre me lo habría….

-Ella estaba conmigo en casa de mis padres. Créeme no está en condiciones de darte tal noticia, se culpa de que Harry esté….- no pudo decir la palabra y dejó que más lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas: -dice que ella convenció a tu padre de que lo llevara con él.

Ronald estaba sumamente furioso, se agachó hasta estar a la altura en la que ella misma se encontraba y la cogió con furia de ambos brazos:

-Es mentira, dime que es mentira, no puede ser cierto.

Luna sufrió el zarandeó de este sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a este, más ver la desesperación en la mirada de él la hizo hundirse, sus ojos comenzaron a arderle y sin remedio dejó escapar las lágrimas que había intentado retener hasta ese momento.

Él la soltó, sus ojos azules estaban completamente abiertos, se dejó caer hacía atrás e intentó huir a como diera lugar de lo que la mirada de ella le estaba diciendo.

-NO, No, no puede ser verdad. Tienes que estar equivocada, sí, eso es, quien mandó el telegrama se confundió.

Más ni él mismo se creía lo que decía, arrastrándose, llegó hasta la puerta, desesperado por que no podía salir de allí comenzó a golpearse contra esta. Para Luna era evidente que no podía aceptar tal cosa. Se negaba a creer en ello, vio como después de golpearse contra la misma repetidas veces, él echó su cabeza hacía adelante ocultándola entre sus piernas.

Luna vio como Ronald, se cogía de su cabello y comenzaba a tirar de él, lo vio comenzar a temblar y supo que estaba llorando. ¿Sería buena idea acercarse a él?

Tras dudar unos momentos, fue hasta él y lo estrechó en sus brazos, él en un principio no pareció percibirla, más de un momento a otro se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Ocultó su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

-Lo siento tanto. Lo siento Ronald.

Él siguió llorando y ella al verlo tan mal no pudo evitar llorar con él y por él.

-¿Por qué ellos?, ¿Por qué Harry?, Quien tenía que ir en esa diligencia era Neville. ¿Por qué mi madre cambió de idea?

Ronald sonaba furioso y roto a la par. No podía concebir que su hermano menos ya no estuviese, más si lo que él acababa de decir era cierto. Neville estaría en esos momentos destrozado.

Así abrazados y Ronald sin dejar de llorar durante toda la noche, a pesar de que ella comenzó a mecerse con él para calmarlo, pasaron la noche. A la mañana siguiente Luna escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y la abrían.

Agradeció que ellos se encontrasen contra la puerta que daba al baño, sino el criado los habría golpeado. Al verlos en el estado en el que se encontraban, el criado se giró y declaró:

-Lady Weasley, Lady Granger, la está esperando en la salita, dice que es urgente que la vea.

Luna se tensó, ¿podría ser Hermione la que se encontraba abajo?

Sintió a Ronald moverse y se separó un poco de él, sus ojos azules no tenían casi vida, y estaban rojos e irritados.

-Ve a ver a tú hermana. Tú vida a de continuar con normalidad.

"Tú vida", Luna lo miró mientras él se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en la misma.

-Intenta dormir un poco, tienes que descansar e ir a ver a tú madre ella…

-No quiero saber nada de ella.

El odio que reflejaba este en su voz asustó a Luna, ¿acaso pensaba culpar a esta de lo sucedido?

-Volveré enseguida.

Él no replicó, ni tampoco se opuso, por lo que ella entendió, que deseaba que así fuera. Siguiendo al criado, llegó a la sala, para encontrarse, que quien la estaba esperando no era Hermione, sino Hanna.

Su hermana parecía no haber dormido nada de nada, aunque la verdad es que no creía que nadie de los que recibieron la noticia ayer, hubiese dormido absolutamente nada. Al escucharla entrar, su hermana la miró de frente:

-¿Qué te trae aquí tan temprano?

Su hermana parecía trastornada y en cierto modo desesperada:

-No sé a quien acudir, no sé a quien solicitar ayuda. Ginny no quiere oír hablar de nada que tenga que ver con la familia Potter, lleva encerrada en su cuarto desde ayer.

Mama le ha pedido que vaya a visitar al joven Malfoy, pero ella se ha negado en rotundo, dice que no tiene porqué ayudar a este. Hermione ahora está viviendo con el abuelo y mi único contacto con él ya no…

No pudo continuar con sus palabras y e repente pareció recordar algo y tras volver a mirarla declaró:

-¿Cómo está tu esposo?

-Arriba, no quiere aceptar las cosas, pasó toda la noche llorando.

Hanna se acercó a ella y la hizo girar el rostro:

-¿Qué significa esto?

Luna se llevó la mano a ese lugar y tras recordar la bofetada que Ronald le dio dijo:

-Él creía que le mentía, pensó que yo no quería estar con él y que utilizaba una mentira para herirlo.

-¿Te golpeó?

-No creo que quisiera hacerlo, le di la notica en medio de una discusión, estaba tan cegado que no se percató de lo que hacía. Enseguida se disculpó conmigo, el resto de la noche se lo ha pasado disculpándose conmigo y abrazado a mí.

A pesar de su explicación, Hanna no cambió el gesto de su rostro, miró una vez a sus ojos, buscando la verdad, más ella y Hermione eran unas expertas en ocultar lo que deseaban ocultar.

Hanna pareció rendirse al fin y Luna dijo:

-Todavía no me has dicho por qué estás aquí.

Hanna apartó la mirada de ella y se mordió el labio inferior para después declarar:

-Necesito que averigües por mí como está Lord Longbottom.

Luna se quedó unos instantes sin procesar lo que su hermana acababa de pedirle. Después de unos segundos de haber pensado en la frase abrió los ojos al máximo.

Su hermana preguntaba por Neville, el hermano mayor de los Potter, el que en esos momentos debía estar maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Luna cogió las manos de su hermana entre las suyas y esta sorprendida la miró.

-¿Qué….?

-¿Qué sientes por Lord Longbottom?

Hanna enrojeció en segundos y Luna no necesito más, iba a comenzar a hablar y a pedirle que fuera en busca de Neville, cuando la puerta de su casa sonó.

Uno de los criados, pues aún no contaban con mayordomo, corrió desde las cocinas, hacía la puerta para abrirla.

Luna decidió ignorar esto y prefirió hablar deprisa, por si quien llegaba era alguien no debido:

-Debes ir en su busca él….

-El hermano mayor del señor acaba de llegar.

Ambas hermanas se separaron y sorprendieron a la par, en cuestión de segundos por la puerta de la sala entró Lord Longbottom, más por su aspecto nadie lo diría.

Iba completamente vestido de negro, su pelo alborotado, blanco como una pared y además con ojeras. Al ver a ambas hermanas hizo una pequeña reverencia y declaró:

-Mi madre me manda para informar a Ron de lo que ha sucedido.

-Él ya lo sabe, se lo conté yo misma anoche. Ahora está en la recamara intentando descansar algo.

Neville solo asintió, iba a girarse para marcharse cuando Luna sin poder contenerse preguntó:

-¿Cómo estás tú?, Ronald me dijo que quien debía viajar…

-No lo digas. Sé de sobra que Harry nunca debería haber ido en esa diligencia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

La voz de su hermana iba dirigida a ella, más miraba a Neville. Este apretó con fuerza sus puños, y Luna estaba por asegurar la mirada que se encontraba en su semblante.

-Quien iba a viajar con Lord Potter en un principio era Lord Longbottom, más Lady Potter convenció a Lord Potter para que llevara al joven Potter en el último momento.

Hanna se llevó ambas manos a la boca y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

-Por eso Lady Potter se culpaba a sí misma de todo.

Su hermana caminó hasta acercarse a Neville y sin importarle el hecho de que no estaban solos en la sala ella lo abrazó por la espalda con fuerza y comenzó a llorar:

-No es tú culpa. No podías saberlo, Neville no…

-No sigas.

Neville se soltó de su agarre y fijo su mirada en su hermana Hanna:

-¿No lo entiendes?, no quería ir, le dije a mi padre que escogiera a otro de mis hermanos, propuse a Draco. Él se negó, pero yo insistí en que no iba a marchar con él.

Acabamos discutiendo, mi última palabra a mí padre, fue decirle que me marchaba de su casa.

¿Sabes el maldito motivo?

Hanna negó y él la señaló de arriba abajo:

-Tú. Tú y Lord Lupin, él había ido a ver a mi padre y le había pedido consejo, este le dijo que debía de pedirte en matrimonio y casarse contigo en una semana. ¿Cómo iba a partir sabiendo que solo tenía una semana para impedir esa maldita boda?

Después de la discusión con mi padre, mi padre entró en el despacho y habló con él, acordaron no decirle a Harry anda del viaje. Mi hermano no sabía que él partía ese día para no volver en tres semanas.

¿QUÉ DIGO TRES SEMANAS?, HE PERDIDO A MI HERMANO Y A MI PADRE POR TI.

Maldita sea, he perdido todo por nada, ¿cómo miro a mi madre a la cara?, ¿cómo miro a Ron y Draco?, ellos me culparán a mí, ellos me odiaran, y yo solo puedo pensar en que ahora ya te he perdido. ¿Cómo casarme o intentar conseguirte siendo el culpable de todo esto?, ¿cómo buscar la felicidad que yo he negado a otros?

Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida, ante el estado de este, se consideraba el culpable de todo, ese muchacho amaba a su hermana y había cambiado todo por ella. Hanna lloraba con desesperación, se acercó a él y cogió su rostro entre sus manos:

-No, no es tú culpa, Neville, recapacita, nada de esto es…

-Por favor, no vuelvas a repetir esa mentira, por favor no intentes quitar las culpas que me pertenecen….

Hanna, lo obligó a mirarla y una vez más no le importó nada, juntó sus labios a los de él y lo beso, con desesperación.

Luna al ver esto, decidió marcharse, lo mejor era dejarlos solos, era evidente que Neville precisaba pensar las cosas mejor. Subió a su cuarto y al entrar se encontró con que Ronald miraba el reloj que Harry le había regalado:

-¿Por qué tuvo que ser él?, cualquiera de nosotros se hubiese cambiado por ese granuja. Cualquiera lo hubiera dado todo por él. Harry era el más fuerte de nosotros. ¿Quién ha podido hacer tal cosa?

-Todos parecéis estar destrozados por al pérdida de Harry, pero, me siento obligada a recordaros que no es….

-Lo sé, sé perfectamente que mi padre también se ha ido, pero no puedo evitarlo. Era el menor, el que más vida tenía, a quien acudíamos todos siempre que necesitábamos ayuda, era el menor y el más fuerte de los cuatro.

No es justo, mi padre se ha llevado con él a su único hijo de verdad. – Luna se sorprendió cuando este soltó una carcajada dolorosa: -Se ha llevado al que creía que le pertenecía. –Ronald se calló durante unos segundos para después volver a hablar: -Debería de haber sido al revés, él debería dejar a su hijo aquí viviendo y disfrutando y llevarse a cualquiera de los otros.

Más no, una vez más, él no pensó en él ni en sus sentimientos, a la hora de escoger a quien se llevaba eligió al suyo.

Luna se acercó a él, y este la sorprendió cuando la cogió por la cintura y la acercó a él. Apoyó la cabeza en su vientre y volvió a llorar. Sintió un dolor punzante en la parte baja de su espalda, el reloj de Harry se le clavaba debido a la fuerza que este estaba haciendo.

-Te necesito conmigo.

Ese susurró abandonó los labios de Ronald y cuando miró a este, él tan solo tiró de ella, ambos acabaron recostados en al cama.

Luna sintió como él besaba sus labios y ella respondió al contacto. Sintió en sus mejillas como las lágrimas de Ronald caían en ellas. Llevó sus manos a la cara de él y se las limpió como pudo.

Ronald dejó sus labios y beso su cuello con suavidad, hubo un momento en que se detuvo y Luna supo que aunque ese día no iba a tenerlo de otra manera, ella ya no lo necesitaba. Él aunque no lo quisiese reconocer la quería.

Se acomodaron en la cama y sin dejar de abrazarlo, él y ella se quedaron dormidos.

"_**Neville"**_

Sintió asco, no por ella, no por su contacto, tampoco por su cercanía. Sino por él mismo, por dejarse llevar por el deseo que lo acontecía.

No debía disfrutar tener a es muchacha entre sus manos, ni responder ese beso que intentaba demostrarle que no era culpable de lo que de verdad sí que era. No era justo que él pudiera disfrutar de su cercanía, de si quería poder tocar su rostro o cabello.

Harry ya no podría disfrutar de esas cosas, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de tener una muchacha a la que querer y que lo quisiera. Con más fuerza de la que creía poseer separó a Hanna de él. No, no estaba bien. No era correcto, ya no podía optar a ella.

-Es mejor que me vaya.

-Neville, no es tú culpa y nunca dejaré de decírtelo. Estoy segura de que ni tú padre, ni tú hermano admitirían tú culpa.

En eso tenía ella razón y por ello era peor, ambos eran iguales, nunca podrían echarle la culpa por muy culpable que fuera. No se culpaba de la muerte de su padre, después de todo este iba a viajar si o si, Pero su hermano menor.

Él no debería y si no se hubiese negado eso no habría pasado. Su madre por otra parte se culpaba a sí misma y por extraño que le pareciese a Lady Hermione Granger. No entendía esa reacción de ella, más tampoco se encontraba en posición de poder pensar en eso en esos momentos.

-Y precisamente saber eso, me hace sentirme aún más ruin. He de ir con mi madre, ella está destrozada, no puedo dejarla sola.

-Pero, ¿qué hay de ti?

Él rio de forma irónica y tras separarse de ella completamente respondió:

-¿Y qué importa eso?, es lo de menos.

Sin dejar que ella le respondiera se marchó de allí, si Ron estaba en compañía de su esposa y no había bajado a verlo, era indudable para él que este le culpaba de todo.

Debía encontrar a Draco antes de volver a casa, desde que la noche anterior se enteró de la notica, no había regresado. Solo esperaba no tener que lamentar nada más.

"_**Draco"**_

Una más, ¿por qué no?, ¿qué más daba ya todo?

-Otro wiski de fuego.

Su voz sonó rasposa, sin duda la noche y la borrachera que se había cogido no habían servido de nada. Bueno sí, para reírse como un estúpido de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-No creo que….

-¿Acaso crees que me importa una mierda lo que tú creas?, he dicho que me eches otro wiski y ya.

El camarero del local en el que estaba, el cual ni el nombre sabía, lo miró molesto, cogió una botella cercana, la destapó y le vertió el líquido en el baso.

-Así me gusta, buen chico. A tú salud.

Sin más se lo bebió de un trago y sin terminar de tragar solicitó otro más. El camarero lo miró sorprendido, sin duda preguntándose como demonios podía seguir.

-Muy bonito sin duda. ¿Crees que eso le hubiese gustado a Harry?

Al escuchar la voz de Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota, se giró mientras se apoyaba en la barra, cogió el baso que le acababan de llenar y alzándolo hacía él:

-Seguro que si, a tú salud tío Sirius.

Una vez más lo vació de un trago y sonrió, era lo mejor. Al lado de Sirius estaba Remus, ambos lo miraban con pena. Que se guardasen su maldita pena y sus palabras. Él solo quería estar solo:

-Marchaos anda. No necesito vuestras caras aburridas por aquí.

-Draco, tú madre está….

-Recibiendo lo que se merece.

Soltó una risa casi histérica y arrebató al camarero la botella, destapó la misma y bebió directamente de ella, ¿podría ahogarse con ese licor amargo?, sin duda era lo mejor. Mejor que dejarse llevar por el odio y el dolor que lo embargaban.

-Tú madre no tiene la cul…

-CÁLLATE, ELLA ES LA ÚNICA RESPONSABLE. Nunca debería de haber pedido a Lord Potter llevar a Harry con él. Para mí solo ella es la culpable.

-Estás equivocado, Rufus cree que quién hizo eso, lo hizo para atacarme a mí. Si hay algún culpable aquí, ese sería yo.

Draco centró su mirada en Sirius y achicó los ojos, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

-Estás loco, ¿qué tienes que ver en esto?

-Alguien está intentando herirme, más primero está quitando todo lo que quiero del medio. Desear hacerme sufrir por medio de vosotros.

Draco se echó a reír de forma histérica y se llevó una mano a la cabeza para arreglar el cabello, el cual lo tenía completamente revuelto:

-Según esa teoría absurda, entonces también podría ser al contrario. Por favor déjate de idioteces, no estoy para ellas.

Volvió a beber de la botella y se puso en pie, si ellos no se iban, sería él quien se iría a otro lugar a seguir con eso. Salió del establecimiento, la verdad es que bastante sorprendido al ver que ya era de día y que el camarero no le reclamaba el dinero que le debía. Sin duda Remus y Sirius se encargarían de la deuda.

Con torpeza, comenzó a caminar, más rápidamente, Remus y Sirius, se encontraron a su lado. Bufó con fastidio y volvió a beber:

-¿Qué querías decir con eso?

Miró a Sirius con una ceja alzada y declaró:

-¿Qué no es obvio?, Se supone que quieren herirte y por ello atacan a los que tú quieres, pero, ¿y si es al revés?, ¿y si empezaron atacando a los seres queridos de otra persona?

-¿Quién más podría ser?, La primera fue Bella y después su hermana Andrómeda, ahora James y Harry, si es que tiene algo que ver.

-¿Y si el blanco de todo eso eres tú?, es decir, quieren herirte a ti, para mediante eso herir a otra persona.

-No hay nadie a quien le importe tanto Draco.

-Mi padre daría la vida por ti, e incluso….

Calló, no deseaba por nada del mundo decir el nombre que estaba por pronunciar, siguió caminando sin percatarse de por donde iba y de repente chocó contra alguien.

Su enfado, el cual ya estaba casi al borde, y más después de la borrachera que llevaba, lo hizo levantarse enfadado y decidido a golpear a la persona ante él. Remus lo detuvo, más cuando sus ojos se encontraron con esos negros, algo en él reacciono.

Una furia casi incontrolable brotó en su interior, era él, ese ser despreciable, estaba feliz, de ver su estado, estaba disfrutando. Todo en su interior le decía que ese hombre ante él, que aparentaba preocupación y que ahora hablaba con Sirius, preguntando por el estado de todos ellos, era en realidad un maldito farsante.

Sus ojos negros brillaban de regocijo, y no podía evitar posarlos en él cada poco, para deleitarse con lo que veía.

-Indeseable.

La palabra salió de sus labios con suma fuerza y odio, Remus lo miró con sorpresa, ni qué decir de Sirius y ese hipócrita:

-¿Perdón?

Su voz, era siseante, ¿cómo demonios no había notado antes el tono malicioso de la misma?, ¿por qué no había alejado a Harry de ese despreciable?, era él, algo le decía que si Harry y su padre ya no estaban, era solo por culpa de ese miserable:

-Me encargaré de demostrar que fue usted.

Este frunció el ceño, aparentaba no entender nada, más la amenaza que percibió en sus ojos negros le confirmó lo que necesitaba. Rio alegremente, sabiendo que acababa de encontrar al miserable asesino. Ahora todo lo que debía hacer era encontrar pruebas.

-No te escaparás. Conseguiré que te detengan.

-Me temo joven Malfoy que ha bebido demasiado y no sabe ni lo que dice, sería bueno que descansase, no creo que desee parecer un borracho malnacido, además de mendigo en el entierro de su padre y su hermano menor.

Noto enseguida el tono de guasa en sus palabras, más parecía que no era el único que lo había notado, Sirius y Remus lo miraron desconcertados, aunque Sirius parecía calcular algo más. ¿Se daría cuenta de lo que él acababa de descubrir?

-Lo mejor es que lo llevemos a su casa, su pérdida lo ha trastornado un poco.

Draco soltó una carcajada, seguro que sí, ahora si deseaba volver a su casa, necesitaba despejarse, iría a encontrarse con Rufus. Debía hablar con él, le daría un maldito nombre.

Desde un principio él no había querido confiar en ese hombre, cuando se lo había dicho a su hermano menor, este tan solo le había dicho que él no se fiaba de nadie.

Y era cierto, de esa manera a él nunca lo habían pillado por sorpresa, la verdad es que había estado reacio debido a las reacciones de dos personas en concreto ante él. Una era Lady Hermione Granger, la cual parecía sumamente asustada cuando este estaba cerca, y la otra su propia madre.

Y ese indeseable, sí que tenía motivos para todo eso. Él había sido despreciado por su familia, así que podía ser perfectamente quien estuviese detrás de todo aquello. Dejó que Sirius y Remus lo guiaran a casa y una vez en su habitación, cogió un trozo de papel y en este escribió, de forma torpe y casi ilegible, el nombre de su sospechoso.

No quería despertarse y haberse olvidado del mismo.

TOM RIDDLE

Lo escribió bien grande y después se dejó caer en su cama sin quitarse la ropa que traía puesta. Al día siguiente sería diferente.

"_**Hermione"**_

Ya habían pasado tres días, Hermione, lentamente abrió los ojos y se sintió pesada y sin ganas de nada. Una vez más, había vuelto a despertar.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos y se los restregó, enseguida notó las legañas que estaban en sus ojos. Se habían formado al dormirse llorando. Era la tercera noche que se dormía igual.

Su abuelo había ido a verla en varias ocasiones, incluso su madre se había pasado por casa de su abuelo para verla. Más no había servido de mucho, ella le había dicho que se encontraba enferma y nada más.

Hermione para todos los presentes se sentía mal, habían incluso llamado a un médico, al parecer habían querido llamar al mejor. Pero habían descubierto con horror, que el doctor Xenophilius Lovegood, había salido de viaje y no regresaría en varias semanas.

Así que el médico que le habían asignado, era otro. Ella ni siquiera se había preocupado por saber su nombre. En realidad nada le importaba en lo más mínimo. Para el joven Boot la excusa era exactamente la misma.

Y se alegraba de que así fuera, en esos momentos no deseaba ver a nadie, aunque en cierto modo, quizás si que le hiciese bien apoyarse en ese joven. Su abuelo le había informado que todos los días iba a preguntar por ella.

Tal vez en unos días podría ya recibirlo como se merecía ser recibido.

Unos toques en la puerta, la hicieron dejar de pensar. Hermione, miró a esta con cara de enfado, ¿por qué no la dejaban tranquila?

-Querida, ha venido tu hermana Luna, acompañada de una amiga. Ambas desean verte.

Luna, Hermione, se sintió deseosa de ver a su hermana, ella la ayudaría, al no conocer nada de lo que le había sucedido tendría que hacer todo lo posible por que no lo notase.

-Déjala entrar.

Enseguida la puerta se abrió y por esta entró en primer lugar Luna, ella corrió hasta Hermione y la abrazó con fuerza. Hermione se abrazó a su hermana y se refugió en su cariño. Cuando ambas se separaron, los ojos de Hermione se encontraron con unos negros.

-Hola Lady Granger.

Lady Tonks, la estaba mirando, y lo que menos ella necesitaba era eso, era ser mirada con los ojos que ella la estaba mirando.

-¿Qué ha venido a hacer aquí?

Estaba enfadada, estaba molesta, herida, no deseaba que ella la mirase, que se regocijase en su pesar.

-Quería verla, necesitaba entregarle algo.

Su hermana Luna la miró sin entender, de igual manera que ella:

-¿Qué?

Lady Tonks se acercó hasta ella y pidió permiso para sentarse en la cama a su lado.

-Tal vez quiera que estemos solas.

Luna miró a una y otra e iba a levantarse para marcharse cuando Hermione de forma casi inconsciente la agarró con fuerza.

-No, deme lo que quiera y por favor márchese, no deseo verla.

Lady Tonks formó una sonrisa triste y abrió una pequeña bolsa que llevaba. De esta sacó un sobre y una bolsita azulada.

-Me pidió que el entregara esto. Él no sabía que marcharía de viaje. Su padre se lo comunico momentos después de salir de casa de su abuelo.

Hermione la miró sin entender y Luna fue la que preguntó:

-¿De qué está hablando Lady Tonks?

-Es de Harry. Él pensaba entregarle esto ese mismo día, pero después de ese cambio de planes, él solicitó a su padre que lo llevase a casa de su padrino. Allí solo estaba yo, cuando me vio me pidió que le hiciera llegar esto.

Hermione, miró ambas cosas con cierto miedo, más su necesidad por saber que decía, era más que todo el dolor que esto le pudiera provocar más adelante.

Cuando cogió ambas cosas, tanto Lady Tonks como su hermana pudieron ver las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Lo primero que abrió fue la bolsita de terciopelo azul, de esta una vez más y como en otra ocasión no muy lejana cayó la pulsera que había comenzado todo.

Ella la cogió con cuidado y miro sorprendida a Lady Tonks, esta le dedico una sonrisa cómplice y le mostró su muñeca. En esta descansaba una pulsera, más era diferente a la que ella portaba.

-¿Qué…?

Comenzó a preguntar Luna más Lady Tonks dijo:

-Esta pulsera es para una amiga.

Hermione vio como le guiñaba un ojo y ella, tan solo pudo mirar ahora a su pulsera. Lady Tonks, se la quitó de las manos y con un movimiento rápido se la puso en la muñeca.

La piedra verde brillaba con intensidad y ella no pudo aguantarse y se dejó llevar. Una vez más comenzó a llorar.

Iba a coger la carta que este le había escrito, más cuando la iba a leer, Lady Tonks se lo impidió:

-Es mejor que la leas en privado.

Sin más se puso en pie e hizo una reverencia para despedirse, estaba por abandonar la habitación cuando Hermione la llamó:

-Espera Nympadora. –ella se giró y cuando se miraron Hermione declaró: -Gracias, muchas gracias. –Tras decir esas palabras beso la pulsera de su muñeca y Lady Tonks tan solo asintió y se marchó.

-¿Qué significa todo esto Hermione?

La voz de su hermana la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y cuando miró a su hermana supo que no podía callar. Sobre todo porque esos ojos gris plateado le decían que sabía todo:

-Tienes mucha suerte Luna. No dejes que tu esposo se aleje de ti.

Luna la miró entre sorprendida y algo decepcionada:

-Me temo que mi esposo se está alejando poco a poco.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Luna formó una sonrisa triste en su rostro para después decir:

-Lleva dos días que no aparece por casa más que para dormir. Según me informó el joven Boot, a comenzado a jugar. Hermione la pérdida de su padre y su hermano ha sido un duro golpe. Según pude saber por nuestro abuelo el joven Potter era algo así como el sustento de todos.

Ronald me dijo algo parecido, sin el cabeza de familia y sin su pilar, ¿Cuánto crees que tarden en caer uno a uno?

Hermione la miró horrorizada por sus palabras:

-Pero Lady Potter.

-Ella al igual que el Lord Longbottom, se culpan de la muerte del menor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hermione, quien debía viajar con Lord Potter era Lord Longbottom, pero este temía que Hanna, se casara con Lord Lupin en las tres semanas que pasarían fuera. Discutió con su padre en la mañana y cuando este iba a decirle algo Lady Potter intervino.

Solicitó a Lord Potter que se llevara a su hijo menor, no quiso dar razones de esa decisión enfrente de Lord Longbottom, pero cuando este se fue, al parecer si las dio, pues cuando Lord Potter y su esposa salieron, este estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión.

Despertaron al joven Potter y sin más marcharon.

Tras escuchar lo que Luna le decía, Hermione, se quedó un poco parada y después escucho de nuevo las palabras que Lady Potter le había dicho la noche que se enteró de su pérdida.

Hermione abrió los ojos al máximo y miro una vez más la pulsera, ¿acaso Lady Potter era consciente de lo que había sucedido entre su hijo y ella?, ¿Lo había alejado para separarlos?

Un odio casi enfermizo la envolvió por completo. ¿Por qué ella había hecho tal cosa?, ¿y cómo se atrevía a culparla?

-Hermione, Lady Potter está fatal, no sale de su casa, se ha negado a creer que su esposo y su hijo han muerto. Ella se ha negado a la lectura de Lord Potter. Confía seriamente en que todo sea mentira.

Declaró que hasta que Xenophilius Lovegood, no regresara de su viaje y examinara los cuerpos que dentro de dos días serán mandados para aquí, no haría preparativos de nada.

Lord Black y Lord Lupin, son los que están intentando localizar a dicho hombre, más aún no han tenido suerte.

-Es el mismo médico que el abuelo y madre han solicitado para mí.

-Lo que tú tienes ningún hombre puede curarlo.

Hermione sonrió de medio lado:

-Eso lo sé muy bien hermana.

Sin más ambas se sumieron en un silencio absoluto. Cada cual envuelta en sus propios pensamientos.

"_**Albus"**_

Un nuevo día se terminaba y su pequeña seguía exactamente igual, se sentía fatal y despreciable, él no quería que nada de eso pasase. Más al parecer le habían entendido mal. ¿Debía hablar con Lady Potter?, Él solo quería asustar al joven Potter, quería que lo secuestraran en el camino, más nunca que hirieran a James y mucho menos que los matasen.

¿Estarían muertos en verdad?, ¿cómo podía haber terminado todo eso así?

Necesitaba ponerse en contacto con esos despreciables que había contactado, no podía quedarse con esa duda. ¿Cómo se había dejado cegar de tal manera?

Odiaba a ese muchacho, era cierto, pero no hasta ese punto. Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de su despacho y dijo un ausente:

-Adelante.

Su mayordomo entró en la estancia llevando una bandeja pequeña de plata, donde descansaba una carta:

-¿De quién es?

-No lo sé señor, la encontré en el suelo, llamaron a la puerta y la dejaron ahí.

-Comprendo.

Sin decir nada más alargó su mano cogió el sobre y el mayordomo se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Cuando leyó el contenido de la carta, deseó con desesperación que fuera ya la noche siguiente, para poder terminar con todas sus dudas.

Más el tiempo es caprichoso y cuando más rápido quieres que pase, más lentamente lo hace, y en esta ocasión no iba a ser diferente. Así que cuando llegó al fin la noche del quinto día de la muerte de los Potter, Lord Albus Dumbledore debido a su nerviosismo cometió un terrible error.

Dejó tal y como las indicaciones de la carta solicitaban, la ventana de la primera planta abierta y esperó en la sala de billar, con todas las luces apagadas exceptuando la luz de la chimenea.

Estaba tan sumamente nervioso que no se percató de que su querida y apreciada nieta se había levantado deseosa de algo de beber. Cuando noto la luz del lugar se acercó a la sala. Estaba por entrar cuando escuchó la voz de su abuelo:

-¿Y bien?, ¿qué sucedió?

-Algo muy curioso.

Escuchó como su abuelo gruñía entre dientes y declaró:

-¿Le parece algo muy curioso, el hecho de que yo le explicase claramente que debían de asustar al chico, y que ahora este y su padre estén muertos?

Como en toda historia que se precie, la oyente indiscreta se quedó helada ante esas palabras dichas por su familiar más preciado.

-Si ciertamente, es muy curioso que usted no fuera el único que deseaba que esa diligencia no llegara completa a su destino. Y que precisamente fuesen los mismos los que nunca debían llegar.

-¿De qué está hablando?, dígame claramente. ¿Hizo lo que le solicite o no?, ¿Mató usted al joven Potter y a su padre, o solo tiene al muchacho?

La oyente, ya no aguantó más y corrió lejos de allí para refugiarse en su habitación. Necesitaba soledad. Más una vez más si se hubiese quedado a escuchar la conversación al completo, habría descubierto que:

-Me temo Lord Dumbledore que me fue imposible. Yo estaba en esa diligencia, más escuché el apellido del objetivo que usted me había pedido adquirir. Seguí a los tipos que hablaban de dicha persona, más no fui el único, otro más los holló, pero solo a mí me pillaron. Recibí un fuerte golpe y lo último que escuché, fue como me decían que había tenido mucha suerte.

Que quedaría con vida, pues al no volver a la diligencia eso sería mi salvación. Cuando desperté, me informaron de que la diligencia en la que viajaba había sufrido un terrible accidente, y que algunos de los pasajeros habían muerto. Entre los que se encontraban un Lord y su joven hijo.

Me interesé por el nombre de ambos, y me dijeron el apellido Potter.

Albus Dumbledore escuchó toda la historia con sumo interés, más sin comprender nada.

-¿Qué escuchaste exactamente?

-Hablaban sobre vengarse de ella. Al parecer decían que esos dos eran el golpe maestro, que serían el comienzo del final de esa asquerosa arpía.

No dijeron el nombre de a quien querían herir, más la voz de uno de ellos, sonaba cargada de odio. Además, añadió que cuando estos murieran, ella volvería una vez más a él, quisiese o no. Y que esta vez haría lo que él quisiera.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?

El hombre ante él no dijo nada, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a alejarse, más cuando estaba por salir por la ventana declaró:

-Los únicos nombres que recuerdo, además del apellido Potter, son; Colagusano y Eduardo.

Sin más se marchó de allí, dejando a Albus Dumbledore perdido en sus pensamientos, intentando por todos los medios, saber si alguno de esos nombres le decían algo a él.

Más no era así. Tomo la decisión de que discretamente, dejaría caer esos nombres ante alguno de los Potter, necesitaba saber quien estaba detrás de todo aquello. Al menos su consciencia ahora estaba tranquila, él no había sido el culpable de la muerte de ellos, pero ¿quién entonces?

¿Quién más podría desear quitar de en medio a esos dos?, ¿Por qué?

Frunció el ceño, ¿acaso el joven Boot había notado algo entre su nieta y el joven Potter?, ¿Sería ese muchacho capaz de algo así?

Negó, lo mejor era que descansase, necesitaba perderse unos momentos en sus sueños, para con más tranquilidad pensar en todo aquello, pues aunque el muchacho no le cayera bien, el padre era otro asunto.

Y él había dado su palabra de cuidar a la familia de este si algo le sucedía. Ese había sido el pedido de James Potter el último día que lo vio, que cuidara de su familia si pasaba algo, ¿podría él saber que algo le iba a suceder?, y si eso fuera así, ¿por qué llevó a su hijo con él?, ¿por qué ponerlo en ese peligro?

No, seguramente su pedido se debía solo a una precaución, necesitaba ver a Lady Potter y hablar con ella. Además de vigilar a los tres muchachos de cerca.

Lord Granger había decidido que a pesar de todo la boda entre su hija y el hijo de los Potter se llevaría acabo, al parecer no deseaba perder más tiempo, y él estaba de acuerdo. Necesitaban volver a la normalidad, sobre todo su pequeña.

Al menos ahora ya si podría mirarla a los ojos, él no había sido el responsable de su pérdida, y averiguaría quien había sido. Se lo debía a ella.

"_**Xenophilius Lovegood"**_

Sin duda era toda una suerte que él viajase en esa diligencia. Nunca pensó que el destino existiera, pero al parecer era posible que si.

¿Quién más que el destino, pondría en una diligencia destinada a ser accidentada, a dos médicos?

Bueno, no a dos completos, pero a un proyecto de médico y a un médico especializado. Gracias a la presencia del joven que estaba a su lado en el viaje, es que él seguía con vida. Era evidente que el chico sabía de medicina, más en el trascurso del viaje, le había parecido un chico rico, como cualquier otro.

Y como tal, su padre le había guiado en las finanzas, y según había podido averiguar, se dirigían a cerrar un negocio. Su padre, quería que él aprendiera y conociera a los inversionistas del mismo. El chico parecía algo distante y enfadado.

No le había hablado en casi todo el trayecto que llevaban hecho, exceptuando algunas correcciones hechas a su padre en ciertos cálculos.

Al ver que su hijo no le hacía mucho caso, el hombre había pasado a hablar con él, cuando le preguntó a que se dedicaba, él le respondió que era el médico jefe del hospital de San Mungo.

En ese momento el chico lo había mirado y le había dedicado una pequeña sonrisa. En un principio le sentó mal, parecía desvalorar su trabajo. Pero en esos momentos, podía darle una explicación completamente diferente a la sonrisa del muchacho.

Aún se encontraba algo mareado, pero decidió ponerse en pie, lo mejor era ver si ya podía ayudar al muchacho. La última visita de este, lo había dejado preocupado, el chico estaba pálido, tenía unas ojeras increíbles, y no parecía poder andar del todo bien.

Se incorporó, y notó un pequeño pinchazo en el costado, más era soportable, llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza y tras tocarse la frente descubrió un vendaje en la misma. Recordaba que el chico le había dicho que tenía una herida en la frente, pero que gracias a dios ya no sangraba. Le había informado de que en dos días más se podría poner en pie sin problemas.

Que de todos, él, era uno de los que más suerte habían tenido. Y si eso era así, ¿qué había sucedido con el resto?

Suspiró, estaba cansado, se puso en pie y sintió que se mareaba. Se apoyó en la pared y al cabo de un rato se sintió mejor. Ahora a comprobar si podía andar. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, salió el lugar y miro a su alrededor:

-¿Qué hace levantado?, Harry nos dijo que no podía aún.

Harry, así debía llamarse el muchacho, sonrió a la muchacha que caminaba hacía él y declaró:

-Ya me encuentro mejor, ¿podría decirme donde me encuentro?

-En las tres escobas, es una posada del camino, el muchacho trajo aquí a todos los que aún tenían posibilidades. Nos preguntó si podíamos ayudarlo y así lo hicimos.

La verdad es que no pensé nunca en convertir mi posada en un hospital de emergencia, más el muchacho, a estado todo el tiempo de un lado para otro. No sé ni como lo consigue.

-¿Cuantos heridos hay?

-Aparte de usted, hay siete personas más en mi posada, usted es el primero en levantarse. Los demás parecen estar más graves. El muchacho, no ha dormido en estos días, en la noche, él se queda velando el sueño de todos los enfermos. Sobre todo el de que se encuentra en peor estado.

-¿Podría llevarme a la habitación de ese enfermo?

La mujer lo miro unos momentos y tras pensarlo, soltó los que llevaba en las manos y comenzó a caminar, él no dudo en seguirla:

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Mi nombre es Rousmerta, un gusto conocerlo señor.

-Mi nombre es Xenophilius Lovegood, soy médico.

La mujer sonrió ante sus palabras y declaró:

-Su aprendiz, es increíblemente bueno.

Su aprendiz, sin duda ese muchacho podría llegar a serlo algún día, si es que salían todos bien de todo aquello. La mujer le abrió una puerta y él entró en el lugar, al hacerlo se encontró con un hombre tumbado en una cama.

Tenía el pelo negro azabache, su cara con un color moreno, más debido a algo estaba pálido. Era un hombre fuerte y con cierto parecido al joven. No tardó en reconocer al padre de este. Después de todo su memoria era muy buena.

Se acercó a la cama y descubrió que el hombre estaba helado. Se giró a mirar a Rousmerta y declaró:

-Traiga muchas mantas, y haga que prendan un fuego en esta habitación, este hombre debe de entrar en calor.

Destapó al hombre y descubrió un vendaje que envolvía el costado de este, más el vendaje contaba con un color rojizo bastante oscuro.

-No ha venido ningún médico por aquí.

-Solo el chico.

-Este hombre necesita que le cierren esta herida cuanto antes.

-El chico me preguntó si sabía coser, más yo no soy buena en esa labor precisamente.

Xenophilius Lovegood, asintió a sus palabras:

-Traiga también vendas nuevas, ¿a cuanto está el pueblo más cercano?

-A medio día de camino.

-Mande a alguien a este, solicite que busque al médico del pueblo y que este traiga todo lo necesario para cerrar una herida.

-El muchacho es quien ha ido al pueblo.

-¿A dejado a ese muchacho marchar?, Imagino que alguien iría con él.

-Me temo que no señor, mi marido es quien se ocupa del bar de la posada, yo la cocina y habitaciones, no contamos con mozos ni nadie que nos ayude. El joven nos preguntó como llegar y marchó solo.

-Él no estaba para realizar ese viaje.

-Así se lo dije, pero el chico tiene el carácter del diablo, no quiso escuchar y tras discutir fuertemente con mi marido marchó de aquí.

Lovegood frunció el ceño ante esas palabras y declaró:

-Espero su marido entienda al muchacho y no le guarde rencor.

-La verdad es que me ha prohibido dejarle volver.

-¿Acaso su esposo es un insensible?, ¿cómo le va a negar al chico volver para ayudar a su padre?

-¿Su padre señor?

El chico no parecía haber hecho distinciones de ninguna clase entre los enfermos, ni siquiera había aclarado a sus anfitriones que ese hombre a quien estaba atendiendo era su padre.

-Este hombre que descansa tan mal herido en esta cama, es el padre del chico.

-Santo dios. Por eso se enfureció tanto.

Lovegood asintió a su suposición y la mujer corrió a contar el descubrimiento a su esposo. Cuando regresó traían todo lo que le había pedido, además de una bandeja con algunos alimentos.

-Es para cuando termine, necesita comer algo.

Este asintió, y con cuidado, comenzó a retirar los vendajes, solicitó algo de agua para limpiar la herida, más cuando retiró el último vendaje se arrepintió de no haber esperado a que el chico no se encontrase allí.

-Ayúdeme mujer.

Rousmerta no tardó en auxiliarlo, ambos presionaron en la herida, la cual había comenzado a sangrar. Con rapidez, cogió las vendas y volvió a envolver el torso del hombre, apretó las vendas con fuerza y la herida, ante la presión parecía sangrar un poco menos. Si llevaba desde el accidente así, era obvio que el hombre estaba al borde de la muerte.

La puerta tras ellos se abrió, y por esta entró el muchacho acompañado de una mujer rechoncha.

Ambos se acercaron a la cama, reconoció a la mujer y frunció el ceño, ¿acaso ella era la que se encargaba de curar a los heridos en ese lugar?

- Xenophilius Lovegood, ¿Cómo es posible que tú me solicites ayuda a mí?

-Si llego a saber que eras tú, nunca habría pensado en ello. De todas formas yo no te he pedido ayuda de ninguna clase.

-¿Qué hace levantado?, le dije que se quedara en la cama un día más.

-Ya hablaremos de eso después, ahora es importante que ayudemos a tú padre. Si no cerramos esta herida cuanto antes temo que no podremos hacer nada por él.

-Entonces apártate de mí camino y deja que la fantástica Pomona Sprout haga su magia.

La mujer lo apartó de la cama y dejó a su lado un estuche que abrió, del cual sacó algunas hierbas, un mortero y se las entregó de forma brusca:

-Sirve para algo Xenophilius, y machaca estas hierbas, las voy a necesitar para desinfectar la herida antes de comenzar a coserla.

-Espere, cada vez que retiro los vendajes la herida comienza a sangrar.

El chico parecía asustado, era evidente que temía por la vida de su padre:

-No te preocupes muchacho. No pienso dejar que tú padre abandone esta vida. No comenzaré hasta que Xenophilius no haya terminado con eso.

El chico asintió, y él no tardó en terminar con las hiervas, cuando se las entregó, esta cogió un poco de agua y la vertió en el recipiente, seguidamente las mezcló bien hasta crear una pasta bastante espesa. Con cuidado y con su ayuda, ambos retiraron el vendaje, rápidamente él presiono la herida mientras ella aplicaba la extraña pasta en el lugar.

Cuando apartó sus manos, descubrió no sin cierto asombro que la herida había dejado de sangrar. Pomona, retomó una vez más su trabajo y sacando aguja y un hilo en cierto modo bastante grueso se acercó al fuego que Rousmerta hacía poco había encendido.

Y tras quemar la punta de la misma se acercó al cuerpo del hombre. Con suma rapidez y maestría, esta comenzó a coser la herida:

-¿qué hace?, ¿no tiene que retirar esa cosa antes?

-Tranquilo chico, esa pasta se irá expulsando poco a poco. Ahora lo importante es coser la herida y que se desinfecte bien.

Cuando terminó con eso, Sprout sonreía triunfante, miró a su alrededor y encontró la copa de vino que Rousmerta le había llevado. Se la bebió de un trago y después miró al muchacho:

-Has hecho un trabajo increíble muchacho, dime, ¿no quieres abandonar a Xenophilius, y pasar a ser mi aprendiz?

El chico negó, más fue él quien hablo:

-Ese muchacho no es mí ayudante Sprout, tan solo viajábamos juntos en la diligencia. Lo que me recuerda, ¿a quién debo agradecer el encontrarme con vida?, Ni siquiera me has dicho tú nombre muchacho.

-Es Harry, yo soy el futuro Lord Harry Potter.

-¿Lord?

El grito provino ahora de la posadera, de Rousmerta, que no se esperaba que ese muchacho fuera un Lord.

-¿Seguro que mi padre saldrá adelante?

Preguntó este fijando su mirada en Sprout, cosa que Lovegood agradeció, pues al escuchar el apellido del chico, su memoria había comenzado a trabajar.

-No es cosa hecha muchacho, pero al menos hemos conseguido que la herida se cierre. Eso ya es un buen punto a su favor, queda ver su recuperación y si él es fuerte.

-Me alegro.

Lovegood iba a decirle algo al chico cuando se percató de que este se dejaba caer lentamente al suelo. Corrió hasta el muchacho y al tocarlo se alarmo:

-Sprout, ¿acaso no has notado que el muchacho está ardiendo?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el chico se había desmayado por completo. Cogió a este en brazos y seguido de cerca por Sprout, y siendo guiado por Rousmerta, llegaron al cuarto de este.

Cuando depositó al chico en la cama, se percató de que en ese cuarto también había vendajes, llenos de sangre.

Se percató de que Sprout hablaba con Rousmerta, más no le dio importancia, desvistió al joven y lo despojó de la camisa que portaba, cuando hizo esto, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

El chico tenía vendado todo el pecho al completo. Más no sangraba, giró el cuerpo de este y ahí en la espalda, descubrió un corte bastante profundo y feo.

El corte iba desde donde acababan los hombros, hasta casi la cintura. Comenzó a retirar los vendajes, y una maldición escapó de sus labios.

La herida era claramente una herida infringida a posta, y lo peor de todo es que esta estaba infectada. El olor que despedía la herida no era un buen presagio y ni que decir del color de la misma.

¿Cómo había podido seguir adelante con semejante herida?

Se giró para pedir ayuda a Sprout, y se la encontró con otra copa de vino, por eso despreciaba a esa mujer, su vicio era la bebida y si perdía su juicio no podía servir de ayuda. Furioso se acercó a ella, cogió la copa que sostenía y la voleó lejos:

-Mientras te encuentres aquí no probarás ni un sorbo más de licor. Ahora ayúdame, o perderemos al chico.

Sprout bastante molesta con él lo siguió, cuando vio lo mismo que él había visto susurro:

-Madre del amor hermoso.

Y corrió fuera del cuarto, para más tarde regresar con su maletín, Xenophilius, miró alrededor de la estancia y se sorprendió al encontrar su maletín encima de la mesa. Se acercó al maletín y encontró varios papeles en el lugar. Cada uno tenía apuntado un numero y debajo del número diferentes cosas.

Tras echarle un vistazo a esos papeles, se sorprendió al descubrir que era una especie de seguimiento de cada uno de los siete pacientes que había tenido. Los términos que el muchacho utilizaba para explicar lo que les pasaba a cada uno de ellos, y sobre todo el como estaba todo detallado, le hicieron comprender que ese chico, tenía más nociones de medicina de lo que se creía.

Más eso solo podía ser posible, si el chico estaba estudiando para ser médico, y si eso era así, solo podía deducir que su padre no estaba al tanto de ese detalle.

Sonrió de medio lado y al buscar en su maletín descubrió dos nuevas notas en el interior. Una llevaba un registro de lo que había utilizado y lo que debía reponer, la otra era más curiosa, había dos nombres escritos.

Lord Albus Dumbledore y Terry Boot.

Miró en el escritorio una vez más y descubrió tres sobres, uno iba firmado dirigido para Lady Tonks. El segundo para Lord Sirius Black y por último uno hacía Lord Tom Riddle.

Al leer el nombre de esos dos últimos sobre Xenophilius, se quedó algo extrañado, a uno lo conocía porque había tratado a su prima en el hospital de San Mungo, más el otro.

Lo recordaba de algo, y por extraño que le pareciera tenía que ver con el apellido Potter.

Xenophilius se dedicó a intentar recordar y de un momento a otro dejó caer los tres sobres.

Dos frases atravesaron su mente como si fueran un puñal, más cada una dicha por dos hombres diferentes:

-Así es Lord Dumbledore desea que le demos su merecido al joven Potter.

-Riddle, lo dejó bien claro, Lord Potter y quien lo acompañe, no deben sobrevivir.

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, pretendía subirlo ayer mismo, como regalo de navidad, más me fue imposible por ciertos problemas. El siguiente ya lo tengo casi a la mitad, si todo va bien, lo subiré mañana mismo.**_

_**Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo, como veis algunos personajes tienen sospechas de otros ya jejeje.**_

_**Y ya entró a escena Xenophilius Lovegood, espero que os haya gustado su entrada y la de Pomona Sprout, nuestra querida profesora de herbología jejeje.**_


	13. Capítulo 13

_Hola a todos, ante todo, perdón por no responder hoy los Reviews, es que he de marcharme, de todas formas los responderé en el próximo seguro aun así:_

_**Muchas gracias a Hanny, Belmi, AndyPG, Fanthi, Maribel-chan.**_

_Espero disfrutéis de este capítulo, y una vez más un nuevo personaje entra en escena aunque no hasta el final del capítulo jejeje._

_Pues anda, ahí os queda:_

_**Capítulo 13:**_

Abrió los ojos, más los tuvo que volver a cerrar. Cuando consiguió volver a abrirlos, descubrió que su vista era algo borrosa y que no podía fijarla en ninguna parte:

-Será mejor que vuelva a dormir.

¿Dormir?, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Qué le sucedía?, a pesar de que no deseaba obedecer ese consejo, no pudo reusarse, pues todo su cuerpo clamaba por hacer eso exactamente. Necesitaba descansar.

-Ya son diez días los que llevamos con esto.

-No tardará en recuperarse del todo.

-¿Y qué le diremos del chico?

-Aún no le hablaremos de él.

-Pero…

-Sé lo que te dije, Sprout, pero, el muchacho no atiende a razones y hasta que él no esté bien no podemos decirle sobre su estado.

Las voces no le sonaban de nada, era susurros, pero algo en él le decía que debía despertar, algo clamaba por él. Una imagen fugaz, de su hijo menor le vino a la mente.

Un hombre, con el rostro cubierto, apartando a la gente de su camino dirigiéndose derecho a su hijo, que con un trozo de madera que había sacado de la diligencia en la que viajaban y la cual había sido asaltada, se enfrentaba a un hombre.

Más su hijo estaba tan concentrado en apartar al hombre del chico que se encontraba en el suelo, que no se percató de que por detrás alguien más se le acercaba. El hombre portaba una espada en sus manos.

Nunca podría olvidar la risa que salió de los labios de este cuando descargó un golpe en la espalda de su hijo. Él se había incorporado para ir a ayudar a su hijo, más la herida en la rodilla no lo había permitido. Cayó sobre esta y en ese momento perdió el conocimiento, no sin antes sentir un dolor punzante en el costado.

Abrió los ojos alarmado e intentó incorporase con prisa en su cama. Más cuatro manos lo detuvieron, pero no fueron estas las que consiguieron refrenarlo sino un dolor que casi le hace perder de nuevo la consciencia en la rodilla.

-Es mejor que se quede acostado.

-Mi pierna, mi hijo, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-No sabemos con mucha exactitud que sucedió. Solo puedo decirle que ha estado trece días inconsciente, conseguimos cerrar la herida de su costado. Pero me temo que su pierna no ha corrido la misma suerte.

-¿Qué?

-Tendrá que utilizar algo que le ayude a andar, me temo que por sí solo ya no le será posible.

James Potter asimiló la noticia rápidamente, ¿qué significaba cojear si al menos había salvado la vida?, ahora su único temor era solo uno.

-¿Mi hijo?, ¿Qué ha sido de él?

No escuchó respuesta alguna por parte de ninguno de los presentes, los miró por primera vez, y se encontró con una mujer de pelo canoso completamente desordenado, de ojos grises, y de aspecto regordete. Sus vestimentas eran más de mendiga que de otra cosa. Tenía en sus manos un mortero y parecía estar machacando algo en el mismo.

El hombre que le había estado hablando hasta ese momento era el que viajaba con él en la diligencia.

-¿Creí que estaba muerto?

Se escuchó a si mismo decir, y por primera vez notó que su voz era algo espesa, carraspeó un poco para ver si podía hacer algo, más su garganta estaba seca, necesitaba beber algo.

El hombre pareció darse cuenta de ello, pues le entregó un vaso con agua en su interior. Miró a su alrededor y al no reconocer el lugar, dejó de beber para decir:

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Por partes Lord Potter, por partes, es necesario que hablemos largo y tendido. Se encuentra en Las Tres Escobas, una posada que se encuentra a poca distancia de nuestro punto de llegada….

-Sé perfectamente donde se encuentra.

Cortó de forma arisca, la verdad es que esa respuesta podía esperar para escucharla, a él le interesaba más la respuesta a las otras preguntas que había formulado.

-Sobre su estado de salud ha de agradecérselo a su…

-Ayudante. Es un muchacho muy dotado, y si no hubiese sido por su ayuda, ninguno de nosotros estaría hoy aquí.

James Potter, se percató enseguida de que le estaba mintiendo, pero no le dio importancia en absoluto, a él lo único que le preocupaba era…

-Sobre su hijo. Me temo que su estado no es tan bueno como nos gustaría.

Ahora sí James les prestó toda su atención, en sus ojos avellana brillaba el miedo. El hombre ante él, se revolvió el pelo rubio de forma algo nerviosa, revelando una pequeña brecha en el lado derecho de su frente. Sus ojos azules, evitaron los de James y eso lo hizo enfurecer.

James Potter tenía un carácter vivo y muy poca paciencia, y eso mismo se lo demostró al hombre frente a él, cuando sin importarle el hecho del dolor de su pierna, lo agarró con fuerza de la ropa y tiro de él.

El susodicho se asustó ante la reacción y la fuerza del enfermo.

-¿Qué le pasa….a mi hijo?

Sus palabras fueron susurradas, más la ira estaba impresa en ellas, un escalofrío recorrió al hombre entre sus manos. Sintió como una pequeña y fugaz expresión de miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos, para rápidamente ser disipada:

El hombre se soltó de su agarre y declaró algo molesto:

-¿Qué se ha creído señor?, si dejase un margen de tiempo para que la gente se explicase mejor.

James lo miró con los labios apretados y este declaró:

-El caso, es que yo estuve tres días inconsciente después del accidente, mientras estuve así, nadie atendió a su hijo. La herida en su espalda, no era cosa de risa, y me temo que al estar más pendiente de su estado que del de él mismo, no se preocupó por hacer que lo ayudaran.

Según tengo entendido, traslado a todo el que pudo hasta esta posada y una vez aquí veló por usted. Cuando yo desperté, el chico había ido al pueblo a buscar a Pomona Sprout, para que lo curase a usted.

En cuanto conseguimos, que su herida más grave se cerrara y dejara de sangrar, él pareció poder al fin descansar. Cayó redondo al suelo, me acerqué a él y descubrí una fiebre muy alta.

Fiebre que aún hoy le persiste, le baja en ciertas ocasiones, más de repente vuelve. Cuando lo tumbé en su cama, descubrí un vendaje, le quite el mismo y dimos con la herida.

Aunque la descubrimos, también nos dimos cuenta de que iba a ser un trabajo arduo y difícil. Parece ser que ha perdido mucha sangre, la herida se encontraba bastante infectada y su olor y color no era un buen presagio.

Después de unos días de hacerle las curas, hemos conseguido que el aspecto de la herida sea mejor. Pero la fiebre aún no remite del todo. Y él no despierta más que por periodos pequeños en los que conseguimos darle algo de beber.

James escuchó todo con clama y bastante preocupado por su hijo menor:

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

El hombre ante él se quedó cayado unos momentos, para seguidamente mirar a la mujer y decir:

-Sprout, podrías dejarnos a solas unos momentos, necesito hablar con el Señor Potter sobre un asunto.

La señora Sprout miro un momento a ambos, dio unos golpes más con el mortero y cuando concluyó, echo algo de agua en la masa, una vez hecho eso, lo vertió todo en un baso y se acercó a la cama.

-Regresaré en un rato, veré que tal están el resto de pacientes. Beba eso señor Potter, aunque le huela y sepa a rayos, cosa que no dudo pasará, ha de terminar con todo.

James Potter miró el vaso que le alargaban y al ver el color verdoso de la bebida frunció el ceño. Se reusó a cogerlo más cuando lo iba a rechazar, la mujer regordeta se lo acercó más.

-No hay excusas posibles señor Potter, y sino sigue todas y cada una de mis indicaciones, le puedo asegurar que no verá a su hijo.

James Potter no era un hombre que se dejara llevar por amenazas, por ello miró de forma desafiante a la mujer. Más la mirada de ella, lo hizo enfurecer, esa bruja hablaba enserio. Cogió el vaso con una de sus manos y se lo llevó a los labios.

Cerró los ojos y sin más se bebió el contenido de una vez. Cuando hizo eso, poco a poco se sintió algo extraño y unas ganas tremendas de vomitar se apoderaron de él, rápidamente el hombre cogió la jarra de agua y se la acercó.

Sin vacilar él la agarró y se la llevó a los labios, bebió como si hiciera años que no lo hacía:

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que me dio?, Maldita loca.

Preguntó una vez recuperó su voz.

-Ya me lo agradecerá.

Y sin más se marchó, James pudo escuchar su risa aun cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, eso lo izo enfadar, miró al hombre aun molesto, más la mirada de suma gravedad que este tenía en su rostro, lo hizo volver a la realidad de golpe.

-¿Qué está pasando?

El hombre lo miró unos segundos, se hizo hacía adelante mientras juntaba sus manos delante de él, sus piró durante un momento y después comenzó hablar:

-Mi nombre señor Potter es Xenophilius Lovegood, soy médico en el hospital de San Mungo. No sé si sabrá que también atendí a la Señorita Bellatrix Black hace algún tiempo ya.

Me dirigía a ese lugar a comprobar el estado de la misma y para otros asuntos más que ahora no tienen importancia. Resulta, que en una de las paradas que hicimos, salí un momento del lugar y me encontré con una curiosa escena.

Un hombre hablaba con otro que le acababa de entregar una carta, este decía algo sobre un secuestro. Era una orden dada por un Lord.

Algo desconcertado y con deseos de ver a donde se dirigía ese hombre, lo seguí. Lo vi que pagaba a nuestro cochero y eso me hizo poner nervioso.

La verdad es que las circunstancias en las que Bellatrix Black llegó a mis manos, no fueron las mejores, y temí que fuese a ella a la que quisieran atrapar.

Escuché un poco más de la conversación y descubrí que mi paciente no era el objetivo. Decidí olvidarme de lo que había escuchado, más el destino no parecía dispuesto a que yo dejara de ser oyente.

Cuando iba a irme dos hombres más llegaron al lugar, me sorprendí cuando el hombre al que había estado siguiendo, se ocultó cerca de mí, ambos nos miramos por unos segundos.

Más esos hombres hablaron sobre un asesinato. Los dos centramos nuestra total atención en lo que decían. Cuando escuchamos a quien querían matar, ambos nos sorprendimos.

¿Cómo era posible que tantas personas fueran a por un mismo objetivo?

Tuve la gran suerte de no ser descubierto en mí escondite, más el hombre al que yo seguía no contó con esa suerte. Lo dejaron fuera de combate y se marcharon.

Con el corazón algo encogido, volví a la diligencia. Estaba decidido a averiguar si viajaban esas personas en la diligencia o no. Más cuando me propuse averiguarlo asaltaron la misma.

Recuerdo muy poco del incidente, por no decir casi nada. Recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y alguna herida más. Pero al final resulté ser el que más rápido se recuperó de todos.

James e quedó unos momentos cayado, más tras meditar unos segundos declaró:

-¿Quién?

Lovegood lo miró sin comprender, y él apretó fuertemente sus puños, contra la sabana que lo cubría.

-¿Quién planeo acabar conmigo y mi hijo?

La sorpresa en el rostro del hombre ante él, le dio a James la certeza de que había acertado. Ellos eran el objetivo, más quién podía desear…?

No terminó su pregunta mental, pues Lovegood volvió a su mirada y tonos serios:

-¿Conoce usted a alguien apellidado Dumbledore?

James giró rápidamente la cabeza hacía este y lo miró sorprendido. La ira lo embargó por dentro y poco a poco todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de furia.

¿Quién se creía ese viejo para intentar matarlo?

-¿Cómo demonios se atreve ese despreciable a intentar matar….?

Cuando vio a Lovegood negar, James lo miró con intriga:

-Lord Dumbledore es el nombre de quien quería hacerse con vuestro hijo, Lord Potter.

Ahora, la sorpresa brilló en el rostro de James, ¿qué pretendía con eso?, ¿Cómo podía llegar a esos extremos?, Su hijo no se merecía anda de eso. Mas si este quería solo a su hijo, ¿quién querría matarlos?

La pregunta brillaba en sus ojos, pues Lovegood declaró:

-Dígame señor Potter, ¿qué podría tener alguien llamado Riddle contra ustedes?

Y todas las piezas encajaron como el mejor de los rompecabezas.

"_**Hermione"**_

¿Cómo era posible que siguiera con esa farsa?, se miró al espejo y se deshizo de dos lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Solo llevaba siete días, con ese teatro más no creía poder aguantar más, ¿cómo podía su abuelo hacerle tal cosa?

Abrió el cajón que había cerca de ella y sacó dos cartas de ese lugar, en una se distinguía la letra cuidada de un muchacho.

Era la carta que Lady Tonks, le había hecho llegar, en esta estaba escrito lo que el muchacho en la noche le había dicho. Cuando leyó la carta se sintió aliviada en cierto modo. Más su corazón sabía que era correspondido, aunque ya no podría tenerlo.

Pero tener la pulsera y una carta de él, era el principio para poder curar.

Más cuando había bajado en la noche y había escuchado, lo que había escuchado de su abuelo. El corazón se le había detenido y todo lo que ella era había caído en un abismo.

No tardó en decirle a Minerva que preparada todo que volvía a casa con sus padres, más la misma mañana en que se marchaba, su abuelo regresó antes de que ella pudiera partir. Cuando él entró por la puerta, y vio todas sus cosas preparadas para partir, la miró sorprendido.

"_-¿Qué significa esto pequeña?_

_-Quiero regresar con mis padres. Creo que allí estaré mejor._

_Su abuelo la había mirado y se había acercado a ella, más cuando alargó la mano para acariciar su ostro, ella no pudo evitar apartarse y volverle la cara._

_Su abuelo no necesitó más para saber que algo había pasado._

_Llamó a gritos a los criados y a Lady Mcgonagall:_

_-¿Llamaba señor?_

_-Llevad todo ahora mismo a su recamara, Hermione, no se marcha._

_Ella lo miró sorprendida y el enfado la embargó:_

_-Por supuesto que me marcho abuelo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Mi hermana se casa en unos días, quiero estar con ella. Además quiero ver a Lady Potter._

_Tarde se dio cuenta de que no debería haber nombrado a esta última._

_-No irás a ninguna parte._

_-No podrás detenerme._

_Ambos se miraron furiosos, más los criados comenzaron a obedecer las órdenes de su señor._

_-El joven Boot, llegará en pocos momentos, desea hablar contigo y tú lo atenderás._

_Él se marchó de allí, entró en la sala y cogió una copa, estaba llenándola cuando furiosa lo siguió:_

_-No atenderé a nadie. Me voy de esta casa, no quiero tener nada que ver con un hombre como tú._

_La ira la estaba cegando y de forma imprudente Hermione había dejado de controlar sus palabras, actos y situación:_

_-¿Un hombre como yo?_

_Su abuelo se había girado y la miraba sin entender, ella cegada lo fulminó con la mirada._

_-Un asesino como tú._

_La copa en sus manos se estrelló contra el suelo, y la lengua de Hermione no se había podido contener, ni su lengua ni su corazón:_

_-Sé que por tú culpa Lord Potter y su hijo han muerto. Pienso decirles todo a Lady Potter y a las autoridades._

_Se giró para marcharse más su abuelo declaró:_

_-Tú no harás nada de eso. Pues si lo haces nunca más, en toda tú vida lo volverás a ver._

_-¿A quién?, ¿de qué estas hablando ahora?_

_-Del joven Potter. Si sales por esa puerta te puedo asegurar Hermione, que en esta ocasión el chico no sobrevivirá._

_Hermione se había quedado estática, no sabía que decir o hacer, todo en ella bullía en dolor y enfado. Miró a su abuelo encolerizada y le declaró:_

_-A mí no me importa el joven Potter._

_Iba a marcharse cuando escuchó la risa de su abuelo. Una risa que la hizo estremecer, ¿cómo era posible que no hubiese notado nunca el verdadero carácter de su abuelo?_

_-Si eso es cierto, márchate, y te aseguro que entonces lo perderás de verdad. El chico es más resistente de lo que parece._

_Al igual que esta carta será quemada en el instante._

_¿De qué estaba hablando?, una vez más lo miró y ella se quedó helada, en la mano de su abuelo estaba la carta que el joven Potter le había escrito antes de partir._

_-¿Cómo?_

_Su abuelo caminó hasta ella, pasó la carta por delante de ella y declaró:_

_-Lo sé todo Hermione. Yo hice lo que hice por ti, para librarte de ese granuja. Más mis planes no salieron como yo esperaba._

_Se llevó una mano al bolsillo derecho de su chaleco y sacó un trozo de papel, en este había escrito un nombre en la parte de atrás._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_La letra le era desconocida para ella, por lo que miró a este y su abuelo sonreía de forma triunfal:_

_-Estoy seguro de que ansías saber que contiene esta carta Hermione, es más apuesto todo lo que tengo a que será uno de tus mayores tesoros. Pero solo será tuya si haces lo que yo te diga. Ahora pequeña tú decides. ¿Qué va a ser?_

_Ella estaba segura de su decisión:_

_-Adiós Lord Dumbledore._

_Reconoció la punzada de dolor que había causado en el hombre ante ella, más no le importó, sin más comenzó a caminar para marcharse, la voz de su abuelo la siguió:_

_-Estimado señor Dumbledore, usted no sabe quien soy yo. Más me siento en la obligación de informarle, que conmigo se encuentra alguien a quien usted parece conocer._

_Si me equivocase le pediré mis disculpas. Pero en un papel que encontré en el escritorio traía escrito su nombre, por ello pensé que quizás él estaba por escribirle, más no le dio tiempo._

_Mi nombre es Pomona Sprout, soy médico y quería decirle que el joven Harry Potter y su padre, aunque no en el mejor de los estados, aún respiran y se encuentran entre los vivos._

_Me temo que el menor se encuentra en peor condiciones que el mayor. El chico ha hecho un trabajo estupendo, deben sentirse muy orgullosos de él, pues ha salvado a siete personas él solo._

_Claro está que descuidando a su vez su propia salud, lo que lo ha llevado a caer en algo, de lo que quizás no se pueda recuperar._

_Le agradecería me informara de si le es posible contactar con los familiares de ambos. Conmigo y ayudando a sanar a los heridos se encuentra el doctor Xenophilius Lovegood._

_Hermione dejó de respirar por unos momentos, y sintió que de sus ojos salían lágrimas, Estaba vivo, Harry aún estaba vivo. Se giró una vez más para mirar a su abuelo y este la miraba con la carta aun cubriendo su rostro:_

_-El resto solo dice donde podemos encontrar a dichas personas. La verdad es que no me lo podía creer cuando me encontré con el cartero esta mañana y me entregó esta carta._

_Rápidamente fui a responder, ¿querrás saber la suerte del joven Potter Hermione?_

_Tú decides, yo me comprometo a asegurarte que el chico se recupere, si es que es capaz de lograrlo. La única condición es que tú seguirás aquí y lo más importante, aceptaras de aquí a diez días casarte con el joven Boot._

_Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, su mente no trabajaba bien, solo podía mirar la carta que su abuelo aún sostenía en su mano. Si ella accedía él viviría. Si ella decía SI, Harry regresaría._

_¿Más volvería a ella antes de que ella se casara?, diez días para acceder casarse con el joven Boot y lo peor, ¿Cuánto tardaría su abuelo en contraer nupcias?_

_En dos semanas se casaría su hermana Ginny, así que no podía casarse antes que ella, y después era el turno de Hanna, ella sería la última._

_-¿Puedo leer esa carta?_

_Su abuelo sonrió de medio lado, cogió la carta y tras doblarla por casi la mitad, la rompió. Hermione lo miró sorprendida, él caminó hasta ella y le dio un trozo de la carta._

_Hermione miró esta y él sonriendo declaró:_

_-No te daré el paradero del chico Hermione. No dejaré que le escribas y mucho menos permitiré un contacto con él. Renunciarás a él. Si quieres que yo ofrezca mi ayuda para que se recupere, tú has de renunciar a él por completo._

_Cuando terminó de leer lo mismo que su abuelo había leído, ella sintió que perdía las fuerzas, se dejó llevar por las lágrimas y cayendo de rodillas susurró:_

_-Está bien, te lo prometo, no me iré, no diré nada…—se quedó callada unos momentos para después decir: -Y en el momento en que reciba una carta donde diga que él se ha recuperado, daré el SI al joven Boot._

_Ya estaba todo dicho, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Escuchó los pasos de su abuelo y lo sintió arrodillarse a su lado. _

_-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué todo esto?_

_-Aunque no me creas pequeña, lo hago por tú bien. Ese muchacho no te conviene. Si bien es cierto que yo intenté asustarlo, hay alguien que lo quiere muerto. ¿Cómo podría dejarte en manos de alguien así?_

_-Me encuentro en unas peores ahora._

_-Puedes culparme todo lo que desees, pero llegará un momento en que me lo agradecerás. Pequeña solo deseo lo mejor para ti. Y eso es el joven Boot."_

Ya no había habido más palabras por parte de ninguno, las comidas, desayunos y cenas, eran sin palabras, sin miradas, ya no existía nada entre ellos. Solo un silencio y un odio en el interior de ella que la hacía desear con todas sus fuerzas que su abuelo desapareciera.

Agarró una vez más las dos cartas y las releyó. ¿Cuándo sabría algo más sobre él?, la angustia la estaba matando.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y se quedó atenta a esa llamada, hacía tiempo que no iba nadie a la casa, exceptuando el joven Boot. Su hermana Luna le había escrito y por lo que podía deducir tenía algunos problemas con su esposo. Más no entraba en detalles sobre el asunto.

Llamaron a su puerta y cuando dio permiso entró Lady Minerva:

-La buscan señorita.

Hermione la miró un momento y se sorprendió, pues esta estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede Minerva?

-Debe bajar cuanto antes. No sé cuanto tardará Lord Dumbledore en regresar. Me prohibió que la dejara ver a nadie que él no autorizara. Más no me gusta verte así mi niña. Debes bajar rápido.

-¿Quién me espera?

-Lady Potter.

El corazón se le congeló por unos segundos. ¿Qué podría querer ella?

Corrió escaleras abajo y cuando llegó a la sala se quedó congelada por unos segundos. La hermosa Lady Potter, se encontraba vestida de negro, con su cabello rojo completamente recogido. Al escuchar sus pasos había levantado la mirada y cuando vio los ojos de ella, se sintió morir.

Esos hermosos ojos jade idénticos a los de su hijo, estaban faltos del brillo de vida y alegría que ella siempre había contemplado.

-¿Qué la trae por aquí Lady Potter?

Ella suspiró unos momentos y después declaró:

-Su hermana desea que sea usted la madrina de su boda.

-¿Ginny?

Eso la había pillado por sorpresa, nunca pensó que su hermana deseara tenerla a ella cerca en ese momento de su vida. Siempre pensó que desearía a Hanna.

-Sí, así es, me pidió que le entregara esta carta. Me dijo que era más fácil así.

Ella dio unos pasos y alargó su mano entregándole una carta. Hermione la cogió más no la leyó en esos momentos.

-Lady Potter yo….

-Calla, no quiero escucharte. No deseo hablar contigo de nada que no tenga que ver con la boda de mi hijo Draco.

-Pero yo…

Lady Potter la fulminó con la mirada, más ella no se calló, necesitaba explicarle a esa mujer, precisaba hacerla entender:

-Yo lo quiero. Quiero a su hijo Harry. No sé como pasó, no lo planee, de hecho pensé que lo odiaba. Ese engreimiento, esa forma de hacerse ver más que los demás. Su manera de enfadarme, de conseguir desesperarme con solo mirarme. Esos ojos que decían tanto y a la vez tan poco.

Yo…yo… de verdad que nunca pretendí tal cosa. Pero es como una enfermedad que se mete en tú interior y te consume poco a poco. Nunca había creído en todo lo que los libros contaban sobre querer a alguien. Más me vi atrapada por su sonrisa, sus palabras, sus gestos. Poco a poco solo deseaba verlo, poder hablarle, conocer más y más de él.

Sabía que no debía, pero cuando él me dijo que le pasaba igual, no lo pensé. Lo lamento, siento si con ello actué mal, pero…

-Detente, cállate, no quiero escuchar más, no quiero saber que él te quería, no deseo saber que tú lo amas, no quiero saber nada de eso. Porque si lo sé, si soy consciente de ello más aún de lo que ya lo soy, no podré seguir.

Quise evitar algo que al parecer era inevitable, y con ello solo conseguí perder a dos de mis posesiones. Creí actuar bien, no deseaba que tú salieras perjudicada. Lo hice pensando en ambos, no me di cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de él.

O quizás sí y los quise negar. Harry, nunca decía lo que sentía, era casi imposible saber en qué estaba pensando. Y yo solo veía que tú eras un capricho que debía pelearle a Boot. Al principio creí que podíais ser algo más, pero cuando vuestro padre me informó que no deseabais ver por nada del mundo a mi hijo menor, desistí.

No estaba dispuesta a imponerte a alguien que odiabas, tal y como me habían hecho a mí en el pasado. Más cuando me enteré que uno de sus pretendientes era Lord Riddle. Niña temí por ti. Pedí a Lord Black que cuidara de vos, pero lo que me reveló hace poco. Claro está que bajo muchas y muy serías amenazas, que sino no habría abierto esa boca que tiene, me alarmó.

¿Cómo era posible, que tú, que habías declarado que no querías saber anda de mi hijo, ahora no dejarás de mirarlo?, Temí que quisieras jugar con él, que fuera un capricho tuyo y lo hirieras.

Pensando en él y en ti hice a James sabedor de todo esto, y le pedí que llevase a Harry con él. Yo, mandé a mí hijo a ese final. Yo, por querer controlarlo todo, por querer evitar que tú lo hirieras o él te hiriera a ti.

Por querer hacer un trabajo que no me correspondía.

Hermione se quedó callada, mientras que una vez más Lady Potter rompía a llorar, ella corrió a su lado y la abrazó justo cuando iba a caer. Lloró con ella y recordando las cartas que tenía en su poder susurró:

-Él aún está

-Lady Potter, pequeña, ¿qué hacéis ahí tiradas?

Hermione se quedó helada en el sitio y el miedo la recorrió, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado su abuelo ahí?, ¿por qué había llegado justo en ese momento?

Lady Potter parecía haberse percatado de su estado porque se separó de ella y la miró intrigada.

-Lo lamento Lord Dumbledore, es solo que aún no me acostumbro a haber perdido a…

-Lo comprendo Lady Potter, más siéntese en el sillón, será un lugar mejor para poder hablar.

-No si yo ya he de marchar….

-Me temo que no puedo dejarla marchar así. Lady Mcgonagall. -Enseguida Minerva irrumpió en la estancia:- Traiga por favor un té para Lady Potter.

Sin decir palabra, pero blanca como una pared, Hermione se situó cerca de ella. En ningún momento su abuelo retiró la mirada de él. Al poco rato y tras las preguntas de cortesía sobre el estado de sus respectivas familias, entró Minerva con la bandeja y la dejó en la mesa de en medio de la salita.

Sirvió tres tazas y ofreció las pastas, al terminar miró de reojo hacía ella y sin más se marchó.

Un silencio se hizo presente en la sala, solo interrumpido por Lord Dumbledore que dijo:

-Lamento mucho tocar este tema, Lady Potter. Más temo que es necesario que así se haga. Perdóneme si la incomodo en algún sentido, pero sabe si Lord Potter o el joven Potter conocían a alguien con nombre Colagusano.-Lady Potter pareció concentrarse en los nombres, más comenzó a negar. — ¿Y os suena Eduardo?

Ella siguió negando, aunque de un momento a otro, dejó de hacer tal cosa y abrió los ojos al máximo:

-Imposible.

-¿Qué?, Lady Potter cualquier cosa que pueda decirme nos será beneficioso.

Lady Potter miró a Lord Dumbledore blanca como una pared y susurró algo, más Lord Dumbledore no pareció escucharlo:

-¿Perdón?

-El único Eduardo que conozco es…- se quedó callada unos segundos y declaró con sumo odio: -Mi propio padre Lord Eduardo Evans.

"_**Albus"**_

Cuando Lady Potter abandonó la casa aún perdida en su mente, él centró su atención en su nieta:

-¿Qué se supone estabas apunto de hacer?

-Decirle toda la verdad.

-¿Acaso estás loca?, no puedes darle a esa mujer unas esperanzas casi banas.

-Por muy banas que sean, son esperanzas al fin y al cabo.

-Niña tonta. No entiendes nada de nada.

Ella lo miró furiosa, intentó que eso no le doliera, pero no era posible. Al final ese maldito muchacho sí que había conseguido lo que tanto temía. Había alejado a su pequeña de él. Más no le importaba, porque le gustase o no ella acabaría casada con el joven Boot. Y con el paso del tiempo, ella lo perdonaría y se lo agradecería.

-¿Por qué le preguntaste si conocía a alguien llamado Colagusano o Eduardo?

-Porque ellos son los que están detrás de la supuesta muerte de los Potter.

-Así que esa será la versión que darás.

La mirada de ella, lo hizo esquivarla. ¿Quién creía que era él?

-Yo no daré más versión que la verdadera.

-Te escuché preguntar si habían matado al joven Potter tal y como tú habías ordenado.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y la miró, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

-La otra noche. Hablabas con alguien y…

-Escuchaste lo que te dio la gana escuchar. No te negaré que yo mandé hace unos días que le dieran un buen susto al joven Potter, pero nunca dije nada de matarlo, ni a él ni a su padre. ¿Por quién me has tomado?

-Por lo que eres.

Sentenció ella. Albus la miró en cierto modo decepcionado y pudo notar una nota de arrepentimiento en la mirada de ella:

-Creí que me conocías mejor pequeña. Nunca te he dado motivos para merecer esto. Puede que no creas que tengo razón, y quizás no haya tomado el camino correcto para alejarte de él, pero no quiere decir que no sea lo indicado.

-Nunca lo entenderás. ¿Sabes una cosa?, Ahora comprendo porqué mi abuela no sonreía en los retratos que hay de ella.

Sin más su niña abandonó la sala dejándolo solo en la misma y sin comprender esas últimas palabras de ella. Se sirvió una copa de brandi, mientras decidía centrar su atención en lo que concernía a Lady Potter y el ahora padre de ella Eduardo Evans.

¿Qué podía desear ese hombre?, ¿Por qué vengarse de su única hija?, un padre debería desear cuidar de su niña no hacerle daño. Más al parecer ese non era el caso de Evans. Bebió un sorbo de su copa y siguió pensando en diversas cosas.

Cuando terminó con el contenido de la copa miró hacía las escaleras, debía de ir a ver a su nieta e informarla de que ese día Lord Boot y su esposa e hijo comerían con ellos. Debería también de advertirla que no quería desaires contra ellos.

Esa niña se parecía demasiado a su esposa en cuanto a temperamento, lo único bueno era que su hija, aunque también había heredado ese genio, sabía perfectamente controlarlo y no dejar en evidencia a nadie ante el resto de la gente.

Más sin embargo Hermione no parecía importarle nada de nada y eso era desesperante, porque era impredecible y totalmente directa. A pesar de que si iba de frente era peor para ella, porque desvelaba sus armas. Y él iba a jugar fuerte para retenerla a como diera lugar.

"_**Xenophilius"**_

Miró entre los papeles del escritorio ante él, con cierta alarma, ¿dónde estaban las malditas cartas que el chico había escrito?

Después de escuchar las palabras de Lord Potter, este le había informado sobre la existencia de las cartas, y sobre el papel con los dos nombres señalados. Lord Potter le había solicitado que se las llevara, que necesitaba verlas antes de mandarlas.

Las rebusco por todas partes, más no las localizó. Tal vez y Rousmerta las había tirado. Volvió una vez más a la habitación del hombre:

-Me temo que las cartas han desaparecido Lord Potter, quizás y la posadera las ha tirado.

-Eso espero. Hágame el favor de escribir lo que le voy a pedir. Necesito que esta carta llegue a Lord Black cuanto antes.

-Como guste. Ahora regresaré.

Salió de la habitación y cuando volvió se encontró con que Pomona ya había regresado:

-¿A dónde has ido?

Ella sonrió mientras se quitaba la capa y declaró:

-A dar las buenas noticias a sus familiares.

Tanto él como Lord Potter miraron a Pomona sin entender y esta sonriendo declaró:

-El día que curamos al muchacho encontré un trozo de papel con dos nombres escritos, y una carta que descansaba en el suelo. Al ver que donde estaban escritos los dos nombres no había más texto, pensé que el muchacho deseaba ponerse en contacto con esas personas.

Más solo escribí a una de ellas, pues era a la única que he escuchado mentar.

Le escribí informándoles de su estado y este me respondió enseguida, pidiéndome que le mantuviese al tanto de todo cuanto les pasara. Y eso he estado haciendo hasta ahora. Hoy también mandé otras dos cartas que encontré debajo de la mesa.

Espero que esas personas no se enfaden demasiado, o que al menos la otra persona haya informado de que ambos se encuentran bien.

-¿A quién, a quién mandó esas cartas?

-Pues, si no recuerdo mal, las de hoy iban destinadas a una muchacha Lady Tonks, y a Lord Sirius Black.

-Pomona, dime y procura no equivocarte, con quién te estás carteando, y lo más importante a quién iba dirigida la carta que mandaste primera.

Xenophilius no necesitaba saber la respuesta a una de las cuestiones, pero de la otra sí.

-Quien me respondió interesándose por su estado y ofreciendo su ayuda, es Lord Albus Dumbledore. Y si no ando muy equivocada la primera carta que encontré iba dirigida a un tal Lord Riddle.

Lo que Xenophilius sostenía en sus manos cayó al suelo, mientras que James Potter perdía el color por completo.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE MUJER INSENSATA?

Pomona lo miró terriblemente confusa, más la confusión le duró lo que tardó en percatarse de que acababa de gritarle.

-¿Cómo que qué hice?, pues echar las cartas que el muchacho había escrito, ¿qué más?

-Esas cartas no deberían haber sido mandadas, acabas de revelar a la gente equivocada el paradero de ellos.

-¿Gente equivocada?, Pero si el muchacho había escrito a esas…

-Yo no vi ninguna carta para Lord Dumbledore. Además las escribió antes de que yo pudiera hablar con él.

-¿Qué diferencia hay?

-Pues que si hubieses preguntado antes, te habrías enterado de que Lord Dumbledore está interesado en secuestrar al muchacho. Y Lord Riddle en matar a ambos.

Ahora fue el turno de Pomona de cambiar de color y de incorporarse asustada.

-Pero, Lord Dumbledore, ese hombre parece seriamente preocupado por ustedes. Él escribe en sus cartas que…-

-Es un actor de los mejores Lady Sprout. Debemos movernos, no podemos permanecer aquí por más tiempo.

-Pero su hijo no puede moverse.

-¿Y qué quiere, que espere aquí a que vengan a rematarnos?

-Escriba a su amigo, tal vez y él…

-Él no podrá hacer nada. Maldito Riddle, tenía que haber terminado con él.

-Algo se nos tendrá que ocurrir. Después de todo ninguno a dado señales de aparecer por aquí. Quizás y teman hacerlo.

El hombre ante él pareció calibrar algo, apretó con fuerza sus puños y de un momento a otro comenzó a recitar una carta. Rápidamente Xenophilius se sentó y comenzó a tomar nota.

Cuando terminó les pidió que abandonasen su habitación y lo dejaran solo. Ambos así lo hicieron, Xenophilius miró la carta en su mano, lo suficientemente sorprendido como para no hablar.

La carta iba firmada por Lord Griffindor e iba destinada a Lord Dumbledore.

¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿Qué pretendía ese hombre?, tras escuchar lo que decía ese hombre, se había sentido en cierto modo intimidado por él. Pero después de lo que habían intentado hacer con él y su hijo no le extrañaba semejante reacción por su parte.

Solo esperaba que todo eso no terminase mal, muy mal.

"_**Narrador"**_

Dos días más pasaron como un suspiro arrancado del tiempo, y justo en el tercer día, el destino quiso jugar una mala pasada que lamentarían más adelante los implicados en la misma.

A la par que Lady Tonks y Lord Sirius Black, abandonaban su casa para viajar de noche y así llegar bien temprano a su destino, el hospital donde su tía y prima se encontraba. A la casa de ellos, llegaba un joven con dos cartas, una destinada a ella y otra a él, las cuales fueron relegadas a la bandeja de plata donde se irían acumulando las misivas hasta su regreso.

"_**Tom"**_

Todos los planes tienen altibajos, lo cierto es que él no era consciente de que el joven Potter iba a viajar con su padre ese día, más a caballo regalado no le mires el diente.

Tenía otra pequeña piedra en el zapato, pero de esta se preocuparía más adelante ahora estaba disfrutando de las delicias de su golpe.

Gracias a ese suceso, podía estar disfrutando de ver a uno de los hermanos de él casi completamente en sus redes. El joven Lord Ronald Weasley, había resultado ser un jugador asiduo y un perdedor empedernido. Se alegraba de haberlo admitido entre sus paredes. Se pasaba toda la noche jugando con él, con el joven Boot y otros participantes más.

La pérdida de su hermano menor, había arrastrado a Lord Ronald Weasley a las peligrosas y muy adictivas garras del juego. Un juego que él controlaba. Había perdido una cantidad considerable en el tiempo que llevaba asistiendo a su casa. Y ese día en especial iba a disfrutar aún más, pues a pesar de todo el dinero que el joven poseía, alguien le había cerrado el grifo.

No sabía quien había sido el entrometido, pero se lo agradecía, pues debido a ello, acababa de firmar el primer pagaré a nombre de Ronald Weasley y en su favor.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, eso estaba resultando ser muy fácil, el muchacho no parecía salir del negro vacío que su padre y hermano habían dejado en él. Ni siquiera su bella esposa, había podido sacarlo de ahí.

Una vez más la hora de partida de todos esos ineptos había llegado. Eso lo hizo dejar de sonreír, pues ya podía dejar de fingir encontrarse a gusto entre tantos indeseables.

Cuando el último de ellos se marchó iba a cerrar él mismo la puerta cuando le llegó una misiva. Le extrañó que a esas horas le llegara algo, más cuando la cogió no reconoció la letra.

Cerró la puerta de su casa y se dirigió a la sala, iba a tirar la carta al fuego cuando algo lo hizo abrirla. Un presentimiento quizás.

Comenzó la lectura de la misma y por unos segundos si alguien hubiese estado en la casa en esos instantes, podría haber apreciado como era en realidad Lord Tom Riddle.

El hombre enrojeció de furia y apretó el papel entre sus manos, ¿cómo demonios era posible aquello?, golpeó con fuerza una de las sillas y esta salió volando lejos de él.

-Maldito sea.

Volvió a releer la carta.

-Estimado Lord Riddle.

Lamento ponerme en contacto con usted para darle esta noticia. Hace tres días salí de viaje con mi padre. Más la diligencia en la que viajábamos sufrió un altercado.

Pude salvar a ocho personas además de a mí mismo. Más me temo que mi padre no lo conseguirá. Preciso que no le diga a nadie de que estoy con vida.

No sé exactamente por qué, pero al parecer a quien deseaban matar es a mí, me dieron un buen tajo en la espalda, y puede que ni yo mismo salga de esta. Por ello ruego que no le dé falsas esperanzas a mi madre al respecto de esto.

Solo le pediré que si le es posible nos mande alguien que nos pueda ayudar, también informarle que no permita que Lord Dumbledore se acerque a nadie de mí familia.

Estoy seguro de que todo esto es cosa de él. Ese despreciable hombre discutió con mi padre esa misma mañana. Esperando respuesta por su parte:

Harry Potter.

Tom Riddle maldijo en silencio, "esperando respuesta de su parte", ¿y a donde demonios debía mandar esa maldita ayuda para terminar con su angustia?

El maldito chico debía de estar grave si se había olvidado de decirle donde demonios se encontraba. Esa carta parecía haber sido escrita a los tres días de lo sucedido, ¿por qué había tardado tanto en recibirla?

Examinó la carta por ambos lados y se quedó helado durante unos segundos. Ahí estaba una vez más, grabado en la hoja, como si fuera un maldito fantasma. Un tejón.

Y lo peor era que se había ocupado de quitar la parte de la carta en la que se señalaba el lugar donde estaba el muchacho.

Una vez más ese fantasma que lo atormentaba. Por eso él había recibido esa carta con retraso, alguien la había leído con anterioridad. ¿Pero quién?

"_**Rousmerta"**_

Escuchó como llamaban a la puerta con insistencia, la verdad es que odiaba cuando la gente actuaba de una manera tan osca. Corrió a abrir la puerta y descubrió que había tormenta.

Por eso la insistencia. En la entrada de la puerta se encontraba una figura encapuchada, lo miró de forma desconfiada más se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Una vez este estuvo en su interior preguntó:

-¿Desea algo?

-Una habitación y a ser posible algo de comer.

La voz era de una mujer, esta se quitó la capucha y reveló ante los ojos de Rousmerta a una mujer de mirada fría y algo distante.

Sus ojos eran de un azul claro, su pelo de un rubio platino casi indescriptible. Rousmerta la miró por unos segundos sorprendida y cuando la mujer posó su mirada en ella se estremeció. La mitad del rostro de la mujer estaba completamente quemado. Rousmerta apreció que llevaba guantes y que no se los quitaba:

-¿A quién he de registrar?

-A nombre de Rowena Ravenclove.

_**¿Y bien?, ¿qué os pareció?, Espero que os haya gustado.**_

_**Perdonad que no responda a los Reviews hoy, es que tengo algo de prisa, me temo que lo que os dije de que terminaría el fic el mismo día de años nuevo, no sé si será posible.**_

_**Salgo de viaje, me voy a pasar la noche vieja una año más con mi abuela a Granada, así que no sé si podré.**_

_**De todas formas intentaré subir los capítulos antes de marcharme, pero no aseguro nada.**_


	14. Capítulo 14 y 1

_Hola y ante todo lo siento, perdonad la tardanza, algunos, los que más lleváis conmigo sabéis que cuento con cierta enfermedad y que por ello tengo chequeos constantes._

_Pues bien este año empezó con unas cuantas citas y pruebas, como es evidente eso le quita las ganas a todo el mundo._

_Pero esta semana ya es la última de todo esto, al menos hasta finales del mes que viene._

_En el siguiente capítulo contestaré a los Reviews lo prometo, no dejéis de mandármelos por favor, eso es lo que más me anima en estos momentos._

_**IMPORTANTE, NO, IMPORTANTÍSIMO:**_

_**Por otra parte, ¿hay alguien que siga mis otros fics?, si la respuesta es si, debo haceros un llamamiento sobre una en especial.**_

_**¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?, Qué locura:**_

_**Bien la verdad es que desde el principio he tenido ciertos problemas con esta historia, sin embargo, creo que ya lo he solucionado, pero para ello he tenido que rescribirla, os pido si no es mucha molestia que leáis el capítulo primero, (el cual adjunto con este, para que no tengáis que cambiar de fic ni nada), y me digáis si os gusta más este empiece o el anterior.**_

_**Sé que puede ser molesto pero os lo agradeceré muchísimo a todos los que os toméis la molestia para ello.**_

_**Sin más:**_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, POR AGREGAR A FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS ADEMÁS DE POR ESTAR AHÍ.**_

_**AQUÍ OS DEJO LOS DOS CAPÍTULOS, EL DE COMPROMISOS ERRONEOS Y EL DE ¿DÓNDE ESTAMOS?**_

_**Capítulo 14:**_

Todo estaba previsto, al día siguiente la maldita boda, se llevaría a cabo. Recogió la boina que descansaba en su cama y se la colocó. Si bien no podía evitar esa boda, no estaba dispuesta a ser avergonzada en el que se suponía, debía de ser el día más feliz de su vida.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación dando gracias al hecho de que Hanna no se encontraba en casa aun. Salió sin ser descubierta y se dirigió a los establos. Miró a varios caballos hasta que localizó a Domian.

Ese caballo era demasiado temperamental para ella, pero no importaba, necesitaba un caballo fuerte y rápido.

Lo ensilló y con cuidado lo montó, el caballo hizo el amago de intentar tirarla, más ella se aferró a las riendas con fuerza. Tiró de las mismas y se mostró firme, no pensaba dejarse amedrentar por una fiera, fuera de la especie que fuera.

Hizo al caballo partícipe de sus intenciones, y este respondió con cierta reticencia a su petición, más cuando se mostró segura de sí misma, el caballo no pudo más que obedecerla.

¿Cómo podía Hermione dominar ese caballo igual que su padre?, lo guió por las calles de la ciudad y en un rato llegó al lugar que se proponía. Un bar de mala muerte; Cabeza de puerco, es que se llamaba. Era la quinta noche que acababa en ese lugar, más en esta ocasión no solo miraría.

Entró decidida al local, y repasó a la gente que allí había, enseguida se percató de que había demasiada gente, no le sería fácil encontrar a quien buscaba, más no se rendiría, de eso ni hablar.

Llegó hasta una de las mesas y se sentó a esperar, una de las camareras se le acercó, le sonrió de forma coqueta y le entregó una bebida. Ella la aceptó, más ni siquiera intentó beber del vaso, ni muerta posaría sus labios en este.

Estaba tan pendiente de la puerta que no se percató de que era objeto de miraras de varias personas del local. La camarera, la miraba como deseosa de recibir sus atenciones, algunos hombres con miradas demasiado serias, parecían estar enfadados de que un joven como aquel se encontrase en el lugar, este despertaba los deseos de las camareras, además de las de algunos borrachos.

Para ellos ese joven se parecía en demasía a una muchacha, y si ella se encontraba en ese lugar, es que buscaba jugar. Y varios estaban muy dispuestos a entretenerla.

Pero ella, solo deseaba ver aparecer a alguien en especial, y aunque tenía la esperanza de que lo que sucedería mañana lo mantuviese alejado de ese lugar, no se llevó esa satisfacción.

La persona que esperaba entró en el lugar, solo que por lo que pudo apreciar, había pasado por otro con anterioridad. Ya iba algo bebido.

El joven Lord Draco Malfoy se acercó a la barra y solicitó su bebida típica, un whisky de fuego. Ella la primera vez que había escuchado de esa bebida, se había extrañado, pero cuando un día después su padre le solicitó a su mayordomo un vaso de ese mismo whisky, ella se fijó bien de qué botella le servían a su padre y cuando nadie la podía ver, se sirvió un poco.

Un sabor amargo la había recorrido y escupió enseguida el resto al fuego de la chimenea.

Vio a este beberse un vaso como si nada y solicitar otro. Este le fue servido rápidamente y él con el vaso en la mano se giró. Recorrió el local con sus grises ojos, y tras no encontrar algo interesante, se lo bebió sin más y solicitó otro.

Le fue servido, más en esta ocasión se lo sirvió la camarera, esta se pegó a él, a la par que este bebía el licor. La mujerzuela comenzó a restregarse contra él, mientras que él escuchaba lo que decía como aburrido.

Ella sin poder controlarse se puso en pie furiosa, ¿qué se creía para despreciarla de esa manera?, Ella era la futura Lady Malfoy, ¿cómo osaba estar con otra en sus brazos una noche antes de su boda?

-Eres demasiado poco para mí pequeña. Además mañana me temo que estaré ante el verdugo a hora temprana.

-¿Verdugo?

Escuchó que alguien le preguntaba, ella se sintió un poco nerviosa, por que esa voz le había sonado:

-Si, Verdugo.

-Tenía entendido que se casa con la belleza de los Granger.

-Y así es.

-¿Y cuál es la condena señor, para asegurar que se enfrenta al verdugo?

-¿Ha visto a esa mujer?

Esa pregunta la dejó extrañada, estaba dispuesta a intervenir cuando un sujeto declaró:

-Sí, y yo estaría encantado de montarla, no una, sino las veces que hiciera falta.

Ginny abrió los ojos alarmada ante esas palabras, más de un momento a otro escuchó un fuerte golpe y se sorprendió de ver al joven Malfoy de pie, con cierto balanceo y al sujeto que acababa de hablar en el suelo.

-No le consiento que hable así de mi futura esposa, ¿responde lo que aquí acaba de pasar a su pregunta señor?

-Me temo que no, No entiendo sus palabras joven Malfoy.

-Esa mujer, es una diosa inalcanzable, será de quien ella quiera ser, y no le quepa duda que no lo será mía. Ella ama a un muerto, y ese muerto es ni más ni menos que mi hermano menor. ¿En qué posición me deja a mí eso?

Soy el remplazo, con menos dinero, menos agraciado, e inferior a los ojos de la dama. Mientras que por mi parte, no tengo mucho que ofrecer, al menos no de momento, me esforzaré al máximo para darle lo que se merece, pero mientras yo esté en el trabajo, ¿quién estará con ella?

Siempre tendré una sombra a mí espalda, miles que la querrán, y me odia, estoy seguro que no reparará en hacérselo saber a todo el que quiera escucharla. Y que tendrá más amantes de los que nadie podrá llegar a saber.

Y yo, seré el que calle en silencio, nunca le haré saber que me duele, ni mucho menos sabrá que la deseo como nunca he deseado a alguien, de mí no obtendrá lo que ha obtenido de mil necios.

Ginny lo miraba sorprendida por sus palabras, más cuando este se volvió a beber el contenido de su vaso agregó:

-Por eso digo el verdugo, su padre y el mío nos han condenado a vivir en el sufrimiento que conlleva el que dos personas no se amen, y que la sombra que existe entre ambos sea precisamente alguien a quien por más que yo quisiera no podría odiar.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar, mientras que ella no podía apartar su mirada de él. Era cierto que no lo amaba, pero ella no amaba al joven Potter, ¿de donde había sacado esa idea?

Para su pesar, ella a quien deseaba era a ese maldito y creído chico rubio platino de ojos grises. Sin saber qué hacer, después de las palabras de él, prefirió abandonar el local cuanto antes. Dejó en la mesa, lo equivalente a la bebida que le habían servido y se dirigió a la puerta.

No se percató de que detrás de ella salían dos tipos más, ni mucho menos la cara de idiota que se le quedó al joven Draco Malfoy cuando creyó reconocer a su futura esposa en el semblante de un joven.

Ginny caminó decidida hacía donde había dejado a Domian, más antes de llegar al lugar se encontró algo nerviosa, un pequeño cosquilleo le decía que alguien la seguía de cerca.

Nerviosa y en la oscuridad, no se percató de que se adentraba en la calle equivocada. Al percatarse de su error, maldijo entre susurros y se giró. Pero la suerte no parecía encontrarse de su lado en esos momentos. Delante de ella e impidiendo que volviese a la calle principal, se encontraban dos hombres bastante fuertes y lo suficientemente borrachos, como para que nada les importara.

-¿Se ha perdido joven?

La voz sonaba ronca y ella no pudo evitar dar unos pasos para retroceder:

-No, es solo que confundí la calle.

Habló de forma segura, e intentó trasforma el tono de su voz lo suficiente para que no notasen que era mujer. Dio unos pasos más para alejarse y así salir de esa calle en la que se encontraban, cuando alguien la cogió por lo hombros, intentó girarse pero sintió que le quitaban la boina y que su cabello quedaba completamente suelto:

-Os lo dije, sé reconocer a una mujer a distancia.

La risa de tres sujetos se hizo escuchar en el lugar, sin posibilidad de girarse, y terriblemente asustada, pudo ver como los dos sujetos comenzaban a acercarse a ella:

-Juro que si no me suelta gritaré con todas mis fuerzas.

-Puedes hacerlo pequeña, pero nadie acudirá.

La voz sonaba en un susurro cerca de su cuello, sintió como ese sujeto posaba sus labios en el mismo, e intentó con todas sus fuerzas soltarse:

-Suélteme le digo, mi padre se enterará de esto se lo aseguro.

-Por mí está bien, de todas formas nadie podrá quitarme lo que disfrutaré esta noche.

-De eso podéis estar seguro señor.

De un momento a otro Ginny sintió que la soltaban, escuchó un gruñido por parte del sujeto que la tenía agarrada, y pudo ver como alguien más golpeaba a los dos sujetos que se encontraban de frente a ella con un palo en la nuca.

En cuanto los dos tipos estuvieron en el suelo, Ginny comenzó a recuperar su respiración, el sujeto que acababa de golpear a los dos hombres, aún con el palo en alto se acercó a ella:

-¿Os encontráis bien señorita Granger?

-¿Rubeus?, O cielos Rubeus eres tú.

Ginny corrió hacía el jardinero y amigo de la familia desde hacía años, y este la recibió con los brazos abiertos, cuando se sintió segura entre los brazos de este, se atrevió a mirar al sujeto que la tenía apresada en primer lugar:

-Será mejor que ayude al joven Malfoy, o mañana no se encontrará en condiciones de asistir ni a su propia boda.

-¿El joven Malfoy?

La sorpresa en su voz, hizo sonreír a Rubeus, con ella cerca de él se acercó a los dos hombres que se estaban enfrentando en el suelo a golpe limpio. Ginny se quedó helada al reconocer que quien estaba encima del otro y golpeándolo con suma furia era Malfoy.

El sujeto en el suelo, intentaba quitárselo de encima a toda costa, más él no parecía de los de soltar a su presa con facilidad:

-Pediréis disculpas a la dama, y si en alguna ocasión tenéis la dicha de volver a tropezaros con ella o con migo, os aseguro que será la última cosa que veréis miserable despreciable.

-Joven Malfoy, si seguís golpeándolo no creo ni que pueda levantarse.

-¿Crees que me importa Hagrid?

Un nuevo golpe por parte de este hizo al sujeto escupir sangre, Ginny horrorizada y con miedo a que Malfoy cometiera una locura, corrió hasta él y cuando volvía a levantar el brazo para volver a golpearlo se lo sujetó con fuerza:

-Ya, déjalo en paz, no tiene caso.

-¿Qué no tiene caso?, ¿Sabes lo que esta rata inmunda te hubiese hecho si Hagrid y yo no hubiésemos aparecido?

La furia que mostraban los ojos de este al decir esas palabras, la hicieron estremecerse, estaba más que furioso, y algo le decía que se debía claramente al hecho de ser ella la que se encontraba en esa situación:

-Detente Draco, no me sucedió nada, y creo que ya le has dado suficiente. No creo que se atrevan a acercarse a mí de nuevo.

Él la miró unos momentos, y tras suspirar con la intención de calmarse, miró de nuevo al sujeto y declaró:

-Estoy esperando sus excusas.

El tipo miró a uno y otro y tras unos momentos, en los que Draco le dejó en claro que o se disculpaba o lo mataba allí mismo, con la mirada, el sujeto pidió perdón.

Draco se levantó y libero a este, el tipo no tardó en echar a correr todo lo rápido que pudo. Ginny contempló como Draco se tambaleaba un poco y tras mirar a Hagrid un momento, este se acercó a ellos y ayudó a este a caminar.

Los tres llegaron donde Domian, y con ayuda de Hagrid, Ginny y Draco montaron en el mismo. Hagrid a pie, guio al caballo por las calles. Pronto llegaron a su casa. Hagrid los guio hasta los establos y una vez allí y habiendo bajado al joven Malfoy del caballo y sentándolo en el suelo de las caballerizas, Hagrid se marchó.

Ginny por su parte fue a buscar unos cuantos trapos, algo de agua y un poco de alcohol para ayudar a curar las heridas que Malfoy tenía.

Miró a su alrededor y al ver que no había ningún sitio donde sentarse, se puso de rodillas enfrente de Malfoy.

-¿Por qué existen personas así?

El susurro que Malfoy dejó escapar, la hizo quedarse un momento quieta:

-Me temo que tiene que existir de toda clase de gente.

Él no respondió, se encontraba con ambas piernas extendidas en su totalidad, la espalda la tenía apoyada en uno de los postes de madera, y la cabeza la acababa de apoyar en el mismo, su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar:

-Quise matarlo, pero no soy así. ¿Por qué dejar vivir a un despreciable así y quitarme a Harry?

Ginny extendió su mano hacía la cara de este y lo obligó a moverse un poco, lentamente acercó la tela a la ceja de este y presiono en el lugar. No dijo ni una sola palabra, ¿qué podía decirle?, ¿Cómo responder a eso?

-No es justo. Tendría que haber ido yo con Lord Potter, así todo sería perfecto. Todos tendrían lo que deseaban tener. Todos menos ese asqueroso de Riddle.

Ginny frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

-Creo que debería de dormir algo joven Malfoy o mañana no podrá ni moverse.

-¿Eso es lo que desearías no?, sí, todo hubiese sido mejor si yo hubiese muerto, crees que así Harry mañana se casaría contigo. Pero me temo que te engañas pelirroja.

Ginny ahora apretó más el trozo de tela en la herida enfadada. Él maldijo al sentir el dolor y la miró directamente:

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Curar su estupidez, pero me temo que eso no tiene cura.

-Al igual que la tuya me temo. ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad pelirroja?, Harry amaba a otra. Mi hermano quería a tú hermana.

Ginny por primera vez lo miró entre sorprendida y dubitativa.

-¿De qué estás hablando ahora?

Él se acercó a ella y colocó ambas manos en su rostro, tiró de ella y la acercó a él. De un momento a otro, ella perdió el equilibrio y quedó casi recostada sobre él. Sus ojos se encontraron con los grises de él y sintió deseos de que la besara:

-No te diste cuenta, de que cuando estaba cerca Hermione, él parecía no ver nada más. Bueno es comprensible, Harry era un experto disimulando, incluso era mejor que yo. No sabes lo que me costaba pelirroja mantenerme alejado.

-No le entiendo joven Malfoy.

Él soltó una risa sarcástica y la acercó más a él. Sintió su respiración contra sus labios y lo escuchó susurrar:

-Claro que lo entiendes, lo sabes, eres consciente de que me tienes a tú merced, de la misma manera en que yo conseguiré que tú estés a la mía.

Sin más él la beso. Comenzó siendo un beso lento, más cuando él se percató de que ella se dejaba llevar y le respondía, se separó de sus labios y le susurró:

-Quédate conmigo pelirroja.

Una vez más la apresó, pero en esta ocasión el beso demandaba una respuesta de otra clase. Una respuesta que de forma instintiva ella supo dar. Sin saber muy bien como, ella acabó sentada sobre sus piernas, y pegada completamente a él. Había enredado sus manos en su cabello rubio, y él se encontraba reclamando sus labios con más ansiedad.

Sintió las manos de él comenzar a recorrer su espalda, pero lentamente dejó esas caricias para tirar con furia de la camisa que llevaba y sacarla de su lugar. Perdida como se encontraba, encontró un poco de cordura a todo aquello.

Debía detenerlo en ese instante, su madre, hacía unos días que había estado hablando con ella, preparándola según ella para lo que le esperaba la noche siguiente.

El miedo la había embargado mientras escuchaba a su madre hablar, más lo que su madre no le había dicho es que ella misma desearía sentir contacto con él. Cuando una de las manos de él entró en contacto con su piel, un escalofrío la recorrió.

Sus manos estaban frías, más sentirlas en su piel, conseguía que un calor abrasador la asaltara sin previo aviso.

-Tienes que detenerte.

Consiguió decir ella, mientras los labios de él encontraban su cuello y comenzaba a recorrer el mismo con suma lentitud. Eso arrancó de sus labios una pequeña queja ante esa lenta pero exquisita tortura.

-¿Lo deseas realmente?

Quiso negar, decirle que por nada del mundo se separase de ella, pero la verdad era que el lugar en donde se encontraban no era el más indicado para eso. Y lo peor, el estado de él.

-Si, mañana…

Él la detuvo con sus labios, no obstante en esa ocasión el beso que comenzó con hambre, empezó a descender de temperatura. Terminó siendo un simple roce de labios y un suspiro de inconformidad.

-Sí, mañana, mañana serás mía.

Llevo ambas manos hacía su rostro una vez más y en lugar de besarla en los labios, escogió fijar el beso en su frente, y luego en la punta de su nariz.

-Es mejor que vayáis a acostaros Lady Granger, no quiero que mañana me culpéis por no estar presentable.

Ella negó unos segundos, sin embargo lentamente ambos se pusieron en pie, él la acompañó hasta la puerta y ella buscó con la mirada a Rubeus. No tardó en localizarlo en la mesa de la cocina.

-Acompañad al joven Malfoy a la mansión Potter.

Rubeus no tardó en ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la calle, sin duda él se aseguraría de que a su futuro esposo no le sucediera nada por el camino. Recordó las cosas que había llevado a los establos para curar a este y regresó al lugar.

Recogió todo, y al contemplar el trapo con rastro de sangre frunció el ceño:

-Creo que ahora te entiendo un poco Harry.

Recordaba la conversación con el joven Potter, ella había dicho que nunca sería capaz de acercarse a curar a alguien que estuviese sangrando. La sangre le daba nauseas, incluso de pequeña cada vez que la veía se mareaba, pero el joven Potter tenía razón.

"Si quien sangraba era otra persona y usted está cerca para ayudar, ¿sería capaz de quedarse sin hacer nada?"

Ella había contestado diciendo que no sería capaz de moverse, no porque le faltaran deseos de hacerlo, sino porque no sería capaz.

Y ahí en ese paño que sostenía entre sus manos estaba la prueba de que se había equivocado. Si una persona importante es la herida, ¿cómo pensar en ti más que en ella o él?

Sin embargo, nunca podría decirle a este que tenía razón, porque por más que les doliera a todos, tanto Harry, como su padre ya no estaban con ellos. ¿Sería verdad lo que el joven Malfoy le había dicho?, ¿Amaba Harry a su hermana Hermione?

Solo deseaba que ese amor no fuese correspondido, sabía que era un pensamiento muy egoísta por su parte, pero si él no era correspondido, eso significaba felicidad para su hermana menor.

Si por el contrario, Hermione lo amaba o había amado mejor dicho, su hermana se encontraría en un estado casi rozando a la desesperación.

Solo deseaba que al menos al día siguiente ella se encontrase bien y feliz por ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar que al día siguiente sería Lady Malfoy.

Si bien era cierto que lo que esa noche había pasado, había conseguido que algo en ella clamara por el joven Malfoy, no quería decir que este no iba a sufrir una pequeña tortura a sus manos. Después de todo, era una mujer que iba a conseguir volver loco al hombre que había jurado que no se dejaría vencer por ella.

Se puso en pie y decidida caminó hacía la cocina, dejó las cosas en la mesa y se fue a acostar, necesitaba pensar muy bien cómo iba a comenzar, aunque eso más o menos ya lo sabía, ahora lo importante era hablar con su padre a la mañana siguiente, ese sería el primer paso.

"_**Albus"**_

Bajó del carruaje y se percató de que ya era casi mediodía la hora de comer. Había decidido ir ese día, porque así se aseguraba que su pequeña Hermione no hablaría. Ella era demasiado buena y gentil como para arruinar el día de la boda de una de sus hermanas.

Miró al frente con indiferencia, el cartel que rezaba decía:

"Bienvenido a las Tres Escobas."

¿Cómo demonios había terminado allí?, frunció el ceño molesto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, la abrió con indiferencia y miró al interior. Había tres mesas ocupadas con gente, al parecer estaban esperando para comer.

Pudo distinguir unas escaleras y la barra, al igual que al hombre que se encontraba tras la misma. Había también una mujer, la cual al escuchar que la puerta se abría, había decidido asomarse.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?, ¿Desea beber o prefiere comer algo?

-Ni una ni la otra. Vengo por orden de Lord Gryffindor.

Dijo el nombre de forma desagradable y masticándolo al máximo, de sus labios salió casi escupiéndolo.

La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo, parecía estar evaluándolo, la vio secarse ambas manos en el delantal que portaba y la escuchó decir:

-Me temo que no conozco a nadie con ese nombre y título señor. Tal vez se ha confundido de…

-No me he confundido mujer. ¿Tiene huéspedes?

Albus repasó el loca con una clara cara de desaprobación y con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. La mujer pareció ofenderse por su mirada y declaró:

-Por supuesto que tenemos huéspedes señor. Y bastante contentos que se encuentran de encontrarse aquí.

-Sin duda. –replicó con cierto tono de sarcasmo: -Uno de esos huéspedes suyos es Lord Gryffindor, y él me reclamó aquí.

Ella se enfureció aun más, y estaba por recriminarle algo cuando una voz se escuchó en el lugar:

-Tranquila Rous, yo me encargaré del caballero.

Albus se giró al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas, allí de pie con una mano en el bolsillo y otra apoyada en un bastón, se encontraba la persona que lo había hecho ir hasta aquel inmundo lugar.

-Veo que después de todo te recuperas con notoriedad.

Él formó una media sonrisa en su rostro, más esta nunca llegó a sus ojos color avellana:

-Sígueme Albus.

Ambos abandonaron aquel lugar, el hombre que lo había hecho llamar iba delante de él y no pudo dejar de apreciar que cojeaba bastante, y le dolía caminar.

-Quiero una explicación para esta cita.

-Tú quieres una explicación para esta cita.

Este se echó a reír y se detuvo en seco. La risa de este sonaba fría y cargada de odio. Cuando se encaró a él, Albus sintió por segunda vez que no era una buena idea enfadar o enfrentarse a ese hombre:

-Vas a recibir lo que en verdad querías.

Albus lo miró sin comprender y este solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, ante él apareció un hombre acompañado de una mujer y un tercero seminconsciente.

Cuando los alcanzaron tanto el hombre como la mujer dejaron caer al sujeto a los pies de Albus. Este lo miró sin entender.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-¿No lo reconoces?, qué curioso, él si sabe muy bien quién eres tú.

Volvió a hacer un gesto con la cabeza y el hombre dio vuelta al que se encontraba en el suelo. Albus lo reconoció en el acto, más no mostró ese hecho a quien no se perdía detalle de sus gestos y expresiones.

-Me temo que no comprendo na…

-CÁLLATE.

De improvisto sintió un fuerte puñetazo impactar en su cara, estuvo a punto de caer, más consiguió mantenerse en pie. Cuando la vista dejó de jugarle una mala pasada, se llevó una de las manos hasta su boca y miró al hombre ante él.

-¿Para qué se supone estoy aquí James?

El brillo en los ojos avellana del hombre le advirtió que no servía de nada hacerse el desentendido:

-Te dije claramente que no pensaba consentirlo.

-Y decidiste quitarnos del medio. Muy bien, resulta que te mentí, y a la vista de los acontecimientos ha llegado la hora de pagar.

-Tenemos un acuerdo que no….

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Perdiste todos tus derechos en el momento en que te aliaste a mis enemigos y decidiste intentar matarme.

Albus lo miró furioso:

-Yo nunca intenté matarte. Yo solo quería…

-¿Acaso piensas que eso para mí es importante?, -James Potter negó y lo miró con claro rencor: -Ahora ya no me importa nada. Lo que hiciste fue ir demasiado lejos, jugaste con quien no deberías jugar. En su momento te lo advertí. Mejor amigos que enemigos. Tú has elegido como será el final de este camino.

-Te repito que…

-Quisiste jugar, pero parece que nadie te advirtió de que el fuego también puede quemar. Y tú has acabado en el peor incendio de todos. Has provocado mi cólera Albus.

Sufre ahora las consecuencias de la misma. Te doy tres días, ni uno solo más para que me pagues lo que me debes.

-¿O si no?

Albus sonrió, la verdad es que ese hombre no sabía con quién estaba jugando en realidad. No pensaba amedrentarse ante él. James Potter levantó un poco su mirada hacía él y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, supo que no estaba bromeando:

-Puedes estar tranquilo Albus, no será tú vida la que tome. Después de tratar con serpientes de tú calaña y de otras especies más peligrosas, he aprendido que lo mejor para conseguir la entera atención de alguien es por otros medios. –calló durante unos segundos y después declaró: -Dime una cosa, ¿sigue tú pequeña en el cuarto de la segunda planta, la tercera ventana empezando por la izquierda del jardín trasero?

No pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada cargada de diversión, definitivamente ese hombre no era tan listo como siempre había creído. Lo vio fruncir el ceño bastante molesto por su reacción ante la amenaza:

-¿Qué te resulta tan terriblemente divertido?

-No hagas amenazas que sé de sobra nunca llevarás a término. –Sonrió con suficiencia y metió una mano en uno de sus bolsillos, sacó una carta del mismo y enseñándola se la lanzó a él: -Dime una cosa, ¿reconoces esa letra?

James Potter miró la carta sin entender, él sonrió aún más, sobre todo cuando detectó el brillo de comprensión de este.

-Así es, es la letra de tú muy querido y amado hijo menor. ¿Y a que no adivinas a quien está escrita?

James Potter apretó la carta entre sus manos y lo miró furioso:

-Sé muy bien a quien va dirigida esta carta Albus, la pregunta aquí es, ¿qué se supone significa?

-Sé de sobra que no intentarás nada contra Hermione, tu único hijo está encaprichado de ella y…

-La amaba.

Reclamó él interrumpiéndolo, por su parte Albus sonrió aún más:

-Como sea, no sé qué juego rastrero uso él, para que ella se crea encandilada de él, pero parece que así es la cosa. ¿Enserio crees que me creeré que vas a herir a alguien a quien tu hijo menor ama?, No me hagas reír James, no quiero tener un ataque de tos.

-Me parece que no has entendido aún las cosas Albus. Podía perdonarte, de hecho me puse en tú lugar, llegué a creer que en tú situación yo podría haber hecho algo similar. Solo que lo habría hecho de frente, nunca habría mandado a otro a hacer mí trabajo.

Pero las cosas han cambiado, y quizás si te decides a no pagar, y es cierto lo que afirmas de tú pequeña Hermione, le hagamos juntos un pequeño favor.

Pero estoy seguro de que pagarás, pues ya que no querías que mi hijo estuviera con ella en vida, no creo que desees que estén juntos en la siguiente.

Albus Dumbledore se quedó helado en el lugar, ¿qué se supone significaba eso?

-¿Qué estás…?

-Lo que el señor quiere decir, es que su hijo Harry James Potter, encontró la muerte la pasada noche.

Albus se giró en redondo y se sorprendió al reconocer al hombre que le acababa de hablar:

-Xenophillus Lovegood.

Este hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y se colocó al lado de James. Ambos lo miraron, uno molesto y el otro con una mirada cargada de odio.

La verdad era que esa noticia lo había pillado completamente por sorpresa. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su pequeña que ese muchacho había muerto?, lo que ahora más le atormentaba, ¿de dónde iba a sacar lo que le debía a ese hombre?, ¿Cuál sería el precio estipulado por una ida?

En realidad por dos, pues le debía la suya y ahora la de su único hijo. Había visto toda clase de hombres y comportamientos de lo más variopintos ante la pérdida de un hijo. Pero James Potter se llevaba la palma.

-¿Qué me dices hacer un trato?, ese hombre que se encuentra en el suelo, me facilitó dos nombres, eran los nombres de dos hombre distintos, al parecer son los que desean matarte a toda costa.

-¿Los nombres?

La pregunta salida por accidente de los labios de Lovegood, hizo entender a Albus, que quizás tenía en ese hecho, un pequeño aplazamiento, no eterno, pero sí suficiente para hacerse con algún plan extra.

James miró a su compañero de reojo, era evidente que acababa de hablar de más:

-Sé perfectamente la identidad de quien ha intentado matarme, y créeme que los nombres que puedas facilitarme no son importantes para mí.

-Sin embargo su esposa los encontró muy inquietantes.

La mirada acusadora de James Potter, recayó en su persona de una forma casi asesina.

-¿De qué está hablando?, Mi esposa sin duda será consciente de la identidad de la persona que causo esto. Ella sabe muy bien a qué atenerse, además ese despreciable y habrá hecho su movimiento para atormentarla.

El odio que destilaba la voz de ese hombre, lo sobrecogió en cierto modo, ¿de quién estaba hablando él?

-Te facilitaré los nombres que desconoces con la condición de que dejes fuera a…

Él comenzó a negar, y una sonrisa torcida y cargada de malicio brilló en sus labios:

-Nada sacará a tú pequeña de la situación a la que tú mismo la ha orillado.

El odio lo embargó en cuestión de segundos:

-Muy bien, en ese caso, le puedo asegurar que no moveré ni un solo dedo en pos de proteger a los suyos. Puedo asegurarle…

-Que eso ya no se encuentra bajo sus manos, se lo he asignado a alguien de mi entera confianza, algo que usted despreció y pisoteó sin contemplaciones. Ahora es mi turno de hacer lo mismo con la suya. Tres días, le llegará el precio estipulado cuando se encuentre en casa.

-¿Qué precio estipulado?, cuando usted me ayudó lo hizo de manera desinteresada. Nunca acordamos ningún pago en compensación ni nada por el estilo.

Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en los labios de su oyente:

-Sí que lo hicimos mí querido Albus, aunque es posible que tú no recuerdes, después de todo estaba sumamente bebido esa noche. –Metió una de sus manos en un bolsillo interior y sacó un papel de ahí, lo abrió y lo tendió ante él.

Al pie de la hoja y con su propia letra se encontraba su propi firma. ¿Cuándo había él firmado tal documento?

Miró a este y James Potter tan solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Como le dije ya no hay más que hablar entre nosotros. Cuando regrese sabrá los términos.

Este se giró y comenzó a caminar, no pudo dejar de notar que cojeaba, y se apoyaba bastante en el bastón que portaba.

-Ojala, Eduardo y Colagusano consigan su maldito cometido antes de esos tres días.

Con semejante despedida por su parte y maldiciendo haber conocido en algún punto de su existencia a semejante hombre, regresó a la posada de mala muerte y tras fulminar la misma con sus ojos, subió a su carruaje y se alejó.

"_**James"**_

Tuvo que agarrare de Lovegood, pues su estabilidad se había visto alterada. El escuchar esos nombres salir de los labios de Albus lo había dejado herido. Y además una herida demasiado grande como para ignorarla.

-¿Colagusano ha dicho?

Susurró, y se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho de forma tan suave que era posible que este no lo hubiese escuchado, más Lovegood sí que escucho. Y para atormentarlo más, le confirmó lo que deseaba que le negaran.

-Sí, creo que sí. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-No es un nombre, es un apodo. Un maldito apodo cariñoso.

Apretó con fuerza el bastón de su mano, ¿cómo era posible que una de las personas que consideraba como parte indispensable de su familia, había terminado planeando su asesinato?

¿En qué punto de su vida se había granjeado tantos enemigos injustificados?, El único que realmente podría tener algo que recriminarle y con el que estaba claro que estaba luchando, era Tom Riddle.

¿Qué podía haberle ofrecido a Peter para que lo traicionara de semejante forma?

-¿Cumplirá sus palabras?

La voz de Lovegood lo sacó de sus posibles teorías sobre Colagusano.

-¿Respecto a qué?

-A la pequeña de ese hombre. La mujer que según creo se llama Hermione.

James miró a este extrañado, ¿acaso había dicho el nombre de ella?, no lo recordaba muy bien, pero apostaría a que no, ¿la habría nombrado Albus?

-Escuché como ambos afirmaban que su pequeña adorada, era la mujer a la que su hijo quería.

James asintió a ese hecho y agregó:

-¿Y qué con eso?

Lovegood lo miró con una media sonrisa:

-Si ese es el caso, el único nombre que su hijo repite constante y sin dudar en sus sueños, es Hermione.

-Podría ser el nombre de su hermana, o de su propia madre.

Argumentó este. Lovegood asintió a esas palabras más añadió:

-¿Acaso es ese el caso?, puede ser sin duda que o me haya confundido.

James frunció el ceño, gruñó y declaró:

-No, no se equivoca, así se llama la muchacha.

-¿Cómo a entonces a cumplir la amenaza que le hizo?, si usted mata a esa muchacha como venganza a un impago, su propio hijo lo odiará.

James Potter formó una sonrisa en sus labios, pero no le contestó, era claro que su mente había planeado algo.

-¿A quién le ha asignado la protección de los suyos?

James Potter se detuvo y suspiró, lo vio coger algo de aire y volver a caminar:

-A una persona que se ha ganado mi confianza absoluta.

Lovegood asintió a esas palabras y siguió caminando a su lado, a la espera de que este siguiera hablando.

Al ver que no lo hacía lo miró, su sorpresa fue mucha cuando se percató de que este lo miraba de forma seria.

-Yo no puedo, es decir me necesita aquí, su hijo precisa de mi ayuda.

-Sabes perfectamente que en cuestión de un día o dos, el chico, ya podrá levantarse.

La voz de Sprout se escuchó en el lugar y él se percató de que ya habían llegado a la cabaña que Rousmerta y su esposo les habían enseñado.

Esta se encontraba oculta en el bosque. Pero desde allí podían controlar todo lo relacionado al camino y la posada. Era un buen punto para actuar si era preciso.

-Eso es lo que nosotros creemos, pero puede pasar cualquier eventualidad…

-Yo podré perfectamente curarlo si eso sucede.

Miró a esta con incredibilidad y rompió a reír con cierto sarcasmo en su voz:

-¿Tú?, Por favor, sino eres capaz de mantenerte sobria ni una semana al completo.

Pomona Sprout miró furiosa a Lovegood y se acercó a él, su dedo estaba en alto y lo señalaba con ímpetu:

-Tú despreciable engreído, ¿qué te has creído?, que yo recuerde desde que estoy en este lugar no he probado nada de nada.

Una nueva risa abandonó los labios de este:

-¿A quién crees que engañas?, ¿De verdad piensas que no sé que Rousmerta te servía otra cosa en lugar del té?

Los ojos de Sprout brillaron de enfado, pero también de culpabilidad:

-Aunque así fuera no he perdido el control nunca, siempre he estado alerta y…

-Ese muchacho precisa de constante atención, si un día se te va la mano, porque yo no estoy cerca para controlarte, ¿qué podría pasarle a él?

-Nada señor Lovegood, porque podrá asegurarse usted mismo de que me encuentro en condiciones. Tanto ha mejorado mi estado, que como puede ver ha podido levantarme de la cama para averiguar que estaba pasando aquí fuera.

James rápidamente miró hacía su hijo, este se encontraba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta y los miraba a los tres. Su color no era el mejor, pero al menos estaba despierto, se había levantado y hablado:

-Harry, Gracias a todos los santos.

Rápidamente se acercó a su hijo y sin pensar lo abrazó con fuerza. El gemido de dolor que escapó de los labios de su hijo, le hizo recordar la herida que este portaba en la espalda.

-Veo que ya estás mejor.

-Ahora sí. No sabes lo que me has hecho pasar.

-Lo que nos ha hecho pasar, querrá usted decir Lord Potter. Joven Potter, déjeme decirle que nos ha tenido a todos a su pendiente.

Su hijo miró a la mujer y sonrió:

-¿Quiere decir eso que como ya desperté no contaré con esa ventaja?

-Me temo que le queda mucho para poder deshacerse de nosotros dos joven Potter. –Declaró Lovegood acercándose a ellos: -Entre dentro, que quiero examinar esa herida que nos ha traído de cabeza.

Hizo a su hijo adentrarse a la cabaña y Pomona los siguió de cerca. James por su parte se giró un momento a mirar el camino, ¿cuánto tardarían en llegar?, esperaba que cumplieran bien su cometido, pues al día siguiente necesitaría a todos para dar un golpe maestro llegado el momento.

Sonriendo y sabiendo que esa partida la iba a ganar, miró el cielo y entró en la cabaña, en ese momento solo deseaba ver como su hijo mejoraba y ya. Al menos ya había despertado, lo cual era un gran paso.

"_**Draco."**_

La noche estaba cayendo y ya quedaba poco para que tuviera que retirarse con su ahora esposa. Miró a esta y se sintió estúpido, ella bailaba con todo aquel que se lo solicitaba. Era realmente irritante, pero no estaba dispuesto a que nadie en la fiesta se percatase de que el afectaba en lo más mínimo.

Apartó su mirada de ella, y se fijó en todo el jardín, estaba repleto de gente, a pesar de la hora que ya era, aún quedaban un montón de invitados. Localizó rápidamente a su madre y su familia, y con la copa aún en su mano se acercó a ellos:

-Felicidades Hermano.

Neville fue el primero en levantar la copa cuando él se acercó. Este correspondió el gesto.

-Enhorabuena hijo.

-¿Qué tal todo Ron?, ¿Qué puedo esperar de mi futura esposa?

Su madre bajó la mirada, ella llevaba mucho tiempo intentando entablar conversación con ella y Ron, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hablarle. Neville, ya se culpaba lo suficiente como para que él le agregase más culpas que no tenía.

Pero Ron, él había descargado todo con ambos, no hablaba a su madre y a su hermano Neville lo negaba. Cuando lo escuchó es que pareció notarlo. Draco no había podido dejar de notar que a su hermano le sucedía algo. Contaba con mala cara, no dejaba de mirar su copa y hacía todas partes.

Era como si buscase algo, pero sin embargo le era esquivo y no la encontraba.

-Según creo no tendrás queja con ella.

Draco miró a este un momento y bebió de su copa, no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar con él. La verdad es que hubiese preferido mil veces que esa dichosa boda se hubiese retrasado, aún no se sentía con demasiados ánimos para toda esa celebración, de hecho ninguno de su familia.

-Ronald, creo que ya has bebido suficiente.

La voz de su cuñada le llamo la atención, sonaba como cansada.

-¿Qué te importa a ti?

Estaba tan pendiente de ambos que no notó que a su madre alguien la cogía del brazo y tiraba de ella.

"_**Lili"**_

Sin duda no era tiempo de celebrar, nada para ella tenía el menor sentido, llevaba demasiados días pendiente de esa celebración y ya que había terminado, ¿qué le quedaba?

¿Con qué se distraería ahora?, Solo quedaba que Neville se casara, pero este había decidido no hacerlo de momento. Ella no podía más que entenderlo. Repasó con sus manos su vestido negro, un color poco apropiado para una boda, pero el adecuado para su actual situación.

Se había negado durante todo ese tiempo a creer en lo que Sirius y Remus le habían comunicado, pero por más que le costara, no podía dejar de notar que si James en realidad estuviese bien, ya habría regresado a ella.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba a ellos y levantó su cabeza, distinguió a su hijo Draco, este en esos momentos había perdido el brillo que había detectado en la ceremonia de casamiento.

Ahora una vez más una nube de tristeza empañaba sus ojos grises. Cómo deseaba poder deshacer el dolor de todos sus hijos. Pero no le era posible, ni si quiera era capaz de curarse a sí misma, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo con ellos?

-Enhorabuena hijo.

Le dijo ella, pero él no respondió, así era su vida desde que sucedió lo que sucedió, el único que le hablaba y porque se sentía de la misma manera que ella era Neville. Ambos habían recibido las recriminaciones de Ron, y ella solo había soportado la ignorancia de Draco.

Ron a pesar de estar molesto le brindaba miradas enfadadas, es decir la veía. Pero Draco, Draco tenía un carácter más retorcido y había optado por la opción más dura.

La había matado en vida.

Sintió que deseaba una vez más dejarse llevar por las lágrimas, perderse en su dolor, dejarse arrastrar hasta llegar al lado de su esposo, pero no podía. No debía, aún había tres hijos de ella ahí.

James había sido muy injusto, James, el que le había jurado estar siempre a su lado, nunca abandonarla. Él que había desafiado a todo el que se interponía en su camino.

Llevo una de sus manos a sus ojos e intento retener las lágrimas en ellos, no podían verla llorar, no en un día tan importante para su hijo.

Se enderezó con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía reservadas y miró a sus hijos. Los tres observaban la pista de baile, más Ron parecía preocupado por algo. No cesaba de hacer girar el licor en la copa que le habían servido, y de mirar a todas partes con cierto miedo.

¿Qué podía estar pasándole?

Iba a pedirle a Luna hablar con ella cuando sintió que alguien la cogía del brazo y tiraban de ella. Estuvo tentada de gritar, pero le taparon la boca antes de poder llevar esa acción a cabo.

En su estado de pánico, reconoció entre los invitados a Lord Dumbledore, este había llegado tarde a la celebración pero aun llegando tarde, se había convertido en una de las celebridades de la boda.

Deseó poder decir su nombre, llamarlo, sentía que él podía ayudarla, más ¿de qué?

Cuando recuperó por completo el movimiento de su cuerpo y la mano que apresaba su boca abandono la misma se giró para descubrir a quien la había sacado del jardín de aquella manera.

Su respiración se cortó de lleno y el miedo la recorrió, ¿qué deseaba ahora?

-Veo que estás muy bien querida.

Lili lo fulminó con la mirada y se irguió:

-Puede estar seguro de ello.

-¿Por qué tan arisca?, No creo que te encuentres en condiciones de tratarme así.

El odio recorrió todo su cuerpo;

-Te mereces algo mucho peor. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Este sonrió de medio lado y se llevó una mano a uno de sus bolsillos, de este sacó unos cuantos papeles y se abanicó con ellos:

-Vengo a cobrar lo que se me debe.

Sin más le tendió lo0s pagarés.

Ella los cogió sin entender, después de repasarlos durante un momento declaró:

-James jamás habría firmado tales papeles.

Este soltó una risa divertida y se acarició la barba:

-Tienes toda la razón querida, pero fíjate bien en la firma.

Ella así lo hizo, durante un momento no reconoció la letra, pero no tardó en percatarse de que ella conocía la misma.

-No puede ser…

-Me temo Lady Evans que así es. Uno de sus hijos a estado jugando a cosas demasiado grandes para él.

-Mi hijo tiene dinero de sobra para cubrir estos pagarés.

-¿Estáis segura?

La voz susurrante que escuchó justo detrás de ella y cerca de su oído la hizo paralizarse, ¿qué demonios significaba aquello?

Volvió a mirar los malditos pagares y abrió los ojos al máximo.

¿Qué demonios había firmado su hijo Ron?, ¿En qué estaba pensando?

No estaba pensando, el dolor y el alcohol sin duda habían sido sus compañeros ese tiempo, por lo que ni se había fijado en lo que hacía.

-Sois un maldito despreciable, una rata miserable que…

No pudo seguir hablando, el primero de los hombres que había allí con ella le cruzó la cara, el golpe a pesar de la edad del mismo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla a ella caer al suelo.

Sin derramar una sola lágrima levantó rápidamente la mirada hacía este y él sin escrúpulos la agarró de su recogido y la obligó a mirarle:

-¿Es esa manera de hablar a tu amado padre, después de no haberlo visto por años?

Sin más la volvió a golpear y estaba por hacerlo una tercera vez cuando alguien se lo impidió.

El hombre salió lejos del lado de ella. Estaba recuperándose de la bofetada última cuando se percató de que reconocía esa voz que ahora recriminaba al hombre:

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo?, No vuelva a ponerle una mano encima, por que le juro que yo mismo se la arrancaré.

-Me temo que no sabe usted en la posición en la que se encuentra. Yo puedo hacer con ella lo que se me plazca, después de todo soy su padre. Y a la vista de que su marido ha fallecido yo soy el único con derecho sobre ella.

-Por encima de mi cadáver se acercará a ella otra vez señor Evans.

Este soltó una risa divertida y declaró mientras negaba:

-Me temo mi querido Lord Sirius Black, que ya no me apellido así. Verá me casé hace algunos años, y después de la muerte de mi hermosa esposa, decidí tomar el apellido de la familia de ella.

Mi nombre ahora es Lord Eduardo Black.

Lili lo miró sin entender, pero no fue la única. Sintió que alguien la ayudaba a ponerse en pie y reconoció a la sobrina de Sirius.

-¿Qué está diciendo maldito loco?

-Lo que ha escuchado mi querido Sirius. Verá le contaré, resulta que cambié mi apellido en un principio por el que tenía mi madre antes de casarse con mí padre. Evans después de todo era un apellido demasiado bajo para mí.

Cuando hice el cambio, prosperé mucho, llegué a conocer a gente de mucho mundo, entre ellos al esposo de mi difunta mujer. Ella era la cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca. Pero su marido era un maldito estúpido, un honorable.

Tuve que con alguna ayuda hacerle entender que este mundo no está hecho para ser una persona buena. El inepto acabo suicidándose. –A ese punto Lili sintió como la sobrina de Sirius apretaba su mano y susurraba "No puede ser", ella miró a esta sin entender—Cuando este me dejó el camino libre, su esposa cayó en un profundo dolor y en un pozo sin fondo de deudas. Yo le ofrecí mi ayuda y ella tomo mi mano.

Después sufrió un terrible accidente dejándome a mí solo con su única hija, ¿no es así querida Nympadora?, ¿por qué no vienes hasta mí para abrazarme como muchas otras noches has hecho en el pasado?

Una sonrisa lasciva se formó en los labios del hombre y Lili sintió el miedo en la sobrina de Tonks.

Al mirar a Sirius se sorprendió de ver que estaba blanco como una pared, este no parecía procesar todo lo que le acababan de revelar.

_**Y sí ya volvemos a la rutina de las actualizaciones, esta semana puede que sea aún un poco caótica, pero es debido a mis citas con el médico, en cuanto esta termine volveré a actualizar con la misma celeridad de antes lo prometo.**_

_**Y aquí os dejo el primer capítulo, espero mejorado de;**_

_**¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?, Qué locura:**_

Antes de comenzar a leer, os aviso que _**"OPV"**_ Significa; Otro personaje, Otro punto de vista.

_**Capítulo 1:**_

Caminaba por una de las calles que conformaban el callejón Diagon, se encontraba dando un paseo, a la espera de que alguna de sus amigas llegara. Había quedado con ellas en la heladería, pero lo cierto era que aún quedaba un buen rato para ello.

Pero sus padres eran demasiado entusiasta, y les encantaba poder acceder al callejón Diagon y eso solo era posible si la acompañaban a ella a comprar sus cosas. Ahora estaban ambos cada cual a un lado de ella, contemplando escaparates con sumo interés. Era curioso verlos comportarse igual que sus compañeros magos, cuando encontraban algo interesante.

Al pasar por una tienda que parecía ser un anticuario, se detuvo. Sus ojos se posaron en una pequeña esfera plateada. La verdad es que era sumamente hermosa, nunca antes había visto una cosa así.

Se acercó a leer lo que traía escrito, mientras sentía que su madre se detenía y le decía:

-¿Qué miras tan interesada?

Ella señalo la pequeña esfera y su madre sonrió:

-Es preciosa sin duda. ¿Está hecha de plata?

Ella asintió:

-Al menos eso dice la etiqueta.

-Y su precio. – escuchó que decía su padre, a la par que lo señalaba: -Me temo que no tenemos mucho dinero para gastar querida. Y eso la verdad es que se sale de mi presupuesto por mucho.

-No te preocupes papa, solo lo estaba mirando nada más. Es curiosidad, no había visto eso en mi vida.

Su padre asintió a sus palabras y sin más comenzó a caminar, su madre por otra parte miraba la esfera aún:

-Tienes buen gusto para las joyas hija.

Sin más ella se fue y caminó al lado de su esposo, le echó una última mirada a la esfera y tras sonreír de medio lado se alejó del escaparate.

"_**OPV"**_

A la par que ella se alejaba del escaparate, un joven que se encontraba apoyado en la pared contraría y la observaba sonrió. ¿Así que la inalcanzable deseaba algo que no podía conseguir?

Observó como ella se alejaba y centró su mirada en el escaparate, se alejó de la pared y sacando ambas manos de sus bolsillos, se acercó al mismo escaparate que ella había estado observando.

Sus ojos, no tardaron en localizar lo que ella tanto había estado mirando, era una esfera plateada, parecía tener grabados unos dibujos en ella, y era evidente que llamaba la atención.

Miró la etiqueta y sonrió, podía comprarlo sin problemas. Miró una vez más hacía la joven y sus padres y se decidió:

Al abrir la puerta se escuchó un tintineo, eso le extrañó, era la primera vez que veía una cosa así en el callejón Diagon, formo una media sonrisa y espero. Enseguida apareció ante él una mujer de mirada serena.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo joven?

Él sonrió de medio lado y asintió:

-Eso espero. Deseaba comprar la pequeña esfera que se encuentra en el escaparate.

-No es algo que tú puedas llevar.

Reclamó la mujer, él soltó una risa cargada de diversión, lo que provocó que la mujer lo mirada de forma acusadora:

-Y le puedo asegurar que no seré yo quien la lleve. Ahí una joven que desea tenerla.

-Me parece que no me has entendido muchacho. Esa esfera elige por ella misma quien la porta.

Este la miró un tanto extrañado, después miró hacía la esfera y dijo:

-Pues tenemos un problema. Yo la quiero para otra persona. ¿Cómo sabremos si la quiere o no?

-Que venga ella a comprarla.

-¿Sabe usted lo que es un regalo?

Preguntó este comenzando a enfadarse. La mujer lo miró indignada y se cruzó de brazos:

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Si ella quisiera pertenecer a esa joven a la que usted quiere regalársela, el precio sería algo que ella podría adquirir.

-Y es que puede.

Mintió descaradamente el chico. Ella lo miró molesta:

-Sé perfectamente que no es así.

-Puede, porque yo puedo pagarlo. Esa esfera es para ella, y si yo se la regalo, es evidente que el precio está adecuadamente. Si no quisiera pertenecer a ella, no tendría un precio asequible para mí tampoco.

Razonó este, la dependienta lo miró por unos momentos y después fijó su vista en la esfera:

-Muy bien comprobemos esa teoría. Acércate a ella, si te permite que la cojas, será claro que es para ella. Si por el contrario no es así, desistirás y te marcharás.

Él sonrió. Caminó hasta el escaparate y tras mirar a la mujer una vez más, alargó la mano hacía la esfera. Enseguida esta brilló por unos segundos, para después detenerse.

Se giró a mirar a la mujer y abrió su mano, en ella descansaba la esfera y brillaba con una pequeña luz propia.

La dependienta asintió, dio media vuelta y se colocó tras el mostrador. Una vez allí, sacó una bolsita de terciopelo de color verde jade y de la misma, una pequeña cajita cuadrada. Él se acercó al mostrador y entregó la esfera, la mujer la cogió, colocó la misma en una cadena y seguidamente en la cajita. Metió unos cuantos papeles y la cerró:

-Debe leer atentamente todas las indicaciones. Además de no perderla nunca. Esta esfera es muy especial, nadie más que ella podrá portarla. Indíquele que la limpie tal y como está especificado.

Este asintió, vio como ella guardaba la cajita en la bolsita de terciopelo y tras cerrarla se la tendió. Él, sacó el dinero necesario de su bolsillo y se lo entregó.

Justo cuando iba a coger la bolsita la mujer atrapó su mano. Sus ojos y los de ella se encontraron por unos segundos:

-No permitas que ella juegue con lo que no debe. No sé porqué la esfera la a elegido, pero puede que se arrepienta de poseerla.

-¿Es peligrosa?

La mujer formó una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron por un pequeño intervalo de tiempo:

-¿Hay algo que no lo sea?, en las manos equivocadas puede ser nefasta.

La mujer soltó su agarre y sin más se marchó dejando a este allí plantado mirando la bolsita con ciertas dudas. Miró una vez más al lugar por donde se había marchado la mujer y frunció el ceño: ¿Quién se creía para asustarlo?

Guardó la bolsita en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se marchó de allí. Al llegar a la calle principal del callejón Diagon, repasó el mismo con la mirada:

-Oye, estamos aquí.

Enseguida reconoció la voz que lo llamaba, sonrió y caminó hacía el lugar donde lo esperaban:

-Llegas tarde.

-Sabes que me gusta hacerte desesperar.

Su amigo frunció el ceño ante esa contestación, más luego sonrió. Sin más se sentó a la mesa y así comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales y sin importancia, al día siguiente, todos tendrían que volver una vez más a su rutina.

"_**OPV"**_

-La esfera ha sido comprada.

Su voz sonó monótona, la persona a su lado lo miró desconcertada:

-¿Por quién?

-Eso, querida Minerva, es lo más curioso de todo. Uno de nuestros alumnos.

-¿Alumnos?, creía que la esfera solo podía poseerla una mujer.

-Al parecer, este en particular es todo un caballero. Lo quiere para regalárselo a la indicada.

-¿Y quién es ella Dumbledore?

El hombre miró la nota y después frunció el ceño molesto:

-Me temo que eso es impredecible Minerva.

-¿Impredecible Albus?

Este asintió, y después miró la nota en sus manos:

-Sí, tendremos que esperar.

-Pero Dumbledore si esperamos, quizás pase algo y no podremos intervenir.

-¿Y si no debemos intervenir Minerva?

-Tú siempre has dicho que…

-Yo también me equivoco a veces. De todas formas, no creo que pase nada. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie la activa, estoy seguro de que no sucederá ahora.

-No lo comprendes Dumbledore. En estos momentos esa esfera es un peligro, y más que se encuentre entre nuestros alumnos, ¿qué pasa si quien lo adquiere pertenece a los seguidores de Voldemort?

-Que así lo ha deseado ella. De todas formas Minerva, el que la esfera se encuentre entre estas cuatro paredes lo único que hace es beneficiarnos.

Minerva Mcgonagall frunció el ceño, no estaba para nada de acuerdo con esas palabras:

-Me parece que no te estás percatando del peligro que…

-Eres tú la que no lo está viendo desde el ángulo adecuado Minerva. Sé que alumno la tiene, podré controlar a quien se la entrega, por lo que podré vigilar a la chica en cuestión. Si vigilo a la chica, vigilo también la esfera. En cuanto eso suceda Minerva, nada podrá alejar a la misma de mí.

Minerva miró unos momentos los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore y tras meditarlo unos momentos susurró:

-¿Y si ella no pertenece a nuestro mundo Dumbledore?

-Entonces él tampoco la tendrá.

No dijo nada más, se alejó de ella y se dirigió a su despacho, necesitaba pensar en las posibles candidatas. ¿A quién querría entregar ese presente?

"_**OPV"**_

El sonido que advertía el hecho de que ya había llegado la hora de la despedida se hizo presente:

-Cuídate mucho querida. Por favor ten mucho cuidado.

-Sabes que siempre lo tengo.

-¿Te veré en vacaciones?

-Lo más seguro es que así sea, pero no puedo asegurártelo del todo.

Su madre asintió a sus palabras. Sin más se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo:

-No te olvides de escribirnos.

Escuchó que le decía su padre, ella sonrió de medio lado:

-Puedes apostar por ello.

Su padre sonrió de medio lado y asintió a sus palabras. Tras un beso de este, un fuerte abrazo y alguna advertencia contra los chicos, su padre la dejó marchar:

-No lo olvides, si algún desalmado te hace algo…

-Recibirá su merecido, de eso no tenga ninguna duda señor.

Ella se giró al escuchar esa voz y sonrió de medio lado:

-¿Lista?

-Puedes apostar por ello. Este año no será como los demás.

Ella y su mejor amiga entraron juntas en el tren.

El viaje fue tranquilo, recibieron las típicas visitas de sus compañeros y alguna otra visita poco deseable, más el viaje se le hizo muy corto. Ese sería el último primer viaje de llegada. Ante ella se vio imponente como siempre y rodeado de belleza el castillo de Hogwarts.

Sonrió, una vez más estaba allí. Los recibieron los carruajes y no tardaron en encontrarse sentados en la mesa de su casa. Su mirada repasó todo el lugar, cuando localizó lo que buscaba, se sorprendió al comprobar que también era observada.

Apartó su mirada y la fijó en la mesa de profesores, el proceso de selección había dado comienzo. La cena una vez más fue tranquila y copiosa. Cuando se sintió llena se puso en pie. Debía ejercer sus funciones.

Condujo a los alumnos a sus casas con ayuda de los Prefectos, y cuando ya todo estuvo hecho se marchó a su habitación. Una vez en esta se acercó a su cama. Estaba por tirarse en la misma cuando sus ojos se toparon con una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo y una nota:

-¿Qué…?- miró a su alrededor y al ver que no había nadie frunció el ceño, una pequeña ráfaga de aire entró por la ventana y no dudo en cerrarla. Cogió la pequeña bolsita entre sus manos y se sentó en la cama.

Abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer:

"_Espero disfrutes de este presente, lee atentamente las indicaciones, es importante._

_Tuyo siempre_"

No había firma alguna, frunció el ceño extrañada y tiró del cordón negro de la bolsita, que dejó caer una pequeña cajita negra. La abrió y se quedó unos momentos helada en el lugar:

¿Cómo demonios había llegado esa esfera a sus manos?, y lo peor, ¿quién podría saber que deseaba tenerla?

El miedo la embargó por unos momentos, ¿acaso la habían estado siguiendo?

Volvió a leer la dedicatoria con interés, más no reconoció la letra. Con cuidado cogió la esfera y la sostuvo entre sus dedos, la acarició lentamente y esta brilló de forma tenue.

No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se hiciera visible en sus labios. Era realmente hermosa. Se puso el colgante y se acercó al espejo.

En cuanto estuvo enfrente miró la pequeña esfera fijamente, la volvió a atrapar entre sus manos y se la acercó a los labios. Poso un suave beso en la misma y susurró:

-Gracias.

Cuando soltó la pequeña esfera, se sorprendió al descubrir que en esta se había grabado la primera letra de su nombre:

_**L.**_

"_**OPV"**_

Ya era de noche y le tocaba ronda, se dirigió a la torre de astronomía, la verdad es que ese era su primer lugar de búsqueda, porque siempre había alguien por allí.

Cuando llegó escuchó unas risas, sin duda había llegado la hora de quitar puntos a alguna casa.

Abrió la puerta de la torre sin más y se quedó helada, ¿no había escuchado risas en ese lugar hacía un momento?

Entró en las estancia y miró por todo el lugar con cuidado, sintió un escalofrío, sin duda alguien la estaban observando, pero, ¿quién?, ¿Y dónde se estaba escondiendo?

Un pequeño resplandor le llamó la atención, se acercó a la ventana del lugar y se quedó mirando la Luna con sumo interés.

Era una medio Luna, casi perfecta, su brillo la hizo sonreír. Escuchó una respiración en el lugar y se giró asustada, ¿sería Pevees?, ¿algún fantasma?

Un cosquilleo de adrenalina la recorrió:

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

No recibió ninguna respuesta, estaba por marcharse cuando se escuchó un fuerte golpe, se giró y se quedó unos momentos congelada, ¿de dónde habían salido ahora esos?, ¿es que había un pasadizo secreto por allí?

-Mira que resultas ser torpe.

-No es culpa mía. Éramos demasiados.

-Si claro.

-¿Alice?

Su mejor amiga se giró con una pequeña sonrisa de culpabilidad reflejada en su rostro:

-Hola. Solo estábamos mirando las estrellas nada más.

-Seguro que sí. –Respondió molesta con su mejor amiga.

-Está diciendo la verdad.

Ella frunció el ceño y no dijo nada, la verdad es que le importaba bien poco:

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno.

Se giró para marcharse, más todos ellos comenzaron a protestar, rápidamente la rodearon y comenzaron a pedir que no hiciera tal cosa. Más ella no desistió.

Lentamente comenzaron a bromear y ella no pudo evitar dejarse arrastrar por su mejor amiga. Estaba a punto de echarse a reír, cuando una nube tapó la Luna y un poco de aire entró por la ventana.

Un escalofrío la recorrió, cerró un momento los ojos y algo pareció golpearla de lleno, la imagen de dos jóvenes, una parecía estar rezando de forma muggel y lloraba como nunca antes había visto a alguien llorar.

La otra respiraba con dificultad y la sorpresa se descubría en su rostro.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Es la esfera.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, es solo una joya.

-No lo es, ¿no ves como brilla?

Sintió una sacudida, y cuando quiso abrir los ojos se quedó helada y sumamente sorprendida al descubrir ante ella a una de las chicas a la que había vislumbrado.

De repente se sintió muy cansada, se llevó una de sus manos hacía el cuello, más no pudo aferrar su esfera y comenzó a caer en una inconsciencia absoluta.

"_**OPV"**_

Por su rostro no paraban de correr lágrimas y más lágrimas. Su carrera era desesperada y lenta, pero eso podía remediarlo.

Abrazó con fuerza a la pequeña y cuando estuvo en el interior del bosque de Dean se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Escúchame pequeña, quiero que protejas esto con tu vida misma. –Cogió la cadena que tenía al cuello y que en una ocasión, hacía ya trece años, otra persona había deslizado del mismo modo por el cuello de otra persona muy especial y se la colocó a la pequeña.

-Pero, siempre me dicen que no debo tocarla, me tienen prohibido…

-Sé lo que te tenemos prohibido y lo que no, pero mira pequeña, ella te ha elegido a ti. Quiere estar contigo. Eres su guardiana, y antes que tú y que tu madre, lo fue tú abuela.

Quiero que corras mi pequeña, que corras como nunca antes lo has hecho, ¿recuerdas lo que tu padre siempre te decía del bosque de Dean?

La niña asintió a sus palabras, ella, podía ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. La pequeña se mordió los labios con fuerza, era una niña fuerte, sin duda ella podría conseguirlo.

-Muy bien pues quiero que te aferres a lo que el bosque esconde con todas tus fuerzas. Eso te llevará a la salvación. Cuando estés allí, entrega esta carta a quien te reciba mi niña. Ahora corre, corre y no mires atrás, si todo sale bien me encontraré de nuevo contigo.

Sin más empujó a la niña lejos de ella y la vio correr con todas sus fuerzas.

"_**OPV"**_

Correr, correr, no mirar atrás, ese era su deber, no mirar, no pensar y escapar.

Su padre siempre le había dicho que ella no tuviese miedo de nada, ¿por qué entonces debía ahora huir?, ¿Y cómo paraba el miedo que la embargaba?

No sabía como había podido pasar todo aquello, solo sabía que nada ni nadie debía de cogerla. Aferró entre sus manos la esfera plateada que su tía le había entregado y la miró sin dejar de correr, ¿por qué su madre se la había dado?

Sorprendida, vio como esta brillaba un poco y la letra que antes se distinguía con claridad cambiaba. Abrió los ojos al máximo sin poder creérselo, al ver que ahora era la primera letra de su nombre:

_**L.**_

¿Por qué?, ¿qué estaba pasando?, de repente un haz de luz violáceo pasó cerca de ella e impactó contra uno de los árboles. Asustada, miró hacía atrás.

Tres o cuatro individuos corrían hacía ella, ¿de dónde había salido ese resplandor?

-Corre, corre la niñita, por el bosque, de los lobos. Corre, corre, la pequeña, bastarda sangre sucia, que no podrá escapar.

Una voz chillona, entonaba esas palabras como si fuera una canción, el miedo la recorrió aún más cuando otro haz de luz pasó por su otro lado. ¿De dónde salían?, Ante ella se presentó el claro del que su padre siempre le hablaba.

El claro cargado de sueños y esperanzas. Su padre y su madre, a pesar de ser muy listos y sumamente capaces, eran de esas personas que creían en cosas absurdas.

Desde muy pequeña le contaban historias, ella amaba las mismas, no por que eran del género de la fantasía, sino porque cuando escuchaba a alguno contarlas, era realmente genial. Lo contaban de forma tan realista que a ella no podían más que encantarle.

-No podrás escapar, no te dejaremos huir, esa esfera, pequeña, nos pertenecerá.

Siempre había sido muy buena en la educación física, su madre siempre decía que eso era cosa de su padre, que ella para todo eso era un sumo desastre.

Corrió la distancia que le quedaba hasta alcanzar el claro y de detuvo justo en el centro.

Intentó recordar las historias que su padre le contaba, sintiéndose una niña tonta, ¿qué le iba a ayudar un cuento absurdo?, ¿Por qué la perseguían?, ¿Dónde estaban sus padres?, ¿Por qué su tía la había sacado de allí?, ¿Dónde estaba ahora su tía?

-¿Ya te cansaste de correr?, eso está muy bien.

Ante ella apareció una mujer de cabello negro terriblemente erizado y enredado. Sus ojos grises los tenía fijos en ella, y no podía dejar de notar que aparentaba estar loca.

-Te han ocultado muy bien, un trabajo extraordinario. Pero no era para menos, después de todo esa estúpida sabía lo que se hacía.

Ella no entendía nada, y solo intentaba con desesperación recordar la historia al completo, la dichosa palabra que se supone la salvaría:

¿Cuál era la famosa palabra que debía gritar?

-Huart, no, Hegruat, no, ¿cómo demonios era?

-¿Qué susurras niña?, creo que lo mejor será acabar con esto ya, danos eso que tanto deseas proteger.

Ella miró a la mujer y agarró con fuerza la esfera entre su mano. La mujer formó una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro:

-Así, que hay la ocultas. Pues todo sea arrebatártela. Accio…

-Así no conseguirás nada, te advertí que la esfera solo se queda con su dueña, a no ser que esta…

-Eso también se puede solucionar.

Ella no dejaba de susurrar palabras y más palabras en la línea de la que intentaba recordar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no lo conseguía, frustrada y con miedo, dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Estás llorando niña?, pero si aún no he empezado, te daré una razón para llorar de verdad. Crucius.

La mujer había levantado un palo que sostenía y la había apuntado con la misma, cuando un haz de luz salió del mismo, la dejó paralizada por unos segundos, sin embargo, actuó por instinto y se apartó con rapidez. El rayo rojo golpeó contra uno de los sujetos que se encontraba a su espalda y al cual no había notado, mientras que ella caía al suelo, se giró desde donde estaba al escuchar gritos por parte de ese sujeto. Lo vio retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, escuchó sus gritos desesperados y ella palideció:

-¿Qué…?

La sorpresa y el miedo se reflejaban en su mirada, ¿qué era todo aquello?, ¿Cómo era posible que de un palo saliera tal cosa?

Una vez más buscó con desesperación la palabra, y dijo algunas en voz más alta, el miedo no la dejaba reaccionar de otra forma que gritando:

-Hugart, Higwart.

-Maldita niña, deja de decir Hogwarts, allí no hay nada que te pueda ayudar.

Ella abrió los ojos al máximo al escuchar esa palabra, la palabra. Miró al individuo que se la había facilitado y de forma ingenua le dedico una sonrisa y dijo:

-Gracias. HOGWARTS.

Una luz, cegadora hizo volar a todos los que la envolvían lejos de ella, y de repente sintió una sacudida en todo el cuerpo. Estaba recuperándose de la falta de aire, cuando dio contra algo duro. El dolor en el trasero fue bastante fuerte, más no le dio importancia, ¿cómo demonios era que se encontraba ahora en una extraña sala?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Había sorpresa en la voz de su tío, y ella por su parte lo miró de la misma manera:

-Tío, la tita me mandó correr y alejarme, me dijo que corriera al claro de Dean y que hiciera lo que mi padre me había contado tantas veces.

Había gente extraña, una mujer y otros más, todos vestidos de negro, yo, hice lo que me pidieron y aparecí….

-¿De negro?, ¿Una mujer?

El miedo se notaba a leguas en la voz de su tío y ella comenzó a llorar;

-Sí, sí, decían que querían matarme, querían la esfera de mama.

Se la mostró y él se acercó a ella, miró la misma y abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa.

-La letra ha cambiado.

Ella asintió, sacó el trozo de papel que su tía le había dado e iba a tendérselo, cuando de repente, sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

-¿Qué…?

No pudo decir nada más, la esfera brilló con fuerza y pudo distinguir como su tío se acercaba a ella e intentaba aferrarla por la mano, más aunque sintió el roce de sus dedos, no consiguió aferrarla.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y dos imágenes igual de rápidas aparecieron ante sus ojos, una joven de mirada seria, y seguidamente una que rezaba con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sintió una punzada de tristeza recorrerla y sin poder aguantar esa última imagen abrió los ojos.

Lentamente pero sin pausa, la imagen ante ella se fue trasformando, era la misma sala, era exactamente igual, salvo por que ahora su tío no estaba allí. Ahora ante ella e igual de sorprendida y trastornada se encontraba una muchacha de unos diecisiete años. La misma de mirada seria, ambas se miraron por unos momentos, ella intentó aferrarse a la esfera de su madre, rogando porque la protegiera, no obstante no llegó a cogerla y cayeron inconscientes en el acto.

"_**OPV"**_

Abrió y cerró los ojos, totalmente extrañado. ¿Qué se supone que estaba pasando allí?

Él, solo había asistido a ese lugar para escapar de la gran fiesta de bienvenida de cada año. Una fiesta oscura, y casi sin asistencia. Habían sido muy pocos los que habían optado por regresar a Hogwarts.

Pues a pesar de lo que todo el mundo pudiera creer en el pasado, Hogwarts, ya no era un lugar seguro. Y mucho menos para los hijos de muggels o sangre mestiza. Había decidido ir a la torre de astronomía, con el deseo de poder huir de todo un poco, quizás desde allí podría pensar. Que no olvidar.

Él nunca podría olvidar, y precisamente esa torre era la responsable de que no lo consiguiera. Odiaba pensar en la noche que se convirtió en cómplice de asesinato, ¿qué lo había llevado a hacer todo lo que hizo el año anterior?

El miedo y la cobardía.

Se encontraba mirando el cielo tormentoso, cuando un resplandor cegador lo había hecho girarse. Ante él y de la nada, habían aparecido un grupo de chicos, y tres chicas.

Casi a sus pies, había caído la menor de las tres. No podía contar con más de once años, sería una alumna de primer año. Estaba por hablar, cuando las únicas despiertas de todos los que se acababan de aparecer, cayeron inconscientes.

Con cautela y desconfianza, tal y como era por naturaleza, se acercó a la pequeña, esta sostenía en sus manos un pergamino. Con cuidado y cierto miedo de despertarla antes de tiempo, cogió el pergamino entre sus manos.

Miró primero a la pequeña, contaba con un cabello fino, no podía identificar el color del mismo, solo podía fijarse en que lo llevaba corto y ondulado en ciertas partes. Sin duda provenía de familia muggel. O esa era su primera impresión.

Miró ahora el pergamino que sostenía y se quedó estático en el lugar, en este rezaba:

"_Para Draco Malfoy"_

Miró el pergamino y a la chica, ahora con desconcierto e interés. Abrió el pergamino, reconociendo el sello de su familia. Cuando lo abrió comenzó a leer.

A cada frase que leía, más estupefacto se quedaba, ni que decir era que todo eso tenía que ser una broma. Sus ojos viajaban del pergamino a la niña, y de regreso al pergamino.

Leyó una vez más la última frase, sin poder llegar a creerse nada de todo aquello:

-Amor, por favor, no dejes de cumplir la promesa que hicimos. Siempre te querré no lo olvides, cuida de los gemelos. Tuya siempre.

_G.M_

Pd: Recuerda que la pequeña Luna, no sabe nada, como su tito favorito has de guiarla en todo lo que puedas.

No pudo reprimir una carcajada cargada de ironía y de cierto miedo. ¿Cómo demonios iba a ser el tío de esa niña?, ¿Quién era G.M?, ¿De qué promesa le hablaba?

Con muchas dudas e intentando que todo encajara, volvió a releer la nota desde el principio. No obstante a mitad de la misma, dejó caer el pergamino al suelo, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Se acercó a la niña y rozó su cabello, lo apartó de su rostro y frunció el ceño. Apartó la mano y comenzó a alejarse, lo mejor era llamar a Mcgonagall y a Snape. Ellos sabrían que era lo que había que hacer y sobre todo que era lo que había pasado.

Estaba por levantarse cuando la niña despertó gritando. Algo en él lo hizo girarse con rapidez para verla mejor:

-¿Qué se supone que te pasa?

Cuando ella escuchó su voz, fijó sus ojos en él. Se quedó helado en el sitio sin poder moverse, ¿qué…?

-Tío Draco.

Sin más la niña se lanzó a sus brazos, y se refugió en su pecho.

-¿De qué estás hablando niña?

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto, no sé que me pasó, yo… entraron en casa y escuché muchos ruidos, mama y la tita, me llevaron a la cocina, la tita me sacó, me dejó en el bosque de Dean. No sé que querían, pero me cogieron, mi padre me contó infinidad de historias sobre cosas increíbles. Pero siempre pensé que eran mentiras, historias para los niños. Pero esa mujer, esa horrible mujer, hizo salir de un palito de madera un haz de luz.

No había visto algo así antes.

La niña se estremeció en sus brazos, mientras que él, no entendía nada de nada.

De forma inconsciente y sin ser capaz a entenderse a sí mismo abrazó a la niña entre sus manos. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y suspiró, ¿qué debía hacer?

-No me dejes, por favor no me abandones.

Dentro de él, algo superior, lo hizo aferrarse a ella, sentía su miedo, un miedo que él mismo había experimentado de niño. Miedo a quedarse solo.

-No lo haré, a pesar de todo no lo haré. Esperemos que esto no me traiga problemas.

Sin más, miró el pergamino ahora de nuevo en sus manos, debía ocultarlo, tenía que hacer lo posible por proteger a esa pequeña, y la única manera era que nadie supiera quien era ella.

-¿Cuál es tú nombre completo?

-Luna Evans.

Se quedó parado en seco y se separó de ella un momento, la miró de arriba abajo y fijó sus ojos en ella. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¿Por qué aparentas tener diecisiete años Tío Draco?

-¿Aparento?, Luna, tengo diecisiete años. No sé como lo has hecho, pero, te encuentras en Hogwarts, es un colegio, y bueno, has viajado a mi séptimo año de escuela.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo demonios voy a haber viajado hasta aquí?, Eso es imposible, sería cosa de…-La niña se quedó cayada unos momentos y tras un segundo, susurró: -¿Hogwarts?

Él asintió a su pregunta y declaró:

-Pero no has viajado sola, ellos han venido contigo. ¿Quiénes son?

Señalo a los demás ocupantes de la torre y la niña miró hacía ese lugar. Los miró por encima y luego lo miró a él:

-No sé quienes son, no los había visto en mi vida.

Draco se tensó, pero no le demostró nada a Luna. Sonrió forzadamente y la alejó de los otros, caminó hacía ellos y los examinó detenidamente.

Se quedó parado durante unos segundos, ¿qué hacía Potter ahí tirado?, miró de reojo a la niña y después a San Potter, tenía la apariencia de diecisiete años, por lo que no podía ser lo que él se estaba imaginando.

Dio unos pasos hacía atrás, cuando todos comenzaron a dar ciertas señales de moverse, fue el momento en que hizo acto de presencia otra persona más en la torre.

Sin saber muy bien el motivo escondió a la niña entre él y la pared.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, Deberías estar abajo con los demás.

-Eso podría preguntarlo yo.

-Soy el director de esta escuela, puedo hacer lo que se me antoje.

Draco, formó una sonrisita maliciosa en su rostro:

-Director solo porque asesinaste al anterior. Para mí serás siempre Severus Snape, el asesino.

Recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro, y sintió que el labio le sangraba. Sintió que la niña a sus espaldas intentaba salir, y él se lo impidió. No, este no podía verla.

-Mejor vete a tu sala común. Procura que no te vea cerca.

-Será todo un honor.

Este se giró, y Draco, obligó a Luna a abandonar la torre, estaba por seguir a la niña cuando Snape declaró:

-Así que aquí estaba también el indeseable de Potter. ¿Qué ha pasado Draco?

-No lo sé, estaba mirando por la ventana y de repente aparecieron esos indeseables a molestar. Todos estaban inconscientes.

Al mirar a Snape, se sorprendió al ver un brillo de preocupación en los mismos, brillo que desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Se acercó a los que había desmayados en el suelo y cuando iba a tocar a una de las chicas esta despertó del todo.

Abrió los ojos y se los frotó con algo de pereza, enfocó su vista y al ver a Snape sonrió de medio lado:

-¿Qué haces aquí Sev?

Si alguna vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy, podría haberse preocupado por su profesor favorito en el pasado de Hogwarts, ese, era el momento indicado.

El color en el rostro de este desapareció radicalmente, sus ojos se abrieron de espanto y todo él comenzó a temblar y alejarse de quien se encontraba allí.

La chica se incorporó, y la luz que aunque no era demasiada, (ahora parecía haber aumentado, debido a que las nubes se habían despejado), la iluminó.

Draco la miró con detenimiento y frunció el ceño, tenía el cabello largo, más lo llevaba bien sujeto en una coleta alta, era de color rojo casi fuego, más intenso que el de los pobretones. Ella se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor algo desconcertada:

-¿Qué hago en la torre de Astronomía?

-¿Quién eres?

Preguntó Draco sin poder contenerse, ella lo miró de frente y Draco se quedó estático, ¿qué…?

-¿De que hablas Malfoy?, No sabía que habías venido con uno de tus indeseables amiguitos Sev.

-Yo no vine con nadie.

Se le salió decir a Snape, más de un momento a otro declaró:

-¿Qué significa todo esto?, ¿Qué estupidez ha hecho ahora ese estúpido de Potter?

-¿James?, no creo que haya sido él, ¿por qué estaría sino inconsciente como todos los demás?

Draco negó algo perdido y declaró:

-Un momento, ¿profesor Snape qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Snape lo miró furioso y después se percató de que el resto de integrantes que se encontraban en la torre recuperaban la consciencia.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿A mí me vas a preguntar?

-Solo sé que el torpe de Pettigriw cayó al suelo revelando a Evans nuestro escondite. Luego ya…

La voz dejó de susurrar por unos segundos y miró a su alrededor. Draco se había quedado helado; Evans, era la segunda vez que escuchaba ese apellido después de años y años sin haberse oído.

-¿Profesor Snape?

Escuchó que decía la muchacha y ahora se fijaba en este con sumo interés, de un momento a otro miró hacía él, de nuevo al profesor Snape y por último a los que la acompañaban en la sala.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

-¿Broma?

Preguntó otro de los que se encontraba en el suelo, solo que ahora estaba sentado y miraba todo con interés, cuando sus ojos se posaron en Snape, se quedó helado mirándolo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Snape?

Preguntó este, sin apartar sus ojos color oro de él. Draco no entendía nada, miraba de uno a otro, deseando que se distrajeran lo suficiente para salir de allí, más sus ojos solo buscaron a la chica de cabello rojo.

Se fijó muy bien en ella y se quedó helado cuando los ojos de ella comenzaron a brillar, por extraño que le pareciera, él supo identificar lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Esos ojos eran como dos ventanas, dos ventanas que él disfrutaba horrores atormentando.

Dos ventanas que había aprendido a respetar el año anterior, dio un paso hacía atrás y declaró:

-Lilian Evans.

Severus Snape, se giró rápidamente, como si se hubiese olvidado de él por completo hasta que había dicho ese nombre.

-Draco, ve en busca de Mcgonagall y ni se te ocurra decir ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie.

No necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, prefería no saber nada de nada, prefería seguir ignorante de todo aquello, era lo mejor. Echó a correr escaleras abajo, una vez allí, se encontró con una nueva escena, sin duda iba a tener infinidad de problemas.

"_**OPV"**_

Regresar a Hogwarts ese año no había sido una de las decisiones más fáciles de tomar. De hecho ni siquiera estaba segura de que hubiese sido la mejor de todas las que habían tomado.

Había, sin duda, muchas razones para no regresar, sobre todo el hecho innegable de que iba a ser un año pésimo. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que el ministerio fuera tan sumamente estúpido y nombrara a Severus Snape, su antiguo profesor de pociones y artes oscuras, nuevo director de Hogwarts. Siendo como era el asesino del anterior.

Recordaba perfectamente la discusión que había mantenido Harry con el actual ministro de magia. Estaba sumamente furioso por la elección de este, no obstante él, no era nadie para revocar esa decisión tomada.

Pero esa noticia sí que modificó mucho sus planes y los de ella y Ron. Harry ante el miedo de lo que este pudiera hacer en Hogwarts, había decidido asistir a su último año de clases. Estaba claro que no sería un año fácil, pero era lo mejor, Harry decía que no podía permitir que a todos los que les habían ayudado en el pasado, les pasase nada.

Hermione, estaba clara en que el verdadero motivo de su mejor amigo, tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos marrones. Harry, temía lo que los mortifagos podían hacer contra Ginny.

Entendía su miedo y lo compartía, no deseaba por nada del mundo que a ninguno de sus amigos les pasase nada, pero sin duda el asistir a clases los haría retrasarse en otros aspectos importantes.

El verano había estado cargado de viajes peligrosos, de trasformaciones, inadecuadas, de peligros innegables, de pistas que no llevaban en realidad a ninguna parte. De frustraciones y discusiones interminables.

Ron había accedido a asistir a Hogwarts, tan solo porque era su hermana menor la que podía estar en peligro. Pero lo había hecho de muy mala gana. Él ya se había hecho a la idea de un año sabático en lo relativo a los estudios.

Por su parte, Hermione, no había descuidado los mismos, en ningún momento se le habría ocurrido tal cosa, pero si se había hecho a la idea de no recorrer esos pasillos un año más, tal y como en esos momentos estaba haciendo.

Sus pasos desembocaron en la escalera que la llevaría a la torre de Astronomía. Se detuvo y miró la misma, ¿subía?

Un escalofrío la recorrió y se abrazó a sí misma, no, lo mejor era que no. Se giró para marcharse cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados bajar por la escalera. Miró con curiosidad a quien bajaba de la misma, y su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que una niña de primero era la que bajaba las escaleras.

Su típico espíritu de seguidora de las normas, la hizo fruncir el ceño y mirar enfadada a la niña, la verdad es que se había sorprendido bastante cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts de ese año, en la que le hacían entrega de la insignia ni más ni menos que de Premio Anual:

-¿Quién eres tú y a qué casa perteneces?, No puedes estar aquí, está prohibido.

La niña se detuvo antes de bajar el último escalón y la miró completamente perdida, ¿podría ser que se hubiese perdido en el enorme castillo?, eso la hizo suavizar su expresión un poco.

-¿Casa?, ¿De qué me hablas?

Hermione, miró a la niña extrañada, se percató de que no llevaba uniforme, de hecho la ropa que portaba era enteramente muggel. Su corte de pelo era algo extraño, pero no le quedaba mal. Era bajita para su edad, y delgada.

No pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, recordaba perfectamente su primer año allí. Se percató de que el pelo de la niña era de un color ocre, una mezcla de pelirrojo y castaño, era fino y ondulado por algunos sitios.

Repasó su rostro, era una cara fina, parecía una muñequita de porcelana, su rostro parecía ser el de un bello ángel. Esa niña, de mayor, causaría estragos entre los integrantes masculinos de Hogwarts.

Miró a la niña a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver el color de los mismos. Eran de un verde jade, tan sumamente parecido al de Harry que casi daba miedo. Ese pequeño detalle la hizo sonreír:

-¿Te has perdido?, si quieres te puedo ayudar a llegar.

La niña dio un paso hacía atrás, subiendo un escalón y alejándose de ella. Miraba su ropa con suma cautela, ella también se miró de arriba abajo. Si bien era cierto que el uniforme de Hogwarts, no era de los más hermosos que había visto, tampoco era para que esa niña la mirase de esa manera.

-¿Qué te pasa?, Este es el uniforme de la escuela, tú tendrías que tener uno, ¿en qué casa te colocó el sombrero seleccionador?

La niña la miró como si ella estuviese loca, eso le hizo recordar sus años en las escuelas de primaria. Cuando ella hacía cosas raras y era aislada por ello.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, Mi tío no me ha dicho nada de casas.

¿Su tío?, Hermione miró a la niña de nuevo.

-¿Quién es tu tío?

Preguntó ella, al menos si localizaba a alguien de su familia, le serviría para averiguar a que casa pertenecía ella.

-Draco Malfoy.

Los pensamientos de Hermione, se detuvieron en seco, levantó su mirada hacía esta con la boca entrecortada por la sorpresa. Miró una vez a la niña y susurró:

-¿Malfoy?, Draco Malfoy, es decir, el mismo que odia todo lo que tiene que ver con el mundo muggel, ¿ese Draco Malfoy?

La niña la miró con cierto disgusto y vio que parecía coger algo de confianza y enfado a la par:

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué es un muggel?

Vale, en definitiva algo andaba mal.

-Es imposible que seas sobrina de Draco Malfoy, él no tiene familia no mágica, de echo aborrece a la gente como tú o…

-No vuelvas a decir nada malo de mi tío, él no odia a nadie y menos a mí. Te lo advierto si vuelves a decir algo malo de él yo…

Hermione la miró sorprendida, ¿qué se supone se creía esa niña amenazándola?

-¿Qué te has creído?, Soy Premio Anual y Prefecta de Gryffindor.

-Y a mí eso que mas me da, ¿Qué es Gryffindor?

La niña ya le estaba crispando los nervios.

-Muy bien, si es cierto que eres sobrina del maldito hurón, te llevaré al despacho del representante de su casa. Él se ocupara de ti. Además seguramente estarás en Slytherin como ese indeseable de Malfoy.

Se giró dispuesta a ir a buscar al indeseable de Snape a su despacho, el que el año anterior era de Dumbledore. Pero sintió un fuerte dolor en la espinilla, cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontró con que la pequeña duende maligna, porque de ángel tenía bien poco, acababa de darle una patada en la misma.

-Te advertí que no te metieras con mi tío.

-Maldita niña, ahora…

Una risa fría, pero divertida se escuchó, Hermione, miró al lugar de donde venía la misma y se encontró con los ojos grises de Malfoy.

-Veo que ya has conocido a una de las celebridades de Hogwarts, Luna.

La niña al escuchar su voz se giró y corrió hasta él:

-Tío esa chica no paraba de meterse contigo. Te llamo hurón, igual que mi otro tío. Papa siempre se enfadaba con él, porque sabía que a mí no me gusta y me dijo que cada vez que lo hiciese lo golpease como me gustase.

Hermione, abrió un poco la boca algo sorprendida, ¿quién demonios era el padre de esa niña?, ella juraría que Malfoy no tenía hermanos, ¿qué estaba pasando allí?

-¿Tu padre te dijo eso? -Hermione se sorprendió del tono de sorpresa que este había utilizado, además de cierto toque de incredibilidad. La niña, la cual ahora sabía que se llamaba Luna, asintió a su pregunta, este sonrió de medio lado y agregó: -¿Y qué le hacías exactamente?

-Lo mismo que le hice a ella, le pegaba en la espinilla.

Draco soltó una carcajada una vez más, y Hermione se sorprendió bastante cuando vio un toque de verdadera diversión en los ojos de este.

-¿Quién demonios es esa niña Malfoy?, No recuerdo que tengas ningún hermano. Mucho menos uno que tenga edad suficiente para tener hijos de la edad de ella.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones de mí vida o familia Sangre sucia, así que lárgate de aquí y no me molestes.

-Mira Huron indeseable, que el resto del mundo te tenga en cierta consideración no quiere decir que yo lo haga. Sé muy bien que clase de persona eres, te puedo asegurar que este año no pienso meterme en nada de lo que pueda pasarte.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?

Hermione formó una sonrisa en su rostro y declaró:

-No amenaza no, si Harry y Ron no te han hecho nada de gran importancia hasta ahora ha sido porque yo siempre me metía en medio. Pero este año, yo seré una de los que le ayude si así lo creo conveniente.

-Está bien saberlo, solo que te aconsejo que tengas mucho cuidado, sangre sucia no soy tan bueno como parezco.

Sin más se alejó de ella llevándose consigo a Luna.

Hermione los vio pasar por su lado y los vio alejarse, cuando estaban perdiéndose de vista por una de las esquinas, Luna se giró a mirarla, la miró durante un momento detenidamente para después hacerle burla de forma descarada y alejarse.

Hermione se quedó congelada en el lugar, ¿de qué iba esa cría?

Enfadada, se olvidó de la torre de astronomía y se alejó hacía su propia sala, debía advertir a Harry y Ron sobre la existencia de esa nueva Malfoy.

"_**OPV"**_

Draco iba camino de su sala, necesitaba esconder a la niña allí, y después ir a buscar a la profesora Mcgonagall, solo esperaba que Snape no sospechara de su tardanza.

-Esa chica me cae mal.

Escuchó que decía Luna a su lado, la miró un momento y formó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro:

-Luna ahora te voy a dejar en mí habitación, está en la sala de Slytherin, cuando regrese hablaré contigo. Hay muchas cosas de las que tengo que informarte.

Ella asintió a sus palabras y siguió caminando a su lado, se percató de que esta iba mirando todo a su alrededor, parecía sumamente sorprendida.

-Luna, como es evidente y debes de haber deducido, no sé gran cosa de ti, excepto claro está lo que la carta traía. Así que si no es mucha molestia, ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

Ella miró todo a su alrededor y declaró:

-James y Jane Evans.

Este frunció el ceño, más asintió a sus palabras. Acababa de entender algo, más al resolver una duda, acababa de generarle cien más.

Ella estaba distraída mirando todo a su alrededor y él pensando en qué iba a hacer, que ninguno se percató de las escaleras que había a la espalda de la niña.

Esta resbaló, y Draco, no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para sujetarla a tiempo. Escuchó la exclamación de sorpresa salir de los labios de Luna, seguido de un grito de miedo a la caída y el dolor.

Luna, había cerrado los ojos esperando el golpe, a la vez que Draco, el cual temía que se lesionara.

Por ello ninguno de los dos reparó en que alguien subía las escaleras en ese preciso momento. Iba derecho a la torre de Astronomía, creía que era el mejor lugar para poder hablarle a su mentor sin hablarle en realidad.

"_**OPV"**_

Harry ya estaba apunto de llegar al centro de las escaleras cuando escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa, precedida por un grito de miedo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con que una niña de primero caía hacía él.

Su complejo de héroe, era siempre el que predominaba en esas situaciones, por lo que en lugar de apartarse y de recordar que era un mago, corrió para poder subir a tiempo y atrapar a la niña antes de que terminara de caer.

Cuando ya la tuvo entre sus brazos, se dejó caer en uno de los escalones. Se sorprendió al descubrir que no pesaba casi nada.

-¿Estas bien?

La niña parpadeó y después enfocó su vista en él. Cuando sus ojos y los de ella se encontraron, Harry, se sorprendió bastante, ella contaba con unos ojos de color muy parecido al suyo.

Ella pareció sorprenderse también mucho, y rápidamente se apartó de él y quedó sentada en el mismo escalón. Harry, se sintió muy incomodo, pues la niña lo miraba como todo el mundo lo había hecho desde que había entrado en Hogwarts.

Inconscientemente y como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía, se llevó una mano a su flequillo, intentando ocultar su marca a toda costa, desvió a su vez su vista de ella y repitió:

-¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería?

-Ella no necesita nada de ti Potter.

Harry miró hacía el lugar de donde provenía esa voz y rápidamente se puso en pie. Sus ojos se oscurecieron en cierto modo, una neblina de odio mezclado con algo de comprensión luchaban en su interior cuando miraba a Malfoy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, Creí que este año ya no volverías.

-Ya ves, al parecer todo lo bueno está en Hogwarts.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos momentos, Draco sin apartar su mirada de él alargó una de sus manos y la niña la cogió enseguida.

Ella se quedó en medio de ambos, miraba a uno y otro algo perdida y Draco declaró:

-Te presento a mi sobrina Potter.

Un brillo de diversión ilumino los ojos de Malfoy y eso hizo a Harry fruncir el ceño. Miró de reojo a la niña a la que acababa de ayudar y de vuelta a Malfoy:

-Tendré que darle el pésame.

Declaró de forma ácida. Malfoy ensanchó su sonrisa y seguidamente declaró:

-El director te manda saludos.

Harry abrió los ojos enfadado y antes de darse cuenta había cogido a este del cuello de su chaleco y lo había acercado hacía él:

-Mira Malfoy, tengo cosas mejores que hacer, que aguantar tus estupideces, puedes apostar a que me encargaré de ti a su debido tiempo.

Lo soltó empujándolo a la vez, y este quedó sentado en uno de los escalones y soltó una risa divertida:

-¿Tú?, Por favor, si no podrías ni con una maldita mosca. ¿He de recordarte tu gran actuación del año anterior?, No tuviste ni un asalto contra Snape.

Harry iba a golpearlo con fuerza cuando la niña declaró de forma ausente:

-Severus Snape, en las historias de mi padre aparecía ese nombre, siempre decía que era un gran mago, una extraordinaria persona y que sino fuera por él, toda la historia podría haber sido muy diferente a como lo era. Mi padre hablaba de él con cierto cariño.

Harry miró a la niña como si se hubiese vuelto loca, mientras que por otra parte Malfoy, soltó una risa casi rayando la locura. Cuando Harry lo miró, descubrió un brillo de vida en los ojos de este, que nunca antes había visto.

Miró a uno y a otro, y se dispuso a marcharse, lo mejor era pasar de esos dos. Se iba a alejar por completo, pero no había subido ni dos escalones cuando sintió que lo retenían.

Miró a quien lo agarraba y descubrió que había sido la niña:

-Gracias por ayudarme. Me llamo Luna Evans.

No pudo evitarlo, sonrió a la niña y declaró:

-No ha sido nada, mi nombre es Harry Potter, encantado de conocerte.

La niña soltó el agarre que tenía sobre él y lo miró asustada;

-¿Harry Potter?, ¿ese Harry Potter?

Harry la miró sin entender y miró hacía Malfoy, el cual también miraba a la niña extrañado. Al ver que él no contestaba la pequeña declaró:

-En las historias de mi madre, Harry Potter, era un gran mago. Me contó que se había enfrentado a dragones, que había peleado contra un troll, que se enfrentó a un perro de tres cabezas, también me contó que había salvado a muchos de un basilisco, una serpiente de tamaño enorme. Y que…

Harry la miró sin entender, miró a Malfoy y declaró:

-¿Quién es su madre?

-¿Qué te importa Potter?

-¿Es cierto que te enfrentaste a un gran mago llamado Voldemort?

Harry ahora si, se quedó mirando a la niña perdido, ¿por qué decía todo eso como si fuese cosa de un cuento?

-¿Se puede saber de donde ha salido tu sobrina?, No recordaba que tuvieses familia muggel Malfoy.

-No es de familia muggel Potter, y deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

Sin más cogió a Luna del brazo y tiro de ella, juntos se marcharon de allí, la niña miró dos y hasta una tercera vez hacía él, antes de desaparecer le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

Harry se la correspondió, a pesar de ser familia de Malfoy y algo rara, le agradaba esa niña.

Distraído se dirigió a su sala común olvidándose por completo de que deseaba ir a la torre de Astronomía.

"_**OPV"**_

Minerva McGonagall, llegó a la torre de Astronomía en le momento exacto en que Severus Snape estaba por perder los nervios. El hombre se encontraba siendo observado por seis jóvenes de diecisiete años. Seis jóvenes, que en un pasado habían sido sus compañeros de clase.

-Esto es absurdo Evans, ¿cómo vamos a viajar en el tiempo?

McGonagall miró a quien acababa de hablar, y se resistió todo lo que pudo y más para correr a abrazar a dicha persona. A su favorito entre los merodeadores, aquel que hacía dos años había partido sin despedirse.

Verlo a esa edad, con el brillo de vitalidad en sus ojos grises, sus fuerzas, su cuidado pelo negro azulado. Y esas sonrisas que le dedicaba.

Hay ante ella se encontraba Sirius Black.

-¿Cómo quieres que yo sepa algo de esto?, Solo recuerdo nuestra discusión por encontraros aquí a deshoras, cerré los ojos un momento y plas, aquí me encuentro cuando los abro.

Escuchó un bufido de fastidio por parte de Sirius, y ella ahora centró su vista en la que acababa de hablar. Una mujer a la que había acabado admirando, era curioso volver a verla a una edad, en la que ella no sabía lo que lograría a conseguir.

Una edad, en la que su destino comenzaría a escribirse, porque había sido justo en ese año en que su vida había comenzado a tomar el giro que la llevo a ser una de las deseadas a abatir.

-Yo solo recuerdo un resplandor y ya.

Centró su mirada en la nueva voz y se sobrecogió. Eran tan sumamente parecidos. Nada ni nadie podrían negar que eran familia, ¿cómo se las iba a ingeniar para conseguir que estos no se encontraran?, o peor, ¿para que Harry mantuviera la boca cerrada?

No, no podía consentir que todos ellos se vieran.

-¿Qué recuerdan exactamente?

Preguntó hablando por primera vez, todos ellos la miraron sorprendidos de verla. Snape la miró también, se sorprendió al distinguir una mirada de suplicante ayuda.

-Que estábamos viendo las estrellas en la torre de Astronomía, nos escondimos para que nadie pudiera descubrirnos al escuchar unos pasos, pero Petter cayó y Lily nos descubrió. Estábamos intentando convencerla de que no nos castigase cuando de repente una luz nos cegó por unos momentos.

McGonagall miró a la que acababa de hablar y se quedó unos segundos estática, ¿cómo era posible que ella también estuviese allí?, Alice Longbottom, o la que en un futuro portaría ese apellido. El peligro ahora era el doble, en ese tiempo se encontraban las dos mujeres más importantes de la anterior guerra.

Las que podrían ser candidatas a portar al futuro del mundo mágico. Evidentemente Lilian era la prioridad, pero si a Alice le sucedía algo, el tiempo ganado por Lilian y James con su hijo se iría al traste. De hecho todo podría irse.

¿Cómo hacer para que no les pasase nada a ninguno de ellos?

-¿Qué crees que sería bueno hacer?

Como si lo hubiese notado por primera vez McGonagall, miró a Snape y el miedo la embargo, si él estaba allí, eso quería decir que Voldemort también. Es decir que todos ellos estaban en peligro. Había tenido la esperanza de ocultarlos en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, pero si Snape ya lo sabía, ¿qué caso tenía?

Por supuesto que la orden los protegería, nadie sabría de su identidad, pero al menos estarían seguros y lejos de Harry.

-Los llevaré al cuartel de la orden.

Declaró irguiéndose al completo, no pensaba amedrentarse ante este por muy director de Hogwarts que fuese.

Snape que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, miró a todos los que había allí, y llevándose una de sus manos hacía los labios como si pensara declaró;

-¿Lo consideras lo más seguro?

McGonagall lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, como evaluando lo que este diría o haría a continuación.

-Sí, es el sitio más seguro que hay.

-No creo que todos piensen así, claro ejemplo el de hace dos años atrás. Además el cuartel ahora no es seguro, todo el mundo puede saber donde se encuentra.

-Si fuésemos a ir al cuartel que tú conoces tal vez. Pero resulta, que se da el caso de que tenemos otro emplazamiento.

Snape la miró con cierto interés y después volvió a mirar a los jóvenes ante él:

-¿Cómo explicaras su presencia allí?

-¿Y cómo la explicaré aquí?

Snape sonrió de medio lado y declaró:

-¿A quién tendrías que explicársela querida Minerva?

-Al direc…

Se quedó callada, lo miró furiosa y declaró:

-¿Y qué propones tú?, Aquí no pueden quedarse, al menos no pueden asistir a clases.

-No es problema, les asignaremos una torre, de la que no podrán salir.

McGonagall miró a Snape y después a los chicos, dos de ellos miraban a Snape con sumo interés, otros dos parecían más asustados que pendientes de lo que estaban hablando. Mientras que por otra parte James y Sirius hablaban entre ellos.

¿De verdad Snape pensaba que podía mantener a ese grupo encerrado en una torre de Hogwarts?, Y lo más importante, ¿cómo harían para regresarlos?, ¿Cómo habían llegado?

-Es evidente que apostaremos a alguien de confianza en la entrada.

-Yo elegiré a ese alguien.

Se apresuró a decir ella, Snape la miró unos momentos y frunció el ceño, iba a protestar cuando ella declaró:

-Se de la persona indicada para ese trabajo Snape, de él no podrán burlarse.

-En ese caso, tú asignaras a quien desees, yo por mi parte asignaré a mi vez a otro.

-¿De quién se trata?

Preguntó con rapidez.

-Mientras tanto, tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas, para empezar…

Sacó su barita y apuntó a Alice, esta se sorprendió bastante al ver que hacía tal cosa. Snape movió su varita en cierto sentido y consiguió cambiar el color del cabello de la misma a un color rubio plateado, parecía ser pariente de Malfoy, y hacer que le creciera.

-¿Qué haces?

Preguntó disgustada esta, él la ignoró, apuntó al siguiente y fue el turno de Remus, a este le obligó a ponerse gafas y a cambiar su color de ojos, el encantamiento iba ligado a las gafas, también había cortado aún más su pelo. Llegó el turno de Petter, y tras hacer una mueca de cierto desprecio, le apuntó, el cabello de este creció, y su color ahora en lugar de rojizo, era rubio al completo.

Sirius se ocultó detrás de James y declaró:

-A mí tú no me tocas, profesora McGonagall si es tan amable…

McGonagall miró a Snape y este tras apretar su varita con enfado la miró y asintió, era evidente para ella que los que faltaban, no era de su agrado ni siquiera tomarse tiempo.

Lo vio bajar su varita y ella sacó la suya, apuntó a Sirius y este sonrió de medio lado. Ella le respondió de la misma forma y comenzó, el cabello de Sirius, el cual solía llevar en cierta melena, quedó reducido a un buen corte, y el color del mismo cambió también. Ahora era de un color pelirrojo parecido al de los Weasley.

Cuando terminó con este, apuntó a James, este parecía mirar hacía otro lado, más le prestó atención cuando ella lo llamó. La miró, ella le apuntó y hechizo las gafas, ahora el color de sus ojos era azul, apuntó a su cabello y quedó también cortado, y el color ahora era castaño.

-No seas demasiado malo.

McGonagall se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Lilian, esta se había colocado ante Snape y le sonreía de medio lado.

-Minerva se encargará de ti.

Ella negó y declaró:

-No dejaría que nadie más intentara cambiarme Sev.

McGonagall miró sorprendida a la chica, ella sabía que esos dos eran amigos en el colegio, de hecho lo habían sido muchos años, pero creía que ya se había terminado. Escuchó a James gruñir por lo bajo y apartar la mirada de esos dos.

Snape levantó su barita y apuntó a Lilian, ella cerró los ojos y esperó. El cabello de ella quedó reducido a una media melena, y el color pasó de ser rojo fuego a negro azabache. Cuando la chica abrió los ojos, McGonagall por poco suelta una exclamación de sorpresa.

¿Acaso Snape se había vuelto loco?, No podía dejar a la chica así sin más, Lilian, con el cabello negro y los ojos de su color natural, en lugar de parecer la madre de Harry, parecía ser más su gemela.

Era sorprendente, siempre había creído que el chico era idéntico a su padre, pero ahora que se fijaba bien, la nariz era sin duda de su madre, sus ojos desde siempre habían sido de ella, pero no solo el color incluso su forma.

Ella sonrió, y McGonagall notó que en eso sí había salido a su padre, Harry podía encandilar a muchos con su sonrisa, Lily sin duda, tenía otros rasgos que la ayudaban para ello, pero sus labios era más finos.

-Terminado.

Susurro Snape.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, No puedes dejarla así.

Snape la miró un momento y después volvió a mirar a Lilian, ella sonreía animada.

-¿Tan mal me veo profesora?

-No es eso.

Dijo esta enfadada, miró con insistencia a Snape y este tan solo guardó su varita. McGonagall furiosa se decidió a intervenir, más cuando iba a apuntar a Lilian, esta negó:

-No, dije que solo él podía cambiarme profesora, lo lamento, pero no le confío mi imagen a cualquiera.

McGonagall miró enfadada a su antigua alumna y esta tan solo le sonrió de medio lado;

-¿Qué es lo que no le gusta profesora?

Preguntó ella con curiosidad, no podía responder a esa pregunta, pues si lo hacía podían darse cuenta de que algo iba mal.

-Creo que sería bueno cambiar tu color de ojos Evans.

-Ese rasgo en particular, preferiría que siguiese del mismo modo.

McGonagall la miró y ella sonrió aun más:

-Es herencia que no quiero perder profesora. Además que me gusta mucho mi color de ojos, siempre me dicen que es único.

McGonagall gruñó para sí, precisamente ese era el problema, que era único y hereditario. Sin poder argumentar nada, McGonagall desistió de su intento. Además, los ojos de ella brillaban con el típico tono de que nada ni nadie podrían hacerla cambiar de idea.

-Muy bien, ¿dónde los instalaremos?

Snape se quedó un buen rato callado hasta que declaró:

-En la misma torre que la profesora Trewlany ocupa.

-¿Profesora Trewlany?

Preguntó Sirius desconcertado.

-¿Con Sybill?

Preguntó a su vez McGonagall sorprendida.

-Conoces a algún alumno que se pasee por allí como distracción, hobby, o en busca de aventuras.

Esa última palabra la recalcó, cosa que para McGonagall y Lilian no pasó desapercibido.

-Eso es cierto pero…

-Nada, no hay más que discutir.

Sin más se giró y comenzó a caminar, todos lo siguieron y pronto llegaron a la torre que habían nombrado. Una vez allí abrieron una puerta que daba a una pequeña sala, esta se encontraba decorada de manera muy estrafalaria y extraña:

-Perfecto aún no ha regresado, podremos advertirle antes. -Miró hacía unas escaleras y declaró:-La primera habitación es de la profesora que vive aquí, la de enfrente pertenecerá a vuestros vigilantes, siguiendo más arriba, se encuentra la que ocuparan los chicos, y un tramo más arriba la vuestra chicas.

Mañana McGonagall y yo nos ocuparemos de daros vuestros nuevos nombres y lo más importante de presentaros a vuestros protectores. –Se dispuso a marcharse y McGonagall lo siguió de cerca, cuando llegaron a la puerta de salida, Snape miró de nueva cuenta a todos ellos y añadió: - Y vosotros, nada de salir de vuestra zona asignada, se os darán unos horarios que deberéis seguir y sobre todo, nada de andar por el castillo sin autorización. Quiero aclararos que nada me pasará desapercibido.

James y Sirius formaron una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en sus rostros, la cual McGonagall notó enseguida, ¿en qué pensaba para retarlos de esa manera?, Ese estúpido había conseguido avivar los deseos de salir de al menos dos de los llegados.

Tenía que investigar, debían de encontrar una solución y rápido. Esos seis debían marchar cuanto antes de allí.

_**¿Y bien?, ¿Qué os ha parecido?, ¿Pésimo?, para tirar, mejor…**_

_**Porfis decidme para comenzarla de nuevo a subir o no hacerlo.**_


	15. Capítulo 15

_**Fanthi:**_ _Bueno espero te siga gustando, gracias por el Reviews nos vemos, ¿te parece suficientemente rápido?_

_Disfruta nos vemos Buybuy._

_**Nanni PGranger Evans Cullen: **Hola, en este ya te pongo algo de Luna, Ron y Hermione, ya me dirás que te parece lo que les pasa a estos tres jejeje._

_Me agrada saber que te gusta esa nueva versión, no la subiré aquí hasta que no haya completado todo, bueno nos vemos ya me dirás que opinas del capítulo, nos vemos buybuy y cuídate._

_**Maribel-chan: **Gracias por tu reviews, espero puedas perdonar al pobre de Ron jajaja. Sobre Pomona, la pobre solo quería ayudar, ella no sabía nada de nada._

_Gracias por lo de que escribo genial, espero que de verdad te siga gustando, en este capítulo ya te dejo ver a Luna y a Hermione ya me dirás que opinas de sus salidas jejeje._

_Ya me dirás si decides seguir el otro fic o no buybuy nos vemos._

_Pd: Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_**Xiakuroroyue996: **Hola muchas gracias por ese Me encanta, espero siga siendo así, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo o eso espero._

_**Belmi: **Pobre Pomona todos la tomáis con ella, pero ella solo quería hacer algo bueno, ¿cómo iba a saber ella que no podía mandar esas cartas?_

_Sobre Ginny como verás y viste, no es tan mala jajaja._

_Bueno en este ya aparece Hermione, ya me dirás que te parece jejeje._

_Sobre Donde estamos, la verdad es que me había quedado un poco atascada, y he creído conveniente meter en el fic a esa pequeña nueva, voy a meter algunas cosas de el antiguo fic, pero es que había algunas cosas que no terminaban de gustarme, espero que si al final la cambio sea para mejor._

_Ya me dirás si ese es el caso._

_Bueno disfruta este fic nos vemos buybuy._

_**Anilem: **Hola y bienvenida, muchas gracias por leer el fic y más aún por dejar Reviews, espero te siga gustando y disfrutes de este capítulo._

_Sobre Rowena no puedo decirte nada aún lo siento perdona._

_**Hanny: **Hola, espero te siga gustando el fic, la que a mí me está dando penita es la pobres Sprout, ella solo quería hacer un favor._

_Me temo que te queda un poco aún para odiar a Albus del todo jajaja, espero disfrutes de este capítulo._

_**Andy_PG: **Mi viaje bastante bien al verdad, algunos pequeños altercados pero ya, jajaja, gracias por tus deseos, los míos para ti son los mismos._

_Ya me dirás que te parece lo que James hace y si es lo que tú te imaginabas, estoy deseando saber si te lo esperabas o no jajaja._

_Me alegra que te haya gustado el nuevo fic, espero que siga siendo así, en cuanto lo haya subido de nuevo os avisaré, espero no tardar mucho. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, y la relación de Luna y Hermione, verás jejeje eso no es nada._

_Pues nada, hasta el siguiente capítulo nos vemos buybuy._

_**Zae: **No eres la única que agarró tirria al pobre Albus, y me temo que aún puede que le cojáis más jajaja. Espero disfrutes de este capítulo ya me dirás._

_Muchas gracias por tus palabras, aquí tienes este capítulo haber que te parece jeje._

_**Sakura Northman Potter: **Gracias por tu Reviews, espero disfrutes de este capítulo ejjeje._

_**Pues sin más a disfrutar de este capítulo, espero os guste nos vemos buybuy, gracias a los que me agregan a sus favoritos o a alertas.**_

_**Y a esos que dan nuevas oportunidades buybuy.**_

_**Capitulo 15:**_

-¿Todo listo?

-Por supuesto, no habrá ningún error.

-Eso espero.

Entró de nuevo a su casa y miró a su pequeña, esta se encontraba vestida de chico una vez más, le había obligado a cortar el cabello y le había advertido de que no dijese a nadie quien era ella.

James Potter no sabía con quién jugaba, y él le iba a demostrar quien era de verdad, se había cansado de juegos y tonterías.

-¿Lista?

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada:

-¿Por qué todo esto?

-Un ser despreciable me ha amenazado con matarte, ¿no esperarás que me quede de brazos cruzados?, No pienso dejar que nadie te haga daño.

-Nadie podría hacerme más daño del que tú me has hecho.

-Te repito que no fue mi culpa. Ese muchacho murió hace dos días, yo no pude hacer más por él. Tal vez él no quería luchar o no tenía nada por lo que seguir.

-Mentira. Él tenía muchos planes, él deseaba ser médico algún día, quería poder ayudar a mucha gente, deseaba leer algo de lo que yo he escrito. Él, él…

Hermione se calló y él la miró molesto, no estaba dispuesto a que ella se rindiera por la pérdida de él. Era una lastima que hubiese muerto, parecía después de todo ser algo más de lo que hasta su padre creía, pero eso ya no significaba nada, ella debía seguir hacía delante.

Y si no podía sola, él la obligaría.

-El joven Boot se reunirá contigo en el cruce de caminos del final del bosque. Si no llega, no pasa nada, quiero que sigas tú camino sin más.

En la carroza, irán las criadas, tú irás al lado de los chicos.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos y declaró:

-Si se me presenta la oportunidad, ten por seguro que no volverás a verme.

Albus miró a esta asustado, agarró a uno de los chicos a los que había contratado para que vigilara a Hermione en su viaje y tiró de él. Sonrió, era Colin Creevey, uno de los amigos de Potter y de su nieta, no podía haber sido nadie mejor:

-Si por algún casual tú no llegas a donde yo iré a buscarte o desapareces, él será el responsable.

Hermione, no duraré en matarlo ni una sola milésima de segundo.

Ambos el chico y ella, abrieron los ojos al máximo, le daba igual lo cruel que pudiera parecer a los ojos de ella, solo deseaba no perderla y si debía utilizar el miedo para que estuviera a su lado eso haría.

-Del mismo modo, si él escapa contigo, su hermano menor será el que pague.

Se encuentra en mi poder ya, sabía de sobra que tú intentarías huir, pero no soy estúpido Hermione. Así que, ¿qué va a ser?, ¿Tendré que matar al pequeño Dennis?

La furia y el odio recorrieron los ojos de su nieta, pero en lugar de mostrar lo mucho que le dolía, solo sonrió de forma en que dejaba en claro quien había ganado.

Hermione, se giró y sin despedirse de él salió de la casa, miró entre todos los caballos y caminó hasta uno marrón, era un caballo esplendido. Sin esfuerzo se subió en el mismo:

-Oye, ese caballo es el mío.

-Ya no, pida a Lord Dumbledore que le dé lo que valga.

Lentamente todos se pusieron en marcha y el sonrió, mientras observaba como se alejaban, ahora solo era cosa de esperar, esa noche el asesino contratado por James Potter se encontraría con su pistola.

"_**Sirius"**_

-No puedo marcharme maldita sea.

-Sí que puedes, haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo las protegeré a ambas.

-Remus es mucho trabajo para ti solo, tendré que escribir y…

-Nada, estoy seguro de que ya habrá tomado medidas al respecto, ahora tú no puedes fallarle.

-Pero…

-Nada, deje de hacer el idiota y andando, no estoy aquí para aguantar sus estupideces, alguien más viene en camino para ayudar a Lord Lupin, así que deje de hacer el idiota y andando.

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?

-Quien manda.

Sirius abrió la boca al máximo, escuchó la risa divertida de Remus a su lado y lo miró furioso. Este rápidamente cortó o al menos intentó cortar su risa:

-Sería mejor que fueras.

-Recuérdame todo esto cuando regrese.

-Seguro que sí.

Sirius salió de su casa por la puerta del servicio, sin duda nadie podría reconocerlo, su sobrina era una experta en disfraces, además de en más cosas. Apretó sus puños y miró a la casa de su mejor amigo.

Su sobrina había ido a vivir allí, ella le había asegurado que estaría bien, pero que quien ahora necesitaba más ayuda era Lily, sin poder objetar nada, y a regañadientes, él había accedido.

Remus, le había asegurado que ella era una chica fuerte, cuando le preguntó por qué sabía él eso. Él le había contestado que cuando regresase tendría una larga charla.

Y ahí estaba otro punto que lo hacía enfurecer, ¿qué le estaban ocultando?

-No tenemos todo el día.

-Cállate.

Miró molesto a la mujer que se encontraba montada ya a caballo. Ella vestía como hombre, después de todo estaba intentando que nadie pudiera reconocerla, aunque él antes de encontrársela en el camino no había escuchado hablar de ella antes.

-No me habían dicho que eras un maldito gruñón.

Sin más hizo girar su caballo y comenzó a cabalgar, él montó en el suyo también y la siguió, iba a matarla, si ese viaje duraba mucho iba a acabar por matarla sin ninguna duda.

Le había dicho que se llamaba Alice, pero algo, además de su agrio carácter, le decía que ese nombre tan dulce no podía ser el de ella.

Contaba con un cabello negro y un rostro fino, sus ojos eran de un color grisáceo parecido al de él, solo que más claro.

Cabalgaron a todo lo que los caballos daban, y antes de lo esperado llegaron al lugar que les habían asignado. Se bajó del caballo y ambos fueron a la posada a comer algo.

Debían esperar a que la comitiva de bienvenida llegase. La compañía de ella se volvió soportable, solo porque ella se mantuvo callada en todo momento, dejándole a él poder pensar con tranquilidad.

Desde la boda de la que ahora era Lady Ginebra Malfoy, todo se había complicado. Lily, sin un marido que la protegiera, con un hijo con más deudas de las que podía enfrentar, otro recién casado y echado de casa debido a que se suponía que ahora todo le pertenecía a Lord Tom Riddle y Lord Eduardo Black, el cual antes había sido Nott, y mucho antes Evans.

Y por último Neville, este había enfrentado a su abuelo, y a pesar de que se había puesto en al mira de dos de las personas más peligrosas del mundo, había conseguido quedarse en la casa.

Era el único apoyo de Lily en esos momentos, y ahora su propia sobrina, que como hijastra de Lord Black tenía hasta que se casara que vivir con él.

Claro estaba que él podía impedir ese hecho, pero ella le había dicho que no hiciera nada de nada.

Furioso por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada y por el hecho de no haber podido darle una buena paliza a Ronald antes de partir, estrujo la servilleta que tenía en sus manos.

-Guarde fuerzas para después, no creo que hacer el idiota con un trozo de tela le beneficie mucho. Aunque la imagen de idiota no creo que se la pueda quitar nadie.

-Mira, niña insolente, si te estoy permitiendo todo esto es solo porque…

-No puedes evitarlo, y no podrías aunque así lo quisieras. Lord Black, déjeme que le aclare algo, la próxima vez que nos veamos, después de esta pequeña aventura, me temo que tendrá que tragarse muchas cosas.

Sirius soltó una carcajada cargada de ironía:

-Créeme muchachita, no me oirás nunca tener que pedir disculpas. No me arrepiento de lo que digo nunca, y cuando digo algo es porque estoy muy seguro de que puedo hacerlo.

Por primera vez desde que la conocía ella formó una sonrisa en su rostro, él se quedó unos momentos mirándola, y frunció el ceño molesto, ¿por qué estaba ella metida en todo eso?

-Me temo Lord Black, que no tendrá respuestas a sus preguntas.

-No las quiero.

Dijo más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, de hecho ni siquiera hubiese deseado decir nada, pues ella rió antes esas palabras y mientras se ponía en pie declaraba:

-Sin duda.

Sin más se marchó, seguramente se quedaría allí fuera a la espera. Fulminó la puerta, deseando poder hacerlo con ella.

Su encuentro no había sido el mejor de todos, ella había intentado robarle, bueno no solo a él sino a su sobrina también. Justo cuando estaban llegando a su destino, el hospital de San Mungo, ella y unos cuantos más habían asaltado su carruaje.

Se enfadó muchísimo, se había enfrentado a tres idiotas que osaron desafiarlo. Y justo cuando se enfrenta a ella, la vieja herida del brazo le da problemas.

Estuvo apunto de ser vencido por una maldita ladronzuela, pero Nimphadora, había gritado su nombre, ocasionando que la chica soltara su propia espada y gritara un alto.

Todos los que quedaban en pie se detuvieron en seco:

-¿Es usted, Lord Sirius Black?

-Sí maldita sea.

-Lo estábamos esperando.

Declaró ella.

-Es evidente.

Dijo con fastidio, ella rió alegremente:

-No, no, la verdad es que estábamos aburriéndonos mucho aquí a la espera de su llegada, y para entretenernos decidimos jugar un poco.

-¿Le parece esto un juego, señorita?

Sirius señaló su carruaje, a Nimphadora la cual se encontraba con su vestido roto, el peinado desecho y un palo en sus manos. Después con un ademán de su mano señaló el resto de gente, los que habían viajado con él.

-La verdad es que nos habían dicho que vendrían dos caballeros a caballo, no esperábamos una diligencia entera. Soy consciente de que los ricos, siempre viajan pomposamente, pero ¿hasta en una ocasión como esta?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Cómo que de que hablo?, Usted tenía órdenes de venir para aquí, con Lord Lupin, no con una señorita, y de reunirse conmigo.

-Definitivamente esta es una de San Mungo. Yo me dirigía a ver a mi prima, la cual se encuentra en el hospital del que debes de haberte escapado.

Ella lo había fulminado con la mirada:

-Pero Lord Gryffindor me dijo que…

-¿Quién demonios es Lord Gryffindor?

-Usted lo conoce como Lord Potter.

Una nueva voz se hizo escuchar, Sirius se giró y se sorprendió al encontrarse con el médico que trataba a Bella en San Mungo:

-¿Lovegood?, ¿Qué diantres significa esto?

-Le pido disculpas Lord Black, me temo que debe de haber habido un malentendido. Alice, te dijimos que lo recibieras, no que lo atacaras.

-Me dijisteis que serían dos hombres a caballo, no un pomposo rico en carruaje con su amante.

-Oye tú, maldita ladrona, no te consiento que insultes de ese modo a mi sobrina.

-Usted no es nadie para prohibirme nada de nada.

-Haya paz, habrase visto, ¿quién me iba a decir a mí que vería en alguna ocasión a Sirius Black perder los estribos con una mujer?

Y ahí en ese momento él creyó que todo era un sueño, de entre los árboles había salido James Potter con un bastón y cojeando ligeramente, pero por lo demás bien. Soltó su espada y corrió hacía él, no tardó en notar que era real, y furioso y dolido por lo que lo habían engañado golpeó con furia a este.

-Vale, ahora sí que eres tú.

Sin más este le había asestado un bastonazo en la parte trasera de las rodillas y él también había caído a su lado.

-Te he echado de menos

-No vuelvas a pegarme un susto de esos James, nunca, en tú vida.

-¿Dónde está Remus?, en la carta te decía que os necesitaba a los dos.

-James, yo no sé de qué carta me estás hablando.

-¿Entonces cómo es que estás aquí?

-Salí de viaje para ver a Bella y presentarle a su sobrina. Y cuando llegué aquí me atacaron.

James se había quedado callado:

-¿Entonces no sabe nadie que estoy con vida?, ¿Ni siquiera Remus?

-James, Lily está destrozada, y todos callan su dolor por tú perdida y la de Harry.

-Eso lo resolveré mas adelante, por ahora puede que nos beneficie el hecho de que nadie sepa que estamos vivos. Cuando regreses solo informarás a Remus, a nadie más.

Ahora amigo, ayúdame a levantarme que tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

Y ahí estaba ahora, a la espera de nuevas órdenes por parte de James. Remus por poco y le da un infarto en la boda, cuando le había informado de que James estaba vivo, y que Harry, aunque grave, estaba con vida.

Su primera reacción había sido decirle que debía de tomarse un descanso que seguramente tantas pérdidas le estaban afectando. Tuvo que mostrarle la carta, la cual había encontrado en su bandeja de plata a su regreso, y mostrársela a él.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?, Se supone que tendríamos que ir a su encuentro, al menos eso dice la carta.

-Verás es que yo he leído esa carta la noche pasada, me encontré con él en el lugar indicado sin ni siquiera ser consciente de que tenía una cita allí.

Remus lo había mirado sorprendido y él se había encogido de hombros, no estaba dispuesto a quejarse.

Pero al día siguiente esa maldita mujer y justo después de que Tonks, decidiese marcharse de su casa, había aparecido y le había dicho que al día siguiente partirían lo más seguro.

Y no al día siguiente, sino la mañana siguiente.

Ahora solo esperaba que todo saliese bien, y que no tuviesen que lamentar nada de nada. Se terminó la copa de brandy que había pedido y se levantó.

James era listo, demasiado listo, a veces temía a su hermano, pues la gente con semejante inteligencia tendía a olvidarse de las cosas más simples y sencillas. Solo esperaba que James no fuese de esa clase.

"_**Luna"**_

Una vez más se encontraba mirando a su esposo, este estaba desesperado sentado en uno de los sillones, se tiraba del pelo sin ser capaz de dejar de maldecirse. Y lo peor es que ni ella podría animarlo, porque en verdad todo era su culpa:

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

Ella ni le contestó, estaba cansada de hablarle y decirle infinidad de cosas, la verdad es que ya estaba cansada de todo eso. ¿Por qué todo había salido tan mal?, Ella, esperaba conseguir que él la amase, pero la muerte de su hermano y padre habían echado todo a perder.

-No debí nunca de firmar esos documentos, él siempre me dijo que eran pagarés por cantidades menores.

-Debiste de leerlos.

Él la miró, no de frente porque ella no lo estaba mirando de frente, pero sentía su mirada en ella, y seguramente era una mirada de suma sorpresa:

-Yo…

-Tú nada, eres un ingenuo, un inepto. ¿En qué estabas pensando?, no, qué digo, tú no piensas. Nunca lo has hecho, ¿por qué ibas a comenzar a hacerlo cuando se necesitó?

Pensé que me había casado con un hombre que valoraba lo que tenía, con un hombre que a pesar de ser sumamente ciego, era valiente, estimaba a su familia y nunca haría anda que pudiera deshonrarla.

Soltó una risa amarga y se giró a mirarlo:

-Que ingenua he sido, por favor, no podía estar más equivocada, eres un miserable, un maldito cobarde, no sirves para nada. Solo para llorar y lamentarte. Por todos los santos, sé un maldito hombre, enfrenta tus actos, no dejes que tu madre sea la que tenga que hacerlo.

No eres el único que ha perdido a un hermano y un padre, esa mujer a la que le has retirado la palabra, a perdido a su hijo menor y a la persona a la que más a amado.

Pero tú no sabes lo que es eso, porque nunca has sentido lo que es querer a alguien, tú solo crees que eres el pobre engañado.

Y no, eres el bastardo imbécil que se refugio en el juego para escapar, el niño asustado que no sabía que hacer.

-Luna que…

-LUNA NADA. Maldita sea Ronald, reacciona, levántate de ese maldito asiento y ve a averiguar que puedes hacer, ayuda a tú madre, consuélala y ofrécele tus disculpas. HAZ ALGO MALDITA SEA, MÚEVETE, Tu familia te necesita, pero solo ve a ellos si vas a servir de ayuda, no vayas como estás ahora.

No vayas si lo único que vas a aportar es lastima y pena. Si no eres capaz a mostrarte fuerte y a defender lo que es vuestro, mejor enciérrate en tú habitación y no salgas.

Estoy harta de ver tu lastimera cara por aquí.

-YA ESTÁ BIEN.

-A MÍ NO ME GRITES.

-NO ME GRITES TÚ A MÍ, ¿QUIÉN TE HAS CREÍDO QUE ERES?

-TU ESPOSA, La que se cansó de ver el despojo inservible que eres, lo que resultaste ser en realidad.

Debería haber escuchado a Hermione, nunca debí casarme contigo, pero eso es fácil de arreglar, gracias al cielo que no me has tocado. Desde hoy ya no estamos casados Lord Weasley, eres completamente libre.

Se giró dispuesta a marcharse, ya estaba cansada, eran muchos los que intentaban luchar y ayudar en todo lo que les era posible, ¿y que hacía Ronald? Refugiarse en su casa y no salir. Esconderse.

De un momento a otro sintió que la cogían con fuerza de uno de sus brazos y la hacían girar:

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte.

-Me estás haciendo daño.

-Me da igual me vas a escuchar.

-No voy a escuchar nada de nada. –Se soltó como pudo y lo encaró furiosa: -Ya no mandas sobre mí, entiéndalo Lord Weasley, esto se aca…

Los labios de él apresaron los suyos con furia, ella intentó alejarlo, pero él se lo impidió, ¿qué pretendía?

Con suma fuerza la apoyó contra una de las paredes, el golpe la hizo abrir los labios de la sorpresa, él aprovechó eso para profundizar el beso.

A pesar del enfado, a pesar de que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo y marcharse, su corazón no quiso que se resistiera a su beso. Se sintió tonta e impotente, ese sería el último, no habría más.

Él la acercó más a él, y comenzó a suavizar el beso, eso la extrañó. Él comenzó a darle pequeños besos en los labios.

-Por favor, no, no te vayas. Por favor, si quieres que luche lo haré, buscaré la maldita forma de enfrentar lo que me he buscado. Pero quédate a mi lado, si estás te demostraré que puedo.

Luna se quedó helada, ¿qué significaba eso?, Fijó sus ojos plateados en él y se quedó helada al ver la expresión en su rostro, él estaba con los ojos cerrados y no dejaba de susurrarle que se quedara a su lado.

-¿Lo prometes?

Él abrió sus ojos azules y la miró, un brillo de vida mezclado con cierta esperanza se vislumbraba en ellos.

-Sí, sí, si me ayudas sé que puedo. Perdóname, perdóname por estar tan ciego, por hacer tremendas estupideces. Perdóname por no valorarte como te mereces. He sido un maldito ciego, pero eso va a cambiar, a partir de mañana Lord Riddle va a saber quien soy yo.

Y ese despreciable de Boot, ambos van a pagármelas muy caras.

Ahora he de irme un momento, ¿me prometes que estarás aquí cuando regrese?

-¿Dónde vas?

-Creo que es hora de ir a ver a mi madre y pedirle una disculpa.

Luna sonrió, sin pensar hecho sus brazos al cuello de este y lo besó. Él respondió a su beso y luego se separaron:

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-¿Quieres?

Preguntó él a su vez, ella asintió, ambos fueron a por sus respectivas prendas y salieron:

-Nunca pensé que me gritarías todo eso.

-Lo siento es que…

-No, no te disculpes nunca por decirme la verdad, hasta hoy siempre has intentado consolarme, me decías que no era culpa mía, que me habían engañado.

Todos actuaban igual, pero hoy, has sido sincera, eres la única que me ha abierto los ojos y me ha gritado a la cara lo que solamente Harry me había gritado.

-Ronald yo…

-Gracias Luna, muchas gracias por quererme, gracias por hacer todo lo posible por estar a mí lado, y gracias por creer en mí. Te prometo que no lo lamentaras.

Luna sonrió a esas palabras, se agarró de su brazo y le susurró:

-Nunca lo haré.

-Vamos.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, era mejor ir a pie, Luna era consciente de que Ronald necesitaría pensar muy bien en lo que iba a decir en cuanto llegase a casa de su madre.

No habían llegado aún al final de la calle cuando escucharon una voz que decía:

-¿Lord Ronald Weasley?

Su esposo se detuvo a mirar a quien se encontraba ante él, Luna vio que una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de este.

-Cuanto tiempo sin veros, ¿dónde habéis estado?

Luna se fijó en quien se encontraba delante de ellos y algo la hizo estremecerse. Ella conocía a ese hombre era bajito y pelirrojo, el amigo de Lord Potter, Lord Black y Lord Lupin, el que siempre los acompañaba, ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

-RONALD CUIDADO.

El grito provino del otro lado de la calle, Luna se sorprendió de ver a su abuelo allí, iba acompañado por el joven Neville Longbottom.

-ALEJATE DE PETTER.

Demasiado tarde su esposo se giró a mirar a su hermano mayor, cometiendo la estupidez de quedar de espaldas al pequeño hombre.

Este con suma rapidez y agilidad, clavó en el muslo de su esposo un puñal, dejó caer un trozo de papel y echó a correr perdiéndose entre las calles.

Rápidamente, su abuelo y el joven Neville se reunieron con ellos, este último llegó justo a tiempo de coger a su hermano entre sus manos:

-¿Qué se supone significa todo esto?, ¿No se supone que ese hombre es amigo de vuestro padre?

-Me temo querida Luna que este ha estado jugando a doble banda durante un tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir abuelo?

-El joven Longbottom aquí presente me acaba de informar de que el hombre que responde por el nombre de Peter Pettigriw, es el mismo que responde por el sobre nombre de Colagusano.

-¿Y qué con eso?, ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que acaba de hacerle a mi esposo?

-Hace unos días me informaron de que Lord Eduardo ahora Black, y un tal Colagusano eran los responsables del accidente que sufrieron los Potter.

Todos a una miraron a su abuelo, Lord Longbottom lo miraba blanco como una pared y su esposo sumamente sorprendido:

-¿Qué está…?

-¿Cómo sabe usted de eso?

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora, lo mejor será que entremos a su casa, hay algo que tengo que hablar con usted Lord Weasley. Y ha de ser rápido porque tengo que reunirme con uno de sus hermanos en casa de mi hija.

-¿Con Draco?

Preguntó Lord Longbottom, su abuelo asintió a su pregunta:

-Cuanto antes entremos mejor.

Con ayuda de su abuelo y de Neville, Ron pudo entrar de regreso a la casa, ella estaba por ponerse en pie también cuando vio lo que a Peter se le había caído.

Alargó su mano hacía ello y descubrió que se trataba de un sobre que estaba cerrado, en la parte delantera de este traía:

"_**Para mi amada; Lady Lilian Evans."**_

Era una caligrafía muy cuidada y fina.

Con el sobre en las manos entró en la casa, vio como su abuelo y el hermano de su esposo intentaban curarle la herida del muslo a este.

Suspiró cuando él la miró y le sonrió, al parecer no había sido nada de gran gravedad. Cuando terminaron de curar a este:

-Me temo Lord Dumbledore que tendremos que posponer esa conversación.

-Sí, mañana será, visto lo visto creo que sería bueno ir a buscar a su hermano, además de para hablar con él, para alertarlo de lo que acabamos de descubrir.

-Yo iré a casa, informaré a nuestra madre de esto. Y de que debe tener cuidado con Pettigriw.

-¿No sería mejor avisar a la policía?

Su abuelo la miró y le dijo:

-Sería una manera de detenerlo sí, pero no nos conviene, al parecer hay alguien más detrás de todo esto. Lord Eduardo Black y Pettigriw trabajan para otro aún peor. ¿Por qué detener a los pequeños, si podemos con un poco de paciencia coger al importante?

-¿Por qué por no decir nada antes mi esposo ahora está herido?, ¿Y si antes de coger al que deseáis mata a alguien más además de a James Potter y a su hijo Harry?

-No permitiré que eso suceda Luna.

La voz de su abuelo sonaba tan segura, que por un momento ella misma lo creyó:

-Informaré a tus padres de esto. Les diré que tú estás bien, de todas formas les voy a pedir que manden a Rubeus para aquí.

-Y a Lady McGonagall.

Eso pilló por sorpresa a Luna, miró a su esposo y este declaró:

-No quiero que ella salga sola de esta casa, al menos hasta que hayamos resuelto todo esto. Neville, pide a Sev que cuide de mama.

-Ella, ya está protegida, me he encargado de que eso sea así. Desde que Eduardo Black ha entrado a esa casa, otra persona más entró con él.

-Además hay otro más en casa, se supone que llegará esta noche. Doctor Lovegood, este al parecer ha sido al fin localizado por Sirius. Lady Tonks, se ha puesto muy enferma y él se instalará en la casa para cuidarla de cerca.

Luna no pudo dejar de notar que su abuelo miraba a Lord Longbottom con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. No obstante no le dio importancia:

-Dígale a su madre que mañana pasaré a visitarla.

Lord Longbottom asintió a sus palabras y sin más se despidió de ellos. Su abuelo partió para casa de sus padres, ¿qué era lo que su abuelo tenía que hablar con su esposo y el hermano menor de este?

"_**Hanna."**_

Furiosa, así es como se sentía, ¿cómo se atrevía esa muchachita de pueblo a ir a vivir a casa de los Potter?

La sobrina de Lord Black era una descarada, ella aunque su tío estuviera de viaje, no tenía por qué ir a vivir con los Potter. Y mucho menos cuando la señora Potter estaba tan mal.

Era vulnerable, y eso era una bajeza, ¿cómo podía ella aprovechar el estado de Lady Potter para estar con Neville?

Voleó lejos el bordado que estaba haciendo y se puso en pie, miró por la ventana y se enfadó, ¿qué venía a hacer ahora Lord Lupin a su casa?, Ella no deseaba verlo, no quería tener que aparentar que le agradaban sus atenciones y su compañía.

Vale que no le desagradaban, después de todo era un caballero distinguido, educado y guapo, pero no lo amaba, maldita sea, ella no lo amaba y ya. Enseguida escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal y no se movió.

No tardaron en hacer pasar a Lord Lupin a la sala y cuando la vio este sonrió de medio lado:

-¿Molesta señorita?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

Lord Lupin miró a la criada:

-Déjenos.

Esta asintió y ella se giró a mirarlo sorprendida, él cogió ambas puertas de la sala y las cerró. Se quedaron los dos solos en la sala, ella se sorprendió muchísimo ante ello.

-¿Qué hace?, No puede hacer eso, no es…

-Me importa poco el protocolo Lady Granger, ha llegado el momento de que usted y yo hablemos sobre ciertos asuntos.

Me he cansado de que se me trate por estúpido y he decidido terminar con juegos tontos. De aquí a una semana usted se convertirá en mi esposa.

Hanna abrió los ojos al máximo, él caminó hasta ella, cogió su mano y deslizó un anillo en su dedo:

-Pero, es demasiado…

-No lo es, y me temo que ya lo hemos demorado demasiado. Ahora usted y yo, iremos a dar la buena noticia a mí familia.

-¿Qué familia?, Según tengo entendido usted no cuenta con ninguna.

-No con familia que comparta mi sangre, pero sí con personas que son como una familia para mí. Vamos a visitar a los Potter.

Hanna palideció y apartó la mano de las de Lord Lupin, él sonrió ante su reacción, más no era la sonrisa cálida de siempre, esa sonrisa era de otro estilo:

-¿Sucede algo Lady Granger?

-No iré a casa de los Potter a restregarles mi felicidad, cuando ellos están pasando un momento tan malo.

-Seguro que ese es el motivo. Más ¿qué mejor forma de hacer que Lilian Potter se olvide de sus desgracias, que solicitar su ayuda para que prepare nuestra boda?

-Eso no es ayudarla, eso es…

-Sacarla de su casa la mayor parte del tiempo, y créame o no lo haga sino lo desea, pero esta noticia será para Lilian Potter la mejor que podrían darle en estos momentos.

Aunque puede que usted esté más preocupado por lo que el joven Longbottom pueda pensar.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lord Lupin desapareció en el acto, y ella palideció, lo sabía, él sabía lo que había estado haciendo:

-Yo no…

-No me insulte con mentiras absurdas, ¿nunca le dijo Harry que yo era consciente de sus citas con Neville?, Pero me temo que ese muchacho es un cobarde, y yo no estoy dispuesto a perder una joya porque él no se decide.

Creo y corríjame si me equivoco, que el joven Neville le ha dejado en claro que no podrá estar con usted. Así que, ¿qué le impide estar conmigo?

-Usted no me ama.

Replicó ella:

-Pero sí la aprecio, y precisamente por ese cálido sentimiento, es que estoy dispuesto a darle todo lo que usted pueda necesitar. Estoy dispuesto a brindarle mi ayuda y a hacerla feliz. Esta es la única salida que puedo ofrecerle para que usted pueda ser feliz.

Alejarla de la persona que no sabe apreciar lo que usted vale en realidad.

-¿Y qué pasa con lo que usted desea?, ¿Qué pasa si luego aparece alguien a quien desee amar?

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron de improvisto y ella se percató de que esa persona ya existía, pero que al igual que ella, no podría tenerla.

-La esperaré aquí, por favor no tarde tenemos que ir cuanto antes.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Él la miró unos momentos y después suspiró:

-Lord Eduardo Black, se ha instalado en casa de los Potter, reclama a su hija y con ello sus vienes, a pesar de que ella podría negarse a todo eso, no puede negarse a las deudas que uno de sus hijos a contraído. Neville, se encuentra con ella, aún no han conseguido echarlo, pero me temo que cuando consigan casar a Lily con otro hombre este tendrá que irse.

-¿Con otro hombre?

Preguntó ella extrañada:

-Lord Tom Riddle. Ese hombre es el responsable de lo que les ha pasado a Harry y James. Odiaba a James desde hace muchos años y ya se ha vengado, ahora desea tener lo que le hubiese pertenecido si James y Lily no se hubiesen enamorado.

-¿Cómo podremos nosotros impedir eso?

-Buscando un pretexto para estar en esa casa el máximo tiempo posible. Lady Nimphadora Tonks, ya ha encontrado uno para que otro sujeto se instale en la casa el máximo tiempo posible. Sev, se pasa el tiempo interviniendo y espiando las conversaciones necesarias.

Ahora yo debo entrar a esa casa a como dé lugar. ¿Está dispuesta a ayudarme?

-Y no solo ella. Hermana, sé que deseas más que nada que yo y mi esposo te ayudemos en los preparativos de la boda, ¿no es cierto?

Ambos miraron a la puerta la cual estaba abierta y en ella se encontraban Ginny apoyada en el marco de la misma y su esposo detrás de ella con los ojos fijos en Remus Lupin.

-¿Por qué todo esto?, Aunque consigamos ganar algo de tiempo, nada podrá evitar que suceda.

-Eso joven Lord Malfoy, no lo aseguraría por completo. Después de todo, solo necesitamos algunas cosas que si todo sale bien podremos conseguir a tiempo.

-¿Abuelo?

Hanna miraba a su abuelo sorprendida, este miraba también a Lord Remus Lupin, el cual se había tensado al verlo:

-¿No estoy equivocado verdad Lord Lupin?

-¿Qué le hace a usted pensar que le permitiré…?

-Hice una promesa Lord Lupin, y estoy dispuesto a llevarla a cabo, a pesar de las diferencias que esa persona y yo podamos tener ahora o en un futuro, yo cumplo siempre.

-No es eso lo que me han dicho. Y tenga por seguro que le haré pagar lo que ha ocasionado.

Hanna vio como su abuelo sonreía de medio lado y de forma triste:

-Créame Lord Lupin, que estoy pagando caro todo eso, pero me temo que no me rindo y que sé jugar muy bien.

-No tanto.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lord Lupin alarmó a Hanna, era una sonrisa de victoria y de crueldad, era la primera vez que ella veía esta en el rostro de Lord Lupin. Esa tarde estaba descubriendo que el siempre tranquilo Lord Remus Lupin, no era ni mucho menos lo que aparentaba.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

Su abuelo había caminado hasta situarse al lado de Lord Lupin y lo miraba de frente, Lord Lupin entrecerró sus ojos, y un brillo de astucia brilló en los mismos:

-Cree que la ruta del bosque, la que hace el camino más largo, la que está oculta debido a que solo los bandidos la conocen, porque así pueden burlar a todo el que deseen ¿es la ruta más segura par su pequeña joya?

Ante sus ojos y por primera vez, Hanna pudo ver como su abuelo palidecía de golpe:

-No es posible.

-Le advirtió que no jugara con él. Me temo que es más listo de lo que usted estima Lord Dumbledore. Me pidió que le diera un mensaje, _**"Ojo por ojo"**_

Hanna ahogó un grito, mientras que el joven Malfoy se lanzaba a sujetar a su abuelo y Lord Lupin rompía a reír. Todos los presentes lo miraron como si se hubiese vuelto completamente loco.

El jaleo que se había formado alertó a los demás integrantes de la casa:

-Por todos los santos, ¿qué se supone está pasando aquí?

La voz de su padre se hizo escuchar en el lugar, ella miró hacía allí y descubrió que su madre también estaba ahí:

-No es nada Lord Granger, ya que han venido hasta aquí, me gustará darles la gran noticia de que su hija Lady Hanna Granger ya ha dado su consentimiento para que nuestra boda se lleve a cabo.

He de pedirle Lady Granger que nos acompañé a casa de los Potter, me temo que al no tener madre, solicitaré a Lady Potter que sea quien me acompañe al altar.

Sin más Lord Lupin pasó al lado de su abuelo y sonriendo declaró:

-Saludos de Lord Gryffindor. Querida te esperaré afuera, aquí el aire no es muy agradable.

Hanna y todos los demás se quedaron en sumo silencio en el lugar. Al menos hasta que el joven Lord Malfoy salió con prisa detrás de Lord Lupin.

"_**Hermione."**_

Cabalgaba a todo lo que el dichoso caballo daba, quería salir de ese maldito camino cuanto antes, quería llegar al cruce de caminos que le había dicho su abuelo antes de que a ese idiota de Boot le diera tiempo a llegar.

-Debe esperarnos, este camino no es seguro.

Una risa se escuchó en el lugar, una risa de mujer:

-Qué risa tiene caballero. ¿Qué locura les ha entrado para entrar en mi territorio?

Hermione detuvo a su caballo y miró a su alrededor, de todas partes salían murmullos y risitas. Los hombres no tardaron en ponerse cerca de ella y en proteger a la carroza que les acompañaba:

-¿Qué será lo que esta carroza ocultará?

-¿Por qué no lo averiguamos prima?

Otra mujer se escuchó, solo que en esta ocasión la dueña si se hizo ver. De entre los árboles apareció una mujer, esta contaba con un cabello rubio cogido en una trenza, sus ojos color oro daban escalofríos. Pero cuando esta la miró de frente Hermione tuvo que impedir que una exclamación de sorpresa escapara de sus labios.

Tenía la mitad del rostro quemado.

-¿Y quién es el acaudalado que nos entregará todo lo que tiene?

Otra chica salió del bosque, esta contaba con el cabello corto negro y de ojos color grisáceo. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, un grito se escuchó salir del carruaje:

-Pero si son dos señoritas. Mejor aún serán generosas con nosotras. ¿No te gustan esas joyas prima?

-Sabes que odio esas cosas Rowena, pero a ti te encantan así que puedes quedártelas, yo he visto algo que me ha gustado mucho más.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Las espadas de todos ellos, prima creo que hemos cazado algo valioso para alguien.

-¿Quiénes sois?

-Lady Hermione Granger y yo su doncella.

Ambas primas miraron a las dos criadas y sonrieron, intercambiaron una mirada calculadora entre ellas, e hicieron una reverencia ante ellas:

-Siendo así, será nuestra invitada Lady Granger, y no reusará esta invitación si no desea que todos los que le acompañan queden reducidos a nada. ¿A que no me equivoco?

-¿Todos podrán quedar libres si yo me quedo?

Escuchó que preguntaba una de las chicas, ella apretó los puños enfadada.

-No, si usted se queda no. Si Lady Granger lo hace.

-Yo soy Lady Hermione Granger.

Declaró con furia la chica, las dos mujeres sonrieron divertidas:

-Sin duda debe usted de ser muy buena, para que sus criadas se ofrezcan por usted, o eso, o su queridísimo abuelo ha amenazado con matar a los seres queridos de las mismas.

Hermione evitó mostrar sorpresa al ver lo bien que ellas parecían conocer a Lord Dumbledore. Y siguió sin inmutarse, miró de reojo a su alrededor, era evidente que les ganaban en número, ¿cómo iban a hacer para escapar de allí?

-¿Entonces que va a ser Lady Granger?

Hermione se quedó helada cuando vio que la estaban mirando directamente a ella. Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la que contaba con el pelo negro:

-Lord Gryffindor nos facilitó una detallada descripción de usted, además de advertirnos que le gustaba vestir de caballero.

También contamos con la presencia de alguien que la marcó para nosotros.

¿Marcó?, ¿Quién la había marcado?, ¿Quién había sido el idiota que había traicionado a su abuelo?

-Lady Granger, no haga esto más complicado, baje de ese caballo y haga el favor de acompañarnos.

Hermione se quedó congelada cuando escuchó a su lado la voz de Creevey, lo miró estupefacta:

-¿Y tú hermano?, ¿En qué estas pensando?

Él sonrió de medio lado:

-Mis lealtades siempre han estado a este lado Lady Granger, y las de mi hermano también. Dennis, se encuentra seguro, su abuelo mintió descaradamente al decir que lo tenía.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?

-Por que lo dejé a buen recaudo.

-Está bien, de acuerdo, pero a cambio deberán cumplir con lo prometido, dejarán a todos ir.

-Eso no será problema, la pregunta es, ¿quieren ellos irse?, Les ofrecemos el poder quedarse con nosotros, todos sus familiares han sido protegidos por mi señor, ninguno corre peligro. La elección es vuestra, ¿desean seguir a las órdenes de alguien que los amenaza?, O por el contrarío venir a conocer a mi señor, el cual les ha ofrecido protección a los suyos sin esperar nada a cambio.

Al ver las caras de todos ellos, Hermione, supo la decisión que habían tomado, ¿cuanto le quedaba de vida?

Bajó del caballo y ambas mujeres se pusieron a su lado, una de ellas le ofreció su mano, la que tenía parte del rostro quemado:

-Mi nombre es Rowena Ravenclaw, encantada de conocerla Lady Granger.

Ni siquiera estrecho su mano, comenzó a caminar tras la otra mujer, y un hombre se colocó a su lado:

-No se preocupe, a pesar de lo que su abuelo le haya podido decir, él solo ha llevado a cabo el "Ojo por ojo"

No le contestó, al cabo de una buena caminata llegaron a un claro, Hermione se sorprendió de la cantidad de gente que allí había. A ella la llevaron hasta una cabaña.

Ella los miró molesta, no estaba dispuesta a entrar allí, de eso ni hablar.

-Será conveniente que no haga esperar a Lord Gryffindor.

El hombre la empujó y ella acabó en el interior de la cabaña, escuchó que el hombre entraba también detrás de ella y que cerraba la puerta tras él.

-Querida Lady Hermione Granger, le presento a Lord Gryffindor.

Hermione levantó la vista y se quedó congelada:

-Lord James Potter.

Este sonrió, hizo un gesto con la copa en forma de saludo y declaró:

-El mismo. Encantado de verla tan bien señorita. Confío en que esta cabaña sea de su agrado, al menos por el tiempo que usted la ocupe.

-¿Qué…?

-Ojo por ojo. Su abuelo intentó secuestrar a mí hijo. Yo conseguí secuestrar a su pequeña.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos y declaró:

-No lo secuestro eso es cierto, pero según me dijo su intento conllevó a la muerte de su hijo, ¿es ese mi destino final Lord Potter?

-Si ese fuese ¿tú que dirías?, ¿Lo creerías justo?

Hermione lo analizó por unos segundos y suspirando declaró:

-En cierto modo sí.

-Me alegra saber que eres una muchacha que no teme lo que le pueda suceder, sin duda signa de ser una Potter algún día.

Hermione lo miró sin entender y Lord Potter levantó de nuevo la copa y sonriendo declaró:

-Verá Lady Granger, que no soy una mala persona, solo que no consiento que intenten herir lo que yo amo. Y usted, se ha convertido en algo preciado para una de esas personas. Permítame que le dé su regalo de bienvenida.

Sirius si eres tan amable.

Hermione se giró, y se sorprendió al descubrir que le hombre que la había acompañado se deshacía de las ropas que llevaba, se quitaba la barba y se despeinaba el cabello.

-Ahora ya si soy yo, ¿por donde íbamos?, Ah sí, el regalo de bienvenida, pues hay va, procure no desmayarse Lady Granger.

Sin más este abrió la puerta, Hermione sintió que la furia recorría todo su ser, su enfado era tal que opacaba la alegría que sentía, tanto que ni siquiera se percató de la cara de suma sorpresa que ponía la otra persona que estaba tras la puerta.

Caminó hasta él y sin poder evitar el dejarse llevar, le propinó un fuerte bofetón a este:

-Vaya.

Escuchó que decía Lord Black a su lado, mientras que una risa jovial se escuchó a sus espaldas:

-Definitivamente me encantas muchacha. Ahora debería de ser justo, él no sabía nada de esto. Incluso creo que desconoce el hecho de que tú abuelo lo cree muerto.

-¿Qué significa esto Padre?

La voz de él le sonó fría y distante, y de repente se percató de lo que acababa de hacer, de repente se miró la mano, lo acababa de golpear, es decir lo había tocado, no era un producto de su imaginación. Y lo acababa de escuchar, él estaba ahí delante de ella, y estaba vivo.

Estaba junto a ella, una vez más estaba a su lado.

Ahora sí se sintió mareada, no supo quién la cogía entre sus brazos, pero escuchó como Lord Black declaraba:

-Vale, esto es más normal. Chico podrías haber escogido a una chica manejable. Me das mucha pena.

22


	16. Capítulo 16

_**Hola a todos aquí tenéis la repta final de este fic, espero la disfrutéis, si mis cálculos son correctos, solo quedan cuatro capítulos aparte de este, así que a disfrutarlos se ha dicho:**_

_**Anónimo:** Gracias por tú comentario, solo que no tengo idea de quien lo dejó, se le olvidó poner el Nick jejeje._

_De todas formas fuese quien fuese, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar y espero que disfrutes de los capítulos que restan, nos vemos buybuy._

_**Hanny:** Hola no te preocupes, con saber que lees me conform, si todos los que leyeran dejaran comentario, sería este el fic que más tendría Jajaja._

_Pero no caerá esa breva, de todas formas, muchas gracias por tener la paciencia de entrar a dejar un comentario, se agradece mucho._

_Espero disfrutes de este capítulo, ya queda menos para el final._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente buybuy._

_**Xiaokuroroyue996: **Hola no sé si todos serán tan buenos como el anterior, pero muchas gracias por tú comentario, espero te guste igual._

_Pasé por tú perfil como me pediste, y cuando tenga algo de tiempo pasaré a leer algo de Sakura, no sé si sabes que también me gustan las mismas parejas que a ti._

_Yo solo tengo una historia de Shaoran y Sak, si te decides a pasarte ya me dirás que te parece._

_Lo dicho en cuanto pueda reviso, nos vemos buybuy y gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar._

_**Belmi: **Bueno aquí tienes este nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfrutes, sobre Albus, el pobre le espera una buena, Jajaja ya verás la que le tienen preparada al pobre._

_Espero Sirius te siga gustando también en este, :D_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y gracias por comentar por doble y por tus ánimos. Buybuy_

_La otra historia la de donde estamos, la estoy subiendo por ahora en los foros de Harry Potter y en Potterfics, por si quieres seguirla, ya van siete capítulos, en cuanto tenga más comenzaré a subirla de nuevo aquí._

_Si te pasas por la misma dime si te gusta porfi, para subirla aquí definitivamente o no. Yo creo que la mejoré, pero necesito que me digáis si sí o si no. _

_**Shura Dragon Fanel:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero disfrutes de este también, nos vemos en el siguiente, y gracias por dejar reviews buybuy._

_**AndyPG:**_ _Espero disfrutes de este capítulo. Tenemos algo de Harmony y Sirius sigue ahí dando la lata Jajaja._

_Me alegra ver que te gusta la historia tanto como para dibujar una sonrisa en tú rostro cuando actualizo, eso me hace saber que en verdad gusta._

_Sobre mi salud, bueno digamos que tengo alguna prueba pendiente por hacer, pero por ahora parece estar bien jejeje. Gracias por preguntar._

_Espero disfrutes del capítulo nos vemos en el siguiente, espero poder subirlo antes de irme a Granada buybuy._

_Ahora sí, aquí tenéis el capítulo._

_**POR CIERTO SOY YUNYPOTTER19, AQUÍ Y EN POTTERFICS, Y YUNYPOTTER24 EN LOS FOROS DE HARRY POTTER, SOY LA MISMA PERSONA.**_

_**Lo aclaro porque ya me ha preguntado mucha gente y algunos me han acusado de robar mis propias historias Jajaja.**_

_**Capítulo 16:**_

Desesperación, eso era lo único que podía sentir en su interior, ¿qué iba a hacer?, ¿cómo ayudar a Ron?

Lo que en un principio habían pensado que se trataba de una simple puñalada en el muslo, resultó ser algo peor.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que la punta del mismo iba a tener veneno impregnado?, se limpió una vez más las lágrimas que abandonaban sus ojos con cierto odio. Cogió el trozo de tela del cuenco que había a su lado y tras empaparlo bien y estrujarlo, se lo colocó en el rostro.

Comenzó a limpiar el sudor de su rostro. Nadie había sabido dar con el veneno que estaba acabando con la vida de su esposo, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que acabaría con la vida de ese despreciable indeseable.

Sabía por parte de Neville, que la suerte de la madre de estos no era mucho mejor, a pesar de la presencia de todos los que había en la casa, siempre encontraban una manera de herirla.

Pero esa mujer era fuerte y parecía dispuesta a luchar hasta el final por lo que le correspondía a sus hijos. Riddle, ya había comenzado con los trámites para tirar contra los vienes de su esposo, pero como él estaba en semejante estado, nada podía hacer él por defenderse.

Su hermano mayor, ayudado de Remus y Draco habían intentado intervenir, pero la corte les había dicho que solo el implicado debía hablar.

Le habían explicado la situación y le habían dado un plazo para que se recuperara, pasado el mismo, no podría defenderse. Estaba claro que detrás de todo eso estaba la mano de Riddle.

Cuando solicitó la ayuda de sus padres, estos no habían respondido, estaban sumidos en la noticia de que su hermana Hermione estaba muerta, había sido el pago a una deuda de su abuelo.

Esa noticia la había terminado de destrozar por completo. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella si Ron también se iba?

Se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios:

-¿Qué veneno es?, Dímelo.

Su esposo no respondió, no hubiese podido hacerlo de todas formas, así que no pudo más que volver a llorar. Escuchó que la campanilla de la casa sonaba.

Alguien había llegado, ¿qué importaba?, no tenía porque ser una buena anfitriona, quien fuera, debía entender su posición. Escuchó que alguien hablaba con la visita y sospechó que se trataría de Minerva.

Volvió a pasar el paño por el rostro de su esposo y cuando terminó se tumbó a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Tienes que recuperarte, no puedes dejarme sola. No puedes.

Se refugió en el pecho de él e intentó dormirse, aunque desde hacía varias noches sus sueños, habían sido pesadillas. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin descansar de verdad y Minerva ya le había dicho que si no dormía algo, enfermería.

Ella tan solo se había encogido de hombros. ¿Qué más daba ya todo?

Una vez más la boda de Hanna y Remus se había aplazado, aunque no por mucho tiempo. El justo para llevar luto por su querida Hermione.

Su madre no estaba de acuerdo con eso, deseaba poder llorar a su hija pequeña sin problema, dejarse arrastrar por el dolor aunque solo fuese un tiempo. Pero su padre amaba demasiado a su madre para arriesgarse a perderla a ella también.

El problema de todo, radicaba en que su madre culpaba a su abuelo de todo lo sucedido. Le habían retirado la palabra y él se había enclaustrado en su casa. No salía, y no recibía a nadie.

Si no fuera por que los criados informaban de su estado, todos pensarían o que se había ido o que estaba ya muerto. Pero no, se había encerrado a llorarla y a no ver a nada ni nadie más.

Escuchó unos cuantos golpes en la puerta, pero ella lo ignoró todo, no deseaba atender a nadie:

-Señorita, tengo una carta para usted. Es importante.

¿Una carta?

-Ya la leeré, déjela ahí.

Pero Minerva no la escuchó o no quiso hacerle caso, porque abrió la puerta de golpe y entró. Ella se incorporó en la cama y la miró furiosa, Minerva palideció de golpe:

-Mi niña, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Ella apartó su mirada y Minerva rápidamente se colocó a su lado. Puso su mano en su frente y la apartó alarmada:

-Estás enferma. Te lo dije mi Luna, te dije que esto te haría mal. Ven, tú vieja nana te cuidará.

Ella soltó el agarre que tenía sobre su muñeca:

-NO, no iré a ninguna parte, no haré nada. ¿No te das cuenta?, Me da igual todo, no me importa nada, Hermione se ha ido y mi esposo parece deseoso de marcharse tras ella también, ¿por qué no puedo yo seguirlos?

Una bofetada fue la respuesta de Minerva, sintió que su propio pelo se le pegaba al rostro, ¿por culpa de las lágrimas o del sudor de la fiebre que la consumía?, fijó sus ojos plateados en ella y vio una cara cargada de pena.

Eso la hizo romper a llorar, enseguida sintió los brazos de ella a su alrededor y abrazarla como solía hacerlo cuando eran pequeñas.

Minerva ayudada por una de las criadas la llevaron a lavarse, la ayudaron a cambiarse de ropa y después la recostaron. Exigió que fuera en su propia recamara, cerca de Ron, y unos mozos trasladaron una de las camas de la habitación de invitados hasta esta.

Ella se recostó y fijó su mirada en la cama de su esposo, sabía que no podría dormirse, así que ni lo intentó. Alargó la mano y aferró la de él. Rápidamente sintió como este respondía a su agarre.

Él se aferraba a ella, pero no parecía bastar. Eso no era suficiente, necesitaban el antídoto.

¿Quién podría saber de todo eso?, ¿quién podría ayarla a salvarlo?

El que se lo había administrado, ¿podría pedir que lo buscaran?

-Tenga señorita. Es del hermano mayor del señorito. Y esta otra la trajo un joven muy simpático.

Una era una nota mal doblada, la otra una carta. Cogió la nota, que era lo que de verdad le importaba a ella y la leyó:

"_**Querida Luna:**_

_**Tengo una buena noticia en estos días que parecen no abundar las mismas. Draco, dio con el paradero del indeseable que intentó matar a Ron sin éxito. Rufus y él, fueron en su búsqueda anoche.**_

_**Ese despreciable traidor ya no se encuentra entre los vivos.**_

_**Podemos estar tranquilos, porque un ser como él ya no forme parte de esta sociedad. Ron, al menos, ha sido vengado.**_"

Negó, y sin poder evitarlo gritó y lloró. Acababan de sentenciar a muerte a su esposo. Esos idiotas no se habían parado a pensar en que ese indeseable podría saber como salvarlo.

Minerva corrió a su lado e intentó tranquilizarla, pero ¿quién podía entenderla?, ¿Quién podía conseguir que se clamara?, nadie, nadie a su alrededor podía ser consciente de lo que ella estaba pasando.

Lanzó lejos la taza que le ofrecían y se refugió en su almohada. Sabía que había otra carta esperando por ser leída, pero no deseaba leer más cartas.

De repente una sola frase traspasó su mente:

"_**Para mi amada; Lady Lilian Evans."**_

Una carta, una carta que ella había recogido, una carta que ese despreciable había dejado caer. Se levantó de la cama que ocupaba y rebuscó entre sus cosas, enseguida dio con la misma.

Sin más la abrió, quizás en ella rezara la manera de salvar a Ron. Sí, esa era su única esperanza. Y se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

"_**Harry"**_

-Esto es irritante.

Se quitó la camisa que llevaba y suspiró.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

-¿Por qué debería?

-A nadie le gusta lo que tienes para mostrar.

Él soltó una risa divertida y sin dudar la cogió de la cintura y la pegó a él. Ambos quedaron muy cerca y las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron:

-Tu cara dice otra cosa princesa.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Luna debe de estar saltando de alegría y festejando con mí hermano en estos momentos. ¿No crees que cumplí bien?

Vio como fruncía un poco el ceño, pero después sonrió de medio lado:

-Tal vez, solo queda asistir a la cita y lo comprobaremos.

-¿Tendré que esperar?

Preguntó incrédulo, ella soltó una risita risueña y para él fue más que suficiente con ese sonido. Iba a soltarla, cuando ella echo sus brazos a su cuello y lo acercó. Sus labios y los de ella se encontraron.

Él sonrió al sentir la lengua de ella rozar su labio inferior y gustoso le dio entrada. Ambos se fundieron en un beso cargado de confianza y amor. Mientras la besaba, no pudo impedir que su mente viajara a algunos días atrás.

"_La miraba desde una de las sillas. Ella estaba completamente dormida, después de su gran recibimiento, había caído redonda, y ahora le tocaba a él cuidar de ella como idiota._

_Le había pedido explicaciones a su padre de todo eso, pero este se había limitado a decirle que la vigilara y se callara. Sirius y él se habían marchado y ahí estaba él vigilándola y ya._

_La contempló con detenimiento y frunció el ceño al ver su cabello, ¿quién se lo había cortado?, ¿Por qué lo habían hecho?_

_La verdad es que le gustaba su cabello tal y como era, otra cosa que tendría que cobrarse, pero ¿a quién?_

_Su padre le había dicho que tenían algunas cosas que hablar, le había prohibido escribir a nadie, y le había dicho que todo el mundo los creía muertos. Esa información se la había dado después de la reacción de ella para con él._

_También le había dicho que él solo había llevado a buen puerto lo que Lord Dumbledore había querido hacerle a él._

_Y eso solo le llevaba a pensar que ese hombre era el causante de todo lo que había tenido que pasar._

_Cuando le preguntó por las cartas que había escrito, este tan solo frunció el ceño y le había dicho que ya hablarían._

_-¿Dónde estamos?_

_La voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos:_

_-En una cabaña, cerca de la posada de las tres escobas._

_Ella se incorporó en la cama y fijó su vista a través de la ventana que había ahí:_

_-¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

_-Eso me gustaría a mí saber, te lo puede garantizar._

_El silencio se hizo otra vez entre ellos, ella se llevó una de sus manos hacía su pelo para retirárselo de la cara y él distinguió la pulsera en su mano:_

_-La recibiste._

_Rápidamente se miró la muñeca y después lo miró a él, había reproche en su mirada, y también dolor:_

_-Sí._

_Dijo secamente. Él suspiró y después de un rato declaró:_

_-Venga, suelta lo que tengas que soltar._

_La vio apretar los puños y fulminarlo con la mirada, para seguidamente mirar otra vez hacía la oscuridad de la noche._

_-No sabía que nos habían dado por muertos. Mi padre me lo dijo hoy._

_No hubo respuesta:_

_-¿No crees que estás siendo algo injusta?, ¿Qué culpa tengo yo en todo esto?_

_-¿Por qué te fuiste?, Me dijiste que me querías, que lucharías porque estuviésemos juntos, y al día siguiente te vas._

_¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando dijeron que habían muerto?, ¿Lo que tú madre me hizo?, Me culpó de todo, me dijo que ella te había mandado lejos por mí culpa._

_Luego me entero que estás con vida, pero la condición para salvarte estaba clara. Si tú vivías, yo debía casarme con el joven Terry Boot…_

_-De eso ni hablar. No te vas a casar con nadie, no lo pienso permitir._

_-¿Y como lo vas a impedir?, ¿secuestrándome?, no, espera si eso ya lo has hecho._

_-Yo no he hecho nada._

_-Tienes razón ha sido tú padre. Aunque con semejante ejemplo no sé que puedo esperar de ti._

_-¿Hablas de mi padre?, ¿y qué hay de tú indeseable abuelo?, No claro, ese no tiene culpa de nada, intento matarme, pero él es tu amado abuelo. Mi padre al menos respeta la vida de los demás._

_-Pero no su libertad._

_-¿Quieres irte? –furioso se acercó a la cama de ella y tiró con fuerza de las mantas que la cubrían: -Lárgate, ve con él y corre a los brazos de tú amado Boot._

_Ella abrió los ojos enfadada, se puso en pie y lo encaró:_

_-Eso haré, y no dudes que lo disfrutaré. Sois despreciables, manipular a la gente de esa forma, hacerlos sufrir a todos. Toda tú familia cree que estáis muertos y vosotros mientras aquí escondidos. Me dais asco._

_-¿Te parece que es fácil?, ¿De quien crees que es la culpa?, Tú abuelo es el causante, así que deberías de enfocar tú enfado en él._

_-Mi abuelo solo intentó secuéstrate, no matarte._

_Le recriminó ella, enfadado, comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, ella lo miró alarmada, más no le prestó atención alguna. Cuando terminó de desabrochársela, comenzó a quitársela, ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y se dispuso a marcharse._

_Enfadado como estaba la agarró con fuerza:_

_-¿No quería matarme?, Entonces ¿cómo explicas esto?_

_Se giró para que ella pudiera ver la herida que tenía en la espalda y ella ahogó un grito de sorpresa:_

_-Ese es el resultado del plan de tu abuelo. Ahora, muéstrame las grandes heridas que mi padre te ha hecho._

_Reclamó mirándola de frente. Ella lo miró a los ojos y negó:_

_-¿No tienes verdad?, ¿quién crees que tiene derecho a quejarse?, ¿te ha amenazado mi padre de alguna manera?_

_Ella volvió a negar, dio un paso hacía ella:_

_-¿Te ha prohibido algo?_

_Otro paso, a la par que ella retrocedía a su vez y volvía a negar:_

_-¿Ha amenazado a alguno de los que viajaban contigo?, ¿O herido a alguno de ellos?_

_-Lo habría hecho si ellos…._

_-¿Lo ha hecho?_

_-No, no, lo hizo. De acuerdo, mi abuelo es un ser despreciable, y jugó con la vida de todo el mundo a su antojo, pero sigue siendo mi abuelo. Debería odiarlo, y lo odiaba. _

_Cuando creí que habías muerto lo odie como nunca antes había odiado a alguien. Con excepción de a ti._

_Eso lo dejó helado, ¿estaba diciendo que lo odiaba?_

_-¿Qué…?_

_-Sí, te odie, te odie, por dejarme aquí. Por abandonarme a mi suerte, por entregarme, te odie al pensar que ya nunca más podría volver a verte._

_-Tenía que conseguir algo para luchar contra él. Necesitaba algo para poder impedir que se metiera cuando te pidiera a tus padres._

_Me fui con mi padre para conseguir eso. Él sabe algo de tú abuelo, y yo necesitaba a este de mí parte. Necesitaba toda la ayuda del mundo si quería poder hacer algo contra él._

_No soy tonto, y sé que con decir que te amo y con lo que tengo, él no me aceptaría, y si él no lo hacía, tus padres tampoco. Intenté ganarme su respeto, pero él me ve como alguien inadecuado. Aun no soy capaz de encontrar que es lo que no admite de mí._

_Ella lo miró durante un buen rato:_

_-Ginny y Draco ya se han casado._

_Abrió los ojos al máximo sorprendido ante esa noticia, la verdad es que no tenía ni la menor idea, había supuesto que con la noticia de sus muertes, ellos, habrían aplazado todas las fiestas._

_-Parece que no les importó mucho lo que nos había pasado._

_-La verdad es que sí. Tu hermano Ronald cayó en depresión, Luna lo ha estado pasando muy mal, creo que se unió al joven Boot por…_

_-¿A Boot?_

_No, eso no podía ser cierto, Ron no podía haber cometido semejante estupidez._

_-Sí. Draco por su parte, estuvo enredando con la bebida, no sé si aún ahora sigue con esas, solo sé que es lo que ha estado haciendo hasta hace poco. También sé que cuando estaba sobrio, no paraba de hacer averiguaciones sobre Lord Riddle._

_Tu madre, ha estado centrada con los preparativos de la boda, pero lo ha pasado muy, pero que muy mal._

_Él apartó la mirada de ella, ¿por qué su padre había permitido que todo eso llegara hasta esos extremos?, tenía que hablar con él, necesitaba explicaciones._

_-Cuando regrese tendré que cumplir con mi parte del trato._

_La escuchó decir, frunció el ceño:_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Cumplió, aunque él no lo sabe, estás vivo. Ahora yo tengo…_

_-Tú no tienes nada._

_-He de hacerlo, es eso o no volver nunca._

_-Hay otra forma._

_-¿Cuál?, ¿Qué mates a mi abuelo?, ¿Crees que podría casarme entonces contigo?, Porque déjame decirte una cosa, si lo odiaba a él cuando creí que te había hecho daño, ¿qué crees que me impedirá repudiarte si consigues si quiera herirlo?_

_La miró alarmado:_

_-¿De qué estás hablando?, No pienso matar a nadie._

_-¿Entonces?_

_Ella dio un paso hacía él y él tragó saliva, ¿estarían de acuerdo?, ¿qué más daba?, SI lo hacían ya nadie podría impedírselo._

_-Sé mi mujer._

_Ella abrió los ojos al máximo, lo miró unos momentos y enrojeció de golpe, se alejó de él con demasiada rapidez y cayó en la cama que antes había estado ocupando._

_-¿De qué estas hablando?, Yo no pienso hacer tal cosa._

_Su respuesta lo hirió:_

_-Muy bien. Ya está todo dicho. Mañana hablaré con mí padre para que vayas a casarte con Boot._

_Se giró para marcharse demasiado herido. Escuchó como ella golpeaba la cama con furia, ¿qué le pasaba ahora?, de un momento a otro sintió que algo lo golpeaba en la nuca. Se giró incrédulo._

_Ella estaba en pie, con los puños apretados con fuerza y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Se quedó como idiota mirándola, su pelo estaba despeinado y con la luz que entraba por la ventana sus ojos tenían un brillo especial._

_-Tú, maldito despreciable, ¿es eso lo único que quieres?_

_Su voz destilaba odio, ¿qué más podía querer?, ¿Había algo más?, Le había dicho que la amaba, ¿qué pedía?_

_Ella caminó hasta él y comenzó a darle en el pecho:_

_-Eres igual que el resto de indeseables. Creí que me amabas._

_-¿De qué estás hablando?, Eres tú la que acaba de decir que…_

_-Te digo que no me pienso acostar contigo y me mandas con otro. Eres un bastardo que no tiene sentimien…_

_La cortó de lleno, la cogió de las manos y la acercó a él, atrapó sus labios con los de ella y la besó, invadió su boca con su lengua y la exploró sin compasión. Sintió como ella comenzaba a luchar para alejarse, pero no se lo permitió._

_¿Quién pensaba que era él?, ¿Cómo podía creer que…?, enfadado con ella la apretó más a su cuerpo._

_Ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir que sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados._

_Cuando sintió que ella comenzaba a relajarse se separó, ambos respiraban de forma agitada:_

_-Te dije que te convirtieras en mi mujer y me has dicho que no. ¿Quieres decirme que demonios te pasa?, No te he pedido que te acuestes conmigo. Puede que con el tiempo, cuando estés preparada para ello, sí. Pero ahora solo te pedí que seas mi mujer._

_Que firmes un maldito documento en el que rece que a partir de ese día serás Hermione Potter. De forma que no puedan separarnos._

_Sé que eso te puede acarrear muchos problemas, que puedes conseguir que tus padres te repudien y que toda tu familia te de la espalda._

_Pero la mía te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, y siempre me tendrás a tú lado. Enfrentaremos todo y a todos juntos, ¿me puedes explicar que está mal en esa proposición?_

_Ella abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sin decir palabra, al ver que no estaba pensando en golpearlo de nuevo la soltó, creyó que ella se alejaría inmediatamente de él, más eso no pasó:_

_-Las palabras._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Las palabras que usaste. ¿Qué querías que pensara?, Estamos los dos solos en mitad de la noche, te encuentras sin camisa y me dices: "-Sé mi mujer." Se la historia de tus padres, de cómo él, la tomo la noche antes de que se fuera a casar con otro. _

_Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y sintió que enrojecía, en ningún momento él había pensado que ella pensaría algo así. Iba a dar un paso para alejarse de ella, avergonzado, cuando sintió que ella posaba una de sus manos en su pecho._

_Su pulso se aceleró y sintió que su piel ardía, cuando la miró a los ojos tragó en seco. ¿Y qué demonios quería que pensara él ahora?, Lo estaba mirando con sus ojos achocolatados fijamente y brillaban como nunca antes los había visto brillar._

_Ella se mordió el labio inferior y él hizo otro tanto de lo mismo. Ella fijó sus ojos en sus labios y sonrió. Y supo que iba a amar esa sonrisa el resto de su vida, era una sonrisa pícara, cargada de un sinfín de significados a cada cual más interesante que el anterior._

_-¿Me permites ser yo la que haga eso?_

_Su tono de voz le secó la garganta en el acto, como idiota dio un paso para retroceder y golpeó con la espalda en la puerta. Ella se acercó más a él. Ambos a la vez se pasaron la lengua por los labios y él susurró:_

_-¿A qué te…?_

_Ahora fue su turno de ser cayado, ella apresó su labio inferior con sus dientes sin apartar su mirada de la de él. Lentamente comenzó a alzarse para alcanzar mejor sus labios y se sorprendió a sí mismo alzándola para darle mayor acceso._

_Ambos se perdieron en ese beso. Ella enredo sus manos entre su cabello y él colocó su mano en la nuca de ella, no deseaba separarse de ella. Más el aire era necesario._

_Cuando sus respiraciones ya fueron algo más normales, él declaró:_

_-¿Es eso un sí?_

_-Es el adelanto de la noche de bodas._

_Sin más, ella le había giñado un ojo y se había alejado de él."_

El resto de esa noche para él había sido una tortura, sobre todo por las bromas de Sirius. Cuando había abandonado la cabaña deseándole felices sueños, no se había alejado ni dos pasos de la misma, cuando había escuchado a este decir:

-El lago se encuentra detrás de esos árboles. –Se había girado a mirarlo entre sorprendido y extrañado por sus palabras, este tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro: -Ahora ya si entiendo tú elección. Si no quieres que los demás también lo entiendan, te aconsejo un pequeño baño en el agua helada. A no ser que desees hacerlo de otro modo.

Como idiota le había preguntado de qué le estaba hablando y él sin más se había echado a reír. Si no había despertado a todos en el lugar había sido un milagro, como toda respuesta le había hecho una señal. Cuando miró hacía donde él miraba, deseo ser asesinado en el acto.

Rápidamente se giró, para que él no lo viera y se marchó, a como él el había indicado, darse un baño de agua fría. La risa de Sirius lo siguió todo el tiempo.

-Por favor, creo que se les ha asignado una habitación para hacer esas cosas. Y ponte una camisa Harry.

Una vez más la voz de Sirius los hizo enrojecer, tenía el don de conseguir avergonzarlos en cualquier lugar.

Ni qué decir estaba, que el día de su boda había sido toda una diversión para este.

"_Ninguno deseaba una boda cargada de lujos, ni mucho menos, ser el centro de atención. Después de todo se suponía que ambos estaban muertos._

_Su padre, se había opuesto a que se casaran de esa forma, pero cuando ella le había explicado lo que su abuelo había dispuesto. Y ambos le habían convencido de que sino daba su consentimiento, lo iban a hacer de todas formas. Este acabó accediendo._

_Solo ponía una condición, nadie podía enterarse hasta que él lo creyera oportuno. La sonrisa en el rostro de su padre, les había hecho entender a ambos que sin duda iban a ser utilizados. Pero por estar juntos accedieron a la petición de él._

_Todos los que estaban con ellos asistieron a la boda, la celebración fue en las Tres escobas._

_Cuando Hermione había entrado en la posada, él había estado seguro de que nunca se arrepentiría de esa elección por su parte. Ella iba vestida de forma sencilla, pero nunca había necesitado mucho para él._

_Sus ojos brillaban de forma diferente a la noche en que le había propuesto tal cosa, pero ese brillo también le encantaba, además reconocía su significado, ya que era el mismo de sus propios ojos._

_Ella estaba feliz._

_En cuanto sintió la mano de ella en la suya, todo lo demás careció de importancia para él. Y al parecer para ella también. Sus miradas se habían encontrado y ya no se habían apartado._

_Cuando les pidieron firmar, ambos lo hicieron, Sirius y Alice fueron los testigos que firmaron. Su padre solo había querido llevar esa ceremonia a cabo, pero estaba decidido que cuando regresaran, se celebraría una como era debido._

_Para él. Esa boda era la que contaba. Ese día ella había dado el sí, ella lo había besado delante de un montón de gente y ambos habían jurado estar juntos para siempre._

_Pasase lo que pasase._

_Sirius se había acercado a él casi cuando toda la celebración estaba por terminar y frunciendo el ceño declaró:_

_-¿Sé mi mujer? -Rápidamente Hermione lo había mirado y él mismo lo había hecho: -Creía que te había enseñado mejor chico. Pero aunque parece que eres diestro en infinidad de cosas, las palabras no son lo tuyo._

_Confieso que en ese momento creí que era el padrino del chico más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra._

_-¿Nos estuvo escuchando?_

_Preguntó Hermione sorprendida:_

_-O pequeña, si yo hubiese sabido antes la mina que eras. –Le guiñó un ojo y sin borrar su sonrisa declaró: -¿Tendrás al pobre chico esperando mucho más?, Mira que ese adelanto que le diste, desembocó en un buen baño de agua fría en el lago._

_-SIRIUS._

_Recriminó él rojo de vergüenza, una carcajada escapó de los labios de su padrino, y este tan solo dio unos pasos para alejarse y decirles:_

_-La cabaña es toda vuestra esta noche, no la mancilléis mucho._

_Iba a ir tras él, cuando Hermione lo agarró._

_-No pienso ir a esa cabaña, ¿quién nos dice que no nos va a espiar de nuevo?_

_Él frunció el ceño, su padrino no sería capaz de eso, ¿verdad?_

_-¿Qué propones?_

_Preguntó, su padrino era capaz de eso y de más. Sintió los brazos de ella rodear su cuello, y él de manera automática rodeó su cintura:_

_-¿Dónde está ese lago tan prometedor?_

_Al final tendría que agradecerle a su padrino y todo. Sintió como ella besaba su cuello y aguantó un gemido, llevó sus labios hasta su oído y le susurró:_

_-En el interior del bosque, aunque yo prefiero la cascada que descubrí. ¿Quieres verla?_

_Ambos se miraron fijamente y ahí apareció de nuevo la sonrisa que lo desquiciaba:_

_-Me encantaría."_

Con cierta reticencia se separó de ella y fulminó a su padrino, aunque al ver quién venía detrás de él sonrió:

-Ahora lo entiendo. Hermione ven, es mejor dejar esta planta para otra apasionante pareja.

Hermione sonrió ante sus palabras al descubrir a la otra persona en la sala. Recordaba perfectamente que no habían sido los únicos que habían considerado que él lago podía ser un buen sitio.

Agradecía infinidad, que ellos hubiesen estado bastante más alejados, pero para regresar el único camino era ese. Y su descubrimiento había sido toda una sorpresa.

-¿De qué hablas chico?

Escuchó que le decía su padrino perdido, él sonrió de manera enigmática, cogiendo la mano de Hermione y tirando de ella, salieron ambos de la sala. Antes de terminar de perderse de vista añadió:

-La noche de mi boda, Hermione y yo no estuvimos en la cabaña tío. ¿Cómo estaba el agua del lago esa noche?, Creo recordar que agradable.

-Sí Harry, el agua estaba exquisita.

Respondió Hermione. Cuando ambos miraron a las dos personas en la sala, Harry rompió a reír:

-Y ahí tenemos al gran señor.

Sirius, estaba rojo como un tomate, lo miraba con claras intenciones de estrangularlo, y Alice, por increíble que pareciera, ella parecía no haber escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que acababan de decir.

Ella miraba al lado de él con expresión seria.

-James, te voy a dejar sin hijo. Señorita va a ser viuda antes de lo esperado.

Iba a alejarse cuando su padre declaró:

-Lily va a casarse con Tom Riddle la semana que viene.

El silencio se hizo en todo el lugar. Soltó la mano de Hermione, porque tuvo que sujetar a su padre.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?, ¿Ya se ha olvidado de mí?, ¿Eso es lo que ella me amaba?

El dolor en sus palabras, le hizo entender a Harry que su padre necesitaba estar solo. Con ayuda de Sirius lo cargaron hasta el cuarto que este ocupaba.

-Deja de decir idioteces James. Iré a averiguar que demonios significa todo esto. Regresaré en cuento pueda.

Sin más, Sirius salió de allí. Él tan solo se sentó en el sillón de la habitación, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿Cómo podía su madre aceptar casarse con alguien como ese despreciable?

Su padre ya le había puesto al tanto de todo lo que había pasado con este en el pasado. Y se había sentido terrible al enterarse de que había sido completamente engañado.

Miró a su padre y seguidamente se puso en pie, debían de moverse aún más rápido de lo que tenían planeado hacerlo. Esa boda no se llevaría a cabo. De eso se encargaría él mismo si era necesario.

Cuando salió del cuarto de su padre, Hermione lo estaba esperando con una camisa para él:

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Averiguar qué demonios está pasando aquí.

Cogió la camisa y se la puso, descendió las escaleras y se colocó todo el dichoso disfraz que le habían preparado, cuanto antes saliera, antes se enteraría de todo.

"_**Lily"**_

Estaba en el jardín de su casa cuando le habían informado de que la esposa de su hijo Ron la estaba esperando en la sala de la casa.

Extrañada por esa visita se dirigió hacía allí. En cuanto entró en el mismo se percató que la chica no estaba bien.

Se veían a la perfección las ojeras de no haber dormido bien, y sus mejillas sonrojadas revelaban que sin duda tenía o había tenido fiebre. Y el ver a su nana allí, solo hacía pensar que en verdad podía estar bastante mal.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de ella. Sus manos temblaban y cuando la vio entrar, se quedó completamente helada.

¿Qué le estaba pasando a esa chica?, ¿Acaso su hijo…?

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Ron?

Preguntó alarmada y con miedo:

-No, bueno, no, aparte de todo lo que ya está pasando.

Declaró rápidamente la nana de la chica. Ella solo la miraba fijamente, parecía estar luchando contra algo:

-¿Qué sucede?

La chica abrió y cerró la boca cogiendo algo de aire, para después romper a llorar. Corriendo llegó a su lado y la abrazó:

-Tranquila, mi hijo es fuerte. Él lo conseguirá, encontraremos la forma de ayudarlo.

Ella susurró algo, pero con el llanto le era imposible entenderla:

-¿Qué dijiste?

Luna limpió su rostro como pudo y declaró:

-Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. No sé lo diría, me lo callaría, pero, acabo de perder a mi hermana menor, y no quiero perderlo a él también.

Me siento tan miserable, me odio a mí misma, pero creo que tengo derecho a ser egoísta por una vez.

-¿De qué estás hablando querida?

-Hay una forma, solo una persona conoce la cura, y solo nos la dará si…

Ella rompió a llorar una vez más.

-¿Si?

La nana de la chica le tendió un trozo de papel, ella lo cogió sin entender y lo miró. Se separó de ella y comenzó a leer.

"_**Como cambian las cosas, todo parece girar entorno a un solo asunto. Es curioso que hace un tiempo jurases que nunca acudirías a mí.**_

_**¿Seguirás pensando aún así?, Que te parece si te digo, que la única cura que existe para salvar a tú hijo, la poseo yo, ¿cambiarías de opinión?**_

_**Ya sabes donde encontrarme querida Lily, y conoces el precio que pondré. Si accedes, solo has de ir a visitarme.**_

_**Te estaré esperando querida."**_

La carta resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo, enseguida notó que todo en ella había muerto. Solo un pensamiento la invadía, para salvar a Ronald debía entregarse a Lord Riddle.

Sin mirar a las dos que se encontraban en la casa, salió de la sala, sus pasos fueron derechos hacía la percha, Sev enseguida la alcanzó:

-Señora, ¿va a salir?

-Así es. Quiero que comiences los preparativos para la boda.

-¿Boda?

Preguntó este extrañado.

-Sí, así es.

-¿Qué boda señora?

-La mía con Lord Riddle la semana que viene.

Terminó de ponerse su capa y salió de la casa. Sus ojos verdes ya no brillaban como antes, su sonrisa había desaparecido, ahora solo era una muñeca, una vez más volvía a ser la muñeca que todos iban a manejar a su antojo.

Llegó enseguida a la casa de este y llamó de forma automática. La verdad era que ni siquiera ella se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, la recibió la persona que esperaba.

La sonrisa en su rostro y el brillo en sus ojos la aterraron, ¿ese sería el único sentimiento que sentiría a partir de ese momento?

-Vaya una sorpresa, ¿a qué debo este honor?

Lo fulminó con la mirada:

-Es mi respuesta.

-¿Respuesta?, me temo que no comprendo, Lily, querida.

-A la carta que me hiciste llegar. Aquí estoy. El precio que solicitaste.

-¿Perdón?, Perdona que te diga que no entiendo nada de lo que me estás hablando.

Ella apretó los puños furiosa:

-Me casaré contigo en una semana. Seré tú esposa tal y como lo deseas, pero quiero que me entregues la cura para el veneno que le administraste a mí hijo.

-Creí que nunca me pedirías nada.

-No te estoy pidiendo nada, te la estoy comprando.

La risa de él la hizo sentir un escalofrío.

-Tus palabras no tienen valor para mí querida. Ya una vez la deshonraste, tu hijo durará aún un tiempo, así que una vez estés casada conmigo, te daré la cura que ansías.

Furiosa se giró dispuesta a marcharse:

-No, quieta ahí. Antes de irte quiero que demuestres ante todos que me perteneces.

No entendió sus palabras hasta que sintió como la besaba con fuerza.

Ya sabía otro sentimiento que perduraba en su interior el asco. Unas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus ojos. Cuando él terminó, ella se apartó y se fue corriendo. No deseaba que la viera llorar, no quería que fuese consciente de lo que le estaba haciendo.

Al llegar a su casa, Sev la recibió, sin poder contenerse más, se dejó caer en sus manos.

-¿Qué le pasa señora?

-Ya nada importa, todo acaba de terminar para mí.

-¿Qué es esa estupidez de que te casas con Riddle?

La voz de su hijo Draco la hizo levantar la vista hacía él. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y ella solo pudo contestar:

-La verdad. De aquí a una semana estaré casada con él. Pero antes debemos movernos rápido. Tenemos que hacer que todo lo que es mío ahora, pase para ti y tus hermanos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-El precio soy yo, no lo mío. Y no dejaré que ni mi padre, ni ese despreciable, pongan un dedo en lo que te pertenece a ti y tus hermanos. Os heredaré en vida.

"_**Jean Granger"**_

Había ido a casa de su hija Luna para verla. Su querida amiga Minerva le había estado informando del estado en que su hija estaba y creía que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo llorando a su hija menor, como para tener que ahora llorar por la pérdida de otra. Y menos si tenía la posibilidad de ayudarla.

Le habían informado de que tanto Minerva como Luna habían salido de la casa, ella solicitó ver al joven Ronald y la habían guiado hasta la recamara del mismo.

Cuando lo vio sintió una pena tremenda, no solo por el estado de él, sino por lo que su hija tendría que estar pasando en esos momentos. Se acomodó en la silla cercana a la cama.

Se sorprendió al ver que había una cama más, sin duda su hija no había deseado apartarse del joven ni un solo momento.

Suspiró, ¿por qué su esposo no se daba cuenta de las cosas que sucedían?, le había rogado que se pensase muy bien lo de los casamientos. Pero él solo deseaba ver a su hijas en una posición en la que nadie pudiera herirlas.

Ella le había dicho que sus hijas estaban en posición de un buen juicio y criterio para elegir. Pero su esposo se negaba a ciertas cosas. Pensaba que la reputación de la familia Potter no era la adecuada para sus hijas.

Ella le había recriminado que lo que Lily y James habían hecho en el pasado era solo amarse. Lo mismo que ellos habían hecho en su momento. Le había sugerido las parejas a elegir.

Después de todo, ella creía poder afirmar que conocía a sus hijas. Pero su esposo le había dicho que prefería tener influencia en cuatro casas y que conectar solo dos.

Ella le había explicado, que Luna ya estaba enamorada de alguien y que no sería feliz con otra persona que no fuese él. Y que con Hanna pasaba otro tanto de lo mismo.

Luna había sido lo bastante lista para atrapar a quien quería, no dudaba de la pureza de su hija en el momento del matrimonio, por lo que ella estaba cien por cien segura que su niña solo había mentido. Pero Hanna no tenía esa iniciativa.

Ella era de seguir las normas y cumplirlas, el miedo a decepcionar a alguien la cegaba. En ese aspecto había salido a su padre. Prefería sufrir a ser feliz.

Luego estaba Ginny, creía que amaba al joven Potter, pero de un tiempo a esa parte había comenzado a pensar que se equivocaba, pues se la veía muy feliz al lado del joven Malfoy. Lo que la hizo sentirse muy aliviada.

No quería que dos de sus hijas sufrieran por la muerte de un solo muchacho. Pero Hermione, su pequeña Hermione. Que mal se había comportado la vida con ella.

Le había arrebatado a su amor, y encima poco tiempo después había decidido arrebatarle la vida también. Cuando Minerva le comentó que su padre no dejaba de pelear con su hija, le había extrañado. Hasta que esta le dijo que su hija parecía sufrir de amor.

Después la comunicación con Mine había sido casi nula, y cuando le contaron sobre la muerte de Hermione, ya nada le importaba. Había retirado la palabra a su padre por lo que le había pasado a su pequeña, y la verdad era que desde que no aparecía su vida parecía haberse calmado en cierto modo.

Se puso en pie dispuesta a marcharse, pero chocó con la mesita y una carta que descansaba en la misma cayó al suelo. Enseguida la recogió y se quedó congelada.

La fecha de la carta era de esa misma mañana, y la letra era sin duda de su pequeña Hermione. Con cierta ansia y olvidándose que esa carta no iba dirigida a ella la abrió.

Comenzó a leerla y lo que descubrió en ella la hizo enfurecer como nunca antes. Apretó la misma en su mano y furiosa salió de allí. Enseguida llegó al destino que deseaba y aporreó la puerta.

Esta no hizo ni el amago de abrirse, frustrada volvió a golpearla con fuerza, sin duda luego le dolería la mano, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto, mientras esperaba se guardó la mitad de la carta en uno de los bolsillos de su capa, no le daría la satisfacción de leer toda al completo. En esta ocasión la puerta fue abierta, sin esperar invitación ingresó en la casa y miró a ambos lados:

-¿Dónde está?

Su voz destilaba odio, el mayordomo señaló hacía una de las estancias y ella se dirigió hacía allí. Al entrar se encontró en una sala en penumbra y pudo distinguir el fuego en la chimenea y a alguien sentado enfrente del mismo en un sillón.

Maldito despreciable, ¿cómo se atrevía a estar en ese estado?, fue hasta las ventanas y tiró de las cortinas con furia. No le importó cargarse el enganche de las mismas, estas cayeron limpiamente al suelo y la luz del día iluminó la estancia.

Este no hizo ni el más leve movimiento en su sitio. Caminó hasta él y se colocó delante:

-¿Cómo te atreviste?, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz?

Los ojos de él la miraron fijamente durante una milésima de segundo, para después volver a perderse en su interior:

-No tienes derecho, no tienes ningún derecho a estar así. Tú fuiste el culpable, tú fuiste el causante de que ella no esté con nosotros. Maldito despreciable, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de atacar al pobre chico?

Su padre ahora pareció haberla escuchado:

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

La voz de él sonaba como perdida, ella solo extendió la carta hacía él y este como autómata la cogió. Sus ojos repasaron la misma como sin importancia. Lentamente y como si esa carta diese vida a todo su ser, el hombre ante ella se trasformó por completo:

-Esta viva, mi pequeña está viva.

-Pero en manos de ese Lord Gryffindor, ¿quién es ese indeseable que la tiene?

-Es James Potter, ese maldito canalla no acabo con ella. ¿Por qué me hizo creer que si?

Este se puso en pie y comenzó a alejarse de allí, estaba por salir de la sala cuando ella declaró:

-¿Es verdad lo que mi hija a dicho?, ¿tú hiciste todo eso?

-Claro que sí, no pensaba permitir que a mi pequeña la tuviera cualquiera.

-¿Tu pequeña?

-Sí, ese Potter no era digno de mi niña, ella se merece lo mejor.

-Ella se merece lo que ella desee tener. Tú no eres quien para meterte en esto. No volverás a acercarte a ella nunca más. Te lo prohíbo.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres para hablarle así a tú padre?, no eres nadie para prohibirme nada, y será conveniente que te enteres de que en esto tú…

-YO TENGO MAYOR VOTO QUE NINGUNO. ELLA ES MÍ HIJA. Tú eres el que no es nadie aquí. Ella es mí pequeña, mí niña y si eligió a ese joven Harry Potter yo le hubiese dado todo mi apoyo incondicional.

-George no estaría de acuerdo y menos cuando hablase con él.

-Te juro que si haces algo para impedir que mi hija sea feliz con quien ella decida serlo, te puedo garantizar que me las pagarás caro. No olvides que soy tú hija, puedo actuar tan despreciablemente como lo haces tú si así lo deseo.

Él la miró entre sorprendido y desconcertado:

-¿Me estás amenazando nena?

-¿Intentarás meterte en la vida de mí niña?

Él frunció el ceño, estaba clara su respuesta, así que ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos:

-Entonces sí padre, es una amenaza.

Furiosa y decidida a encontrarse con su pequeña y ayudarla esa misma noche, salió de casa de su padre. Si quería guerra este la tendría, no sabía lo que una madre podía hacer por su hija.

Rebuscó en su bolsillo la otra parte de la carta, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. El joven Potter estaba vivo, y su pequeña ya no era más Lady Granger. Una lágrima se le escapó de sus ojos. Le hubiese gustado estar al lado de ella en ese momento.

_**Fin del capítulo, quería avisaros que a partir del siguiente el fic sube de tono, es por ello que lo puse en ratec m desde el principio, así que bueno quedáis avisados todos.**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo buybuy, espero sus Reviews con ansia.**_


	17. Capítulo 17

_**Bueno, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfrutéis, nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

_**Belmi:** Hola, bueno, perdona la tardanza, espero lo disfrutes, aquí tienes lo que Albus hace y las consecuencias de ello._

_Ya solo quedan tres capítulos aparte de este._

_Nos vemos, sino aquí en Dónde estamos. Gracias por leer las historias y comentar, espero te sigan gustando buybuy._

_**Maribel-chan: **Hola,Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfrutes, nos vemos en el siguiente, espero esta vez no tardar tanto. Es que he estado algo ocupada, pero esta semana será relajada, o al menos eso pronostica, así que espero poder subir al menos uno o dos más._

_Pues nada, lo dicho gracias por comentar y por tú apoyo, nos vemos en el siguiente._

_**Y ya os dejo con el capítulo a disfrutarlo.**_

_**Capítulo 17:**_

Su mirada perdida, al fin, se fijó en un punto. La pared era blanca, y en toda la estancia no había nada que fuera interesante mirar.

¿Dónde estaba?, miró por la única ventana que allí había, estaba en el campo, quitó las sabanas que la cubrían y se acercó a la misma. A su mente comenzaron a llegar innumerables imágenes.

¿Todo eso era real, o había sido una pesadilla?

Escuchó que la puerta se abría, y se giró. Por esta entró una muchacha de su misma edad, venía vestida de blanco y traía una bandeja en sus manos:

-Se ha levantado, eso está bien, quiere decir que ya se está recuperando.

¿Recuperando?, abrió la boca para responder que se encontraba muy bien, pero se encontró con que le era imposible hablar. Se llevó ambas manos a los labios.

Miró alarmada a la chica ante ella, y esta corrió a soltar la bandeja y se acercó a ella.

-Pobre, ¿no recuerdas lo que te pasó?

Fijó sus ojos en los negros de ella, el horror y miedo debían estar presentes en los suyos, mientras la tristeza y cierta lástima se dibujaban en los suyos propios.

Esperaba que las preguntas se reflejaran en su mirada, ella la ayudo a volver a su cama y una vez sentada en ella, la chica se sentó a su lado y abrazándola declaró:

-Lo siento mucho, yo no tengo todos los detalles. Solo puedo decirte, que cuando te trajeron aquí, estabas en estado de shock, creo que te habían golpeado, y se aprovecharon de ti. Me temo que intentaron matarte, pero eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir a esos miserables canallas.

Más hicieron lo imposible por mantenerte callada.

Mientras la chica a su lado hablaba, en su mente se fueron dibujando rostros, situaciones, todo pareció invadirla. No era una pesadilla del mundo de los sueños, era una pesadilla real.

-¿Recuerdas?, ¿Podrías decirnos quienes son esos miserables?

Podía, más no quería. Se apartó de la mujer fingiendo inseguridad y algo de desconcierto. La miró con miedo y muchas dudas y negó.

-No pasa nada, mejor que no recuerdes. Ahora, lo importante es, que tú, te recuperes. Te dejo el almuerzo, nos vemos más tarde, he de avisar que ya has despertado.

No hizo ningún gesto, la dejó marchar sin más. Esperaría hasta que la visitaran, necesitaba ubicarse, era preciso que le dijeran porque se encontraba allí.

El resto de la tarde, le proporcionó la información que necesitaba, llevaba demasiado tiempo allí, sus cuidados, eran costeados por su primo Sirius. Eso la había sorprendido, pero también le había hecho comprender algo.

Ella era una Black, y nadie hería a un Black y se marchaba sin más. Había fingido no acordarse de nada, y así sería. Al no recordar, no podía acusar, y al no acusar, nadie le impediría vengarse ella misma.

Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad, terminó de abrocharse la capa y se dirigió a la ventana. Era un piso bajo y ella no estaba loca, por lo que no tenía barrotes para impedir que escapara o se tirara.

Abrió la misma y el aire frío la golpeó en la cara. Sin dudar saltó y salió al exterior. Cerró la ventana y comenzó a andar. Esa institución no contaba con muros, ni con guardias o barrera alguna que le impidiera marchar. Y lo agradecía, no deseaba que nadie se enterara hasta el día siguiente.

"_**Luna"**_

Era una maldita despreciable, y lo sabía. ¿Cómo había podido caer tan bajo?, ¿cómo podía estar ayudando a una mujer a llegar su perdición?

Fácil de responder, miserable la razón. Ron, el hijo de esa misma mujer y a la vez su esposo. Lily era el precio a pagar para salvar a Ron.

El amor, hace hacer cosas horribles a las personas, y a ella la acababa de convertir en una carcelera. Sino fuera por su ineptitud y su amor demasiado grande por Ron, esa mujer no estaría a punto de entregar su vida a un despreciable.

Creyó ilusamente, que el padre de Lily la ayudaría, qué ingenua había sido. Ese ser despreciable estaba con Riddle, era uno de sus secuaces.

La mano de ese hombre era demasiado larga, ¿cómo detener esa locura?, ¿cómo hacer para salvar a Lily?

Le habían informado, de que su madre había ido a visitarla hacía ya, cosa de una semana, más ella no había podido devolverle la visita. Se había comprometido a ayudar a Lily en su locura.

Nadie más había estado dispuesto a hacerlo, Draco Malfoy y su ahora esposa, se habían enfurecido, ambos se habían marchado de casa de Lily y la habían abandonado.

Allí se encontraban ahora, el médico Lovegood, junto con Severus, quien no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y dejar que su señora hiciera tal locura. Y Nymphadora Tonks, esa chica, estaba confinada en la casa, Neville, había tenido que salir de viaje.

Había jurado que hasta no dar con una cura no regresaría. Es decir, ese chico, no volvería.

Mientras todo lo relacionado a la boda de Lily, seguía su curso, otra boda más, parecía imparable. La de Lord Lupin y su hermana Hanna.

¿Serían, Ginny y ella las únicas destinadas a poder amar?, ¿a qué precio?

El de ella muy alto, una vida arruinada, al enterarse de todo, había pedido a Lily que no lo hiciera, pero ella le había contestado que Ron, no era su esposo, era su hijo.

Y que una madre, nunca abandonaría a su hijo.

Con eso la había dejado sin argumentos, le había dicho que su hijo mayor había ido en busca de una cura, más Lily había sonreído y le había dicho que Riddle había elegido, de forma que solo él pudiera dar con la solución.

Que ese hombre no dejaría nada al azar.

Y era verdad, siete días sin noticias de Neville, y Ron, cada vez peor. ¿Aguantaría tres días más?, la boda se celebraría en tres días más, ¿podría su esposo resistir tanto?

Lily aseguraba que si, que Riddle había ido a verla para decirle que si la boda no se celebraba en ese plazo, temía que la ayuda para su amado hijo no llegara nunca.

Pero, ¿podían fiarse de él?, ella no lo hacía, y dudaba que Lily lo hiciese, sin embargo, ¿qué otra cosa podían hacer?

Escuchó la campanilla de la puerta, ¿quién podía ser a esas horas de la noche?, miró una vez más a Ron, y tras suspirar, decidió averiguar de quién podía tratarse. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la planta baja, al llegar a la puerta reconoció a Minerva con su bata de dormir y a otras dos personas en la entrada.

-Le digo que es muy tarde, la señora está durmiendo ya.

-Dígale que le conviene recibirme, déjeme pasar, ¿no ve el frío que hace aquí fuera?

-Es muy tarde, no puedo permitirles el paso.

-Será posible, vaya educación, haga venir a su señora ahora mismo, pienso decirle unas cuantas cosas.

-Puede comenzar a hacerlo, ¿qué es este escándalo a estas horas de la noche, a las puertas de mí casa?, ¿Con qué derecho viene aquí a hacer alboroto?

-Con el derecho que me da ser quien soy.

-¿Y quién diablos es usted?

-Podría llamarme su hada madrina.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer, era enigmática y divertida, se percató de que quién la acompañaba, había posado una de sus manos en el hombro de la mujer.

Esa otra persona llevaba una capa puesta que la resguardaba del frío, más solo necesitó escuchar su risa para identificarla en el acto.

¿Se había quedado dormida y estaba viviendo un sueño?

-Bueno, ¿qué va a ser señorita Lunática?

Era ella, sin lugar a dudas, sin poder contenerse cayó al suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos y ambas manos tapando su boca. Sin duda la otra mujer era su hada madrina tal y como le había dicho.

Pues le había devuelto algo que creía perdido. Cuando ambas entraron en la casa y la puerta se cerró, ella se deshizo de la capucha de su capa y cayó a su lado.

Al sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo supo con certeza, no era un sueño, ella misma la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, gracias, mil gracias por devolverme mi mayor tesoro.

Ella la abrazó con mayor fuerza:

-Ya regresé hermana.

-¿Qué te hiciste en el pelo Hermione?, Así ningún chico querrá casarse contigo, nunca serás la señora Boot.

-Ni falta que le hace, ¿por qué desearía enviudar tan pronto?, y menos con semejante semental, ufff, ¿Quién elegiría a Boot teniendo a Harry?

Luna no pudo evitar separarse de su hermana y fulminar a la mujer ante ella con la mirada, ¿cómo podía arruinar un momento como ese de manera tan devastadora?, ¿Cómo mencionaba a Harry en presencia de su amada hermana?

-¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel?

Escuchó que recriminaba Minerva furiosa. La señora miró a esta con ciertas dudas reflejadas en sus ojos.

-¿Cruel?, ¿qué he dicho?, Mi señora, ¿acaso dije algo que la ofendió?

Preguntó mirando hacía ella sin entender.

-No a mí no, a Hermione, ¿por qué la hiere nombrando a Harry en su presencia?

-¿Herir?, disculpe señora Weasley pero no la comprendo.

-Hermione, ella…

-Querida Luna, analiza las palabras de mi amiga. Al parecer mama tenía razón, no llegaste a leer mi carta antes de que ella la encontrase.

-¿Tú carta?, ¿Qué carta?

-La que mi esposo te hizo llegar hace una semana.

-¿Tu esposo?, ¿Cuál esposo?, Hermione, no estabas muerta, te volviste loca.

Ella le sonrió de medio lado y declaró:

-No estoy aquí por nada de eso, ella y yo hemos venido por otro motivo, ¿quieres conocerlo?

No la dejó responder, sin más la ayudó a ponerse en pie, y las cuatro ingresaron en la sala de estar de su casa, ¿qué querría decirle Hermione?, ¿Quién era su supuesto esposo?, ¿Por qué se había hecho pasar por muerta?, ¿Cómo es que su madre sabía todo?, ¿Qué era lo que ella no sabía?

"_**Neville"**_

¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde que salió de viaje?, ¿cuántos más podría retrasarse?

Había recorrido todos los pueblos que había por los alrededores buscando a algún médico que mereciera la pena preguntar. Pero no había tenido suerte, lo peor de todo, era que había dos nombres que siempre se repetían.

Lovegood y Sprout, era evidente que Lovegood no tenía la cura, pues ya la habría ofrecido, y la tal Sprout, ahora trabajaba para un hombre llamado Lord Gryffindor.

Le habían dicho donde podía localizarlo, más no estaba cuando llegó, había vuelto a viajar. A él, ese nombre le sonaba de algo, había escuchado a su padre nombrarlo en algunas ocasiones. Pero nunca lo había visto.

Siempre lo remitían a ese hombre, y resultaba que ahora se encontraba en su propia ciudad, ¿debía regresar e intentar verlo?, si partía esa misma mañana después de desayunar lo que tenía enfrente, llegaría esa misma noche. ¿Sería capaz de localizarlo antes de que su madre se casase con Riddle?, esperaba que si.

Sino lo localizaba, no le quedaba de otra que estar al lado de su madre el día en que perdiera su libertad. Suspiró cansado de todo aquello.

¿Por qué su padre se había empeñado en hacer que se integraran en la sociedad?, si eso no hubiese sucedido, no habrían regresado, y nada de todo lo que estaba pasando hubiese pasado.

Ni siquiera su amor imposible. Por que eso era la señorita Hanna Granger para él, un amor imposible. Y encima se casaba dos días después de su madre. Es decir en unos nueve días.

-¿Es usted Lord Longbottom?

Al levantar su vista del plato que tenía delante, se encontró con un hombre joven.

-Sí, ¿quién pregunta?

-Tengo dos misivas para usted. Una es de su hermano Lord Malfoy, la otra de Lord Gryffindor.

Al escuchar ese nombre se sorprendió:

-¿Lord Gryffindor?, ¿está usted seguro de eso?

El joven frunció el ceño, rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó dos sobres, uno tenía el sello de Malfoy, otro, un león sobre un fondo rojo.

¿Por qué le sonaba tanto ese sello?, Lo vería en alguna de las cartas de su padre, seguramente, este le habría escrito en alguna ocasión.

El chico se retiró sin decirle ni una sola palabra más, por lo que rápidamente abrió la carta de Lord Gryffindor.

"_**Me he enterado de que anda buscándome. Aquí podrá encontrarme.**_"

Debajo, solo había una dirección y ya, se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba cerca de su propia casa.

Al ver que no había nada más escrito, cogió la carta de Draco. Esta tenía unas pocas palabras más, pero la noticia que daban, no le agradó en nada.

En dos días su madre contraía nupcias. Es decir, que ese día de viaje, visitar a Lord Gryffindor esa misma noche, encontrar a Sprout el día siguiente. Y rezar por que la boda no se tuviera que celebrar el día después.

Rápidamente se terminó su desayuno y tras pagar, recogió todo lo que precisaba y se fue a los establos. Buscó a su caballo por todas partes más no lo localizo.

-Mozo, ¿dónde está mi caballo?

-Aquí Lord Longbottom.

Cuando se giró, se sorprendió al descubrir que el mismo chico que le había dado las cartas se acercaba con un ejemplar estupendo. Era de color marrón, y se notaba su porte. Sin duda con ese caballo no tendría problemas para su largo viaje, mas ese no era de él.

-Me temo que se confunde, mi caballo es negro.

-Los Gryffindor desea que se lo quede, asegura que así viajará más rápido, y desea veros cuanto antes.

Frunció el ceño con desconfianza, ¿qué significaba todo aquello?

-Lo lamento, pero…

-Señor, si no coge este caballo, deberá ir a pie. Lord Gryffindor me dijo que le diera un mensaje si se negaba.

-¿De qué diantres se trata?

Dijo malhumorado.

-Creo muchacho, que no tienes tiempo para discutir, ¿o me equivoco?

Miró al chico ante él con cara de idiota, ¿por qué sentía como si ese mensaje fuese de otra persona diferente?, apretó sus puños frustrado, pues quisiera o no, debía reconocer que era cierto. No tenía tiempo para todo eso.

Más que no esperase agradecimiento por todo aquello, no le gustaba que le manipularan. Y ese Gryffindor lo estaba haciendo.

-De acuerdo.

Sin más colocó todas sus cosas en el caballo y se subió al mismo. Miró a su alrededor y tras situarse declaró:

-Arre.

No hizo falta mucho más, el caballo comenzó a caminar, le dio un pequeño toque con los talones y este emprendió la carrera.

Se agarró con fuerza a las riendas y no pudo evitar reconocer lo magnífico que era el caballo. Una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Si Harry estuviese allí, disfrutaría de tremendo ejemplar.

Solo se detuvo a comer, cuando estuvo seguro de que llegaría a la hora que tenía previsto llegar. El caballo había respondido perfectamente, pero temía que no siguiera siendo así.

Más Lord Gryffindor, parecía tan deseoso como él de que nada se interpusiera en su camino hasta encontrarse, ya que nada más terminar de comer, pagar e ir al establo, un nuevo joven lo esperaba. Este le dijo que tenía un relevo.

Otro caballo increíble le fue entregado, cuando preguntó como era posible que este supiese en qué posada iba a detenerse. Se enteró de que Lord Gryffindor había dejado un caballo para él en cada posada por si acaso.

Cada momento que pasaba, deseaba más encontrarse con ese sujeto, la verdad es que le estaba comenzando a intrigar, ¿quién podía ser tan calculador?, es más, ¿por qué ese interés en que se encontraran?, ¿Estaría dirigiéndose a una trampa?

Riddle era muy capaz de tramar cosas así, ¿más sabría de su búsqueda?, ¿Estaría intentando detenerlo?

No servía de nada preguntarse nada de eso, esperaba no estar cometiendo el peor error de su vida.

Entrada ya la noche, llegó él, a su destino, estaba cansado y se sentía algo mal. ¿Podría haber enfermado?, no le extrañaría nada.

En cuanto llegó a la calle, localizó la casa a la que debía ir. Con cautela y desconfianza se bajó del caballo, lo cogió de las riendas y llegó caminando hasta la puerta de entrada.

Miró a su alrededor, había luz en el interior de la casa, más ninguna por los jardines, ¿debía llamar?

Ya estaba allí, ¿qué podía perder?, tragó en seco y deseó no estar metiéndose en la boca del león. Llamó a la puerta con fuerza y tras soltar la argolla, esperó.

No tardó en escuchar pasos al otro lado de la puerta, cuando esta se abrió se quedó congelado en el lugar.

-¿Neville?

Abrió y cerró los ojos, ¿se había equivocado?, miró a su alrededor, no, esa no era su casa, ¿entonces que hacía él allí?, decidió sacar el pergamino y mirar de nuevo la dirección.

Al repasarla se percató de que no, se encogió de hombros, quizás él también conocía a Lord Gryffindor, después de todo, su padre, parecía conocerlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí chico?

-Lord Gryffindor me mandó llamar. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿Lord Gryffindor te mandó llamar?, que raro, no me dijo nada.

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo?

Preguntó él extrañado. Este lo miró un momento y tras sonreír de medio lado como era su costumbre declaró:

-No importa, si es así, pasa, espero que puedas resistir esto.

-¿Resistir?, ¿Qué se supone que pasa Sirius?

Sin embargo cuando dio el primer paso y entró en la casa, deseó no haberlo echo nunca, sin duda se había golpeado o algo, y se encontraba tirado en el camino, pues estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

-¿Neville?

Sí, sin duda estaba teniendo un sueño, una que desearía fuera cierto, pero sueño al fin y al cabo.

-¿Quién llamó Sirius?

Y ahí, Neville, decidió sumirse en un sueño verdadero, el cansancio del viaje, y la fiebre que no había notado hasta ese momento, hicieron mella en él. Las personas que habían aparecido ante él, tampoco ayudaron mucho más a mantenerse cuerdo.

"_**Sirius"**_

-¿Estas seguro de que este es un chico?, no me lo puedo creer, ¿cómo es posible que se haya desmayado?

-Ha hecho un largo viaje, y por lo que sé, no ha descansado mucho. Además, por si no lo has notado, mi hijo, tiene fiebre.

La voz de James sonaba con reproche. Y él sonrió de medio lado, al menos su mejor amigo había recuperado algo de sí mismo. Deseaba tanto que todo eso terminase de una buena vez.

-James amigo, ¿te has planteado la posibilidad de encerrar a toda tu familia en una casa?, te ahorrarías muchos problemas.

-Mejor cállate, nada de esto habría pasado, si te hubiese ignorado.

-Ahora me echarás la culpa de todo esto.

-No, el único culpable es Riddle, pero que tú comenzaras a comerme la cabeza con que debía presentar a mis hijos y casarlos, lo empeoró todo.

-Yo nunca te dije nada de casamientos. ¿Cómo voy a desear yo, esa cruz para tus hijos?

-¿Cruz?, ¿eso es para vos el casamiento?

Miró a quien le acababa de hablar, Alice se encontraba en la puerta de entrada, ¿qué hacía ella ahí?, según creía, estaba ocupándose de ciertos problemas personales.

-¿Para Sirius?, el casamiento para él, sería la peor de las maldiciones. Ni siquiera sé como se prestó a participar en las cenas y bailes.

-Eso es fácil. Quería mostrar lo que no pueden conseguir.

Escuchó que decía Remus desde detrás de Alice. Y se enfadó, ¿qué decían esos dos?, ver como Alice sonreía a Remus, lo hizo sentirse extraño, ¿qué se creía este devolviéndole la sonrisa?

-Remus, según creo recordar tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Su amigo dejó de sonreírle a Alice y lo miró ahora a él. Se sorprendió al descubrir que James también lo miraba extrañado.

Quizás había puesto demasiada fuerza al decir esas palabras.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Tonks.

Eso bastó, para que James y Remus intercambiaran una mirada, ¿qué le estaban ocultando esos dos?, Alice, miró hacía él y sin más se marchó de allí.

-En realidad, ya no tiene importancia.

-¿Disculpa?

Dijo entre dientes, eso le hizo entender a su amigo que no había pretexto posible. Era cierto que había sacado el tema, de forma que Remus y Alice dejaran de sonreírse, pero ahora deseaba saber qué se estaba perdiendo.

Remus suspiró, intercambió una nueva mirada de preocupación con James y después lo miró y asintió. Ambos abandonaron la habitación juntos.

No hablaron hasta llegar casi al despacho de la casa, más la voz de Rowena los hizo detenerse.

-Tienes que regresar.

-Lo sé. Pero antes te ayudaré.

-Ya has hecho mucho por mí. Y tú padre seguramente estará de los nervios.

-Él puede esperar.

-No puede y lo sabes. ¿Qué te retiene?

No escucharon respuesta:

-¿Qué sucede prima?

-Rowena, me temo que tengo un problema.

-¿Problema?

-No creo que pueda regresar a casa, si mi padre se entera, me mandará matar.

-Si tu padre se entera ¿de qué?

Sirius y Remus, no serían tan amigos, sino compartieran algunas cosas, por lo que al ver que murmuraban la respuesta, decidieron acercarse para escuchar.

Más ni por esas entendieron lo que respondió.

-¿Estas mintiendo verdad?, Tienes que estar mintiendo. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Creo que sí.

-¿Crees?, ¿CREES?, Maldita sea Helga, esto significa tu muerte, ahora mismo pienso hablar con ese maldito patán y...

-No harás nada de eso. Yo me ocuparé de todo, mi padre no debe enterarse, y de aquí a cinco días, todo habrá terminado, así que no te preocupes más.

-Todo terminará para mí, no para ti. Lo tuyo empezará.

-Cargaré con eso llegado el momento, por ahora debemos coger a Riddle.

-Pero…

-Nada, ese despreciable intentó quemarte en vida, no consentiré que siga viviendo. Cuando ellos crean que lo tienen, tú y yo, lo mataremos con nuestras propias manos.

-¿También quieres convertirte en asesina?, tu destino era muy distinto a todo esto. Si yo no hubiera…

-Ni se te ocurra echarte la culpa, Rowena, nada de esto es tú culpa y ese despreciable lo pagará caro. Tenemos pruebas suficientes para encarcelarlo, y él desconoce que sigues con vida.

-Pero…

-Le daremos donde más le duele, le arrebataremos todo lo que desea, y después la vida, será su último precio a pagar.

La voz de Alice, o Helga, como Rowena acababa de llamarla, sonaba cargada de frialdad y odio. Era evidente que Riddle era una presa muy codiciada.

-¿Rowena, es esa Ravenclaw?

Escuchó que susurraba Remus.

Más él no podía contestar, ¿qué se supone significaba toda esa conversación?, ¿Quiénes eran ellas en realidad?

Al ver que no le respondía, Remus, se creyó con la suficiente suerte de poder escaparse sin contestar a sus preguntas. Por lo que comenzó a alejarse lentamente de él, sin embargo, cuando ya se había girado y estaba por echar a correr, lo agarró de la parte trasera del cuello de su chaqueta y tiro de él.

-Tú no te vas de aquí. Aún tenemos asuntos que resolver Lunático.

Remus gruñó molesto, mientras que él tiraba de este y ambos ingresaban en el despacho de la casa.

Remus le contaría todo lo que al parecer sabía de su sobrina, porque sino lo hacía, tendría serios problemas con él. Y no estaba de buen humor, por lo que más le valía no mentirle.

Lo soltó una vez que se sentó en uno de los sillones del lugar, lo miró directamente a sus ojos color oro y declaró:

-Muy bien, ahora, comienza a hablar.

Remus suspiró cansado y declaró:

-Antes que nada, yo no sabía que era tú sobrina. Así que ten eso muy en cuenta.

Ante ese empiece por su parte, frunció el ceño, tenía el presentimiento de que ese relato no iba a mejorar su humor.

Iba Remus a volver a hablar cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe.

-Sirius, tenemos un problema.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?, estaba por hablar con Remus de un asunto importante.

-Es tú prima, ella.

-¿Qué le pasa a Narcisa?

No podía ser que ahora hubiesen decidido atacarla a ella, ¿verdad?, ¿quién demonios podía estar haciendo todo eso?, cuando lo encontrase lo mataría con sus propias manos.

-No, no hablo de Narcisa, sino de Bella.

-¿Qué pasa con Bella?

-Ha desaparecido, en el hospital no saben si se escapó, o si se la llevaron.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Remus fue quien reacciono, él no podía, ¿podrían haberla encontrado?, no, se había guardado bien de que no fuera así. Además, había gente al pendiente de los caminos, si alguien extraño hubiese pasado, él lo sabría.

Ahora, ¿quién era extraño y quien no?

¿Y si quien había herido a los suyos, pertenecía al círculo privilegiado?

Esa podía ser una razón muy válida, para que pasara desapercibido. ¿Quién podría desear herirlo a él tanto?

De repente todo lo dicho por Draco lo asaltó.

¿Y si tenía razón y Riddle era el culpable de todo lo que le sucedía a él también?, ¿Quería eso decir que Bella estaba ahora en su poder?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se sorprendió al descubrir que ni Harry, ni Remus se encontraban ya en la estancia.

Apretó los puños furioso, ¿a dónde habían ido?, Ese maldito amigo suyo, escurridizo se le había vuelto a escapar, y lo peor, ahora no podía buscarlo. Antes debía encontrar a Bella.

Y si descubría que Riddle tenía algo que ver. Rowena y Alice no tendrían que marchar sus manos. Él mismo les ahorraría el trabajo, ese sujeto se había metido con el Black equivocado.

"_**Hermione"**_

Se dirigía a casa de su hermana, una vez más estaba cubierta por su capa. Esperaba poder pasar desapercibida de nuevo. En su rostro brillaba una sonrisa, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Y dentro de dos días, muchos se llevarían una buena sorpresa.

¿Qué podía salir mal?, su madre ya sabía que estaba viva, y además la había apoyado en todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento. Solo le había pedido una cosa, que ella y Harry se casaran cuando todo se arreglara, de nuevo, solo que esta vez delante de todos.

Gustosa había accedido, y ella le había dicho la situación de su hermana y la del hermano de Harry.

Esperaba que todo saliese bien, sino mucho temía que su hermana sería viuda antes de tiempo.

Giró en la calle y cuando se adentró en la misma escuchó como decían.

-Al fin te encuentro. Jean tenía razón.

Reconoció la voz en el acto, no parecía sorprendido, por el contrario parecía aliviado y contento. ¿Su madre la había delatado?

-¿Qué quieres?

Una pequeña punzada en el cuello, la obligó a llevarse una de sus manos al lugar. Cuando miró de donde provenía el dolor, se encontró con Terry Boot, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Será mejor que la cojas en brazos. Pero antes quítale la capa, se la devolveremos a su dueño con un mensaje.

Boot, hizo lo que le estaban pidiendo. Cuando la cargó en brazos, sintió que acariciaban su rostro con cuidado, sintió los labios de él en su frente y como este susurraba:

-Ya estás en casa mi pequeña.

¿Casa?, no, esa ya no era su casa, ahora su hogar estaba con Harry. Ella, debía estar a su lado.

Más no podía hablar, tampoco podía moverse, ¿por qué solo podía ver?, le dedicó una mirada a su abuelo, una mezcla de súplica y odio.

Él tan solo volvió a acariciar su cabello y declaró:

-Estás a salvo, Lord Gryffindor ya no podrá hacerte nada.

Sin más este se alejó con la capa en sus manos, ella sintió como Boot comenzaba a caminar, ¿A dónde la llevaría?

"_**Riddle"**_

Perfecto, simplemente genial. ¿Podía salirle algo mal?, no, ni mucho menos. Ya tenía en su poder dos piezas más.

Y un estorbo menos.

Ese miserable de Boot se encontraba tirado en el suelo, le habían cortado el cuello. Problemas de deudas no pagadas. Ese indeseable, creía que podía pagarle entregándole semejante trofeo.

Si bien el pago, no era todo lo que le debían, debía reconocer que era bastante bueno. Ese inepto desconocía que acababa de entregarle a dos hombres poderosos de una sola vez.

Además de tener a otro a punto de suplicarle.

Lord Dumbledore, el hijo de Lord Potter, que aún no había aparecido, pero seguramente no tardaría en aparecer, y por último Lord Black.

Miró a las dos mujeres que tenía atadas a la pared de su sótano. Una había ido hasta él por su propio pie. Ingenua, creía que podía matarlo.

¿En qué estaba pensando esa niña estúpida?, sin duda era tremendamente inepta, había pensado cargársela y ya. Pero ahora necesitaba a Black, precisaba que él no metiera las narices en sus asuntos, y esa pequeña fiera sería su canje.

Acabaría muerta, no podía permitir que lo delatara, pero mientras Black fuera tan iluso de pensar que podía salvarla, no actuaría contra él.

Y lo mismo iba para los otros dos. El joven Potter podría decidir unirse a él. Después de todo, si su madre se casaba con él se convertiría en algo así como su padrastro.

Y valía la pena dejarlo vivo. Tenía madera, y podía ser provechoso. No podía pensar lo mismo de los otros tres, uno inepto, el otro un jugador empedernido y por último uno demasiado desconfiado y astuto.

No podía permitirse que ninguno interfiriera.

Por eso se desharía de ellos poco a poco, el primero el pelirrojo, nunca encontraría una cura y él no se la daría.

Después el rubio, para este tenía algo especial preparado. Y por último el inepto de Longbottom, ese sería muy sencillo, un trágico accidente cuando montaba y todo listo.

El duro sería el joven Potter, más con esa joya que ahora poseía sería un gato manso en sus manos. Le entregaría al chico lo que ese despreciable de Dumbledore le había negado, y así conseguiría su amistad. Lo haría creer que Lord Dumbledore era el traidor y el causante de su accidente.

Sería fácil, después de todo ya se odiaban mutuamente, así que no tardaría en creerle. E incluso la chica pensaría que su abuelo era culpable.

Un día y se casaría con la mujer que deseaba y obtendría todo lo que Potter poseía antes. Sin duda, las cosas comenzaban a encajar como debían haberlo hecho desde el principio.

"_**Albus"**_

Miró el reloj del bolsillo, se había retrasado demasiado tiempo. ¿Dónde se había metido Boot?, debían actuar rápido, antes de que a la mañana siguiente se celebrara la boda de Lilian Potter con Riddle.

Era importante hacerlo todo con cuidado. Había sido una sorpresa encontrarse por casualidad con Hermione en la calle. Más era algo que no estaba dispuesto a reprochar, ahora su pequeña volvía a estar segura en sus manos.

El día lo pasó nervioso. Se suponía que en la mañana temprano Boot debía ir a verlo, ¿por qué no había aparecido tal y como habían quedado?

Llamó a voces a su mayordomo y cuando este apareció recriminó:

-¿Ha recibido algún mensaje del joven Boot?

-¿No lo sabe señor?

-¿Saber?

-Le llegó una carta a la madrugada, de todas formas, se encontró el cuerpo del joven Boot. Deudas de juego creo.

Todo su color se fue en seco. Boot muerto, ¿qué había de Hermione entonces?

-¿Qué carta?

Se escuchó preguntando, ¿habría sido cosa de Lord Potter?, él antes no era así, ¿habría cambiado su estilo, a raíz de todo lo que había sucedido?

El mayordomo volvió con una carta, rápidamente la abrió, y el poco color que le quedaba desapareció.

Riddle, esa asquerosa serpiente tenía a Hermione en su poder.

En esa nota le dejaba en claro dos cosas. Su pequeña estaba en su poder y sus intentos de pillarlo y sus averiguaciones debían ser detenidos y quemada toda evidencia, o sino la quemada sería su pequeña.

¿A quién podía acudir?, ¿Quién le ayudaría contra este?

Debía existir alguien que…

Apretó con fuerza el pergamino en sus manos. Ese imbécil había cometido un fallo. Debería haberle pedido su ayuda. Después de todo el enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo.

Y ahora tal vez se rebajara, pero acudiría a aquel que odiaba a Riddle tanto como él mismo estaba odiándolo en ese momento.

Quizás le costara la vida, pero seguramente si ofrecía a cambio toda la información que tenía no se negarían a unirse a él.

No sabía Riddle la alianza que acababa de formar. Ni lo que esta le costaría.

"_**Harry"**_

Una noche más y la farsa comenzaría. Más su mente no podía estar en eso.

Hermione no había regresado la noche anterior de casa de su hermana. Ni le había avisado, ni le había dejado un mensaje.

¿Podría haberle sucedido algo?

Negó, no deseaba ni pensarlo, si le sucedía algo a su esposa, no podía ni quería pensarlo.

Volvió a retomar sus pasos de un lado a otro de la sala, nadie lo acompañaba, ya había conseguido espantar a todo el mundo de su lado. Y el único que lo solía soportar en ese estado, era Sirius, y el pobre estaba desesperado intentando encontrar a Bella.

La puerta sonó, y con prisa fue a abrirla, ¿sería ella?

Más alguien llegó antes que él a la puerta. Al ver de quién se trataba se ocultó rápidamente, ¿qué hacía ese viejo ahí?

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué vienes a buscar aquí?

La voz de su padre sonaba divertida.

-Vengo a hablar contigo de negocios.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Y dentro de dos días, tú ni siquiera podrás hablar.

-Es posible, quizás sea así. Pero si eso pasa, tu familia quedará en la ruina total.

La sonrisa de superioridad en los labios de este, hizo a su padre fulminarlo con la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres Dumbledore?

-Tú ayuda.

Seguramente la cara de su padre, tenía que ser la misma que él se cargaba, una cara de total y absoluta incredibilidad. ¿Se había vuelto loco ese hombre?

-¿Disculpa?, Creo que no he oído bien. No, estoy seguro de no haberlo hecho, es imposible que hayas venido hasta aquí, para decirme que precisas mi ayuda, después de que mandaste matar a mi hijo.

El rencor y la ira en la voz de su padre, lo hizo estremecerse. Dumbledore ni siquiera se inmuto:

-Sé muy bien mis pecados, y ya me hiciste pagar por ellos.

-Ya lo creo, aunque al parecer has sabido robarme muy bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes muy bien lo que me llegó a esta casa esta misma mañana.

-Con respecto a eso, me temo que a mí también me han robado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Escuchó que su padre preguntaba con cierto temor, ¿de qué estaban hablando?

-Es cierto que yo la encontré anoche, y que te hice llegar su capa y una nota que rezaba que tenía de regreso lo mío. Más esta mañana el joven Boot apareció muerto. La versión oficial es deudas de juego.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el joven Boot con esto?

-Él, debía traerla a mí casa esta mañana.

-¿Quieres decir que está perdida?, Eso quiere decir que no tardará en volver.

-No podrá hacerlo.

-¿Quieres hablar claro?, sabes que odio los acertijos, además, no me gusta tener que verte la cara. Ni siquiera sé, como has podido venir aquí.

-He venido, porque tengo algo que tú deseas, y porque el enemigo de mi enemigo es mí amigo. Tal vez si ese despreciable no se hubiese atrevido a atacarme y me hubiese solicitado una ayuda, ahora no estaría aquí. Pero esa elección de él será su perdición.

Alargó su mano hacía su padre y le entregó un montón de papeles, todos cogidos por un cordel. Su padre los miró durante un momento y añadió:

-Alabo tu sinceridad, aún a costa de saber que eso podría costarte que te mandará bien lejos. Pero aún no entiendo por qué estás aquí.

-Ese despreciable de Riddle tiene a Hermione en su poder.

Todo su cuerpo perdió el calor de un golpe, salió de donde se encontraba escondido y preguntó en un susurro casi ahogado:

-¿Qué acaba de decir?

Ahora era el turno de Dumbledore de quedarse completamente estático y sorprendido. Más él pudo disimular mejor. Y tras recuperarse de la impresión, fulminó a su padre con los ojos:

-Fui claro Dumbledore, Ojo por ojo. Sé que tú solo mandaste secuestrar a mí hijo. Yo me hice con tú pequeña. Si de verdad lo hubieses matado, te aseguro que Riddle ahora no la tendría en su poder.

-Padre.

Su voz sonó cargada de reproche, y ambos hombres lo miraron. Su padre frunció el ceño y declaró:

-Bien, a la vista de lo sucedido, quizás podamos entendernos un poco mejor. Pase Dumbledore, es preciso que hablemos largo y tendido sobre el acuerdo que haremos.

-¿Acuerdo?, ¿De qué estás hablando Padre?

-¿No creerás que intentaré ayudar a la nieta de este indeseable, sin antes, asegurarme que recibo un pago de acuerdo a lo que solicita?

No se lo podía creer, ¿de qué le estaba hablando?, apretó con fuerza sus puños y entre dientes declaró:

-¿Y qué se supone me cobrarás a mí?

Sin esperar una respuesta a esa pregunta, pues su padre se había quedado mudo y Dumbledore lo miraba con desconfianza, se marchó de allí.

Debía hacer algo, necesitaba sacar a Hermione, de las garras de Riddle, pero, ¿cómo lo haría?, ¿quién podría ayudarlo?, Malfoy, sin duda, su hermano lo haría.

18


	18. Capítulo 18

_**Hola a todos, aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo, lamento la tardanza, pero no tenía el portátil arreglado y aún hoy no lo tengo, pero pude conseguir sacar el capítulo, mi padre y yo hicimos malabares para ello, pero lo logramos, espero que la espera os merezca la pena, sin incluir este, ya solo quedan dos capítulos para el final, espero disfrutéis del mismo:**_

_**Os dejo con él, abajo respondo Rewies.**_

_**Capítulo 18:**_

Se miró al espejo, no dudaba que ese día sería uno de los peores de su vida. El peor había sido cuando se enteró de la muerte de James y Harry. Nada podía ganar al mismo.

Al menos algo bueno saldría de ese despreciable día, su hijo Ronald se salvaría, y él y Luna estarían juntos. Los obligaría a mudarse a su ahora nombrada propiedad. Agradecía la ayuda de Dumbledore para atar todo de manera que ni Riddle, ni su padre pudieran tocar nada de nada.

Tal y como se había decidido, las propiedades ya estaban asignadas a cada chico. La única que no había sido entregada era la que iba a pertenecer a Harry. En un principio había pensado en cedérsela a su hijo Malfoy que era el que menos tenía, pero después había recordado, que aunque no hubiesen podido estar juntos, su hijo amaba a Lady Granger.

Quizás cuando todo eso se calmara, se la cedería a la madre de la misma. Después de todo, ella estaba con Harry ahora.

Retiró con elegancia las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro y suspiró. Cogió aire y antes y se repuso, no se mostraría débil. Además toda esa farsa debía parecer de mutuo acuerdo.

Ella debía interpretar a la perfecta y amante y devota esposa que Riddle deseaba. Más no vería una sonrisa en su rostro, le demostraría que ella también podía ser fría como el hielo.

Una vez decidida, comenzó a caminar, siempre pensó que nunca más volvería a caminar para entregarse a otro hombre. Estaba equivocada.

Miró a su alrededor con cierta desesperación, ¿la ayudaría alguien?, no, y si lo intentaban, ella, lo impediría, su hijo era lo más importante ahora.

Solo ellos le quedaban, no podía arriesgarse a perder a uno más. Suspiró y terminó por coger el ramo que Riddle le había hecho llegar.

Lo miró con desprecio, ¿cómo alguien con semejante corazón podía mandar crear algo tan hermoso?

Escuchó la música que comenzaba a inundar el jardín de su propia casa y supo que el momento había llegado, ¿cuánto duraría la ceremonia?, para ella sería interminable. Encima tendría que ver la cara de dos de sus hijos, Neville y Draco, ambos habían querido estar a su lado.

No sabían que eso provocaba en ella una inseguridad aún mayor.

¿Por qué James había tenido que marcharse de su lado?, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos y acariciaran sus mejillas.

Sorprendida se llevó la mano hacía las mismas para retirarlas disgustada, ella pensaba que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas por derramar, pero estaba equivocada.

Más lágrimas la asaltaron, en realidad había estado equivocada durante toda su vida, y más cuando pensó que James sería su final feliz.

Ella no estaba destinada a tener uno así, nunca lo había estado.

-Ha llegado el momento querida, y la novia debería tener una sonrisa en su rostro.

Furiosa se giró a mirarlo, Riddle se encontraba en la puerta de la sala y la miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

-Me temo que eso no podrá ser señor, una mujer no puede sonreír sino tiene motivos para hacerlo. Y esta boda claramente no es un motivo de celebración.

-No lo será para vos mi señora, pero sí para vuestro padre y para mí. Al fin se celebrará la ceremonia que debía celebrarse hace veinte años.

Sin poder contenerse apretó el ramo con fuerza en su mano y al hacerse daño con unas espinas, lo miró enfadada, tras hacer eso se lo lanzó a la cara a Riddle:

-Ahí tiene su ramo, no quiero nada que venga de usted, y menos cosas que hagan creer a la gente que usted es distinto a como realmente es.

Riddle se separó de la puerta y la miró serio, después formó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y declaró:

-Venia con intención de entregarte un presente antes de que la ceremonia comenzase, pero es evidente que lo despreciarías del mismo modo.

Lo miró sin entender y este sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasquito, el pulso se le detuvo en el acto, no podía ser lo que creía que era:

-Así es querida, deseaba darte ya la cura para tu hijo.

Sin más volvió a girarse y salió de allí, ella se quedó estática, ¿por qué no se había quedado callada?, tal vez, y una vez con el frasco en sus manos, ella podría haber escapado antes de que la ceremonia concluyera.

Enfadada consigo misma, no se percató de que su padre había llegado y la obligaba a andar.

La sinfonía a piano que anunciaba los pasos de la novia comenzó a sonar, una clamada y tranquila, que la obligaba a ver a Riddle más tiempo del deseado ante ella. Con cada paso que daba para acercarse a él, su corazón parecía despedirse poco a poco de la vida.

En cuanto su mano y la de Riddle entraron en contacto supo que estaba sentenciada.

"_**James"**_

Lo iba a disfrutar, o sí, por supuesto que lo disfrutaría, cada segundo, cada instante, cada maldito suspiro y palabra, cada gesto de ese indeseable creyendo que lo había conseguido.

Disfrutaría todo y cada uno de los acontecimientos, pero el que más disfrutaría, sería cuando lo golpease en su estúpida cara, ese momento sería el culminante.

Todos habían querido ocupar esa posición en el maldito plan, todos menos su hijo menor. El enfado de este sería un mal menor, cuando llegase el momento intentaría arreglarlo, mientras tanto, él, no podía modificar todo lo que habían planeado por culpa de un pequeño inconveniente en el último momento.

La pequeña Granger debería esperar, y su hijo también, quisiese o no.

La música que anunciaba la entrada de la novia comenzó a sonar, sus ojos se depositaron en la entrada de la puerta del jardín.

Allí estaba su amada Lily, más no había rastro de ella, tan solo su cuerpo, uno que con cada paso que daba parecía vaciarse.

La manera en que eso ocurría, lo hizo poner a prueba todo su autocontrol, respiró hondo unas cuantas veces, debía ser fuerte, al igual que ella estaba demostrando serlo.

Pero era difícil, ¿cómo quedarte mirando a la persona que más quieres en la vida, perder la suya con cada lágrima que abandonaban sus ojos?

Miró de reojo a Riddle y la ira brotó en su interior, ¿cómo podía sonreír viendo a Lil así?

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y se contuvo, Sirius y el resto le habían dicho que debía estar tranquilo y no precipitarse, que si actuaba antes de tiempo todo saldría mal y no podían permitir que este se escapase.

Rufus estaba informado, Rubeus había sido el encargado de avisarlo, después de todo el miserable de Dumbledore había resultado ser un aliado valido. Él ya lo sabía de ante mano, pero las diferencias que habían tenido le había impedido ni siquiera pensar en él.

-Estás preciosa.

Escuchó que decía Riddle en cuanto su mano cogió la de Lil entre las suyas, definitivamente debía haber dejado ese puesto para otra persona.

Aguantar, debía aguantar, más si ese miserable seguía acariciando la mano de ella de esa manera, no podría lograrlo. Sí, vale, Sirius tenía razón, era un celoso incontrolable.

-Recuerda que la palabra clave es Sí.

La sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de Riddle, lo hizo girar los ojos en redondo, no sabía qué razón tenía el muy idiota.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a Lord Tom Riddle y Lady Lilian Evans.

La voz sonó como mecánica, pero llegó a todos los que debían llegar. Justo cuando iba a comenzar a hablar de nuevo un sonido interrumpió.

Todos a una, incluyendo a los novios se giraron a mirar hacia el interior de la casa, ¿quién podía llamar a la puerta principal con semejante insistencia?

Pudo distinguir a su fiel mayordomo sonriendo de medio lado y declarar:

-Ahora mismo iré a comprobar que invitado osa llegar tarde e interrumpir.

No pudo evitar sonreír, Sev siempre sería Sev después de todo. No tardó en regresar acompañado de Lady Luna Weasley y Pomona Sprout, ambas cogidas del brazo y sonriendo.

Parecían no darle la más mínima importancia al hecho de haber llegado tarde e interrumpir así la ceremonia.

-¿Ya empezó?, vaya por dios, ¿ve Pomona como no deberíamos habernos parado a comprar esos pasteles?

Luna sonreía abiertamente y rompió a reír quitándole importancia al hecho:

-Bueno, ¿y dónde he de sentarme?

Su hijo Draco se puso en pie y le hizo una señal, Luna enseguida sonrió como tonta y comenzó a caminar, a medio camino tropezó y a punto estuvo de caer, sino fuera porque Pomona la sujetaba seguramente se había comido el suelo.

-¿Estás bien hermana?

Lady Ginebra Malfoy corrió a ayudar a su hermana la cual rompió a reír ante su torpeza, eso ocasiono que todos la miraran y parecían creer que la pobre chica estaba loca de remate.

Aunque no parecían culparla por ello, ¿quién podría hacerlo?

-De maravilla hermana querida, ¿cómo más podría estar en un día tan especial?, soy feliz hermana, y quiero compartir esa felicidad con todos los presentes.

Pomona miró a todas partes como asustada:

-Luna, no deberías haber venido, tú esposo te necesita.

Una nueva risa abandonó sus labios:

-Mi lugar está aquí Ginny, ¿dónde están nuestros asientos?

Entre Ginny y Draco la llevaron a dos asientos libres:

-¿Qué significa esto?, aquí falta un asiento.

-¿De qué hablas Luna?, hay dos, uno para ti y otro para la señora Sprout.

-¿Y mi marido?, ¿dónde está el asiento de mi esposo?

Todo el mundo la miró, ella parecía ahora furiosa, miraba a todos recriminatoriamente y decidida a asesinar a alguien:

-¿Has bebido Luna?

Esa pregunta salida de los labios de su hermana mayor que acababa de acercarse a ella para tranquilizarla, hizo a Luna mirarla furiosa:

-¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿dónde se ha visto que una muchacha de mi edad venga bebida a una boda?, Hana, no me insultes de forma tan descarada.

Remus se acercó a ellas también sonriendo de medio lado, portaba una silla más, esta la había cogido del comedor de la casa:

-Disculpad nuestra torpeza Lady Weasley, no se nos ocurrió que aunque el joven Weasley no pudiera asistir a la boda de su amada madre, no significase que no tuviese su sitio de todas formas.

Luna enseguida recuperó su sonrisa y un brillo especial inundó sus ojos plateados:

-¿Y quién le dijo a usted que mi amado esposo no vendría a la boda de su madre querida?

Esa pregunta hizo que varios invitados comenzaran a negar, definitivamente la pequeña se había vuelto loca sin remedio:

-Ya está bien, una vez arreglado el problema de los malditos asientos, es hora de continuar.

La voz de Riddle sonaba irritada, Luna, le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y todo el mundo ocupó su respectivo sitio en el jardín.

James pudo ver como Sev se colocaba cerca de la puerta que daba al jardín y silbaba feliz como quien no quiere la cosa.

Una vez más se dispuso a retomar todo, abrió los labios para comenzar a hablar cuando una nueva llamada lo detuvo en seco:

-Esto es increíble.

Se escuchó a sí mismo decir. Más en esta ocasión la llamada era aún más insistente que la anterior, miró a su alrededor, ¿quién faltaba?, ni siquiera había notado que la esposa de su hijo Ronald no estaba, pero al parecer se había olvidado de alguien más.

Repasó rápidamente a los invitados, más no consiguió ubicar quien faltaba en la maldita ceremonia del demonio.

-¿No me digáis que llego tarde?, ¿cómo pudo pasar?, creí que la ceremonia sería a las doce.

Sacó su reloj de bolsillo y miró el mismo frunciendo el ceño, al cabo de un momento sonrió como tonto:

-Me parece que se me olvidó darle cuerda ayer en la noche, ¿qué despiste el mío cierto?, pero no pasa nada, después de todo yo y mi acompañante no molestaremos mucho.

Sirius acompañado de Alice comenzaron a caminar por el jardín buscando algún lugar libre. Como era de esperarse eran la comidilla de todo el mundo. ¿Lord Black acompañado de una hermosa mujer?

Alice sonrió como niña a todos los invitados, más en uno de sus movimientos desenfadados conecto sus ojos negros con los de Riddle, no pudo dejar de notar la sonrisa que ella le dedicaba a este, y mucho menos la palidez que adornó el rostro del mismo, se sorprendió cuando este comenzó a repasar a los invitados con cierto nerviosismo.

-Terminemos con esto de una maldita vez.

Su voz ya no era más que un susurro siseante, Riddle estaba furioso, miró de este a Alice y de nuevo a este, Alice le guiñó un ojo en forma cómplice y se sintió estúpido.

Había aceptado la ayuda de ella y su prima, pero al parecer esas dos tenían su propio asunto personal con Riddle, ¿de qué se trataría el mismo?

-¿Acaso no me ha escuchado?

Enseguida negó y volvió a retomar lo que debía hacer, desconcertado en cierto modo, pues por lo visto había habido algún cambio de última hora, pues Sirius no debía asistir a la boda, ¿qué hacía entonces ahí?

-Bien, tal y como debía hacer, ha llegado el momento de llevar a término esta ceremonia.

-Mejor dicho comenzarla.

Escuchó que decía Luna como quien no quiere la cosa. La miró de reojo y se percató de que miraba sus uñas con el ceño fruncido:

-Hana o Ginny, ¿alguna tiene una Lima que pueda dejarme?

Algunas risas se escucharon en el lugar, mientras que Ginny procuraba hacer callar a Luna, más esta no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo:

-No me había dado cuenta de que las tengo algo mal, ¿cómo pude ser tan descuidada?, menos mal que madre no pudo venir por lo de la muerte de Hermione, sino me echaría una bronca increíble.

Nombrar a esta consiguió que varias personas volvieran a susurrar, sin ninguna duda recordando todas las tragedias que habían ocurrido en ambas familias en el último tiempo, incluyendo las cosas sucedidas a Sirius y su propia familia.

-Ya está bien, o la hacen callar o va fuera.

Riddle no estaba dispuesto a aguantar nada más, Luna dejó de mirar sus uñas y pasó a mirarlo a él, el odio que sus ojos plateados revelaron en ese preciso instante lo dejó congelado en el lugar.

¿Cómo alguien podía conseguir semejante mirada?

-Ilústreme en algo Lord Riddle, ¿quién me echará?

-Si hace falta yo mismo.

Iba a girarse dispuesto a llevar su amenaza a cabo, cuando Lil cogió la mano de este y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos:

-Soy yo lo que deseáis Lord Riddle, ¿qué más da lo que esa pobre chica diga o haga con tal de que lo consiga?

-Tenéis razón, lo mejor es ignorar a todos.

-Exacto, solo necesitáis que yo os diga, Sí.

Perfecto, todos tenían razón e iban a restregárselo por el resto de su vida, pero si lo miraban por el mismo punto de vista que él lo estaba haciendo, nadie podría decirle que no había cumplido el plan.

Sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más, se quitó la maldita toga de sacerdote que Alice le había conseguido y se preparó para el golpe:

-Algo que te puedo asegurar nunca sucederá.

Antes de que Riddle terminase de sorprenderse y girarse para encararlo, su puño se estampó en la cara del indeseable, este no pudo contener el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, más en ese momento solo le preocupaba la mirada de Riddle.

-Maldito miserable.

-Mira quién fue a hablar, ahora pagarás por todo lo que has hecho maldito indeseable.

Todos los invitados comenzaron a ponerse en pie y a armar jaleo, eso impidió que tanto Remus como Sirius los alcanzaran.

Riddle se puso en pie también y lo encaró, estaba deseoso de liarse a golpes con él, más este pareció pensarlo mejor y comenzó a reír como loco:

-Espero que te aproveche querida, con esto solo habéis conseguido sentenciar a vuestro hijo Lord Weasley.

Lo vio sacar algo de uno de sus bolsillos y escuchó el grito de Lil, lo que este portaba en sus manos cayó al suelo y pudo ver como un frasco de cristal se hacía añicos.

Una risa divertida se escuchó detrás de Riddle, este se giró y todos se encontraron con una Luna que reía sin parar mientras miraba el frasco hecho añicos en el suelo.

Sus ojos plateados, parecían mirar hacia otro lugar, la pobre chica parecía realmente haber enloquecido.

"_**Luna"**_

Definitivamente la noche anterior se había llevado el susto de su vida. Cuando había bajado a la sala a recibir a quien acababa de llegar, por poco y le da un infarto en el lugar.

El hermano menor de su esposo se encontraba allí, acompañado ni más ni menos que por su madre, ambos le habían explicado lo que había sucedido con su hermana Hermione y Harry, le había comentado su loco plan.

Sin dudar le ofreció su ayuda, más en ese momento el chico nunca podría negar que lo había hecho tal y como se lo habían solicitado.

En ese momento, no debía haber nadie en la alta sociedad, que no la considerara una loca de atar.

Quizás solamente Sirius, y porque era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, en esos momentos sintió como Ginny llegaba hasta ella y la abrazaba.

Era evidente que temía lo mismo que todos, más ella no estaba loca, sino aliviada y feliz.

-Maldita lunática, ¿de qué te ríes despreciable?, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que significa lo que acabo de hacer?, con ese simple gesto, acabo de dejarte viuda.

Su risa se intensificó aún más, llegando incluso a sentir que lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Sin duda los demás pensarían que sus lágrimas eran fruto de que estaba comenzando a entender lo que sucedía en realidad, sin embargo, no podían estar más equivocados.

-Luna, tenemos que ir a que te vea un médico, no estás bien.

Hana le hablaba, más ella solo tenía ojos para la puerta del jardín, la cual acababa de ser abierta por el siempre leal mayordomo Sev. Él, había sido el encargado de informarles de todos los pormenores que Lilian Potter y Nymphadora Tonks habían tenido que sufrir, además de quien había conseguido hacerle llegar algunos mensajes importantes a Nymphadora.

-Estoy fantásticamente hermana, no debes preocuparte por mí, y con respecto a usted Riddle, no sabe lo que disfrutaré cuando Rufus le ponga la mano encima.

-No llegarás nunca a ver tal cosa chiquilla estúpida.

Riddle se acercó a ella dispuesto a golpearla, sintió como Ginny y Hana, la cubrían con sus propios cuerpos, más Riddle no llegó hasta ellas, alguien se lo había impedido:

-No le pondréis una mano encima, y por el simple hecho de haberlo intentado, podéis apostar que acabaré con vos.

Sus dos hermanas la soltaron sorprendidas al escuchar la voz que acababa de hablar, ella rió de nuevo y se puso en pie para comenzar a caminar:

-Mi príncipe azul vino en mi ayuda.

Sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho, se impulsó para besar los labios de su esposo.

Nunca podría agradecerle suficiente a Hermione y Harry por poner a Pomona Sprout en su camino. Esa mujer había sido la que le devolvió a su esposo.

"_**Riddle"**_

Malditos y mil veces malditos.

Llevó su mano derecha hacía su labio y se quitó el hilo de sangre que corría por el mismo.

Tanto Potter como el miserable de Weasley le habían golpeado en el mismo lugar, pero eso no se quedaría así.

Una rápida mirada le bastó para encontrar su vía de escape, más no se iría sin antes causar un daño irreparable. No iba a perder dos veces, de eso ni hablar.

Más, debía estar seguro de a quien apuntar, lentamente se puso en pie, la sorpresa de todos los presentes al ver al indeseable de Weasley restablecido casi por completo, había provocado que a él lo perdieran de vista por unos momentos, y él, era especialista en utilizar esos instantes.

Rápidamente llevó su mano hacía el interior de su chaqueta y sacó el arma que portaba.

Había temido que algo sucediese en la boda, por ello había ido provisto con dos armas, así que contaba con dos disparos, más lo mejor era no errar en el blanco.

Se colocó y apuntó a Potter, una vez se había escapado, pero no abría una segunda, si Evans no podía ser suya, no sería de él tampoco, de eso se aseguraría.

Apretó el gatillo y no esperó a ver el resultado, el estallido del disparo se escuchó y provocó una avalancha de gritos y gente intentando huir.

Sin embargo a sus oídos llegó el grito desesperado de Lilian Evans, sin dejar de correr sonrió, ver morir a su amado sería algo peor que saber que había muerto sin más.

Debía correr a su casa; con una de sus armas en su mano y la otra aún oculta cogió uno de los caballos y tras montarlo con agilidad se dirigió a la misma, debía acabar con las dos miserables que se encontraban en el sótano de su casa.

Pero solo le quedaba un disparo, una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios, mataría a Black y se llevaría a Lady Granger.

Cuando ya hubiese disfrutado suficiente de ella, la regresaría a manos de su amada familia, no obstante, retornaría sin vida.

Nada más pisar su propiedad, se encontró con dos de sus siervos:

-Preparad el coche, nos largamos de aquí.

Goyle y Crabbe, no tardaron en obedecer sus órdenes tal y como los tenía acostumbrados, sin detenerse dejó el arma inútil en la mesa que se encontraba en el vestíbulo de su casa y se encaminó hacía el sótano, mientras caminaba, se quitó la chaqueta y sacó la otra arma.

No cogería nada de sus pertenencias, poseía demasiadas cosas, y podía prescindir de todas esas, al menos de momento, pues regresaría, y cuando lo hiciera, sería la definitiva.

Extrajo una llave del bolsillo pequeño del chaleco y la introdujo en la cerradura, más en cuanto esta hizo contacto con la misma, sin necesidad de girarla la puerta se abrió. Enseguida se percató de que algo andaba mal, miró a su alrededor como un depredador y empujó con cuidado la puerta.

Antes de entrar, se acercó a una cómoda que se encontraba situada cerca de allí, el motivo era obvio, abrió uno de los cajones y extrajo otra pistola del mismo. No era estúpido y sabía que contaba con demasiados enemigos, así que además de ir siempre armado, en cada sitio que había podido, había escondido un arma para asegurarse no encontrarse nunca débil ante nadie.

Con decisión, más con precaución y lentamente, caminó hacía la oscuridad del sótano, podría ser que ya no hubiese nadie, después de todo, no podrían encontrar el lugar donde tenía a las chicas escondidas alguien que no conociese la casa con anterioridad.

Después de todo, la habitación secreta no era fácil de localizar, escuchó unos murmullos en el lugar y justo cuando llegó al final de la escalera se fijó en el interior, pudo distinguir dos figuras, además de unos gritos y golpes provenientes del otro lado de la pared.

Una de ella se había soltado, y sin duda la que gritaba era Granger, después de todo la otra no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera.

Escuchó el típico sonido de las bisagras oxidadas al abrir la entrada a la sala y se sorprendió, ¿quién podía haber dado con la entrada?

-Señorita Black, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Hermione, ¿qué te ha hecho ese indeseable?

Conocía esas dos voces, o claro que las conocía, y podían apostar que ninguno de los dos saldría con vida de ese lugar. Podía matar a Black con un puñal llegado el momento, pero disfrutaría de atravesar con la pólvora el cuerpo de esos indeseables que habían osado entrar en su casa y robar lo que había conseguido.

"_**Albus"**_

Genial, simplemente magnífico, ¿cómo había terminado ayudando a un maldito niño?, al parecer padre e hijo habían pensado en la misma solución.

Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar a la ventana por la que debía introducirse en la casa, la encontró abierta de par en par, y en el centro de la sala al joven Potter dejando fuera de juego al mayordomo del indeseable de Riddle:

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Sorprendido el chico se había girado al escuchar su voz, lo apuntaba con un arma y estaba decidido a disparar, más al reconocerlo frunció el ceño:

-¿Qué más?, rescatar lo que es mío.

-¿Suyo?, por encima de mi cadáver muchacho.

Entró en la sala por la misma ventana y encaró al chico, este solo formó una sonrisa en su rostro y declaró:

-Eso lo veremos.

Se giró y comenzó a caminar, abrió la puerta un poco y miró a través de la misma, se acercó a él y miró a su vez, pudo distinguir a dos sujetos dirigirse a los establos.

Eran de un tamaño considerable:

-Crabbe y Goyle, espero no toparme con ellos, no serían fáciles de derribar.

Lo miró de reojo y cuando ya no estaban a la vista, precipitadamente el chico abrió del todo la puerta y salió por la misma, le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera y le señaló una columna que se encontraba junto a las escaleras, sin duda ese lugar los cubriría si era preciso.

Hizo lo que le pidió, después de todo el chico parecía conocer la casa tan bien como él mismo la conocía. Vio como cerraba la puerta con cuidado mientras miraba cada poco hacía la entrada de los establos, sin duda comprobando que no regresara ninguno de los tipos.

Una vez cerrada la misma corrió rápido hacía donde estaba él, iba a salir para dirigirse hacia la siguiente puerta, cuando el joven Potter lo detuvo en seco empujándolo contra la pared y pegando su cuerpo a la misma.

Escuchó unos fuertes pasos en el vestíbulo y entendió que uno de los tipos había regresado.

-Uno, dos tres, cuatro, cinco,… -miró perdido al chico y lo vio concentrado mientras seguía contando, de un momento a otro susurró: -Veinte, ahora.

Sin dudar tiró de él y lo obligó a correr a su paso, por los pelos llegaron hacía el otro pasillo, el joven Potter había resbalado en el suelo, y al girar había terminado patinando en el mismo.

Agradeció lo indecible el que no provocara ningún ruido al caer:

-Si serás torpe, vas a estropearlo todo.

-Si no te hubiese detenido viejo, ahora ya nos habrían pillado, así que mejor cállate.

Siseó este mientras se ponía en pie y se colocaba contra una de las puertas, lo vio sacar una horquilla que reconoció en el acto:

-Eso es de mi pequeña.

-Lo sé.

Se agacho, aún pegado a la puerta y metió la misma en la cerradura de la puerta, con cuidado comenzó a moverla, él lo observó detenidamente y susurró:

-¿Qué haces?, esa no es la puerta que debes forzar, el sótano es aquella puerta de allí.

-Lo sé.

Exasperado ante sus respuestas, decidió seguir él con lo que habían decidido el padre del chico y él.

Escuchó el clic que provocó la puerta al quedarse sin cerradura, más no le dio importancia, se giró y contó las puertas, una vez localizada la que le interesaba se dirigió hacía la misma.

Había dado unos tres pasos cuando sintió que el chico lo agarraba una vez más y tiraba de él, furioso luchó por soltarse:

-Maldito idiota, o me sigue o acabarán pillándolo.

El chico tiró de él con fuerza y lo empujó al interior de la estancia, se encontraban en una lujosa habitación:

-Te dije que esta no era la puerta.

-Y yo, que ya lo sabía.

Se percató de que no se había separado de la puerta y que miraba por una pequeña rendija que había dejado abierta.

-¿Qué demonios haces, perdiendo mi tiempo de este modo?

-Esperar, no pensaron demasiado en esto ¿cierto?, dígame una cosa, ¿cuántas armas porta?

-Una, con una bala para Riddle.

El chico asintió a sus palabras:

-Pues si hubiese hecho las cosas como las pensaba hacer, quizás y con un poco de suerte, su tiro hubiese terminado con Goyle o Crabbe en el vestíbulo. Pensando que pudiera reducir al otro, cosa que veo difícil, pero en fin, todo es posible, los caballerizos y criados de la casa, los habrían escuchado.

Y se encontraría rodeado de secuaces a las órdenes de ese indeseable de Riddle, en un segundo, y con mucha suerte y si existe un solo buen tirador entre los mismos, con una sola bala en su cuerpo.

Que acabaría con su vida en un santiamén.

Si no, su muerte sería más lenta y dolorosa.

-¿Qué miras ahora?

El chico formó una sonrisa en su rostro y declaró:

-Eso.

Se acercó a mirar lo que le mostraba y se encontró con que dos criadas salían de una de las habitaciones seguidas de una tercera que portaba varias sábanas.

-Hoy tocaba limpieza general de la recamara del señor, después de todo su nueva esposa vendría a dormir en la misma. Esa estancia se encuentra justo enfrente de la puerta del sótano, sé que soy bueno forzando cerraduras, pero consideré mejor esperar.

Suelen tardar un buen rato en cada estancia, por lo que en cuanto entren en la siguiente estancia, usted se acercará a la puerta de la misma y la controlará, mientras tanto yo forzaré la puerta del sótano.

Si por un casual alguna saliera antes de tiempo, tendrá que dejarla fuera de combate antes de que grite, o lo tendremos todo perdido.

-Parece conocer muy bien la rutina de la casa.

-Muchos días pasé mucho tiempo en el interior de la misma, soy una persona observadora, e intento no perderme detalle de todo lo que me rodea, mi padre nos ha dicho desde pequeños que seamos buenos observadores.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, y juntos observaron como las tres mujeres entraban en la siguiente habitación, en cuanto cerraron la puerta ellos salieron del que estaban ocupando.

Tal y como le había dicho, se colocó cerca de la puerta, mientras que él, corrió hasta la indicada y con la misma horquilla comenzó a forzarla.

Dejó de mirarlo y prestó atención al ruido proveniente de esa estancia, escuchó algunos cuchicheos y risas. Al cavo de un momento escuchó un ruido en el interior, seguido de otros dos.

Volvieron los cuchicheos y por último una risita nerviosa.

-Ya está.

Miró hacía el joven Potter y lo encontró con una sonrisa en el rostro y con la puerta entreabierta, se puso en pie y declaró:

-Usted primero.

Con una absurda pose lo invitó a pasar al interior de la estancia. Furioso por la actitud del chico llevó una de sus manos hacía su espalda y sacó el arma que llevaba encima, con decisión llegó a la puerta y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras de la misma.

Estaba bastante oscuro, y no se veía casi nada, menos mal que sabía cuántos escalones había en el lugar, si no seguramente tendría un accidente.

Al llegar al final de la escalera se giró para decirle al joven Potter que vigilara la entrada cuando se sorprendió al ver que el chico no estaba tras él.

Iba a llamarlo, cuando escuchó que bajaba a toda carrera por las escaleras:

-¿Qué se supone hacías?

Pudo distinguir una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro mientras declaraba:

-Hacer esto más divertido.

Sin más comenzó a caminar por la estancia, lo escuchó llamar a su pequeña en un susurro:

-¿Dónde están?, creí que se encontraban aquí abajo.

-Y así es, el problema es que no veo muy bien.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?, si las escuchásemos ya sería suficiente.

¿Acaso no sabía de la habitación secreta?, al parecer sí que iba a necesitarlo después de todo.

-Deje que me sitúe y resolveré el misterio para usted.

-¿Cómo que…?

-Shhh, escuche.

El chico calló en el acto y ambos escucharon golpes contra una de las paredes, inmediatamente corrieron hacía la misma, agradecieron el hecho de que no hubiese nada en el lugar, sino seguramente se habrían golpeado con algún objeto.

Al llegar a la misma escuchó gritos del otro lado:

-Hermione, Hermione ¿estás ahí?

Escuchó como los gritos se intensificaron, y luego los golpes se hicieron más insistentes.

Vio al chico comenzar a golpear la puerta:

-¿Cómo demonios se puede llegar al otro lado?

-Quítate de ahí.

Lo empujó y con cuidado comenzó a palpar la pared, tenía que estar cerca, tras unos segundos palpando la misma localizó lo que buscaba:

-Aja. Después de todo no pareces conocer esta casa tanto como creías.

Vio como este iba a reprochar algo, cuando escucharon el ruido de algo abrirse, en el preciso instante en que la puerta se abrió por completo, una pequeña luz lo dejó ver lo que había tras la misma.

La señorita Black cayó a sus brazos en cuanto la puerta se abrió, se percató de que respiraba agitadamente y que ambas manos estaban ensangrentadas:

-Señorita Black, ¿se encuentra bien?

Mientras él sujetaba a la chica, vio como el joven Potter corría hacía su pequeña, furioso se dispuso a impedir que se acercara a ella, más no pudo dejar a la señorita Black sin más.

Impotente vio como Potter se acercaba a su niña y cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos declaraba:

-Hermione, ¿qué te ha hecho ese indeseable?

-Harry, o Harry, menos mal que estás aquí.

Los vio besarse y como este, limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de ella:

-Voy a soltarte ahora mismo.

Vio como comenzaba a forcejear con la cerradura de las argollas que estaban sujetas a la pared, solo que ahora se encontraba algo nervioso y por ello torpe.

-Eso ni lo pienses Harry, la señorita Granger es mi invitada personal.

Sin pensar y sobre todo dejándose cegar por la rabia, agarró su arma con su mano y se giró, apuntó hacía el indeseable de Riddle, que se encontraba en la entrada de la estancia con ambas manos en alto, un arma lo apuntaba él, la otra al joven Potter.

Su disparo salió rápido hacía su objetivo, pero Riddle parecía esperarlo pues ágilmente se apartó y esquivó a tiempo el mismo.

Pudo distinguir la voz de su niña declarando que ya era libre, mientras que el joven Potter se colocaba delante de ella, lo miró de reojo y se percató de que tenía dos armas, una en cada mano y apuntaba a su vez a Riddle.

"_**Harry"**_

-Así que finalmente será un duelo entre un miembro de la familia Potter y yo, no puedo decir que me disguste la idea.

Después de todo matar a uno no me ha saciado suficiente.

-¿Matar a uno?

Escuchó que preguntaba Lord Dumbledore:

-Sí, creyeron que podían vencerme, pero si Lily Evans no puede ser mía no lo será de Potter, seguramente ese indeseable ya dejó este mundo.

Su risa cegó sus sentidos, más no su juicio, no pensaba caer en su trampa, era imposible que hubiese terminado con su padre.

-La voz de Lily llamando a ese indeseable con tanta desesperación fue exquisita, y un manjar para mis sentidos, pero mi satisfacción no terminará ahí, porque también terminaré contigo chico. Confieso que me agradas, así que no lo consideres algo personal contra ti.

Culpa de esto a tus padres, ellos son los únicos culpables.

Ajustó ambas armas en su mano, y declaró:

-Será mejor que se rinda Riddle, no se encuentra en una buena situación.

-¿A no?, yo considero lo contrario, solo tú estás armado, tu estúpido compañero ha desperdiciado su tiro en el aire, y con la luz jugando en tu contra, creo que yo puedo acertar mis dos tiros, mientras que tú puedes fallar los tuyos.

-No apostaría por ello Riddle.

Sonrió de medio lado y pudo distinguir la furia en los ojos negros del hombre:

-Comprobémoslo entonces, pero déjame decirte que después de acabar con vosotros, pienso disfrutar de esa gata que tienes a tu espalda.

Furioso apretó el arma entre sus manos, maldito despreciable, sin dudar disparó una de sus armas, el disparo no acertó en el objetivo, furioso voleó el arma lejos y cogió la que le quedaba con ambas manos.

Escuchó el clic que produjo el arma de Riddle al ser disparada hacia él y sonrió:

-¿No me diga que no comprobó su arma de reserva antes de cogerla?, craso error Riddle, uno de novato.

Lo vio volear lejos el arma que él mismo había desmontado antes de bajar al lugar y como cogía al igual que él el arma restante con las dos manos y lo apuntaba.

-Miserable, sin embargo puedo asegurarte que esta sí está cargada.

-Y la mía también.

Ambos se miraron evaluándose el uno al otro, más un brillo apareció en los ojos de Riddle y enseguida comprendió lo que este iba a hacer, no sabía porque cambiar su objetivo, después de todo lo odiaba a él más que a Lord Dumbledore, sin embargo, no podía permitir que matara a este.

Por mucho que odiara a ese viejo, su esposa lo quería con locura, como si fuese su propio padre, algo inexplicable, pero cierto.

Furioso, y frustrado a la par, se movió rápido, casi a la par que Riddle, el disparo salió certero en dirección a Lord Dumbledore, se colocó ante el hombre y Bella y disparó su propia arma en el momento en que el proyectil de pólvora impactaba en él.

Escuchó el grito de desesperación de Hermione, y el de dolor de Riddle, le había dado, había acertado, su puntería no había fallado después de todo.

En cuanto cayó de rodillas sintió como alguien lo sujetaba para no dar de bruces contra el suelo:

-¿Por qué te pusiste delante insensato?

Era la voz de Lord Dumbledore, con cierto esfuerzo se llevó una de las manos hacía la herida, y seguidamente sonrió mientras decía:

-Usted es importante para la persona que amo, no soportaría verla sufrir.

Sin más la oscuridad se hizo presente, mientras que Hermione lo llamaba a gritos.

"_**Sirius"**_

Furia era todo lo que brotaba de su interior, corrió hacía el lugar de encuentro con el arma en sus manos, ese indeseable se las iba a pagar, ahora era dos cosas las que le debía.

Detrás de él se encontraban sus amigos.

No tardaron en llegar al lugar concertado, se colocaron las túnicas y esperaron en la espesura del bosque.

Escucharon unos ruidos y por uno de los lugares aparecieron tres figuras encapuchadas con las mismas túnicas que ellos portaban y arrastrando a alguien.

Cuando llegaron hasta donde ellos se encontraban, lanzaron a los dos indeseables al centro del lugar:

-Lord Tom Riddle y Lord Eduardo Black, han sido traídos hasta aquí para ser juzgados.

La voz de Rufus se escuchó clara en el lugar, todos pudieron ver como el indeseable de Riddle se colocaba de rodillas, pese a la herida que portaba en el estómago, ¿quién se la habría hecho?

-¿De qué se nos acusa?

-Yo, Lord Sirius Black, os acuso de violar, y agredir de gravedad a mi prima Lady Bellatrix Black, de matar al esposo de mi otra prima Lady Andrómeda Tonks, y a esta misma.

-¿Cómo los declaran los presentes?

Se escuchó la voz de Rufus alta y clara:

-CULPABLES.

Expresaron todos a una.

-Yo, Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, os acuso, de intentar quemarme viva y casi conseguirlo, además de robarme todas mis pertenencias.

El semblante de Riddle se tornó blanco mientras fijaba su vista en quien acababa de hablar, esta se retiró un poco la capucha para que pudiera verla con claridad:

-Es imposible, yo te vi arder, yo…

-Deberías haberte cerciorado despreciable, Yo, Helga Huffelpaff, de la casa regente os acuso a vos Ton Riddle, de robar a la corona, de intentar matar a un miembro real y de asesinar al hijo de mi prima aquí presente, Lady Rowena Ravenclaw.

Miró sorprendido ante la declaración que acababa de hacer Alice y palideció de pronto, ¿qué acababa de decir?, negó, eso ahora no era importante, ya aclararía con ella ese punto, ahora lo importante era lo que estaban haciendo:

-¿Cómo los declaran los presentes?

-CULPABLES.

-Yo, Lord Gryffindor, más conocido como Lord James Potter, os declaro a ambos culpables del asesinato de Lord Lucius Malfoy, de conspiración contra mi propia vida y la de mi familia, de intento de robo a la misma y sobre todo de haber herido de gravedad a Lady Lilian Potter, mi esposa.

La voz de su mejor amigo sonaba cargada de dolor y furia seguramente por su rostro estarían cayendo algunas lágrimas, pudo ver como Riddle miraba hacía el sorprendido y furioso:

-NO, TÚ DEBERÍAS ESTAR MUERTO, TE DISPARÉ TE…

James se acercó a Riddle y cogiéndolo de la camisa lo alzó hasta quedar a su altura:

-Ella se puso en medio, el disparo le dio a ella, te juro que si Lily muere, iré a buscarte allí donde vayas, y volveré a matarte no una sino cien veces.

Sin más lo empujó lejos, este cayó al suelo y grito de dolor, la herida en su estómago comenzó a sangrar más.

-¿Cómo los declaran los presentes?

-CULPABLES.

-Yo, Lady Nymphadora Tonks, me sumo a todas las acusaciones de mi tío Lord Sirius Black y añado, el asesinato del joven Lord Harry James Potter.

Esas palabras provocaron varias reacciones, James la miró alarmado, mientras que él mismo la miró sin poder creérselo, ¿Qué Harry qué?

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Esa herida se la hizo Harry, y él le disparó a él.

-En realidad, es digno hijo de Lily, el chico hizo exactamente lo mismo que ella, se colocó delante de mi objetivo, yo pretendía matar a Lord Dumbledore, pero el idiota se colocó en medio, y pese a la situación, el condenado apuntó certeramente a matar, pero no podrá disfrutarlo, él y yo nos veremos de nuevo en el infierno.

-¿Cómo los declaran los presentes?

-CULPABLES.

En esa ocasión no pudo sumarse al grito general, se había acercado a su mejor amigo y lo había sostenido, este parecía no haber procesado ese último punto, él mismo no podía creerlo, ¿cómo es que Harry había puesto su vida en peligro por salvar a Lord Dumbledore?

-En vista de los crímenes cometidos y de los juicios impartidos, se les declara culpables de todos y cada uno de ellos, y yo Rufus Scrimgeour llevaré la sentencia a cabo.

Sin dudar un segundo, dos disparos resonaron en el lugar, uno derecho a la frente de Lord Eduardo y otro a la de Lord Riddle.

Pese a que eso significaba la victoria de ellos, ninguno de los presentes podía celebrarlo, después de todo, Riddle, parecía haber conseguido las dos cosas que deseaba llevarse con él.

A Lilian Evans, la cual se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y al que consideraba que podía haber sido su hijo y el de ella, Harry.

_**Zae:** Muchas gracias por tú comentario, espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo y como ya dije antes, solo restan dos capítulos para el final, lamento la tardanza, pero surgieron algunos problemas como ya expliqué arriba, espero que el siguiente lo pueda subir con mayor prontitud, quería preguntarte ¿Tú lees el otro fic que estoy publicando a la par de este?_

_Bueno, espero tú Rewies al respecto de este capítulo si no puedes no te preocupes, nos vemos pronto o eso espero, buybuy y hasta el siguiente._

_**Belmi:** Hola muchas gracias por tú comentario, como ves hoy te brinde un capítulo de cada una de las historias para saciarte un poco jeje, espero no estés deseando matarme en estos momentos, no sé cual leerás primero pero me da que con ambas vais a desear mi cabeza en bandeja, pero ni modo._

_Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo y me digas que te pareció, nos vemos pronto o en este o en el otro buybuy y muchas gracias por los Rewies._

_**Lanyera:** Hola Gracias por tu Rewies, sobre Albus, creo que Harry le dio una buena lección, aunque el coste fue elevado, pero en fin solo puedo decir SORRY._

_Muchas gracias por leer el fic, espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente, y bueno ya solo quedan dos para el final, buybuy y hasta el siguiente el cual espero sea más pronto que tarde._


	19. Capítulo 19

_**Perdonar que hoy no conteste reviews, tengo algo de prisa, en el siguiente os contesto seguro a todos, espero disfrutéis de este capítulo, el penúltimo de este fic, actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda lo prometo ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a;**_

_**Drys-1 y Hermagy por sus comentarios de ánimo, este capítulo os lo dedico a vosotras.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto buybuy.**_

_**Capítulo 19:**_

Había amanecido un día espléndido pese a lo que había escondido en los corazones de los presentes. Se supone que ese debía ser un día colmado de dicha y felicidad, al menos para los que se casaban, no obstante, solo uno parecía tener algo de alegría en el cuerpo.

El resto, tenían tanto su mente como su corazón en otro lugar alejado de los presentes. Entre los invitados de ese día tan especial, se encontraban las familias Granger y Potter.

No obstante esta última tenía dos asientos vacíos en el lugar. Una la que se encontraba al lado del patriarca de la familia Potter, y otra la que se encontraba al lado de su nuera más reciente, Hermione Potter.

Ese dato pocos lo sabían, aún no habían dado la noticia a la familia Granger, y ciertamente se estaban planteando el darla, ¿qué importaba en esa situación tal papel ya?

"_**Hana"**_

Ahí estaba, siendo ayudada por su hermana Ginny, la única que parecía no haber sufrido ningún altibajo en su matrimonio, ¿tendría ella la misma suerte?, Lord Lupin, merecía su atención y hasta su amor, no tenía nada que reprocharle a ese hombre, por el contrario, solo podía apreciarlo.

Pero, ¿lograría amarlo como él se lo merecía?, ¿y él, conseguiría amarla a ella?, porque si de algo estaba segura, era de que ese hombre ya estaba enamorado de alguien más, sin embargo, ese alguien había sido relegado, ¿o era ella la que había dicho no a Lord Lupin?, ¿qué podía pasar entre ellos, para que Lord Lupin no insistiera?, ¿Y para que alguien se negara a estar con él?

-Te ves realmente hermosa Hana, ninguna de nosotras puede igualarte.

La voz de Ginny la trajo a la realidad, sonrió ante sus amables palabras para mirarla y decirle:

-Tú sí que estabas hermosa el día de tu boda Ginny, y Hermione, ella se verá muy linda, el día que le toque.

Ginny bajó la mirada:

-¿De verdad crees que ella llegue a casarse?, Hermione ha sufrido demasiado.

-Pero es la más fuerte de todas nosotras, y en cierto modo la mejor, luchó por lo que quería hasta enfrentándose a todos y todo.

-¿Y de qué le sirvió eso?, mira como está ahora, ¿sabes lo que me costó vestirla y traerla a la boda?

-¿Puedes enfadarte o reprocharle algo?

Ginny enfadada declaró:

-Sí, sí que puedo, ella debería haber acatado los deseos de padre o del abuelo, no empecinarse en estar con alguien que le iba a hacer tanto mal. Ella no se merece todo esto, no sabes cuánto he maldecido a la familia de mi esposo este último tiempo hermana.

Soltó el lazo que tenía en sus manos y se acercó a Ginny, la cogió de sus manos y le dijo:

-¿Y no crees que en lugar de maldecirlos, lo que deberías hacer es apoyarlos?, ¿has pensado que los que peor lo están pasando son ellos?

Ginny levantó la cabeza para mirarla y se sorprendió al ver el rostro de ella lleno de lágrimas:

-¿Crees que no lo sé?, me he pasado las últimas noches consolando a mi esposo. Callando todo y viéndolo sufrir, hermana, llevo todos y cada uno de estos días callando la existencia de mi futuro hijo, para que Draco la reciba con alegría, pero parece que esta tormenta nunca va a desaparecer a nuestro alrededor.

Esas palabras le dieron un vuelco en el corazón, apretó las manos de su hermana entre las suyas y sonriendo ampliamente preguntó:

-¿Estás embarazada?

-¿Eso es lo único que has escuchado?

Sonrió a la par que su hermana lo hacía y la atrajo hacía ella con fuerza, la envolvió en sus brazos:

-Felicidades hermana, o me has alegrado el día, ¡VOY A SER TÍA!

-Ya, ya Hana, no puedes decirlo, y suéltame vas a estropear tú hermoso vestido, y hoy es tú día, así que…- se llevó un dedo a sus labios haciendo la señal de silencio.

-Te quiero Ginny, y estoy segura de que darle esa extraordinaria noticia a Draco y los demás, les dará un motivo para comenzar a salir del agujero en el que se encuentran.

-¿Tú crees?

La esperanza que brilló en los ojos de su hermana la hizo sonreír:

-Estoy segura hermana.

-¿No me consideras alguien horrible por pensar como lo hago?

Negó mientras quitaba el pelo de la cara de su hermana y sonriéndole declaró:

-Nunca, además, tú solo estás preocupada por tú persona amada y los suyos, es normal. Ahora vamos o mi futuro esposo creerá que no deseo darle el sí.

-Lord Lupin me cae fenomenal y estoy segura de que te hará muy feliz.

Sonrió de medio lado, ella también sabía que pese a no ser su persona amada, Lord Remus Lupin la haría una mujer feliz, pese a que su relación se basara más en la amistad y el aprecio.

A los oídos de ambas les llegó la música que anunciaba la entrada de ella a la iglesia, la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de su hermana, la obligó a sonreír a ella también, cogió el ramo que le ofrecía y tras besar su mejilla, Ginny se marchó de allí.

Respiró hondo y esperó la señal adecuada, en cuanto la nota que esperaba sonó, el recuerdo del embarazo de su hermana menor la obligó a sonreír.

Con esa hermosa sonrisa brillando en su rostro deslizó el velo por su rostro y comenzó a caminar. En cuanto llegó a la puerta trasera, descubrió a dos chicos que le abrieron las puertas, su padre enseguida se reunió con ella, cogió a este de su brazo:

-Estoy por dar media vuelta, te ves preciosa hija.

-No podemos dejar al pobre Lord Lupin esperando allí solo.

-¿Estás feliz con la elección?

La pregunta de su padre la desconcertó, lo miró a la par que este le decía:

-Estoy dándome cuenta de que tal vez tú madre siempre tuvo razón, de que debería haberos dejado escoger a vuestras parejas, el estado de Hermione, una muñeca vacía, me ha hecho reflexionar, no puedo cambiar el destino de Ginny, pero aún puedo impedir hundir el tuyo hija mía.

-No te preocupes padre, estoy segura de que seré dichosa en mi matrimonio con Lord Lupin, es un gran hombre y él me hará feliz.

-No obstante, aún llamas a tú futuro esposo por Lord Lupin.

-Tranquilo, con el tiempo la cosa cambiará.

Volvió a sonreír, y al ver que su padre asentía y la besaba a través del velo en la frente, comenzaron su camino hacia el altar.

Remus Lupin, se encontraba allí esperándola, a su lado se encontraba su propia madre, pues la que iba a ser madrina, negó, era mejor no pensar en nada de eso.

Mientras caminaba sus ojos repasaban a toda la gente que había en el lugar, los vio murmurar y algunos sonreír, no obstante lo que más atrajo su atención fueron los lugares vacios.

Harry Potter, Lilian Potter, su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse al percatarse del tercer asiento vacío.

¿Por qué no había ido?, ¿acaso no estaba dispuesto a dejarla comenzar su vida en paz?, si hubiese ido le habría infundado más fuerza para hacer lo que debía, con ese acto de él, le acababa de herir.

Más dejó de mirar al lugar, no estaba dispuesta a manchar ese momento, fijó sus ojos en su futuro esposo y sonrió, enseguida él le devolvió la sonrisa, era un hombre apuesto.

Su cabello, pese a que era evidente que lo había peinado, algo debía haber pasado, pues se encontraba algo alborotado, no obstante, así se encontraba mucho más guapo y le daba un aire más juvenil.

Sus últimos pasos con su padre de la mano, no separó de forma concienzuda sus ojos de ese hombre.

En cuanto su padre entregó su mano a Lord Lupin y este la sostuvo, ambos sonrieron, su padre se retiró a la par que Lord Lupin retiraba el velo de su rostro:

-Os veis hermosa.

-Muchas gracias, usted también está increíble.

Sonrió de medio lado y suspiró:

-Esa sonrisa vuestra, hace las cosas más difíciles para mí.

No entendió esas palabras por parte de Lord Lupin, no obstante, ambos giraron a mirar a quien los iba a unir por la eternidad. No pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en un simple sitio, el lugar donde debería estar sentado, Neville Longbottom.

"_**Tonks"**_

No, no podía ser que fuera a hacerlo, su corazón se detuvo en el acto, al escuchar las campanadas que anunciaban la hora.

Una que deseaba nunca hubiese llegado, miró a quien la acompañaba y ambos a la par parecieron palidecer, no, eso no podía estar pasando.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

Preguntó angustiado Neville a su lado, ella miró hacía su tobillo y unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas:

-Yo, lo siento tanto Neville, creí que dándole celos a ambos conseguiríamos lo que deseábamos.

Neville la fulminó con la mirada por unos segundos para después relajar su semblante, cayó a su lado y se sentó:

-¿Te duele mucho?, la verdad es que nunca creí que esto fuera a dar ningún resultado, y menos después de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, no obstante, hemos luchado ambos y hemos fracasado.

De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberla podido ir a ver la noche pasada.

Asombrada ante sus palabras lo obligó a mirarla:

-¿Qué no fuiste anoche?, ¿qué te detuvo?

-Tuve que quedarme…

-ERES TONTO, Si ayer no hablaste con ella, eso quiere decir que no te rechazó, ella no te dije que no.

-No, ¿cómo me lo va a decir si no la pude ver?

-Tu situación es diferente a la mía, maldito chico, creí que a ambos nos habían rechazado.

Este bajó la mirada y se fijó en sus manos, ella no pudo evitar recordar su visita a Lord Lupin la noche anterior:

"_Era muy consciente de que esa sería su última oportunidad, si él la rechazaba, ya nunca más volvería a verlo._

_Nerviosa por primera vez en su vida, llamó a la puerta de la casa de este, quien le abrió la misma fue Lord Potter, al parecer había ido a ver a este, la saludo de forma ausente._

_Tal y como había estado los días atrás, completamente ausente de este mundo, y viviendo sin vivir en realidad, lo vio colocarse su sombrero y echar a andar. Con cierta tristeza lo vio alejarse._

_¿Qué más podría pasarle a esa familia?, cogió aire para darse valor e ingresó en la casa, una de las criadas al verla la ayudo a deshacerse de su chal y la condujo hasta donde el señor se encontraba._

_Al llegar a la sala, como recibimiento recibió un fuerte ruido de cristales rotos, y una maldición salir de labios de Remus:_

_-Lord Lupin, tiene usted una visita._

_-No quiero ver a nadie, ya bastante he tenido con James._

_-¿Le digo entonces a la muchacha que se marche?_

_-¿Muchacha?—rápidamente Remus giró, más al verla a ella, su rostro se contrajo, despidió a la mujer con un gesto de cabeza y declaró:_

_-¿Qué hacéis vos aquí?_

_-Vine a veros para hablar._

_-¿Hablar?, ¿de qué quiere que hablemos?, ¿del tiempo?, ¿de su amigo Neville?, ¿DE QUÉ PODRÍAMOS USTED Y YO HABLAR?_

_Ante el grito de él, ella dio un paso hacía atrás, más tragó saliva y lo encaró, era en ese instante o nunca:_

_-De nosotros, vine a hablar de nosotros, no pude casarse mañana, no puede cometer el mismo error dos veces y condenar su vida y la de alguien más al fracaso._

_Remus la miró furioso:_

_-¿El mismo error dos veces?, ¿y qué error se supone es ese?_

_-Dejar escapar el amor._

_Remus soltó una risa que la hirió en su interior:_

_-¿Amor?, por favor esa palabra es una farsa, el amor es absurdo y ciego, lo único que ha traído a la gente que me rodea es dolor, sufrimiento y soledad._

_-Eso no es cierto, y si bien es verdad que la gente que nos rodea no ha tenido mucha suerte, no quiere decir que usted no la vaya a tener, yo estoy aquí para demostrarle que estoy dispuesta a luchar._

_-¿Luchar?, por favor, tú no tendrías que luchar contra nadie, yo en cambio me enfrentaría a todos._

_-Si das este paso todo terminará, yo diré adiós para siempre, no volverá a verme nunca._

_Él retiró la mirada de ella, al ver que esa sería la única respuesta que recibiría de este, se giró con lágrimas en los ojos y comenzó a alejarse, al llegar a la puerta que daba a la calle, recibió el chal de manos de la criada y justo cuando estaba por marcharse, sintió que la obligaban a girar._

_Antes de poder decir ni una sola palabra recibió los labios de este contra los suyos, reclamaban una respuesta, reclamaban una posesión y sobre todo la reclamaban a ella._

_Dejó caer su chal de nuevo y le devolvió el beso y el abrazo que este le proporcionaba, sintió la necesidad de fundirse con él, no obstante, este solo reclamaba sus labios._

_El beso comenzó a descender en intensidad y sintió como este apoyaba su frente contra la de ella:_

_-No es justo, ¿por qué viniste esta noche?, lo tenía todo tan claro, ahora me has condenado a vivir una vida con tu recuerdo._

_-No tiene porque ser así._

_Él sonrió de medio lado sin abrir aún los ojos, seguidamente rozó sus labios con los de ella y se separó:_

_-Sí tiene, le prometí a Lady Granger que estaría a su lado, Neville no ha reaccionado, a permitido que ella se quede sola y sin esperanzas, ¿sería honorable de mi parte abandonar a esa pobre chica a un día de la boda?_

_-¿Es más justo esto?, decirme que me amas, pero que debido a tú sentido de la bondad, de la justicia y el honor, debo aceptar que no estaremos juntos._

_-Dime una cosa, ¿me amarías si dejara a esa muchacha tirada el día de nuestra boda, para que quedara marcada por el resto de su vida?, ¿serías capaz de amar a alguien así?_

_Sintió una punzada en el corazón, ¿le estaba diciendo que debía escoger entre su felicidad y la de otra persona?, maldición, ¿por qué no podía ser egoísta por una vez?, ella no conocía mucho a esa Hana Granger, ¿qué más le daba a ella esta si tenía a Remus con ella?_

_Más las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, eran la respuesta a las preguntas que Remus le había formulado, derrotada cayó de rodillas al suelo:_

_-Solo si ella detuviera la boda podría sentirme libre Tonks."_

Esas palabras habían germinado una pequeña esperanza en su corazón, pues si Neville tenía éxito en su pedida a Hana, Remus quedaría libre para ella, no obstante, al ver el semblante de Neville esa mañana, creyó que todo estaba perdido, que quizás ella, sí que amaba después de todo a Remus como ella lo hacía.

Pero ante las palabras de este, acababa de volver a encender la llama en su corazón, cuando volvió de sus recuerdos y se percató de que Neville se encontraba a su lado con al cabeza gacho, y resignado, se enfureció:

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí sentado?

Neville brincó al escuchar su voz tan enfurecida, la miró sin comprender:

-Muévete, ve a la ceremonia y detenla antes de que esto acabe, maldito idiota, si no se lo preguntas, nunca te lo perdonarás, si no vas y le dices lo que deseas, ella nunca lo sabrá. Le estás negando la opción de elegir, dale al menos el placer de rechazarte o admitirte, pon la decisión en sus manos, que nunca puedas reprocharte a ti mismo el no haber luchado hasta el fin.

-¿Pero qué hay de ti?

-¿De mí?, maldito idiota, solo es una torcedura, no podré seguirte el paso, pero tú puedes hacerte y hacerla feliz.

-¿Estás segura de que…?

-QUE TE LARGES TE DIGO.

Neville pegó un brinco y rápidamente se levantó y echó a correr, no obstante y antes de alejarse del todo, regresó, se agachó hasta su altura y depositó un beso en su mejilla:

-Ojala me hubiese enamorado de ti, todo abría sido mucho más sencillo.

-Si esto no funciona, te estaré esperando, así que corre y que no se diga.

Recibió una sonrisa por parte de este y sin más se alejó, llevando con él, no solo su propuesta y sus esperanzas, también las de ella misma.

"_**Neville"**_

Corrió a todo lo que podía y más, ¿llegaría a tiempo de intervenir?, ¿lo perdonaría Remus?, deseaba que lo entendiera y lo disculpara. No quería ser el causante de la pérdida de un amigo de su padre.

Al ver a Tonks, caída en el suelo y que no podía seguir todas sus esperanzas habían caído en picado. Al conocer la negativa que Remus le había dado a esta, sintió miedo de que este se hubiese enamorado de Hana.

Más quería ser egoísta por una vez, deseaba pensar en él, y de paso en Tonks, pues si intervenía, quizás pudieran los dos conseguir lo que más deseaban.

Seguramente los Granger y su hasta su padre pondrían el grito en el cielo al verlo aparecer, y más intentar conseguir que la novia dejase plantado al novio en mitad de la ceremonia.

¿Dónde se había visto tal cosa?, con los pulmones apunto de estallarle y con las fuerzas casi agotadas, llegó a la calle que deseaba.

En un último impulso, llegó a su destino, estaba por abrir las puertas cuando estas se abrieron desde dentro, el rostro de Lord Remus Lupin lo golpeó de lleno.

De su brazo y con una sonrisa, Hana lo acompañaba, ambos se quedaron helados al verlo a él allí plantado.

-¿Neville?, ¿qué te ha sucedido?

No podía apartar sus ojos de las manos entrelazadas de ambos, y mucho menos podía responder a la pregunta amistosa de Remus, todo su mundo acababa de caer en picado, escuchaba a la gente tras Remus y Hana, seguramente preguntándose porque no terminaban de salir, para que ellos pudieran marcharse también.

-¿Se encuentra bien Lord Longbottom?

La voz de ella, cargada de preocupación le pegó como si de un látigo se tratase, no pudo más que echarse a reír como un loco, metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo del chaleco que portaba y sacó un anillo del mismo.

Lo puso entre él y la pareja y sonriendo declaró:

-Casi me mato, viniendo hasta aquí corriendo, para impedir que esto pasase, venía con este anillo, con un buen discurso preparado, para pedirte que abandonaras a Remus y huyeras conmigo si tu familia y la mía se oponían a nuestra unión.

Había trazado un montón de cosas para decir y más situaciones para actuar, según lo que me encontrase al llegar. No obstante, nunca pensé en la posibilidad de llegar en el momento justo en que ambos abandonabais el lugar.

Volvió a romper a reír:

-Después de todo Nym y yo no conseguimos lo que deseábamos, ella se lastimó el tobillo por nada, quizás si no me hubiese quedado como idiota tirado en el suelo a su lado, hubiese llegado a tiempo.

Solo me queda decirte que pese a todo te amaré por el resto de mi existencia y que no creo poder volver a verte a la cara, por el mismo motivo, tampoco podré volver a hablar con usted como hasta ahora, así que…

-¿Qué Tonks está herida?

La voz de Lord Lupin lo interrumpió, lo miró enfadado por no dejarlo terminar de hablar y asintió a su pregunta, el semblante de Lupin pasó a ser de suma preocupación, miró a Hana y esta con una cálida sonrisa asintió:

-Estaré bien.

Remus beso la mejilla de Hana, provocando que él apretara los puños con fuerza, y se dispuso a marcharse, no obstante y antes de irse, ingresó de nuevo a la estancia y tras decirle algo a la gente, volvió al lado de Hana y declaró:

-Ya solo depende de ti pequeña.

Sin despedirse de él, ni de nadie más, vio como Remus salía corriendo de allí a toda prisa:

-Dile donde está Nymphadora, corre, o se pasará todo el día corriendo para encontrarla.

Perdido y sin entender nada, gritó:

-REMUS. —Este se volvió sin dejar de correr, y él señaló la dirección contraría y añadió: -En el puente de la calle Magno.

Lo vio detenerse en seco y tras fruncir el ceño, volvió a correr ahora sí, hacía la dirección correcta:

-¿Lo dejas ir sin más?

Preguntó sin entender:

-¿Por qué retenerlo?, si le prohíbo ir a buscarla, me odiará por siempre, es mejor así.

Él solo pudo asentir y tras dejar de mirar hacía donde Remus había salido, fijó su mirada en el anillo que tenía en sus manos y después en la mano derecha de ella, suspiró y cogió la misma.

-Pese a que no puedo hacer nada, déjame al menos que te regale este anillo y pórtalo como símbolo de que alguien más te amó con todo su corazón.

Estaba por deslizar el mismo cuando ella cerró el puño, levantó su vista hacía esta, más ella, tenía lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Apretó los puños enfadado consigo mismo, no debería haber echo eso, suspiró y retiró su mano de la de ella:

-Perdóname, siento haber sido un maldito idiota y un cobarde, lamento no haber podido estar ahí para demostrarte que te apoyaba en este momento, siento de corazón el no haber llegado a tiempo para impedir esto y…

-¿Qué te hacía pensar que hubieses podido hacerlo?

Cortó ella algo molesta, él sonrió de medio lado y negó:

-Tienes razón, quizás no habría cambiado nada, pero al menos habría recibido tú negativa, al menos no lamentaría nunca no haber actuado a tiempo.

-¿Querías que fuese mi culpa todo esto?, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien…

-¿Decidió seguir los designios de mi padre?, le recuerdo Lady Gran…Lupin, que usted hizo exactamente lo mismo, no luchó por lo nuestro, nunca le dijo a su padre nada de todo esto, si hay algún culpable de todo esto somos ambos. No obstante, no vengo a reprochar nada, solo me resta felicitarla y desearle una vida cargada de felicidad.

Se giró para marcharse cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano Draco en la puerta:

-¿Qué sucede?, la gente se está impacientando.

-Lo que pasa amor, es que tú hermano no se decide.

La voz de la esposa de su hermano, lo hizo girarse sin entender:

-¿No me decido a qué?

-A hacer la pregunta, ¿a qué si no?

La sonrisa de la chica, lo hizo no entender nada de nada, su hermano miró hacía los tres algo perdido también.

-¿Qué pregunta amor?

-¿Qué pregunta va a ser?

Exclamó ella sin más y entró de nuevo hacía el lugar, intercambió una mirada con su hermano y este se encogió de hombros, Hana carraspeó a su lado y ambos la miraron, con las mejillas sonrosadas, y algo avergonzada, declaró:

-¿Lord Neville Longbottom, estaríais dispuesto a convertiros en mi esposo?

"_**Remus"**_

-Esa sonrisa vuestra, hace las cosas más difíciles para mí.

Y era cierto, ver esa sonrisa, le hizo comprender que había tomado una buena decisión al aceptar seguir con todo aquello, pero también mataba de un plumazo todas sus esperanzas de que esa boda se cancelara.

No borró la sonrisa que le había contagiado, y agarrando su mano entre la suya, ambos miraron al frente, no obstante, no pudo dejar de mirarla de reojo, lo que lo llevó a descubrir como ella miraba hacía un lugar que él sabía estaba vacío.

Neville, no había ido a la boda, al igual que Tonks, seguramente estarían juntos, consolándose uno al otro, ¡qué ingenuo era ese muchacho!, si hubiese hecho su movimiento ahora estaría él a su lado.

Y quizás él se estaría enfrentando a Sirius por la mano de su sobrina, suspiró, lo mejor era olvidar lo que podía a ver sido y centrarse en lo que era. Sin embargo, su mente no dejaba de recordarle las palabras de James y las de Nymphadora de la noche anterior.

Ambos habían acertado en algo, iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces, y en ambas ocasiones por el mismo motivo, temor a lo que Sirius y su familia dijeran.

La noche anterior lo habían obligado a revivir el mal trago que él y Andrómeda habían tenido que vivir, su relación clandestina y su término al final, por que no habían sido valientes y habían preferido callar.

Si él hubiese hecho en su día lo que Tonks, había hecho la noche anterior, ¿cuál hubiese sido el resultado?, ¿Andrómeda estaría a su lado o no?, aunque por mucho que le pesase, ya no podía recordar el rostro de ella, pues al pensar en la mujer a la que amaba, ahora solo había un rostro.

La sonrisa alegre y juguetona de Nymphadora Tonks, las tornas se habían invertido y ahora era él el mayor de ambos, pese a que ella parecía haber vivido más que él en esa vida. Esa muchacha con su figura, su ingenio, y sobre todo su genio, se había ganado su corazón.

Primero lo había atrapado con sus labios, para después pasar a ser un idiota cada vez que estaba a su lado, y a meter la pata. Miró hacía su mejor amigo James, el cual miraba al frente sin ver en realidad la ceremonia, habían discutido la noche anterior, ambos querían tener la razón.

James pese a su actual situación, defendía el que luchase y se enfrentase a quien hiciera falta para estar con Lady Tonks, defendía el amor, que tan cruel se había portado con él y su propio hijo.

Él se había negado a verlo, no deseaba pensar en esa simple palabra, pues temía en lo que ese amor podía desembocar, pero cuando fue ella a buscarlo, se percató de que esa mujer era mucho más valiente que él.

Maldijo el momento en que la vio, creyó que podía tratarse de Lady Hana, que podía ir a verlo para decirle que se anulaba la boda, pero verla a ella, le había hecho entender que eso no iba a pasar.

-¿En que piensa?

La voz de Lady Granger le llegó en un susurro, sonrió de medio lado y le susurró:

-Seguramente en lo que usted está pensando ahora mismo, al ver esa silla vacía tras nosotros.

Sintió como ella apretaba su mano y sonrió de medio lado:

-¿Queréis seguir adelante?

Si lo escuchó o no, no lo supo, pues ella ni se inmuto, escuchaba la voz del hombre ante él diciendo toda la oración previa:

-¿Y vos?

Su voz sonó con calma y terriblemente resignada, apretó la mano de ella, a la par que la escuchaba repetir las palabras que el hombre recitaba para que ella dijera:

-Si estáis pensando lo mismo que yo Lady Hana Granger, apretad mi mano como respuesta, ¿queréis que detenga esta locura y probar suerte buscando a Lord Longbottom?

Tras terminar de recitar sus palabras, el hombre se dirigió a él:

-¿Serviría de algo?, él no ha hecho nada por buscarme, él…

Sintió como apretaba su mano, y lo supo en el acto, era una locura, cuando abrió su boca para comenzar a recitar las palabras, no fueron estas las que salieron de entre sus labios:

-Me temo que no puedo seguir adelante, tendrá que disculparme Lady Granger por faltar a mi palabra, pero no sois vos la mujer a la que deseo llevar de mi brazo por el resto de mi vida, del mismo modo que no soy yo, el que vos deseáis que os lleve. –Ella sumamente sorprendida lo miró de frente, más al sonrisa que adornó los labios de esta, le hizo entender que era lo correcto, que después de todo, nunca se arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo, se giró a mirar a la gente tras él y encontró enseguida los grises ojos de Sirius, apartó la mirada de este unos instantes y declaró: -Aunque la boda se suspenda, ustedes podrás disfrutar de la celebración, lamento echarme para atrás de esta manera, sobre todo lamento no haber sido capaz de amar a una mujer tan esplendida como lo es Lady Granger, pero me temo que alguien más ocupa mi corazón.

Lord Granger se acercó a ellos e iba a decirle algo, cuando Lady Hana Granger declaró:

-Vos, padre, muchas gracias por vuestras palabras, debido a las mismas es que he podido pedirle a Lord Lupin que me hiciera este tremendo favor, que se echase la culpa de romper este compromiso, que me diera la posibilidad de quedar libre sin sospechas de ninguna clase.

Padre, si eran ciertas vuestras palabras anteriores, os pido solo una cosa, hablad con Lord Potter, decidle que si aceptaría tener otra hija vuestra casada con el mayor de sus hijos.

Padre, amo a Lord Longbottom, y deseo que él sea mi futuro esposo.

El silencio reinó en el lugar, tan solo fue roto cuando el ruido amortiguado de un bastón se hizo presente, fijó su mirada en el lugar de donde venía el ruido y se percató de que James caminaba hasta ellos:

-Podéis estar segura que por mí no habrá problema de ninguna clase, ahora solo hace falta encontrar al susodicho, no sé que debe haberle pasado, tenía entendido que él y Lady Tonks, vendrían juntos, para mostrarse apoyo mutuo y mostraros su bendición a ambos.

Tras esto, varia gente comenzó a murmurar, Lord Granger aceptó con una sonrisa, abrazó a su hija y tras besarla en la frente, estrechó su mano y le dio una palmada en el hombro de forma amistosa.

-Pues lo mejor será ir a degustar el banquete que nos espera en su casa, Lord Lupin.

Con una sonrisa, agarró la mano de Lady Granger y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacía la puerta del lugar, ambos sonriendo y sabiendo que a partir de ese día, podrían encontrar la felicidad que por tontos estaban dispuestos a dejar escapar.

Abrió la puerta y se detuvo en seco, pues ahí delante de él, se encontraba Neville Longbottom, estaba rojo como un tomate y era evidente que había venido corriendo hasta el lugar:

-¿Neville?, ¿qué te ha sucedido?

Preguntó algo alarmado, al ver que este parecía completamente perdido:

-¿Se encuentra bien Lord Longbottom?

La voz de Hana, cargada de preocupación, lo obligó a intentar tocar el hombro del chico, no obstante y antes de completar esa acción, Neville comenzó a reír como un loco, metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo del chaleco que portaba y sacó un anillo del mismo.

Lo puso entre él y ellos y sonriendo declaró:

-Casi me mato, viniendo hasta aquí corriendo, para impedir que esto pasase, venía con este anillo, con un buen discurso preparado, para pedirte que abandonaras a Remus y huyeras conmigo si tu familia y la mía se oponían a nuestra unión.

Había trazado un montón de cosas para decir y más situaciones para actuar, según lo que me encontrase al llegar. No obstante, nunca pensé en la posibilidad de llegar en el momento justo en que ambos abandonabais el lugar.

Volvió a romper a reír, mientras que él sonreía abiertamente, ese chico iba a llevarse una gran sorpresa en breves:

-Después de todo Nym y yo no conseguimos lo que deseábamos, ella se lastimó el tobillo por nada…

Todo lo demás que dijo este se quedó sin ser escuchado, al menos por él, pues su pensamiento se había quedado trabado en esa información, ¿qué Lady Tonks estaba herida?, sin tomar en cuenta el que este siguiera hablando cosas sin sentido para él preguntó:

-¿Qué Tonks está herida?

Lo vio mirarle enfadado y asentir a su pregunta, preocupado por ella, miró a Hana y esta con una cálida sonrisa asintió:

-Estaré bien.

Beso la mejilla de Hana, y se dispuso a marcharse, no obstante y antes de irse, ingresó de nuevo a la estancia, seguro de que desde fuera no podían escucharlo declaró:

-Vuelvan a tomar asiento, sí que podrás disfrutar de una boda después de todo el día de hoy.

Sin más, les dedicó una sonrisa a Lord y Lady Granger que no parecían entender nada y volvió a salir, se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Ya solo depende de ti pequeña.

Sin despedirse de nadie más, salió corriendo de allí a toda prisa, precisaba encontrar a Lady Tonks cuanto antes, necesitaba abrazarla y jurarle no separarse de ella nunca más, en su alocada carrera escuchó la voz de Neville:

-REMUS. —se volvió sin dejar de correr, y lo vio señalar dirección contraría y escuchó como añadía: -En el puente de la calle Magno.

Se detuvo en seco y tras fruncir el ceño, volvió a correr ahora sí, hacía la dirección correcta, al lugar donde ella esperaba estaría aún esperando.

No le importó que todo el mundo lo mirara como si estuviese loco, no le importó que hablaran de él y lo señalaran, en realidad solo deseaba encontrarla.

-¿Lord Lupin?

Giró más rápido de lo que debería y perdió el equilibrio, cayó al suelo de culo, y quedó mirando al frente, allí, apoyada en la pared y sorprendida se encontraba ella.

Su cabello negro lo llevaba suelto, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, y su boca abierta por la sorpresa, llevaba un vestido color crema, el cual se encontraba algo sucio, sin duda debido a la caída que había sufrido.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?, ¿Sucedió algo?

Como pudo se puso en pie, y asintió a su pregunta:

-Sí, sucedió algo.

-¿Están todos bien?

Preguntó alarmada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, parecía dispuesta a correr al mismo lugar del que él venía.

-Eso solo depende de usted.

Extrañada lo miró sin comprender, terminó de acercarse a ella y la cogió entre sus brazos, vio la sorpresa y confusión reflejada en su rostro:

-¿De mí?

-¿Estás dispuesta a perdonar a un idiota, y a dejarlo hacerte feliz el resto de vuestras vidas?, te advierto que si la respuesta es negativa, el tipo se tirará del puente que hay aquí cerca, así que la seguridad del mismo depende de usted.

Ella sonrió de medio lado y declaró:

-Dejemos que quien se encargue del mismo sea mi tío Sirius, no me perdería por nada del mundo el como le dará la noticia.

Frunció el ceño, la verdad es que Sirius sería un problema:

-Quizás me ahorro la muerte dolorosa y me tiro directamente.

-Puede hacer eso, o besarme y terminar con toda esta tontería.

-A sus órdenes, Miladi.

No le dio tiempo a acercarse a sus labios, cuando ya la estaba besando, ella misma había roto con la distancia que los separaba, con cuidado la elevo y terminó de cogerla en brazos, ella soltó una exclamación de sorpresa:

-Me han dicho que no puedes caminar, yo te llevaré de regreso a casa.

-¿Qué pasó con Lady Granger?

Sonrió abiertamente y declaró:

-Tu agente, debe estar casándose ahora mismo con la que iba a ser mi futura esposa, te tomaste muy enserio mis palabras de anoche.

-Soy de luchar por lo que quiero a mí lado.

-¿Sabes que nos espera una dura batalla en tu casa?

-¿Y tú que deseo primero asistir a un banquete antes?

-Entonces a mí casa será.

Sin más y volviendo a besarla, caminaron hasta parar un carro que alquilo para que los llevaran hasta su casa.

Al llegar, ayudó a Lady Tonks a bajar, cuando se percató de que nadie había llegado, supo que una boda se estaba celebrando.

Se miraron una vez más y se besaron antes de ingresar en la casa.

"_**James"**_

Miró a su derecha y contempló el asiento vacío a su lado, volvió a mirar a la pareja ante él, la que se encontraba besándose después de efectuar un brindis, si Lily estuviera en ese momento todo sería perfecto.

No podía hacer más que desear, pues ella no se encontraba para celebrar ese nuevo enlace.

No pudo reprimir una mirada hacía Lady Hermione Potter, la cual miraba la copa en sus manos perdida, su cabello corto, pillado por un pequeño imperdible, su vestido azulado, y su semblante pálido.

Parecía de verdad una muñequita de porcelana, pues apenas hacía movimientos, a él mismo le había costado lo indecible poder actuar con cierta normalidad, suspiró y se terminó todo el contenido de su copa, ¿cuántas iba ya?, ¿cuántas más necesitaba?

Entre la gente pudo distinguir a sus hijos Draco y Ron, ambos con sus respectivas mujeres colgando de sus brazos, había dicha en los rostros de todos ellos, y no podía sentirse ofendido por ello.

En cierto modo solo dos personas en todo el lugar parecían de verdad no poder amoldarse y unirse a la feliz celebración.

-¿Podemos marcharnos ya?

La voz en un susurro de su nuera, lo trajo a la realidad, miró a la chica, y se percató de que sus ojos, pese a que aún parecían tener algo de vida, parecían pender de un filo hilo, seguramente eran reflejo de los suyos mismos.

Y ambos pendían del mismo hilo.

-¿Es lo que deseas?

-Por favor.

La suplica en su voz, lo convenció en el acto, se puso en pie y cogió su mano para ayudarla a ella a levantarse, ambos, sin despedirse de nadie se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa, recogió de manos de la criada tanto su chaqueta como el chal de la muchacha.

La ayudó a ponérselo y ambos abandonaron la casa, sin embargo, no habían dado ni dos pasos fuera de la misma cuando se detuvieron en seco, la furia que recorrió todo su cuerpo, no tuvo ni punto de comparación con la que mostró su acompañante.

-¿Qué hace aquí Lord Dumbledore?

-Vengo a ver a mi pequeña, yo…

-Vayámonos padre, deseo llegar cuanto antes a casa.

No dedicó ni una simple mirada al hombre que él sabía amaba casi tanto o más que a su propio padre. Sin despedirse y decidido a seguir el deseo de la joven, pues era el mismo que el suyo, esquivó al anciano ante ellos para volver a caminar.

No obstante, alguien más les salió al paso, el odio quedó relegado por un miedo enfermizo cuando sus ojos reconocieron al recién llegado, Colin Creevey se encontraba ante ellos, era evidente que había corrido hasta llegar al lugar.

-¿Colin?

Escuchó que susurraba Hermione a su lado, el chico levantó al mirada hacía ellos, de sus ojos no cejaban de salir lágrimas, y eso intensificó su miedo y supo enseguida que también el de su acompañante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Y Lord Lovegood?

La chica había comenzado a respirar con más dificultad, y él ni siquiera era capaz de abrir la boca. Colin, por su parte recuperaba su propia respiración mientras que no dejaba de llorar:

-Maldito seas muchacho, ¿a qué has venido?

Lord Dumbledore cogió al chico de la chaqueta y lo zarandeo, este pareció entrar en cierto modo en razón:

-Lord Lovegood, él…- cayó mientras centraba sus ojos en él, su respiración dejó de funcionar, las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro parecían desear decirle algo:

-Habla, Lord Lovegood qué.

-Él, me pidió que viniera en su busca,…él, Lord Potter, él… yo…

-¿En mi busca?

-¿En su busca?

-¿Por qué?

Escuchó que preguntaba Lord Dumbledore de nuevo:

-Su esposa, ella y su hijo…

No pudo escuchar lo que seguía tras esas palabras, las lágrimas en los ojos de este y su nerviosismo al hablar, eran suficientes para entender el mensaje. Sintió que definitivamente el hilo que lo sostenía parecía apunto de romperse por completo.

Soltó el agarre de Hermione y corrió a los establos de su amigo, este no se enfadaría por que le cogiera un caballo.

Montó en el primero que encontró, se sorprendió al salir del establo y encontrarse a Lady Hermione, galopando ya en dirección a donde él mismo iba.

Detrás de ella, y también a galope tendido, iba Lord Dumbledore, azuzó al caballo y enseguida alcanzó al mayor de los dos jinetes.

Colin los seguía corriendo.

"_**Xenophilius Lovegood"**_

Miró ambas camas ante él, la verdad es que nunca creyó en la suerte, y no obstante, era evidente que la misma parecía decidida a no sonreír a la familia Potter.

A su lado se encontraba Lady Bellatrix Black, la cual había decidido ayudarlo, juntos habían intentado mantener con vida, a dos cuerpos que pese a que luchaban contra todo pronostico, no parecían conseguir mucho.

Ambos, deberían haber muerto hacía algún tiempo ya, no obstante, parecían disputarse el privilegio de cual iba a ser el primero en marcharse.

Cuando Lady Potter parecía decaer, las constantes de su hijo Harry, decaían con mayor rapidez, parecía decidido a no permitir que su madre se rindiese y se fuese sin él.

Mientras ellos luchaban en ese estado, fuera, dos almas parecían luchar de igual modo, nunca antes se había encontrado en la posición en la que estaba. No deseaba perder al muchacho, es más, deseaba poder hablar con Lord Potter, solicitar a su hijo como aprendiz, deseaba contemplarlo siendo un médico extraordinario, verlo crecer en esa profesión y sobre todo estar al lado de la mujer por la que había luchado hasta el cansancio.

Lady Black se colocó a su lado y cogió su mano, miró a la muchacha y apretó la mano de ella deseando infundirle ánimos y valentía.

Ese día se casaba Lord Lupin y su madrina había tenido que ser sustituida, y no podría acompañarlo en ese momento tan importante de la vida del hombre.

Colin llegó en ese momento cargando varios paquetes en sus manos:

-Creo que está todo.

Lo escuchó decir, Lady Black soltó su mano y corrió a ayudarlo, juntos dejaron todo encima de la mesa, Lady Black comenzó a desempacar todo, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a la muchacha.

Sin duda, y pese a todo lo que la pobre había tenido que pasar, seguía siendo realmente hermosa, su cabello largo y negro caía sobre su fina espalda, estaba vestida con un vestido sencillo, y sin embargo parecía la mujer más hermosa.

Suspiró y negando, fijó sus ojos una vez más en las dos camas, no podía pensar en ella en esos momentos, ahora lo importante era que hiciera todo lo posible por esos dos.

-¿Qué tal están?

-Exactamente igual que cuando te marchaste antes.

El muchacho se alejó y no volvió a preguntar, sabía que lo único que hacía era preocuparse por ellos, pero tener a alguien siempre preguntando hacía de esa situación algo molesta.

Miró el reloj de bolsillo y se percató de que era hora de cambiar los vendajes de ambos:

-Ve a buscar a Pomona muchacho.

El chico salió deprisa a buscar a la mujer, no tardaron en llegar y la mujer declaró:

-Acaba de irse Lord Dumbledore, venía buscando a Lady Hermione.

-Bien podía irse al infierno.

Declaró molesto, no podía creer que ese anciano hubiese odiado al muchacho ante él, y que este como pago, le hubiese salvado la vida al anciano. Lady Hermione, parecía decidida a no volver a hablar a ese anciano hombre.

-Hay que cambiar los vendajes de ambos, yo y Colin cambiaremos los de Harry, tú con ayuda de Bella, cambiaréis los de ella.

-¿Bella? –escuchó que preguntaba Pomona con el ceño fruncido y extrañada, la miró un segundo, y se percató de su error:

-Sí, Lady Black, ella os ayudará.

Pomona lo miró fijamente para después sonreír de medio lado y asentir, seguidamente hizo un gesto hacía Lady Black y declaró:

-Ven _Bella_ querida, ayúdame con Lady Potter.

El nombre de la chica lo dijo con un toque de humor que le fastidió horrores, decidido a ignorarla y a centrarse en su trabajo, cogió las vendas de manos de Colin y las dejó a un lado de la cama.

Justo cuando iba a comenzar a quitar las vendas de este, una exclamación de sorpresa salió de los labios de Pomona, fijó su vista en la mujer y se quedó helado:

-Corre muchacho, corre a buscar a Lord Potter.

Colin se apresuró tanto en echar a correr que resbaló y fue a parar contra la pared de enfrente de él, justo cuando iba a socorrerlo, sintió que agarraban con fuerza su mano.

Fijó sus ojos en la misma y escuchó un gemido de dolor y un nuevo apretón en su mano:

-¿Dónde…?-hizo un sonido de carraspeo para aclarar su voz y volvió a hablar: -¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué…?

Fue el turno de gritar de sorpresa del muchacho en el suelo, rápidamente Colin se puso en pie, y con lágrimas en los ojos, sin duda por el fuerte golpe que había recibido echó de nuevo a correr en busca de Lord Potter.

No fue capaz a gritarle que trajera también a Lady Hermione Potter con ellos.

Ayudó al joven Potter a moverse un poco advirtiéndole que no debía moverse mucho.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Riddle os disparó, habéis perdido mucha sangre y lleváis días inconscientes.

El joven Potter bebió de un poco de agua cuando le acercó el baso a los labios:

-¿Nos disparó?

Preguntó perdido, iba a responderle a su pregunta cuando giró su cabeza hacía la otra cama, en cuanto reconoció la cabellera pelirroja, perdió el poco color que tenía:

-¿Madre?

Su voz sonó asustada y cargada de incredibilidad, consiguió detenerlo antes de que se levantara de la cama:

-No, no puedes moverte de la cama, Harry, si te mueves demasiado sería muy peligroso.

-Mama, mama.

Se percató de cómo Lady Potter giraba su cabeza hacía su hijo y enfocaba sus ojos verdes en él, escuchó como la puerta de la estancia era abierta de golpe a la par que tras unos segundos de silencio, esta sonreía de medio lado y declaraba:

-¿Os conozco?, ¿Quién sois joven?

Sus ojos encontraron los castaños de Lord Potter, este miraba a su esposa pálido y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, detrás de él entró con suma rapidez Lady Hermione, en cuanto esta posó sus ojos en el joven Potter, rompió a llorar:

-Harry, Harry.

La muchacha corrió a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza, no obstante el chico solo tenía ojos para su madre, la cual con ayuda de Pomona y Lady Black declaró:

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?

Lord Dumbledore llegó en ese preciso instante, detrás de este llegó el joven Malfoy, en el momento en que Lady Potter lo vio, perdió su media sonrisa y declaró:

-Lord Malfoy, yo creí que usted estaba muerto, eso es lo que me dijeron, ¿qué me sucedió?, ¿quién es toda esta gente a mi alrededor?, ¿dónde estás mis hijos Neville, Ronald y Draco?

-¿Mama?

Preguntó el joven Malfoy sin comprender, esta lo miró aún más perdida que el chico y preguntó:

-¿Mama?, creí que su madre murió hace años, ¿qué os sucede?

-Me temo que Lady Potter ha perdido la memoria.

Dejó caer Pomona, lo que provocó que Lord Potter se apoyara en la pared y se dejara caer al suelo, el bastón quedó reposando en el suelo a su lado, mientras su hijo Malfoy se agachaba a su lado:

-Pero no la perdió del todo, al parecer recuerda algo.

-Sí, tú madre recuerda su vida antes de conocerme a mí.

Su voz sonó amarga y cargada de dolor, lo cierto es que eso debía de haber sido un gran golpe, no solo para Lord Potter, sino también para el joven Potter.

Lady Potter, parecía haber borrado de su memoria, todo lo relacionado con su matrimonio con Lord Potter.

20


	20. Capítulo 20

_**Señoras y señores, sin más dilación y con cierta pena, aquí os dejo el último capítulo de Compromisos Erróneos, sé que me he tardado en subirlo, pero no pude rescatarlo antes.**_

_**Muchas, no muchísimas gracias a todas esas personas que la han seguido desde sus comienzos, a las que la agregaron a sus favoritos, a aquellos que la pusieron en alertas, a los lectores silenciosos.**_

_**En fin a todos los que en alguna ocasión decidieron darle una oportunidad al fic.**_

_**Drys, Nan, NT de Lupin, Maryluna, Guest, lucecita11, Hermagy, lanyera, Zae, Luna Potter Granger, Shura Dragon Fanel, Andy PG, Xiao Kuroro Yue, Hanny, Fanthi, Anilem, Sakura Mellark Potter, Antony Black, sthep-granger, Elsy82, cari, Inkdestiny, jetaime, Ika Potter, adrybruja, Linmy, Smithback, Karly G. Black. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR ESOS 117 REVIEWS HASTA AHORA, Vuestro apoyo y palabras, son lo que han hecho de esta historia algo especial, sin ellos no habría estado aquí, disfrutad de este último capítulo.**_

_**PD: LEED LA NOTA DEL FINAL, QUIZÁS OS INTERESE ;)**_

_**Capítulo 20:**_

Se encontraba de los nervios y no era capaz de articular palabra alguna, la verdad es que le había costado lo suyo conseguir encontrarse en el lugar en el que estaba, no obstante ahí estaba, y no pensaba marcharse sin conseguir lo que deseaba.

Debía agradecer a su sobrina, ahora apellidada Lupin, debía admitir que no había tomado muy bien la noticia, y que el primer mes se lo había pasado dando caza a su amigo de la infancia.

Más Harry lo había parado, pese a su estado de salud, que seguía siendo delicado, a su estado mental, que andaba lejos de andar mejor, pues Lily, su madre, ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Se empeñaba en no recordar que James era su esposo y que Harry era su hijo menor, había aceptado que Malfoy estaba muerto y que Draco era su hijo, no su esposo.

Habían decidido que lo mejor era alejarla un poco del mundo e intentar poco a poco hacerla recordar, evidentemente James había ido con ella, abandonando todos sus asuntos, en manos de sus hijos.

Neville y Ron habían sido capaz de llevar los negocios sin problemas, Draco se había encargado de las cosas legales, junto con Albus Dumbledore habían recuperado todo el patrimonio Potter y estabilizado todos los asuntos.

Eso no quería decir que Albus hubiese aceptado a Harry ni mucho menos, incluso, Hermione y él habían decidido mantener en secreto que ya estaban casados, Harry deseaba que se supiera cuando su madre regresase a ellos.

El doctor Lovegood, le había advertido de que quizás eso pudiera demorarse bastante, pero se había cerrado en ciernes.

Neville y Hanna, ya vivían como matrimonio, y uno realmente feliz e inocente, Ron y Luna, parecían estar resolviendo todos y cada uno de sus conflictos a la perfección, y Draco y Ginny, enfrentaban la etapa de quiero y no quiero del embarazo, hoy te quiero, a lo cinco minutos, piérdete de mi vista.

El pobre chico lo llevaba lo mejor que lo podía llevar, y escapaba de casa siempre que se le presentaba la oportunidad, pese a que le costaba serias broncas después, más decía que prefería una fuerte, a cien pequeñas y lloros constantes.

Harry se encontraba haciendo progresos en su recuperación, y deseando recibir el permiso para poder viajar, deseaba ver a su madre saber de sus progresos de frente, y no por misivas de su padre o de Bella, la cual se había metido a enfermera y ayudaba en todo lo que podía.

Sospechaba que ese interés iba más allá de ayudar a quien lo precisase y tras leer la última carta de James había acabado por cerciorarse de sus sospechas, sería otro asunto a resolver cuando regresase.

-Lord Sirius Orion Black, solicita una audiencia.

Enseguida se puso en pie, había llegado el momento, tras ver que un criado le hacía una señal afirmativa, tomo aire, ahí iba.

Caminó seguro de sí mismo, después de todo nadie podía dudar de su nombre y posición, tras pasar las puertas comenzó a sentirse algo intimidado, ¿seguro que deseaba meterse en todo eso?

Miró de reojo a su alrededor y tragó en seco, sí, ella lo valía.

-¿A qué debemos su presencia aquí señor Black?

Se giró en redondo y se encontró con un hombre de edad avanzada que se encontraba de pie admirando la chimenea ante él, se apoyaba en un bastón y parecía algo ausente.

-Deseaba tener unas palabras con vuestra merced.

El hombre giró su cabeza y fijó sus ojos en él, sintió un escalofrío, sí, sin duda era hija de él.

-¿Y qué podría usted desear de mí?

-Tengo que hablaros de Alice.

-¿Quién se supone que…?

La pregunta quedó a medias cuando una de las puertas se abrió, ambos miraron a la misma y se quedó congelado en el lugar.

-Sirius.

Su voz era la misma y cargada de miedo, mientras que él solo tenía ojos para verla a ella:

-Estáis embarazada.

Las palabras salieron de sus labios sin darse cuenta, ella enrojeció en el acto:

-¿Conoce usted a mi Helga?

Miró de uno a otro, y tras unos instantes, se decidió, caminó hasta Alice la cual lo miraba horrorizada y tras coger su mano se giró a mirar al padre de esta:

-Yo la conocí como Alice, y soy su futuro esposo si me aceptáis.

"_**Hermione"**_

Un nuevo estruendo rompió el silencio del lugar, cerró y abrió los ojos, para seguidamente fijarse en la diana, miró a quien la acompañaba y suspiró.

Un nuevo estallido y una maldición siguieron a la misma, cuando quiso darse cuenta, la pistola se encontraba voleada lejos y su acompañante sentado en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?

-De maravilla, ¿no es evidente?

Suspiró y caminó hasta situarse a su lado:

-Tienes que tener algo de paciencia, el doctor Lovegood aseguró que…

-Me da igual, maldita sea, van seis meses, creo que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿por qué no puedo verla?, a mi padre tampoco lo recuerda pero bien que él está a su lado.

-No es lo mismo Harry.

-Exacto yo soy su hijo.

Contestó enfadado y cruzándose de brazos. Negó cansada de tener siempre la misma discusión, pues pese a todo lo que dijese o hiciese Harry siempre tenía como contrarrestar sus argumentos, aunque fuesen equivocados.

-Sería mejor que regresásemos ya, mis padres.

-Esa es otra.

-Ah, no, tú decidiste que mantuviésemos todo esto en secreto hasta que tu madre se recuperase, no puedes culparme por que no te dejen verme.

-Sí que puedo, ¿le has dicho a tus padres que estamos comprometidos si quiera?, al menos eso deberías habérselo dejado bien claro, y yo no tendría que dedicarme a espantar malditos pretendientes todos los días.

-Harry, mi padre en estos momentos.

-Me importa bien poco, cuando mi madre se recupere te sacaré de esa casa, diga tú padre lo que diga, además, quiero ver la cara del odioso de tú abuelo cuando le muestre el acta matrimonial.

-¿Tienes ganas de ello verdad?

-En realidad tengo ganas de otra cosa, pero tengo que contenerme porque perjudicaría tú imagen.

Lo miró alzando una ceja y mirando a su alrededor se acercó a él, para decirle:

-Yo creo que lo que quedaría perjudicado sería tú imagen no la mía.

Sonrió a la cara que este puso, y sin esperárselo tiró de ella hacía él y la beso, al principio no respondió al beso, pues estaba sumamente sorprendida, se encontraba en el campo de tiro que regentaba Arthur Weasley, y aunque la hora no era la más concurrida, sin duda podría quedar alguien en el centro de tiro a esas horas.

Este se separó de ella lo justo para declarar:

-Al cuerno mi imagen, quiero estar contigo. –sintió que tiraba de ella y acababa sentada sobre sus piernas, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, ella iba vestida de chico, ¿no le importaba lo que la gente dijera?

Sintió su mano en su nuca y otra intentando abrir los botones del chaleco que portaba, seguidamente abandonó sus labios y besó su cuello:

-Harry, aquí no, estamos en pleno campo de tiro.

-Tienes razón sería incómodo.

Sin ningún esfuerzo se puso en pie sin soltarla y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en el interior del centro, la llevó a un despacho, y tras cerrar la puerta volvió a besarla con deseo.

No lo dudó respondió a su beso, ella también deseaba estar así con él, desde que habían regresado a sus respectivas vidas, les había sido imposible tocarse, o mirarse sin que alguien les recriminara.

No obstante, su propia madre había conseguido aplacar en cierto modo a su padre, solo deseaba que también lo convenciese para dejarla estar con Harry, sino al final tendrían que hacer lo que habían planeado.

-Quiero tenerte esta noche conmigo.

Escuchó que le susurraba al oído.

Y cómo le gustaría decirle que ella también lo deseaba, besó sus labios con la misma intensidad que él la había besado antes, y enredó sus dedos en la camisa que él portaba, deseaba tocarlo aunque fuese solo un poco, rozar su piel, sentirlo como la noche en que se casaron.

Estaba perdida en sus sensaciones y en su esposo, que cuando la puerta se abrió, por poco se caen ambos del susto que se llevaron.

Rápidamente se separaron y miraron hacía la puerta, en cuanto lo hicieron ella se quedó parada en el sitio, mientras que Harry a su lado apretaba con fuerza los puños y fulminaba con la mirada al recién llegado, sin dudar este entró y cerró la puerta con un portazo, consiguiendo que ella temblara de miedo y diera un paso hacía atrás, más Harry rápidamente se colocó ante ella y encaró al recién llegado:

-Apártate muchacho, tengo algo que aclarar con ella.

-¿De qué se trata?

Preguntó este sin apartarse, no obstante el recién llegado lo ignoró y fijó sus ojos en ella, levantó una de sus manos, y tiró unos papeles a los pies de ambos mientras reclamaba:

-Fui al ayuntamiento a reclamar los papeles necesarios para tú matrimonio, ¿qué significa eso de que ya estás casada?

Su voz era baja y al ver que apretaba los puños furioso sabía que no saldría muy bien parada de todo eso, miró de reojo a su acompañante, más la sonrisa de superioridad que brillaba en su rostro le dejó en claro que había llegado el momento de enfrentar la verdad.

"_**Harry"**_

O ¡cómo iba a disfrutar ese momento!, era una pena no tener a más testigos en el lugar, lo que daría porque quedara como estúpido delante del resto del mundo, más no se podía tener todo en este mundo, y al menos tendría la satisfacción de ver su cara de idiota, sin duda sería algo que contaría a sus hijos y a los hijos de sus hijos.

Y decía Hijos, porque pensaba tener más de uno, pero para eso debía esperar, aunque si este no hubiese llegado, quizás estaría a ello en ese instante, negó, mejor no pensar en eso en ese momento.

-Es justamente eso, cuando nos encontramos en la casa de Riddle se lo dije, había ido a buscar lo que era mío, a mi esposa aquí presente.

O sí, esa cara iba a quedar grabada para los restos en su memoria, el viejo había abierto los ojos azules al máximo y ahora miraba de uno a otro sin creerse del todo mis palabras, seguidamente miró los papeles en el suelo y rompió a reír.

Confieso que esa no era la reacción que esperaba, de hecho un puñetazo u otra cosa, quizás hasta un reto en duelo, pero ¿que rompiera a reír?, definitivamente eso no entraba en sus planes, y en los de Hermione tampoco, pues sintió su mano sobre su antebrazo y al mirarla parecía tan sorprendida y extrañada como él.

Este se detuvo de reír, y tras unos segundos volvió a comenzar, exasperado apretó los puños, ¿qué le hacía tanta gracia al viejo indeseable?

-Esto es fantástico, gracias muchacho, me has ahorrado quedar en evidencia delante de todo el mundo, es más, incluso tener que disculparme públicamente. –rompió a reír de nuevo y agregó: -Lo que voy a disfrutar cuando le deis la noticia a George, un consejo, lleva protección.

-¿De qué hablas abuelo?

Preguntó Hermione tan curiosa como yo:

-Fui a arreglar todo para entregar tu mano al joven aquí presente, iba a hacerlo en la fiesta de esta noche, me quedé helado al descubrir que ya estas casada, creí que te habías casado con Boot o algo a escondidas, pero esto es mejor aún, iba a disculparme públicamente y a aceptar al chico como tu prometido, tú madre está enterada de todo y le tocaba preparar a George para el golpe.

Ahora, tendrá que recibir el golpe de que su pequeña se casó a traición y me imagino que ya ha sido mancillada, no me perdería esa fiesta ni muerto.

-Maldita sea, ¿es que hasta el final tiene que estar buscándonos problemas?

Albus Dumbledore negó y sacando un reloj de bolsillo y mirando la hora declaró:

-No, en esta ocasión la cosa no la he liado yo.

-Abuelo, espera, ¿no podrías callarte el que ya estamos casados?, tenemos pensado contraer nupcias de nuevo ahora ante todo el mundo, pero Harry deseaba esperar a que su madre regresase, desea que esté presente, no puedes negarle ese deseo.

-Pero él si te negó a ti tener a tus seres queridos contigo en el momento de la ceremonia.

-No habrías accedido, Abuelo, amo a Harry, lo quiero desde hace mucho tiempo, pero te cegaste y me negaste a estar con él, creí que nunca lo aceptarías y no quería perderlo.

-Pero sí estabas dispuesta a renunciar a todos nosotros por él.

-Sino hubieseis reconocido nuestro matrimonio sí. Del mismo modo que nunca le hubiese perdonado a él que me separase de ti, nunca podría perdonaros a vosotros que me separaseis de él.

-Solo deseaba lo mejor para ti.

-Y eso es él, pese a que no quieras…

-Lo creo pequeña, este joven logró poco a poco convencerme de que era la opción más adecuada, pero yo creía que lo odiabas, al menos al principio no te vi muy dispuesta a…

-Es cierto que al principio teníamos nuestras diferencias, pero gradualmente fue ganándose un lugar en mí corazón y mente. Confieso que primero lo ocupó en mi mente, solo porque deseaba aplastarlo por ser mejor que yo en muchas cosas, pero después…

-Sé como va la cosa pequeña, y tengo una deuda de vida con este joven que nunca podré llegar a pagar, así que si deseas que guarde en secreto vuestro enlace, lo respetaré, no obstante, esta noche deberíais hacer la petición oficial, hay unos cuantos pretendientes muy insistentes, y sin duda esta noche harán sus propios movimientos.

Sin decir nada más este se marchó de allí, dejándolo un tanto desconcertado y perdido, ¿acababa de decir que lo aceptaba como esposo de Hermione?, ¿por qué diantres se sentía tan bien?, debería importarle muy poco lo que ese viejo dijera y no obstante…

Sintió las manos de su esposa coger su rostro y antes de darse cuenta, se encontró siendo besado como si no hubiera un mañana.

Tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa tras ella, pues por poco se cae cuando ella tiró de él y lo pegó contra su cuerpo, era evidente que ella sí que deseaba esa aprobación.

No tardó en responder al beso de ella y mucho menos a responder a su solicitud y alzarla para que quedara sentada en el escritorio.

-Esta noche todo sabrán que eres mía y de nadie más.

-¿Tienes un anillo preparado?

-En realidad, lo tengo hace mucho, he de ir a buscarlo y…

Ella cogió su rostro de nuevo y la vio negar, para acercarse a sus labios y susurrar:

-Eso será después señor Potter, pues ahora debe atender a las necesidades su esposa, y en estos momentos solo hay una cosa que necesite.

-¿Y de qué puede tratarse señora Potter?

Preguntó mientras le quitaba la boina con que ocultaba el moño en que recogía su cabello, y con su otra mano deshacía el mismo para que le callera la melena:

-De ti.

Y no necesitó más, pues él también precisaba de ella, y al fin ya no había nada que se interpusiera para tenerla definitivamente.

"_**James"**_

No iba a mentir, no era fácil, nunca podría serlo, ver a la mujer que amas, tenerla cerca y no poder tocarla o besarla, saberla a tu lado y a la par tan lejos de ti, en esos seis meses había conseguido acercarse algo a ella, no obstante, el resultado no había sido favorable para su esposa, pues seguía sin recordarlo ni encontrar ni una sola conexión con él.

Había llegado a pensar que esta nunca lo recordaría, ¿era posible que no hubiese tenido a lo largo de su matrimonio ni un solo recuerdo que ella desease rescatar?

¿Tanto dolor le había proporcionado?

-No piense así, su esposa solo a bórralo el dolor que sufrió en este último tiempo, y tiene que comprender que el mismo estaba muy relacionado a usted y Harry.

Para ella durante un tiempo estuvieron muertos, se había hecho a la idea de que los había perdido, el dolor de la pérdida era demasiado y su mente al final decidió bloquearlo, y con él todo lo relacionado al mismo.

Si nunca lo conoció, ¿por qué sufrir por esas pérdidas?

-Y a eso se reducen veinte años de matrimonio, al olvido más absoluto.

-Tengo fe en que ella recordará, el amor que les tenía será lo que…

-¿Y de qué sirve el mismo sino lo recuerda?, a mí ni me reconoce, y a Harry…

Lovegood estuvo callado durante unos instantes y declaró:

-Precisamente de este quería hablarle, verá, he pensado que quizás sí que debería venir.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Harry es la prueba viviente del amor entre ustedes, es su vivo retrato en físico, pero sus ojos son los de ella. Además, últimamente Lily al mirar las fotos de sus hijos parece extrañada y perdida, el otro día sin ir más lejos, estaba repasando lo que sabía de sus hijos cuando declaró que ninguno tenía sus ojos.

Le pregunté a qué se refería, y me dijo que había soñado con un muchacho joven con su color de ojos.

Puede no ser nada, pero también un indicio de que esté recordando.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?

-Porque temí darle falsas esperanzas y que…

-¿Señor Potter?

Ambos a la vez se giraron sorprendidos al escuchar la voz de Lily a sus espaldas, esta los miraba con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro:

-Dígame.

-Verá, quisiera tener unas palabras con usted.

Lovegood y él se miraron unos instantes y este asintió:

-¿Gusta dar un paseo conmigo? Creo que aun no ha visto los alrededores del lugar.

Esta asintió, le ofreció su brazo y gustosa lo cogió, no pudo evitar sentirse como hacía años que no se sentía, era estúpido, pero se sentía con la necesidad de volver a enamorarla, si ella no lo recordaba, conseguiría que al menos lo amase de regreso.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos, por el rabillo del ojo vio como Lovegood miraba hacía la casa, al seguir su mirada se encontró con Bella sentada en el porche leyendo un libro muy concentrada, iba vestida con ropas sencillas y su cabello iba pillado en una hermosa trenza negra.

-¿Os gusta mi enfermera Lord Potter?

-¿Qué?

Preguntó curioso, ella sonrió de medio lado y añadió:

-Me temo que esa joven ya tiene un pretendiente que tiene clara ventaja sobre vos, aunque quizás, la seduzca la idea de una posición y dinero.

Negó a sus palabras:

-La señorita cuenta con todo eso, es la sobrina de uno de mis mejores amigos, Lord Black, y heredera de una fortuna, ella no tiene nada que desear.

-Entonces eso explica porque el señor Lovegood no ha dado el paso decisivo.

-Creo que no tardará en darlo, está esperando a que se recupere usted cuanto antes.

-De eso quería hablarle precisamente, el señor Lovegood me dice que debo recuperarme y que soy su paciente, no obstante no creo necesitar cuidados de ninguna clase. La herida que tenía ya ha cicatrizado correctamente, ¿por qué sigo aquí entonces?

Suspiró y detuvo sus pasos, soltó el agarre que esta tenía sobre su brazo y caminó solo hasta el árbol más cercano del jardín, al llegar al mismo alargó su mano hacía una de las flores del mismo y cogió esta.

Era una flor pequeña de color rojo pasión, al girarse miró a su esposa que lo miraba desconcertada y caminó hasta ella, se arrodilló ante ella y le tendió la pequeña flor:

-Una flor para otra de mayor belleza.

Lily miró la flor en la mano de él y seguidamente el árbol de donde la había cogido, alargó su mano hacía la misma y al cogerla le sonrió de medio lado, llevó la misma hacía su nariz para oler la misma y cerró los ojos.

Se puso en pie y se acercó a ella, deseaba tanto besarla, se encontraba contra el sol, y su pelo brillaba igual que siempre gracias a la luz que la bañaba, en cuanto esta abrió los ojos, percibió un destello de confusión en los mismos.

-Yo, lo conozco ¿cierto?, usted ya había hecho esto antes, usted ya…

De repente pareció marearse, y la sostuvo contra él:

-¿Estás bien?, ¿quieres que regresemos?

Ella levantó la vista hacía él y quedó perdido en sus ojos verdes, ella parecía agitada y nerviosa, de repente comenzó a llorar y eso lo confundió, llevó ambas manos hacía su rostro e intentó detener las lágrimas y borrar todo rastro de las mismas:

-¿Lil, qué sucede?

-Besadme.

Desconcertado, la miró sin comprender, miró hacía la casa para ver si veía a Lovegood por algún lado, más este no estaba a la vista.

Este le había dicho que no debía besarla ni forzarla a recordar que podía ser perjudicial para ella, pero, ¿y si era ella quien se lo pedía?, la miró de nuevo, y retiró lentamente sus manos de su rostro, deseaba más que anda besarla, no obstante temía hacerlo, ¿y si empeoraba por ello?

-Debéis regresar a la casa, está refrescando.

Ella lo miró confusa y tras alejarse un paso de él, asintió, supo que volvía a llorar porque ella se giró rápidamente y comenzó a caminar sola hacía la casa.

¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar para tenerla de regreso?

"_**Lily"**_

Abrió y cerró los ojos al sentir un destello contra los mismos, suspiró al encontrarse de nuevo con el techo de la misma habitación, ¿Dónde estaban sus visillos blancos?

Frunció el ceño y se incorporó en la cama, ¿por qué seguía en esa casa de campo?, si antes ya lo odiaba, de una semana a esa parte, había pasado a sentirse tremendamente incómoda en el lugar, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido pedirle a Lord Potter que la besara?

Negó al recordarlo, y miró el libro que descansaba en la mesa, se levantó y se acercó a la misma, cogió el libro y lo abrió, en este se encontraba la flor que Lord Potter le había obsequiado, el aroma ya se había perdido, ¿podría ir en la tarde a buscar otra flor igual?

Estaba claro que Lord Potter no la acompañaría, este había pasado la última semana evitándola, era evidente que no le había agradado mucho que le solicitara un beso, había deseado decirle que se sentía confusa, no obstante, no había conseguido tropezarse con él ni por casualidad, se había sincerado con la muchacha que se encargaba de ayudarla y cuidarla, pero ella era muda y tan solo había sonreído tristemente ante su relato.

No se había atrevido a contarle nada a Lovegood, temía que este creyese que era por culpa de lo que fuese que creyera que tenía, pues aun no le había aclarado muy bien porqué se encontraba ahí.

Escuchó el sonido de un carruaje y se sorprendió, corrió hacía la ventana y descubrió que efectivamente era un carruaje, de este bajó un joven acompañado de una muchacha.

La mujer llevaba el cabello castaño a medio recoger, e iba vestida con un hermoso vestido de color beis. Él iba con un traje completo, desde su ventana no podía verle la cara, pero pudo identificar que su cabello era negro.

De repente su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y una sonrisa adornó su rostro, ¿por qué sentía que ahora ya estaba completa?

Rápidamente y sin esperar a la joven que siempre la ayudaba a vestirse, buscó su ropa y e vistió, deseaba ver cuanto antes a quienes acababan de llegar, era importante, estaba segura de ello.

Se sorprendió al escuchar más caballos galopando, ¿por qué habría tantas visitas ese día?, estaba acostumbrada a recibir a veces a sus tres hijos, Neville, Draco y Ronald, no obstante siempre buscaba en ellos algo que no terminaba de localizar, y pese a que los amaba como a nadie en ese mundo, sentía que no eran el todo.

Que formaban parte del puzle sin duda, pero no eran todo lo que debían ser.

Y sabía que faltaba algo, una pieza fundamental, algo que los unía como si fuera la perfección absoluta, una pieza que no encontraba en ninguna parte.

Por alguna extraña razón, había sentido desde hacía un tiempo que incluso Lord Potter formaba parte del puzle, pero aun así no estaba completo del todo. Terminó de cepillarse el pelo y corrió a la puerta de su cuarto.

Abrió la misma y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, al llegar al vestíbulo se encaminó a la sala, sin duda estaría todo el mundo allí, a la espera de que ella bajara, siempre que había visitas, era para verla a ella, así que no dudaba que en esa ocasión la cosa fuese exactamente igual.

-¿Cómo que no puedo verla aún?

-Tiene que entenderlo, quiero que sea de forma gradual, si lo hacemos de sopetón puede ser catastrófico.

-No, para empezar, ¿cómo es posible que ni siquiera le haya dicho que ha perdido veinte años de su vida?

-Es consciente de eso, solo que no parece haberlo asimilado del todo, es como si quisiese negar ese hecho.

-¿Cuántas veces se lo ha dicho?

Exigió la voz que estaba segura no había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo.

-Solo cuando despertó, pero al ver a Draco, Neville y Ron, debe percatarse de que ya no son los niños que deberían ser, ella misma sabe que son hombres, por lo que esos veinte años deben seguir vivos en ella de alguna manera.

-Pero yo quedo fuera de todo ese tiempo, ¿cómo diantres se explica eso?

-Los asuntos de la mente son complicados y casi inexplicables, no puedo…

-Solo sabe decir no puedo, y no puedes, pues me cansé de eso, quiero ver a mí madre ya.

-Harry, cariño…

No escuchó más, ese nombre la golpeó de lleno, Harry, Harry, Harry, era la pieza, era lo que necesitaba, lo que le faltaba, y si le faltaba era por algo, ¿por qué?

Desconcertada y perdida se alejó de la puerta, necesitaba irse, pensar, ¿por qué sentía que el corazón estaba apunto de partirse en mil pedazos?, era un dolor muy intenso.

Corrió hasta la puerta de salida y salió por la misma, su carrera la llevó al bosque, escuchó voces tras ella, no obstante no se giró, al llegar al bosque se giró, y vio sorprendida que Lord Potter corría seguido de sus hijos hacía ella, más este la llamaba por su nombre.

Asustada se adentró más en el bosque, no había corrido demasiado, cuando tropezó contra una raíz que sobresalía, se agarró con todas sus fuerzas del tronco del árbol, más cayó de todas formas, se quedó apoyada en el mismo, con la frente apoyada en el tronco y abrazando el mismo como si fuese su salvavidas.

Salvavidas, vidas, sus vidas, la de su esposo y su hijo, ¿cómo era que le habían dicho?

-"Nos acaba de llegar un telegrama informando de que es muy probable, que tanto James como su hijo sean dos de los muertos."

Abrió los ojos alarmada y su respiración se agitó aun más, James, James Potter, ¿Lord Potter?, un momento, ¿qué estaba pasando exactamente?

Se separó del tronco del árbol y sus ojos se posaron en el mismo, en cuanto hizo eso, sus ojos se toparon con una inscripción tallada en el tronco del mismo:

"Lily y James Potter, un amor eterno."

¿Qué significaba eso?

-MAMA.

Las voces se escuchaban cerca y asustadas:

-Lil, Lily, ¿dónde estás?, maldita sea, Lily amor mío.

Se giró al escuchar esa voz tan cerca y de entre los árboles apareció James Potter, este estaba con la respiración agitada y la miraba asustado:

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué lloras?

-Estabas muerto, me dijeron que habías muerto, tú y…

Negó mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, James corrió hasta ella cojeando y se dejó caer de rodillas ante ella:

-Lily, no es cierto, tuvimos un accidente y no te diré que no fue grave, pero ni Harry, ni yo morimos en el mismo, pero no pudimos regresar hasta conseguir todo lo necesario para demostrar quienes habían sido los responsables de nuestro accidente, tuvimos que…

-¿Harry?, ¿dónde está?, quiero verlo, no consigo recordar su rostro, sé que es alguien muy importante, sé que… quiero verlo, quiero ver su rostro.

James la miró algo preocupado, no obstante ella se puso en pie y declaró:

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te había olvidado?, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme sentir tan estúpida durante esta última semana?

-Lil, yo, Lovegood me dijo que para que te recuperases lo mejor era no forzarte, ¿crees que para mí esto ha sido sencillo?, me muero de ganas por abrazarte, por sentirte entre mis brazos de nuevo, sabiendo que eres parte de mí, del mismo modo que yo soy parte de ti.

Lo miró durante unos instantes, y se sintió estúpida, ¿cómo había podido olvidar su vida con ese hombre?, ¿cómo había podido olvidar cuanto lo amaba?

Sintió que de sus ojos volvían a caer lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro:

-No, por favor Lil, no llores más, todo a terminado, ya nadie volverá a separarnos, una vez te recuperes del todo, volveremos a ser igual de felices que antes.

Lo miró desde su posición y lo único que deseó en esos momentos era abrazarlo, sentirlo cerca de ella, pero aun no estaba tranquila, le habían arrebatado algo, y precisaba verlo con sus propios ojos para creer que era cierto.

-Llévame con Harry.

Pidió casi sin voz, James la miró por unos instantes, parecía decepcionado, más se puso en pie con cierto esfuerzo y tras caminar unos pasos cojeando, se acercó a él, y se ofreció a ayudarlo.

James la miró por unos instantes:

-Nunca vuelvas a separarte de mí, nunca más me dejes sola.

Tardó escasos segundos en abrazarla contra él mientras se apoyaba en uno de los árboles, correspondió a su abrazo a la par que su aroma la hacía sentirse en casa, sin duda era parte importante de su ser.

Este cogió su rostro entre sus manos y lo alzó los justo para poder verle el rostro entero, James se acercó a ella y declaró:

-Nunca más amor, ya nadie me impedirá tenerte hasta la eternidad.

No besó sus labios, pero junto su frente con la de ella, y depositó un tierno beso en la punta de su nariz, ¿cómo había podido olvidar lo que sentía estando en brazos de ese hombre?, no obstante ella no se conformó con eso, ahora que sabía que no necesitaba pedirlo, no pensaba hacerlo, llevó su mano hasta el rostro de él, y acercó sus labios a los de él.

¿Por qué siempre que se acercaba a él sentía que nunca dejaría de sentirse amada?

James había conseguido borrar todas sus heridas, ¿en qué momento su mente creyó oportuno borrar su existencia? Juntó sus labios a los de él y se entregó al beso en cuerpo y alma.

James respondió en el acto, era evidente que anhelaba ese beso mucho más que ella, ambos a la par reclamaron más del otro, y profundizaron el beso. Era exactamente igual a la primera vez que lo había besado, no faltaba nada de nada.

James se separó de ella lo justo para susurrar:

-Si quieres ver a Harry, será mejor que te detengas ahora.

No pudo evitar y soltó una risa alegre, risa que James atrapó entre sus labios:

-Cuanto he deseado escucharte de nuevo reír. Cuanto te he echado de menos amor.

Ambos cogidos de la mano se encaminaron hacía la casa, al llegar los recibió el doctor Lovegood:

-¿Dónde está Harry?

Preguntó James nada más entrar, Lovegood los miró unos instantes:

-Todos salieron a buscarla, se adentraron en el bosque, el joven Potter y su esposa fueron los primeros en ingresar en el mismo.

James la miró y ella se giró a mirar al bosque, descubrió que del mismo salían una muchacha y su hijo Neville, en cuanto la vio en la puerta de la casa gritó y echó a correr hacía ella, la muchacha con más decoro caminó hacía la casa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hanna, siempre era la perfecta dama.

-Madre, estás bien, gracias al cielo, he de avisar al resto, Draco, Luna y Draco están como locos buscando en el bosque, regresé para acompañar a Hanna y que se quedara con Ginny.

-Corre a buscarlos, y dile a Harry que su madre lo espera.

Declaró James y Neville abrió los ojos al máximo sorprendido más al ver las manos de ambos entrelazadas la miró de regreso:

-¿Recuerdas?

-No del todo, pero sí la mayor parte, quiero ver a Harry, necesito verlo.

-Te lo traeré, puedes apostar a que sí.

Depositó un beso en su mejilla y tras besar a su esposa en los labios echó a correr de nuevo.

Todos se dirigieron al salón a la espera del regreso del resto, no obstante el tiempo pasó y no volvía nadie, desesperada miraba a la puerta cada poco, deseando que la misma se abriese de una maldita vez, ¿les habría sucedido algo?

Cuando al fin se abrió la puerta no se levantó, por esta entraron Neville y Ron cargando a la esposa de este último:

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Se desmayó, creo que fue del calor, Draco sigue intentando encontrar a Harry y Hermione.

-¿Hermione Granger?

Preguntó enfadada. Todos a una la miraron intrigados:

-Sí Lil, Hermione es ahora la esposa de Harry.

-¿Su esposa?

Se puso en pie furiosa y miró a todos los presentes, ¿cómo que su esposa?, la última reunión que tuvo con ella le vino a la cabeza y se sentó de nuevo, un momento, ella había culpado a la muchacha, le había dicho que era la responsable de su pérdida, que ella era la única culpable.

Ella le había dicho que amaba a su hijo, que había acabado enamorándose de él, ¿cómo podía recordar todas esas cosas y haber borrado el rostro de este?

Cerró los ojos decidida a recordarlo, quería estar segura, quería recordarlo antes de verlo, era su deber.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo con los ojos cerrados, más escuchó que de nuevo la puerta se abría, no abrió los ojos pero sintió una ansiedad extrema, escuchó pasos y palabras, no obstante aún no estaba él.

De un momento a otro un fulgor verde la invadió, se puso de pie en el acto a la par que una última persona entraba en la estancia:

-Verdes, sus ojos son verdes.

-No te conformes solo con saber eso, abre los ojos amor.

Y lo hizo, los abrió y en el acto rompió a llorar, el menor, su pequeño, el pilar y el fuerte de todos, traía el traje hecho girones, el pelo completamente desordenado y respiraba agitadamente, pero sus ojos verdes no habían perdido ese brillo de vida y de diversión que lo caracterizaba.

Sí, era él, ¿sería un sueño?, dio unos pasos para acercarse a él con temor a que se desvaneciera, a que al tocarlo desapareciera de nuevo, pero había abrazado a James, era real, él tenía que serlo también.

¿O sería una jugarreta de su mente?, ¿la habría hecho vivir todo eso para cuando despertase perderlo todo?

-¿Qué sucede amor?

James se puso a su lado y la miró, lo apartó con cuidado, Harry la miraba extrañado de su conducta, no obstante lo vio apretar los puños y supo enseguida que estaba molesto, siempre le había costado leerlo, menos cuando la miraba fijamente.

-Al cuerno la prudencia.

Apartó a James a la par que Harry caminaba hasta ella y sin más la abrazaba con fuerza, en cuanto respondió al abrazo lo supo.

Era real y era su pieza, era lo último que necesitaba para volver, cerró los ojos a la par que repetía su nombre y lo abrazaba con fuerza:

-Estás vivo, estás conmigo.

Él tan solo se aferró a ella y le dijo un simple y llano:

-Siempre.

"_**Albus"**_

No podía negar que pese a todo lo que había sucedido al final el resultado había sido favorable, si bien estaba seguro de que más de la mitad de los invitados a la boda lo odiaban, a él solo le importaba una cosa, y es la bella y hermosa sonrisa que reposaba en los finos labios de su adorada niña.

Hermione recibía felicitaciones y abrazos de todos los presentes, mientras el joven Potter la observaba recibiendo a su vez varias felicitaciones pero no atendiendo realmente a las mismas.

Se percató de que el joven fruncía el ceño y miró hacía su pequeña, sin duda los jóvenes de hoy en día no se cortaban nada, incluso aunque la chica estuviese ya casada, un joven había abordado a Hermione y le estaba diciendo algo al oído.

No pudo evitarlo, sonrió, el joven Potter apartó a las personas que hablaban con él y sin ningún reparo se acercó a la que ahora era su esposa, sin mediar palabra con el sujeto que hablaba con su niña, Potter cogió a esta del codo haciéndola girar, su pequeña no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, pues Potter apresó sus labios con premura y posesión.

Su pequeña no dudo un instante en llevar su mano hasta la nuca de este y devolver el ardiente beso ante todo el mundo, sin duda los hijos de Potter sabían marcar su territorio.

Miró hacía sus otras nietas y se encontró con que Ginny estaba sentada y era abanicada por Draco Malfoy, ese matrimonio era peculiar, no se sabía cual mandaba más, del mismo modo que tampoco se sabía cual amaba más.

Sin duda el joven Malfoy había demostrado una paciencia infinita, y no dudaba que le quedaba por aguantar.

Hanna bailaba alegremente con su esposo y ambos sonreían como dos niños, era la pareja más tierna del momento, todo el mundo hablaba de la declaración del joven a las puertas de la iglesia.

Buscó con la mirada a su otra nieta, pero se encontró con la recién Lady Lupin y su esposo Lord Lupin, ambos hablaban animadamente con la pareja del momento, la que había resultado ser todo un escándalo.

Rowena Ravenclove había pasado a ser la heredera, ¿la razón?, Helga Hufflepuff había desaparecido, se creía que se había fugado.

Y cierto era, más que en lugar de fuga había sido un secuestro en toda regla, uno consentido, pero secuestro al fin y al cabo. Sirius Black, ahora estaba casado y su esposa, contaba con un enorme parecido a Helga, no obstante ahora su nombre era Alice Black.

Ambos estaban esperando un hijo, y recibían misivas asiduas de la casa real.

¿Por qué era consciente de toda la historia? Fácil, Lord Gryffindor había querido saldar su deuda de otra manera, y en lugar de pagarle ahora era su socio y como buen socio, participaba en todas las cosas importantes, comenzando por ayudar al mejor amigo a secuestrar a una princesa heredera y a casarlos en la mayor brevedad posible.

Siguió buscando a Luna, más se encontró con otras parejas, los Lovegood, los Hagrid.

Esa pareja sí que había sido curiosa, en menos de un mes, Rubeus Hagrid, el jardinero de los Granger, había quedado encerrado en las garras de Pomona Sprout, debía reconocer el mérito de la mujer, que desde que había visto al grandullón había tomado la determinación de que este sería de ella.

Había tenido que sacrificar algunas cosas, entre ellas su afición a la bebida, Hagrid odiaba la misma, y ella lo quería lo suficiente para abandonar la misma.

Los Lovegood y los Hagrid acosaban a los Potter, ¿la razón?, tanto Pomona como Xenophillus deseaban lo mismo, al joven Potter como pupilo.

James no había recibido muy bien la noticia, pero tras una discusión con su hijo menor, entendió que era imposible luchar contra la terquedad junta de su esposa y él juntos, pues Harry había heredado la misma por parte doble.

Al fin localizó a su otra nieta, y lo que vio lo hizo torcer el gesto, si había una pareja que sin duda desbordaba pasión, ese era el matrimonio Weasley, era increíble que aún ella no estuviera embarazada.

Suspiró al verlos perderse por la puerta, sin duda esos dos no cambiarían nunca.

Tras percatarse que no parecía tener nada que hacer por allí, se decidió a marcharse, lo mejor era volver a su casa y comenzar a pensar lo que sería de su vida desde ese momento.

Dejó en una de las bandejas la copa vacía y se encaminó a la salida, un criado le entregó sus cosas y tras despedirse del mismo comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, antes de salir por la misma escuchó que le decían:

-¿Si tengo hijos que serían de usted?

Suspiró, ¿por qué había ido a buscarlo?, era evidente que pese a ¡haber aceptado ese matrimonio, no le caía nada bien el chico:

-Mis vidnietos.

Respondió sin más, escuchó como este hacía un pequeño ruido como meditando algo y se giró a mirarlo, se encontraba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con uno de sus brazos cruzado y el otro sosteniendo su barbilla, parecía estar pensando en algo.

-Creo que usted y yo tenemos que hablar de un asunto.

-¿Sí?

Preguntó para nada seguro.

-Sí, vera, resulta que se me ha presentado un pequeño problema que no estoy muy seguro de como afrontar.

Lo miró sin entender, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

-Verá, mi esposa me acaba de decir que en un tiempo seremos tres, sé perfectamente como encargarme de un chico, después de todo me he criado con tres hermanos y yo mismo soy hombre, pero si se tratase de una niña…

-Su madre, o la de Hermione sabrán ayudaros perfectamente.

Dijo irritado, ¿para eso lo había buscado?, ¿para restregarle en la cara que su pequeña le iba a dar un hijo?

Este levanto su vista y fijó sus ojos verdes en él, parecía haber tomado una decisión importante:

-Creo que no me he explicado todo lo bien que quería, verá, sé perfectamente que mi madre y la señora Granger estarán ahí para mi esposa, pero yo preciso una ayuda diferente.

-Me temo que no le comprendo.

Este frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y declaró:

-Quiero que se vaya haciendo a la idea de que mi pequeña no podría casarse con cualquiera, y no conozco a nadie mejor que usted para que me ayude con ese asunto, el indeseable que la pretenda tendrá que demostrar que la merece con creces.

Se quedó congelado en el sitio, el joven Potter sonrió sin más y tras hacer un gesto de despedida ingresó de regreso al salón donde sin duda su esposa lo estaría esperando.

Sin poder creerse aun lo que este le acababa de decir, se giró, de forma distraída se puso la chaqueta y salió a la calle.

Iba caminando por la acera perdido cuando escuchó que uno de los transeúntes le decía:

-¿Feliz Lord Dumbledore?

Lo miró sin entender, y se encontró con el joven que arreglaba sus armas en el campo de tiro:

-¿Por qué piensa eso?

El joven lo miró extrañado:

-Por la sonrisa que porta en su rostro señor, es como si acabarán de devolverle la vida.

Sin más el chico se alejó, miró el sombrero en sus manos y con cuidado lo colocó en su cabeza, ¿para cuando más o menos tendría a su nieta en sus brazos?, no pudo evitarlo, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

_**Fin.**_

_**Bien, sé que es triste, pero sí, aquí termina este fic, pero al menos no os digo adiós del todo, aun tengo dos historias abiertas aquí, y comenzaré a subir una que ya tengo algunos caps subidos en otra página, Drys, tú ya sabes de cual hablo ;)**_

_**Espero que os guste la nueva historia a aquellos que le deis una oportunidad, para los que seguís No intervendremos, tengo novedades, y es que ya voy a comenzar a subirla de nuevo, de hecho hoy mismo subiré todo lo que tengo hasta ahora, ya me diréis lo que os parece esa nueva versión.**_

_**Al comienzo de este fic os dije que tenía dos ideas, bien, una de ellas la subiré ahora, la otra tardaré un poco más, porque deseo terminar al menos otro fic más antes de ponerme con ese**_

_**El título del nuevo fic es Mi profe y yo, Mi alumna y yo, espero veros por allí dándole una oportunidad al menos buybuy y hasta el siguiente fic.**_


End file.
